Love Me, Love Me Not
by iamrotting
Summary: What Elsa had done to me—taking my wrists in her hands, bounding me to her bed, lusting for me, longing for me, loving me, but in the end… it was all to hurt my throbbing heart. Just because of one little secret. But even then, I still love her anyway. CHAPTER 1-21, 30-48 beta'd /Beta: Sedryn/
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

I let out an exasperated sigh as I attempted to brush out my ridiculous, tangled hair for almost about ten minutes now. This wouldn't have bothered me if my idiot roommate hadn't chosen me to go interview some wealthy kid when he was supposed to do it himself. He had to go see his parents or something as an excuse. I should've been studying for my mid-term instead of doing someone else a stupid favor.

I groaned.

Kristoff was my roommate and he had chosen this day to visit his parents because some "special occasion" in the UK came up and he needed to attend it. Talk about last minute planning.

I should've paid attention about what he said the day before, instead of studying like a freaking nerd. I took the offer without even thinking, so that I could just get rid of him fast. But too bad, way too bad, that he was already gone to a different continent.

_He's gonna get a beating when he comes back._

After neatly braiding my hair, I managed to wear my black dress with a pair of five inch heels. I stood in front of my mirror, taking a deep breath in and out, smoothing out my skirt. My teal eyes met the post-it Kristoff gave to me, sticking it onto the corner of the mirror.

Elsa Snow was the CEO of Snow Enterprise was whom he wanted me to go to.

That name, somehow was quite familiar.

Too bad I was lost in thought about how far that company was from my home. It was about thirty miles up north of LA and I needed to get there in two hours. What a pain. I grabbed the notepad from my bed, full of questions and immediately headed out. It was a great thing Pa let me take his old mini car and an extremely bad thing that this damn thing could've broken any moment.

Oh indeed, what a fucking pain.

I swallowed my complaint and got into the car, turned on my GPS and was getting ready to go, until my phone rang through my pants. It was Kristoff. I sat back on my seat, relaxed and turned my phone on.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Geez, Anna, you don't have to give me that attitude."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I didn't think you would just leave me hanging and give me a bunch of weird ass questions such as, 'are you gay?' and 'what types of underwear do you wear?'. I can't ask her these stupid and even perverted questions, Kristoff Bjorman." I added a strict tone to his name to make sure he was cringing on the other end.

"O-Oh, c'mon, Anna! I have….questions that my professor agrees on!"

Raising my eyebrows, I didn't believe him. "Really?"

"... yes?"

That short silence before made my stomach twist.

I heard him groan a strained 'please'. "Are you telling me that I have to ask these questions for you, like it or not?"

For a moment, there was silence until I yelled out his name.

He gasped.

"Alright, alright! Yes, I want you to ask these questions! I'm serious, alright?! Can you do that for me, feisty?"

Just this once, I swore under my breath. "Alright, fine. But it's just this one time, Kristoff."

"Oh my god, thank you! Jesus, Professor Asshat is going to freak out on me if you didn't help me."

"I don't care about your professor."

"At least care about my grades!"

"I don't care about that either."

He groaned. "Please, Anna? Pretty please? I would do it if I were still there, you know?" He was trying to make me feel guilty, but I felt anything but.

I sighed. "Just this once, Krist."

"Yes! You are a god, Anna. Love you!"

I turned my phone off, hands gripping onto the steering wheel and I sighed, beginning to drive up north from LA. I was going to regret this.

So badly.

In exactly two hours, at about 12PM, I made it just in time to... the... building...

Whoa.

It was a big skyscraper with E. Snow imprinted on the side of the glassy entrance in Copperplate Gothic Bold font. So neat and professional…

I gaped and slowly shrugged off the admiration.

I mean, of course it was.

I cleared my throat and went into the building where I met this thin, well-built man, with black hair, sides shaved, and his hair going towards the left. His eyes were grey and his suit was all black except for his tie. He was concentrating on working on his computer so much that he didn't even realize that I was already in front of his counter. Before I even got to introduce myself, there it was again, E. Snow in the same font imprinted on the glassy wall behind him.

I cough purposely and the man stopped his fingers. My body stilled when he looked up... with such an intense stare. But immediately, he gave out a jolly smile. What a handsome guy.

"Yes?" he asked, and I almost erupted into a giggling fit when his voice came out with such a tone that could be mistaken for fifteen year old's.

"Um, I-I'm looking for Miss Snow? Elsa Snow? I came here to do an interview for California State University school newspaper."

He nodded with a nice smile, got up from his seat and took out some kind of folder. He was tall. Extremely tall and I realized I was blushing for a bit.

"Please," he said, pointing behind me, "Have a seat. I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

When he came back, his folder was gone and his smile was back. "Miss Snow is expecting you. Come, I will lead the way."

I was going over the notebook and post-its Kristoff gave me when he came to get me. I frantically grabbed my stuff, and immediately I dropped my notes on the floor. Oh, clumsy me. And now, I could feel my blush coming up and god, how embarrassing.

He stared at me, impressed by my clumsiness.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I just need to—Whoa!" I tripped on my heels and fell face flat on the floor. Good thing it was soft and fluffy.

"Oh, it's alright," he said, getting down and helping me up, "take your time."

I sighed, extremely embarrassed now and I could just die from this heated embarrassment. If death by embarrassment ever existed. "I'm sorry, this is just... Ugh," I groaned and he chuckled when I smacked my forehead.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he said, holding a hand out to me. "My name's Olaf Nelson. Please to meet you."

I grabbed his hand and gently shook it. "Um, A-Anna. Anna Smith. Nice to meet you Mr. Nelson and... Sorry about earlier."

"It's completely fine. And please, just call me Olaf."

He was tall, his voice… god, so smooth.

"Miss Smith, please, this way," he said, his hand around my waist as he led me to the elevator.

I stood behind him as he pressed the button to the very top floor—to the 60th floor. I stared at his neck, which was pretty weird, but I noticed he had a speaker in his ear. But, quickly, I dismissed it.

As the elevator slowly went up, I started a conversation.

"So... this company. What is it that you guys do?"

He turned his head slightly towards me and I could see him smiling again.

"We have quite a big income—quite possibly more than any company out there. Miss Snow owns many parts of certain branches from Audi to tens of fashion designing companies And because of this, we gain many, many profits each minute—each second, if I may say, that it is very hard to keep track of. But I would advise that you speak to her for more information, Miss Smith."

Oh.

The elevator was extremely slow and my ear was beginning to hurt and I could barely hear anything.

"So, are you from England?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm certainly not from there. I lived there for a couple of years since I was a kid, but I moved back to Norway for a few months until my parents sent me here in LA. Fascinating that I even got this accent, right?"

"It's... pretty neat, actually."

He smiled proudly. "We are here."

The door slid open and there was only a white hall with paintings on every side. As we slowly walked towards the only door in front of us, I was fascinated by the beautiful art gallery.

Before I even knew it, I heard the door being knocked, and suddenly a wave of nervousness passed through me and I was shaking. Olaf stared at me with gentle grey eyes. He bowed.

"Good luck, Miss Smith."

_Good luck?_

"Come in." I heard from the other end and Olaf slowly opened the door, got out of the way so that I could come in. And immediately, he walked back to the elevator, turned back and waved.

I gulped and turned my head towards the... huge, LARGE room.

I took a step in and now, I wasn't sure what to do next. There was a lady in front of me, her back facing me and towards the window, talking to the phone.

Her hair was platinum blonde and her figure... it was all so beautiful. It glowed brightly. But I just couldn't figure out how she could make her fringes push back like that. I stared, body tensed.

"No, it's ten thousand... I can handle it... we have other company out there and I can help out. No... Yes... There's time... We've got plenty... I can give you how many you want and... Right... If she does it, she's out of the job... Good… Goodbye," she said quite much over her phone.

She sighed, shaking her head and turned her body towards me and I stopped breathing at the sight of her eyes. Her icy cold eyes were gorgeous, scary. And they was even prettier when she sent out a smile.

"Miss Smith, is that right?" she asked. A part of me screamed for dear life. She was a beauty.

I nodded.

Her heels were clanking loudly as she walked towards me and I had to force myself not to back away.

"I'm Elsa Snow," she said, taking my hand and dragged me to a seat. I slowly sat down, looking anywhere but to her. I looked down to my lap, notes placed on top. Words on the paper screamed for me to speak out loud.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me, Miss Smith?" she asked, pouring coffee into a cup, putting it on the glass table in front of me. She sat across from me, crossing her legs together. Jesus, it was so beautiful.

I quickly took a sip from the coffee and, immediately, it just reminds me of rich people's coffee. It tasted amazing. She waited.

And I noticed that she'd been staring at me, in a pondering manner. She was thinking about something else as I took out my notebook and ran through the pages upon pages of questions.

"Um, Miss Snow, this is an interview for California State University, so if you don't mind if I ask you some questions..."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. What would you like to know?"

"How much do you make in your income out of all these companies you own?"

She frowned and immediately I knew she disapproved of these questions.

"I normally wouldn't answer something like this, Miss Smith, I hope you know that."

God damn it, Kristoff, you idiot!

I groaned. "I-I'm sorry, this isn't-"

"Approximately, between five to seven hundred million every year."

What?

I dropped my pen, and quickly picked it up. I saw her wanting to pick it up, but stopped. I scratched my head with the back of the pen and bit my lips. I couldn't ignore her kindness before. She frowned.

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked.

She sighed. "About five to seven hundred million, Miss Smith."

I scribbled down her answer. "Um, how many hours do your employees work… if I may ask?"

"It varies, Miss Smith," she said, getting up and walking towards the window again. "Those who work hard, but are not very good at it, get to go home early. And those who work hard and are very good at it, will get extra pay, and extra hours. And those who do not do any work at all, well, you know what will happen."

"You get sent home."

"With pay, Miss Smith. You see, I own these branches because I have the intelligence and I work very hard to gain this kind of wealth and this position. And if these workers take it for granted, I will not hesitate to dismiss them immediately." She turned towards me, glaring intensely. "Have you met Olaf?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's been my best friend for a very long time and he is a very hard worker. If I step down as the CEO of this company, he will take my place."

"Why?"

"Because I trust him and he trust me. I respect him, Miss Smith."

"Do you have any interest besides… staying in this office?" I asked.

"Being a CEO is not an interest, it's merely my job, Miss Smith," she answered sternly and I nodded, apologetically. "But yes, I do have many interests. I do kick boxing whenever I have time or I go play pool with my friends. I travel a lot of the time, but mainly focusing on business."

"Do you have someone you love?"

She stiffened, glowering. Oh no.

"Is this personal or...?"

"Oh, no! This—this is merely for the school newspaper. I-I'm helping a friend do the interview and—"

"No, I don't."

I was flustered. "W-what?"

"I don't have a lover," she said. Oh.

I scribbled down her answer. And then, came that question. "A-Are you..." I cleared my throat. "Are you... gay?" Much better... or not.

She glared intimidatingly, sending shivers down my spine. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of a joke?"

_Shit, I'm scared._

"N-No, it's... this isn't..." I stuttered and suddenly she got up and sat beside me. Whoa, way too close. But oh, her fragrance was sweet... I want to... No.

"I've never had someone ask me these kinds of questions, Miss Smith." Her voice suddenly grew soft.

"A-actually these... weren't made by me."

"Oh?"

I nodded and suddenly, her hand reached for my locks of hair and I shuddered through her fingertips. Her coldness ran through my neck and I was tense.

"U-Um, Miss S-Snow?"

"Elsa."

"U-Um…"

"Call me Elsa, Miss Smith."

"O-Okay then, Miss—I mean, E-Elsa..." God, this is so weird! So weird, so weird, so weird! And so... intimidating.

I could feel her breath on my neck and I enjoyed her being near me... especially this near. But she quickly separated from me and sat normally. My heart beat was quickened and I just... she frustrated me.

She smiled. "Alright then. Now, am I gay?"

Oh, great.

"A-are you, Elsa?"

"Yes... I am." Oh. "I've never admitted this to the outside before, but I figured I could get it out off my chest."

"Oh," I chuckled. "That's great, Elsa."

"Now, let's talk about you."

I stared at her. "W-what?"

"Are you?"

_Am I what? Am I gay? Well, bi, technically._

I shook my head shyly. "Bi," I whispered. It wasn't as if anyone else was hearing this though. She nodded and began asking me even more questions. Now, did this just change into my interview? Ah, shit, whatever.

She placed her finger, caressing my cheek and I shuddered against her touch. "I'd love to have dinner with you sometime, Miss Smith."

_Whoa..._

I slide myself further away from her and she looked at me, confused. I'd never felt so... strangely intimidated before. No, not in front of such a mysterious, beautiful person, I hadn't.

"I-I'd love to go now, Miss Snow." Oh shit. She gasped in silence, but showed no weakness. Getting up, she held my hand and pulled me up, rubbing her thumb against my skin and I blushed. I tripped over my heels again and fell onto her, head first into her chest. She held me tightly, looked at me with a gentle smile. Her fingers ran over my back and towards my waist and I blushed severely.

"You alright?" she asked. I quickly pulled away, getting my stuff, hurriedly.

"Uhh… Y-Yeah, I'm fine... I-It's just I get really clumsy sometimes_..." And I am going to make a fool out of myself._

She smiled, wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she led me out to the elevator. "I'll see you out."

I nodded, looking down on my feet. I was nervous. "D-do you lead everyone out when they come here?"

She laughed, pressed the button and the elevator door slid open. "Oh no, Miss Smith. No one ever comes up here unless it is someone I trust. Olaf usually comes up." She pressed the G button.

"So... this is the first time?"

Elsa paused, pondering as she stared at the descending numbers on the elevator.

"Well, yes."

"But why me?"

She was silent and swiftly, she grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. Her stare was intense and my legs were about to given way when she propped my arms against the wall. I breathed in and out heavily as her eyes met with mine. My heart was beating in a speed that I couldn't even tell and my ears were beat red. I stared at her braid over her shoulder, just her shoulder, collarbone, and then to her serious, yet so mysterious face. Her eyes were dark, blank and I felt controlled for once.

_Yes, why me?_

"I find you very... interesting. And you are very beautiful, Miss Smith," she said.

_Oh god, I'm going to melt._

She let me go, but I was expecting... something much more. "So, perhaps I should pick you up tomorrow? Or whenever you're free so we can have some dinner together?" she offered, the elevator dinged to the ground floor and we were let out. Olaf looked over to us and smiled gently, getting up and bowing to us.

Elsa turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"I—" Accept it! Accept the offer! NOW! "Next Thursday would be great, Elsa," I finally said. She nodded.

"Call me Anna," I said, but she chuckled.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm much more comfortable to calling you Miss Smith. So, Thursday?"

"Yep, I'll... see you then… I guess." I was struck hard by her.

I waved goodbye to them and before I even got to open the glass door, Olaf ran towards me and held the door for me. I looked at him confused.

"Elsa wants me to give you a ride home, if that's okay," he said, holding the door for me. I frowned and looked behind me, finding no one inside. The elevator door just shut.

"Uh... Olaf, that's great, but—"

"She insists."

I sighed and gave him an unwilling smile, accepting her offer. Geez, what was up with Miss Snow, the woman that seemed to want my attention?

"Alright, I'll take up the offer," I said.

Once I got back home, I was exhausted. Immediately, I plopped down on to the bed and wanting to fall asleep, but instead my phone rang. Lazily, I took my phone out.

"Hello?" I said, stuffing my face on my pillow.

"_So, how'd it go?"_

Now, I was awake. I sat up. "Kristoff, I want to kill you, right now!"

"_You can do that later! So? How's the interview?"_

I was silent. "Elsa—Miss Snow... she's very... beautiful."

"_And?"_

"Very mysterious... and intimidating."


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

Thursday night.

I didn't expect her to pick me up, or even _call_ me when I didn't even give her my phone number. She was waiting outside of my lobby, leaning against her black Audi Coupe, arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a suit... oh my god, a goddamn suit, all white with a black tie to go with it. I gulped as I came into view with her and her eyes... ooh those cold, blue icy eyes were just staring right into my soul.

The security opened the door for me and I nodded at him with respect. He smiled nicely.

And now, Miss Snow—Elsa was standing right in front of me with such an elastic smile on her face.

"Miss Smith," she said and her smile was just so controlling.

I smiled gently. "Elsa."

She opened the passenger door for me and I got in gracefully, trying to keep my composure of getting into such an expensive car with this woman.

She came back to the driver's seat and sighed, turned to me and pulled on my seatbelt, buckled it up. My cheeks flared red intensely.

"Is this your car?" she asked, nodding in front of us and at the yellow—almost broken—mini car. I gulped and nodded, watching her expression. She was frowning and then turned back to me.

"You're going to need a new one, Miss Smith," she said. "In fact... I do have..."

I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she wanted. "Y-you're going to—"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, chuckling until her expression turned serious. "I _am_ getting you a new car."

_Why is she doing this exactly?_

I frowned, disregarding her demanding stares. "What is it that you want from me?" I asked.

Elsa's eyes widened and she let out a little chuckle, before grabbing onto my collar and suddenly pulling me close to her. Suddenly, fear and intimidation overwhelmed my whole being. How was she doing this...? My heart skipped a beat, once her fingers traced down to my neck.

"What is it that I want from you?" she said and I gulped, then suddenly, she came closer to my ear and she whispered:

"_All of you."_

I shuddered, almost letting out a whimper. She let me go, smirking at me before driving off to wherever we were going to eat. She must've been joking.

Oh dear god, please just let me faint.

We were driving through the highway in silence and I was staring at this woman, all curious about her. I blinked, tilting my head to get a better look. _I've... seen her before... but, where?_

"You're staring."

Quickly I was blushing when her blue eyes were staring right back at me, before getting back on the road. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road as well.

"W-why... why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I asked her. _I'm not complaining however._

She smiled. "Your cute little freckles kept me interested. It's been taking over my attention since that interview."

_Oh, Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Snow._

"No, I'm serious, Miss Snow," I said and her smile faded, her eyes full of mystery resurfaced. She clenched her jaw.

"I have a little secret, Miss Smith. And I have one about you."

"Then—"

"And no, I won't tell you until you can figure it out. I'm sure you've heard of my name before, especially my last name. As big as my company is, everyone in the US probably knows at least a little bit about me and how I control my people, Miss Smith. But yes, I've seen you before. But it's your job to figure out who I really am."

"How... did you know I was coming?"

She took a glimpsed at me. Elsa pressed a finger against her lips. "Secrets, Miss Smith."

I frowned and pouted. Suddenly, she had her hand over my mouth and I stared at her, strangely.

"No pouting," she said. I smirked under her hand and decided to lick it. When I did, she yelped and pulled her hand away, glaring at me.

"I am driving, you know?" she said.

"Then you shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth, Miss Snow."

She sighed and shook her head. "You are a very complicated child." She pulled up in front the restaurant very exotic place. She got out of the car and quickly got to passenger's side, opening the door for me. And when I got out of the car, my eyes were just ogling at the fancy... very expensive and fancy place.

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and I looked beside me, to see Elsa staring at me with those... eyes again. I tensed up. Those eyes fascinated me at an unspeakable level—And she was very handsome, very beautiful as if she could destroy everyone, including me with that smirk and that stare.

"You are very complicated," she repeated and I blushed as her fingers gently ran up and down on my waist.

"Y-you—" I cleared my throat, "says the one that won't tell me about this secret."

She laughed. "It's called a secret for a reason, Miss Smith. But let's not talk about this and have a nice time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A glass of sparkling water for her and a glass of wine for me some crab, pasta, and steak was enough to make me drool and enough to make me full. A full two hours of eating and I was already done. God, this place... I hadn't eaten such luxurious plates of food before. Yet, I was still uncertain if I was glad to meet Elsa or not.

"Do you have a job, Miss Smith?" she asked, sipping on her glass of water. I stared at her and shook my head.

"Finals are coming up. I can't afford to find a job right now," I said, sipping on my drink.

"Would you like to..."

My eyes widened and immediately I knew what she wanted. Work in her company? No, that would be insane.

"N-No, I cannot work in your company, Elsa. I know nothing about working in offices and so forth and—"

She chuckled. "Alright, alright. You don't have to. However, we do have a great intern program if you're ever interested." The waiter came and she took out her credit card before she even saw the amount. Of course, rich people. I could see the waiter blushing at her beauty but showed no sign. He quickly swiped the card, and let her press the digits and quickly turned away to hide his blush. I found it pretty... irritating. Perhaps, it was because this was my first reaction of meeting her.

"Do... do people know what you look like?" I whispered.

"Oh, no," Elsa took back her credit card. "I rarely get in front of the camera, Miss Smith. Only people who'd seen me will recognize me."

Oh.

But wait. "How did you get my phone number?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment. "I have my ways."

"Then that's a very bad way," I told her. "Please, tell me."

Elsa sighed. "I'd... like to know more about you. You are very interesting, Anna Smith."

Changing the topic was something that irritated me very much, but I figured she wasn't comfortable talking about this.

I shuddered when she called my full name. I didn't understand what she was going for, nor did I know how I got into such a difficult situation. But I couldn't help... wanting to stare at her forever.

"I-It's pretty late. I think it's time," I said, getting up from my seat. She got up as well and nodded.

"I'll take you back home." Once we were out of the restaurant, she held onto my waist again and seated me back in the passenger seat. I had my hands on the buckle just as she reached for it. She stared at me.

"I got it," I said.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Y-you're not _really_ going to get me a new car, right?" I asked her, unsecured as she took her seat and began driving.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean, I know you're rich and all but to spend so much money just because of my car, is too much, Elsa." I made all kinds of exaggerated gestures in hopes of making her change her mind.

"Miss Smith, do you think I really care about money?" Clearly not.

"N-no, but I'm just saying that to use money on me when you barely even know me is just insane!"

"No, I know you. I've known you for a _very_ long time."

I stayed quiet and this woman... she was stubborn. Yes, her name seemed familiar to me but... in what way?

I rubbed my temple and sighed as she continued to drive me back home in silence.

* * *

"Miss Smith..."

Hm?

"Miss Smith, wake up, we're here."

Elsa gently brushed a strand of my hair from my cheeks and I yawned, stretching my arms out. The sky was already dark and we were parked in front of my apartment.

"Oh... uh—sorry for sleeping," I told her, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Let's get you up there," she said, unbuckling me. Her sweet, sweet perfume was just so mesmerizing. And her hair—

"Miss Smith?"

Huh?

I suddenly realized my hand was up on top of her head, slowly stroking her platinum hair. Not much of a surprise of its softness...

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, Elsa... ugh, must've been the wine."

She chuckled and unbuckled herself. "You're kind of drunk, aren't you?" She sniffed. "I can smell it."

I stayed silent, playing with my braid and trying to not stare at her. And that look she was giving to me was just... ugh. I just want to stare at her forever. But no, she was too intimidating. I shouldn't.

We got out of the car and I was beginning to feel wobbly from the wine. Elsa held onto my shoulder, arm wrapped around my waist and took me inside.

"What floor?"

"Sixth."

She pressed the button and we were on our way up. After a few seconds, we arrived at my home and I took out the keys, letting Elsa go.

But just as I was about to unlock the door, Elsa suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around, pushing me against the wall. I was suddenly blushing, her cold skin sending me tingles all over. She was very close to me, her eyes were dark as if she wanted something—as if she was mad for something. Yearning for something. My wrists were placed above head and I had no way of wanting to pull away.

"E-Elsa..."

Her leg pressed between mine and I let out a tiny, unwilling moan as I tried to push her away—No, why would I?

She stared at me and I was breathing heavily, anticipating what she was going to do next.

"W-What are you—"

"I told you, I want all of you." She clenched hard on my wrists and I flinched. Her other hand began to crawl down to my waist, pulled me harshly against her and I could feel her breasts against mine.

So soft...

God damn, she was tall.

She let her eyes wander over my figure, drinking all of me until she crashed her lips against mine, hungrily taking all of me in.

Oh, the way she moved her tongue in me and the way she pressed me against her. I want her... I fucking want her.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed her scent and her taste, the way she controlled me. God, she was... fantastic.

I gripped on her arm as her leg pressed against my core once more and I gasped against her lips. Soon enough, she pulled away with a smirk on her face as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her eyes wandered, admiring me. I was out of breath and out of my mind and... Oh shit; I couldn't even look at her.

"Good night, Miss Smith," she whispered and gave me one last peck on the forehead, combing a stranded hair behind my ear. I craved and yearned.

_No, don't leave. Stay with me, please._

Without even realizing, I grabbed onto her wrist. She turned back, gazing at me with a tender smile.

"D-do you want to... stay and have some tea?" I said, letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head. "I'd love to, but you need to rest and so do I, Miss Smith. But, I will see you again, don't worry."

"Graduation."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "During graduation, would you like to come by and visit me? It's... only until a few months."

She was confused there for a second, but smiled. "Of course, and you can visit me whenever you like."

I giggled. "Actually, your company is super far away so, I don't think that'll work."

"Well then, I'll come by sometimes, how about that?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3: That XX

I tossed and turned in bed all night thinking about her.

Who was she? What made her so engrossed towards me, I'd never know, never understand.

For now, I wouldn't even question her attention for me. Oh, but that was what made her so alluring.

I touched my lips that were so roughly ravaged by her, and I'd never been so dominated by someone of the same gender, by someone so rich and beautiful. And yes, that kiss was extremely rich. I'd treasure it dearly.

My heart was pounding as I kept rewinding that scene in my mind for what seemed like hours.

"_I want all of you."_

I cringed in silence, hearing that soft, beautiful voice of hers in my mind.

This was the only time where I was extremely glad Kristoff wasn't here or else, I'd be even more awkward and he'd just be there constantly pressuring me to tell him, which would be such a pain in the ass. When he'd come back from the UK, I didn't know.

For sure, this was extremely frustrating and she was just all that I had in my mind.

Before I knew it, my fingers were already trailing under my panties and—no. _Don't do it, Anna Smith. _I pulled my fingers out and groaned in frustration, turning my head against my pillow, pounding my idiocy to sleep.

The next day, when University was just stupid and boring as hell (as always), I decided to go to Starbucks because I had almost to no sleep at all the night before. I took out the pocket mirror from my purse and oh god, I looked like a monster.

Ariel, one of my friends that was working in Starbucks was busy being a barista when I arrived at, or walked into the coffee shop. She still had about an hour or two until her lecture would start, or started.

"Arieeeel~" I called out and she looked up, giving me a warm smile as I brought her into a hug. I kissed her on the cheeks continuously and Ariel just laughed at my babyish personality whenever I'd miss or needed someone.

"Gosh, what's gotten into you today? You're being very clingy," she said as she handed a cappuccino to a customer. "Thank you very much and I hope you have a nice day."

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning against the counter. "It's a freaking long story, bro. Can I get a Caramel Frappuccino first? And can I get a discount please?"

She chuckled. "No, you can't. Did you meet someone?" she asked and I blinked. Holy, shit. This girl could figure out anything. She was a psychology major after all.

"So... do I take that silence as a yes?" she asked, handing over my drink and holding her palm out. I handed her the money as I took a sip.

I sighed, nodding at her.

"So, who's the lucky person?"

_More like I'm the lucky one._

I stared at her with the most longing expression I could make because I needed someone to talk to and because Miss Snow had kept me very preoccupied, and corrupted. I let out a heavy sigh again as I played around with the green straw, dabbing it up and down on the whipped cream of my drink.

"I-it was kind of an accidental meeting," I said and she listened intently. "Kristoff asked me to do an interview for the school newspaper and stuff, but then she—this person just seemed so interested in me and I was so awkward and intimidated by her. But she's very beautiful and she is just so strange and mysterious as if she's hiding something from me even though we'd only met, you know twice, and—"

"Whoa... slowly down, feisty pants. So, it's a girl?"

"Oh wait, you don't know I'm bi."

"Wait, you're bi?!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's tell everyone! Hey, I'm a bisexual, everyone!" I shouted, waving at everyone in the coffee shop and every student in Starbucks just stared at me as if I was on drugs or something. I turned back to Ariel who was still shock and I raised my eyebrows at her, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You done, bro?" I huffed. She blinked and took a deep breath and I was anticipating her to shout, so quickly, I covered her mouth as I drank my beverage.

"Please don't shout again," I pleaded. Ariel pulled my hand away and frowned.

"So, who's this person we're talking about here?"

Of course she doesn't care if I was bi. Of fucking course.

And then, _she_ came back to me. That scene of her grabbing me by my wrist, kissing me roughly came to me. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "She's a beautiful... very beautiful person, but very... mysterious that I just don't know how to explain."

"And?"

I stared at her jolly face and then looked out to the window. "I'm... very intimidated by her," I told her, spacing out and continued to rewind my mind during that time.

"_I want all of you."_"What?!"

I blinked and I heard her slam her palms against the counter and soon enough, I realized that I'd literally just spoke my mind. Ariel tried to put or put her palms on my shoulders and was shaking as if she was having a seizure.

"S-she w-wants... all of you...? S-She said that?" she stuttered and I was blushing, probably wanting to turn into a tomato. God, what _has _gotten into me today? I could just face-palm myself.

I groaned and shoved her arms back to her. "I-it wasn't supposed to be this way, and she just—she was very... ugh, I just don't know how to explain it. It's like there should be something I should know about her and she's keeping it from me." I put my head in my palms and all I could hear was silence.

"Ariel?" I picked my head up to see her staring out the window, her mouth wide open and... Wait, was she blushing?

She tapped my arm and pointed to the window. "I-is that her that you're talking about?" she asked and I frowned.

_No... It can't be._

I turned to the window and there she was across the street ,in sunglasses and, or wearing sunglasses and leaning against her car and—wait, _is she calling me?!_

My phone began to ring in my purse and I fumbled for it, quickly pressing the call button.

"_Miss Smith."_

I could see her smirking at me, and I was frowning. How did she find me?! I thought she'd be working!

"How did you find me?" I answered, completely unaware of how strict my tone came across over, or sounded over the phone and I could see her glaring at me behind those sunglasses. Uh-oh.

"_Miss Smith, I don't like your attitude."_

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I'd admit, this wasn't a way to greet someone. "Sorry." And she was smiling again.

"_Can you come out, please?"_

Wow, very polite of you, Miss Snow.

I looked at Ariel, who was just giving me that oh-damn-isn't-she-sexy look. I stuck out my tongue at her and she quickly ran off to serve other customers. I turned to Elsa and she was waiting.

"I'll come right now."

"_Thank you, babe."_

I quickly got out of the coffee shop, feeling blushes rushing from my neck to my ears and cheeks. God, how dare she call me babe. I wasn't prepared for that.

When I found myself in front of her, she was leaning against her car, smirking silently at me.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked, keeping last night in mind. And I was already growing hot all over.

"I wanted to see you," she replied. "I can't have lunch with a friend?" She pouted.

A friend? Did she really think we were just friends? _Wait, if we're not, what are we?_ I gulped, nodding my head as she opened the passenger door for me. I got into the car without question and she quickly drove off.

"Y-you... don't you have work? It takes like two hours to come back and forth. I-I mean it's not like you can't come here, but just to be here to have lunch with me, is—" I paused, turning to her and my eyes were quickly met with hers, but only for a short moment where I just felt... she had these sad looking eyes like she was... yearning for something.

_Who... are you?_

"I'd do anything just to see you, Miss Smith, even if it comes down, it has to come down to skipping work, or "even if I have to skip work". I only wish that you'd enjoy my company," she answered, eyes on the road now.

"N-no, no, no! I really enjoy being with you and all, but that—" _Yeah, Anna Smith, let's talk about last night._

I caught a glimpse of her smirk until her expression turned dull again. "Last night was... strange for you, wasn't it?" she said, licking her lips and oh, how much I wanted to kiss her again—No, I shouldn't.

"It was... strange, alright. But, enjoyable, I guess." _Right, because Elsa Snow gets to know my body before she gets to know my mind._

"I didn't think you'd actually come here before graduation, Miss Snow," I told her.

She shrugged. "I can do whatever I want, Miss Smith. And if I want, I can do you," she said.

Oh my fucking god.

I could literally hear her smirking. My heart was just pounding like crazy, blood gushing towards my face and I was literally shocked by what she just said. How dare you, Elsa Snow?

We arrived at a dining restaurant and just as I was about to unbuckle myself, when she stopped me. All of a sudden her lips were already against mine, her palms rested around my neck gently. I tensed up and wanted to pull away from her, but at the same time, this feeling of her against me was so overwhelming and calming as if her lips were just the right match for mine, that I wanted, or found myself wanting even more. My desire exploded like fireworks and I had no way to stop the chaos erupting inside. I was just about to grip onto her arms to pull away, but ugh, she reached for my wrists and put them by my side. My eyes were closed shut as she continued to ravage me and I had no choice but to stay. Not that I didn't enjoy it. But the question was... why?

When she pulled away from me, smiling gently when I was just feeling so confused, hot, excited, mad. _Ugh, what should I feel?!_

"W-why are you doing this?" I asked her, desperate for an answer, but she only reached for my hair, stroking my auburn locks. She was silent, just staring at me like I was her... plaything. In my easiness, it was deafening to the point where I'd just love to get angry and point out that what she wanted—_expected_ from me was untrue.

Her hand reached towards my chin and she was looking directly into my confused soul.

"I have needs, Miss Smith. You're exactly one of them," she said smoothly.

"Why?" I asked and her expression became grim. She let go of my chin and leaned back on her seat, reaching for her hair and slowly smoothing it back. Gosh, her hair and the way she swallowed, her serious expression towards me , I felt like puking out rainbows.

She turned to me, her blue eyes darkened.

"Let's get something to eat first and then we'll talk," she replied. But no, I held onto her wrist, frowning at her and she just stared back with emptiness.

"No, we're talking here, Miss Snow."

She sighed and looked out the window. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" She turned to me.

"S-should I?" I was back to a useless mouse again, dominated by her cat-like stare. I gulped and she played me. Elsa was silent for a while until she let out something much like a sarcastic chuckle, but she shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Let's have lunch, Miss Smith."

"Elsa, you—"

"I wanted to tell you," she said, her eyes so longing and distant. She laughed bitterly. "But, it's doesn't seem like it's really worth telling you now."

I frowned at her stubbornness. _I know her... but, how?_

"You're very... mysterious, you know that?" I told her and she let out a light chuckle that almost made me forget about what she'd told me. I immediately let out a promising grin and she nodded at my statement.

"I don't like being overly exposed, Miss Smith," she said, looking at my grinning expression. She shook her head, letting out a little grin as well. "Why don't we get something to eat now?"

I nodded, unbuckling my seat belt and I could feel her staring at me, seeming quite entertained.

"I'd really love to buy you a new car," she said and I almost choked on my spit. Ugh, this beautiful, strange creature.

I stared back at her with an unsettled smile and she stared back with confidence. Her eyes sparkled, determined, and I was uncertain, completely overwhelmed by her casual statement as if spending a large amount of money was not a problem at all—at least not for her.

"Y-you can't do that, Miss Snow," I told her, eyes wandering anywhere but to her. I could literally feel her smug smirk. Damn it.

"It's not up to you to decide what I get to do," she replied. _That is very demanding, Miss Snow._ "Come on, let's get some food. You're probably starving right now."

_Starving for you, that is, Elsa. Wait, what? No._

I gulped and quickly got out of the car at the sound of my growling stomach and to hide my blushing expression.

We ended up having a really relaxing, and an enjoyable lunch together. Elsa, besides being very perplexing, was very attentive and talkative and I was just there, sitting by the side and listening to her talk about how boring and annoying being a CEO was. Strange to say, but I didn't think she could be this casual - I thought she'd be more uptight.

She reached for her watch and frowned. It was already 5PM and I was sure she needed to get back to work.

"Do we need to go?" I asked. She gave me a blank expression and sighed, nodding.

"It's really nice to be with you this afternoon, Miss Smith," she said, getting up from her seat. I let out a soft grin as she walked over to me, and that look she was giving me... that smile could just melt me. She reached for my hair, and immediately, I flushed immensely.

I expected another kiss, but instead, she gave me a nice warming hug... which surprisingly gave me a fuzzy feeling.

"I-I really didn't expect you to give me—"

"A hug?" she interrupted, pulling away from me. She laughed cheerfully as I continued to feel awkward and embarrassed. "Miss Smith," she whispered to my ears and I cringed in delight of her soft, cool voice. She intoxicated me. "I'd love to kiss you right now, but it seems you don't want me to."

I held onto my breath, clenching my fist together. "No, not at all, n-not that I don't like being kissed, but it's just... W-what kind of relationship are we having... actually?" I managed to ask, half afraid of what she might say and half relieved that she understood me.

Miss Snow gazed at me. A kind of gaze that sent shivers down my spine, yet it was a sad kind of gaze. "A relationship..." she mumbled to herself, smirking and shaking her head. "We're... friends," she finally answered, with what seemed like a heavy-hearted smile.

Oh.

_The way you say it doesn't really imply that we are._

I got rid of that thought and with a heavy heart, I nodded.

"But, come on, let's get you home," she said, grabbing onto my wrist and dragging me, but immediately stopped. I flinched when she gripped hard on my wrist.

"W-what is it?" I asked her, noticing that she was glaring at someone. And that someone was staring right at us. A brunette with her hair tied up, staring right at Elsa with a book in her hand.

"Elsa," she called, a gentle grin on her face and immediately, I heard Elsa growl. The brunette turned her eyes towards me, and I felt both surprised and partly scared. _This woman... she's trouble._

"Who's this girl?" she asked Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, her tone was strict and I'd never heard her tone being that strict.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Why can't I be here? It's just a coincidence that we're here together," the brunette replied.

Elsa turned to me, giving me a glare and quickly soothed out, releasing my wrist. "Why don't you wait for me in the car? I'll be back in a moment," she said to me tenderly, fingers running through my hair. I frowned and looked behind her, seeing the brunette giving a tiny wave to me. I looked back to Elsa.

"Well, w-what about you?" I asked.

Elsa's smile disappeared and she looked behind her. "I'll be back, don't worry. We—I need to talk to her. It won't be long, I promise," she answered. I was uncertain, but I decided to let her talk. She gave me the key to her car and I slowly walked past Elsa, staring at the brunette. No, she was suspicious. Very.

It felt like my footsteps were growing heavier as I got near her and when I was already by her side, I heard her whisper, "She'll only hurt you, girl."

Oh my god, I felt like puking from this heavy feeling I was getting and this huge lump in my heart. I stopped beside her, staring at her with fear, but she looked at me blankly.

_What the hell is going on...?_

After a short moment, I stormed out of the restaurant and quickly got into the car. I fumbled with my hair, breathing heavily. I was scared. I got the courage to look out the window, seeing the brunette talking to Elsa, smiling at her and... Was Elsa smiling too?! _Shit, I'm so confused._

Who the hell was she? And why was she speaking to her like they'd been friends forever?

I waited in the car for about ten minutes now, and Elsa was finally able to get out of the restaurant, and into the car.

"Did I make you wait long?" she asked and I opened my eyes from my little nap, seeing her with a little smile. I let out an uncertain stare as she reached for my hair, until I backed away. She blinked and she was shocked that I would back away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"W-who is she?" I asked her, and her world was crushed once I asked it. Her smile faded like a ghost, she bit her lip and quickly drove off without answering me. I'd wait for her to answer, but this silence was very unsettling. She was mad, of course.

For a while, I heard nothing until she sighed, getting a tiny glimpse at me. And I was being very anxious, worrying if I did the right thing to ask her such an absurd question—No, I did the right thing... or not. Ah, shit.

_She's a friend. What does it matter, anyway?_

"I-I'm sorry," I began, "I shouldn't have asked you."

She was silent for a while, and driving much slower than before. She'd sure noticed my anxious expression and the way I was sighing, avoiding looks from her. I worried her.

"I'd like to see a smile on your face, Miss Smith," she replied, hand reaching for mine, and suddenly I felt this soothing feeling. She helped me relax and it wasn't long until I let out a little grin.

"Sorry," I whispered, running my thumb on her pale skin.

"That girl... woman," she said, her facial expression slowly becoming dull. "She's... a friend." A pause. "But you won't have anything to do with her after today."

She said that, but what the brunette had whispered to me back there, I clearly couldn't ignore it. Not when Elsa was snarling at her, no. But Elsa was very convincing and self-conscious about her surroundings.

"You... never told me how old you are," she suddenly asked.

"I'm 21. You?"

She chuckled. "Guess, I'm the older one, huh? I'm 23."

"That's... pretty young for a CEO like you."

"I have my ways," she smiled.

With the brunette out of my mind... for now, we talked about the most random things until we arrived back to my apartment by the time the sky was getting dark. We got out of the car in front of the entrance, and I felt very discouraged for leaving for the night without her. But no, friends. I needed to remember that.

She leaned against her car, enjoying the view of me fidgeting shyly in front of her. "Um... I guess, that's good night then, Elsa," I squeaked out, surprised by the height my voice got to.

Her smirk was quick to appear as her palm reached for my chin and I was looking up at her icy blue eyes once again. Yep, she was strange alright. Scary, though.

I'd love to taste those lips of hers again. They were sweet, smooth, and made me weak in the knees. I'd let her ravish me if she wanted to. But strange enough, I was pretty sure I wasn't ready for anything that she did to me anyway.

"You are very gorgeous, Anna Smith," she said, and I wanted to hear it over and over again. She gently stroked my cheeks, her thumb slightly rubbing my bottom lip and I could only imagine her wanting to bite me.

"You're beautifuller—wait, I-I mean, you are very beautiful and it's..." I trailed off with a slightly embarrassed blush on my face. I could listen to her chuckle softly all day.

"I'd love to be with you more often, Miss Smith," she said. "You're very fun and comfortable to be with."

_I'd love that too. Very, very much._

"Me too, Elsa," I replied, a grin on my face, but soon enough, that smile disappeared when she had a sudden urge to reach around my waist and forcefully pull me up against her. Whoa.

I gulped at the beautiful smelling perfume she had on. I wanted to kiss her, but at the same time, I wanted to resist the uncomfortable urge to.

"Would you like a kiss?" she asked boldly. Ah, shit.

I didn't say yes or no, but she kissed me on the forehead anyway. Her fingers were very aggressive as they ran up and down on my back. _God, continue doing that and I'll let out a moan._

She finally let me go, waving goodbye to me. "Good night, Miss Smith," she said smoothly, getting into the car and looking out from her window. "Go on, I want to see you get inside the building first."

I nodded and because I was too embarrassed to talk, I waved, keeping an eye on her as I walked into the building. And she was still staring out of the car even when I was already inside, or when I made it inside. Gosh, stop staring, Elsa Snow.

She was already gone once I turned my back on her for a few seconds. I could smile for hours because of her. So sweet, and intimate at the same time.

And that night, I'd gone to bed with much ease at the thought of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Only One

The next week, Kristoff was back from the UK as I was busy being the roommate that continued to study for my exam while he lazed around in his bed. Jet lagged, of course. Too bad studying wasn't as easy as before with the blonde rich girl in my fucking head.

"Anna~" he whined against his pillow, his right arm swaying off the bed. I continued to ignore him. What a baby.

"Annnaaa~" he whined again, and I turned to him, groaning and gave him a very sarcastic smile. _If you dare call my name again, I will cut you._

"Yes, Mr. Bjorgman?" I asked in a sweet girly voice as I twirled my pen in my fingers. He lazily opened his eyes and stared at me, his drool dripping down on his pillow.

"Food," he said, and quickly I flung my pen at him and he yelped in pain. I turned around to my desk and continued to look through my textbook and for a while, I thought I was hearing things. I turned around and frowned, seeing Kristoff staring back at me with a pout. His stomach growled again, and he let out an embarrassing giggle.

I groaned, rolled my eyes and reached for my phone. _Whatever, I'm a bit hungry, anyway._

I ordered a pepperoni pizza (Kristoff's favorite) and after a few minutes, the box of pizza came to our door and I paid. And as soon as I opened the box, Kristoff immediately got up from his bed, and ran for the first two slices.

"H-Hey!" I shouted as he got back up to his bed, and looked at me as if nothing has happened.

"What?" he said, mouthful of cheese. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice, getting back to studying.

"Oh yeah," I said, pulling my drawer and handed him his notebook, "The interview stuff." And then, Elsa just came rushing back to my mind. immediately a pint of blush bloomed across my face. Hopefully, Kristoff wouldn't notice.

He took it and gave me a little wink to me. "I can't thank you enough, feisty pants."

"You can begin with paying me back the pizza money," I said, extending out my hand to him. Kristoff blinked, and quickly stuffed my hand with the money he had left in his pocket... which was... two fucking dollars.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What can I say, I'm poor," he said with pride and confidence. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to my table. For a while, it was peaceful enough for me to continue my study, even though I was lacking the motivation to, and Kristoff was just busy flipping through pages from his notebook, until he asked me the most anticipated question ever.

"So, how did you find the CEO?" he asked and I was already blushing. I could no longer study like this.

"S-she's..." _No! Don't stutter, Anna Smith!_ I cleared my throat. "She's alright. I told you about her on the phone last week."

"Yeah, but, I don't know, you just seem so preoccupied in your thoughts?"

I turned around to him and stared at him, exasperated. I should've known he would ask me stuff like this once he got back. I got up from my seat and stretched out my arms from my two hour study. I let out a satisfying moan and stayed in my stretched position for a few seconds until I got the urge to crack my knuckles and neck.

"I could be preoccupied in studying as well, Kristoff," I said, jumping on to my bed.

"You know, people can read your mind very easily," he pointed out.

"Oh, go cry me a river. I'm not telling you anything, since you can figure everything out," I huffed, turning my back to him.

So nosy.

He laughed. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Know-it-all."

* * *

And for the next few weeks, and months, mid-terms and finals ended, and graduation finally came. Miss Snow came across my mind every day, but she has not appeared even once since our last meeting. I've been constantly checked my phone for a phone call, maybe even a text, but nothing came. It was frustrating, yet the frustration was very subtle due to the fact that I wouldn't have to be so flustered over her each time. My parents lived in New York and they'd take a practically five hour flight to LA just to see me wear a gown and take a piece of paper with my name on it.

I was sitting in the front and Kristoff was sitting near the middle section. After, doing the pledge of allegiance, listening to professors and students cry and talk about their awesome moments in this university, my time of getting my name called. I managed to get on stage with a cheerful smile on my face, shook hands with the professors and got my diploma. It was nerve wrecking, but I managed. There were camera flashes coming from somewhere behind all the seated students, which seemed like Ma was taking pictures.

It's too bad that graduation pictures usually look terrible. Good job, Ma.

And finally, finally_, finally_, after three long hours of boring, some heartwarming speeches, everyone managed to cheerfully get up from their seats and threw their caps in the air. That was the fun part, then came the part where our caps had to bounce off on our head and we were all trying to figure out which ones were whose.

"Oh my god, I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

I turned and let out a soft 'oof' when Ma came to gave me a big, warm hug. I could only chuckle as she began to weep.

"Oh, c'mon, Ma, don't cry here! It's embarrassing!" I said as she gently touched my cheeks.

"Your Ma loves to be very emotional, darling," Pa said and I rolled my eyes at them. Now, I understood why parents could be so embarrassing to their kids in front of others. Loving, but very embarrassing.

As they continued to cry and talk happily to me, after looking everywhere through the swarm of people, I managed to spot Kristoff talking to his parents... and he was fucking crying. Wow.

We talked for a few minutes, took pictures with Ariel, Kristoff and my other friends with my parents, and even talked to the professors for a few moments until—

"Miss Smith."

I turned from my parents, and that voice made me shudder. She was walking towards me, wearing a black suit and heels, red tie, sunglasses with silver lens, and she was holding a bouquet of roses on one hand, and another hand in her pocket. I was overwhelmed by her beauty, especially when her fringes were just slowly going with the wind.

Oh, I missed you, Miss Snow.

Almost every student that was around her stopped talking and was just admiring the beautiful blonde as she continued to walk towards me slowly, petals from the roses slowly drifting down to the concrete floor. Even the girls were getting all red and bothered as her sweet scent flowed passed them.

Murmurs were going around the students and I could hear everything.

"Oh my god, who is she?"

"She's hot."

"Man, I'd fuck her."

"Wait, isn't this the woman that was in the school newspaper a few months ago?"

How inappropriate. How dare you?

The blonde stopped walking after hearing the murmurs and turned around to everyone, and behind those sunglasses, her blue eyes ran through the group of thirsty, inappropriate students. And she passed a man that wolf whistled to her, and she immediately turned around. Elsa smirked and walked towards him, and they were close. She positioned her fingers on his bearded chin, and directed his eyes towards her. Ugh, he must've been one of those football jocks based on his cocky look.

The man gulped, and his heart was pounding hard as soon as Elsa's blue eyes were revealed, sending a cold, icy glare at him. He let out a little chuckle. "How're you doing, beautiful?" he asked and I could just puke right now. _Fucking asshole._

Ma gripped onto my arm and whispered to me, "Who is she?"

I shushed her and continued to stare at the two people just a few feet in front of me with worries.

"I'd very much love it if you would refrain yourself from doing that, especially when you're in a middle of a graduation. It's very insulting, sir. Not pleasant, but very insulting. Or rather you can just shut your damn mouth, which I'd love even more," Elsa said, and my mouth was gaped wide open.

Whoa.

Everyone around her gave out many 'ooh' and 'aah' and some even continued to swoon as she gave out a settling smirk at the man, who was just about to shout angrily at her as she walked away.

"Hey! How the fuck—"

"Now, why don't you just hold on a second, sir?" A hand came up to the man's chest, and Elsa stopped walking, head turning slightly towards them and her blue eyes were just shining darkly at them.

"Elsa, what do you want to do?" It was Olaf! What a handsome man. He was wearing a black suit and a collar shirt, revealing bits of his collar bone, this time. I could see him taking a glimpse at me and he gave out a gentle smile. I blushed and now everyone was mumbling about this handsome young man in black. He quickly grabbed the man's collar tightly and he whimpered at Olaf's grip.

Elsa smirked silently at the student's feared, but angered expression. "Let him go. We don't want a scene, do we now? I hope you have a nice graduation day, _sir._"

Wow, in a situation like this, she'd actually be nice.

Kristoff and Ariel was just staring at me, mouth wide opened and shocked, blushing and just everything you could imagine them feeling when coming upon someone this sexy and gorgeous. And I'd just be that person that would stand in the corner and be all awkward about it.

Olaf managed to let go of him, and bowed to Elsa. "I'll wait for you in the car, Elsa," he said smoothly before he left.

Elsa smiled gently, noticing how quiet the outside was. So quiet that everyone could hear the birds chirping. And the man was just standing on the grass, all shaken up. "W-w-who a-are you...?" he said, plopping down on the grass.

The blonde stared at him with a smile. "I'm nobody." And she turned her heels, clanking towards me with confidence and fierceness. Her fierce blue eyes met with my teal and suddenly, I was in her majestic spell. Students were beginning to mumble again, but she didn't give even a single fuck.

I could feel Ma's arm shaking on mine as Elsa came closer to us. She halted and stared at my parents with the gentlest eyes ever. She turned to my friends and gave a small wave.

And I could literally feel them getting all hot and bothered.

"W-we'll just leave you guys... Have fun!" Ariel stuttered, pushing Kristoff to the very quiet and amused crowd of graduates. I chuckled at them nervously, before turning to Elsa who was just staring at me with a very tender expression.

"Congratulations on your graduation. Miss Smith, this is for you," she said with the many sugars buried in her words. She handed me the bouquet of roses, wrapped in pink wrappings. And my face was the color of the wrappings.

"T-thank you, Elsa," I said, taking the flowers from her hand, making sure our fingers brushed against each other. God, I missed her very much.

"U-Um... you are..." Ma stuttered and I'd complete forgot about my parents!

"Oh, sorry, I'm—"

"S-she's my friend!" I interrupted, going to Elsa's side. I cleared my throat, trying to sound more "professional".

"She's my friend, Ma. Name's Elsa. Elsa, this is my Ma, Elena and my Pa, Aaron."

Elsa smiled and stuck her hand out. "Please to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Ma chuckled and took her hand, gently shaking it. "Please to meet you, too. Call us by our first name, Elsa. I don't like formality."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Oh wow. So Ma gets to have her say her first name before she agrees to call me by my first name?! Very intriguing, Miss Snow._

I rolled my eyes, mumbling under my breath, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice.

Pa reached for her hand and shook it as well. "Wow, you, uh- back there, you were pretty intense, weren't you?" He laughed. "By the way, you are very gorgeous."

Elsa laughed along with him. "Thank you. But, I did step out of the line back there. Forgive me if I scared any of you."

"N-no! There's no need! In fact, that man was pretty much insulting you," Ma replied. "Such a gorgeous woman like you having to deal with such idiotic behavior is very laughable, Elsa."

"Well," she said, looking at me and I stared back with a little smile. Oh, I missed you, you beautiful person. She turned back to my parents. "I wouldn't mind it if I get to meet you two."

"Please take care of our idiot daughter," Pa said and I silently hissed at him, pulling my tongue out to him. Elsa laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Aaron. Well, it's nice meeting you all, but I've got to go somewhere with your daughter."

_What? Where?_

I was excited, as she grabbed my arm. "Oh, of course! Have a nice time, you two!" Pa yelled as we waved goodbye to them.

We got through the swarms of people easily because of Elsa's effortless beauty and confidence that would make even women drop to their knees. A black Audi S8 was waiting in front of our entrance with Olaf waiting for us, leaning against the car. Once he'd noticed us coming out, he immediately opened the back seat.

"Hello, Miss Smith. It's been a few months, now."

I smiled. "It's really nice to see you, Olaf."

"Back at you, Miss Smith," He winked.

Elsa smiled and held onto my back, leading me inside the car. We both got in and all I had in mind had been... why she didn't come visit me all these months. Once we got in, Olaf drove off to wherever we were going.

"It's been a few months, huh, Miss Smith?" she said, turning to me. I nodded.

"How come... you haven't been visiting me all these months?"

She smirked, crossing her legs together. "I've been busy, Miss Smith. Why didn't _you _visit me?"

I blushed as her fingers gently run through the back of my neck and hair. "Y-you're very far. And I had exams to study for."

Elsa nodded and stayed quiet for a while. I took a glimpse at her, and she was smiling cheerfully, her blue eyes looking towards the front. I was anxious—very.

"Did you miss me?" she asked boldly, and I was very flushed. _Yes, I missed you very much._ And she was still staring at me tenderly as I fidgeted around my seat. I nodded. Jesus, Olaf was right in front of us, driving and she was being very bold.

I could feel her fingers running through my braids once again. "C-can I take off my cap and gown?" I asked, and she nodded to me, letting my hair go.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I struggled to take off my gown.

"I'm not telling you," she said. Oh, you gorgeous person. "Olaf, can you put it up?"

"Of course." He pressed a button and... Whoa, a thin piece of black wood with Elsa's company name on it slowly extended upwards from the floor and downwards from the ceiling and I was amazed as it separated Olaf from us.

"Whoa..." I muttered and she stared at me with pride.

"Impressed?"

I nodded_. I'm very impressed, Miss Snow._ And soon enough, she was leaning over to me, her arm around my shoulder. Oh no... I tensed up, and my mind was blank as soon as I could feel her breath on my neck. Her nose brushed against my collar bone, to my neck and I shuddered from her gentle contact.

"E-Elsa..." I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but soon she was holding on to my wrists, and pushed me up against the window. Her eyes wandered from my body, my legs and then came back to see my breathless expression. Her fingers came up to my hair, stroking it gently and then towards me freckled cheeks.

Her braid was dangling over her shoulder, strands of her hair brushing on top of my chest softly. I could not understand her, yet I could not get enough of her. And I was deeply under her addicting spell.

Oh, Elsa... you beautiful witch.

"I missed you, Miss Smith," she breathed lightly against my ear. And my pounding heart, ragged breath answered her back. I trembled under her grip and she was on top of me, rose petals all over the car and on us.

Her hand began to gently caress my cheeks, her thumb softly going through my lips, her eyes just running through my poor, wanted soul and I was paralyzed by her cold, yet very gentle stare. How dare you do this to me, Miss Snow?

"I'd love to kiss you," she muttered and I swooned. I let out a tiny moan from her voice, my ears wanting to hear more of her. "I _want_ to kiss you senseless, Anna Smith," she breathed in my ear.

_Please..._

I let her kiss me, her lips gently running on my neck and immediately going for my lips. I let out a soft moan, and she wouldn't let me touch her as she had her hands on my wrists, propping them on top of my head. I'd love to resist her, but at the same time, the way she was playing me... I couldn't get enough of it.

I let out moans of resistance, pleads and encouragement against her soft lips. And she was obliged to kiss me longer. It felt like hours passed, the longer she stayed on top of me, breathing me, taking me in. Gosh, I wanted this to end quickly, but the bigger part of me was aching for her badly, almost as if it was begging for her to continue this forever and ever.

Elsa pulled away, leaving me breathless and blank as she gazed at me with delicacy.

"You make me very needy, you know that?" she muttered, tightening her palms around my wrists, fingers delicately running on my veins.

"And you make me very bothered, Elsa Snow. I-in a good way, that is," I breathed and I'd never been this bold before. I guess she just made me turn into a whole different person whenever I was with her. But I was still that helpless, awkward person.

She got off me, released my wrists and laughed. She fixed her tie and cleared her throat, as I tried to straighten up my skirt. I could feel her eyes crawling under my skin.

"You look very lovely for your graduation, Miss Smith," she continued, staring at my strapless dress in green. Oh, how dare you continue to make me blush?

"Y-you too, Elsa," I said. Her suit was very attractive, indeed.

She smiled, as I continued to glow red, my hands on my knees. And she was just leaning back on her seat, legs crossed, admiring my stiff posture.

"Don't worry. Olaf can't hear anything behind the wall," she said.

_Oh, that's so relieving._

"W-why do you... want me...?" I began to ask her with curiosity. She frowned, eyes growing dark and she looked out the window. Damn it, did I do something wrong again?

"You... remind me of someone I've known since I was a child," she answered when I didn't expect her to, her knuckles propped up against her forehead. Her eyes moved towards me, and they were very, very heartbreaking. "But, that person's not here anymore."

Oh, good job Anna Smith.

I stared back at her, and we were awfully quiet. She was looking out the window again, staring off into the sea. Elsa let out a little sigh.

"My childhood... was only fun for only a short amount of time, until that person came in when I just became very... miserable. My parents told me that after I met that person and then left, I changed a lot. I let myself become isolated into darkness for years, until I decided that I just could not mope around in my room all day. I was sent to therapies, and such, but I'd already gotten over that person... at least for now."

She sighed again until the car stopped and Olaf appeared in front of us. "We're here, Elsa," he said and she nodded as Olaf got out of the car, opened the back door for us. We got out and outside smelled just like the sea.

"I hope you don't get seasick, Miss Smith," she said, her elastic smile back once again. She put her palm on my back, slowly trailing down to my waist. Elsa stared at me and I shook my head. And I could feel Olaf being awkward behind us. _Oh, Elsa, why do you have to be so bold sometimes?!_

For a short while, we walked through the dock and Olaf was already running up to some... place... else. My jaw fell wide open when a yacht came in view. It was huge, blue, and extremely beautiful like this girl.

"Come here," she said cheerfully, dragging me up to the side of the yacht. Snowflake was the name of this baby, and Elsa looked extremely proud of it.

"Her name's Snowflake?" I asked and she nodded, admiring her boat. She just looked so happy, so proud of it and she was looking like a very happy kid.

"I wanted to show her to you," she said. "Come."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the boat and Olaf was already there by the wheel, pressing buttons and the engine roared loudly, soon after. Elsa gave me a little tour of this yacht, showing the spacious room it had. There was a bedroom and even a bathroom. And I'd always thought Elsa Snow was an extremely uptight, and very distant, and extremely affectionate person, but instead, this time, she was a person that had let everything go. Elsa was sweeter than sugar. And she was acting like a kid right now. I couldn't help but relax.

I smiled as she continued to be very talkative and very touchy to me. But, I didn't mind her fingers on me.

"This is your graduation gift," she said, leading me up to Olaf. My eyes widened, but I was happy.

"G-Gift?"

She nodded. The engine roared loudly and the yacht started moving. She held tightly onto me, as the boat rocked side to side in the water. Without warning, the yacht tipped me against her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around my stomach, her palms around my belly.

Elsa chuckled. "You okay?"

And, oh fuck, I flushed deeply as Olaf took a quickly glimpse at us and then looked back to the opening, gripping hard on the wheel as if he didn't want to see what just happened. He was whistling.

_Thanks for making it obvious that you saw what happened, Olaf._

I cleared my throat, feeling extremely embarrassed. I gently pushed Elsa off me and suddenly she had her hands on mine. I looked at our intertwined fingers and then towards her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled.

"Olaf, can you leave us for the moment?" she asked.

Olaf turned and made his way past us, giving us a smile. He even gave me a little wink before he left. And after he left, Elsa immediately dragged me towards the wheel and placed my palms around it. I stared at the wheel, back to her and then to the wheel again.

"You're going to manipulate Snowflake," she said. Wait, what?!

_No, what the hell?! I can't do that! We're gonna die!_

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you. We won't die."

Oh. Wait, did she just read my mind?

Slowly, I began to relax as Elsa held tightly onto me, her front against my back and I could feel her silky black suit around me. But... she kept her space. Her fingers intertwined with mine as we silently go through the sea for a long while.

"I hope you like the gift," she said smoothly. I giggled and nodded.

"I love it, Elsa. But I just think... what you're doing for me is a bit—"

"I like being with you, and I'd love to continue to be with you. I'll give you anything."

My eyes turned to her and I frowned, regardless of her smile. "Why am I so special to you?"

Her icy, blue eyes looked at me with want. I could never tell what she was thinking. I wouldn't even know if she'd be lying if I ask her anything. "I told you. You remind me of someone from a long time ago," she said, letting go of my hand, pressed the button for the engine to stop.

"So, I'm only a replacement," I finally got to say. And her eyes were twisted into shock and then to regret. I gulped and wasn't sure if saying that actually made her feel horrible.

"No, please don't think of it like that," she muttered, fingers suddenly, but very softly coming up to my wrists and then to my arms and now, she was hugging me, and I could feel her head against my back. She closed her eyes, and huffed soft breaths against my back, sending chills on my body.

Miss Snow, I'd never know what you want from me.

She pecked my back and I shuddered. I gripped on her arms, wanting to pull away from her. I wasn't who she needed. I wasn't... that someone. Please, stop it, Elsa Snow.

"You're exactly who I wanted, Miss Smith," she said, lifting her head up and suddenly I was turned around. I was staring right into her eyes again, the sad kind. I gulped, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. _You drive me mad, Elsa Snow._

"You're strange, alright," I mumbled, hoping that she would smile for once. She gave out a little smirk, her fingers going through my cheeks.

"You barely know me, Miss Smith," she said.

"I know you enough to see this side of you, Elsa Snow."

She laughed and I was glad I could make her at least giggle. "You're very special, Anna Smith."

_Oh, you beautiful stranger._

"We should head back. I'm sure your parents want to properly celebrate your graduation?"

"Would you like to come?" I asked and became immediately flustered as she gave me a surprised expression. "I-I mean, if you're not busy, that is." God, keep your mouth shut for a second please, Anna Smith!

But surprisingly, she gave out a little chuckle and nodded. "Of course, it's been months since I'd last seen you, so I guess I should make it up to you."

"This gift is enough, Elsa."

She nodded, hand cupping on my chin. "But, I can give you more than that, Miss Smith," she said softly, my knees getting weak from her chilled voice. Oh no... Back to a little mouse and sexy cat again.

_I'd love to have what you want to give me._

"Let's get Olaf back," she said, releasing me. Her heels clanked softly up to wooden stairs, getting Olaf back in.

By evening, we managed to get back to the dock.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

Olaf drove silently to the restaurant my parents booked for the evening. I texted them, telling them that Elsa would come to eat with us, and they happily agreed to it. No, it was more like they were fan-girling to it.

When we arrived, I turned to Elsa, and it surprised me that Elsa could look this pretty, yet very distant in the way she was sleeping, her head leaning against the window. Disturbing this perfect picture was not something I would dare do. I wanted to take in that beauty of hers and save it in my mind.

_Such a serious sleeping expression._

"What's wrong?" Olaf turned, noticing Elsa sleeping. I shushed him, and then turned back to Elsa. She seemed exhausted.

"Elsa," I whispered, nudging her shoulder softly. Gosh, I didn't want to wake up this sleeping beauty.

Elsa slowly blinked, and opened her eyes. "Ah, sorry," she mumbled as Olaf got out and opened the backdoor for us.

The blonde stretched her body out and finally got out of the car, offering a hand towards me. "Miss Smith," she smiled. I grinned as well and gathered my cap and gown and the roses before laying my hand on hers.

She gently pulled me out and I looped my arms around hers. "Sorry I slept," she muttered gently and I shook my head.

"It's fine. But hey, you still get to eat some food. I'm starving," I replied, rubbing my tummy and letting out an awkward chuckle when it started to growl. Elsa giggled. "I'm sure you are. Let's go meet your parents."

I nodded.

"Elsa, should I wait for you or...?"

Elsa turned to Olaf and shook her head. "I'll call you when I finish. You can take a break, Olaf." The man nodded, and bowed. "Have a nice evening, Miss Smith," he said, and I let out a little giggle.

"You too, Olaf. I'll see you later," I answered back.

Shortly after, we were just standing near the sidewalk, watching as Olaf drove off to wherever he was going. "So, Olaf is your...?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Olaf's a friend. He works for me and for the company, so you'll see him pretty often with me," Elsa answered. "Now come on, let's not have your parents wait."

When we were in the restaurant, my parents were sitting side by side, talking cheerfully. Pa noticed us coming in, and quickly waved.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted like a kid, and Ma quickly got up from her seat and pulled me into a big hug.

"Aw, my daughter graduating from University... I'm gonna cry again," she whimpered, and I groaned, rolling my eyes to Elsa, who stared at me with a nice, happy grin. _That's what I like to see, Elsa Snow._

And all of sudden, Pa managed to put her arms around Elsa as well, and she was just as surprised as I was.

Elsa gave out a little grin, and patted him on the back, stared back at me with the tenderest blue eyes ever. So Elsa could be cute as well, huh.

"Anna, I'm so happy and super proud for you," Ma said, finally breaking the hug, while Pa was still attached to the beautiful blonde. _Are you trying to make me jealous, Pa?_

"Thanks, Ma," I said, feeling a bit choked up as I watched her tear up. _Geez, it's only graduation. I still need to find a job._

We hugged for another moment, until we decided it was time to get some food, since... they heard my stomach growl and this was twice for Elsa. She chuckled a bit and I was flushed once we were seated next to each other. As Pa and Ma ordered food for us, Elsa just kept staring at me, her hand politely propped on the table.

"Your parents are quite... I can't figure out the word, but I'd like to say... cuddly, aren't they?" she said.

_Cuddly?! Oh wow, I didn't know you can use that word, Miss Snow._

I shrugged, trying hard not to laugh. "They're very comfortable people, Elsa. I'm sure you'll love them."

She chuckled softly. "I already do, Miss Smith." I turned to her, and she was staring right at me with such a happy grin. "How come... you don't call me by my first name?" I asked, and... Oh no. She was frowning.

"I'd love to. But, I'm much more comfortable using your last name. You don't like it?" she asked, making a pouting expression.

"N-no, no!" I defended. "It's just... you're using my parent's first name, so... I was just wondering why."

Her smile was back again. "They're much older than us, Miss Smith. I respect your parents. If they ask, I'll do it."

I nodded. We stayed quiet for a moment until Pa and Ma decided that they wanted to know more about Elsa. "So, you guys are friends?" Pa asked and Elsa quickly nodded, took a glimpse at me and then back to Pa.

_We... are friends, right?_

"You seem... very familiar, Elsa," Ma said, squinting to take a better look at her face. And suddenly, Elsa frowned, but only for a short moment until she smiled. "No, I've never seen you before, Elena, until now, that is," she said calmly. Yes... she was very familiar... I wasn't dreaming, thank god.

But Ma quickly brushed it off as we continued to talk about me and school as our food arrived. It was embarrassing when Elsa would just look at me with a little smirk as soon as Ma told her how I mistook the boys bathroom with the girls and how, on the first day of university, I tripped on the stairs as I was about to go to my seat and had everyone laughing their heads off... even the professor was laughing at me. He even left the lecture hall to catch a breath!

Just let me die.

We continued eating as my parents continued to talk to Elsa, until I felt her hand crawling up on my knee.

I choked on the water I was drinking, stared at Elsa and her hand was off me.

"You okay?" she said, handing me a napkin. I quickly wiped my mouth and my skirt as I continued to cough, and had no way of telling Elsa to put her hands on her sides. God, this woman and her itching fingers...

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I told her, trying not to blush. Ma looked at me strangely, but questioned nothing as she continued to talk. I paid no attention to my parents, constantly looking over to Elsa who was just smiling and listening to what they were saying.

_What the hell are you doing, Elsa?_

"So, are you staying in LA?" Elsa asked, and Pa nodded.

"We'll be staying for a week or so, and then we'll get back to New York," he said.

"Where are you staying, though?"

Pa shrugged. "We booked a hotel. We'll be staying there for a while."

"Ah..."

I stared at her, and suddenly her hand began to crawl up to my knee again, and I flushed, my muscles tensing up. I quickly reached for her hand as soon as it came up to my thigh. But she continued to go up, more... and more...

A strangling sensation was engulfing my throat, and I was growing hot. _Elsa, you sneaky cat._

I quickly closed my legs, her hand between my thighs and I could feel her eyes fixed into my soul. Her sneer made it impossible for me to not fluster. Her fingernails began to make its way up towards my skin. I gripped onto her wrist harder, opened my legs and shoved her arm back to her. I frowned at her, and she took a glimpse at me, smile for a second until she got to talking to my parents.

She was being very unprofessional.

"E-excuse me for a second, I'm going to the bathroom," I said, getting up from my seat. "Elsa, can you come with me?"

My parents stared at us in a puzzled manner. Elsa smiled and got up from her seat. "Excuse us."

I continued to stride to the bathroom, angry and confused, with Elsa just walking behind me, her arms folded against her chest... and god, I wanted to get rid of the smug smirk off her fucking face!

When we arrived at the bathroom, I quickly turned to her, my eyebrows crossed. "Elsa, what do you—?"

And suddenly, she was kissing me harshly, pushing me into one of the stalls as she held onto my wrists, putting them over my head. She kicked the door close, and pushed me against it. I groaned against her dominating lips and I was in submission. I grounded my nails against my palms, hoping that she would stop kissing me, although I could continue to hope that she would do this forever.

I let out a tiny moan as she continued to nibble me. I wanted to touch her. She wouldn't let me as long as she was gripping onto me. Her lips began to trail down from mine and towards my jaw line, and stopping to my neck, planting plenty of kisses. I balled my fist up, gritted my teeth as hers grazed against my sensitive skin.

"E-Elsa..." I moaned, and suddenly and finally, she stopped. Her grip loosened and tightened again, and she picked up her head, looking at me with want and need. She left me breathless and I wanted more of her. But... _what are we to each other?_

"You leave me very desperate, Miss Smith," she breathed tenderly into my ear. I shuddered, eyes closed and I felt her tongue moving along, or sliding across, etc. my earlobe. Her leg pressed between mine, leaving me with wants that I didn't need. She was controlling me and I could not stop her. It could be her scent that drugged me into being this obedient. It could be her beauty, her power, her control over me, or maybe her as a whole. She wanted me, yet I could not give myself to her.

I groaned softly, wanting to push her away, wanting to comply with her wants as well.

She continued to nibble on me for a while until she needed to stop. And we were both panting from the intensity. _I don't get you, Elsa Snow._

I stared at her blankly, trying to catch my breath and she was looking at me with... lust.

"I'm sorry... I just..." she mumbled, avoiding looks from me. I wasn't angry, no. I was... discombobulated. She was a mystery and I needed to solve her. I just... didn't know how to.

"Y-you..." I sighed, couldn't find any words. But all I know was that... I wanted her and she needed me and was very desperate. What to say...? I looked down on the floor, holding my arms against each other. _Oh, Elsa... you make me feel very sophisticated._

I could forgive her. "You know," I began to say and she picked up her head, blue eyes darkened with blankness. "I don't... usually get touched like this very often," I told her boldly. And her eyelashes fluttered in confusion, but she managed to let out a little chuckle after. The light in her eyes came back again and gladness took over my confusion.

"Sorry," she repeated. "Your beauty's just too overwhelming. I couldn't control myself."

I let out a light chuckle. "I don't think your beauty can be compared... to... mine... Elsa..."

And suddenly, she was close to me again. My smile faded and she was looking at me with a severely deliberate expression. She let out a little ghost-like smile that could be barely noticed. "Will you forgive me for my atrocious act?" She cupped my chin in her hand, kissed me gently on the nose and I flushed pink. I looked anywhere, but to her and I nodded.

Elsa smiled gently, backed up and patted my head. "Thank you. Shall we go out to your parents now?"

I nodded, completely hypnotized by her spell. How did she do it?

She wrapped me in her arms, and we got out of the bathroom. My parents were waiting for us, talking amongst themselves. I gently pushed Elsa's arms away. She looked at me with confusion. "It'll be weird if you're holding me like this," I said and she rolled her eyes at me. Excuse you, Elsa Snow.

"Who cares, we're only friends," she said smoothly and put her arm around my shoulder.

Friends!

I shook the thought of us kissing and quickly joined my parents with a happy grin. We finished our food, and we were getting ready to pay, until Elsa stopped us.

"Please, let me pay," she said, taking out her credit card and was just about to hand it to the waiter, until I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and I shook my head in silent. Elsa looked at my parents and they frowned.

"Let us pay, Elsa. We never had such a gorgeous guest to be with us at dinner before," Ma told her strictly. Elsa stared at her for a while, and nodded. She respected my parents, alright, probably, even more than me.

"Of course, Elena," she said, taking her card back.

After we paid, we left the restaurant and Olaf's car was already waiting for us in the front. He was leaning against the car, talking through his phone, until he noticed us coming out. He opened the backdoor for us quickly, and gave out a warm smile to me. I giggled, and noticed Elsa frowning at me. Damn it, Elsa.

"Well, I guess, we should head back to the hotel since Elsa is going to take you back home right?" Pa said, stretching his arms, and then reaching for his car keys. I turned to him and gave my parents a big hug.

"Thanks for coming, Ma, Pa," I muttered to them. They both planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad I have a daughter like you, Anna," he said, hugging me tightly. We continued to embrace each other in our arms, until we managed to say goodbye. Elsa waved goodbye to them as we got into the car.

As Olaf drove, we were quiet, enjoying the soft piano music from the speaker. For a while, I was looking out the window, until I felt something bump onto my shoulder. I turned and it was Elsa sleeping peacefully on me. Her soft fringes brushed against my cheeks, tickling my freckled skin. How could she still look this pretty while asleep?

"She seems exhausted," Olaf said, eyes concentrating on the road. "Please forgive her. She's been working extremely hard these past months, going to different countries, meetings, writing up documents and such."

"Oh, no, it's fine! That's probably why she didn't have time to... you know, text me and stuff."

"I know she seems very strange to you, Miss Smith, but when she has her eyes set on things, it's hard for her to let go. And I'm sure she knows you from a long time ago."

"Yeah... and I also got a feeling I've met her before too."

I turned to the blonde; her serious sleeping expression was back. I sighed heavily. _Who are you, Elsa Snow, and what do you have in that mind of yours?"_

We arrived back at my apartment. "Should we wake her up?" Olaf asked and I shook my head. "Just let her sleep. She's tired. Thank you so much, Olaf," I muttered. He smiled, got out of the car and quickly ran towards the backdoor. I softly laid Elsa down on the seats, caressed her soft hair for a while.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Snow," I whispered soft words to her and was just about to get out of the car until I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around, seeing Elsa's hand around my wrist.

"This... is all my fault..." she mumbled, a trickle of tear going down her cheek. I blinked, and furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry..." she muttered under her breath.

"She's dreaming about it again, huh..." Olaf mumbled and I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He quickly turned his head, not looking at me, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, never mind. It's nothing."

Ugh, damn it.

I nodded, slightly disappointed, but I questioned nothing. I was sure she was just exhausted from work. I gently pulled her hand off me, and caressed her hair, wiping that tear off her. "Goodnight, Elsa."

I quickly got out of the car with my stuff, said goodbye to Olaf, and felt extremely tired. I fell asleep as soon as I got back home. Good thing Kristoff was already snoring away as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk in Love

"Anna!"

"What?!" I shouted back to Kristoff as I was scrolling through my phone in bed. I glared at his jolly expression.

"You know, I don't know how you do it, but she seems pretty interested in you," he said, and I turned my back on him. Of course, Elsa Snow was interested in me. These desperate kisses she gave me, the way she touched me... oh, I craved for more. And of course, she would too.

"And she's hot," Kristoff added. Oh, lay off, Kristoff Bjorgman.

I groaned in exasperation, letting my mind wander in jumbles of thoughts. She left me hanging. I wasn't always myself when I was with her. I'd only spent four days with her, and I was spent, having thoughts that I was being used. No, she wouldn't use me. I wouldn't believe it.

"The party's today, you know?" I heard Kristoff said. I turned to him, frowning. Party? Ah, right. The graduation party.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Do you know what to wear?"

I grinned, got up from my bed and towards my closet, taking out a strapless green dress, tight enough to show my figure, and short enough to show half way down my thighs. "So, how is it? I bought this two weeks ago," I said proudly. He wolf whistled and clapped.

"Man, if you're gonna wear that, there's gonna be a whole bunch of people that will go all flirty with you."

_One is enough._

And that one would be Elsa Snow.

I chuckled, put the dress back in my closet and have just began settling myself in bed, when the doorbell rang. I grumbled, got back up from bed and went for the door, opened it and found Olaf standing there with his usual smile and his usual neat clothing.

"Olaf?"

Kristoff sat up in bed and stared at us silently.

"Elsa got something for you," Olaf grinned, taking out a car key. No way. She did not.

I frowned and took the car key from his hand, and sighed heavily. "No, I-I can't accept this." I gave him back the key, and he let out a little pout. "Elsa wants you to have it," he replied softly. Why?!

I didn't know what to say. I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking. "Olaf, I—"

"Please," he pleaded, and I had no way of wanting to refuse when he had those sad little puppy eyes. But I was angry for sure. Why would she spend all this money on me? Who was she?! I rubbed my temples, stared at the key, pondering whether or not to just take it for a long, uneasy moment.

I sighed and took the car key. "Thanks Olaf," I said unwillingly.

"Elsa will be glad you accepted it," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. After that, he left, and I closed the door, looking at Kristoff who just had a smug little grin on his face_. I'm gonna punch him._

"She's interested," he said, winking.

"Oh, shut up…" Rolling my eyes at him.

I sat back down on my bed, preoccupied with the car key. I twirled it in my palm, and sighed, plopping my back down on my bed sheets. My phone vibrated, and I stared at it, frowned. I sat back up instantly. . It was a text from Elsa.

"_It's a graduation gift, Miss Smith."_

I frowned and began tapping my screen.

"You are wasting money on me and I don't know why you are doing this."

"_Are you angry?"_

"YES. LOOK, I AM BEYOND ANGRY RIGHT NOW, ELSA!"

"_I can hear you screaming through the text."_

"I'M ANGRY, ELSA SNOW."

"_I'm sure you are. How should I repay you?"_

"BY TAKING THE CAR BACK."

"_That's unreasonable, Miss Smith."_

"YOU'RE being unreasonable, Miss Snow."

"_I like being unreasonable."_

"How dare you, Elsa Snow."

And suddenly, my anger slowly dissipated. She was very enjoyable. I couldn't help, but smile at her text. _The things you do to me, Miss Snow._

Her reply soon appeared my screen.

"_Are you still mad? Guess what, I'm not returning the car."_

"I am still mad, Elsa Snow. And you are very sneaky, I'll tell you that."

"_I take that as a compliment. Accept the car, please."_

I sighed.

"Fine, thank you, Miss Snow. I appreciate it."

"_You are very welcome."_

I groaned and threw my phone over to the bedside. Kristoff was just staring at me, still wearing that smile on his face that I wished I could wipe off him. "She's stubborn, Kristoff," I told him tiredly. He just laughed.

"Or you're just softhearted, feisty," he replied.

* * *

The graduation party, hosted by Jake, one of the popular kids at our University, was located in a club. For hours, almost an entire half of the graduates were partying, drinking, dancing. Perhaps,some even making out. Ariel decided to pull me onto the dance floor and we managed to go crazy for god knows how long. By the time I got tired, and just barely drunk, I decided to go to the bathroom, dragging Ariel with me.

"You know, that girl from graduation, I'd date her!" she shouted over the loud music.

"You're straight, though," I said.

"I'd still date her!" she yelled, and I chuckled, holding onto the slightly drunk girl as we went to the bathroom. When we got out, we were heading back to the counter to grab more drinks, but Ariel stopped us, tugging my arm.

"Hey, that girl is here," she said.

"What?!"

"The girl! She's here! Over there!"

And I frowned, staring at where she was nodding at. _Oh, fucking hell._

And there she was, sitting in the VIP lounge, five beautiful girls—I hated to admit—all around her. She was laughing, talking to the girls, whispering_,_ and ugh,_ touching! _And her blue eyes in the dark were staring right at me, her arm wrapping around one of the girls' waists while another girl was sitting on her lap. I stared back at her in shock and anger. Or was it just pure jealousy?

"Hey, you're not gonna go to her?" Ariel turned to me.

I was silent, my eyes bored into her soul. She was beautiful with her hair down, with a red dress with a strap on one shoulder, tightly wrapped around her body, showing a little cleavage. I blushed. She was trying to make me jealous. How did she know I was here? That stalker...

Her finger was pointing at me, beckoning me to join her. I frowned, questions filling my head.

"I'll be back," I told Ariel and headed towards the blonde. But just as I was about to go in, a body guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's fine, let her come in," Elsa said and he nodded, letting me in. I stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Ladies, you should go right now," she told the other girls and they all got whiny about having to leave. I rolled my eyes, letting out a little groan. Fucking jealousy... stop it! My eyes widened when one of the girls kissed her on the lips and she quickly accepted it with a little tongue play before leaving. I cleared my throat, eyes looking anywhere but her until everyone left.

The two of us then had a stare off, one glaring intensely and another just smirking.

"How did you find me?" I asked, tone strict and low which somehow surprised me. She shook her head, and let out a little chuckle.

"It's a coincidence, Miss Smith. I didn't know you were going to have a party here," she said, patting a seat next to her. "Come, sit with me."

"Then... why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Work has been a pain to me. I wanted to relax for a bit." She patted the seat next to her again. "Come here," she ordered.

I was hesitant, but her voice was commanding. I couldn't refuse. I sat down next to her, feelingextremely insecure. She poured alcohol in a shot glass and plopped a cranberry in, handing it to me.

"I'm sure you can withstand some vodka?"

I stared at the glass in front of me, shaking head. "I'm drunk enough, Elsa," I told her, and she was pouting.

"Just once," she commanded and I'd given in. I took the glass from her hand and we cheered, bringing downed the whole shot in me.

She chuckled softly when I started to cough; making weird faces from the strong alcohol.

"Low tolerance?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Just the taste that I hate," I said, grabbing another cranberry to get rid of the medicine-like taste. Ugh, that vodka tasted horrible.

She was staring at me again, slowly drinking her vodka. "You look beautiful," she said, her eyes trailing down to my bare legs, and suddenly, I felt her finger on my bare back, tracing circles. I shuddered, straightened my back and I grabbed her wrist. My cheeks were turning red, possibly from the alcohol or maybe even from this woman's fingers that just couldn't control themselves for at least one second! I gulped, as she closed the gap between us. She was breathing on my ear and her free hand was placed on my thigh, her fingers tickling me. _Oh my god, Elsa Snow, stop it!_

"E-Elsa..."

Shaking, I grabbed her hand that was on my thigh. She quickly caught my hand, and squeezed it as she breathed into my ear.

"Do you like my gift?" she breathed into me. I almost let out a little moan from her cold breath. I turned to her, and she had her hand cupped on my chin. Her eyes paralyzed me into submission and her lips... I wanted to kiss her lips. My mind was blank... probably from the drinks that I'd been having the whole evening. She was staring at me with such a fascinated expression and I was just staring back at her with innocence, and blankness.

God, what have you done to me, Elsa?

_I want you... I want you so much..._

"Are you going to answer me, Anna Smith?" she whispered to me, and we were so close, our noses brushing against one another. She was sober, and I was drunk from her beauty. _Why are you doing this to me?_

She was hurting me, and healing me each time with her lips and fingers.

Elsa pulled me nearer to her, eyes darkened with her need for me. "Answer me," she commanded lowly, and I couldn't help but obey her.

"I-I love it," I muttered in her command. She smiled gently, and kissed me tenderly. Without even knowing, I was pinned down by her again as I was lying down on the couch, moaning against her. I was drunk, alright. And my heart was pounding at supersonic speed.

Her fingers made their way from my wrists, to my hips and I was hugging her, bringing her closer to me, feeling her. But she slowly pulled away, looking at me breathlessly and sighing. _No, don't leave..._

"We're drunk," she said, laughing and fumbling with her hair. Elsa pulled us up to sit up straight, leaving me hanging and desperate and red. "Shall we head home?" she asked, getting up from her seat. I avoided looking at her and shook my head.

"No, I need to stay for a bit," I answered tenderly. She blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong and smiled. She planted a kiss on my forehead, and stroked my hair.

"You're very beautiful, Miss Smith, don't you forget that," she said and then left the club. I continued to sit, trying to figure out why she'd do something like this to me. Touch me, kiss me, and then leave me like nothing happened. Damn you, frustration. Damn _you_, Elsa Snow.

I wanted to just drown myself in alcohol and so that was what I did. I continued to drink the vodka, plunging myself further into a drunken state. It tasted awful, but I handled it well.

I didn't even know the party was already over, and Kristoff and Ariel were trying to find me. And when they did, I was too drunk to even think.

"Anna," Kristoff called and I opened my eyes, and instead of Kristoff that I was looking at, it was Elsa.

I chuckled in such a harsh manner, "You're very mysterious, Miss Snow." I reached for his cheek, stroking it softly.

Kristoff frowned. "Anna, I'm not _Miss Snow_. Let's get you home," he said, trying to pick me up. But I quickly flung him off me.

"No!" I shouted angrily. "You are one frustrating person... Elsa... Snow, you know that?"

Kristoff sighed, and reached for my purse. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked Ariel. She shrugged, arms crossed on her chest.

"How about calling that girl? She was here a while ago," she suggested and Kristoff agreed.

"You have no idea what I feel about you, don't you?!" I shouted drunkenly, my cheeks flushed from the alcohol. God, what was wrong with me?

Kristoff groaned. "Hey, I'm Anna's friend and she's currently super drunk and I don't know what to do about her. I think she's hallucinating right now, but can you come over to pick her up? We're still in the club," Kristoff said with utter professionalism. _Of course. _He smoothed my hair constantly as I continued to lie on the couch, mumbling softly to myself. "Thank you, I'm sorry about her—she's really troublesome." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Yes! Please do come… yes. Thank you. I'll be here." He hung up. "Anna, hang in there," he said and I slowly opened my eyes, this time, seeing Kristoff instead of Elsa.

I chuckled from my blurry vision.

"Geez, Kristoff... why did I even fall in love... with... someone... that makes me... feel so... incomplete...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Sad Romance

When I woke up, my head was aching and I had no idea where I was. I groaned, wanting to stay in the comfortable bed that I was sleeping in. Ugh, what was I thinking, indulging myself in alcohol just to find myself having a terrible headache?

I sighed, forcing myself up on the queen sized bed. Rubbing my forehead and groaning from the pain, I realized... I wasn't wearing my dress. Instead, I was wearing a white collar shirt, large enough to cover half way down my thighs; my braids were undone and my hair looked like a fucking mess. Fuck, I wasn't wearing any underwear. I looked around frantically, but found nothing, besides a large white closet, a white bookshelf, and an iPad laying near a Mac on a glass table.

No memory of last night came to me, and I just hoped that nobody did anything to my body. Despite having a headache, I decided to explore... whatever this place was. I wrapped myself in the blanket, slowly getting out of bed. It was quiet... really quiet.

When I got out into the hallway, I felt like I was in an art gallery. Paintings and drawings hung on both sides in frames, but I didn't have time to admire such beautiful artwork. Soon after, I noticed... music?

I quickly crossed the hall, arriving through the living room. It was empty. It had nothing but, a white piano, large pane windows that offered a breathtaking view of the skscrapers glowing of black, monolithic skyscrapers of the night city as well as an endless space of darkness in the sky—scattering with little stars. ... And a woman. A beautiful woman. Elsa was looking out the window. Somehow... she seemed different. She looked... dejected. Elsa was wearing only a blue collar shirt that left her legs completely exposed. She had a black violin in one hand and a bow in another. I wanted to go to her, to say hi, but something... it was like she was holding me back from doing that.

She picked up her violin and placed it under her chin and started playing. It was beautiful, it was as if she was a part of the violin, a part of the music; Though it Elsa had started playing pleasantly, it soon became very bitter. She had her eyes closed, and all of the sudden, the sparkle of a tear made its way down her cheek as she continued to play.

The music... it was familiar... but I couldn't grasp onto it.

I wanted to comfort her, for whatever she was crying about, but I didn't. The moon made her look like an angel that had lost her way to heaven. I leaned against the wall, staring at her thin figure, enjoying her violin playing. For a while, I thought I heard Elsa grunting. And before I knew it, the violin playing stopped abruptly, the bow slipping from her hand and dropping to the floor. The room echoed from the fall, as if she didn't drop it on purpose. Elsa was hissing in pain and agony. Hesitantly, I took a step forward, and stopped. I studied her expression... she just stared at the bow coldly as if she'd given up on everything, her violin slipping back to her side. Her blue eyes glistered in tears, but she was holding back from crying. Elsa got down on the floor, placed her violin gently down and eventually got her hands on the bow. She stood up, her fingers running up and down the grey stick. I covered my mouth as a gasp escaped when all of the sudden, she snapped the bow in half and threw it over the room, horsehair flying all over. She let out an aggravating cry, slamming her fist on top of the piano.

I frowned, my heart aching to go to her, ask her what was wrong. But I couldn't. I wanted to watch her, try to understand her from afar. If I would go to her, I didn't know what she'd do to me.

Her left hand began to crawl up over to her right shoulder, rubbing it gently and she sighed heavily, laying her head on top of her piano.

_Who are you, Elsa Snow?_

"Miss Smith, you should be sleeping right now."

Uh-oh.

I blinked, and her blue eyes were targeted towards me. She picked her head up from the piano, her eyebrows crossed in anger. I blinked again, heart beating quickly as she began to walk towards me. I wanted to back away, but I was completely frozen.

"You saw everything," she said, tone strict and low as if she might kill me if I said yes. Suddenly, she gripped onto my upper arms, and pushed me up against the wall in full force. I had to hiss from the aching pain of her grip.

"E-Elsa, I—"

I could hear her growl under her breath as she tore the blanket away from my body, her eyes still boring into me. Fuck, I was scared. The things she would do to me were hard to imagine. She was so unpredictable. She was like a puzzle that I could never solve.

Her eyes glistered in darkness and blankness, and she made me feel like I was helpless. She was against me, her hand tightly gripping onto my arms, not letting go. My breathing came in ragged, panicked bursts as she continued to scrutinize me with a terrifying glare.

"Sorry..." I muttered softly, and quickly her anger faded and she smiled tenderly at me, loosening her grip on me. Elsa sighed, her arms propped against the wall and her head leaning against my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, feeling her cool breath against my skin.

"You worried me, Miss Smith," she muttered, eyes closed. Suddenly I felt sorry for her.

"D-Did you bring me here?" I asked her, trying to forget what had happened before. I felt her nodding on my shoulder, which gave me a chance to grin. She made me feel hopeless sometimes, but I couldn't help smiling at the caring side of hers. It was like she had different personalities, going from being intimidating to being angry to being caring. What was it about this woman that I liked? What was it that she liked about me?

She raised her head, a gentle smile on her face. She swept a strand of hair behind my ear and I cringed in delight from her fingers. I stared at her blankly as her eyes wandered around my features with the softest expression ever.

"You were drunk. Olaf was in the middle of driving me back home, but your friend... was it Christopher?"

"It's Kristoff," I grinned at her soft side. And she returned the grin as well.

"He told me that I should come get you. So I did," she said as she caressed my cheeks and sighed for my careless actions. "What were you thinking, drinking all that vodka? You almost give me a heart attack, you know?" she whispered.

I just stared at her , feeling lost.

_I was thinking about you._

But I stayed silent, feeling guilty that she had to see this sloppy side of me. Yeah, what was I thinking exactly?

"You should get some sleep, Miss Smith," she said. I shook my head, and looked over to the broken bow. I could feel her eyebrows twitching at me, her eyes poisoned with pain. And I could feel it... her regret, her sorrow, her... pain. What was it about her that was so painful to look at?

"Your... bow," I mumbled and she quickly took her hand off me, and she turned away. I frowned as I heard her sigh heavily.

"W-what happened?" I asked, and by then I knew it was a terrible mistake to ask her. She smoothed her hair back and suddenly I was up against the wall again, her expression stern. Her darkened blue eyes staring right into my soul, her palm slammed right onto the wall, next to my ear and my heart was pounding like crazy. She had this look as if she was yearning for something... yearning for me.

"C-can you tell me why you... did that? I-I mean, your violin playing is beautiful and such, but—"

She chuckled bitterly, but slowly stopped and that grimacing look was back again. Her eyes rolled down to the floor quietly.

"It's not how it used to be," she muttered, almost too softly for me to hear. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"W-why?" I asked, but this only made her stop speaking completely. No, she wouldn't tell me. Stop with the secrets, Miss Snow... Please.

"Go. To. Sleep," she commanded and it was harsher than ever when she was only whispering to me. Her seductive eyes stared at me, meeting my helpless ones. Her hand was on my chin, turning my head to her. "Please, Miss Smith," she begged softly this time, and I couldn't help but obey her.

_She doesn't know how I feel. She doesn't know how I feel. She doesn't know how I feel._

"Why don't you come...?" I asked her, trailing off. She stared at me, emotionless and quickly a smirk perked up from her expression. And I was suddenly very glad that I'd get her mood lifted even if it was for a short amount of time.

She reached for my hair, gently smoothing out the messiness.

"I'd love to sleep with you," she replied softly and I flushed deep crimson. "But I have things to do right now." Oh. Oddly, I was a bit disappointed.

"I-It's past three in the morning, though," I stuttered, unsure what I should say.

"No, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. _Sure, Miss Snow._ I looked carefully, seeing her with dark circles that were coated with light makeup. She was tired. Definitely.

"You look... tired," I muttered, frowning when she stopped staring at me. I didn't even realize that I had my hand up on her cheek. I immediately felt flushed and quickly pulled my hand away once her eyes met mine. "I-I mean, I can see your dark circles... and not that I don't want to sleep with you, it's just I-I want to—I mean, I want you to... you know, stay healthy... and... such," I said, trailing off in embarrassment. I stared at the ground, feeling heat rushing through my face.

_God, Anna, why can't you just shut your damn mouth for just a second!_

Fortunately, this brought a bout of giggles out of Elsa.

"I'll be fine. I'll go to sleep when I'm done with my work," she replied with a satisfied grin. "Now, why don't you head back to bed?"

I nodded, but felt a slight breeze down below. "Um... I-I... my underwear..."

Elsa blinked. "Oh, sorry. I took it to the washing machine."

Oh god. I blushed, mouth dry once she said that. She saw everything. I let out a little cough, letting my insecurity out. Damn it, she knew my body before she even got to know me!

"Don't worry, you look beautiful, Miss Smith," she said, despite seeing me currently in hell right now. I bit my bottom lip, staring at the floor so that I could just be little and just hide away from this woman. I gripped onto the bottom of my collar shirt.

Suddenly, I felt her hand under my chin and she forced me to look up at her.

"Your lip biting is very tempting, Miss Smith, you know that?" she said with a very attractive smile on her face. And she kissed me, pulling my collar against her. Gosh, I was all tensed up and blushing as she ravaged me. I relaxed as she she tangled her fingers around mine, gently putting my arms around her neck and then gliding hers down to wrap around my waist. For a minute, I let her kiss me until we pulled apart. My cheeks began flushing badly, my heart feeling like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Sleep?" she asked and I nodded, fiddling with my fingers and looking down on the floor with a very embarrassed expression that Elsa probably found cute.

"I-I'll see you later..." I muttered unaware of my high pitched voice, quickly walking back to the bedroom. I could feel her little smirk behind my back.


	8. Chapter 8: Hello

"Miss Smith..."

Huh?

A hand tenderly ran through my hair, the sensation making me cringe in delight and in relaxation. I shuddered under the warm blanket, wanting to sleep in more. I knew it was morning, the sun shining warmly on my face.

The hand slowly came down to my cheek and to my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. I groaned as I tried to shake it off.

"Miss Smith..." the voice whispered to my ear again, and slowly, I opened my eyes against my will, finally realizing who was awakening me from my slumber. Elsa's face was hovering over me and immediately, my eyelids were wide open. I had the urge to sit up and when I did, I hit my head against Elsa's and we both groaned in pain. She chuckled as she rubbed her forehead, backing away from me.

"Whoa, careful there," she said, laughing at my clumsiness as I stumbled around on the floor, trying to get a grip on the bedside. I flushed and was completely speechless.

"Uh... I'm—you're... this... A-are you okay?" I managed out and mentally slapped myself for not apologizing first.

She stood up straight and let out a little laugh and a nod. "I'm fine, but I have to get to work right now," she said. I nodded, staring at her outfit, a black suit with a blue tie. My heart jumped. Why does she look so gorgeous with suits _and_ dresses?! _This is insane. _I was drooling at her figure, not paying any attention to what she was saying.

As I continue to space out, Elsa suddenly grabbed onto the back of neck and her lips were on me again. My eyes were wide open from the surprise kiss, my hand gripping onto her toned, but thin upper arm as she gripped onto my jaw. I let out a little whiny squeal when she pulled away as she caressed my freckled cheeks, her cold hands brushing against my freckles, below my eyes. I looked at her, dazed, just half awake as I tried to comprehend her actions.

"Good morning," she muttered softly and sweetly to me. I gave out a little smile.

"Good morning to you too, ma'am," I replied back.

"You can sleep more if you want," she whispered. "But I'm sure you have things to do as well?"

_I can't sleep after what you just did, Elsa!_

I gave out a little nod. Since my parents were staying for a week in LA, I might as well spend some time with them. Of course, I never planned to go back to New York with them because I really love living here... especially now when she was here.

"I-I need to... see my parents..." I told her shyly. She nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

"Stay for a little bit. You're going to have to eat breakfast, alright?" she said and I nodded.

"Good." She walked out of the room, as I sat in bed, looking at her thin back, my knees pulled up against my chest. _Why did I fall for her?_

She is wealthy, currently a CEO, beautiful, and strangely, very... _very_ kind. But here I was, curling up in one of her beds, trying to get my thoughts straightened up—getting my _heart_ to straighten up, which was nearly impossible. She was rich, I was just... an average University student that just graduated two days ago with barely enough money to keep me on the track of life. She has needs and I was one of her _needs_. How I fell so deeply in love with her was beyond belief and beyond me. _This_ wasn't me.

I sighed, engulfing myself in total darkness under the blanket. The door opened. Elsa came back with my dress and heels and a new set of clothes to wear.

"I don't think you should wear a dress, Miss Smith," she said and I picked my head up, seeing her with her arms outstretched with a V-neck shirt, a green flannel and a pair of jeans with my under garments.

I slowly took the clothes. "Thanks, Elsa," I muttered softly, bringing my clothes up to my chest as she went back to the doorway.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside," she said gently, but I only stared at her, overtaken by empty, cold thoughts. She quickly shut the door and I could hear her heels descending through the hall.

_You drive me crazy sometimes, Elsa Snow. How are you doing this?_

I took my time getting dressed, rolling up the sleeves of the flannel shirt. These clothes... they looked expensive as if they cost hundreds of dollars. And they smelled very expensive... like Elsa. They smelled _like_ Elsa.

I dragged myself out of the room. I was immediately captivated with amazement at the art around the was beautiful, for sure, though, I never really understood the meaning of most arts, but these were full of nature, music, a diversity of people. Perhaps, I was just dense.

"They're my grandfather's paintings," a voice sounded next to me. I almost choked on my saliva once I noticed her admiring the paintings next to me, her arms crossed together and looking up proudly at the paintings.

"H-He paints?" I asked.

"Used to. He's gone now," she replied.

Oh.

"I-I'm—"

"You're probably hungry right now," she interrupted, probably not wanting me to pity her. Indeed, I was hungry. "Come, I cooked up some bacon and eggs. Added some salad as well," she said, reaching for my hand and dragging me through the room (living room maybe?) from yesterday and to the kitchen. I looked behind me as she hauled me out, finding no bow and no violin, but just a white piano sitting by the corner, and some furniture as well, with a too big of a flat screen TV planted on the wall and plants set by the corner.

The view of LA was magnificent, sunlight going through the windows and birds chirping through the morning sky. Skyscrapers looked tall enough and thin enough that they could crash down any day. This... was her home—this beautiful place.

The familiar smell of bacon and eggs made its way to my nostrils, making my belly scream for food. It growled loudly, almost immediately as I sat by the counter and I flushed pink, hearing Elsa chuckling softly at me as she poured some milk for me.

"Eat up, Miss Smith," she said and I obeyed. I squirmed in delight from the taste.

"Did you make this?" I asked her excitedly, and she nodded.

"Do you like it?" she said, sitting across from me, the tip of her blonde braid brushing against the marbled counter. She placed her chin on top of her palm, propping itself on the counter, staring at me with such calm and fascination. I gave out a quick nod and continued to stuff everything into my mouth as if I hadn't eaten anything in years.

She could cook as well.

Soon enough, and with great satisfaction, I managed to finish everything off with a glass of milk. "Thanks for the food," I said. Elsa chuckled and suddenly, her thumb swept through the top of my lips.

"Milk," she said, licking her thumb and I was blushing again. She was bold!

I wanted to crawl under a blanket in embarrassment.

"T-thanks," I muttered. For a while, we were silent, her gentle, mysterious eyes were targeted at me. I fidgeted, avoiding her looks until her hand came up to my cheek, caressing it. I looked up and my heart just dropped when she had that sorrowful expression back from yesterday—no, it happened more than just yesterday.

"E-Elsa," I mumbled, her fingers gently running through my hair and cheek. Her eyes sparkled in tears and as one ran down her cheek, my finger came up to it, slowly wiping her grief away and then cupping her soft, pale cheek. "What's wrong, Elsa?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered, voice quivering quietly. "I missed you... so much..."

It was as if I wasn't there. I frowned and placed my hand on top of hers. What was she talking about? No, more like_, who_ was she talking about? She continued to stare at me with that look and I had no clue what to do with her. _What are you hiding from me, Elsa?_

I was going to think that this girl was crazy... but no, she was just hurt. About something.

Something that I didn't know of.

Something that I _should_ know of.

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered again, another teardrop traveled down her cheek, Elsa kept looking at me in a rather distant manner. She continued to stroke my cheek softly with her thumb and I was extremely confused, and dazed, and angry.

"Elsa... Why are you saying sorry?" I asked, growing impatient, but it was as if I wasn't there as she continued to stare at me longingly. The violin... her crying... her sudden interest in me... what was all this? What was it that she wanted me to know?

What did she want from me?

"Will you tell me?" I asked softly, practically afraid what she would say to me. But she blinked, staring at me in shock in an instant and pulled her hand back from my cheek. Elsa quickly wiped her tears, looking at me with fear and now, I was just so confused and bewildered.

"S-sorry," she said getting up from her seat, and backing away from me, hand rounded up in a fist as she placed it on her chest. She wasn't even staring at me!

"W-what—"

"Come," she said in a thick tone as if that breakdown was absolutely nothing. "Your car's waiting." She cleared her throat, looking down on the floor. I shouldn't push her... I couldn't, anyway.

I... wouldn't.

I got down from my chair and came towards her, putting my palms on top of her chest.

"What's bothering you?" I managed out, my voice smooth and soft—calming, her eyes slowly coming up to meet my teal ones. I bit my lip, running her blank, tired expression through my mind. I could swear she didn't sleep last night. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, again avoiding looking at me.

"Nothing," she murmured, looking down on the floor and fumbling with her fringes.

It was obvious that she was lying to me. But what could I do? She wouldn't tell me anything, being very stubborn and quiet about this.

If only I was this stubborn about her, too.

She just had to be a pain, didn't she?

"Please," she started coldly, "Can we just go outside, now?"

I gave out a hesitant nod and she let out a smile that left me very uncertain and conflicted. Her fingers stroked my hair once. "Thank you," she replied.

"W-wait!" I said and she stopped walking, turning around, her head tilting in confusion.

"Your tie..." I came up to her again, got my hand on her tie and started fixing it. I could feel her cold, sorrowful eyes on me as I concentrated on not looking at her, but at the piece of blue cloth. "There, it's perfect now," I said, patting it on her chest, looking up at her proudly, but the proud smile I had was gone soon enough.

I clenched hard on her collar when she was staring at me darkly, expression that was so hard to tell if she was wanting and needing or just plain depressed and tired.

I gulped as I was being lured by her gaze. Never before have I been so... so uncomfortable. Just by _one _woman. I never thought someone would make me feel so conflicted.

"Y-you shouldn't be hanging around long," I said. "I-I mean," I stared at the floor, "You have work and it seems like I'm holding you back from—"

She pushed me against her and slipped her lips against mine, hand running through my hair. It was a light and fluffy kiss which I enjoyed very much. She pulled away almost immediately and smiled gently.

"Thank you," she said lightly.

_No. Thank you, Miss Snow._

I nodded, a blush creeping through my skin as we walked out of her apartment, her palm softly enveloped around mine. I decided to let her hold my hand for once. Olaf was waiting for us downstairs, twirling the car key around his finger. It was a different car, a pleasantly, nice white Audi RS 5 in front of us.

"It's your car," Elsa said, turning back to me with her usual attractive smile. But I wasn't returning the smile. I mean, I was happy that she would do something like this for me, would buy a car for me, but... that was a lot of money that she was spending on me. No, she didn't care anyway. And she wouldn't.

"Do you like it?" she asked and I nodded slightly excited and a bit unhappy. I couldn't tell her that she was just wasting money when she was looking this happy, like a kitty, to me. Her happy grin could melt me. Even after that little crying session back there... the least I could do was to make her feel happy again. So I had to accept her so called 'little' gift.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and patted me to get in the car.

As Olaf drove Elsa back to her company, my mind was just filled with questions, lots of confusion and anger. But mostly confusion.

I looked out the window, and sighed loudly, unaware that Elsa was looking at me. I felt her hand on mine, forcing my fingers apart as she tangled her fingers between mine.

I turned to look at my hand and then to her, wanting to pull my hand away. We were friends. What did she think she was doing to me?

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"_You're_ what's wrong," I blurted out and I'd admit, it took courage enough for me to say that. Or maybe I just didn't realize that I'd said that. I didn't care if she was angry because... she was.

She let go of my hand and whipped her head to the window. Her fingers rounded up in a fist, clutching on her knee. But I didn't care. I needed answers... desperately.

"You didn't sleep yesterday , did you?" I asked, sliding myself nearer to her. She said nothing. "Answer me, Elsa," I said softly, trying not to provoke her to get angry. She was scary enough. But it was obvious... it was obvious that I cared for her. It was just that... I wouldn't know if she realized.

"Olaf, put on headphones now," she said.

"Of course," he said, stopping at the red light.

For a while we stayed quiet as if she needed time to think. Time was going by slower than usual.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, turning to me and that look! What the hell was it with that expression?! She reached for my head, but I grabbed her wrist, putting it on her side as I continued to glare at her, trying to be as big as I could possibly be.

"Why?" I asked her, and she was completely overwhelmed by my confidence. But in the inside, I was scared and frustrated.

_Weak._

She sighed and looked out to the window. "You wouldn't understand," she said softly.

"I can't if you don't tell me, Elsa. What you're doing to yourself... to _me_, is really—"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." Damn, I was blunt and she was just so calm about everything like she was made out of ice or something.

She looked at me and then smiled with tenderness, yet it felt so wretched. She smoothed her fringes back. Hot.

"I get nightmares," she told me softly, laying her head against the window and looking down on her fingers. "The... complicated... bad kind," she said, chuckling.

Finally she'd tell me something. "Tell me about it," I asked her. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it and just trying to encourage her. Her blue eyes looked at our hands and then to me and back.

"Remember when I told you about that person that made me miserable for all these years?"

I nodded.

"I get these... dreams about her. She is always in my sleep, almost every night, smiling gently at me in the dark and I just keep apologizing, telling her that everything I did was my fault and that I should have been the one that suffered in her place. I just can't stand it when she is just smiling at me like everything is fine," she said. "It's okay, she says. I'm fine, she says. But I... I'm the one at fault. I almost..." she paused, sighing and trying to get rid of the horrible lump stuck in her throat. I squeezed her hand, telling her that it was okay to say it. She smiled bitterly for a second at me before continuing.

"_I... almost killed her."_

Oh, shit...

I was speechless, overwhelmed by these cold words coming out of Elsa's mouth. She looked at me, watching my expression as if she wanted me to say something. She didn't like this silence around her. I cleared my throat.

"The girl... what's her name?" I asked and her expression dulled.

"I don't want to talk about her, Miss Smith," she answered, squeezing my hand tightly. I winced and suddenly, she pulled me up against her, our noses brushing against each other, her eyes meeting mine.

"It's... discomforting," she said, voice low and it managed to get all sexy.

_God damn it, Olaf's right there, Miss Snow!_

I gulped, heat filling in my body. I could feel her breathing lightly against me. I couldn't even figure out if she was angry at me or not. She lowered me between her legs and I was kneeling in front of her, facing her. I was on top of her and she was just sitting in her seat, staring into my eyes, a little smirk perking upon her lips. She grabbed the back of my neck, taking advantage of my surprise.

"I told you, Miss Smith. I don't like being overly exposed," she whispered into my ears. I shuddered, using my free hand as support, putting it on top of her left shoulder. I almost let out a squeak from her breath. She let her fingers run through my fringes as I fiddled with her collar. Elsa leaned back into her seat, dragging my braid towards her softly. She brought it up to her nose, and sniffed it, making me blush deeply.

"You're so sweet..." she said, her eyes darkening into greed and wants. I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain my composure, and especially my heart beat.

"Elsa..." I muttered. I was mesmerized and hypnotized by her. But it was as if she didn't hear me. She stared at me blankly, my legs between hers and her free hand slowly coming up to my back. She ignored me and pushed me up against her even more.

God, I could feel her breasts against mine, her minty breath against my warm skin. It just felt... soothing. Like my body was meant to be... for her. Like magnets. That's right, magnets.

For some reason, my eyes trailed down to her lips and suddenly, I had the freaking urge to pull her tie towards me. I crashed my lips against hers, getting a comfortable, and fluttery feeling in my body. I could feel her shudder from the impact and my overall confidence.

Her lips... they were like a home to me.

She didn't expect me to kiss her, but she wanted me as much as I wanted her. God, oh, why... _why _did I have to fall for her? And to fall so hard?

It was a light kiss, but it was enough for her to smile and enough for me to become nervous. It was unfair to see her smile so sweetly to me while I was just kneeling in front of her, fiddling with her tie and staying awkward. She played around with my braid, twirling the tip around her fingers, as I breathed heavily, drunken with her beauty and control. I was like... a puppet.

I stared at her blankly. "S-sorry," I mumbled, trying to push myself off her, but she held onto my wrist tightly, and I had no idea what she was thinking in that bizarre mind of hers. "E-Elsa..." I tugged my wrist towards me; still, she didn't let me go.

Her other hand was wrapped around my hip and suddenly, she set me down on her, and now, I was sitting down on her lap. I yelped, completely embarrassed by the sudden action. "Elsa... what are you—"

"You're so sexy, Miss Smith," she whispered, her hand cupping on my chin. I was staring right at her. Ugh, what was she? A moment ago, she was all depressed and now she was controlling me!

I was huffing and puffing, completely ignoring the fact that Olaf was in front of us. I could feel her breasts against me, her fringes slightly touching my forehead, my heart pounding hard enough to make me faint. My restrained hand was around her neck. This situation... it was quite... arousing, I'd admit. Though, I didn't want it to be.

She kissed me roughly, and I could feel a little smile on her lips. Her tongue swept against my bottom lip and I tensed up, my fingernails scratching the back of her neck, goose bumps spreading across my skin. She was being so, so, _so _needy. But I obliged to her wants.

"Mmmn..." I let out a little moan as her lips pried my mouth wider, her tongue exploring in my mouth as her hand found its way down my waist and under my shirt. Her _bare_ hands were on _my_ skin!

My palms found its way up Elsa's hair as I held her softly in place as she continued to kiss me.

We pulled apart soon, leaving both of us breathless and, quite possibly, even aroused. She let go of me, letting out a cheerful chuckle and her eyes sparkled in happiness as she adjusted her tie. I was still sitting on her, slightly disappointed that it ended so quickly.

"You surprised me, Miss Smith," she said, resting her arms around my neck. She scratched the back of it slowly, making me want to let out a moan. "I didn't know you could be so bold."

I blushed. Yeah, when did I become so bold?

I wrapped my arms against my stomach, not looking at her, but right... at her breasts.

Fuck.

I definitely could not _stand _looking at her at this moment. "I don't... I'm not—you can't," I stuttered, and cleared my throat. "You made me... like this," I mumbled. She was taken by surprise for a second, until she smirked, and then laughed loudly.

"You're so cute, Miss Smith," she laughed and damn, was I embarrassed and red.

"S-shut up!" I shouted. Oh, please kill me, someone.

"Ooh, being aggressive here, aren't we? Should I be scared?" she joked.

"You should!"

"Oh no, don't kill me, please."

"I will if you continue to joke around like that," I pouted.

She continued to laugh as I made my way to my seat, pouting at her, arms folded across my chest. And when she was done laughing, she entangled her fingers between mines in silence, kissing the back of my hand. This... this was relaxing.

We arrived at her company after a couple of minutes of comforting silence.

"Would you like to hang out in my office for a while?" Elsa asked, but I shook my head, my thumb running circles on the back of her palm. Olaf made his way out of the car and towards Elsa's side to open the door.

I thought I saw her pouting, but she nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you when work is done," she said as we got out of the car. Olaf handed me the car key and bowed.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Smith," he smiled, patting on my shoulder and walked into the building without us. We watched him disappear to the front desk, engulfing himself in his work and the phone.

"I guess, I'll see you later too, Elsa," I said, squeezing her hand one last time before we separated. Elsa nodded with a cheerful smile on her face. She kissed my forehead, holding there for a few seconds before pulling away. I let out a little giggle when her fringes were tickling me.

"Have nice day at work," I said. She nodded.

"I'll catch you later." And she was in the building, waving at me and I waved back until she was gone.

"_I'll catch you later, Anna!"_

I blinked, leaning against my car as a flash of... whatever that was, passed through my mind and disappeared like a ghost.

_What the hell was that? _

In it, there was a blonde, her fringes covering her forehead with a little braid, standing in a park, a white violin and bow in her palms with a black snowflake on the bottom corner of the violin, the sun setting down. She was smiling so widely, and so happily as she waved her tiny hand that was holding a bow. But it happened too fast that it was just a blur.

It must've been the alcohol.

_It must've been._

Deciding that it was nothing, I shook it off and got into my new car, driving to my parents.


	9. Chapter 9: Me and My Broken Heart

As I was driving down the highway, I turned on the radio just so that I could get rid of... whatever that was in my head. Though, it just kept bothering me… I rolled down my window; fresh wind came brushing across my skin and hair.

Blur. Everything was a fucking blur.

It had been minutes since Elsa and I separated with a memorable peck on my forehead and a hand softly enveloped around mine. I bit my lip as I drove, hoping that this distraction wouldn't make me crash, especially when Elsa just bought this car for me.

Soon enough, I was relieved from these thoughts when I finally got to meet my parents in a bar. They were drinking beer, of course, and as I entered the restaurant and caught eyes with my Pa, I noticed that they had started ordering food.

He came running to me, crushing me into a big, warm hug as Ma continued with her order.

"I missed you, darling!" he said, rubbing his head on my shoulder. I groaned, rolled my eyes and soothed his big back.

"Pa, it's only been two days and you guys still have plenty of time to spend with me," I said as we pulled away and he lead me to our seats. I took the menu, and skimmed it as Ma came over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Well, we won't be spending a lot of time together when you're with that Elsa girl," he replied, leaning back on the chair.

I almost choked on my saliva at that response.

"Pa!" I yelled, flushed red as he laughed. "Ma, don't laugh with him! And don't try to apologize while you're at it as well." I folded my arms and pouted as they continued to laugh at me.

But, I'd spend time with Elsa if she'd allow it. I mean, of course she would. I'd even try to make an excuse of wanting to know more about her even if she just kept... shutting me out.

Our food came along a good old bottle of wine. We ate for a while, talking about their times in New York and how my cousin, Rapunzel, and her boyfriend, Eugene, were doing. Apparently, they were going to get married in a few months or so, which I was just so happy about. I even managed to call Rapunzel and screamed all over the place while she just kept telling me to shut up. I could feel her embarrassment creeping on her as Eugene took over her place and said hi to me.

Oh, such cuties.

We hanged up shortly after Ma and Pa managed to chat with them for a few minutes.

"So, what about you?" Ma asked. I quickly took a sip of wine.

"What _about _me?"

She groaned. "What are you talking about, honey? You think we wouldn't notice how you two were staring at each other? Especially you, Anna, the way you stare at her."

The... two of us? Oh, shit.

_Oh no. This is bad. This is so bad._

I let out a nervous chuckle, looking anywhere but my parents. "W-What are you talking about?" How obvious could I get? Ma raised her eyebrows at me as Pa just stared at me with a smirk. Oh, that's just fucking great.

"Oh come on, she's rich, _beyond_ gorgeous, has a nice job probably, and has been so respectful and nice to us. You don't think I notice you blushing the whole time we were eating? You weren't even a loud mouth like before when you were talking to your cousin!" she said.

_You forgot the part where she cries in front of me for some odd reason, is controlling, and is pretty damn possessive._

"Well, maybe it's because I didn't feel like talking," I said, instead. She folded her arms, rolling her eyes at me. How the hell did I get this woman to be my mother?

"Okay, whatever you say," she replied, raising her hands up. I snorted. Man, she was funny.

"So, do you like her?"

Oh, god, I thought we were already done with that!

I pondered for a moment, playing with my food as I tried to contain myself from blushing.

"No, I don't like her."

_Yes, I love her._

"Are you sure about that?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

_No._

"Then you should give her a chance," Ma said, her tone serious and her smile melting. She took my hand and squeezed. "Serious Anna."

Without saying anything, I drank my wine silently and after a few minutes, we got out of the restaurant and went to a mall for some shopping. For a while, we got clothes, souvenirs, accessories, and more food. It took several hours and I was already exhausted after holding more than ten bags of stuff.

Ma kept me company as we sat down on a bench, while Pa went off to buy some boxers. I massaged my shoulder, groaning at the relief of the aches. We sat in silencefor a while until my phone vibrated. It was Elsa and it gave me joy.

_Meetings are so boring. I'm texting you in the middle of it. I wish you're right here next to me. :\_

Gosh, she was sweet.

I began typing, my heart fluttering with butterflies. I didn't even notice Ma looking over my shoulder.

_Stay concentrated, Elsa. Wait, what's your company doing?_

I groaned when I didn't even ask her that during our meeting when we first met. My phone vibrated, immediately. Heh, she must've been so bored to reply this fast.

_Selling designs and marketing instruments? I want to leave, Miss Smith. Please, help me._

_Stay strong! Stay alive, Elsa! You can do it! I have faith in you!_

_Ugh, Olaf's yelling at me to concentrate. He's strict with meetings. He's going to take my phone away! I want to talk to you._

_Elsa, you need to concentrate. :)_

_I don't want to. He's yelling at me again._

I smirked at her cute text. I could feel her pouting on the other line, laying her head on the table, trying to hide her phone from Olaf. My phone vibrated with another text.

_I want to kiss you right now. It makes me feel better._

I flushed at that sudden text. I was totally not expecting that turn. But... this was Elsa, so of course she would do something like this. I pondered a while, thinking of what to say.

_Elsa, you can, if you concentrate._

Nope, too casual.

_No, Elsa. We can't do that._

Ugh, too distant!

_If you want, we can meet up after this._

Yep, that's better... I think?

I pressed the send button, regardless, waiting for her to reply back. My phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_Yes, let's meet. Can you come up to my office later, then? The meeting will probably end in a few minutes, unless some idiot wants to present something useless on the smart board. I'm tired. Olaf stopped trying to take my phone._

I giggled. Thank god for the invention of text, or else I'd be blushing the whole way through.

_I'll see you later then, Elsa._

_Take your time, Miss Smith. Say hi to your parents for me, please. I'll catch you later, too._

I turned my screen off and let out a refreshing sigh and a satisfying smile on my face. God, talking or even texting to Elsa could be so unpredictable sometimes, but even so, it was comforting.

I didn't even realize my mom giggling over my shoulder until she snatched my phone out of my hand, going through conversations from Elsa and me.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" I shouted, trying to grab my phone back. She laughed, putting it over her head, and scrolling through our texts.

"Hmm? I thought you told me that you and Elsa weren't a thing?" she said. I gave up from snatching my phone and my face became dull. We were never a thing to begin with...

"We're... not," I muttered dully, looking down on my feet and wrapping my arms together. Us kissing, touching each other... and yet, we were still friends.

_Friends._

Ma stared at me, wondering what was wrong with me when I let out a heavy sigh, my shoulder slumped. I felt her hand on my back and I could see her smiling softly at me, her wrinkles only barely showing.

"I... heard you guys doing... _things_in the bathroom during our time at the restaurant," she began and I was blushing furiously. Forget about that whole friend situation thing. Ma knew about this!

"M-Ma, I—Y-you shouldn't even be peeking, god," I said, almost speechless.

"I didn't peek! I heard! There's a difference, sweetheart." Words just wouldn't come out. The thought of her hearing us do… stuff was unimaginable. She let out a little chuckle, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, rubbing my arm.

"Still, I've got something to tell you, honey," she said.

I turned to her. She stared back at me with her gentle teal eyes.

I frowned and nodded, waiting for her to say something. Ma sighed lightly and let out a small giggle.

"When you were younger, Anna, about six, there was this little girl that had her violin in her arms everywhere she went. And she was always in that one park every day, playing her violin, always gaining compliments and cheers, encores and all. She played beautifully and she was just _gorgeous _as a whole. You were there always by her side, happily cheering for her, hugging her and all and you guys were just so cute. And you were the loudest while cheering for her, sitting on the floor and listening to her play her violin."

I couldn't speak. What was it that she wanted to tell me? She was just staring at me, waiting for me to respond. Ma continued after meeting some awkward silence.

"There was also this one time you were with her for the whole evening and you fell asleep on the floor, drooling all over the place. That little girl had to stay with you, worrying whether she should wake you up or not. She even tried to wake you up, making awful noises on her violin." Ma laughed at the thought of it.

But I didn't laugh. I was confused, trying to figure what she was trying to tell me. Even as she told me this, I couldn't recall anything. Nothing about me sleeping in the park, cheering for anyone, or playing with anyone. Especially not with a gorgeous little girl since my whole life was spent with idiots.

"What... are you telling me, Ma?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't get it, do you?"

I shook head.

Ma sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "When the time comes, you'll know." She stared back at me. "You'll be fine, Anna."

I blinked, gathering my thoughts, trying to figure out what she was telling me.

Ma looked at me, snapping her fingers between my eyes as I continued to look at her, dazed. "Anna!" she called and quickly, I snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh- sorry. C-Can I go? Elsa's waiting for me."

I stood up and kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Say hi to Elsa for me, alright? And don't overthink what I just told you before, and—"

"Ma, it's okay!" I chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine. There's nothing to think about," I said, hoping that that was the truth.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, honey."

"See ya!" I shouted as I ran out. "Say bye to Pa for me!"

I managed to get into my car, without thinking too much about what she told me. Little girl? I... never met a little girl before. Did I? Was I too young to remember? _No, let's not think about this. Let's just enjoy being with Elsa first._

I shook my head as if I could forget these thoughts, though it would never work for me.

It took only a couple of minutes to get to Elsa. Olaf was just sitting in his usual space, his Mac in front of him, his look all poised and strict, but somehow gentle. My eyes were met with the glassy stylization of Elsa's name on it before I even met eyes with Olaf.

"Olaf," I called with a grin on my face. He looked up and immediately, grinning himself, he got up from his seat and tipped his head forward. I chuckled at his little bow.

"Miss Smith."

"Hey, is Elsa here?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think she's in the gym right now. I'll lead you up to her if you want, Miss Smith."

_They have a gym!_

"Uh, yeah sure," I said as he went around his desk and led me to the elevator, his hand on my waist. And I was blushing at the gentle contact.

He pressed the up button and the elevator door immediately opened. The gym was just below Elsa's office.

"So, I heard that you were yelling at Elsa for texting during a meeting?" I said and chuckled at the same time. Olaf let out a cheerful chortle, nodding as a reply.

"I'm strict in meetings, Miss Smith. Usually she gets bored and I have to lead her and help her out all the way through. But outside of meetings, she's serious about work. She gets things done in a snap, demands what she needs from others, talks to other people through the phone and whatnot."

"No wonder she looks so exhausted..." I muttered, remembering last night.

Olaf was quiet for a moment and I could feel the atmosphere worsening_. Please_ tell me I didn't say anything wrong again. I heard him let out a stifled sigh.

"Yes but... I don't think that's the main reason why she is, though."

Oh, really?

I pursed my lips, wanting to know more. But I figured, it'd be better if I ask Elsa instead... though, I had doubts that she'd tell me anything.

When we arrived in the gym, there was nobody there. Of course, it was much larger than Elsa's office. There were gym equipment everywhere, boxing gloves, jump ropes, basketball, treadmills, weight lifting sets and whatnot.

"Elsa is in the room in front of you. Sorry, but I have to go back down to finish up my work, Miss Smith. Do you think you can find her?"

I nodded without turning to him, admiring everything in the gym. I didn't even realize he left.

Once he did, I was all by myself until I heard yelling from the room in front of me. Silently, I walked towards it, finding Elsa near the window, her... sweaty back towards me. Damn, she was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. And she was all sticky from sweat.

She was hot. Literally. And I was blushing, until I heard her yell.

"No, you are _not_ going to touch her. Don't you dare, or else I'm going to—do you realize how many people I have behind my back to support me? I can order as many people as I want to protect her and if I must, I can even send you somewhere where you'll never see her or me... She has nothing to do with you or our past relationship... You wouldn't even _want _to know what I'll do to you if you touch even a single strand of hair on her... We've been over for the past two years and you're telling me that you want me back? You're hilarious, don't you think? ... I swear to god, leave. Her. Alone." She hanged up her phone with a growl, throwing her phone down on the floor.

I was startled by her sudden release to shout. I was worried about her... no; I was more worried about that call. Her? Who the hell was her?

Elsa began punching and kicking the strike bag, her sweat flying everywhere as she concentrated her anger on the bag, her braid swaying to and fro from her shoulder to her back, her arm muscles... god, her arms were so beautiful. I'd love to continue to stare at this beauty forever, but there were better things to do.

With a bolt of courage, I cleared my throat and knocked on the wall a few times, giving out a very unconvincing smile. She was concentrating a little too hard to even notice that I was here.

"Elsa," I said.

She stopped punching the bag, breathing heavily and sweating like a waterfall. Immediately, she let out a happy grin.

"Miss Smith," she replied, coming towards me and ripping her gloves off. I opened my arms for a hug as well as she, but Elsa stopped abruptly and chuckled.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just I'm sweating right now. I don't want you to get all dirty because of me."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, putting my arms behind my back.

"Can you wait in my office? I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can get some dinner."

"Yeah, I-I guess, I'll be going, then," I said, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't touch me—wait.

As I turned around, Elsa held onto my wrist, and kissed me gently, her free hand gently going through my hair, giving me a relieving feeling. And gosh, her odor was just so sweet. I wouldn't mind it if she'd hug me right now. But I complied with her wish.

"I'll take a quick shower, I'll be up there in a second. I promise," she whispered in my ear, pulling away almost instantly. I smiled and nodded, giving one last squeeze on her hand before we separated.

All I had in my mind right now was, the things we were doing to each other was more like the things people do as couples. Why did we have to stay as friends? I couldn't understand her. I felt like probably never would

I went up to her office, finding it pretty spacious and empty like always. Well, this was the second time I came up here anyway.

I have never really realized this, but... her desk was huge and well organized. Actually, everything was so well organized! I ran my fingers along the edge of her desk, feeling the pleaseantly cooled glass on my fingertips. There was barely anything on her desk, except for a Mac and a few copy papers and a cup of mechanical pencils and pens and a picture of her and Olaf in an amusement park. I smiled when I saw Elsa smiling so widely, wrapping her arms around Olaf's neck as Olaf gave out a peace sign. I looked behind me, seeing tall skyscrapers around me, the evening sunlight enveloping everything the room.

I let out a satisfying sigh as I watched the sky, setting myself up against the desk. Somehow, even without Elsa's presence around me, this room made me feel like her. As if I'd be the one that took her place as a CEO—a strict, poised, yet gentle person. _So, this is how it feels like to become someone like Elsa._

Her office was peaceful, even comfy enough that I was beginning to feel drowsy. I didn't even realize Elsa coming into the office, calling my name several times, until she was in front of me, blocking the warm sunlight.

"Miss Smith," she called, but I stayed dazed.

Elsa let out a little frown, suddenly shoving her hand around my neck and pushed me up against her and now, I was completely awake, blushing at her strict, maddened look.

Well, I was probably in trouble and pretty damn speechless from her action. But this was Elsa, and every time she has done something like this, I was just an utterly useless blob of a mess.

I felt her breasts against mine, her silky blue tie brushing against me, her dark glowing eyes boring into me. I gripped her toned arms, almost letting out a needy whimper out of my lips, overwhelmed by my pounding heart and this intimidating woman.

"Did you know how many times I had to call your name?" she muttered, her tone extremely strict. She didn't even give me a chance to speak, crashing her lips against mine and then pushing me down on the desk. I moaned, wanting to resist her as her tongue began searching my mouth through my lips. Gosh, she was hungry for me... and angry.

She grabbed the side of my head, pulling me closer to her as she dominated me. Her hands! Where did she think she was bringing them to?!

She grabbed my ass, squeezed it. She was smirking against me! I grabbed her fringes, waiting for her to finish and when we pulled away, I was all dazed and breathless. I was seeing stars and unicorns. Nope, I couldn't concentrate one bit.

"See, you do make me feel better with a kiss," she whispered, our nose brushing against each other. Oh, that was more than just a kiss.

"E-Elsa..." I muttered and I was so out of the world. I couldn't think. I couldn't even react!

I wrapped my arms around her neck and I could smell her scent. A pinch of vanilla and something else...

Without warning, she nipped my ear, and I let out a little moan as she did. I was blushing badly, not resisting her kisses. I'd finally given up on resisting her, anyway since she was just... so delicious. God, the way she had control over me and the kisses she gave me along the way... it was all so tasteful.

"I want to hear you call my name, Miss Smith," she mumbled in such an erotic manner. She wrapped her arms around my under thighs, slowly caressing them and bringing them up to her hips.

_Oh, wow... are we really going to do this? On her desk?_

Elsa played around with my legs, occasionally scratching them harshly and sometimes gently, almost as if she was trying to tickle me. Not only did it made me tingle, it didn't make me laugh. It made me... moan. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I needed _her_.

_But really... what do I gain from this?_

She was never mine in the first place... and I was never hers. But now, it was as if I really belonged to her.

Suddenly, she ripped my shirt off, and now, I was almost naked and embarrassed. I tried covering myself up with my arms, but she pinned me down once again. Ugh, what was she doing to me?

"Elsa... I—"

She kissed me again, her tongue filling me in. My eyes were getting watery, like I would cry any minute now. I let out a helpless moan against her lips.

Elsa was being very, very desperate.

But this... it felt right and it felt good. A smaller part of me wanted to stop.

I let out tiny enduring moans, as she lowered herself, continuously kissing and biting my lips, my chin, ear, to my shoulder and collarbone until she ended up staring at my heavily breathing chest that was constantly going up and down against my will. My heart was pounding so hard. I felt I would faint if she continued to stare at me like that.

She was still holding my wrists; her grip was tight and strong. As I should have expected from someone who'd kick box as an exercise. I love you, I wanted to say that. But at the same time, I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me. I wouldn't even know if she really _loved _me too.

Elsa's breath was giving me goose bumps as she continued to stare at my chest.

"Elsa..." I muttered and suddenly I let out a loud moan, my eyes rolled back as she bit onto the top of my chest. I pushed myself up against her mouth involuntarily. _God, what the hell are you doing to me, Elsa?!_

_I love you._

_I don't get you._

"You make me feel so much better, Miss Smith," she said, staring at me now as she let go of my flesh. "I was thinking about you, the whole time in the meeting. Wishing that you would be next to me, have a nice, comfortable conversation with you and sneaking kisses with you. I've never missed someone this badly before and now, look at what you're making me do."

I groaned at her soft voice.

"Do you realize how much I want you?" she muttered, her breath tingling around my breasts. I looked down, seeing Elsa's eyes in need of me. She had that strict and poised CEO expression on her and I found it quite seductive. If I continued to stare, there was a chance I would faint.

But I could only let out an, "Elsa..."

She had this ghostly smile and quickly got back to my lips, kissing me gently.

Oh god, Elsa...

When she pulled back, she released me, and cleared her throat, looking at me strictly. And I stared back, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Elsa sighed heavily, halfheartedly and let go of my wrists. She fixed her tie as she turned around to the window, straightening her back, putting her hands in her pockets. No, she was not leaving me hanging again. But she did, and I was left with nothing but want and disappointment. And I was hungry for more.

I slowly sat up on the table, staring at her cold and poised back. For a long time, there was only silence, and a really discomforting one, until I heard her sigh lightly. It wasn't a good, relaxing sigh. It was... it gave out a feeling of misery and despair. God, I couldn't figure her out at all.

"Do you... love me?" she suddenly asked after a short while, her braid going over her shoulder as she continued to stare out through the window as usual.

I was confused more than ever. She left me hanging, and now, she was asking me this! Something that I was supposed to ask myself! Something that I was so unsure of! _What are you doing to me, Elsa?!_

I covered myself up, staring at her back in shock until she turned her head slightly towards me, her eyes still glistering in darkness and in want and... I felt dejection.

"_Do you,_ Miss Smith?" she asked softly. But her words felt cold as ice. And it felt demanding.

But I suddenly had the courage to answer her, to get this ugly feeling out of my chest.

"I do, Elsa. I love you. I love you so much and... _too _much," I said, and I was so determined and so confident about my feelings. But this confidence soon faded, replaced by fear.

I feared her love. This... prickling, cold love with no sense of warmth.

We stayed silent for a while, staring at each other, her expression just blank and I was uncertain, until she turned back to look at the evening sun light, the glass showing her reflection. She was showing no sign of any emotions at all, no matter what. And I had to debate whether she was just dead on the inside or not.

"Do _you_?" I asked with a burst of courage. I didn't even realize I said it out loud until I saw her let out a very difficult chuckle. I cleared my throat in embarrassment. For a whole minute, she was quiet and I was beginning to regret asking, until she spoke.

"I wish I could," she muttered under her breath, barely enough for me to hear. She laughed sourly, shaking her head as if she realized that I was being obscure. "But I can't love you."

My heart began to sink, not accepting the reality, hoping that this was just one fucked up dream. But no, this was real. This... was rejection.

"W-why?" I asked softly, hoping that I wouldn't cry. I could control myself.

For a moment, there was silence, until she took her hand out of her pocket and fiddled with her tie.

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured, looking straight at the sky scraper across from us. "I've done bad things in my life. I can't afford to hurt another person that I deeply care about. You need to give me time. It'd be better if we stay as friends... for now."

My heart was beginning to ache—dropping to the bottom pit of my stomach. But... it wasn't much of a surprise that she would reject me on the spot.

"Come," she said, turning around, extending her hand to me. "I'm hungry from all that boxing. Let's get some dinner, how about that?" She was smiling again. Ugh, I wished I could smile that fast.

I quickly put my shirt on, and hesitantly took her hand, trying to forget the lingering feeling of her biting and kisses and the damn rejection. But she was here, suffering from something that I couldn't even figure out.

Friends... oh, I hate that word so fucking much. Friends! Was this one way of her saying 'fuck you' to me?

_Well, fuck me then._

"I'll... give you time," I told her as we took the elevator down. I was staring down at the floor, my tears welling up. I could feel her staring at me with a gentle smile—my favorite smile.

How could she even smile like that after this?

She took my hand and reached for my cheek with her other, wiping my tears off my face with her thumb. I sniffled, continuing to not look at her. I'd only cry harder if I did and I'd probably squeeze her hand even harder than right now.

She pecked my forehead, getting my fringes out of my eyes.

"Don't cry, Miss Smith. A smile fits you better. Look at me," she muttered and I shook my head, continuing to stare down on the floor like it was my best friend, hiccupping continuously. She sighed and got in front of me, her hand pushing my chin up to look at her. She was smiling so gently and so bittersweetly to me; I couldn't help, but weep in her arms. She soothed my back in silence, and I could feel her head leaning against my shoulder as she pulled me closer to her. She breathed in deeply on me and exhaled lightly as I sobbed on her chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could give you a much better explanation, but you have to understand, it's hard for me too. I... have a horrible past and it'll only hurt you if I tell you. And you'll leave me. Will you forgive me?" she said, and, slowly, I managed to relax, only soft hiccups coming up.

I shook my head, no.

But she took it as a yes.

Elsa pulled me away from her, wiping tears from my cheeks. "You'll be fine. We can get chocolate cake for dessert to make you feel better. It's my favorite," she said, and instantly I was giggling and part hiccupping as she continued to wipe tears off my face with such a gentle smile.

She was lucky her voice could easily make me feel better.

"I want that chocolate cake too," I replied in a soft manner and I was _really_ in need of getting some chocolate.

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around my neck, lightly scratching the nape of it. "I'm going to spoil the _hell_ out of you."


	10. Chapter 10: Let Me Know

She drove us to the restaurant from the first time we hanged out.

On our way through the highway, lights illuminated through from the clear night sky, her soft hand was enveloped around mine, the whole way. For the first time, I wasn't flustered. I was calm and I knew I was safe by her side. Occasionally, she would squeeze my hand, rub her thumb against my palm, or even entangle her fingers between mine.

I had to admit, her pale hand was calming and smooth to feel. And I'd only wish I could replace mines with hers. Better not though, or I wouldn't get to feel her hand around me.

She drove smoothly; the silence around us was awkward and stiffening. I could feel her taking little glimpse at me each minute, for a few seconds, sighing through her nose as I kept my eyes out the window for the whole time.

"Are you cold?" she asked in quite a soft way, after feeling me give out a little shiver. I shrugged, but said nothing. After what she'd told me, I didn't have the urge to talk. I wasn't over it.

She bit her lip, eyes on me again. My feelings for her, it was over. No, I wasn't mad, I was discouraged, and saddened by the fact that she would continue to keep some sort of a secret and wouldn't even tell about it. And the fact that she was still here... it sucked.

That was what I thought.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, concentrating on the road.

"I'm telling you the truth."

_A truth that hurts._

"I already told you what I could. I promise you; soon enough, I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm ready."

I said nothing, still resisting the urge to weep again. I bit my shivering bottom lips.

She sighed, heart wretched. "You can be angry at me all you want, but for as long as I know you, it won't be long until I get to see that dorky smile of yours."

_You're right. I can't be angry at you for long._

She let go of my hand, thinking that touching me right now would make me feel even more uncomfortable and upset. She laid her hand on the steering wheel, and said nothing more. No, I wanted to touch her ... Elsa... I wanted it. But unfortunately, I went against my will and wrapped my arms around my stomach, sighing with regret and frustration. The worst part about this was that my stomach decided that it should growl loudly in such a wrong situation. And I was blushing, feeling Elsa's smirk and her blue eyes on me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, blushing furiously. She grinned, shaking her head.

"Let's hope food can lift your mood up a bit. I don't like it when you pout, though I do find it cute. But I like you being happy better. It brightens my mood when you smile."

And suddenly I had the urge to ask this, "what about flustered?" God damn.

She smirked, finding my question quite amusing.

"Seductive," she said, her blue eyes glistered through the dark, "and cute."

Well, not as surprising as I thought. But I blushed anyway, looking anywhere but at her.

Elsa stopped at the red light, and suddenly I had her jacket wrapped around me. I looked at her, expressionless this time, but she stayed silent, tapping her finger on the steering wheel impatiently. Elsa had that firm look on her as she swallowed; her little smile disappeared throughout my staring.

Gosh, she was so caring. And I thanked God for letting me meet her. Or I could just thank the devil.

"You'll catch a cold," she mumbled softly.

"Then you probably shouldn't have turned the AC on," I bravely replied, shrugging her coat towards me. It turned out harsher than I wanted it to be. She continued on the road, and reached to turn the AC off.

"Sorry, it's just that the cold doesn't bother me."

I nodded. "Right."

We stayed silent for quite a while after that, both of us having the sudden urge to hold each other, and at the same time not wanting to, for varieties of reason.

"Please don't be mad, Miss Smith," she told me. I looked at her longing stare. And it was quite apologetic too. "I... I need time. I do want to be with you, I really do. I just can't afford to make mistakes. Especially now."

She finally held her hand out that was yearning for me, itching for my touch. And I took it, no problem.

"Why are you hiding away from me?"

Elsa frowned, and concentrated on the road. For a minute she didn't answer. "Because you'll get hurt," she said.

_But aren't hurting me enough?_

"Then why did you... first let me in your office when we first met?"

She gulped, looking out the window as I waited for her to answer. This shouldn't be a hard question to answer, right?

"Interviewers... that come in my office are usually... guys. But then, when Olaf told me that someone was changed, and that it was girl, I decided that maybe... I could let you in for a change." She turned to me as I stared at her, trying to suppress my emotions.

"You're so complicated," I whispered as she made a stop in front of the restaurant.

"That's what everyone tells me," she said, slowly leaned over to kiss me in the softest way, her hands caressing my cheeks as I tensed up as a rock. And when I relaxed, I wrapped my arms around her neck. Our lips were a perfect fit together, and I wanted more. I'd admit, I was getting greedy for her. And I had a weird way of showing it. Hell, I wanted badly to push her away, but I continued to yearn for her as she did the same to me.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she continued to kiss me, her hands running over my neck and shoulder, my hips and finally, resting down to my thighs. I let out a soft moan as she made a light scratch on my thighs.

Good thing I was wearing jeans.

"E-Elsa..." I moaned as her lips proceeded to enchant my neck with kisses, her tongue going in circles against my skin.

"You have no idea," she started in a beautifully sexy whisper, as she pulled away. Her intense blue eyes stared straight into my soul as she gave me a tiny bite on my neck. I groaned.

"You have no idea how much I want you..."

I whimpered at her fierce and her hungry growling voice. And I was no match for her. Never was and probably never will be. She was winning in this battle of dominance and I was losing badly.

And when her lips left my overly heated skin, I gathered my strength to whip my head the other way just as her lips were darting towards mine again. I glared at her as she stared at me with intensity and softness.

"You... can't do this to me." I pushed her. "I'm not... _yours_."

A pause.

She frowned, biting her lips, gripping onto my thigh, hard. Her eyes avoided mine. "Miss Smith, it's been a long time since I was able to smile and be happy like this. You know how much I—"

"But you don't love me." I sighed as she looked down to her hands; the silence around us was suffering. She laughed with a sense of amazement.

"That's why I'm telling you, time is a must for me," she muttered as she slowly turned towards me, her eyes telling me that there was pain in her as she searched thoroughly for my expression.

"I never meant to play you like this. You just make me so happy sometimes," she whispered smoothly and kind of heart wretched, her lips pressed together as she waited for me to say something. I said nothing and she continued. "You... don't like how I'm acting, don't you?"

I shook my head. It was almost laughable.

Only if she would stay soft like this forever, I'd probably like her even more.

"Actually... I like us, you know... like this. But, it'll be complicated if we're not dating, Elsa. Don't you understand?"

"I do want to date you, Miss Smith. How many times do I have to tell you that if I started dating you, and we grow even closer, I might end up hurting you in the worst way possible?"

"Then—"

"My past relationship was left behind in the dust because of me and I really didn't want that. If this happens again, what am I going to do? How am I going to live? How much are you going to suffer?"

"Elsa—"

"_How_... will I ever begin to love you?"

I stared at her in awe, in shock and somehow, I managed to soften my glare, my heart aching the longer she stared at me, sweeping her hand on my hair.

"I—"

She shut me up immediately, kissing me again, her lips sweeping against mine. And now, it was a battle of our tongues, of gaining dominance. Of course, Elsa won this round as well; her soft tongue continuously going for my lips. She went inside of my mouth, exploring every inch of me, tasting me, and giving me this huge exciting pleasure and extremely mixed feelings. And now, not only was I hungry for food, but I was also hungry for her.

But she stopped abruptly, a strand of saliva sparkling from each of us on the corner of our mouth. I was breathing heavily, and was blankly looking at the gorgeous blonde. And she was just giving this sneaky smile as if she'd done this plenty of times before.

Elsa touched my cheeks, and made its way towards me chin, her thumb pressing against my lips. Oh, I wanted to lick those naughty fingers of hers.

"Flustered Smith is the best," she muttered, seductively.

God, I lost. And badly.

I grabbed her wrist. "Elsa..." I mumbled against her thumb.

"I love it when you call my name," she whispered, a little smile on her face and suddenly she went for my ear, leaving cold chills against me. "I wonder how many times you would continue to do that if you're in my bed."

Oh. My. GOD!

In such an intense situation like this, my stomach decided to growl in the most inappropriate time. Again. Freaking. Again.

"Uh..." I blushed instantly as Elsa stared at me blinking once, twice and then chuckled softly.

"Guess the little monster inside of you wants food, huh?"

_More like, wanting you._

I nodded shyly, resting my hands on my thighs, politely.

"Let's eat, then."

We got out of the car, and headed straight to the restaurant; again, her hands went around my waist. I stared up at her, my hands rounded against my chest as she smiled at me, those gentle eyes melting my heart and hurting me too.

As we ate in silence, I occupied my mind with the question of why she'd reject me. I didn't even notice that I was staring so intensely at her. More like... I was glaring at her, eating her alive in my mind.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Smith?" she asked.

I blinked and shook my head, eying my food. There was a short silence between us again.

"Are you thinking about why I would say something like this back there?"

Oh no. But, oh fuck, yes.

Her tone grew dark and she put her fork and knife down as I avoided staring at her. Oh, how obvious I was. Kristoff was right. People could read my mind very easily. I didn't think _she_ would read me, though.

But, what did I even expect?

She let out an irritated sigh. "I told you, Miss Smith. It's for the best if we remain as friends for now."

And suddenly, the fire inside me erupted. "Friends don't do stuff like kissing and touching each other!" I yelled without knowing. And I was just as shocked as she was.

I was expecting her to yell back at me, but instead she laughed.

"Well, then should we be friends with benefits?"

What?!

I blushed heavily, not knowing how to begin.

"Look, Miss Smith," she began, her expression serious and poised, "If I have to say, I'm not ready for a relationship. Not... _now,_ that is. I've hurt many people... including myself. And I hate it so much. I can't _bear _to see someone else get hurt because of me. Because of me, everyone started to leave me. And I'm scared that _you_ will start doing that too. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing over and over again? I don't like talking about this stuff."

Her eyes glistered in want and care. She had desperation in her. She needed comfort and care. And I was her comfort. She wanted me in such a different way from the way I wanted her.

Goddamn it, Elsa.

She took my hand and gently kissed the back of it. And suddenly, I felt tears on my hand and she was sobbing silently, wrapping both her hands around mine.

"Oh no... Elsa..." I moved near her, surprised at the outburst, and embraced her into a hug, her head against my chest. I softly stroked her soft hair, her shoulders softly going up and down as she cried. And I had no idea why she would cry right here and right now. Did I really tell her such awful words that she had to weep? Was I really that harsh?

I looked down at her as she held my waist, stuffing her head against my chest. But I didn't mind, because she was just a lost soul.

"I'm so... sorry..." she wept, "I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't mean to make you suffer... I shouldn't have asked you to come…"

What? I frowned, looking down at the girl. I had no idea who she was referring to. But that didn't matter. She was crying, and I needed to be her comfort.

I rubbed her back, hoping that she'd let all her grief out and then finally be smiling again. By then, she'd feel so much better and refreshed. Elsa continued to mumble bitter words as she cried as I continued to coo her into calming down.

"Shhh... It's alright, Elsa. I'm here for you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. If it makes you feel better, we can have chocolate cake right now, okay?" I picked up her head and she stared at me, tears staining on her face and her pout... God, that pout was adorable. She sniffled as I wiped her tears, and brought a tissue up to her nose.

"Blow," I said softly and she did.

"Good girl," I said, patting her hair.

"I... I want a kiss..." she mumbled. "I told you it makes me feel better..."

This time, I didn't have a reason to flush. Immediately, I bent down, holding her cheeks and stared at her with the softest expression. She hiccupped as she stared at my gentle expression. Her lower lip made a pout.

"After this, we're having chocolate cake, alright?" I mumbled and she nodded, frantically, sniffling at the same time.

_Aw, soft Elsa is just too cute_!

I lightly kissed her lips, my hand in her hair as she held my wrists gently. Somehow, this kiss was different. It wasn't for lust; it wasn't love either, but just plain bitter sadness. And it was comforting too. Too comforting that I'd nearly mistaken this as _love_. It felt like hours passed since our lips were pressed together. But god, this Elsa was a real softy.

I pulled away first, leaving Elsa whimpering as if she didn't want my lips to leave. She was still holding onto my wrists, pouting at me for leaving. I gave out a gentle smile, but suddenly disappeared once she pulled me up against her.

"Elsa... Not now," I mumbled under my breath, as she wrapped her free arm around my waist. I looked around, hoping no one would see this.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered, her voice full of demands as if her outburst was nothing, even though her voice was sort of cracking. God, I actually liked crying Elsa for the first time and now, she'd turn into a hungry cat that was ready to leap at her prey.

"B-but don't you want chocolate cake?" I asked, hoping she would let me go.

She nodded. "I do," she said, a smirk on her face, her expression of crying instantly disappeared like a ghost. Uh oh. _She's going to say something weird!_

"But I'd much rather have it _on _you_. Naked and all that."_

Oh, fucking hell.

I could just faint in an instant. But she let me go, laughing softly this time. I was finally glad that she could joke like this.

She called out our waiter and instantly he brought our cake. It had chocolate frosting! I was beginning to drool at the beautiful cake.

Although it was a beautiful pastry, I devoured the thing like a beast as Elsa savored the taste, moaning in delight.

For a few minutes, we ate in silence.

She began to dip her frostings at my nose and laughed when I yelped.

"You can't play with your food!" I shouted. "Especially food that has chocolate!"

"Well, you can't just gobble up your food like that when you're supposed to savor the taste. It's offensive for the chocolate and food in general."

Okay, I lost this round too.

I was silenced in a snap. "God, Elsa that brain of yours…."

She shrugged. "I only say what I know."

"Then tell me why you have to push me away," I said as my heart took over my mind. And her mood went downhill drastically. She glared at me intensely, turned her head to her fingers, but said nothing. I just continued to stare at her, emotionless, hoping that she wouldn't eat me alive.

"I can't always tell things," she said, her voice angered by my stupid demand. Her glare was stiffening, and I hated it. Obviously she cared for me... and herself. She wanted to protect me... and herself.

She got up from her seat, putting at least 300 dollars on the counter. No, more like slamming the dollar bills on the counter.

"Come, we're leaving," she said coldly, a hand in her pocket and another around my wrist, pulling me up so suddenly.

I stayed silent. I never should've said anything and now, look at what Elsa was doing.

_Your stupid mouth just doesn't know how to shut it, does it, Anna Smith?_

She put me in her car, and instantly slammed the door, and I almost shrieked at the sudden movement. I was almost in tears, but as soon as she got in, she rubbed her temples, smoothed her hair back and let out a heavy-hearted sigh. I stared at my fingers, worried about what she would say to me. Or rather, _do_ to me next.

Elsa drove off and we were silent for quite a while. It was devastating. I didn't mean to say anything like that... I didn't mean to ask... I didn't mean to pry. I didn't _mean_ to make her angry...

She noticed me sniffling silently, my hands lying on my lap, fingers intertwined with each other.

Elsa sighed, and took my hand, rubbing her thumb softly at the back of it. A single tear dripped to her hand, but she stayed silent, not even bothered by my tears on her. I wanted to apologize. I really did.

She wiped my tears off my cheeks and patted my head.

Elsa Snow, you are so weird.

"Miss Smith, I'm not going to say sorry, but I am going to tell you that what you want me to explain makes me very uncomfortable," she said and her words were freezing. I stayed silent, listening to her soft tone.

"All you need to know is that I need the time and I can't be rushed. I've told you so many times, my past is my worst nightmare and I don't want you to be dragged into it. You'll leave me as soon as I tell you about it and I don't want that happening. You're everything to me and I want you to be protected."

But still I stood silent; sniffling quietly, as she softly cooed me with her fingers.

"I'll tell you everything, without leaving any details about me when I... when I'm much more comfortable, alright?"

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, hiccupping from my cry. "I-it's all m-my fault... I-I don't d-d-deserve you a-a-anyway..." I stuttered embarrassingly from crying.

"You're right. You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better."

My eyes widened as I turned to her. How could she say that?!

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Elsa," I responded in panic.

She grinned softly, letting little bits of her sorrow to go with it.

"I know what you meant. But I'm still going to go with what I just said. You really do deserve someone better."

And there was nothing more to say. She was stubborn as fuck, but at least... At least she was stubborn about me.

She was complicated, alright. But in the best... _and_ in the worst way possible.

"It's getting a bit late. You can stay in my apartment if you want, since it's closer. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded silently. I wanted to stay by her side more anyway.

She patted my head, and reached for my hand to kiss, looking over to see me letting out a little pout. But I grinned a little as I felt her warm smiling lips against my skin.

"Good girl."

* * *

A/N: Sorry :( Elsa's not that mean to our poor Anna. She'll be better next time.


	11. Chapter 11: No More Dream

**I was... a little skeptic about this chapter and that last one too. Psh, who am I kidding, i was extremely skeptic about this. But, I felt satisfied. Kind of. :/**

* * *

I was leaning on her shoulder, my eyes closed, holding her hand as she drove back to her apartment. We stayed in silence as we made our way back to her home.

She brought my hand up to her lips and softly kissed the back of it, her eyes looking right at me as we came to a stop at a red light. And at that moment, I could feel her stare—a soft, cold, comforting stare.

My eyelids slowly opened as I swallowed. And I was looking back at her, expressionless, her soft lips still on my warm skin.

"You're important to me," she whispered against me, her breath tingling on my skin. I wanted to scoff at her, but I said nothing. She didn't expect me to say... or question anything.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

I began to lean over more to her side and give her a small peck on the lips. And she accepted it with joy.

I let go of her hand and caressed her cheek as she held onto my wrist.

Yes, I was important to her... And so was she to me. _God, I want her... I want her badly..._

"You drive me crazy..." I muttered, teal eyes meeting her blue in an intense manner, yet feeling so relaxed and oh, so comfortable. Tender. Yes, this was soft.

She chuckled and drove on. "I love driving people crazy, Miss Smith. You should know that by now."

"I barely know you."

She smirked in silent. "You know me quite well," she replied smoothly.

I nodded, and said nothing until we came back to her apartment. She was still holding my hand, tightly by then, but it wasn't like I minded it, but it felt like she was being... extremely protective, somehow.

A rough start in childhood, huh?

We were all alone in the elevator, and we had to go up to the top floor where her place was. I looked down on our hands, holding each other and then looked up to the blonde... the miserable, sad, yet gorgeous blonde.

"Stop thinking, Miss Smith."

I snapped out of it and her blue eyes were glaring right at me. I winced when she tightened her grip on me even more, but she loosened immediately. Quickly, she gave an apologetic look, and patted my head.

"Sorry, I'm harsh, I know," she admitted. "I'm sorry," she said softly this time.

"It's... I'm not—" I paused. I couldn't say anything. I didn't even know how. In situations like this, my useless mind would just become blank and voiceless.

But she cut me off, pushing me against the wall, as she cornered her prey. She lifted her arm to the wall, next to my ear and another hand coming up to my braid, her fingers softly going through them. Her eyes were hypnotizing me, stripping me naked in her mind, and I was in her control. My breathing hitched more and more, the longer she stared at me with such exotic ocean blue eyes. I gripped on the railing tightly, knuckles turning almost white and it seemed like hours passed.

I didn't even realize that my breathing was completely audible.

"E-Elsa... I—"

She cut me off again. But this time, she crashed her lips against mine, which I doubt I was ever ready for. I gasped against her lips, as her hands made their way to my cheeks, holding me into position. Her fingers were brushing against my sensitive earlobes as she continued to kiss me. I was under her lovely spell once again.

I gripped onto her wrists as she kissed me—no, more like she was hungry for me, and she was desperate. I imagined her eating me up like an animal.

She bit my lips, her hands running through my hair, as did I.

I didn't even realize that I was moaning for her to continue, but to stop, and to continue... but to stop. I didn't even know what I wanted from her. How long will this ever keep going?

_Elsa, elevator!_

I wanted to tell her to stop, but she continued to kiss me as I continued to be in submission and I couldn't help but comply with her. The worst thing about this was that...

I loved it.

And I love her.

I caught myself moaning again from this painful pleasure she was giving me. At last, she pulled away; her expression was nothing like a strict, poised CEO but, more of an expression of hunger, and desperation as she breathed heavily, her eyes darkened in the darkest blue.

She ran her fingers through my hair, and I shuddered, relaxed. I was desperate to have her ravage me.

She smiled at me. She knew what I wanted, watching my expression, hearing my heart race loudly for her.

"Let's stop here, babe..." she whispered. I groaned contently, letting her kiss me once more.

The elevator dinged to her place and she quickly dragged me out, and typed in the password to unlock her door. She said nothing, and neither did I, but it was only because I was speechless, helpless, and left out.

"Come in," she said as she walked in as well. Elsa ripped her jacket off and threw it over her shoulder. Hesitantly, I stepped in. I felt awkward.

She noticed.

Elsa smiled and came towards me, as I was looking down on the marbled grey floor. Her fingers, delicately, lifted my chin up to focus on her. And so, I looked at her, all confused on how she could let out such a beautiful smile as if we didn't _just_ made out in the elevator, a minute ago.

I gulped loudly as she ran her unoccupied fingers through my hair.

"Did I startle you, Miss Smith?" she asked softly. I waited for her expression to go dull, but there was none of that. She seemed excited to have me here. I cracked a smile.

I opened my mouth, but closed it in order to not get embarrassed. So I nodded and she nodded in respond.

"I..." I began, when she didn't expect me to. But I continued as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I enjoyed it, though... The kiss, that is," I muttered and god, I could kill myself if she'd laugh. But she didn't and in return, she pecked me on the forehead. And I loved that one too.

"Do you want to take a bath? I can get it ready for you right now," she said softly.

_I want to take one with you._

I nodded and she let me go, heading to the bathroom. I went along with her, shyly. I stared at her black collar shirt from the back as she bent down on the large bathtub to check the water temperature. She nodded in approval and turned to me.

"You can get in once the water fills, Miss Smith. Stay here, I'll grab you clothes."

But I grabbed her wrist as she was about to walk out, almost reflexively. She looked down at my hand and then to me, and was probably just as surprised as I was.

"Miss Smith?"

Once I came back to my conscious, I pulled back my hand immediately, holding it to my chest as I let out an awkward giggle. "S-sorry, it's nothing. I-I'll just stay here then." I placed my arms behind my back with a smile. And it was very unconvincing, unlady-like smile.

But she smirked and turned back to me. "Oh, you don't know how much I want to get in the bath with you."

She figured it out!

And now, my throat was dry and words were caught in it.

Elsa's arm slowly reached for me, but stopped abruptly, her eyes starting to go wild with... Anger once again and pulled her arm back to her chest, not looking at me at all. And now, I was confused.

Noticing that she was growling lowly, I frowned and took a step towards her. But she was already too shaken up and backed away, and now, it was fear and sadness that she was feeling as she stared at my outstretched hand.

"Elsa?"

She frantically looked at me, but said nothing. I could almost hear her whimpering as her blue eyes darkened in tears.

"W-what's wrong? You're scaring me, Elsa..." I said, shakily. I felt the rejection emerging again and it was a horrible sensation.

Elsa stayed quiet and once I got a tiny touch on her right shoulder, she flinched and gasped, flinging my arm back to me.

"Don't!" she shouted, gripping onto her shoulder harshly. And I was again, startled by her outburst. She shut her eyes that were containing unshed tears. "Don't..." she muttered.

We stayed silent, listening to the water that was running.

_She's hiding again..._

I heard her sniff for a second and was just about to go up to her and try to comfort her, until she let out a bitter smile.

"Sorry. This... isn't how I usually am," she said, almost like a whisper.

_Sure as hell, it isn't._

I nodded, trying not to pry anything from her, and to just comfort her. I walked up to her, but she backed up once again. And I thought I heard her whimper again. My chest started to burn from confusion and frustration, the longer Elsa stared at me with frantic eyes. Eyes that told me that she didn't want me.

Why, Elsa? _Why are you pushing me away? Why now?_

"Please..." she began, looking at me distantly as she continued to grip onto her shoulder. "Just... I can't be touched right now. I'll..." She sighed heavily and breathed deeply, trying getting back to normal. "I'll get you some clothes. After that... You need to rest."

Wait. You? _You_?

"Me. You only want _me_ to rest."

She looked shock for a second, but she smiled. "I'm a hard worker. I still have to do work in my room."

I nodded, still a bit concerned about earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I just did... and everything before that. It's... Personal," she said softly. Everything was personal for her.

I nodded again. And this time, she was touching me, but I felt the greatest hesitation from her as she bit her quivering lips and steadied her shaking hand. Her fingers were just hovering over my cheeks, shifting as she pondered around my freckles if she wanted to touch me, and I wanted to encourage her to touch me, but I knew she couldn't be rushed.

I was patient, but it felt like hell just to see her looking at me with such insecurity. Like, she didn't trust me—or herself.

She managed to bring her whole palm against my cheek, her thumb just very gently rubbing below my eye. And I was proud of her.

She wasn't, though. I placed my hand over hers, and she didn't even react.

Elsa sighed in relief.

"I'll get you clothes. I want to go in with you too, Miss Smith, I really do. But I just—"

I shushed her, bringing myself to kiss her cheek. "It's okay, Elsa, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm here for you."

She nodded and slowly got out of the bathroom. "I'll bring you clothes."

Once she was out of my sight, I slowly took my clothes— I mean, Elsa's clothes off me. The water filled the tub just in time as I was streak naked.

When Elsa came back, knocking on the door, I quickly covered myself up with my arms.

"May I come in?" I heard from the other end.

"Y-yeah, come in," I said, wrapping my naked parts in my arms tightly. And I was blushing heavily when Elsa opened the door slowly, covering her eyes with her arm, with her other arm that had a blue collar shirt and shorts as well as a pair of... Laced red underwear. Damn, sexy.

"Here, I'll put the clothes on the hanger. Don't worry, I won't peek... unless you want me to since the last time I changed you, you looked uncomfortable," she said.

Oh, right. Yesterday.

She managed to professionally put the clothes up the hanger on the wall as I watched her with caution.

"Careful not to hit yourself once you get out," I told her, almost giggling when she still had her arm against her eyes. She nodded and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. I know my way in and out of this apartment. I'll be in the other bathroom taking a bath too. So, take your time and enjoy it, Miss Smith. If you want to wash your hair, the shampoo and conditioner's in the cabinet under the sink."

I nodded and she turned to the door.

"Thanks Elsa. I—"

I caught myself. She knew what I was going to say, so she paused for a second and just closed the door, her expression just as dull as before. God, I was an idiot.

And as a punishment, I dipped myself under water as long as I could; counting the amount of wrongs I did to Elsa.

Maybe it wasn't wrong. Maybe it was just her... not wanting me to get hurt.

But fuck, this was too painful. _Love_ in general was painful enough, but seeing this as a one sided love could be an instant kill for me.

For about half an hour, I stayed in the water until it turned lukewarm. I slowly got out of the water and dressed myself quickly. As usual, the collar shirt was way too big for my size. And I wondered how Elsa managed to wear them.

Once I was out of the bathroom after blow drying my hair, I heard the piano playing. I looked over to the side, seeing Elsa in her usual braid and, god, she was wearing a dark blue robe, her cleavage just showing. And I was mesmerized by the way she played (and the way she played me) and the beauty that was showing from the LA's night sky, the street lights and building lights was clearly adding more to her pale skin, her gorgeous platinum blonde hair and that breath-taking expression she had as she went with the music that she was producing. The room was dark as usual, but the lights for the skyscrapers and cars were enough to make it brightly beautiful.

I came over to her silently and before I knew it, I was right behind her, watching her fingers do the magic. And she sparkled.

"It's been a long time since I've touched this baby," she whispered, continuing to play, her eyes closed and getting into the music. "I'm glad I didn't lose my touch on her."

"It's... beautiful, Elsa," I said and she continued to play. I saw her smiling as she scooted over a seat, professionally, playing the keys.

"Come sit with me," she offered tenderly. I did as I was told. I leaned my head on her left shoulder, enjoying the sound that she was making.

"_You're_ beautiful..." I muttered, unknowingly, and felt a blush quickly running through my skin. I looked over to her and our eyes met. God, I'd never seen her gaze being this tender before. Even if I did, it was never this soft. It wasn't as if it might just break any moment.

She looked over to her fingers again, but said nothing for a while.

"I'm ugly, Miss Smith and believe me, beautiful is the last thing I would call myself," she said and god, smiled sadly, like she meant what she was saying.

_Damn it, if you hurt her, Anna Smith_.

We stayed silent again as she played. Her warmth, her beauty, her touch, her voice, were all music to me. And it was a hundred times more beautiful than the sound of her piano.

It may sound corny, but... she was just so—

"Do you play any instruments?" Elsa asked. I smiled as our eyes met like they were meant for each other.

"Does a recorder count?" I said; remember the times in elementary school. She laughed, finally entertained.

"You're such a dork," she told me and she was lightened up brightly.

"Wow, you're like the sixth person to tell me that."

"Then, I must be very special. What do I get as a reward?"

I pondered for a moment and smirked. "This."

I pulled her cheeks towards me and our lips met up. Her playing stopped abruptly, as I kissed her gently. God, was I getting bolder with her or what?

I felt her hand wrapped up around my neck and this time, she wasn't pushing me with force. I let out a slight moan when her tongue gently swept against my lips, her fingers pulling onto my hair gently, giving me the pleasure that I wanted from her.

Fuck, I wanted to undo her robe so badly.

Her fingers searched around my back as I arched it to get closer to her. My desires exploded and my heart was pounding harshly in a constant rate. My fingers were trembling on her, so I gripped onto her hair, pulling it occasionally. We managed to separate ourselves before we couldn't take control of ourselves anymore.

She stared at me, and I stared back as she lifted my fringes from my eyes.

"I can't love you..." she muttered and damn, her voice was just so tender, desperate and sad. But I kept a smile, hoping that maybe it'd steady my constant heart ache and that maybe it'd keep my hopes up that Elsa would one day... someday, return these feelings back to me.

Just once, only once! I just wanted her to say I love you.

"Then, I'll wait until you do," I whispered, faithful and hopeful, but yet... why did I feel so regretful? "I'll keep waiting..." _Will I really?_ For days, months... maybe even years, will I still stay like this? Hopeful? What a fucking joke, Anna.

She shook her head and looked at the piano keys, laughing as she found me amusing. _I_ found myself amusing. "I told you, I'll only hurt you, Miss Smith. Why can't you listen to me?"

"Then why can't you—_didn't_ you just push me away and not look at me like how you are right now?" Why do I have so many questions that need to be answered?

Elsa stayed silent, and closed the lid of her piano, pressing her hand on top of it, feeling the cool white surface. I took her hand, staring at her intensely as she continued to look down on her piano.

"I didn't want to... and I couldn't," she said. "And if I did, you'd only pursue me, right?"

I nodded.

_Damn right, I would._

"You've done nothing, but cry on me, keep secrets from me, and kiss me all the time. It's frustrating—"

"Miss Smith, you don't think it's frustrating for me too?" she said.

Her eyes were glaring at me with frostbites. She quickly gripped my hand, but it wasn't like I'd get away from her or anything. I entangled her fingers with mine, squeezing her palm.

"Then, why can't you tell me why you're frustrated," I started softly, hoping that I would calm her. "You've been nothing but good to me, Elsa. I don't see why you can't tell me things that I need to know."

"I've been good to you..." she repeated after me, amused, and she scoffed, shaking her head at me.

She growled in silence, then she got up from her seat and walked towards the window, her hands in her pockets. And I just sat, staring at her back. Elsa stayed silent for quite a long time before speaking to me, looking at the clear night sky.

"It's not my intention to keep things away from you. Not forever, at least. But if I tell you," she turned towards me, glaring at me with sadness, "you'll leave me and I'll guarantee that you will. I don't want that. So can you please, Miss Smith, give me time and I'll give you time to think about whether you want to stay beside me or not." It was a... pleading statement.

I got up from my seat, keeping my eyes on her. I walked up to her, shuffling my feet silently and cupped my palms against her cheeks once I was just a few inches away from her. Oh, she was a sad, broken kid and I'd no idea what I needed to do to fix her.

How? _Why?_

Why did she have to look so sad?

Why does she have to hide away?

Why—

She nuzzled against my palms, still looking at me with a certain detached expression, her eyes glistering brightly as we stared.

"I barely know you, and you want to give me a chance to think, when my heart right now is hurting and yet it's just pounding harder than ever whenever I'm with you?" I questioned in a whisper, bringing my palms towards the top of her chest, and she stayed silent.

"You don't get how much I love you, do you?"

"The only thing I don't get is how you can still be here even when I just said something like that, Miss Smith."

I bit my lip, in the process of thinking about the next thing that I wanted to say starting from comforting words to just plain fucking bitter words.

I searched her expression and she had her hand on top of mine. She gently put my arms around her waist, oh that beautiful curvy waist.

"I want to understand you..." I muttered, and chuckled. "But it looks like I've been doing a very bad job."

She shook her head, no.

"You could've done great if I was more opened to you."

Elsa took my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. I continued to stare up at her, constantly looking out for how she was feeling.

"I..." she said and looked up to me with such a horrendous look as if what she would be telling me would be too painful for her to say. She swallowed before saying anything else, looking out to the window again. She held my hand tightly as I wrapped it around her stomach and, I squeezed hers back.

"I have secrets, Miss Smith," she began.

She sighed.

"In the past, I've done nothing more than help people gain pain. Not happiness. That's why I stayed in isolation for years. And I don't want that anymore... Neither do I want to hurt you or anybody else. This is why I'm asking you to not pry anything from me, Miss Smith. I don't like talking about this," she told me.

I was slightly disappointed, but no. This was what she wanted and forcing her to speak wouldn't be a great idea, considering how mad she would get. Or maybe she'd even cry about it.

"Sorry..." was the only word I could say, and that I _must_ say.

But someday... I'll find out. And someday, I'll have to figure out whether this... _us_ would be good for me and her... whatever she had in that reserved mind of hers.

Elsa turned around with a nice grin on her face. Though, I was feeling a bit down from what she'd told me. But I brightened up when Elsa embraced me in a hug that I yearned for so much and, maybe, too much. I hugged her back and I could tell she was humming with delight and comfort as I squeezed her body softly.

"I'm glad you get it," she whispered. I nodded against her neck, smelling her beautiful scent. Oh, this odor of hers was just as sweet as honey and sugar. If only her personality matches those two ingredients, it'd be splendid.

"You deserve someone so much better than me," she mumbled and this time, I was the one that was furious. I pulled away from the hug, my hands still on her waist and glared at her soft eyes. She tilted her head in confusion as if she didn't realize the meaning of what she'd just said.

"I get to do what I want. You don't get to choose who I deserve or who I don't. And I think I deserve you more than anything. So will you stop degrading yourself?" I whispered strictly to her.

I did not regret saying anything like that to her. It kind of... actually made me feel good... even though I didn't know where the hell I could gather that much courage to say all that to her.

She was speechless for once, staring at me in awe, her expression still tender.

I finally got to relax and reached for her fringes, smoothing them further back. She cringed lightly from my fingers as I searched through her expression.

"You... I want to be right next to you, Elsa," I muttered. "Be by your side." _I'm yours._

But she said nothing. And that's okay. Really.

She pulled my chin up, and both our eyes met. Elsa kissed me softly, our lips matching each other's pace and it felt as if fireworks were exploding through us. It felt good and she was beautiful.

I rested my arms around her waist as we kissed. She held my head in place, her fingers gently scratching through my scalp and running through my hair. Oh, it felt great, alright.

She was the first to part from our kiss, planting another one on my forehead. I hummed in a rather satisfying manner as she did so.

"Do you want to sleep now or do you prefer talking a bit more?" she said and I looked up to her, giggling.

"Don't you have work to do?"

She shrugged. "It can wait. You know how boring these things are? Continuously going through contracts, signing names, writing reports and stuff. It's boring and exhausting."

"Or maybe you're just lazy."

"That too, Miss Smith. But I do want to spend my time with you."

Elsa dragged me to her piano and took our seats as she opened the lid. She turned to me, a happy-go-lucky expression implanted on her face.

"I want to teach you how to play as we speak. Any song you're familiar with on the piano?"

I thought and there was this one song I had in mind.

"I guess, Mary had a Little Lamb?" I was embarrassed to say that I only know how to play kid songs. Somehow, she was understanding, and began to play beautifully and slowly.

I caught up quickly and now, we were matching keys. She was patient and respectful enough when I messed up. I'd say sorry and she'd grin gently, telling me to start over each time.

"So, this company of yours... You said design?" I asked as we played.

She nodded silently. "It started like that with my Grandfather during the early '90s. It grew bigger as years went by, and money just kept pouring into our hands and we couldn't keep up. Eventually, we went from instruments to buying other stocks, from cars to fashion. The five hundred million dollar thing I told you when we first met was from the instrumental company under my name now. And now, it's only a smaller part of what my company is. My grandfather was a fantastic violinist, and... He taught me many things too."

"So... How many instruments do you play?"

"A total of six. But I haven't touched anything for a while. It's great to be back on my piano again."

I stopped playing and stared at her as she continued on, beautifully. The violin... I wanted to talk about this...

"Do you... play strings?" I asked with caution.

She stopped abruptly, and glared at the white and black keys.

You did it, Anna Smith. You fucking did it.

"You saw what happened. Why ask now?" she growled, glaring at me now.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to..." I whimpered, looking at my fingers. I heard her sigh, and felt her hand resting on my back as I continued to cowardly stare at the black and white keys. Damn, I felt helpless and cornered.

"Violin... playing is— _was _my life. It's worth nothing to me now," she whispered, barely enough for me to hear. I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words coming out.

"Let's forget that you said anything, alright?" she said softly. I nodded.

"Hey, look at me." She held my chin and turned my head towards her. She was smiling tenderly.

"A-are you mad?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, Miss Smith. I would never be mad at you. Why don't you head to sleep? I'll stay with you until then."

I pondered for a moment as she rubbed my back and squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and she smiled.

"Good, let's head to bed now."

Once we came back to my room for yesterday, Elsa and I got into bed as she helped pull the blanket over our chin.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she supported her head with the other. Both of us stared at each other for the longest time until she kissed my forehead. I pulled myself towards her, resting myself under her chin, my arms around her waist, holding her tightly. I took a deep breath. She smelled so... sweet and relaxing as I nuzzled myself more towards her chest, trying to make myself smaller.

"I love you..." I breathed, though I didn't expect her to say anything, but she just smiled and nodded.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Smith," she mumbled and I fell asleep right away in her embrace, feeling her soft beautiful skin against me, though I thought I heard her mumble something else as well. I didn't hear her as I fell in my deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12: What a Wicked Thing to Do

**Hi! *waves aggressively* :D**

* * *

In the middle of the night, at about 2AM with a dry throat, I woke up to get something to drink, wanting to quench my sudden thirst. Though I was still drowsy, I looked around, squinting in the dark, seeing that Elsa was not beside me sleeping like she was supposed to. There was an empty space next to me as if nothing was touched. I scratched my head, wondering where she'd gone to.

At first, I thought she'd gone back to her room, but—

As I lazily picked my feet up from bed, getting out of my room, there it was, the violin playing was back again, the dark room was back again, and there was Elsa, facing the glass wall, playing and going with the sorrowful music that she was producing so beautifully.

Once again.

And it was the same song that she played last night, but this time, she had a different violin under her chin. A white one. And I wondered if she has multiples of these.

I stayed in the hall, plainly watching—observing her for a little while in a distance as I leaned myself against the wall, until I saw her softly whimpered, tears slowly flowing lazily down her cheeks. She bit her lips as she tried to contain her whimpers. God, was it painful to see her in tears. I didn't think this beautiful, fierce, strong woman would become this weak.

I took a step forward, opened my mouth to speak, but...

I couldn't. _Such a fucking pussy._

I gripped onto the hem of my shirt, and just continued to stare at her as she started grunting painfully, dropping the bow to the ground unintentionally, and then throwing her violin to the other side of the room with a loud grunt. I flinched at the sudden and loud bang.

Elsa finally got the chance to fall down to the floor, staring at the bow and to the violin, sighing, crying, and shuddering as if it was a torture to her.

She gripped on her right shoulder, running her fingers under her robe as she cried, and large blob of tears were streaming down her cheeks, falling to the back of her palm. I squinted. I thought I saw a large tattoo of some sort on her, but this wasn't a good time to think about tattoos.

This time with a little more courage, I went over to her, got down in front of her and smoothed her hair back.

She gasped at the sudden contact, but said nothing as she noticed me in front of her, smiling gently at her, searching her depressed expression, my hand on top of her head and another on her cheek, bringing her eyes to meet mine.

I was lucky, she didn't push me away. Maybe even luckier, when she nuzzled her cheeks against me. She needed the warmth.

"Do you want to have a drink?"I asked softly as I wiped her tears of grief and pain away.

She said nothing as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. I couldn't even keep up with her. What was in that mind of hers that she wouldn't let me know?

I decided not to say anything until she felt better... Or if she felt like telling me what she wanted me to hear.

I wrapped my arms around her head as she wept again this time, holding onto my waist and I continued to tell her that everything's okay, even though I had no idea why she was crying.

"Oh, Elsa..."

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered, her head engulfed on my shoulder.

I shook my head on top of hers and softly rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Just let it out. You'll feel better after, okay?"

I kissed her forehead when she stopped her soft cries. Elsa picked her head up from me as I kissed her again.

"You okay, Elsa?"

She nodded and smiled bitterly, mouthing a thank you to me, her fingers running through my hair once. I smiled thankfully to her.

"Do you want to sleep or something to drink? Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you're hungry," I asked and her expression started to darken.

"Drink. I want to drink," she said, no—it was more like a demand.

I nodded and went to the kitchen with her, holding her hand as tightly, yet as softly as possible. I decided that wine would be the best for her.

"Do you... want to talk about it? I mean, not like you don't have to, it's just..." I trailed off, slightly hesitant and a bit bothered by her twitching reaction. She looked at me as we arrived in the kitchen, her expression grimacing and as if cursing at me for asking such absurd question. I bit my lips as I waited for an answer.

Elsa looked down on the floor, staring at her feet darkly and blankly, but said nothing. At least, I got a response from her shaking head. And there was barely any movement. I nodded.

She sat in front of the counter, staring at my back as I gathered the wine glass and a bottle, pouring the red wine in the glass. I could feel her eyes burning on my back, scarring my skin ugly.

Before I knew it, and before I could even feel or hear, she was behind me, her arms wrapped tightly around my stomach. And I could feel her cold breath and forehead against the nape of my neck as she hugged me, her front against my back. I shuddered a little from her touch, goose bumps forming rapidly at the coldness.

I tilted my head slightly to the left just to see her with her eyes closed.

"Elsa..." I said, carefully putting the bottle of wine down and putting my hand around hers. I felt her hands tightening around my stomach like she was sensitive to my touch.

"I couldn't sleep. Never able to do that anyway," she whispered against me, her lips whispering on my skin and I shivered at the lightness. I could feel her breasts against my back and god, was it soft. I gulped as I tried my best to understand why she'd say that.

I'd question her, but... that was what I've been doing for as long as I was with her and god, I was so fucking tired of doing that.

Suddenly she turned me around, wrapping her hands on my wrists as I gripped on the edge of the kitchen counter. Her eyes were burning cold and they were so addicting to look at. It made me freeze all over as if time was frozen.

I breathed in and out heavily, my heart pounding in full speed. God, she was unpredictable. She was turning from hot to cold way too fast.

My eyes made its way to her lips, the way she licked it and bit it was so delicious. I gulped at the sight of it before my eyes were being lured back to hers.

The mood changed drastically and it was getting heavy as we continued stared at each other, one looking at me with such eyes that I couldn't even tell if she was going mad or if she just wanted to fuck with me again and another just trying to figure out what the other person wants, all confused and innocent.

Innocent. Was I ever? My mind began to scoff, laughing at itself and rolling its eyes.

"I want you to stay beside me, Miss Smith," she muttered, looking right into my soul, squeezing the spirits out of me. I whimpered, feeling her breath against my ear. "I want... _you_."

I was quick to breathe heavily, almost to the point that I had to moan and shiver and maybe even faint as she continued to stare at me, her eyes poisoned and engraved in my abused heart and mind. She was just... beautiful. If beauty wasn't the right term, then... a goddess.

We were just a few centimeters away, our breath just barely tickling and making cold contact to our skin, and all of the sudden, her lips crashed against mine and I tensed up. Fuck!My breathing hitched, trying to get as much of her on me as possible. I was greedy and she wasn't giving it her all.

My palms went up to her neck quickly, holding onto her for not long until she grabbed my wrists, tightening her grip as she propped it back to my side. I gasped and moaned just as the biting and licking started. My mind was as blank as a sheet of paper as she ravaged me. I had no control of her, letting go of myself for her own pleasure.

She continued to hold my wrists, putting me in place as she ravaged me with hunger and thirst. I moaned loudly against her controlling lips and I wanted to touch her so, so, so badly. She noticed and tightened her grip on me even more. Marks were scattered now.

Before I could even lift a finger, though I couldn't, she quickly grabbed my ass and set me up on the kitchen counter, pushing me down. We didn't even have a chance to break our kiss. Neither of us would let, anyways.

And now, I was lying down on the counter, not minding the broken bottle of wine next to us. We were drunk enough anyways to be doing this in the middle of the night.

Oh, Miss Snow... only you would do something like this to me.

She gripped my wrists tightly, once again, putting it over my head as I wrapped my legs around her back, trembling in fear and in want. No,_ want_ was a weak word. Need? Lust? Better.

Oh, I needed her.

This felt good... And it was becoming so much better each and every time.

Our lips separated long after and I was just so dazed and mesmerized from the kiss. I stared at her, meeting her cold eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

Both of our eyes were darkened in want, but she had grief in hers. She breathed in and out heavily.

"I want you all for myself..." she told me, "And I want you _right now_," she whispered and I whimpered in response, closing my eyes as I couldn't stand looking, hearing, feeling this intimidating woman anymore.

"Elsa..." I muttered, flushing from her voice, only her voice. She stared at me blankly and seductively, licking her lips as I bit mine. I thought I was going to faint the moment she let out a little questionable 'hmm?' to me. I couldn't even find a single word to say to her because... ooh, my need for her was sky rocketing. No doubt about it.

"Do you trust me?" she asked quietly. I said nothing as I opened my eyes to look at her again, maybe to just take a little glimpse. I was deaf from her beauty of her voice, the wickedness of her touch.

"Do you _trust_ me, Miss Smith?" she repeated, this time with a thicker tone that I couldn't avoid. I'd no idea what she'd do to me, but yes. I trust her. And so, I nodded frantically since my voice and mind just couldn't work at all.

But oh no, this was going too fast. _She _was going too fast!

She kissed me again, her tongue running against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly for her and she went in immediately and deeply. I felt her tongue running against mine, dancing with each other.

I scratched my palms as I endured, loving every moment of her softness inside of me. I pulled her closer with my legs and she obeyed. I gasped, feeling her body grinding against me.

When she finally pulled away, she looked at me with want, darkness filling in her eyes. Strands of saliva were attached to both of our lips.

I jerked my fingers into a fist, my heart pounding loudly like fireworks, my chest going up and down rapidly as I tried to control my heavy breathing. It felt like my chest would explode in a bloody mess any moment.

She continued to stare at me, her eyes desperately drinking me in and I was looking at her with innocence, and somehow, feeling the need to tear up.

I felt her gentle smile creeping under my skin, her grip loosening on my wrists.

"You're crying," she muttered, sweetly. "Did I scare you? Am I too forceful? Should we stop?"

I shook my head frantically. She brushed the offending bangs out of my eyes, wiping stranded tears from my cheeks.

"If you don't want to do it, just tell me," she whispered. I said nothing, but smiled.

I felt her lips going through my cheeks, kissing every droplet of tears there were hanging and drying on me.

Our lips finally met again, and it calmed me, feeling the familiar softness and coolness and her sweet, sweet taste. The soft pressure was familiar, alright. It was home to me.

I moaned in pleasure, and in desperation that I couldn't touch her. Before I even realized, my wrists were tied up by her string from the robe tightly. I looked up, seeing Elsa on top of me, her pale naked skin showing from the middle of her breasts and down, even though she was still wearing her robe.

"I can't wait much longer," she muttered and I knew exactly what she meant. And what she wanted. Me.

Fuck.

I fidgeted, whimpered, trying to untie myself, but it never worked. And so, I'd given up, letting her touch me instead. It was more... of a tease. She caressed my cheeks as we did a stare off, her free hand going under my collar shirt, resting her fingers on my stomach.

It didn't take long until I had the urge to mutter, "Kiss me."

She smirked. "You don't get to tell me what to do," she said smoothly and god, it was sexy and so fucking hot.

But she did it anyway, sweeping her sweet tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly for her, but it seemed like forever once she got to go in me. It was worth the wait.

Her tongue filled me in as I let out each wet moan for each sweep her tongue did on my lips. I arched my back against her, feeling her toned stomach against mine, her breasts and her perked nipples rubbing against me, but she quickly pushed my torso back down on the counter.

I shivered as I felt her cold hand running through my stomach, up and stopping right below and between my breasts, making me feel anticipated and disappointment as she ran her fingers down back to my stomach again each time. Each time, I would arch my back against her, but she did nothing, but pushed me back down once more. And each time, I stopped breathing as I watched her move.

God, it was suffering.

She began to kiss me on my neck region, biting me until the point that it started hurting and letting her breath do the magic too. I moaned softly, occasionally calling her name.

"E-Elsa...Mgnn... ahhh..." I called as she bit my shoulder and I moaned again, my head pulled back with such a pleasant pleasure as her tongue soothed out the bite.

I began to wrap my arms around her neck, but she quickly pulled my arms back on top of my head, looking at me with such intensity.

"_Don't_ touch me," she demanded. She gripped on my wrists softly, and her smile appeared.

"Right now, I'm the only one that gets to touch, Miss Smith. If you do that again, I'll leave you like this as long as I want. Got that? That's rule number one."

I nodded frantically, so she could just hurry the fuck up. She nodded in approval and continued on, this time ripping the shirt off me. Her eyes were taking their goddamn time, running itself through my body.

Man, I should really work on patience.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispered, her fingers resting on my waist as I continued to stare at her, eyes fogged with blankness and arousal.

She purposely, slowly took my shorts off, and threw it carelessly on the floor as I continued to breathe so heavily that I thought I was going to faint.

Elsa got down on me, trailing kisses down my stomach, her hands wrapped around my thighs, picking them up to her hip. My body started to tingle and get hotter all over, especially down there, throbbing and twitching like it was living. And I had no idea how wet I'd be right now. I moaned softly as she let her nails scratch my thighs. Her lips and tongue never left my skin and my arms never left the top of my head, even though I was growing tired.

She was between my breasts, and looked up at me as I stared back at her with such a needy expression, her chin resting between my two mounds. I bit my lips, hard enough to make it bleed in anticipation. She smirked, and continued to kiss between my breasts, feeling her tongue just slightly pressing against my skin, and going up to my collar bones, biting them, her tongue making a trail. I groaned, frustrated. I was sure she could feel me breathing heavily and my heart pounding in extreme speed.

"Elsa... Please..." I began desperately. She picked her head up from my neck, and nibbled gently, feeling her tongue running through my earlobe. And I was out of breath and had no more ways of speaking to her. But I continued to let out needy moans.

"Please what?" she whispered, a lick on my ear. I shuddered at that voice. I held my breath and shut my eyes, letting out an escaped moan from my throat.

Enough with the—

"Please... Ahh... Fingers... Tongue... Now..." I muttered, begged, whatever you call it. It was embarrassing and humiliating, alright.

"What? I don't get what you're trying to say," she said, licking earlobe again as I groaned from the sensitivity. I almost bit my tongue off just to stiffen the moans and to control my breathing.

Oh, come on!

"Fuck... me..." I whispered, my core throbbing with need and I needed her in me right now. Like, _right. Fucking. Now._ But god, was she frustrating. I felt her smirk.

"Language, Miss Smith..." she said with a great amount of sexiness."Start over."

At this point, I really wanted to cry, maybe even yell and go crazy.

I gulped as she stopped kissing me, her body hovering over me and I could clearly see her breasts, her platinum blonde pubic hair and god... those abs... I want to taste those abs of hers.

_Damn it. _

"I want your... fingers in me..." I said, hoping that would work.

"In where?"

Oh, Elsa, you tease.

I whimpered as her fingers gently ran up and down my stomach to between my breasts.

"I..." I began, embarrassed. "I want your fingers... in my pussy..."

"What did I tell you about language?" she whispered, her breath crawling around in my ear.

I gulped. "Fingers... vaginal region... please, Elsa..." I pleaded. "I need you... to be in me..."

"Being scientific here, huh, Miss Smith," she muttered, teasing me severely. "I'd love... to do a little lab experiment."

"E-Elsa..." I moaned. Ooh... science and... Sex...

She smirked and kissed my lips, her tongue in my opened mouth, and I could feel her fingers trailing down my panties, fingers hovering on top of my red curls. I wrapped my tongue around hers as we battled for dominance. Obviously, I was too weak to even fight her tongue as she explored everywhere from my teeth to almost... just everywhere.

"Mmmn..." I let out a moan as she bit my bottom lip.

I wanted to bulk my hips against her, but she was the one that could touch me, so I didn't. God, it was hot, and my core was throbbing so badly that it hurt.

With her free hand, she softly circled my nipple, getting erected from her oh, so tender and cold touch. Her fingers continued to twirl around, blood rushing towards the perked bud, providing more to the pressure and sensitivity. Suddenly, she pressed her finger down, hard, on my nipple.

I groaned loud from the pressure of her index finger, bulking my hip up.

"Elsa... Ahh!" I moaned, as she got down and took my unoccupied nipple in her mouth, sucking it like a baby and ooh, her tongue going in circles made it feel so good and yet, it still didn't satisfy my constant throbbing as she continued to twist and turn her fingers on my other. In fact, it made it worse, wanting Elsa in it right now.

I began to roll my hip against her again, my eyes rolled back as she gave me tender kisses on my nipple as she continued to massage my other with her fingers. God, it felt amazing as her tongue flicked and turn around my bud.

She pulled away, a short strand of saliva attached to her lips and my nipple. And she frowned upon me as if I did something to aggravate her.

"Did I tell you to move?" she asked, her tone commanding as ever. Before I even got do say anything, she pulled her fingers out of my panties and gave me a quick slap in the ass.

I groaned loudly at the striking pain, and was sure it would leave a mark. Tears started to squeeze out of my pupil as I endured the slap. What's worse was that her finger was gone.

Damn it.

Elsa got down on me again, grabbing my chin and kissed my lips. "Don't move next time, okay? You can do that when I tell you to," she whispered and I was intoxicated from how she was controlling me, dominating me, playing my body like a toy. I was shivering and she held me close to her, her breasts against mine, my legs wrapped around her back and her fingers finally trailing down, going for my inner thighs first. The tingling sensations between my thighs were beginning to beg for Elsa's fingers. And it was begging hard.

She scratched my legs, and I moaned uncontrollably, my head pulled back as she continued to stare at me. I wanted to touch her. God, I wanted to touch her so badly. I couldn't wait any longer...

I couldn't even look at her, as I had my eyes shut closed. I huffed and puffed heavily, even if she hadn't even gone in me yet. But still, she was making me so aroused, so confused, and so hot inside. I groaned loudly as she kissed the top of chest, her tongue softly trailing down between my breasts and to my stomach.

"Ah... hah—"

I had to arch my back again for more friction, but I knew _that_ would never work.

"Elsa... please..." I cried out desperately, as I looked down to see her eyes as if they were smirking and laughing at me. God, was I desperate.

I felt her fingers on my side, hooked on my panties as her tongue continued to roll down towards my abdomen.

I was at the verge of letting out tears, until she finally decided that the panties needed to be off. My breath quickened as I gathered my strength to look down, seeing Elsa between my legs as she wrapped my thighs next to her ears.

She smirked, blue eyes looking at me like I was her prey. I was cornered, caged, somehow and very obviously, not resisting at all. Not that I wouldn't, but... wow, she just paralyzed me into her control. Which... I loved very much.

Her breathing was too gentle on me, tickling my core as I began to squirm around her.

"Relax, Miss Smith," she mumbled smoothly, seeing me twitch, her fingers resting on my sides tightly. And so, that was what I tried to do for a short amount of time, until I felt her irresistible and uncontrollable finger going around my pubic hair. Having her to pull it constantly was utterly embarrassing, yet arousing.

Her thumbs spread my soaking lips. God, I could already feel how wet I was already between my thighs!

And yes, I was incredibly wet when I saw her smirking at me. I felt myself blushing horribly as she stared at me and I stared back at her, whimpering lightly, begging for her to just fuck me, and—Ah, she started rubbing lips hard, up and down, my moans getting out of control right now. I couldn't help but roll my eyes back as her fingers continued to rub my lips so gently.

It felt like I was screaming instead, so I continued to bite on my lips, trying to stiffen the loud moans that I was producing.

Fuck, it felt so good—it felt _way_ too good, feeling her fingers rubbing my sex, her breath lightly doing its job as well.

"Ah... Hgggnn," I gasped, my breath heightened into different levels, my eyes widened when I felt her thumb pressing hard against my clit for not even a second until she let go, my back arching at the immense feeling. I was already on the edge of coming and she was making it very difficult! God, she was being rough on me.

Unconsciously, my arms began to make its way to her head and before I knew it, she quickly gave me another slap on the ass as I continued to moan in pain and pleasure. Before I knew it, I lift my arms back to my head again, refusing to get another slap from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she mumbled demandingly as if my touch would kill her. Regardless, I nodded. She smiled. "Good girl," she said, before getting back on rubbing me again—no, more like licking me.

Miss Snow suddenly had the brilliant idea of pulling her tongue out, licking my clit first. Licking it once, and then sucking it for a few seconds before getting back to using her tongue again. I arched my back, moaning loudly, crying out, "Elsa! Ah... hgnnn..." and managed to push myself against her mouth. I couldn't help, but to roll my eyes to the back of my head from this worship she was giving me. It was paradise.

I thought at least she would stop, but she didn't which was such a relief.

"Oh my... god, Elsa..." I cried, pulling my head back as she continued down to lick and suck on my core, her tongue wrapped inside of me. God, the sound of her sucking me was unbelievable and such a turn on. She wrapped her arms around my thighs to keep me still, but I couldn't.

I grounded against her several times just to gain more friction. She moved her tongue sucked on my clitoris, hard and had me screaming and crying at the same time.

Her index and middle finger began its way to my core, rubbing it softly and suddenly, hurriedly slamming it in me.

"Hhhngg!" I moaned, arching my back, tears beginning to stream down as my walls were wrapped tightly around her fingers. She hummed delightfully from my tightness and still didn't start moving as she continued to lick me. She wiggled her fingers around the sides and I could feel it. And I could feel her smirk against me too.

Suddenly, a wave of sensitive feeling ran through my body as her fingers found its way through my wall, pressing hard as she curled her fingers, her palm pressing against my clit and staying there as long as—

"Uuh... E-Elsa... Oh m-my god! Holy—AHHH!"

And before I even knew it, I was shuddering, my body shaking so badly, my mind so blank and numb, my toes curled up against her back as I came in her mouth. I reached down for her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulled hard. I was sure I pulled little strands of her hair off her head. But who cares? I could barely make out my scream as I continued my high for another ten seconds.

By then, I was exhausted, and I was shaking so badly from the shock as Elsa finished up by lapping up the remaining fluids from me. Tears really started to really come down from the corner of my eyes.

I could barely make out the little shimmer of my fluid from the corner of her mouth as she came up to me as well as a smirk. She untied my arms, as I just stared at her blankly, still shaking and whimpering at the over sensitivity. Elsa kissed me, letting me taste myself from her tongue as I wrapped my arms around her neck, my fingers grounded in her hair.

"Mmmn..."

Ah, this was home. Her lips... her hair in my fingers... Yes, this was home.

I couldn't even think, or maybe if I try hard enough, breathe. But the only thing I could say to her was, "I love you." Though in my mind, I continued to tell her that for millions of times.

She smiled wistfully as she fingered through my hair, letting strands slide behind my ear. I hugged her, my body still shaking from the shock, and even though I was exhausted, she embraced me back, patting my head like I was a kid. Instantly, I began to fall back asleep in her arms as she picked me up bridal style, my arm looped around her neck as I continued my relaxed slumber and led me back down to my bedroom, her sad, yet so bittersweet eyes just staring at my sleeping body as she stride slowly down the hall. She smiled, staring at me.

"Thank you... Anna," Miss Snow whispered, finally... able to call my name, as she arrived to my bedroom, putting me down on the bed first. She pulled the blanket towards my chin and caressed my cheeks as I slept ever so peacefully with her soft fingers. The blonde smiled, wistfully at the look of my snoring sleeping expression. Elsa softly pecked my forehead, before pulling away and looking at me just one last time before going back outside and cleaning up the mess, getting up to bed next to me, hugging my waist tightly around her front and softly breathing into me.

"_I love... you... too, babe."_

* * *

**Bye! *runs away aggressively* :D**


	13. Chapter 13: When You Smile

***Comes back, having things thrown on me* T-Thanks, every one. **

* * *

I found myself wrapped in Elsa's arms, her arms around my waist and fingers ending to my stomach, her breasts pressed against my back. The warm sunlight kissed the back of my ears and the nape of my neck as well as my bare legs that were being wrapped and tangled around by Elsa's. Chirping birds calmly filled my ears as well as racing cars and traffics, making its way through the busy street of LA. I found myself smiling lightly at the incredible, soothing comfortable warmth from both Elsa and the blanket. With pleasure, I nuzzled myself closer to Elsa, her nose and lips gently laid against the nape of my neck.

_Ah... it's morning_, I realized. But I'd rather stay in bed for the whole day.

I still had my eyes closed, enjoying the never ending sensation of Elsa's surface, and the calming breath that she breathed against my freckled skin.

The longer I had my eyes closed, despite the overwhelming warmth from my beautiful blonde, the harder it was for me to go back to my dreamless slumber.

I opened my eyes, accepting that fact. I sighed. Oh, the heated night from yesterday was... it was... indescribable. I couldn't help, but wanting to have that overwhelming feeling, igniting my heart, my body, and my most intimate part even more and more than ever.

I smiled to myself, burying my face against my pillow as I reminded myself that sex was _that_ amazing. Before long, a blush came upon my cheeks as I realized that I was in complete submission to her.

And I really didn't think that... god, I would give in to her so easily. Not... in _that _way, at least.

I sighed again as my palms found its way to my belly and on Elsa's soft, cool hands. Slowly and carefully, as I bit my lips, I turned myself so I was facing Elsa as I gently lifted her arms slightly off my body and then placed it back to where it was before when I did face her.

I stared at her, a huge gentle smile creeping on my face, unknowingly.

Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth opened in the slightest manner, showing the whiteness of her front teeth, her chest going up and down as she breathed softly as she slept through her peaceful slumber. I searched her sleeping expression as she had an expression that could be expressed as somewhat depressed and uptight.

Closed doors.

_Locked _doors.

I found it hard to believe that just a few months ago, I barely—no, when I _didn't _even know her in the slightest manner, I was deeply intimated, weird-out by her and even now... things weren't any different, besides the fact that we were sleeping together... naked. And now, I was sleeping next to her, spooning in the most comfortable manner in the morning after an intense night and the sudden change of mood. At one point, she was crying on the floor, destroying her violin and bow after she dropped the stick on the floor, and another point, where she would just whisper seductively, wrapping her fingers around my wrists and keeping me in place as she fulfilled the desirable lust that we both had for each other, maybe for the longest time that I could remember.

Lust... huh.

My heart was just in utter confusion.

I bit my lips as my hand found its way through Elsa's hair, her platinum blonde fringes wrapped softly between my fingers. Ah, it was soft, alright.

I began to stroke her cheeks, and kissed her forehead to her lips. It surprised me that that wouldn't wake her even if it was just for the slightest.

And since I was completely awake now, I decided to get out of bed, finding myself naked and sore, even. But sore, in the _best_ way. I sat on the bed side for a few seconds, making groaning noises as I stretched out and scratching my messy red head. I looked behind me, still finding Elsa sleeping on her side, the blanket covering only half way to her bare stomach.

I smiled and pulled the blanket over to her chin. I kissed her cheek one last time before I went through the closet.

In it, were all of Elsa's clothes, heels on the bottom shelf, ties on the second shelf, and to top them all off, were collar shirts, flannels, beautiful, hot dresses, and matching jackets for her collar shirts.

I pulled out an Alice blue collar shirt, hoping that Elsa wouldn't mind me wearing her clothes again, buttoned it up and opened the door, slowing closing it in hopes that I wouldn't wake up the Sleeping Beauty.

Finally, I get to explore more of her home!

But before that, I decided to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and try to at least untangle my wonderfully disastrous hair.

After half an hour in the bathroom, I looked around, seeing a grey door that was completely closed next to the bathroom. Weird... that this door wasn't white like the others...

And it was just that room that I never got to go into yet. With a pounding heart, and an exciting one as well, I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it.

Locked.

I huffed and crossed my arms as I stared at the door in frustration. But, whatever. There's plenty of time to explore, anyway.

I went to the kitchen, finding myself getting a complaining stomach that was in need to be fed. Finding myself in front of the fridge, there were beer, orange juice, leftover food, and even more healthy food.

Grabbing a carton of egg, I pulled out two. I sighed.

Well... this was boring.

I put the eggs on the counter and searched for my phone in my pants from the hanger. The purple light on top of my screen, blinking ever two seconds, indicated texts that I'd received.

I turned on my screen, finding myself being shouted at by Kristoff's numerous text and hundreds of phone calls from Ariel and Kristoff. _Well, I'm in trouble this time. _

I was sweating bullets as I read through the texts he sent me. I mouthed a little 'whoops' as I ran through his texts as if I didn't mean to _not_ call him at all.

"_Anna, are you okay? You didn't come home yesterday!" –sent Thursday, 12:09AM_

_"Is that Elsa girl taking care of you?" –sent Thursday, 12:13AM_

_"I'm worried about you!" –sent Thursday, 12:25AM_

_"Ariel's worried about you and she keeps calling me and yelling at me!" –sent Thursday, 12:27AM_

_"Anna, I swear to god, when you text me back, I will barge into wherever Miss Snow's home is and kidnap you back to our apartment." –sent Thursday, 12:43AM_

_"Text me back, Anna!" –sent Thursday, 12:54AM_

_"PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE, FOR FUCK SAKES!" –sent Thursday, 1:18AM_

_"I SWEAR TO GOD, ARIEL IS GETTING BAT SHIT CRAYCRAY ON BOTH OF US BECAUSE OF YOU! AND SHE'S NOT EVEN DRUNK!" –sent Thursday, 1:23AM_

_"Just please, tell me you're alright, feisty pants." –sent Thursday, 1:34AM_

_"What am I going to tell your parents? I can't even sleep anymore." –sent Thursday, 1:50AM_

_"Just... text me back when you get the chance, feisty. Ariel and I need to yell at you for being reckless. You need to be taught!" –sent Thursday, 2:24AM_

_"I swear to god, I'll never let you go to parties and drink alcohol ever again if this ever happens in the future again." –sent Thursday, 2:33AM_

_"Anna... pick up your phone..." –sent Thursday, 2:54AM_

_"I'm worried about you..." –sent Thursday 2:56AM_

_"Don't die on me." –sent Thursday 3:27AM_

_"Good night, feisty. Be safe." –sent Thursday, 3:43AM_

I kind of wanted to cry once I realize how stupid, yet how caring my friends were. My phone vibrated and let out a little 'ding!' as I discovered a new text from Kristoff.

"_Rise and shine, Anna. Are you okay? Once you get back home, Ariel and I will have to give you a lesson on how to not drink vodka and to avoid being a lunatic when drunk, ending up being picked up (like heavy baggage) by a gorgeous blonde." _

I smiled and started tapping on my phone.

"_Looking forward to the lecture. :)" _

The phone dinged again, two seconds later.

_"Imma kick you." _

_"Ouch, extremely offensive to my booty, Mr. Bjorgman." _

_"Your booty's meant to get kicked, feisty." _

_"My booty needs food. No more kicking. I'm gonna get food and then come back home, okay?" _

_"You better come back home. Did you know how many times Ariel had to punch my arm? I swear to god, if that happens again, I'm gonna have to amputate it and whack her with my chopped off arm." _

_"Abusive." _

_"Indeed. Now, get breakfast and come home quickly!" _

_"Roger that, sir!" _

I turned my messenger off and began to turn on music. Rihanna's Umbrella was playing in repeat as I searched for a frying pan and olive oil. As I heated the pan after fumbling everywhere for it, my hip began to sway left and right as I cracked the eggs in the pan with drops of oil and going along with the tempo of the song.

Going through the fridge again, leaving the eggs by the side, I pulled out five strips of bacon and began to work the magic.

"...When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be here forever. Said I'll always be you friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out to the end..." I sang along quietly, a smile coming up to my face.

Surprisingly, Elsa still didn't wake up throughout my ruckus.

A few more minutes of cooking, and with a growling stomach, I grabbed a plate and shoved the food onto it. I sat on the counter, checking Facebook and Tumblr as I ate, half concentrated on Elsa and half concentrated on my phone. She was strange, sexy, and fierce and yet, the only thing I saw in this instant was her as a broken child that needed fixing and comforting. Just... what was she thinking, I wouldn't know and probably wouldn't ever.

I sighed, tempting to smash my head on the counter.

Before I even notice, the front door unlocked and there was Olaf, standing in the doorway, looking at me with a gentle smile on his face, while I just stare at him, blinking once. Blinking twice as he waved at me.

"O-Olaf?"

"Hello," he replied cheerfully. "How are you feeling today, Miss Smith? I hope you're alright. Two days ago was... kind of interesting."

I blushed and flushed even harder when I realized I was only wearing my underwear and a collar shirt. Dozens of question filled my mind as I stared at him, putting his jacket on the hanger, whistling a Disney song, In Summer.

"I've..." I began, ignoring the embarrassment of my wardrobe, "had better days." I began poking my fork on the egg yolk; yellow liquid started spewing lazily onto the plate. He chortled and nodded.

He looked through the hall and then turned to me as I continued to stare immensely at the plate like it was my worst enemy.

"Is Elsa still sleeping?"

I nodded, looking up. He replied with a nod as well.

"You're wearing her clothes," he said, amused and cheerful as usual. I began to blush again, hoping that he wouldn't ask any further because that would just be extremely embarrassing. Before I even got to speak, even thought I couldn't, he interrupted as he sat down on the couch, groaning in the satisfactory of relaxation. He looked up at the ceiling as this weird silence continued.

"How did you—"

"How did I get here?" he interrupted again as if he knew what I was going to say, laughing as his sparkling grey eyes wandering around the white, marble ceiling, reflection reflecting his body in a blurred manner. "I'm like Elsa's servant. I take care of her. Well, most of the time, at the very least."

"Oh..." I replied, not sure what else to say.

"Are you still eating breakfast?" he asked.

_Well, being casual can't be this bad right?_

I nodded. "Just started eating a few minutes ago. Do you want any?"

He shook his head gently as if he didn't want to waste any energy. "I ate. But thank you, Miss Smith."

I smiled, nodding to him.

He sighed, looking at me with the gentlest expression. "You know," he started, "Elsa... can be complicated sometimes, and learning how to deal with her will be a bit hard. I know how it feels like, Miss Smith, but I need you to understand that Elsa has it hard for herself too."

_Oh, we're talking about her, now? Great. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Why... is she so interested in me, though?" I asked as I tried to remain my composure of wanting to ask dozens and dozens of questions as it ran around in my head as if it was a playground. My fingers began to fiddle with each other, impatiently.

His expression dulled as he looked down on the floor. Ugh, does every question like this always bother these two people?

"That... I wouldn't know."

Well, thanks Olaf.

"But, Elsa's a nice girl," he continued, defending this intimidating friend of his, then, chuckled, shaking his head. "A complicated one too, to be honest. She's been through... hard times and I wasn't always with her when she was. She keeps things to herself quite a lot, too and wouldn't tell if she feels like it's time. And now, I'm just trying my best to keep her... _around_." He looked at me. "She hasn't been smiling a lot before she met you, Miss Smith. Not that she's ever depressed—she has been in the past—but, I'm just extremely glad that you're there for her."

I smiled and nodded as a big welcome. "How long have you guys known each other?"

I ignored my unfulfilled questions as I listened to him talk.

He paused to think as his fingers made its way to the shaved side of his hair, scratching his head. "I guess, it was during sophomore year in Whitney High School. She was a bookworm that time," he laughed. "Always hanging out in the cafeteria and the library, reading, what, Romeo and Juliet, breaking down the symbolisms for short stories like Hills like White Elephant, etc. She loved geometry, too."

Oh, wow, so Elsa could be a study freak too... an extremely gorgeous one, actually.

"She used to be a very clumsy and shy person," Olaf told me. "Not the most social and attractive person to hang out with, at first." He groaned, stretching his arms. "She wore glasses with those straps to hang around your neck so that she wouldn't lose them too. It was horrifying, Miss Smith. A total fashion disaster. I don't even know how I even became friends with her _and _to be her receptionist and PA." He shook his head, thinking back.

"At least, you guys have been friends for a long amount of time."

"That is very true." He smiled.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked as I began to become more indulged and interested on how Elsa was like before she was this fierce, powerful beauty.

He laughed as he recalled some great memories in high school.

"Oh, it was so unexpected. I was in the bathroom, you know, doing my thing, and I heard a book drop from behind, so I looked back, seeing Elsa looking at me, wide eyes and blushing real badly as did I. Apparently, she was a transferred student and we were both sophomores that time. She was too indulged into her book that she missed the girls' bathroom that was literally right next door to the boys. She kept on apologizing to me even though I told her multiple times that it was alright. And because she knew nearly nothing about our school, I decided to help her out at least to get a good sense of how our beautiful school works. As days passed, Elsa and I grew closer, even though she would prefer to just read a book during lunch break, and I would also sit next to her, and read with her too. She would recommend me a book and I would read it and review it together the day after. I didn't have many friends that time, but..." he laughed. "I was fairly popular based on how the girls looked at me."

He sighed at the happy memories as I listened, imagining different scenarios, and funny ones too. Elsa... was completely different—a good different, that is.

"And when we became juniors, her dressing style changed drastically while I was still the plain old me. She would come to school with a Chanel bag, her bun loosened into a braid with her bangs swept back, heels, dresses, collar shirts with thin ties, wearing clear contact lens instead of those dreadful glasses. She was just... so, so, _so_ beautiful. She became the center of attention much quicker than I thought, but she still hanged out with me every day. She became bolder, sexier and all that just by one year. Surprisingly, I was kind of expecting her to just change into a whole new person, you know, ignore me and go hang out with other cool kids, but there was none of that. In the weekends, Elsa and I would go hang out, go on a movie date, and stay in the beach and all. She would wear snapbacks, over sized sweaters too. A complete tomboy during the weekends," he said, chuckling at his memories. "And it was just... extremely nice to see her having so much joy and fun in her."

Olaf was silent for a moment as if he needed a whole lot of time to continue to talk as he thought about what he should say next. The clouds started blocking the sunlight and the atmosphere had gone... quite quiet. Tiny water droplets continued to drip from the faucet, and I could hear my heart beat and my saliva going down my throat as I continued to wait for him in silence and patience.

"She had a girlfriend during that time as well." He paused, his face turning strict and poise, like Elsa's, his voice, quiet and husky.

My expression went along with his. Damn it, jealously. I wasn't her first. I mean, of course I wasn't her first. _What the hell are you thinking, Anna?_

"G-girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Her name's Belle. A very mature lady loves to read books like Elsa. She was beautiful, but not completely in the center of attention like her. I never really liked her during junior year. Thought that she was one of those kids that would only want to be with Elsa because of her wealth. But, maybe that was because I felt the need to protect my best friend." He laughed. "I was just being too stupid. Belle really loved her, though. And Elsa... well, she did love her immensely, but her mind would always wander into a different... let's just say, dimension. They'd dated for four years and when college ended, their relationship ended as well by Elsa's call. Said, 'it's not you. It's me.'"

"How was this... _Belle_ like?" I asked as I came up and sat next to him, cross legged. I realized my tone just now, was completely different. It was as if I wanted to know more about this girl—this girl that knew Elsa, loved Elsa. Olaf closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Belle was... a very soft and a very... fun person. Like you, Miss Smith. But she was possessive, not wanting to leave Elsa with other people, other than her friends or me, and wants things to be done when she wants it to be done. Elsa was obedient to her and would do whatever she likes, but she was also in control too. Elsa... was a bit clingy at some points, but distant in a way that she would just ignore what Belle would say, and then would just push her up against a locker or go in the bathroom whenever she felt like it and... You know. It was like they were having cat fights as they went on as a couple day by day. They earned a nick name too. Tug of War, they said. And it hung onto the girls as college took over."

"Tug... of War?"

Olaf smiled, crossed his legs. "A stupid nick name. Students had seen them make out many times at one point and at another point, Elsa and Belle would sometimes argue, flirt, and all that kind of stuff for the most idiotic, unreasonable reasons, pushing and pulling each other. They were just... all over the place. I don't even know how they managed to be together for four years."

"Is Elsa always like this?"

He looked at me, crossing his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I looked down to my fingers as it twiddled around each other. I bit my lip as I pondered whether or not to say much more.

"Like... she acts cold sometimes, soft sometimes..." I said, in soft manner.

Olaf was silent as he sighed through his nose. "Always, but not like when I first met her. She used to be... shy and... Quiet. But she was happy. And then one day, she just made it seem like being shy wasn't even close to her personality. Cold isn't exactly the right term to describe Elsa. She's more... distant to others, but definitely not cold, at least... not freezing cold."

_Distant. Gotta make note of that. _

I nodded as he continued the story of Elsa and Belle, who ever _she_ was. Not that I was jealous or anything... but this Belle... she knew Elsa way better than me.

I couldn't help but sense the softness Olaf has in his smooth voice as if back when he was in high school, things were better or... maybe, for the worse.

"... And when Elsa wanted to break it off, she had too much things going on in her mind from her family to her past that... she couldn't take any more of what Belle was giving her too," he said. "She loved Belle very much and so does she to her. She told me... she couldn't handle _this_ anymore, wanted to take a break and just move on."

"This?"

"Life. Her nightmares. Belle. Just... everything. And there was... there was this thing that she was so attached to years ago and started hating it not long after because it... it ruined her. For almost 15 years, it haunted her."

I began to fidget again, looking at him in worry as he stared at me, expressionless, his grey eyes lifeless. I wouldn't think Olaf, such a handsome guy with a nice beautiful smile, would act somewhat despairing and tender.

"Elsa... I've seen her suffer tremendously before. Still am, too. She nearly went insane, one day, self harming herself at one point during high school. She had a little pocket knife in her bag, one time."

My mouth was gaped wide opened, my heart pounding hard as it fell deep down to the pit of my stomach.

He continued after looking at me, sighing and then to the window. I could tell... he was afraid for her. "I'm sure she already told you about the nightmares she gets, right?"

I nodded. "About... some girl, right?"

"Yes," he replied as he bit his lips, probably pondering whether or not to say more to me. "It started right after she started junior year and it continued on forever and almost every single day even when she started dating Belle. She felt so paranoid and exhausted that one day, when I tried to call for her or even barely touch her, she started to scream, looking at me with crazy eyes. She mumbled things that were so hard to comprehend. And she was shaking so badly, wrapping herself in her arms, sliding down against the lockers and cried, screamed, whimpered. She had... nail marks around her arms, bruises all over her body too. But Belle was there with me that time. Belle comforted her, brought her back to her home and took care of her. She had to stay by Elsa's side for the whole day and night until she could at least eat something and take a bath, making sure that Elsa wouldn't act... unnatural. And after all that, Elsa had to take pills, went to multiple physiological therapists for as long as I could remember. "

I covered my mouth and I felt like crying the longer I listened. "Oh my... god..."

"Horrible, isn't it?" he replied, laughing so bitterly. "But what she told you... weren't the complete truth, was it?"

I looked at him, confused and straight out frustrated. Elsa kept things from me. _Way_ too many things.

Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?

He sighed, biting his lips as if he was a bit hesitant to move on. Or maybe he wanted to use more... careful words. "I see. But I'll tell you, Elsa not only gets nightmares about the girl, but she gets awful lots of flashback about—"

Before he could even say another thing, suddenly, there was screaming coming from bedroom.

"What was that?" I asked Olaf, and he frantically looked at me, his eyes full of fear and glistered in tears.

"Oh no, Elsa..." he mumbled and then without another word, he shot off to the bedroom while I just followed him behind, all confused and startled.

"Olaf... w-what's wrong?" I asked, but he ignored me, yanking the door open as the screaming continued, finding Elsa grabbing onto her hair, her knees up against her chest as she rounded herself against the wall, wrapping herself in a blanket, shuddering badly under it.

And now, I was just... scared, frustrated and just dazed as I stayed walked over to Olaf's side. I didn't even know what to do in this situation. My eyes were frantic, wide and it showed fear as I continued to look at her.

"Elsa... Elsa, it's me!" Olaf screamed as he tried to grab a hold of Elsa, until she started flinging his arms off her, looking up to him with feared eyes. Crazy eyes...

"N-No... D-Don't touch me!" Elsa screamed, breathing heavily, shutting her eyes as she was trembling so badly. She tried to crawl out of bed, but couldn't from her frantic trembling and Olaf's fingers on hers. I couldn't do anything, but just stare at her, submitting to fear.

"Wake up, Elsa!"

"S-stop it! Please... Don't touch... me..."

"Did you take your pills?"

"N-No... D-don't come near me... I-I can't h-hurt you... I-It was an accident... I s-swear..."

"Oh god, Elsa, you're supposed to take your pills every night..."

This... wasn't Elsa. At all.

"Shh, it's okay, Elsa. Listen to me, it's only a dream," he tried to coo her, in the best way possible. But Elsa continued to whimper in fear, nudging Olaf away from her. But Olaf held her close, hugging her tightly.

"No... no, no, no, no, no... I-I can't..." she cried, shaking her head, gripping onto her fringes. Olaf gulped, staring at her as she continued to cry and tremble in his arms, struggling to push him away. He made his way to the drawer next to her and pulled out a bottle of pink pills, taking out two pieces.

"Elsa... open your mouth," he said softly this time. She refused, turning her head the other way around.

Oh, the stubbornness of this woman.

Olaf looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to comfort her, and so, that I did. I went up to bed, right next to her and was hesitant to hug her, or even touch her. She wasn't looking at me, but I could feel the chill that was going around her. I shivered as I looked at the half naked girl that was curled up in a ball, her arms tightly wrapped up around her knees. My fingers reached to her hair, but she started to yelp, and flung my hand away, looking at me with fear.

She backed away from me, her blue eyes being not as fierce as it supposed to be. She was now just a scared kitty.

"S-Stop!" she yelled. Oh, the trembling of her voice just...

_She scares me_.

"E-Elsa..." I began, my hand lingering right in front of her. She began to shake her head frantically, wide and teary eyed.

"N-No... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please... I don't want to hurt you," she muttered out like a poor, crazy person.

But she wasn't crazy. At least... that was what I thought.

"M-Medicine... I-I need... I need my pills..." she mumbled, her head turned around to Olaf. The man in black stared at her with soft eyes, a bit of wariness in him as if Elsa was a dangerous and a fragile thing to hold onto. Recently, she'd always been fragile.

"G-Go..." she told me. "You need to go..."

"W-what—"

"GO!" she screamed as I began to be startled from her shouting, cold voice.

"Pills... I need them..." She turned to Olaf again as he handed her the bottle. She snatched it from him, pouring at least three to five of them into her mouth and crunching them as if they were candies.

"Elsa... you're not supposed to take that many!" Olaf yelled, snatching the bottle away from her. Elsa looked at him blankly, said nothing and then curled herself in a ball again, shutting everyone out.

She cried, instead of answering him, again. Her shuddering shoulder and agonizing cries were way too heartbreaking. Oh, Elsa...

Without any sign of hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Elsa, her head against my chest and my arms around her neck as I comforted her. Thank god, she didn't refuse to touch me. It would terrify me if she would just... you know, throw me away like trash after using me. It would fucking hurt.

"Shhh... it's okay, Elsa," I whispered and she cried harder, her shoulders were going up and down as long as her whimpering took. She clutched onto my waist, constantly mumbling things. I felt her nails grounding against my skin, but I didn't care and I didn't go.

I looked up to Olaf, opened my mouth to say something, but he just stared at me with a relaxed and relieved smile, nodding to me. I said nothing afterwards as he left the room in silence.

My mind was filled with outrageous amount of questions as we held onto each other like her life depended on it. I felt her head nuzzle against the croak of my neck, her nose on my skin as she started to weep softly, whimper softly, tears flowing down her cheeks and to my skin... softly.

I wanted to wipe her tears away, for whatever she was crying, but... ah, I just needed to hold her. Maybe longer if she needed it. I wouldn't even care if we have to stay like this for hours.

My blonde was still half naked and so was I.

_My_... blonde. She wasn't mine.

She still smelled the same, the same ol' vanilla scent that she has. It probably wasn't perfume that she had on. Just... her natural smell. Ah, beautiful and perfect.

"Are you... okay, Elsa? Do you want to talk?" I whispered as I tried to look out for every move she made.

But she stayed still and silent for god, knows how long. The only response that I got from her was her shaking head. Her crying died down to soft hiccups after a few minutes of rubbing her back, saying soft words to her, and shuddering shoulders.

I tried to pry myself away from her, but she stayed, her arms clenching hard around my waist. I tilted my head towards her, feeling her breath lightly on my neck, her eyes closed.

"E-Elsa..."

"Why?" Her voice was muffled against the croak of my neck.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I'm not a good person. Why do you always make me feel so helpless and powerless? Why do you feel the need to comfort me? To _stay _with me?"

_Powerless? Helpless? Oh, that's where you're wrong, Elsa._

My mind scoffed in silence, rolling its eyes and crossing its arms at the blonde. Helpless.

That was funny.

"What are you saying?" I asked softly.

"Why are you still here? Even when I'm like this—a mess—why are you still here?"

I bit my lips as a good silence passed through us like breezy winds, hoping that she would say something else. But, there was none of it.

"Because... I love you. Don't you want me to be here? How many times do I have to tell you that, Elsa?"

I could feel a bitter smirk creeping up on Elsa. "Until I _do_ turn into a good person," she replied tenderly. And a very determined reply too.

"But you are good... to me."

"And so are you to me."

"Why did you cry?" I asked. She stayed silent for quite a while, until she sighed against my shoulder. Ah, she was vulnerable, alright. She rarely show it... but, this side of hers just hurt and would easily do damage. _Lots_ of damage.

"Harsh... memories sometimes get to me, Miss Smith," she told me.

_Oh, are we playing hide and seek again?_

"I don't like seeing you cry, Elsa..." I told her. "I like it when... you're still, you know, like fire."

Well, being bold couldn't be that bad, right?

She nodded, humming softly in comfort as she leaned against my body even more. We slowly lied down on bed as she leaned down on my arm, her arm holding my waist as her head was lying on top of my chest. I stared down at her as she looked up at me, her beautiful eyes swollen from ugly tears.

Elsa reached for my cheek, tracing each freckles. "You're so beautiful..." she mumbled in a sad, gentle, _seductive_ manner. I blushed, but smiled as I reached for her fringes, burrowing my fingers against her golden strands. Soft and beautiful, indeed.

I love that smile of hers and would pay anything just to see her grin like that. Forever.

I copied her grin, my heart fluttered in happiness.

"You're too good for me, Elsa," I told her as a little smirk perked up her face. Well, a good warning for some trouble, huh?

"Let see if I'm still good for you, now, Miss Smith," she said and her fingers began to work its way down my waist. I couldn't help, but burst into an uncontrollable laugh as she tickled me. I flailed my arms around, laughing as tears started streaming down my cheeks as I tried to wiggle out of her grip. I could hear Elsa letting out a little laugh along with me.

"O-Oh m-my god... s-stop it, E-Elsa!" I shouted, trying to get a good look at her and a good hold. I jerked upright as I found a finger on my armpit.

"Oh, sensitive," she muttered excitedly and started tickling from there.

"S-stop it! I-I can't take it! E-Elsa!" I cried in laughter. Ooh, she was evil.

I felt her laying down on me as she continued to wriggle her fingers against my sensitive skin and I continued to burst out into laughter as my belly and cheeks started aching. I was afraid that I would bite my tongue at one point.

"Should I continue?" she asked in a playful manner, a cheerful smile on her face, as she continued to play around my skin. I shook my head frantically, my eyes shut from tears and laughter. And so she stopped, a huge cuddly grin on her face, taking over her tears just a few minutes ago.

I looked down, blushed as I felt her breasts against me, but said nothing because, god, was I happy to see her smiling again.

I heard her laugh happily as she wrapped her arms around me, her head laying on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, and looking up to me with—oh, she was just so cute with that smile and so small as she curled up against me, nuzzling her head against my chest to get comfortable. I sighed happily and she looked with me with curiosity, tilting her head and letting out a little 'hm?'

I squealed in my mind, finding how hot and cute this woman was.

_She needs to be illegal. _

"I pray to the llama kingdom that I will one day find out what Elsa Snow has been hiding from me. One day!" I shouted and she laughed, kissing my lips softly and pulled away just as it started. Disappointed, but loving the feeling of the gorgeous warmth of her lips. I held her cheeks, rubbing it, as she chuckled more, holding my hand.

"Why llama, Miss Smith?"

I frowned and pouted. "Have you not seen llama's before? They're super cute! I mean, they're weird and stuff, but they're so fluffy and it makes me want to cuddle them. They have so much fur and all. Like, you know, that one guy from that weird film about vampires and wolves looks just like one! But, god, that movie has such a stupid plot line and—shoot, I'm rambling."

Elsa laughed, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I smiled happily, wrapping my arm around her and my other supporting my head. Wow, this was probably the first time I could finally see and hear Elsa laugh this much. I should be proud.

"They're cute?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. I nodded in excitement.

"They're cute!"

Elsa laughed. "You're so weird, Miss Smith."

God, I just couldn't get enough of her happy laughs.

She brushed her nose against mine, her eyes still bored into my soul and lips. Soft eyes—cute, warm ones, that is. She lifted her fingers to my chin and tilted me to her lips. She kissed me and I pulled her closer to me to get another great tingling, butterflies-in-my-stomach sensation.

We pulled away shortly after. And I was smiling like crazy after that. "You need a little weirdness in life, Miss Snow," I whispered, our lips just slightly touching, my voice husky and soft, my eyes on her soft lips. I looked up to meet her eyes. She was smiling.

"You're so much cuter than those furry creatures," she replied back, brushing her forehead against mine, her fringes softly brushing on my eyes.

"Uhh..."

I almost fainted.

* * *

***Runs in the field as I throw flower petals from a basket. THROWS GRENADES ON ALL OF YOU AFTERWARDS.***

**Crimson leaves are falling and my PSAT scores are falling too. Young sensei needs to help me back up. (Pst... someone... get the reference.)**


	14. Chapter 14: F(xx)k U

**Whoa! 200 followers?! Seriously, guys? I never thought I'd get this much. In fact I didn't think I would get more than 100. *hugs every single one of you* Thanks! **

****Just a heads up: next week's chapter will be a little different. We'll be going back 7 years with Elsa's POV and hopefully, we'll get to learn more about Elsa. ****

**Now, on to this chapter...**

* * *

We laid in bed for a few minutes, Elsa's head on my chest, listening to the music of my heart beat, while I just combed her soft fringes with the tips of my fingers gently and slowly, staring blankly and blissfully at the ceiling. It was peaceful, alright. And it was comfortable when none of us were talking and thinking as we stared at the whiteness of the marbled ceiling. She nuzzled against my chest, her eyes closed as I hugged her against me, her arms laid flat on my stomach, her fingers fiddling with the bottom of the collar shirt, my legs tangled around hers.

I looked down to the girl.

"Are you... okay?" I asked Elsa. I could feel her tense up a little until she gave me a little nod. She nuzzled herself on me again, saying nothing for a while. I smiled.

"Have you eaten any breakfast yet?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, do you want?"

She smiled, getting off me, staring at me with her blue beautiful eyes. "Sure, by the time I finish taking a shower, I expect a beautiful breakfast."

I smiled as she gave me a small peck on my forehead before heading to her closet. She looked at me as she tried to grab a shirt, but stopped. "Close your eyes," she said. I tilted my head in confusion as she sighed, her body in her arms. Elsa stared at me and then to the floor as she waited for me. Why?

_I've already seen all of her... why have me close my eyes now? _

"Please..." she muttered, her eyes still on the floor, eyebrows furrowed in shame. I sat up, staring at her, unbelieving. I scoffed. She wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective manner as she waited.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, turning my back to her and shut my eyes. I was a bit irritated. "Go ahead, you can dress," I huffed and that, she did. I heard her shuffle around for clothes as she began throwing her robe on the bed and took out a shirt to wear. Not long after she finally got some fabric on her body, she came up to bed and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head on the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that," she muttered. I opened my eyes, staring out to the world, but said nothing to her.

"Last night..." she began and stopped to swallow, "I didn't mean to do that."

I felt her stiffening against me. And I was angry, frustrated, confused, and... scared.

But somehow, somewhere in my heart, I found space for happiness.

"I didn't stop you, did I?" I told her, turning around to meet her soft eyes. I tried to be confident. I tried to be determined and strong. I tried to be someone that wasn't me. I reached for her hand and gripped it as I tried to not tremble. She pursed her lips, still looking at me. We didn't even have the time to break eye contacts.

The silence between us had its way on us, haunting us, and we could easily hear each other's matching heartbeats and breathing.

She was expressionless as I was more concerned about that mind of hers. And her heart. Ooh, she was just too damn frustrating. Fuck you, frustration.

And fuck you, Elsa. Fuck you.

"You're so... complicated," I told her as I softly rubbed her cheek, her usual cat-like smirk perking up to her face. She purred as I moved strands of her fringes behind her ear, loving the feeling of my touch on her ear.

"Complication at the finest, Miss Smith. And you can only do that to me," she replied smoothly. I thought I might faint as she took my hand and planted her soft lips on my knuckles. But instead, a crimson blush had its way through my skin as goose bumps had its way through my shuddering body. That smile against my knuckle melted me.

"I'll be in the shower," she mumbled as she got out of bed. I nodded, following her behind, blue collared shirt back towards the hall, through the living room.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Olaf asked, getting up from the couch and Elsa stopped abruptly, sending a little smile towards him for a second before putting back the mask of a bitter face on. She gave out a tiny nod.

"I'll be fine," she said and not even a tone of some spark of emotion made an appearance.

She'll be fine, she said. _Will._

Elsa made her way to the bathroom after a short silence, her arms wrapped around her torso as she shuffled her feet.

I looked at Olaf as he continued stared at the white door, his expression... dead.

"Is she good to you, Miss Smith?" he asked me, his hand in his hair. I nodded, but shrugged as I let out a light breath.

"She's not telling me anything."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about her. I would tell you anything and _everything_ that you want to know, but... I promised Elsa that I'd never speak of it to her or to any other person. That includes you, Miss Smith. She would go insane. Elsa's scared, Miss Smith. Please... bear with her."

I stared at him, disappointed and frustrated. He stared at me apologetically, tilting his head forward to say sorry one last time.

I prayed silently that one day, someday, someone would at least open up to me. Talk to me!

"Elsa's keeping a lot of things from me, you know that?" I told Olaf, desperate for love, desperate for an ear to hear me out. I heard the shower running as this stupid fucking silence went on. Thank god! I wasn't as angry as I already was, just before.

Olaf nodded, a silly smile on his face, and I wondered why he'd grin that way when I was this frustrated. He went over to the kitchen, to the fridge and grabbed two eggs.

"Here, crush the shell," he said as he handed me one egg out of the two.

"W-what?" I looked at him, confused, but he continued to hold it out for me. He urged me. Hesitantly, I grabbed the egg from his hand and squeezed the fragile shell until the egg white and yolk started to pour out into my hand.

"Olaf, what's—"

He handed me the other one, that silly, yet so handsome smile still attached to his face. "Now, try to crack this one. But this time, do it from the top to bottom, not from the side."

I slowly took the egg with my other hand, and did as I was told to. And this time, it was impossible. I grunted as I tried to squeeze it one last time. Still, it didn't break.

I gave up.

"Olaf... this is—"

"Elsa's like an egg, Miss Smith," he said, propping himself on the kitchen counter, legs swaying back and forth. "She's fragile and also... not too fragile. You see, even though I've known her for so long, she really tries her best to... cover up her emotions. And she's doing an excellent job of concealing—shutting her feelings out... until now, that is. That egg you were trying to break the second time, it just means that Elsa... has some kind of support to keep her strong. And the first..." he sighed, "is something that's keeping her for being not too strong and just making her feel lifeless."

I walked over to him, still stupidly leaving trails of white and yellow liquids on the floor. I ignored the slimy sticky feeling as I tried my best to understand.

"I know, this is a very bad analogy, but it's the easiest way to explain Elsa to you. Behind that... beautiful, strong posture of hers, she's a complete opposite in the inside," Olaf stated.

"Then what's keeping her this way?" I asked. He chuckled a little and pointed at me as I—

"You."

Me. Wait, what?

"W-what?" My heart skipped a beat, thinking that what he was saying was probably just a mistake. But not when he was still grinning at me like that, not when his finger was pointing right at me, and definitely not when his grey eyes were sparkling with hope.

"It's you," he repeated, nodding his head to me, his tone all cheery and smooth. "You know, she cares about you, but you're the one that's making her so weak, but so strong."

"I-Is... that a good thing?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a good thing. Know that it's not a bad thing either. At least, you know she cares about you."

"She doesn't even _love_ me."

"She does," he told me in quite a neutral way, almost immediately. Olaf cleared his throat and chuckled. "I mean, not that she doesn't want to, but... she's purposely saying this so that she could—she doesn't want a broken heart, Miss Smith... not after what had happened between Belle and her. She just needed recovery, reassurance, and care."

I nodded, still not quite understanding and convinced about what Olaf had told me; but at the very least, I got some sort of idea of what I was to her. A support.

Well, at least I was something to her. Something that wasn't a lover. And maybe... we'd be something more... meaningful in the future. That is, if she'd only open up to me. If only she would tell me 'I love you and you mean everything to me' that would be just fantastic. I'd feel satisfied and reassured by just a few words. Just a few words... not that much to ask for, right?

"Oh, sorry, you need to cook for Elsa. I've kept you. Do you need help?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves. "I may not look like it, but I'm pretty good at cooking, Miss Smith." His smirk made it seem like he really knew what to do in a kitchen.

I chuckled and nodded as I brought my hand up to the faucet, running my fingers in the cool water. "I'd use a little help if I need to make a gorgeous breakfast for the queen."

_My queen._

By the time I could hear the shower stopped running, breakfast was ready, a plate of sunny side up egg, and a fruit salad, with a cup of coffee waiting for the queen. Olaf and I were sipping our cup of coffee, talking when Elsa came out of the bathroom, a towel flung over her shoulder, a collar shirt, unbuttoned halfway from the top, showing that gorgeous cleavage, her bare legs... god, her bare legs were sparkling and glistering along with the sun. She looked out the window, squinting at the bright light, and then stared at us, but said nothing as she made her way to her plate of breakfast.

A quick smile was sent towards my way. "Smells good," she said, her eyes darting back and forth to me and Olaf. I smiled behind my cup. "Are you sure it's not Olaf that made this? He cooks a lot for me; you know that, Miss Smith?"

"A-Actually—"

"She made it herself, Elsa. I have nothing to do with this," Olaf said—more like, lied.

Oh god.

She nodded and patted a seat next to her, suspecting nothing. "Here, sit with me, Miss Smith," she told me. I sat next to her.

I stared at her as she picked up her fork and neatly sliced the white part of the egg. She looked at me and smirked as she pointed the fork at me. I laid my head on the counter, staring back at her with a smile.

"Say ah."

I chuckled. "But I made it for you." She pouted a very cute pout. Oh, how could I let her down when she was making me weak with that expression? Damn, it Elsa Snow.

"And it's mine, so I can do whatever I want with my food. I'm offering you here," she told me. Whatever. I rolled my eyes at her and took a bite anyway. _It's not like I haven't tasted my cooking before... Jesus._

"You're rolling your eyes at me," she said. "Sexy," she whispered. I nearly choked.

"Olaf," she began a new topic as she took a bite off my food. "There are documents in my room that I need you to take. Type them up for me when we arrive. Schedule the meeting with Weselton Corp to 5PM and make sure we have the diagram of the new piano that was designed..." she took her time to think, "two months ago."

Wow, business in the morning, huh?

He bowed, propping his cup on the counter. "Yes, ma'am. But, Elsa... are you—"

"I'm fine," she said, staring at him coldly. "It's just a simple mistake. It won't happen again." Her tone was getting softer as she spoke each word. And it definitely didn't help when she had a very neutral expression on her face, like she really didn't care about what Olaf had to say.

"What am I going to tell your parents?"

She stayed silent, eyeing my food for the longest time, her fork stopping its position. "It's just once. There's nothing more to it."

"What am I going to tell your bro—?"

"That's enough. It's just this one time, Olaf Nelson."

"It's not _just_ once, Elsa. You—"

The blonde glared at him, her flaring blue eyes pierced into his soul and paralyzed him from saying something outrageous. As if she was telling him, 'If you say one more fucking word, I will end you.' Olaf cleared his throat.

"Just..." he sighed. "Just be careful, Elsa. I don't want that happening again."

"It won't," she said promisingly, and smiled. "This tastes great, Miss Smith. I wish you could cook for me all the time," she told me, cheerfully this time. The change of expression exhausted my mind and body.

I smiled at her instead of answering. I sipped on my coffee as we stayed silent, Olaf angrily staring at Elsa, tiring his brain as he yelled at her mentally multiple times. Elsa probably noticed, but didn't have the energy to say more.

"What's your plan for today, Miss Smith?" she began to ask. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. I mean, I need to go back to Kristoff today. He seems mad at me. I mean, it's not the first time I disappeared like this without answering his calls. Gosh, he worries way too much," I chuckled. She smiled and nodded, taking a little sip from her coffee.

"I thought I should go to a little date with you today. But I guess, your friend needs to know where you've been for the past two days. Tell him that I'm sorry, will you?" she said in a sincere manner. I loved this side of hers.

"O-Oh, Elsa, he's just being a big jokester! There's no need to concern yourself with him, you know?"

She shrugged. "Right, but he might as well know what you've been doing. He called me two days ago in such an urgent manner to pick you up. He also took your car back home. He's a good friend to you."

I nodded as she continued to finish her breakfast. "Olaf, go get my stuff. I'll hang out with Miss Smith for a few minutes and then, I'll get dress. Wait for me in the car."

He smiled at her and me. "Yes, ma'am." And there he goes, striding to Elsa's room that was right next to the kitchen.

"A date would've been nice if I weren't so busy," she muttered, her arm around my shoulder. I laughed softly, putting my hand over hers as I leaned against her shoulder, her head on top of mine.

"Work is important, Elsa," I said to her, a pout on her puffy cheeks.

"And so are you. I would consider having you as another one of my PAs and I could just set up another desk in my office."

I frowned at that. "That's called giving me special treatment, Elsa."

"Anything for you, Miss Smith," she said, nuzzling her nose in my hair, her vanilla smelling skin made me crave more of her. Olaf came out of her room, a folder of paper in his arm. He nodded to us and waved.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Elsa. Miss Smith," he said, walking towards the front door as he grabbed his jacket. We stared at his back until he disappeared behind the front door.

"Sorry about me, Miss Smith," she said, looking at me with apologetic eyes. I turned to her, seeing her looking at my hand.

"Why, because your... so called, complication?"

She sighed. "That's right. And for that, I apologize." Elsa took my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. She stared at it blankly and then met with my eyes, her expression just straight up expressionless. Her lips were pursed together, her eyes glowing in fogs.

We stayed quiet, staring at each other, listening to droplets of water dripping from the faucet to the metal surface of the sink for every three seconds.

Her eyes wandered around every speck of my freckles as I watched her in silence. Her hands were cold against mine and I wanted to warm it up for her. I held her hands tighter, hoping she would become warmer.

Ironically, she was already _hot._

"You have every reason to leave me. The door is just a few meters away, Miss Smith," she whispered. _Oh, for fuck sakes, here we go again_. I really wanted to roll my eyes at her again.

"Why? Do you want me to leave? Because I won't even if you're going to force me to. I could get stubborn too, if that's what you want."

Elsa shook her head and looked down on our fingers. "You could've just left after what I've told you yesterday and the day before. You had all the chances and all the rights and you still do."

"Then why did you want to see me in the first place? What's keeping you from... distancing yourself away from me?"

Elsa opened her mouth to talk, shut it, clenching her teeth. Her eyes wandered behind me, staring at the outside world. Her eyes sparkled as I watched her. I waited for her to talk for a few seconds and when she did, she only let out a small, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you remind me of _her_."

Her.

Her!

Fuck that _her_ that she was talking about! Fuck you, Elsa's conscious. No, fuck you, Elsa Snow. Fuck you very much.

"We went over this already, Miss Snow. I said I'll wait for you. You said you'll give me a chance to think this through. I thought it through and I made the decision to... be beside you. You don't like that at all?" My strict tone surprised me, but I remained calm as I concentrated on Elsa's change of expression.

Elsa smiled, a little scoff as she showed her white teeth. I smirked as she stayed silent. And this was kind of cute, seeing her looking down at our fingers and not meeting my eyes when I totally wanted her to look at me, so that I could stare at her beautiful blue eyes even more. She had a little pout there for a second too.

"Are you still going to persuade me to get the hell out of your life when you're the one who started bringing me into yours?"

She shook her head frantically, smiling cheerfully. Bringing my hand up to her lips, she gently pecked it. "My fault. I won't say something like that again, Miss Smith."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I pulled out a pinky for her. She stared at it, confused for a while, but took it with her pinky, no problem. We shook on it.

"I promise that I would never say something like this to you ever again," she swore. I smiled excitedly.

_Ah, winning just feels so good._

I nodded, with the side effect of a slight blush as she brushed her fingers against my hand and then pushing herself over to kiss my forehead. Oh, I would never get used to this. Ever.

"I really wanted to go on a little date with you," Elsa said, tilting her head as she voiced the unhappiness in her, her fingers kneading my hair.

"W-Well, maybe we _might _go somewhere later on if Kristoff doesn't keep me for long and lecture me about the use of alcohol."

She sent out an amused smirk as her fingers, still gently burrowed in my braid, tugging it ever so often. I gulped loudly and audibly as I stared at her, not even blinking. I was frozen in place, tensed from her touch, nervous from what she'd say to me afterwards.

"I don't know..." she muttered and god, that voice was getting husky, as in the sexy kind of husky. Fuck me. Oh, wait—

She already did.

As she stood in front of me, her height overshadowed mine and especially when she had this sneaky smile on her face, I blushed, deep crimson as I held my breath, staring at her for the longest time. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Elsa bent over to my ear and I almost let out a mouse-like whimper when she bit my earlobe. She held onto my braid, tugging it softly as she continued to bite softly.

I gripped onto the hem of my shirt, trying to gasp for air. Ooh, fuck.

Her tongue rolled around the back of my reddened and burning ear, her teeth grazing against my skin in the softest, yet also the hardest manner.

"E-Elsa..." I gasped in desperation. "Ah..."

"Hm? Oh, right." She pulled her tongue away from my hot skin, but still let her breath replace its role. "What I'm saying is that, Miss Smith," she began to whisper exotically, "you know, we could always finish off what we were doing two days ago... on. My. _Desk._"

Oh. Oh hell no! Fuck, fuck, fuckery, fuck.

Goose bumps filled my skin as I heard her little laugh on my ear. She was torturing me and she was having lots of fun doing that.

"I could always give my time up for you for some chatting."

I swallowed and I was silent in a way that I thought my tongue was tied in a knot.

I whimpered silently from her cold breath that was tickling my hot skin. I probably wasn't even listening to her at all. Her cheek was still softly brushing against mine as if she wanted me to whisper something... sexual to her. I could never do sexual.

"I-I wouldn't want to disturb a woman that has more than enough money to feed the homeless and the middle class, Miss Snow, just for some l-little... c-chats," I stuttered and I could've stuttered even more if she continued to give extreme torture to my ear. "Y-you have your paper work and meetings..."

Elsa laughed, pulling away from me, watching me get all flustered for the most obvious reasons. Yes, talking about you, Miss Snow. For fuck sakes.

"I swear, you are the cutest when you blush," she stated, chortling at the same time as I tried to curl myself up in a ball. She hugged me and I stayed still and stiff. I could hear her heart beating in a constant pace and god; it felt... it _sounded_ so relaxing.

"Shush," I muttered against her chest as I nuzzled myself against her more. Comfy and soft.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and she hummed lightly, breathing against me. Gods, she was just so soft and squishy and cuddly. I just wanted to fall asleep on her. Maybe, right now would be a great time. I closed my eyes, indulging myself to her scent and softness.

"Thank you," she whispered. I knew what she meant, and she clearly knew what she meant, herself. Maybe... she'd accept me some day... and maybe, she'd tell me—confess to me, 'I love you.'

Something like that would be enough. _I think_.

We stayed like this for another minute, feeling the familiar warmth igniting our body.

I felt her smirk against my neck. I tilted to see what was so amusing to her. "W-what?" I asked.

"How did you find last night?" she asked, parting away from me, just to get a clear picture of my shocked, flustered face. She crossed her arms, her side on the side of the counter as she continued to be pleased by my completely dumb founded expression.

"I-I—this isn't—there's... it's... cool." Damn it! Cool my fucking ass. Ironic.

She laughed as I continued to wrap myself in my arms, looking down on the floor as I feel the shame and embarrassment creep in through my body and soul. I'd die, if I could and must. And I might if she continued to tease me.

"I know it was quite... sudden," she told me, apologetic about the situation from last night. She was apologetic, but in the other hand, I loved it. The way she touched me, I'd crave for more. "It was sudden for me too. I don't know what has gotten into me, lately. But, I promise you, if it ever happens again, I'm truly sorry and... And I'll make sure what we did—_I_ did, it won't happen." She stared, waiting for me to answer. "I promise," she whispered.

She was making a lot of promises today.

I answered with a smile. That night, it was somehow, no, not somehow. It was _definitely _enjoyable. Just... _how do I say it...?_

"It was... intense, I'll say. Last night, I mean," I told her, a little flustered. Surely, I would've said something much worst, or I'd just continue to stare at the blonde like a complete retard.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. I was afraid you would hate me after that."

"Do... you want me to hate you?"

Elsa shook her head, as if she was telling what that it would be impossible for her wanting me to hate. "I wouldn't want you to. I would never," she told me in a determined, convincing tone and sighed. "I should get dressed now."

I nodded and got up from my seat. "I should get dressed too," I said, holding her hand and as she stroked my auburn hair. Elsa kissed my forehead, lingering on my skin for a few seconds before going back to her room, closing the door. The warmth of her lips on my skin lingered on me.

I managed to get dressed rather quickly, finding myself heading to Elsa's room. Her door was just slightly opened with a little gap, and as I peeked through, I—what the—

Elsa was dressed half way, her back turned towards me as she swiftly put on her light blue collar shirt, then adding a thin white tie, adjusting the length. But... just as she was about to put on her shirt, I saw... a glimpse of a large tattoo on her right shoulder that... seemed to be a snowflake... a _black_ snowflake, to be specific.

I heard her sigh with a heavy heart as she reached for her clothed and tattooed shoulder, rubbing it for a short while; before she started unbraiding her hair and braiding it back again.

I gathered my courage and knocked on her door, before she let out a soft, "come in."

"I'll be ready in a second, Miss Smith," she said, staring at her body size mirror. I smiled as I looked around her room. It... wasn't as big as I thought it would've been, but it was so much larger than the room Kristoff and I used.

I sat on her bed as I began to admire her room.

She had a large glass table against the corner of the wall; a Macbook Pro and an iMac standing still on the table, colorful swirls on the black screen were initiated in the computers. A PS4 and Xbox were humming lightly underneath the table, controllers neatly laid next to one another. There were multiple binders and folders neatly layered out on the side, cup of pens next to it. Above the table, was a shelf full of variety of books varying from series of Hunger Games to short stories like Of Mice and Men to adult erotica series like the Crossfire trilogy to dozens of textbooks from college. There was a Smart TV implanted on the wall on top of her computers.

Next to her table was her window, much larger than the size of her queen sized bed. Her closet was attached to her wall, a large mirror to go with the sliding doors. She had a couch on the other end of the room, a lamp standing on a drawer beside it.

I patted her bed, smiling, feeling the soft, silky white cloth.

"Soft..." I muttered, intentionally. Elsa rolled her eyes towards me as she continued to braid her hair. She smirked as I continued to stare at her white, queen sized bed, patting and feeling the sheet.

"Do you prefer sleeping in my room, then?" she asked, staring at her mirror again as she finished up. I flushed, and let out a chuckle as she came over and sat down on bed next to me, her hand enveloped around mine as we stared at each other with such grace and comfort. Well, maybe I was a little discomforted, and self-conscious. Maybe... a little.

_Okay, who am I kidding? Alot, then. _

"There's always an empty spot reserved for a beautiful lady named Anna Smith," she said, that cute smile on her face again. Ah, definitely my favorite smile from this kitty.

And somehow, it felt like she was trying to seduce me into submission again. Her face was near and I could feel her cold breath against my cheeks.

I let out an unsettling chuckle, slightly moving away from her. "L-Let's go," I said, purposely avoiding the subject. I got up and out of her room, feeling her gave out a sneaky grin behind my back as I shivered from my spine and up.

Olaf was waiting for us, leaning against the car. He opened the door for us, bowing to Elsa and then nodding to me with his usual grin.

As he drove me back to my apartment, Elsa reached for my hand and held it as she looked out her window. I turned towards her, and she was smiling tenderly to me for a second before turning her head to her window. I looked at our hands, and sighed silently, a slight frown coming upon my eyebrows.

Why this? How could I possibly accept this?

I pulled my hand away from her, wrapping it around my abdomen as I stared out to the window. I was sure she was shocked, but she said nothing, but let out a light breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked regardless. I gulped at her quiet voice.

Maybe playing hard to get was harder than I thought...

I turned to her as I soften my glare. "Y-You have... tattoos?" And it was getting even harder when I could still stutter with hesitation like that. Man, how do people even gain such confidence like Elsa?

There was silence for quite a long while and I fucking hated it. I fucking hated it so much.

Elsa swallowed, brushing her fringes back and turned to her own window. She sighed audibly, irritated and perhaps in a painful way. She growled lowly, her fingers pulled in a fist.

She was a rollercoaster of emotions.

_Don't fucking tell me she can't tell me this either. _

"It's a snowflake," she began in a softer tone, not matching her angered expression. No, it was more of a mumble than just her full voice. Less than a mumble, more than a whisper. I stayed quiet, staring at her as I encourage her in mind to tell me more, because god, I just needed to know more.

She reached for her shoulder, clenching onto it and I thought she flinched just slightly by the touch of a finger before putting her palm back down to her lap.

I watched her with caution, and she wasn't as if she didn't want to look at me at the moment and quite possibly every other moment if I'd continue to ask so much questions. And that maybe she hated looking at me. But god, too many questions were flooding my mind and I just... couldn't keep up with the heavy weight.

"This tattoo, it's special." She looked at me, a smile that could be barely seen in the sunlight. Then there was just silence, my heart pounding in anticipation and complication. I'd keep my composure, but... I couldn't handle any of this.

"It comforts me, helping me forget the past for just a while. It covers me up and I would feel so naked without it. It's... not something I'm proud of either, Miss Smith. Either way, I'm glad it's on me."

"You're twisting your answer, Elsa. Can you please, just tell me?" I begged, longing for an explanation as she gulped, hesitation taking over her mind and body. I really just wanted to try and be forceful for once.

"It's a reminder of my grandfather," she said that, but...

_That has to be a lie._

"It's true."

_It's a fucking lie. _

"Don't lie to me, Elsa."

She seemed shocked for a moment from my confidence and high. The change of tone in my voice shocked me, but I remained still.

I didn't even know how Elsa managed to smile after that ridiculous assumption that I made out of the ordinary. How could I assume that she was lying to me when she was staring at me with such a shocked look? And it took every muscles and brain cells in me to tell her to not lie. Not that I wouldn't tell her, but—

"I wouldn't lie to you," she said, her fingers running through her hair again. I swallowed as I saw her eyes on me, a beautiful, sexy grin on her. The sunlight gleamed against her pale, freckles unnoticeable skin. A freaking distraction to my eyes and brain. And I thought puberty was already over for me.

I was still gazing at her, my mind wandered elsewhere. She snapped her fingers at me and I happened to stay this way, even so. She smirked, suddenly pulling my collar and gently planted a surprised, quite a relaxing and tender kiss to my lips.

And I was startled of course, blushing in an intense amount of burning heat from the wet skin to skin contact.

"Mmgghh..." I moaned, and she pulled away just as it started. I wanted to whimper in desperation that I needed to kiss her more often and like, right fucking now. Elsa gave out a crooked smile as if she knew what I wanted, but intended to leave me like this, regardless. What a tease.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Elsa repeated, propping her elbow against the window, her head against her fist as she continued to give out a steady, intimidating smirk.

I nodded, couldn't care less about this topic anymore.

I thought I heard Olaf sigh and shake his head.

Probably wasn't anything.

I leaned back against my seat, awkwardly playing around with my braid. To think that I was still awkward and shy around her... wow, un-fucking-believable.

A half an hour passed along with such weird silence, I was already back to my apartment. Seeing that Elsa was still staring—more like, day dreaming at the window, her hand propped against her cheek, her eyes blank and fogged, I smiled. So Elsa could day dream sometimes...

But in some way, her daydreaming almost made it seem like she was thinking deeply about something.

Olaf looked at the rear window, and smiled. "Elsa, we're here."

Elsa still stayed in her seat, still looking out in the opening. I began to laugh and gently nudged her awake. She blinked and looked around, turned towards me and gave out an apologetic grin.

"Sorry. Looks like you're back home," she said. I nodded, a bit disappointed that I had to leave Elsa.

Olaf opened the door for us and we quickly got out. She held my hands, rubbing her thumb against it as I stared directly at her white tie. I felt her breath against my forehead as she breathed, tickling me. I looked up just to find her with a smile. If only she'd continue to do that forever, that'd be great.

"Really wanted to go on a little date with you," she muttered, pouting. Adorable.

"M-Maybe later?" I asked. She nodded; eyes darkened so suddenly, and tilted my chin up to kiss me. I moaned in my mind, aching for more as I slowly wrapped my arms around her wrist, my heart pounding. Her palms found its way to my cheeks, holding me in place as we kissed.

Ah, love... this concept... this feeling is just way too complicating. Miss Snow would be just that.

And ooh, Miss Snow was just addicting as a whole. Like a book that just couldn't be put down because of all the undiscovered secrets that needed to be told and hinted.

Elsa pulled away; a breathless expression came into view as she licked her lips. I looked up, my knees weak as I was being completely driven by just her touch and taste.

"Would be great if we meet up sometimes," she said. "I'll text you. But, I'll be busy." And she sounded quite disappointed. Of course, Elsa Snow, a CEO of a company needed to work her ass off. But, an average woman, like me, occupying her mind all day would only lead this woman to get even busier for the day.

And that, I wouldn't want, as I would disturb her from work.

"That'll be great!" I replied a little too excitedly, shoving my thoughts of wanting to oppose to her offer aside into a dark corner of my brain.

She laughed and I smiled.

Elsa nodded and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my waist, her chin around the croak of my neck. I felt her smile and suddenly, god, I felt something familiar in my mind and body from her warmth. And it was... it was familiar...

My heart skipped a beat when I found a flash of two little girls hugging each other, the face blurred, but the body in high definition for just a mere second and then quickly turned blank as a white piece of paper. They were laughing, sweetly as they held each other. I tried ignoring it as we pulled away from the hug, Elsa's smiling instantly, finding her eyes sparkling and smiling too.

"So, I'll catch you later?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I'll see you soon," I said and after that, she left, waving at me, leaving me hanging with some incredibly discomforting feeling in my heart. It ached, my brain hurt and it felt like somehow, I should come into realization that... she was just this... _someone._

_Snow... flake..._


	15. Chapter 15: Oh, I Hate You

**This is a really long chapter. Damn. **

* * *

_I was a sophomore and a transfer during my time in Whitney High School, the second best high school out of all high schools in LA. At that time, I was... a lot warmer, happier. _

"_Honey, don't forget your schedule!" Mother called out from the kitchen. _

_And I was much more... grateful. _

_I was able to shut everyone out for a very long time, until I decided moping around wouldn't help me if I continued. _

_I nodded as I was just about to put on my sneakers. I sighed, picking up school bag and walked back to the kitchen, just to find Mother holding out a piece of paper, which seemed to be my schedule for the whole school year. _

_Why did I even think of transferring to this school again? I sighed. _

"_Thanks," I muttered as I took my schedule and as Mother kissed my forehead. I adjusted my school bag on my left shoulder, looking down on the floor. I heard my mother sigh in worrisome. Her hand was on my right shoulder, squeezing it to give me reassurance and I flinched a little. She instantly pulled away, looking at me in pity as I stepped away from her, shaking my head._

"_Honey, make some friends, alright? You can't just sit alone and read all day for the rest of your years. You're a smart girl and you know that, Elsa." _

_Right. _

_I nodded, sending out a very unconvincing smile. "I'll be back in a few hours," I told her as I headed out to the front door, Mother following me from behind, her hands folding against her abdomen. _

"_Be careful sweetie! I don't want your brother coming back home from Canada just to see you get all exhausted and frustrated from class work and homework. He'd be just as frustrated." _

_I turned and sighed. Gods, I didn't really care. "See you," I waved goodbye and got out the door, feeling a worried sensation coming from my mother. Get over it, Mother. _

_I started getting into Kai's car. Good thing the school was only a few minutes away. Taking out my book that I was supposed to read over the summer... which I did... for four times because god, it was interesting, I started reading it again, just to get a clear idea of the main idea and what the protagonist was— who the hell cares?_

_Jack was my big brother, five years older than me, lived in Canada ever since he was chosen to be in a company to be a pianist five years ago and now, was a very famous pianist with a very busy schedule. Never would I have thought that Jack, who always acted like a seven year old kid and fool around, would get selected to collaborate with many musicians._

_Two more months and then he'd come back to visit us. I didn't miss him at all. And so I thought. _

_And I... I was a violinist... __used__ to be, at the very least. And during those years, it was regrettable. Perhaps, even death to me. I sighed as I tried to shake my thoughts out of my mind. I didn't even realize that the school was already right in front of me, the logo of the football team, standing right in front of me. _

_Students varying from jocks to nerds were separated into their own little group as I got out of the car, looking around, seeing students pushing, pulling and running to their designated class. We still got 10 minutes before class would even start. _

"_Miss Snow, have a nice day in school," Kai called out through the window. I turned and gave him a little nod and a smile before he decided to go back to Grandpa's company._

_Friends... I needed to make friends. Something that I was never able to do after __that __incident and even before that as well, because I was someone that never knew how to socialize, to tell jokes, or to even compliment. And maybe, I was just a little judgmental around my surrounds. _

_Continuing to read, I walked up the stairs and decided to go to the bathroom. Dodging hurried students smoothly, I opened the door to the bathroom, still immensely concentrated on my reading until I picked my head up and saw—_

_I dropped my book on the floor, my eyes wide open and I was blushing in an extreme manner. _

"_Oh my god..." Great, the men's bathroom was the last thing I wanted to be in at the first day of school. __A male__ was the last thing I wanted to see, taking a piss, too!_

_The student in front of urinal, peeing, turned his head towards me, and quickly stopped, shoving his... thing back into his pants. _

"_Dude! What are you doing here?! This is the men's bathroom!" he shouted, his back towards me as he struggled to zip up his pant, mumbling stuff that couldn't be comprehend. I stared at him, mind blank, mouth gaped open widely. _

_I started to tear up, thinking that god, first day of school and I already messed up so badly. He heard me whimper and slowly and nervously turned around, just to find me in big blob of tears. _

"_H-hey..." he said softly as he tried to reach out for me. I quickly bowed down, my hands folded respectably together. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, hiccups coming up from my throat. _

_I continued to stay low as I heard the water faucet run and stopped after a few seconds. SO stupid. Why was I this stupid? _

_I shut my eyes closed when I heard footsteps slowly coming up towards me. _

"_Um..." the guy scratched his shaved side of his head, unable to think and speak. I still stayed low, constantly yelling at myself for my clumsiness. _

"_The girls bathroom's right next the men and—"_

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_It's alright, hey, I haven't seen—"_

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_It's okay! Just let me speak—"_

"_Please forgive me!" _

_He sighed, rolling his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Noticing that I still had my book on the floor, he picked it up. Sniffling, I gave quick glance at him, just to find him smiling at me, his arms crossed with my book in his hand. He was... handsome, alright. _

"_Of Mice and Men... wow, we're reading this again? Ugh," he groaned as he looked at the cover with a tall man and a little man in the fields. _

"_T-that's—" I began and was interrupted. _

"_What's your name? I've never seen you in this school before." _

_I gulped as I slowly straighten up my back, my hands still folded together against my stomach. I looked down at the floor, still hiccupping as he continued to bore his eyes through me. "E-Elsa," I mumbled. _

"_Hm... you're a transfer? A freshman?" he asked, handing the book back to me. I took it with hesitation, bringing the small book up against my chest. _

"_T-transfer..." I replied, still a slightly embarrassed. _

"_Ah..." he mouthed, nodding, staring at me with a relaxed expression as if he was one of those people that were great in socializing and fooling around. "Nice glasses," he said. I said nothing as I stared down on the floor, fixing the position of my glasses. _

"_Oh, um, my name's Olaf. Olaf Nelson," he said, his hand outstretched to me. I looked at his pale, skinny hand and took it, feeling the softness. "Please to meet you," he smiled; his eyes sparkled in wonder and happiness. I gave out an awkward smile, but hoping that my awkwardness wouldn't affect him. _

_I couldn't help, but notice his accent. A very beautiful accent. _

_Before we even knew it, the bell rang and students were fumbling around in the halls, trying to find their first period class. As for me, I had no idea where to go. This place was just too foreign, even though I did go to the orientation meeting during the summer. This school was way too big with way too many students. Couple thousands, perhaps. _

"_Hey, let's get to class. Things won't be pretty if we're late in the first day," he said, dragging my wrist out to the crowded hall. I looked up to see his head, his sides half shaved while his mid part of his black hair was going to the left. _

_As we continued down the hall, there were dozens of people that'd say hi to him and he'd wave at them or hugged them or even high fived them. He was probably one of those popular kids. But... he seemed pretty nice and friendly. _

_Once we got through the overly crowded first floor, heading to the second which was just as crowded, Olaf turned to me. _

"_So, what do you have for your first period? I have Geometry." _

_Should I speak? Ah, screw it. _

"_Me too..." I squeaked quietly and even though I said that in such a quiet tone, he started clapping, pumping his fist in the air. _

"_Great! Let's go. I don't want the teacher to scream at us for being late. Oh, maybe I can show you around the school if that's okay with you during lunch. I mean, you don't have to, but I'm sure you want to get familiarized with the school, correct?" _

_I gave out a nod again. _

_Soon enough, we arrived into the classroom, finding many unfamiliar faces. Lucky for us, we got to sit anywhere._

"_Here, come sit next to me," he said as he took out his graph notebook. I nodded silently, taking a seat beside him as the teacher, Mr. Oaken took our attendance. _

"_So..." Olaf whispered, afraid to get caught talking, "Do you have any friends in this school?" _

_No friends. None. Zero. Rei. Nada._

_I shook my head, staring blankly at my notebook, my fingers folded together neatly on my desk. _

"_Then do you mind if I become your friend?" I heard Olaf ask. I looked up, a little surprised by this. Why would he want to become friends with this socially awkward and isolated person? I was an introvert!_

_...For a reason._

_He was still staring at me, a very gentle smile smudged on his face. _

"_Olaf Nelson?" Mr. Oaken called. Olaf raised his hand and called out, "here!" before turning back to me. _

"_So?"_

"_Don't you have... other friends?" I asked, my voice soft, and he shrugged. _

"_It'd be nice to have someone new to be friends with me, don't you think? Besides, you look like the type that would shut people out." Ouch. _

"_No offense," he added in defense. But... that was true. Shutting people out was my specialty. Not something that I was very proud of, obviously. _

_I said nothing and instead, nodded. Maybe Mother would stop pestering me. Olaf began to smile so widely, I thought his mouth was going to split apart and run off somewhere. I intended to give out a nice smile too, but instead I didn't. I just stared into space, surprised by him. _

"_You know, this is the first time someone like you would be my friend when you're this quiet and shy. I'm surprised. Are you usually like this?" _

_I shrugged at his question. _

"_Not much of a talker, are you?" _

_I shrugged again, a bit uncomfortable this time. He noticed. _

"_Sorry, you're uncomfortable. I'll stop, if it makes you feel better," he said, his tone went down along with his grin. He turned back to his desk. "I'll talk to you later." _

_Class officially started—my favorite one—and things were going extremely easy. I constantly heard Olaf sigh next to me and sometimes, my heart would ache and my mind would just go blank once I wanted to say something to lift his mood up. Too bad, socialize was one of my weak point. A very big one too. _

_I caught him staring at me for a few seconds, before looking down on his notebook as we worked on equations and angles to solve x. _

_I bit my lips and started scribbling on my notebook, drawing a happy face on the corner and ripped the piece of paper out. After making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, I threw the balled up paper to him, hitting him on the head. _

_He looked at me as I was already back to work and then, looked down on the floor, finding the paper. He picked it up and read it, smiling like an idiot. _

"_Let's get to know each other. First, my favorite subject is Geometry. Now, you should cheer up and stop sighing so loudly, please. I can't concentrate, if you're like this.:)"_

* * *

_The bell rang 45 minutes later, students were scrambling to get out of their class and go to their next while they still had time._

_Next period, Global History, my most hated class. Not that I ever failed this class before. _

_I started getting out of my seat, my bag flung over my shoulder, until Olaf decided to shoulder bump me, his arm flung around my neck. _

_He laughed as we walked. "I just made a new friend! Yes!" he said, announcing it to the whole school._

_I smiled as I swept my bangs away from my eyes. "We should get to know each other, though," I said, and was surprised that I wasn't stuttering at all. _

_He frowned. "We can do that as we walk through the Road of Friendship. People don't usually ask questions right in their face, you know? Like, you don't just ask," his face was suddenly just a few centimeters away from me, his eyes wide and huge, " 'WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO EAT?! WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO WEAR?! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME AS A FRIEND?! I LOVE YOU!' something like that. We just... you know, know." _

"_G-great advice?" I stuttered, a bit shocked with his sudden approach. _

"_Best__ advice I've given out of the whole year." _

"_This... is only the first day..." _

"_Shut!" he shouted. _

_We arrived to our classroom and surprisingly, we had the same subject with the same teacher. Knowing how she taught last year, Olaf mentioned, she would assign our seats on the first day, handing out packets and textbook, right after. _

_Fantastic. _

_Olaf and I were sitting opposite sides from each other and we were far, far away. He pouted at me and stuck his tongue at the teacher's back. I smiled and shook my head. First impression: childish. _

_It wasn't long until the bell rang again. No, it was more like the day was going by way too fast. _

_Next stop, ELA. Not looking forward to that, either. _

"_So, first day of school and we have to read three chapters in global and answer twenty questions about Louis the what-the-hell-is-the-number, and write an essay about how the universe was created after the big bang. How nice. Now, I'm really looking forward to ELA," Olaf said, sarcastically, obviously. I let out a little 'hm' as we walked through the overly-crowded hall. I took out my Of Mice and Men book and pulled out my glasses. _

_He was observing me very carefully as we walked through the hall. _

"_Did you choose these glasses?" he asked suddenly. _

"_Yes." My answer, short and to the point. _

_He smiled. "You should wear contacts sometimes. I'd like to see your beautiful blue eyes more. And also, nice clothes."_

_I almost choked, blushed, and was nearly speechless. I wouldn't even know if he was being sarcastic or something. _

"_C-contacts aren't my thing," I muttered. Liar. _

You wear them at home!

_He smiled, patting my head. I was never used to... physical contacts from people other than my family. "We'll see about that. But first, ELA class is more important. Annnd... I don't even have my book. Great," he said as he shuffled around in his bag, fumbling with his hair in frustration and groaned. _

_This time, we got to choose our own seats as the teacher asked us about our summer, who finished their summer homework, told us to finish the DO NOW, Olaf got yelled at for forgetting the book and blah, blah, blah. Things were going smoothly and by the time class ended, the cafeteria was already packed with people. _

_I was grateful to find a seat near the corner when I had a tray of food in my hands. Olaf was talking with other people, that time and I was finally alone. _

_I started reading again as I took a sip of my milk. And before I even knew it, Olaf sat next to me, shoulder bumping into mine. He looked over my shoulder. _

"_So... what are you reading this time?" he asked. Noisy. _

"_Romeo and Juliet." _

_He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, why would you read that?! You should read some modern time books like, you know, the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, or that The Fault in Our whatever-bullshit-book-that-is." _

"_It's fun to break down symbolisms," I replied, paying no attention to him. _

_He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Smartie. If that's what you're into, let me in, too." _

_I stopped reading and stared at him as if he was crazy. _

"_Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. _

"_W-why would you want to read with me?" _

_He shrugged. "Arguing about symbolisms is kind of fun, you know? And we could, you know, help each other with assignments. Just because I look like this, doesn't mean I don't study. Hey, look at you! Smiling, like that! That's more like it!" _

_I cleared my throat, wiping that disastrous smile off my face. I closed my book. He watched me as I had my arms outstretched to him with my book. _

_He looked down and then back to me and then down again. "What?" he asked. _

"_Y-you're going to have to read it again if you want to analyze the book with me." _

_Olaf groaned, rolling his eyes, but still took the book in his hand. "Yay! More homework! Please, continue." He was EXTREMELY noisy._

_I let out a little giggle as I got up from my seat, taking my tray with me. For the first time in a very long time, I was able to smile like this. _

"_Didn't you want to show me around the school?" I asked, my confidence was slowly increasing the more I talked to him. This was a nice change. _

"_Oh, right. School. First, let's get out of this smelling cafeteria. Next time, we should get out of school to eat." _

_And for the next few remainders of our lunch period, Olaf began to show me around the school and the people that I needed to know of._

* * *

"_...so in this floor, we have the junior's US History, Calculus, and other classrooms," he said as we walked side by side in the empty hall. "And, here we are! The library. Something that you might like, perhaps?" _

_I smiled, looking around at the quiet and quite crowded room. For a high school library, this was huge. _

_There were dozens of computers, large selection of books. Oh, yes, this definitely would be my favorite place. Olaf looked at me proudly as he found me looking around, a happy grin on my face. I wouldn't have thought that I would smile this easily and so happily. I didn't even think that Olaf would actually hang out with me, become friends with me and would actually make me smile. _

"_Go on," he whispered, "you can go check out some books. I might recommend you something, but I don't think I'd be a great help." _

_I looked at him. "You've helped, plenty," I replied which led him to smile widely, his fingers behind his neck, scratching it in embarrassment. He looked down on the floor and chortled happily. _

"_Let's look for some books. We should get some things for, you know, the upcoming PSAT," he began. I nodded in agreement. I turned around to the door and suddenly, I felt someone bump into me. I backed up in surprised, tumbling back as I tripped on my ankle, feeling Olaf's arms behind me to support my tumbling. I opened my eyes, seeing a brunette on the floor, trying to pick up her books that were scattered all over the floor. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going," she said, picking up her books, but ended up having them fall from her arms once again. She mouthed a 'damn it' in embarrassment. _

_I heard mumbling and people trying to shush us, glaring in our direction. This really was embarrassing and I was blushing red._

_Without even knowing, I got down on the floor and helped her out, staking the books on the floor. "It's alright. Sorry I blocked the entrance," I replied as I quickly got up from the floor, my arms full on textbooks. I wondered if she could carry all of them. _

"_Here," I handed her the books carefully and she let out a little 'oof' as she felt a new weight on top of the books that she was already carrying in her arms. _

"_T-thank you," she replied, maybe sounding a bit too sarcastic to believe that she really was thankful. _

_I gulped, trying to start a conversation. I looked back, noticing Olaf winking at me, his hands behind his back to support me._

"_Um, do you need help with that?" I asked, turning back to her, my voice still a little bit too quiet. The brunette peeked over to us behind the large stack of books. She nodded frantically. _

"_T-that would be awesome. Can we take them up to the fourth floor? I need to put them in my homeroom." _

_She grunted as she bent her knees so I could have easier access on carrying half her books, heavy text books that were 3 inches thick, that is. _

_Olaf decided to help too, leading us up to the fourth floor. We walked through the hall in silence, the brunette walking beside me. I didn't know why, but I found myself staring at her the entire way. I could feel myself heating up already. _

_God, she was a beautiful brunette with a beautiful—_

_Where was I supposed to go with that? I shook my thoughts away. _

_We arrived in her homeroom, putting the books on the counter. The brunette let out a satisfying breath, running her fingers along her hair. "Well, I think that's all," she said, turning to me, wiping imaginary sweats off of her. Gods, she really was gorgeous. _

"_If... that's all, we better get going, then," I muttered, still a little too quiet and shy. And especially shy when I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever—_

_Stop it, Elsa._

"_Oh, yeah, right, sorry for keeping you, thank you... again," she said and we were out the door, waving at her. I couldn't help but smile proudly. This was the second time I got to talk to someone this casually! And that meant great news for my mother. _

_Closing the door, finally, I decided to take one last glimpse at the girl. She began organizing the books, putting them in the shelf, tiptoeing when she needed to. I smiled and I was proud of myself. _

_I turned back to Olaf, who had his arms propped against his chest, his eyebrows raised and a little smirk coming up to his face. _

"_What's that girl's name?" I asked, unaware of his amused expression. He blinked, coming back to life. _

"_Oh, her name's Belle. She's from France, is the same grade as us, takes AP courses, plays volleyball, is a brunette obviously, and you are clearly interested in her," he replied, nudging me on the shoulder. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. _

"_Yeah, totally," I said sarcastically, finding students already coming in through the staircase. "Come, let's go before the hall gets packed with people." _

"_Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you that she's a huge lesbo!" he shouted through dozens of students. I rolled my eyes as I got myself to class._

* * *

"_So... I've made friends... like you told me to," I said, poking at my mashed potatoes. And suddenly, Mom and Dad were quiet as well as Grandpa and Grandma. _

_What? _

_I looked at each and every one of their expression and I could tell, they were just extremely surprised that a girl like me that was always in her room, doing god knows what, would actually make friends, especially on the first day of school—in a new school. _

_Dad cleared his throat. "That's great, honey. We're glad that you're able to make friends," he said. _

"_You guys looked more surprised than happy." _

"_No, honey," Mother began, her hand suddenly propped against mine, squeezing it in a gentle motherly fashion. "We really are proud of you," she said in a very motherly tone. _

"_Jack would be so proud," Father added. _

_I stopped playing with my food, my eyebrows twitching, as I laid my fork down on my plate at the mention of my brother. _

_Jack. _

_Ha!_

_Mother started to nudge him for speaking of Jack. Father started looking at me, a bitter apologetic expression and opened his mouth to apologize. But, before he even managed to, I got up from my seat and excused myself silently to the second floor. Grandpa quickly got up from his seat, grabbing his cane and walked towards me as I started up to the stairs. _

"_Elsa." _

_I paused, my hand gripping onto the hand rail, hard. I breathed in and out, calming myself down. There was silence coming after his bitter voice. For someone as old as him, his voice was stronger than any other elderly. _

_He sounded just like Father. _

"_You can't run from this, darling," he said. I smiled. _

"_Watch me." _

_I was a failure... to myself._

_I went to __the __room. Let's call it, the "reflection room," the place I never really wanted to go into. In there, lied bad memories, one violin, and one piano. I slowly opened the door, the night sky illuminating the room from the window. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I took a step into the room, closing the door behind me. My eyebrows were crossed in anger, in concentration as a violin... my deeply treasured violin that made me and—that caused so much suffering all these years, came into my view. The white wood with a little black snowflake glistered throughout the night sky, shining brightly in front of me as if it was so happy to see me. If only I could be just as cheerful, instead of being stuck in the past like glue. _

_I hated it way too much to love it. I hated that thing way too much for me to play it. But I loved it too much to get rid of it. I was right in front of the instrument already, my eyes locked on it._

_I finally, regrettably, had my fingers running against the F string to the G string up and down. I softly plucked on the F string. It made a wonderful high pitch sound—something that I didn't want to hear. It was perfectly in tuned. Even after all these years, it just... it remained like how it used to be, beautiful and ugly. My eyes met with the white bow and it stared back at me, begging me to hold it. _

_I picked it up, my fingers slowly running against the thin piece of wood, never touching the precious hair. I looked down on my violin as if it was begging me to be played, to be placed under my chin, to wanting me to feel the vibration of the bow running across the strings. _

_Next to the bow was a box of rosin. I took the box, and opened it to see a wood holding a block of brown unused rosin. I grabbed the bow and began applying the rosin on the hair, white powder beginning to form in the air as I did so. A few more up and down swipes and I was done, staring at the violin and then to the bow multiple times before I made a heart wrenching decision. I swallowed, my heart aching and pounding fast at the same time. _

_I really... didn't want to... _

_But I did it anyway, placing the white violin under my chin, the horse hair grinding against the A string, my left fingers pressing the string against the neck. _

_I started playing slowly, dragging the bow up and down across the strings, white powder clinging onto the strings and some even falling on the neck. And for a while, I felt fine and by fine, I meant that memories started pouring into my brain, my heart aching for me to stop, my muscles screaming for help._

_I didn't even notice the door was opened and Grandpa was behind me in a distance, watching me as I played for a very short while. _

_And suddenly, my shoulder began to ache badly. I grunted at the pain. I was clearly not hoping for that to happen. But it was __clearly__... bound to happen. _

_I continued on, despite the pain, enduring it. And before I knew it, my whole arm went numb like jelly and the bow quickly slipped out of my fingers. The sound of it falling to the ground was heartbreaking as it echoed through the nearly empty room. _

_I stared at the stick, empty hearted as the pain subsided slowly, not even bothered to rub my shoulder to soothe out the aching pain. I lowered my violin and placed it back on the rack. Getting down on the floor, I picked up my bow with two hands, wanting to just... break it. I gripped on it tightly and took a deep breath, ready to snap it apart._

_I'd already done that plenty of times before. Snapping the bow apart, destroying the instrument, and yet, it was still here. It was as if I never did anything to it. _

_And before I could even start doing that again, I heard clapping. I stopped, realizing Grandpa was watching me. I heard him sigh proudly as the loud clapping slowly became softer each time, until it stopped. _

"_That was beautiful, Elsa."_

_There was silence and I was boiling in anger inside. This place was restricted to others other than me. Even if it was Grandpa, this room was still confined to him—this empty room with only a violin and a bow next to each other and a white piano by the corner. Everything. _

"_That bow and violin had suffered enough. Don't you think it's time for you to stop, Elsa?" _

_I stayed on the ground, looking at my bow, expressionless. I heard him coming up to me, his cane clanking softly on the floor. I still didn't turn to him. _

_His hand came up to my right shoulder and I suddenly jerked at the sudden contact. I never liked anyone touching me there. It made me feel too exposed, too naked, too... hurt. _

_Grandpa pulled his hand away from my shoulder immediately and let out a deep sigh. "I'm old, Elsa. I may be up and running right now, but soon, Grandma and I will be gone. The company will have a new CEO, new name, new everything. Things... will be different, Elsa. Jack's the only person you have." _

_I turned to him, squinting in an amused manner. I scoffed. "Jack. You treasured him. You FAVORED him. I'm nothing, but someone that failed to succeed." I got up from the floor, the bow still in my hand. I clenched it, almost as if I really wanted and needed to break it. "I can never... get what I want anymore. I can't even get a good grip on my bow. I... am a failure and you know that." _

_Grandpa had a stern look. That look that he always had when he didn't agree on something. He was someone that would... motivate, encourage you when you want to degrade yourself into a total loser. I was a loser and quite possibly a disgrace to him. _

"_No, I didn't favor him and you're not a failure. He knew what he was doing and he's doing his best on being the greatest musician he could ever be. To be the best pianist he could ever be. And you... you can do the same. You can change, Elsa." _

_I shook my head in disbelief and frustration. He didn't get me. "No, you don't understand. Violin is all I have." I pointed at the string instrument. "She's all I have. And I completely ruined a body part and an instrument and guess what, someone almost died because of me. You think that if I change instruments, I can get rid of this heart ache? I'm stuck in the past and I can't change. I can't change the fact that I love playing the violin. I can't change the fact that I also hated this thing too. Do you know why I never came into this room since... forever?" _

_He stayed silent, looking at me with a straight face while I was nearly trembling in anger. _

_I laughed bitterly at the silence. "Because this violin has hurt __HER.__ It hurt ME. It may even hurt you in the near future. I didn't want to see this thing because it just pains me to hear the sound that's coming from it. The sound that nearly killed—"_

"_Elsa," he began, interrupting my long trail of thoughts—horrible thoughts that I never really wanted in my mind. I blinked, realizing what I was saying. And I was glad that he interrupted me. He grabbed a hold of my arm, squeezed it. I felt comforted, relieved, and calm now. _

"_You'll be fine. You don't need to make yourself feel hard about what happened. It's alright to quit, Elsa. Perhaps, we could find you something else. Please, Elsa. We don't want to see you like this." _

_I shook my head. "This was what I wanted, playing the violin. I didn't even think of quitting. Eight years ago, I was supposed to be right there, on stage all by myself, playing and enjoying the sound of my violin that you personally made for me. I was supposed to get applauses, encores, standing ovations. I was supposed to give a cute little speech about how great you'd taught me!" I paused. "But now, there's nothing left for me." It terrified me how softly spoken the last part was as if I admitted that everything was so much more worse than... years ago. Years ago, I was still a cheerful, shy little girl with a violin and her music. Now look at me, I was now a reserved girl that had a scar deeply engraved in my body. Now, I had nothing because I lost everything. _

"_You're right," Grandpa began softly. "You were supposed to be on stage. You were supposed to be on that stage, getting all the attention. You __were__ supposed to get my full attention—and you still do. But now, you can't even lift a bow, which is too bad. But guess what, you still have our support. MY support, especially, Elsa. I've taught you well. I can teach you again. For 30 years, I've been designing instruments, teaching music to you and all of my other wonderful students ever since you were a little child. I'll give you anything as long as you're happy. I know you love how we play piano together. You can start over with the keyboards. You can be like Jack." _

_Jack! _

"_Jack?" I answered back, coldly. "No, I'm not him. I can't be like him. Stop comparing me to him, PLEASE!" _

_Jack... he was a prodigy on the piano. I could easily catch up to him, but... he was always three steps ahead of me, always running ahead, waited for me, and then would run again without me. _

_There was a long pause as he stared at me, not as shocked as I thought he'd be. He knew... he knew for a long time that Jack and I... we were great siblings. We shared the same hobbies, music, toys, likes, dislikes. He watched over us, taught both of us at a very young age, and we loved it and we loved our music._

_We used the share those. And now, we both went our separate ways. _

"_Elsa, you can keep trying," he said softly, coming up to me. I backed away, not wanting his touch. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen. "You can keep playing," he continued and I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I turned around to the window, looking up to the night sky, my heart aching in a horrible manner. I couldn't and shouldn't show the aching. I couldn't show how much I was trembling from anger, frustration, or fear. I wouldn't know. _

"_Think about it, Elsa. I can get you on stage again. It doesn't matter how long you want to take to make a decision on going up there again. A year, two years, three or four, it doesn't matter. But I know you. You can be up there. And I'll be there." _

_There was a pause and I was really considering on saying, 'yes, I want to be up there again. Yes, I want to be there to show off my talent, to make wonderful music, to make my family proud and happy.'_

_I turned to him, his blue eyes full of hope and dreams. It made me shiver._

"_You'll... make me play again?" _

_He shook his head. "No, I can't make you. But, you need to try. Elsa, you can play, finish the whole song like you did eight years ago."_

_There was silence and it was stiffening. He stared at my back in hope. I gulped and I was drained into fear and disappointment again. There was no hope for me. Why did I even think of asking him if I could play again? Clearly, for eight years, I was trying so hard, and yet, I couldn't even play the damn song for at least a minute, not even half of a minute. _

_No, I couldn't play it in a million years, no matter how hard I needed to try. _

_I turned to the window again, shutting my eyes. _

"_I give up," I told him._

* * *

_For two months, school was fantastic and I was more... I wasn't as quiet as I thought I'd be. In fact, I was having fun. School was fun for the first time in forever. Olaf made school fun for me and it was as if he was my friend for my whole life. He never left me alone. _

_With him around me, I could forget about __her._

_And that girl, Belle, we never really talked. She was never in my classes, anyway. If we were to see each other in the halls or during lunch, we'd wave and smile and then be on our way. It... made my day when she said hi._

_I never went to that room again. I never touched a single instrument, never even tried to talk to Grandpa about it. _

_But then again... there was my brother. _

"_Heeeey! Welcome me home, family!" Jack called as he entered the house, flowers and champagne in his hands, a tuxedo hugging around his thin, pale body. _

_It was evening and dinner was just about to start until he barged into our home unannounced. Mother and Father came rushing out of the kitchen to gave him a big warm hug, surprised at the sudden entrance. And I stayed near the staircase, watching them as I tempted to roll my eyes. You could see that I wasn't surprised at all. _

_He was always that brother that would end up surprising the whole country if he must. _

"_Oh my gosh, Jack, how are you? How's work? Is your manager treating you right? Is your schedule busy?" Mother asked, touching him everywhere, asking him everything she could possibly think of. He let out a big smile and shrugged. _

"_I've been busy. My schedule is all messy right now, but hey, at least I get to visit you guys for a week. Oh, don't worry, I won't be working for the whole week, so if you see people trying to swarm around me and asking for autographs... um... you won't... actually. Here guys, this is for you," he said as he handed our parents a bundle of flowers and a green bottle of champagne. And just as he handed those, Mother started kissing him everywhere. _

_Ugh. _

_I stared at him, until he finally noticed me. I turned my feet to the kitchen, tempting to clear my mind off of things—off of him. _

"_Hey, Elsa," his voice was soft and somehow, it made me feel pity. I turned to him, expressionless. Suddenly a little box flew towards me, almost hitting my face. Fortunately, I had good reflex. _

"_For you," he said, a nice short answer and I could nearly puke from his sweet voice. I looked down, seeing a black box in my hand. I slowly opened it, finding a small necklace shaped in a bow and violin. My fingers started to squeeze the box and I was trembling. I shouldn't be trembling. I shouldn't be angry. Why should I—_

"_Thanks, Jack. Welcome home, Big Brother," I said, a little smile forming on my face to mask out my anger. I wasn't sure if I sounded cold or not, but he sent out a big nod with a big grin. _

"_Jack." _

_The pace of footsteps increased in loudness as they came descending down from upstairs. Jack began to release our parents from their hug, kissed Mother on the forehead first, patted Father on the back, before walking towards Grandpa. _

_I nearly growled, but I stayed silent. _

"_Grandpa," Jack smiled. "I'm home." His arms were wide open, waiting for a hug. _

_Grandpa laughed, hugging the man in tuxedo, patting him on the back. "Welcome home, Jack." _

"_I missed you, Grandpa," he muttered as we watched them. _

"_Me too, Grandson, me too. And clearly, it looks like I've taught you well. I mean, look at you!" He looked up and down on Jack, ruffling his nearly white hair. They both laughed as if they were best buddies. _

"_I can't thank you enough, Grandpa." _

_I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I went to the kitchen. They didn't notice me, thank god. _

_After dinner, I was back in the dark reflection room again, my bun undone into a braid, bangs swept back, getting rid of my glasses and replacing them with clear contact lens. I promised myself that I wouldn't come in here. But... I guess, I wasn't much of a person to keep promises. Or maybe I just wanted to clear my head out. _

_I looked out the window as my fingers began to fiddle with the necklace Jack gave me. _

_I stared down at my hand, and frowned at the jewelry, glistering brightly in the night, starry sky. I sighed and looked out to the sky again. I noticed the door opening, noticed the door closing, noticed Jack coming towards me. I didn't even bothering turning around as I clenched onto the necklace in my hand. _

_Now, he was next to me, staring at the sky with me. He breathed in and out, stretching out his arms. _

"_God, I'm so lucky to come back home to see such a beautiful night sky," he said, tugging his bowtie off. He chortled. "Remember the last time I came back? It was pouring cats and dogs and I was soaking wet! Ugh, it was disgusting." _

_I said nothing. _

"_Dinner was awesome! Granny's chicken's always the best. Oh, I missed how Granny and Mom make those krumkake."_

_Nothing. He should just stop talking right now before I could bombard him with bitter words._

"_So, how's school? I'm sure you're busy," he said. He should REALLY stop. I breathed loudly, making sure that I was calm._

"_Why are you here? This is my room," I told him, a bit too coldly, I'd admit. But it seemed like he really didn't care. _

"_Why, I can't hang out with my little sister?" he said, chortling, putting his hands in his pockets. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you? Well, besides the obvious reason," he started patting my hair. I swatted his hand away._

"_You clearly haven't changed either. For who? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Or is it for your fame?" _

"_For you." _

_What? I blinked. He frowned for a second, looking at me with his shiny blue eyes. _

_He smiled, sighing as he looked up the night sky again, his arm looped around my shoulder—my left shoulder, that is. He was a great brother. He remembered every fear I had, what I liked, disliked, hobbies... and would buy anything for me—would do anything for me as long as I asked. _

_A great brother that was able to chase his dreams while mines were crushed into a blob of mess in the process. _

_Fantastic._

_Was I jealous? You could say that I was for a very long time. _

"_You're having it hard and... I understand if you hate me just because... I'm a success and you're not." What a great way to send a bullet through my chest._

_He rubbed my arm up and down. I finally looked at him; his beautiful smile was sent towards me. He would always smile like this when I feel down. _

"_I just want to be a good brother to you, and nothing else. I don't want you to feel alone—suffer alone. Grandpa told me about how you don't want to be like me—a pianist and that's completely fine. And it's perfectly fine if you decide to ignore me for the rest of your life, but here's the thing, sis, I didn't change because I care about you and well, because, you know, I love my personality." _

_I let out a little smile as he laughed. _

"_You're beautiful, Elsa, and smart and... and you're the most perfect sister I could ever have... or get. And don't let other people tell you, otherwise." _

"_I'm everything, but perfect." _

_He groaned, rolling his eyes._

"_Coming back from Canada to visit my family and this is what I hear from my little sis? That's not right, isn't it? Listen, you can say that to yourself a billion times, but a billion people might disagree with you. Even __she __might disagree." _

_My heart suddenly decided to ache at the mention of __her__. I started to tear up and whimper, and Jack quickly embraced me into a hug, completely avoiding my shoulder. His minty breath and soft words would easily make me calm down, but this time... I was having a break down. Everything came back to me, crashing down on me. __Her.__ My violin. That... incident. _

_We slowly fell down to the ground as Jack continued to lend his shoulder for me as I bawled my heart out. _

_I hated __her__. I hated__ her__ so much. I would very much love to forget about __her__. But why...? Why was I crying like this when I hated __her__? _

_Did I— _

"_Here," Jack whispered after a few long comforting moment, pulling away from the hug, taking the necklace from my hand, and clasping it around my neck. I sniffled and looked down. He started patting my head, wiping my stupid tears away from my cheeks with his other hand. _

"_It suits you," he softly muttered, ruffling with my bangs. I laughed as I pushed his arm away. _

_I smiled a very big smile, if I must say. I was happy. And I missed him. _

"_Thank you, Jack," I whispered to myself, "for everything." _

_He shook his head, laughing, embracing me to a big warm hug with his skinny body and cradling me side by side, whispering, "Thank yourself, Snowflake."_

* * *

I looked down on my document filled desk, my pen in my left hand. I blinked and sighed, rubbing my forehead with the tip of my fingers, hoping that I could concentrate. I was day dreaming again. This was the second time today. I shouldn't be thinking too much and too deeply.

I looked down on my watch. It was already 1:45PM. I'd been spacing out for 15 minutes...

_I should take a break._

I began to stack up my finished document in one pile, leaving the others as it was. Twirling my seat around to the window, I looked out, crossing my legs. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was bright and warm as ever. Something I really loved. For once. I could see the people across from my building working in a hectic, papers flying around, feet shuffling around the carpet to get to their destination, mugs of coffee being handed out by, quite possibly, a PA.

I stared up to the cloudless, blue sky as I swept an offending bang back. I fiddled with my tie, pulling it just slightly so I could breathe more easily. I took a deep breath.

Taking my phone out, I was considering texting An—Miss Smith. I shouldn't. I'd only bother her and her friends. So I stayed silent, putting my phone back in my pocket.

Ah, it was warm and I felt like this should be the best time to get some—

No, I shouldn't sleep. Things... wouldn't be too good.

_I'll just close my eyes..._

I gulped, closing my eyes, leaning my head against the headrest, my fingers twiddling against each other as my elbows were laid down on the arm rest as I enjoyed the warm sun kissing my pale skin as I tried to focus on not sleeping. And for a while, I stayed like this, until I got a ring from the telephone.

I ignored it, leaving the voice message on. How dare someone try to interrupt me while I tried to relax?

"_Elsa, the meeting will be at 5PM. Food will be provided and the PowerPoint is finished. I can send it to you via e-mail, if that's alright. The 3D outline is in the PowerPoint, so review them, if you must. Meeting will be in the 20__th__ floor, but I'll need to get you there early. If you need anything, call me back. Olaf." _

I called him back against my will of just wanting enjoy the sunlight. "Olaf, send me coffee. Only three sugar cubes. You'll need the finished documents from me. Put them in a portfolio."

"_Yes, ma'am, I'll be on my way."_

I sighed and suddenly, I caught eyes with my drawer. I frowned, reaching for the little knob, hesitantly.

I opened my drawer from my desk, finding my necklace in there, laid on top of a little white wooden box. I took the necklace out, and stared at it coldly. I clenched the necklace in my hand, sighing and then laid it down on the table, before getting my hand on the little box. I ran my fingers on the wooden surface of the box and I swallowed hard. I hesitated on opening it. But I did it with a deep breath.

There was nothing in the box, but a picture. I took the worn out piece of paper out, letting my fingers feel the soft surface. The girl... there was a little six year old girl hugging me in such a happy manner in the picture. She was smiling so widely, I could see a missing front teeth.

I smiled, partly happy, partly... and quite melancholic and angry as I ran my finger on the picture of the little girl. The girl that didn't forget about me. The girl that I tried so hard to love. The girl that I hated so much that I really just wanted to forget about her. The girl... that was considered dead to me.

I was glad. _She_ was here.

But, really, mentally, _she_ really wasn't here.

I smiled, my heart aching, the longer I continued to look at the six year old.

"Come back to me..."

* * *

**Warning: half of next chapter will have Belsa! Warning~! Don't read the second half if you can't take it! I'm fucking serious! Thanks~ Bye~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Growl

**First half, normal. Second half, I'M WARNING ALL OF YOU, READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Thanks~**

* * *

Juggling my keys around as I waited for the elevator to come down, I was starting to think, frowning deeply. Snowflake... huh.

Snowflake... it was in my head, deep in my head and yet, I couldn't figure out the importance of this word.

Apparently, I was too deep in thoughts that I almost missed the elevator, until a gentleman asked, "Miss, do you want to come in?"

I blinked and quickly apologized as I hastily got in. The people that lived here were extremely nice and it wouldn't surprise me if someone would become friends with me in the building. Well, besides Kristoff and Ariel, who lived just above our floor.

The elevator wasn't really crowded, but it was small enough, bringing me to ask someone to press the button to my floor. It was silent as we started to go up, and stopping when someone needed to get in or out. And I was thinking again. Snowflake. What the hell? What the fuck?

Before I knew it, I was already here, hearing the sixth 'ding!'

I got off quickly and walked towards my door, suddenly hearing a bunch of barking and laughing. I smiled. Kristoff's dog, Sven was here. He'd always come during Thursdays and I was more than glad to see that big fluffy golden retriever again. And especially today, when so many things had happened for the last 48 hours, and when I was already so exhausted, relaxation and big balls of fur were the only two things I wanted and needed the most. The last thing I needed was—

Shit, their yelling and screaming about me. I needed to go through that.

I sighed, giving up as I unlocked the door, swinging it open with a big fake smile, knowing that these two would bombard me with questions and lectures right off the bat. I could at least pretend that I didn't know what they wanted from me.

"HEY! My two best buddies! How are you today?!" I screamed, almost breaking into cold swears as I hoped that they would forget everything that happened for the past 48 hours.

And there was silence, their eyes on me. Even Sven's black eyes were on me, his heavy breathing and tongue out of his mouth, palms on top of Kristoff's lap. This intense silence was making me nervous and I could hear Sven breathing loudly, my heart pounding, sweats dripping down from me the longer I froze into position.

I laughed nervously, quite wanting this uncomfortable silence to end... or not, unless they decided to scream at me right after I just opened the door.

"Woof!" Sven began to bark and ran towards me, circling himself around my legs. I laughed, getting down on the floor to pet him. He was my ultimate distraction for now.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? _You_ are~" I cooed, ruffling his golden fur and before I knew it, two shadows began to loom over to me. I thought I heard knuckles cracking, but I was way too afraid to look up. And now, I was _really_ beginning to sweat. I continued on fooling around with Sven, hoping that he wouldn't run off to where the shadows were.

I should... really get the hell outta there.

"W-who's a good b-boy?" My voice was getting softer as the shadows continue to grow bigger, coming near me.

"Sven, come here," Kristoff demanded. With a loud woof and another cuddle in my arms, Sven ran back to Kristoff, leaving me behind.

"No, no, no, no!" Shit. "Ooookaaay..." Now, that's just great.

I got up from the floor, my hands folding around my abdomen politely as I looked down on the floor in shame and fear.

"Anna Smith." It was Ariel this time. I gulped, almost wincing at her voice. Oh... with that tone of Ariel's, I knew things wouldn't be good. It was never good when she called me by my full name.

"Y-yes?" My voice was weak, my eyes shut, preparing myself for the upcoming shouts and yells.

"Did you have fun?" Oh, fucking hell, just kill me already.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Did you sleep well?" Who was she, my mom?

I gulped again, my fingers clenching at the hem of my shirt.

"I-I did, thanks for a-asking."

"Hmm?" Ariel was amused and came towards me, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked down on the ground instead. I could feel her fingers on the sleeve—oh shit, oh no. She realized! These were Elsa's clothes that I was wearing! I looked down on her fingers, then to Ariel's eyes. I looked up to Kristoff who had his arms crossed, his face expressionless. God damn it, Anna. You fucked up.

"These aren't... yours. This shirt, flannel, pants... hmm," she looked down to my crotch. Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and I suddenly screamed loudly, trying to push her away. I grabbed her arms with one hand, a palm smacked right on her face as I pushed. I swore, the neighbors could've heard me.

"Kristoff! Grab her! Stop resisting, you little shit!" Ariel yelled.

"Stop it! Stop molesting me!"

"Who the hell is molesting you?! Stop resisting!"

"I'll tell them! I'll call the cops on you!"

"Ha! I fucking dare you!"

And before I knew it, I was pinned down on the floor, my arms above my head with Kristoff holding onto my wrists, pinning them down on the floor and Ariel was sitting on my stomach, grabbing the hem of my shirt. I groaned, rolling my eyes at them. _They fucking suck_.

"Anna Smith, don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

I swallowed and stared up to Ariel, who was give me such a sweet smile. Aw, so sweet and innocent and cute, except for the fact that that smile seemed so fucking evil.

"You obviously had fun. What did you do?" Ariel asked. I whimpered.

"H-Had dinner... with Elsa."

"What else?"

I gulped and said nothing. Suddenly, Ariel pulled my shirt and lowered herself quickly. I screamed loudly, blushing as I tried to get her off me, but it was impossible when Kristoff was holding my arms tightly and Ariel pinning me on the ground with her ass on my stomach.

"Stay still, feisty pants!" Kristoff yelled as I started squirming around.

"No! Stop it! Get off me, you stupid idiots! Sexual harassment is not acceptable!" I shouted back ever so, loudly. Not long after, the fabric of my shirt was felt on my stomach and I could totally see Ariel smirking at me.

"Different underwear," she stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know, Miss?"

"Bro, you don't even wash your clothes. I do it for you. I memorized every single bra and panties you have and this is different. And also, you're not that type to have such a sexy dark purple bra, either."

"Dude, there's a guy in here!" I yelled, embarrassed and speechless. She scoffed.

"You think he cares? Every month you have blood stains—"

"STOP! Don't listen to her!" I shouted, almost wanting to cry in embarrassment. Kristoff was laughing hysterically. I'd kill him if only my arms weren't being held. I suddenly smirked when I thought of a very awful comeback. "Don't think I don't know that every time we see a fish, you would go off somewhere and be like, 'ooh, I think I'm gonna get sick.'"

"Hey, I just don't like eating and seeing fishes, that's all. And they smell... fishy."

I rolled my eyes. "Not unless you cook them, dummy. The last time I brought a goldfish to your home, you literally screamed and oh, I don't know, flushed it down the toilet."

"You scared me, alright?! Bringing a goldfish into my place in the middle of the night, singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song with that goldfish in a plastic bag is freaking creepy."

I groaned. "Whatever, that was only one time! Can we please get up now?" I looked up to Kristoff, who shrugged and easily pulled me up like I was ten pounds. All that muscles from the gym had paid off, huh.

Before I even got a seat in bed, these two people that were acting like teenagers instead of ex-college students decided that this was the best time to ask me questions when all I ever wanted was to rest.

"So," Kristoff started as he sat down on his desk while Sven plopped up to his bed, curling himself up to sleep, "remember when you were drunk?"

"Yes...?" I answered, unclear about what he was going for. Clearly I couldn't remember what happened when I was drunk, but... yes, I knew that I was drunk. What'd happened while I was drunk? I... never recalled. At least, not yet.

"Well, you started mumbling stuff and said that... you fell for her, you know, like in love."

"Oh." Silence. "Wait, what?!" I sat up in bed and suddenly Sven was up as well, barking at a wall for some reason. I was speechless, embarrassed, but I knew somehow they needed the truth, that I fell for her, downright fucking hard.

Now, I really wanted to cry, wrap myself up in a ball and just forget about everything because of... because of what? Elsa?

"Hey, calm down!" Kristoff said. "It's not like we don't know about the two of you anyways."

_Two? _

Two of us.

There were no two of us.

There was just one and a half, me really, fully, truly falling in love with her, and yet... she slept with me and didn't even say anything about her feelings to me. What bullshit.

We were on thin ice here and I had no idea of how we could get out—get a cure of this... whatever this demonic relationship was. And what kind of relationship were we?

I wouldn't like the idea of fuck buddies, no.

Neither did I like the idea of us being "just" friends.

"Did you guys... you know," Kristoff started to make a little circle with his thumb and index finger and another finger going through the hole, in and out repeatedly. I flushed badly. Oh, how did I end up having him as my friend? What the actual hell. What an embarrassment!

"No, we didn't!" _Yes, we did! _

"Really?" Ariel said in a questionable manner, not believing me in any way. "You totally did! I mean, look at your face, all red and all! Where? Bathroom? Her office? Or did you guys do it in the good old bedroom?" They were getting way too excited. Sex! We were talking about fucking sex! They were acting like middle schoolers!

I glared at the redhead. _What are you, five?_

"Oh my god, you guys did it in public?!" Kristoff yelled, completely taking wild guesses now. I rolled my eyes.

"No! We did it in the kitch—"

Shit, fucking shit. Anna Smith, you useless lesbian!

"You guys did it in the kitchen!" Kristoff shouted the obvious, almost making my ears bleed. I flinched from his yelling. They were being annoying as hell and they were getting too excited. Well, I couldn't blame them. I would, too, get excited if one of them decided to devote themselves to someone.

I breathed as I tried to contain my annoyed reaction. _Let's be calm about this situation. Relax, Anna. _

"No, we didn't do shit, Kristoff, alright?"

"So, how was it?!" Ariel asked, ignoring me. I nearly choked. How was what, the sex? What the fuck?

"You guys are weird. Asking about how the sex was. What are you, virgins?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Kristoff is," Ariel said, elbowing his arm.

"What the—" Kristoff was blushing as she laughed. "No! I'm not a virgin. I got fucking laid, alright?"

"Alright, whatever, big guy. Now, how about you and that Elsa girl?" Ariel asked.

I was hoping the subject would be changed!

And I stopped laughing instantly. My mind started to laugh in a sarcastic manner. This topic could easily ruin my day. I stared at my fingers as they waited for me to answer. I bit my lip. I could only smile bitterly at the thought of this relationship.

"Elsa... and I... we're not exactly... dating." _Yet._

They blinked, confused and speechless. We had sex, but we weren't dating? What? How did that happen?

"What?" they simultaneously said together.

I breathed. "Look, we're not dating, okay? It's complicated. She _said_ it's complicated, but I'm just as confused as you guys, alright? And I'm fucking frustrated." I sighed heavily, trying not to cry as I propped my elbows on my knee, covering my face with my hand. The lump in my throat wasn't helping when I really just wanted to swallow it down, trying to not bawl my eyes out, trying to forget about everything. I never felt so... disoriented, so hurt in my life. I loved that woman, and would pay anything to figure out what was so painful about her—in her.

I just wanted to be happy! And I was! I was very happy!

Was I?

I felt an arm around my shoulder, two paws against my knee. I got rid of my hands, finding Sven in front of me, his furry head cocked to one side, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, whimpering at me as if he was trying to ask, 'what's wrong?'

"Anna," Ariel called. I turned to her just to see her smile softly, my vision blurry as I tried to contain my tears. "You can tell us anything."

She sat beside me as I tried to gather my thoughts together. I really wanted to tell them everything, all this shit I'd been through for the past two days. From the start about her violin, to rejecting me, to sex, and then... what Olaf told me. And that fucking mental breakdown Elsa had this morning.

This jumble of mess... I didn't want this. I just wanted this girl, not this confusing blob of mess. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?

"She..." I began. I swallowed hard as I tried to continue. I felt Ariel's hand on my back for comfort and Kristoff... he was frowning in concentration, waiting for me to say something. "Elsa rejected me. She told me, she'd hurt me if we grow any closer together. And yet, we kiss and touch each other and even had sex. What the hell was all that for? She said all that and yet, still couldn't keep her hands off me? I mean, how hard could it be to just say three little words? Why is it so hard for her to confess but so easy to just reject the hell outta me? I just... this is just way too confusing. It's like she's two separate people in one body and I just can't keep up with her."

There was silence unfortunately as if they were trying to process my words into their brain ever so slowly.

"Are you hurt? What she told you, did it hurt you?"

Of course it fucking did.

I nodded, tears starting to stream down my eyes now. I could just let it out right here, right now.

"E-Elsa said she needed time and that she really did want to go out with me. And I was dumb enough to say that I'd wait for her until she does love me. Why did I even say that when every..." I breathed, crying softly now, my voice breaking into pieces and I was being torn apart as a whole, "when everything is just so confusing and frustrating?" I wept, my shoulders shuddering as I continued to cry.

"But you love her?" Kristoff asked.

I nodded, sniffling. "I love her... I-I don't know why I'm falling so stupidly in love with her, but I am."

_But do I even have the power—the patience to even wait for her? _

"S-she had a breakdown this morning," I told them, enduring myself from crying again. I wiped my tears as I continued to talk as they continued to sit and listen to me carefully, not minding the dog that was running around. "She get these nightmares... about this girl and I witnessed the whole fucking breakdown this morning. She was shaking so badly and was screaming and mumbling when Olaf, Elsa's friend, tried to comfort her. She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't when she was panicking so badly. You could've seen her eyes—how she looked at me when I tried to touch her, god, it was so heartbreaking. It clearly said, 'I'm a monster. I will hurt you if you come any closer. Please don't come here' in her eyes. It scares the hell out of me..."

I was shivering at the thought of that moment, those fearful eyes looking at me, not even for a second before she shouted at me to leave as she curled herself into a ball, trying to make herself disappear from the world.

"Why she's keeping all these things from me, I don't understand. But I know... she needs me in some way."

"She wanted to push you away, Anna," Kristoff said. "What else does she want from you?"

I was just confused and I couldn't think, let alone, breathe. This was way too blurry. I loved playing games when I was younger, but now, because of Miss Snow, I hated it. I tried to endure, become more patient, but every time she tried to talk to me, look at me, I would lose every little patience and quite possible, faith and trust I had in me and in her. All these questions filling my head... they needed a way out. And I needed a way in to Elsa's heart.

"She... she needs reassurance... someone to be there for her. That's what Olaf told me."

"It's you, then?" Ariel said. I nodded, curling my knees towards my chin, wrapping my arms around my leg.

"I just... don't understand anymore..." I muttered against my legs. _And I don't give two shits anymore._

"Honey," Ariel called. "Don't worry. If she's still wants you to reassure her for... whatever is causing her to be in so much misery, you'll have a very good chance. I know she likes you and I know for sure that she _loves_ you like how you do to her. You'll make her happy."

"How do you know?" I was unsure and I really needed reassurance.

She shrugged, letting out a very unsettling chuckle and smile. "I don't know... I just... I guess, instinct...?"

Ha! She never even met her. But that assumption... it made me feel better.

I scoffed and smirked. "Alright, you sound like Ma, now." She laughed, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"You know, I've always been like a second parent to you."

I laughed, happy that I could at least smile like this again. It would be for the best if I stopped thinking about this whole thing. I laid down on my bed, looking up to the ceiling. I gulped, covering my eyes with my arm. We were quiet for a moment, letting me having the time to think and relax.

"I _do _love her," I muttered to them, my smile faded into an expressionless expression. "Just... I guess, a little too much."

Ariel smiled. "You think?"

I looked at her and smiled. I should really clear my mind off things.

_I think so._

* * *

I looked out the window, a hand in my pocket, and another holding the necklace. I looked down at it, placing it in front of me. It glistered way too brightly in the sun and I had to squint and flinch at the reflecting light that was directed right into my eyes.

The necklace... it was so beautiful, yet so ugly to me.

_This shines way too brightly for a five year old necklace. _

I looked down on my watch. It was already 3:32PM. The meeting should be start in about two hours.

There was nothing else to do when Olaf took all my documents two hours ago when he brought up a cup of coffee with bagels. I didn't even tell him to bring me bagels. Even the unfinished documents were in his hands and were probably transferred into his Mac already. I sighed. Why did I get him to be PA—a too reliable, helpful, selfless PA? Even at work, he was still being a caring friend and I was grateful for him. I smiled, chuckling and shaking my head, unbelieving that I could even come across to someone like him.

He was the best and was always going beyond what I expected and demanded.

I'd been staring at the necklace for a good long 10 minutes now, thinking and feeling. I forgot what it was like to wear this every day to school—just, during sophomore year. I forgot what it was like to smile gratefully and proudly and thankfully at Jack whenever he told me how beautiful I looked with that necklace on.

The jewelry looked beautiful. But to me, it looked so worn out, so old and disgusting.

I stopped staring at the necklace and gazed outside instead, putting my hand in my pocket. It really was a warm day out. I let out a little smile as I breathed.

And I kept thinking, continuing my trail of empty thoughts until I was interrupted with a call and a frown on my face. I was thinking too much, too deeply that my mind was starting to ache. With nothing better to do, I decided to answer the call this time.

I could take my mind off of things.

"Snow."

"_Elsa, this is Olaf."_

"What is it?"

The silence on the other end was overwhelming and very annoying. I didn't have time for this. "Olaf, answer me," I ordered.

"_This is quite sudden but, Belle... is here."_

What? Oh no...

Subconsciously, I gripped on the telephone way too tightly that it hurt. I clicked my tongue in anger. She wasn't supposed to see me. I didn't allow her to. I breathed, looking out the window as I tried not to release my rage. Belle... she wasn't supposed to be here.

For two years, we'd never met together. We'd talked, but... it was more of us arguing instead.

"What does she want?" I was well aware that my voice was turning deep and strict. "Get rid of her if she's just here to just annoy the hell out of me." I didn't need this—didn't need her.

There was a pause.

"_She didn't say, ma'am. But she said she wanted to talk. Belle wants to come up." _

This was not pleasant. But... she was my girlfriend—an _ex_ girlfriend. Someone I loved and cared about before I decided it would be the best if we parted ways and yet... I still thought about her. Not in very a pleasant way, if I must say.

I didn't need her. _Especially now_, I didn't need her when I already had... someone else. I brushed my fringes back in exasperation and I could hear my breath through the telephone. Turning to the window, sitting on my desk, I decided to see her, figure out what she wanted from me... no, more like, what she wanted to say to me.

"Fine," I breathed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, anger, and I was already exhausted by all of this. "Bring her up. Alone. She doesn't need to knock."

"_Yes, ma'am." _

Why did I let her in? Why did I do that?

I hanged up. I breathed in and out, my chest going up and down, trying to relax myself from anger. Hoping that I could distract myself, I walked over to the glass wall, continuing to look out to the neighboring building and took out the necklace again, staring at it, thinking deeply again. Belle... wasn't worth thinking about, wasn't _worth_ talking about. And so I thought. It humored me that I would still think about her... from time to time but it was rare.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close. The air was suffocating the longer I took a breath in and out as I waited for her and I could already feel her haunting presence around me. I shouldn't mind her presence for now.

Immediately, I started talking, still staring at the necklace and then towards the glass wall. "What do you want, Belle?" I needed to be hard on her. She needed to get away from me. No, more like, I needed to get away from _her._

There was silence for a second.

"I heard you had another nightmare. You alright? Did you just forget to take your pills?" Her soft, beautiful—ugh, her voice was making me cringe and shiver. I growled lowly, shutting my eyes so I could remain calm.

"How did you know?" I asked coldly. I could feel her coming near me, her flats softly patting the marbled floor as she walked. I swallowed. Control it, Elsa.

My office was awfully warm today. It was usually cool.

"Olaf told me. Olaf and I are the only ones who knew about this... unless there's someone else. _Is_ there someone else, my love?"

_My love._ I scoffed. She had no rights to just casually come in here and call me that.

"There's no one. And right now, you don't get to call me _your love_. You don't have the rights. We're done," I told her, and now I was just clenching onto my necklace so hard like I was holding onto my dear life.

It was quiet. I could hear my ears ringing horribly loudly, my heart crying for help, my brain telling me to get rid of her right this instant. And yet, she was still here, standing behind me, her presence haunting, almost to the point that it would kill me.

"You never really give me a good reason why you broke up with me," she said. "There's someone else right? Or is it her? That girl with the copper—"

I turned towards her, glaring at her, darkened blue eyes sending lightning bolts to her. "It's none of your business, Belle. We played our parts in each other's lives. We're nothing more than just acquaintance now."

"Acquaintance, huh?" Suddenly, she came towards me and she was awfully close. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, her brown eyes darkened into an even darker brown, nearly black. I stared back at her, suddenly very paralyzed. I backed up a little, feeling myself pressed against the glass. I softened my glare at her, but still kept myself on guard. I gulped, loud enough for her to hear.

This... this was how she lured me in. This was how she would always lure me in. With those eyes, that smile, her walk and presence overpowering me.

She reached for my fringes, brushing my hair back softly with her thin fingers and then slowly dragging her fingertips, softly down from the top of my braid to the bottom tip of it. I clenched my jaw tightly as I watched her eyes as she watched mine. I almost shuddered from her touch. I'd always loved that feeling of her fingers in my hair and now... now... now, what did I really want?

Her fingers softly brushed my chest and I didn't even react. Or at least I didn't try to. Subconsciously, my fingers were pulled into a fist as I stared at her.

But, I'd already gotten used to this, to her way of playing with me.

"What do you want from me, Belle? Why did you come back here?" I muttered again, not realizing that my voice was becoming husky. She purred, looking into me with such luring eyes, pulling me in as if she wanted to eat my soul up, making me her object.

"I just want you... back in my life. You know I love you more than anything. When I called, I was glad that you answered, but hearing how angry that made you, it... it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't even get the chance to say I love you to you. I wanted to see you so badly, baby."

She pressed a palm on top of my chest and I quickly and in a sudden movement, grabbed her wrist and her shoulder, pushing her back to my table so that she would just lay flat on her back as I hovered above her. I glared coldly at her. I needed to control myself... I shouldn't let her control me like this...

I was already shaking.

_Anna... _

Belle gulped as I continued to stare at her expressionless, but my eyes darkened... in so many manners varying from anger, sadness, fear... want... lust... her—

"You... you don't know what I've been through," I muttered to her, our face just centimeters away. I propped her wrist by her side. She gave me a comforting smile, her other hand running against my cheek softly.

"It's painful, isn't it? To think about the past, that right shoulder of yours, all tattooed and scarred in pain and suffering. _That girl_."

"_DON'T_ you dare talk about her," I muttered coldly, my breathing ragged in anger. I could feel her breath, and I could smell it. Chocolate. It had always been my favorite scent.

_I really... need to stop._

She smiled and I could feel her other arm around my neck, scratching the back of it softly. It roamed around my back, suddenly reaching for my right shoulder. I flinched, jerked, but I endured.

I closed my eyes and tightened all of my muscles as I endured her touch on me. I grunted, clenching my teeth together, holding my breath as I felt her hand pressed against my shoulder.

"You never let anyone else touch you here, other than me, Elsa. You know, I still love you, and you know that well enough," she whispered.

"Shut it..." I whispered back, feeling her fingers running circles against my shoulder. I clenched on her wrist, hard.

"And I know you still love me. Look at you, still letting me touch your shoulder even though it's still considered a precious, sensitive, off limited piece of flesh."

I suddenly grabbed her neck, squeezing it lightly. She didn't react. She was already so used to me doing this to her. I opened my eyes, trying not to cry. I glared, breathing heavily. "Don't... _fucking_ talk," I muttered, tears already forming in my eyes. Belle continued to smile at me in pity.

"You rarely swear, you know? Except when we made love one time, you were being so rough on me, spanking me, gagging me, blindfolding me, tying me up, grinding your pussy against my thigh and mouth and making me suffer just by watching you do all these naughty things on me. Remember when _I_ did that to you? God, you were so... hot—"

"Shut. It. Belle." I gritted my teeth, gallons of hot anger boiling inside of me. She just smiled at me.

"How is that girl going to—"

She wasn't shutting up. I grabbed her cheeks, and crashed our lips together, kissing her roughly, my tongue going in her by the second. She let me explore in her mouth and it was just so... relaxing... so fit. Her was tongue, running against mine, battling, dominating—stop it, Elsa.

I pulled away shortly after, hearing her whine in want. Her fingers were clenching on my shoulder now. I growled against her lips, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you, Elsa..." she said. I closed my eyes and swallowed. Stop this, please.

"We're not together anymore. You... you have to go, Belle."

"And I love you."

I growled and glared at her. Tears were already seeping out of my pupil, running down my cheeks.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, Elsa," she told me, running her fingers on my cheek, wiping abandoned tears off of it. "How are you still living like this? You're exhausting yourself, my love."

I closed my eyes again as I tried resisting the urges. I took a deep breath. "You need to go, Belle before I—"

"Before what, fuck me?"

How could she?

Suddenly, I was pulled in closer to her, her hand behind my neck, putting me in place. Our lips touched in the slightest manner. "You know I'm here for you. I could feel it," her hand came up to my chest, feeling the pounding of my heartbeat, "you still have feelings for me."

I grabbed her hand, pulling it away from me. "I don't have feelings for you. My heart belongs to someone else." My voice was weak and I was practically trembling. God, I... I missed—

"Who?"

I pursed my lips and I was silent.

"It's her?"

"It's none of your business, Belle."

"I really... love you," she whispered. Why was she repeating this? Why was I... listening?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her, breathlessly. I was angry at her. At myself. Why couldn't I control myself around her? This was why I told her to stay away from me. This was _exactly_ the reason why I wanted nothing to do with her anymore... especially right after the day Anna came back into my life again.

She smirked, her arm coming back to fiddle with my tie. "I could ask you the same question, Snowflake—"

"Don't call me that."

"—why are you still always in my mind and in my heart for two consecutive years? I could've found a new lover. But you... you just _had_ to cling onto me, don't you?"

Belle quickly pulled my tie off me, flinging it to the nearest corner. I heard her growl and purr as she unbuttoned my shirt and stopped right where the middle of my bra was revealed.

"Has she ever touched you like this?" she asked, running her delicate fingers on top of my chest in a gesture of circles, and slowly running it down to the middle, her fingers hooked onto the middle of the bra. My breathing hitched and I shivered, goose bumps were beginning to form. She snapped the front hook off quickly.

"Have you ever given her permission to touch you, to touch that precious restricted spot of yours?" She ran her fingertips between my breasts, up and down, her nails softly grazing against my skin.

"Stop it," I commanded harshly, closing my eyes and biting the inside of my cheeks to contain my whimpers. She only smirked.

"Did she ever make you come until stars filled your eyes?" She cupped her hand on my breast.

"Belle." I glared at her.

"Have you—"

I shut her up and kissed her deeply, causing her to moan in resistance and I quickly gave her a slap on the rear for speaking. Belle tensed up and I was just as stiff as her. She was moaning against me, in pain and in pleasure. I grabbed her rear, pulling her up against me, trying to smooth out the pain for her. And I could feel her grinding against my thigh. Our tongue battled fiercely for dominance and not even one of us were losing. Unlike... Anna, she would never back down without a fight and most of the time... she was the one who would win.

She grabbed my breast, tweaking her fingers against my nipple and I gasped silently against her lips and fierce tongue. I released her mouth and started kissing my way down from her jaw to her neck. I bit her harshly on her neck as she let out a needy, "Elsa..."

Belle's moans... they were insatiable.

I swallowed as I continued to gaze at her, my mind blank and overwhelmed.

Damn you, Belle.

I growled against her, urging her to call and moan for me again. I continued bite her, soothing her pain with my tongue and opened mouth kisses.

I really needed to stop.

Her fingers were in my hair, and I was gripping onto her other wrist way too tightly, making my hand whiter than my usual skin color and numb. She continued to grip hard on my breast, until it started to hurt.

I pulled away, seeing her eyes fogged in lust. I glared at her, but smirked when she began to look at me the same way.

I kissed her lips again, tasting that disgustingly lovely chocolate scent on her. I felt like a robot, unable to control myself, letting someone else manipulate me. When I pulled away, she was breathing heavily, staring at me with lust. I was silent, trying to regain control myself which was beyond impossible, my heart pounding loudly, my skin tingling against hers.

I gulped. I really shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. This was _extremely_ wrong.

I... was extremely wrong.

"God, Elsa... fuck me... fuck me like how you used to. _Hard_."

Her words lured and drugged me in like drugs as I pushed myself back down against her, her breasts against mines, her hand cupped around it. I bit her neck, tasting her, breathing her until I was pulled into submission from her moans and skin. She gasped and purred lowly as I sucked on her neck, immediately leaving marks, my tongue soothing the pain in the process. My free hand began to search under her shirt, laying itself on her hip to her waist, rubbing up and down, fingernails digging into her skin.

I moved away from her neck to give her kisses behind her ear, my lips never leaving her sickening soft skin. It was impossible to stop now. It was way too hot in here.

Gazing at her as I continued to kiss, worship, her skin, Belle had her eyes closed, mouth gaped open, enjoying every lasting moment of this. I pulled away from her, my body hovering on top of her again, staring at her as she stared back at me with a heavily blank facial expression. I smirked and whispered to her ear.

"You are insatiable."

* * *

**Spoiler: They didn't do the frick frack. I was going to, but I'm such a nice person. **


	17. Chapter 17: Now

_What am I doing?_

With our lips and tongue latched onto each other tightly and messily, Belle's hand searching through my body for something to grab on, I started picking Belle's rear up from the table. She was lighter than I thought. Or maybe it was because all that kick boxing had paid off. Or maybe it was because I'd already forgotten how light she really was.

Her hands decided to wrap itself around my head, her fingers in my hair as I blindly went over to the couch, moans and groans filling in my ear.

_Why am I doing this?_

I gently laid her down on the couch, still hungrily drinking her scent, taste and touch on me, incapable of resisting the urges. She sighed, her eyes closed in wonder with her head tilted back as I removed my lips from hers. I lowered myself down to latch my teeth and tongue on her neck. I growled as I bit her harshly and she moaned pleasurably and painfully.

An "Elsa..." could barely be heard throughout long trails of mumbles and groans that were impossible to comprehend.

Warm fingers came trailing down my body, finding itself groping onto my breast only for a moment until it left my skin.

"Elsa..." she moaned softly into my ears. I paused my sucking and kissing, pulling away from her. Her eyes were black, filled with lust, desire and sex. I couldn't think, couldn't talk; couldn't even respond to her needy, whiny moans. The only thing I could do was to stare, swallow at the sight of her disgusting expressions, her eyes keeping me focused just on her, her skin, like magnet, kept my tongue and lips attached on her.

Disgusting. Ugly.

Before I even knew it, her top was off, her fingers starting to unbutton the rest of my shirt in a desperate hurry. She took that off as well.

I grabbed her wrist, putting it up over her head, so she wouldn't touch me. A small glimpse of my tattoo was shown, but she'd already seen everything. Her eyes were targeted at the black snowflake; a little scar covered in black could barely be seen on my shoulder and my back. I could sense her wanting to touch it. She looked into my eyes again, her face flushed in lust.

I glared at her body and gulped at the sight of her structure. I didn't notice her groan from my stare, her eyes rolled back, drunken in lust.

"Take me..." she muttered, grabbing a hold of my neck and pushed me down on her again, our lips pressed against each other again, teeth bumping, tongue brushing up against one another. A hand was pressed against my breast again, fingers twisting and turning around my sensitive nipple in a painful, yet pleasurable way. I groaned against her mouth—

_Stop. _

Coming into conscious, I quickly pushed myself away from her and stood up, flushed, frustrated and angry with a startled gasp. I stared at her, horrified as I backed away from her.

We were silent, breathing heavily at the same time. The anger continued to boil inside of me; the lust subsided and was replaced with revulsion. I was shaking when I got off her, my eyes widened in disgust as it came back to life. I looked down on her half naked body, then on mine as she sat up, staring at me expressionless as I backed away from her.

I covered them up with my shaking arms.

"Elsa..." she called.

I glared at her, growling silently. With a spark of left over courage, I came back over to her, tempting to slap her senseless. But no, it was my fault that I let her do this to me. It was my fault that I let myself do this.

Anna... didn't deserve this... or me.

She definitely didn't deserve me.

I shut my eyes as I tried to calm myself. I turned around, grabbed the hook of my bra and clasped it together, regardless of my trembling hands and ragged heartbeat. I looked around to grab her clothes as well as mine. I put on my shirt first, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Get out," I muttered. "We need to stop this. We're not together anymore, you don't belong to me and I'm not yours. You can't be here. I don't—"

"You love me."

I threw her clothes to her in anger with a loud, "_fuck_ you." She... she was the only one that could make me swear like this out of hatred. Coming up to her quickly, I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back towards the couch. "Stop. Assuming. That. You're nothing to me and I'm nothing to you."

"Then you wouldn't have done that to me in the first place," she said, her expression poised and sturdy. I growled in anger. But... why did I do it if I really didn't have feelings for her anymore? I belonged to Anna, not Belle.

"You... You manipulated me." My voice was broken and silent as I spoke.

She let her fingers wander around in my fringes. I grabbed her wrist, putting it on her side, her touch on me faded like a ghost. I breathed heavily as I came near her, and we were just a few centimeters away from each other. It was enough to feel each other's breath, but I didn't bother feeling it, for I was too... enraged at her and at me.

There was silence as I tried to calm myself.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Belle," I muttered bitterly, my teeth clenching against each other as I spoke. "You have to leave. This isn't helping me."

She smirked, irritably.

"Then what—_who_ helps you? The girl? Whose name is what, Anna?"

I stayed silent; staring at her brown eyes like it was my worst nightmare, wishing that I could just rip them out so I would never ever have to look at her again. I didn't have the energy to answer, or rather maybe because I didn't want to answer her at all. Anna wasn't someone that I could speak so easily about. She was someone that I wouldn't even _dare _to speak of.

"Please Belle," I begged and I never pleaded to someone for a very long time. "What we're doing... it's wrong. I belong to no one, but to her. Not even you. Leave before I call Olaf."

Belle smiled, her fingers beginning to linger on my cheeks, lowering itself on my shoulder. I endured, endured and endured. I needed to resist her.

Continuing to look into each other's eyes, the silence between us was overbearing. It was suffocating. And Belle was making it extremely hard for me to not kick her out with that unbearable smile and her light touch.

"I'll leave," Belle said. I relaxed a little. And because I believed her, she pulled my collar and kissed my lips deeply and I tensed up, goose bumps filling my skin. I was growing hot all over again and I couldn't figure out if it was from anger again or if... if I really needed that kiss.

As harshly as I could, I pushed her away from me. She was dangerous to me.

I covered my mouth, wiping her touch away from mine. I glared at her. I shouldn't have done anything to her. I should've resisted. I shouldn't have let her come here.

Breathing in and out heavily, my heart was pounding loudly, making sure both of us could hear how enraged and horrified I was as I frowned furiously and disgustingly at her smirking expression. I couldn't even speak. How could she do this? What was it that—

Control it, Elsa.

"Get dressed before I call someone up here," I breathed.

She was getting already dressed, just as I said that. We faced back to back as we did so for a few long suffocating seconds.

"Who am I to you, Elsa?" she said in a soft tone.

I knew the answer to that rather quickly as I got myself dressed and tidied up. "Not someone I love is who you are," I replied as I tucked my shirt in, redoing my tie. I could feel her staring and I didn't care. She could stare all she wanted, but it wouldn't help getting me back to her.

Belle was quiet, unusually. Putting on my heels, I could feel her coming behind me.

"Have you been sleeping enough?" she asked, her fingers searching and lightly brushing against my back. I brushed my fringes back, sighing. I didn't say anything for a short moment as I decided whether or not to tell her.

I could tell her. This wasn't something I could keep inside of me forever. I looked out to the glass walls to the neighboring sky scraper in a distance. I shut my eyes and swallowed.

"No, I haven't. Not... for a long time," I replied with a heavy heart and a soft tone. She paused her fingers and sighed. Her arms were on my back, going around my shoulders, down to my arms and hugged me from behind. I put my hands in my pocket as blue, saddened—disappointing eyes stared emptily at her hands that were laid on my stomach.

"You should really get some sleep. Even if you get these nightmares, you need to rest. You're exhausted, Elsa. You promised me that you would sleep."

"I slept yesterday."

"But you ended up getting another nightmare?"

I sighed. "Belle—"

"Whether or not you're taking your pills or if you get another nightmare, please, at least get eight hours of sleep, alright? If you get another panic attack, it's alright. Olaf comes by early, right? He'll take care of you."

She cared. Why? And I was listening to her? Why?

I could feel her head against my back, nuzzling against me, her warmth filling my body. I shut my eyes. I did not have to feel her warmth. And I definitely did not want to feel my heart pounding like that.

I... loved Anna. Not her.

"Belle... Leave."

"I will," she whispered and kissed the nape of my neck before releasing me. I didn't turn to see her off as I heard the door open. "Bye, Elsa. And Snowflake," she added.

"What?" I could sense her smiling sadly behind my back that was abused by Belle's warmth.

"You haven't changed a bit ever since we left each other."

I said nothing and the door was shut. I relaxed myself and now, my heart ached so badly. I'd done something... so terribly wrong. This wasn't ever supposed to happen if I wasn't so in love with Belle back then. This wasn't supposed to happen when I was so heartbroken when I made the choice to break up with her because of her. This NEVER would've happened if Belle didn't come in here when I was supposed to stay away from her. She knew that I couldn't resist her.

I didn't realize that I was crying already, my knees were weak and I was down on the floor, curling myself up. I didn't need this.

_I'm so messed up..._

I needed a break.

* * *

After hours of hanging out with Ariel and Kristoff, I decided to sleep for a few more hours, until I got to decide what I wanted to do with Elsa tonight.

Night was approaching and Ariel had already gone back up to her floor. Kristoff had to bring Sven back home and now, I was all alone, lying down in bed and was spacing out for the past 10 minutes, or possibly even longer.

I took out my phone to play Flappy Bird out of boredom, but the instant I tapped on the app, my phone vibrated with a text. I smiled widely and my heart was fluttering in excitement. It was Elsa, of course.

"_Miss Smith, I'm downstairs in your lobby. Please, come out."_

Quickly, I got out of bed and straightened myself up. I looked at the mirror, fixing my hair, but didn't even have the time to bother with my clothes.

Locking the door and texting Kristoff that I probably wouldn't be home, I quickly ran down the stairs to meet Elsa. I was excited, obviously and was even more thrilled, thinking about what Elsa had planned for tonight.

By the time I was already in the lobby, I was huffing and puffing, almost sweating. The elevator was crowded and I didn't want to wait for another one, so here I was... running down the staircase and feeling alive for once.

_I really should get some exercise done instead of going through Netflix every day in bed. _

"Elsa!" I called out, waving at her. She was leaning against her car, looking down on the floor with such a serious expression before she picked her head up just to see me running up to her, my arms flailing in the air.

She smiled and gave out a small wave as she opened the passenger door for me.

"Excited to see me, aren't you?" she said. I giggled and came up to kiss her lips. It was just a small peck... but it seemed very—she wasn't going full on with her tongue and hands on my body! But... what was that taste? Did she eat... chocolate? I gave out a small sniff on her. She smelled like it also... just a pinch of it, mixed with vanilla.

How dare she eat chocolate before me?! She should've saved some!

When I pulled away, I only saw her avoiding looking at me. I cocked my head to one side in confusion. "Is... something wrong?" _Something's wrong. _

Elsa blinked as I gripped onto her arm, looking at her in concern. "Oh, huh? Oh, it's nothing, I was just... thinking, that's all."

I frowned. We'd been thinking a lot today, both of us. But no, something was in her mind... and it bothered me. Very much.

"Uh-huh..." I replied back, still a bit suspicious. Elsa smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more.

"Here, get in," she said, her hand on my back, urging me to get into the car. I got in her car, buckled myself up as she went around to her seat.

She leaned back on her seat, and let out a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me, blue eyes glowing in the dark, bottom lip shivering up and down, eyebrows furrowed in sadness. I was suddenly startled when she started crying again, her head wrapped around her arms, leaning against the steering wheel.

"E-Elsa, what— oh my god," I whispered to myself, unbuckled myself and hugged her head immediately. She jerked a little from my touch but she stayed in my embrace, crying loudly and harshly. Wow, Olaf was right. She was really fragile behind that strong Ice Queen posture and look she always had.

What was going on, I didn't know or understand. But god, it was so hard to see her cry so hard and not explaining anything to me. I kissed her hair, rubbing my hand on her back as she continued to weep. My heart was pounding in confusion and I felt protective of her. It was as if she was a lost child.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying like this?" I asked her repeatedly, yet the only word I heard from and was so used to and tired of was, "sorry."

Sorry? Why the hell should she be sorry? No, actually, what _was_ she so sorry about?

I wished upon the stars that one day; she would stop apologizing, but rather tell me—explain to me what was wrong. I was there for her, and yet, she wasn't there for me, wouldn't even tell me a single thing, keeping herself a mystery that needed to be solved by me _immediately._

For a few minutes, we stayed like this, our bodies against each other, Elsa's head under my chin, her body cradling left to right in my arm. Her crying stopped and only small sniffling and hiccups could be heard. We stayed silent for however long she needed.

"I..." Elsa began as she pulled away from me, sniffling silently. I was patient as I stared at her. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. "I want to tell you something I haven't told you. It's something you... might really want to hear."

My heart was pounding, skipping beats, realizing what she wanted to tell me. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I stared at her, in hope and not in pressure.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and I could hear her gritting her teeth, looking and glaring down on her fingers pulled into a fist. I smiled.

"I... I..." She stopped again, her hand on her forehead as she sighed and whimpered again. Oh, Elsa... she was trying so hard. I grabbed her hand from her head, and clenched it. Elsa looked at me in shame and disappointment before turning her eyes to our entangled hands. Elsa took a deep breath.

"I... love—" She stopped again, her fingers in her fringes. "Damn it..." I heard her whisper. Elsa was angry and frustrated at herself. I couldn't be happier.

"Elsa..." I called. She turned away from me to the window. Elsa sighed, but... I could see a sparkle of tear falling down her cheek, her fist clenching onto her knee as if she needed to control herself from weeping again. My heart ached for her as I continued to look at her.

"Elsa, look at me," I whispered, touching her cheeks, rubbing my thumb on the bottom of her eye, wiping that tear away. I frowned as a large view of dark circles appeared behind those light makeup. God, she suffered. She was exhausted already and yet, she still had the strength to take me out at night.

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head. I breathed and smiled. This was conflicting.

"Elsa, Miss Snow, please... look at me," I pleaded, my voice soft and it was nearly impossible for me to cry when she was being so... she was trying really hard to say what I wanted to hear. God.

I should be thankful and glad, knowing that she wasn't trying to leave me behind.

If she tried, I could still accept that Elsa—accepting the fact that what Olaf said was true. She loved me, but she had the lack of courage to say it out loud. It may be from fear, lack of courage, but... I wouldn't know when she was so tight lipped about herself.

She looked at me, biting her lips. I could see that she was enduring herself from repeatedly apologize to me again... for no apparent reason! Or was there a reason?

"I love you," I told her. "I won't pressure you into saying it, but... you need to know, if you don't tell me, I wouldn't know if you can return these feelings back to me."

She was silent, carefully listening, nodding at me as if I was her teacher and she was my student.

"I need time; you know that, Miss Smith." She was quiet as she spoke, her voice was broken.

"Of course, I do, Elsa! Take your time. I'm not pressuring you. But I just... I need to know, Elsa." _It's really not that hard to say three words, is it?_

Elsa smiled for a moment. "Thank you." I grinned at her. She was happy again and I was glad.

I hugged her head, brushing her hair back with my fingers. She didn't hug me back as she nuzzled against my chest but... that's alright. Totally fine.

She needed that hug.

We stayed like this for quite a while as I whispered sweet, soft nothing to her. She would chuckle softly, her hair brushing softly on my cheek and she would nuzzle against my body for more comfort and warmth.

I picked her head up, my hand softly brushing against her skin. She looked at me with a little grin. I was about to ask her if she was okay, but she just chuckled and nodded, saying, "I'm fine, babe."

Babe! If only she would keep calling me that.

I smiled as she brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes before setting herself correctly back in her seat.

"So where are we heading to today, ma'am?" I asked as I buckled myself up.

The blonde smirked, looking out the window, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"Beach. I have a beach house and we can stay there over night. But I just want us to enjoy ourselves today and forget about... everything that has happened for the past two days. Is that fair?"

"That's perfect. But right now, I'm like, starving and I feel like I lost a hundred pounds."

Elsa giggled sweetly as she accelerated through the road slowly. "That's why I'm going to cook for you. I have seafood in the beach house ready for us." She seemed proud.

But god, seafood! I loved seafood and this woman!

"What, so like, you've been in that beach house often?"

She shrugged. "Pretty often, if I must say. I like the atmosphere of the beach and the scenery is amazing. I'd like to show it to you."

I crossed my arms and smirked at her. I could see her taking a glimpse at me, doing the same expression too.

"What?" she said.

"You just love to show me things, don't you?" I said. But then, I realized how ironic that statement was, considering how much things she was hiding from me. She probably did too as she was silent for a few short moments.

"I would show you the whole world," she muttered. That was beautiful. Corny, but just... god, so sweet. I smiled and leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, but I kept hearing Elsa sigh even if it was through her nose or from her throat. She just kept doing that and it was bothering me a whole lot. Something was definitely wrong.

Before I even got to talk, Elsa spoke up instead.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. I stared at her, almost tempting to just roll my eyes at her and just ignore her. For fuck sake.

"We... we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked as I was very concerned about that soft tone of hers. And I found it weird that she was trying so hard to confess her feelings to me all of the sudden... not that I really minded... but—

It was just so sudden.

She pressed her lips together tightly; her eyes were wandering around back and forth between me and the road. "About us."

It was always about us. Whatever and whenever we talked, it was always us.

"But not now. We'll talk tomorrow morning," she told me, her hand extending to me. I took it, rubbing my thumb against her skin. "I want us to relax for a few moments when we arrive. We'll eat first."

I blinked. I was a little confused, and it just... I wasn't feeling a good vibe here. But—

I smiled. "Sure."

It didn't take too long for us to arrive at the abandoned, awfully quiet beach. We could practically smell the sea when we got out of the car. Seagulls were flying in the sky, some floating in the water and some were even by the sidewalk as we got down the wooden stairs to the sand. The dark sky was beautiful and bright with countless of stars. And I was mesmerized with the sight, not noticing Elsa behind me, smiling at me, her arms crossed as she admired my goofy, excited and 'wow-ed' expression.

There were no words to describe how gorgeous this beach was. Breathtaking? It was more than just breathtaking!

"Whoa... this is what you get to see every day?" I asked, still staring up in to the sky, my fascinated teal eyes sparkled with the stars. She chuckled as I turned to her. She took off her heels.

"Not every day but, it's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, sighing as she stared up to the sky and then to me. I nodded with a big smile on my face.

"Come, the beach house is just over there," she said, pointing towards the right. I turned to the direction, seeing a white two stories beach house. There were balconies. Railings were made out of glass as well as sliding doors and walls.

Elsa was smiling at me, staring at me with such an excited expression that it could even make my hair stand up.

I was just staring at the house, speechless. I didn't even try to resist Elsa's hand on wrist, dragging me to the house happily. We were running this time and she was smiling—laughing, quite possibly at me or maybe just the presence of me being here with her. Whatever it was, she was still happy.

I stared at her back as she continued to run all the way to the building. My heart was beating fast again the longer I continued to gaze at her as we ran. And I noticed that it was beating in such speed and harshness, that I barely even recognized it as mine. I looked down on her hand on my wrist as she dragged me down the beach, my free hand coming up to my chest to feel the music my heart was making.

_What is this?_

It felt like my chest might burst out any moment now, but in the most beautiful way it could possibly get. My face was flushed and my ears burned as I eyed her platinum blonde locks, swaying left to right with each step she took with her beautiful pale feet, her fringes swept even further back from the warm summer wind brushing against us. I never noticed this but... she was really thin, but strong when I looked at her back and arms as if she was one reliable person that I could rely on, whether it was through physical or mental strength.

I smiled, ruffling with my hair when I continued to hear her sweet, beautiful giggle in front of me. Ah, was this happening again? This feeling, this... warm, fuzzy feeling that I was getting from the bottom pit of my stomach to the center of my pounding heart?

This really was happening again, right? And it just felt so good, warming and so beautiful.

My mind was swooning, screaming, and fainting as I continued to stare at Elsa.

While the inside of my mind was having fun, I was actually flustering, blushing, and smiling like a little dork at the tight feeling of my chest.

_I'm falling deeper in love with her again._

Before I knew it, I felt a slight pain on my forehead. I blinked, noticing Elsa's fingers flicking on my forehead again.

"Ow!" I shouted, my hand covering and rubbing my forehead from the striking pain.

"What are you thinking, Miss Smith?" she asked. I looked down at my wrist, disappointed at the empty warmth of Elsa's hand around mine.

I flushed at her question and just chuckled.

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing," I replied, trying to act as innocent as possible. Stuttering was one way to make it obvious that I was definitely thinking about something. She smirked, but said nothing.

Good god...

I didn't even realize the house was right in front of me and I was more fascinated than ever. It was much larger than it looked from afar and it was stunning to see so many glass walls, revealing all of Elsa's stuff in the interior. I continued to admire the house as Elsa went up the steps to open the gate. She turned around just to see my eyes sparkled in wonder, my mouth gaped wide open in fascination.

"Well, would you like to come in, Miss Smith?" she asked. I snapped out of it and quickly ran up, accidently tripping on the top step.

Shit!

"Whoa!" I shouted, almost falling face first to the wooden ground, until I felt Elsa's arms around my waist, her body against my head as she caught me.

She chuckled. "Are you alright?"

I froze in her arms, trying to process what'd happened. I fell—in her arms. What did I expect?

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Elsa." With a trembling hand, I pushed her away just to meet her eyes gazing down at me, her face just centimeters away from mine. I almost gasped from how intense and how dark her eyes were. I gripped hard on her upper arm, and gulped as our eyes continued to meet each other. I could hear my heart beating.

Suddenly, I felt her arms slowly reaching around my waist, her fingers gently and painfully slowly making me feel all tingly and then in a sudden movement, she pushed me up against her. I squeaked very unpleasantly.

She ignored that, her fingers searching through my waist and back. I shuddered from her touch, her fingers lightly grazing against my clothes. I was under her majestic spell and touch once again.

I could never get enough of Miss Snow's touch, huh?

And god, her other hand came up to my cheek, her thumb resting just below my eye, making sure she touched every speck of my freckles.

"Be careful..." she whispered to me.

There was something about her that always made me so paralyzed around her.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered back, unable to say anything else other than that.

"What if you get... hurt when you fall and when I'm not even there to catch you?" she whispered and I shuddered, gulped, heat rushing all over my body from her husky voice.

"I'm sorry..." I repeated, as if she was the one controlling what I should and should not say.

...Something that made me so mesmerized. She was intoxicating me with her voice, eyes, and her... beauty as a whole.

Her fingers softly brushed the back of my sensitive ear. I whimpered like a mouse, gripping onto her arms hard, and she purred.

I could feel her breath against my skin. It could've been the wind... but, there was no mistaking it.

She was just centimeters away from me, her eyes staring right at me as I stared at her lips, my breathing ragged and impatient. Her thumb slow ran across my bottom lip and I whimpered, frustratingly.

She shushed me. "Patience, Miss Smith..." she muttered under her breath, barely enough for me to make out as I was too concentrated on the feeling of her fingers on my burning hot skin.

It was slow—_painfully _slow until we made one decision out of the two. One, we kiss. Two, we pull away.

Elsa pulled me closer to her until I could feel her breasts against me. I gripped onto her upper arm harder and I wondered if she was bothered by the strong grip. She was clearly the opposite of weak.

Only she was strong in a physical manner, not emotionally.

Now, we could _really_ feel and smell each other's breath, my eyes began to flutter, closing as the tip of our nose touched. Our lips were just millimeters away and yet, god, I just needed to her to fucking ravage me like an animal.

Fuck, I could be going crazy.

She grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my lips to meet hers. My hands, crazy and begging for her touch, went up to around her neck, fingers burrowed in her soft, thick fringes. Her hands came all the way to my cheeks, grabbed me and pushing me against her further more like I was her captured prey. I moaned and gasped as she bit my lower lip, her hand gripping lightly around my neck to keep me in place. Her tongue wrestled against mine and I was struggling to keep myself up and strong. We were being so messy, but god it just felt so good.

She tasted... smelled differently, though.

But eventually, our kiss ended, making me feel empty and fucking turned on. I was breathing heavily, my sight blurred with wants. I could only make out the smirk from her as she gently swept the offending bangs off my eyes. She licked her lips.

"You're so beautiful..." she muttered, kissing my forehead. I flushed as I eyed the ground. God, she was making me all flustered and it fucking worked!

Congrats, Elsa!

"I'm hungry. I better start dinner," she said. "You should take a bath first, alright?"

I nodded, still fucking speechless and breathless as ever, my eyes still on the wooden floor as she released me.

Elsa smiled. "Cute," she muttered to herself before typing in the password and pulling me inside the house. Really, the only thing I could see right now was her and I couldn't even bother looking around right now.

But from what I could make out, the first floor was super spacious with just white bean bags against the glass walls, tables, stools, a fucking huge television implanted on a wall and tropical plants, with a spiraling glass staircase that led up to the second floor in the middle of the living room. The kitchen was just in front of us, but way in the back. Further to the left, behind the staircase were multiple shelves of books and a white grand piano.

"I'll take you up to the bathroom," she said, pulling me up to the stairs. The second floor only consisted of her bed room, a bathroom and a large balcony with even more plants! Wow!

"Do you like this place?" she asked, going to her closet as I stayed near the bathroom, looking around. With that question, suddenly, I wasn't as meek anymore.

"It's... spacious?" I said, and then corrected myself. "I mean, it's very beautiful and modern!"

Elsa laughed, pulling out a white collar shirt and blue shorts out. "Here, catch."

She threw them to me and I, thankfully, caught them.

"I'll be cooking dinner. Take as much time as you like, Miss Smith," she said, coming up to kiss my forehead before heading back downstairs. I giggled from her fringes, tickling me.

"I'll be downstairs," she whispered, giving me a wink before heading downstairs.

Finding myself alone and all jumpy and smiley, I headed to the bathroom, humming lightly to a made-up tune as I took my clothes off and turning the water on.

I groaned loudly at the warmth of the water, my arms wrapped around my chest as I slid deeper into the water until it was over my chin. I closed my eyes for a few long moments, relaxing myself, giving myself in to the water.

I opened my eyes, staring down on my chest, finding red markings on them.

Love bites...

Blushing, I hesitantly ran my fingers over the marks that Elsa implanted on me yesterday. That night... it was harsh, different, and I guess... weird?

It was... hot.

Afraid of fainting, I quickly got out of the bath, just to find myself getting dizzy. I groaned, leaning against the marbled wall as I tried to gain control of my body and brain. It was only 30 minutes since I was in the bath, thinking deeply and constantly, got out of the bath and got dressed. I let my hair free from my braid before I got to go downstairs. I could already smell Elsa's cooking as I descended down to the first floor.

The sizzling and the smell were making my belly growl loudly and I was sure Elsa could hear my hunger.

And god, Elsa had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a blue apron around her waist and neck. She had a little smile there as she cooked too, making me wanting to just run up to her and cuddle with her. And by the look of that smile, I wasn't sure if she was glad that I was here, or if she was just extremely proud of that amazing smell of her own personal cooking.

I was already amazed just from the smell.

I walked silently, tip toeing, hoping that Elsa wouldn't notice. And when I was closed enough to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, yelling "Boo!" to her. I laughed when she let out a little yelp. Elsa frowned and I mirrored her expression, but in a playful way.

"I almost dropped the pan, Miss Smith," she said. I giggled and shrugged, not bothering to even apologize. She didn't expect me to anyways, and gave in when she saw me pull out my tongue and laughed. She sighed cheerfully and patted head, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I embraced her waist for a few minutes, my chin resting on her left shoulder as I watched her cook. I could hear her sigh again.

"What?" I mumbled against her shoulder.

"I can't cook like this if you're hugging me this hard," she told me. I loosened my grip on her, my arms still on her abdomen.

"No, I mean you're distracting me with your touch and if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to do you right here, right now and you'll be my dinner instead."

Ooh... fucking shit...

I almost screamed, so I immediately let her go, blushing furiously, my throat, unable to produce any words, but tiny whimpers. She smirked and kissed my lips gently. That kiss would just end me right there.

"Good girl," she whispered. I stayed by her side for a few moments, watching her cook like an actual chef.

"C-Can I help?" I asked, still flustered as heck.

Elsa smirked, as she grabbed a fork from the top drawer, slicing a tiny part of the cooked salmon for me.

"Here, try this," she told me. And when I did, I thought I was dreaming, seeing stars bursting in front of my eyes. I was speechless. _God, this woman can really fucking cook!_

"Do you like it?"

I nodded frantically and I was already drooling immensely, my eyes on the food instead of Elsa now. Food was my first priority now.

"C-Can I have more?" I asked, hypnotized by the taste.

"You can when I'm done. It's almost finished now, so go grab the plates please," she said as if she was my mother. I pouted when I realized that I needed to let go of her just for food. I couldn't choose food over her. But, I was hungry... and I needed food more than Elsa now. No offense.

Food was always my first priority. Like what if there was an apocalypse or some shit and there were no— ugh, rambling!

Grabbing the plates and forks quickly and heading back to Elsa, she slowly and carefully placed the food in the plates so that she wouldn't make a mess.

I bit my lips as I eyed the delicious looking food, bringing them to the dining table. I tried to contain myself from drooling, walking towards the dining table with two plates of salmon and rice. Before I even realized, Elsa had a lobster waiting for us in the oven and she was carefully taking it out just so she wouldn't get burned.

"Lobsters!" I shouted, unknowingly. I was surprised myself, but never embarrassed. There were more things I'd done in my life that were much more embarrassing than just calling out lobster just because I was too excited.

Elsa laughed again and I could feel myself chuckling at my dorky, stupid mind.

"I'm glad that you're excited," she said, coming over to the table with the steaming hot red lobster on a plate.

Excited? I could be extremely hyper if I wanted to.

I sat down silently and we could both hear the waves roaring back and forth as it came to land, then back to home. I looked out and god, it was just so beautiful. Even when the whole house was dark, the stars were bright enough to light up the place. It was even lighting up the sea.

Unfortunately, Elsa turned the lights on and I snapped out of my blank gaze.

I turned to the blonde as she looked at me then to the outside, repeatedly.

"Oh, sorry, did you want the lights to be off?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I mean, it's just, god, it's so beautiful out here, that's all," I told her, my mind still in wonder as she walked to her seat. I could see that she was happy and glad that I liked the scenery.

"Come on, dig in. You probably haven't eaten anything for a few hours," she said.

She was right. I didn't. I was expecting Ariel to cook lunch for me! But... turned out she didn't which sucked.

Dinner was quiet, very delicious and was _way _beyond my expectations. Occasionally, I would moan with delight, my feet jumping up and down severely as if they were having seizures from the food and she'd laugh gently from my reaction, shaking her head as she occasionally put more food on my plate.

It was heaven.

She was perfect.

I sat back on my chair, butt on the edge of the seat, and hand on my belly when I couldn't eat anymore. I groaned. "Ugh, that was awesome," I said as I burped. She laughed as she got up from her seat, taking the dishes with her.

"H-Hey, please, let me," I told her as I struggled to get up from an extremely, about the burst, stomach.

She blinked as I came over to her with a big smile. "The least I can do for you is washing the dishes, Miss Snow," I said.

Elsa let out a very gentle smile, looking down on the floor, quite possibly very pleased and embarrassed. It lifted my mood up even more, seeing her smile like that.

She handed me the plates and kissed my forehead. "Thank you," she murmured, almost seductively against my skin. "I'll be back; I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Sure, take your time." I was flustered.

I watched her back going up the spiral staircase, her beautiful platinum blond braid swaying naturally from left to right, her hips... gods, it was like she was purposely making her hips sway side by side like that just to seduce me again.

_Wake up!_

I blinked, embarrassed that I'd been staring into space for the past however many seconds. I could already hear the shower going on from a distance.

Washing the dishes slowly, and finishing them up as I piled them up on the counter, I started putting the leftovers in the fridge while Elsa was still in the shower.

With her still in the shower for the past 15 minutes, I started looking around the first floor out of boredom and interest, finding myself in front of Elsa's shelves full of books.

Scanning them, I groaned in disgust, seeing so many thick books.

Literature... Studies of the Universe... Shakespeare... What the hell, calculus?!

But there were story books lined up in one shelf. Clearly, she was a neat freak, organizing one genre of books from one shelf to another.

I should be laughing at myself for being the opposite of her. No wonder Ariel would always yell at me. But what could I do? I couldn't help it if—

As I search for books, opening them and finding some that interested me, I didn't realize Elsa was already behind me, sitting down on her piano bench with her legs crossed. Her pale leg could be seen through the slit of her blue robe. She had a black guitar sitting on her lap, her right hand resting on her strings, left hand resting on her piano, fingers tapping ever so gently on the lid.

Elsa was smiling behind my back, while I continued to be fascinated by her books.

She started plucking on her strings, soft eyes on her guitar as I turned around from the sudden sound to listen to the beautiful playing of Thousand Years.

I watched her for a while in confusion, but smiling like crazy in front of her. I started humming at first as she continued to play, but the urges to sing got the better of me.

I turned to her, walking over to her piano, propping myself up on top, laying myself on the surface flat on my stomach, feet propped up and crossed in the air, swaying back and forth.

"I have died every day... waiting for you... darling, don't be afraid..."

I was really smiling like crazy. My heart was fluttering like crazy. Again and again and again...

"I have loved you for a thousand years..." I placed my hands on her cheeks and she looked up with, oh, such a beautiful smile with such grace. She looked me, her sparkling, cheerful blue eyes searching all over my expression and I was happy.

"I have loved you for a thousand... more," I sang, whispering to her ear. I kissed her lips and she continued to strum a break. When I pulled away, I was breathless and overjoyed. I could've told myself to stop, but... the urges to be near her were strong and it was overpowering.

I could feel her smiling in a senseless manner against the kiss, my fingers running through her hair. I could hear her purr at the sensation of my fingers rubbing against the back of her ear.

I pulled away slowly, teal eyes staring right at her blue ones. She was happy.

"Is this your way of telling me that you love me?" I whispered, our face just centimeters away. We were breathless. And she was breathtaking.

"Could be," she told me. God, Elsa was still as mysterious as ever.

"Wanna sing for me?" I asked her, and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, no, I... can't sing," she told me. That has got to be a joke, seriously.

"Really? C'mon! Sing! Use that beautiful voice," I urged. "You're perfect," I whispered. She stared at me, swallowed as if she really did wanted and could sing. Really, her voice was just gorgeous. Just... how perfect could she really get?

"You're lucky. I really haven't sung in a long while," she said and I nodded, laying my head on top of my arms. She bit her lip, eyeing her guitar, left fingers running up and down the neck of the guitar a few times, before she really started playing. I closed my eyes, taking the melody of the guitar in me before she really started singing.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low, only miss the sun when it starts to glow..."

Her voice was beautiful, majestic, magical, just... everything that I'd dream and imagined it would be. From that, I started the fall asleep in peace as she continued to play through the song. I could just listen to her all day and night non stop, fall asleep in her arms, listening to her voice like it was music.

She... was perfect. How many times did I have to say that? Ah, I didn't really care.

"And you let her... go..."

When the song ended, she stared at me wistfully as I continued to sleep peacefully, almost to the point that I was snoring in front of her. She sighed, propping the guitar down on the floor and carried me, hands behind my knees and around my shoulder.

Like I was just a piece of feather, she smoothly made her way up to the spiral glass steps slowly, staring at my face with a smile.

Elsa propped me into bed and laid next to me, so that we were facing one other. She brushed my backs behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Anna..."

* * *

It was very early in the morning when I woke up from the sound of seagulls flying and chirping in the air and waves crashing towards land.

_Where... am I?_

I rubbed my eyes, stretched and groaned as muscles loosened. I looked around, my mind still wandering into dreamland, until I came into the realization that I was in Elsa's bedroom.

Oh, right, I fell asleep listening to her voice.

I got up from bed, knowing that Elsa could be one of those early risers... beside that one time when she had a fucking break down.

Rubbing my eyes as I got down the stairs, I called her out. "Elsa?"

Only silence and splashing waves answered me. I called again, and still there was no answer. She couldn't have abandoned me, right?!

Not _actually_ panicking, I looked out the glass wall, seeing the sky grey and gloomy. Wow... was it going to rain? I wondered. Seagulls were soaring through the sky and—

There was Elsa in her robe, in front of the waves, staring in the middle of nowhere. I figured it was windy by the way her fringes moved. I guess, the cold never bothered her.

Her expression showed nothing about what she was thinking.

Regardless of the cold or what she had in that mind of hers, I got out of the house, after grabbing my shoes.

"Elsa!" I called out as I ran towards her with a happy go lucky expression. She didn't turn to me, didn't even bother to wave as I continued to close the huge gap between us.

I frowned. She'd usually do that, though. This was a very unusual situation.

I was already standing behind her when she decided to turn to me and for some reason, my heart started to ache, falling to the bottom pit of my stomach. And I knew for the fact that it was _not_ a good sign.

"W-What's wrong?" I said.

She sighed and I backed away with just a few mini steps, hands up against my chest hoping that I could stop my heart from beating, afraid of what she'd say to me.

"We need to talk... Anna."


	18. Chapter 18: Don't

"We need to talk... Anna."

Oh no.

Fuck no.

She was calling me by my name. I should've been happy. Glad, even. But what was this feeling? This dark, unbearable, uncontainable, heart wrenching feeling that I wanted to get away from right here, right now?

It was dark.

It ached.

It hurt.

We were quiet as the waves continued to crash onto land and back to its home, cold morning wind blowing in all different directions and we could hear it breezing pass us from everywhere, but we didn't bother noticing that. Ah, the sky was grey and dark. For a morning like this, it seemed very much like it should be night time instead.

I'd much prefer this morning to be night time.

I was paralyzed, frozen in position, waiting for her to say whatever she needed to say. What was she feeling? Thinking, perhaps? I'd never know. She was always so... distance, mysterious, not letting me in. I needed a way in, even if it was just the tiniest space in her heart, it was enough.

I continued to process this insufferable, heart shattering feeling into my brain and heart. This process hurt. And why was it so painful? What made it so painful?

There were way too many questions that were left abandoned and unanswered. I couldn't keep up.

We stared at each other in silence for quite a while now and I still hadn't figure out what she had in that mind of hers.

"We need to talk," she repeated. No, I heard it. Loud and clear.

We need to talk? It was always this phrase! This phrase always meant bad things!

I swallowed the sinking feeling to the bottom pit of my stomach, until it continued to emerge back up to my heart.

"S-sure," I muttered. She called my name! Why?!

Elsa sighed and looked out to the water, deep in thoughts.

"I want to be honest with you," she said, sounding much like a mutter and as if she was just forcing words out of her mouth. I nodded with a slight hesitation.

The blonde was silent for a while as I watched her fringes go left and right continuously from the back, her braid laid lazily on her shoulder.

"I had a girlfriend during high school," she began in a softer tone. "She was... so gorgeous and had a beautiful personality. She was a straight A student and a teacher's pet. She was very caring and she was the whole world to me. She knew everything about me, my fear, hate, love, just... everything. But we would always fight. We were competitive whether it was for love, athletic or academic skills, for the stupidest things, even. And I was the one who would always lose while she dominated the world I had with her. But she cared about me and loved me for a long amount of time. She was very much like you in personality wise when I first met her and... before we both changed completely until we were like strangers to each other," she said, turning to me and smiled in such a bitter way as she thought about her past.

We were talking about Belle. No, this could not be happening. This could not end well.

I heard her chuckle softly, breathing in and out slowly as her chuckles softened and her expression changed slowly.

"She came to my office yesterday." Oh, god...

_Please, don't do this to me. _

I backed away, my heart sinking, slowing down until it was at the point of stopping. I was breaking into cold sweats. I knew what was going to happen. I knew what she was going to say.

She was acting so abnormal yesterday! How could I not see through that?!

"I need to be honest with you. I want to tell you the truth."

Honesty! For once I wanted her to lie to me, right now, for her to keep her mouth shut and act like nothing ever happened.

Oh, but what a stupid idea.

"Elsa..." I whispered, my eyes widened, body shaking, voice trembling as I submitted myself into fear and anguish.

She could not do this to me. Not now. Not like this!

"We talked and argued... and..."

"Y-you guys..." I started, my emotions all jumbled into a pile of mess. "D-Did you guys—"

"I kissed her." _Shit_.

Oh... fuck.

I clenched my fists against my chest, trying to process her words into my brain. She kissed Belle. Belle came into her office. Her ex girl friend. Why?

No, did they... did they do more than just that?

I continued to ache, looking down on the ground covered in sand and then suddenly I was crying, weeping these sickening feelings out, wrapping my arms around my abdomen in panic, in anger, in rejection. This was too much of a shock. And I was way too shock to even begin where I should start talking, what I should think.

I wanted to run. I _needed_ to run—to get away from this nightmare. From her.

I was crying so hard, staring at her with so many empty, angry thoughts and feelings that I had to cover my mouth to contain my whimpers, backing away from her when she tried to reach for me, taking a step towards me with that sorrowful, eyes darkening look again as if _she_ was the one in pain.

I wrapped myself with my other arm, trying to find some kind of warmth.

It was cold. It was summer... yet, it was freezing.

Oh why? What did I do to deserve this? I was just—

"Anna..."

Oh, I was angry. All these things I'd done for her! All these things and this was what she gave me in return!

Un-fucking-believable!

I shook my head, my shoulders shuddering up and down as I walked up to her in anger and with much courage as if I wasn't in my body and soul, I slapped her hard enough to create a red mark on her pale, nearly white cheek and enough to make her face turn left and enough to make my ears echo from the sound of my hand coming across to her face. She wasn't even startled, taking the slap well.

She deserved this.

I didn't.

I didn't need the slap across my face when I didn't do anything, but took care of her like any girlfriend would do. I didn't need to be beaten down! But we weren't lovers! What the fuck were we?!

Tears continued to stream down my cheeks like a waterfall as I looked up to her—this ugly blob of mess.

"Why?" I muttered, my voice broken, showing every sign of hurt in it. "After all this time... when I'm here, always beside you, trying to figure you out, you... you went back to your _Belle_?"

Was _she_ the reason why she rejected me?

"I was there for_ you_..." I mumbled angrily to her. "Where were _you_ when I needed you?"

She looked down on the floor in shame. I growled and pulled her collar up against me, my palm around her cheeks, forcing her to look at me. "Look at me, Elsa Snow!" I shouted.

"Who told you about Belle...?" she muttered, looking at me.

I chuckled bitterly, rolling my eyes. "What does it matter anyway?"

"It matters because I don't love her. I want you. I belong to you."

My crying immediately subsided, and was exchanged with boiling anger that needed to be released quickly. The pressure was building up in my heart and I really needed to let it out. Badly.

"Then say it!" I shouted as I pushed her as harshly as I could. She stumbled back. "Say it! Say that you love me!"

Elsa stayed silent. I laughed in an unbelieving manner, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I must've been going crazy by now.

"Is that why I smell chocolate? You slept with her after you slept with _me_?"

"Anna, I didn't sleep with her. It's—"

"It's because you wanted to see her and that you decided that you missed her too much that you almost tried to _fuck _her?"

I laughed again, ruffling with my now messy hair. This side of me, I didn't like it. It felt harsh. It was ugly. And I needed to be harsh and strict, but at the same time... this wasn't like me. At all.

"Seriously, Elsa... why is it so hard? Why can't we just have a normal relationship? Why are we being stuck in between friends and lovers?" I asked. I was already heartbroken enough. What else should I break?

My mind?

"Why is it so hard to say three little words?"

"Anna..."

No. Fucking, no.

"No, don't, Elsa... Don't call me that. I don't deserve this. I loved you. And I still fucking do and I don't fucking know why I still have these ugly feelings for you when you're just going to hurt me!" I pushed her and she backed away without resistance. Elsa was taking all of this. She knew she deserved this.

"Don't fuck with me Elsa!" I shouted as I came near her.

"Why do I have competitions now?!" I pushed her again. I was crying again. And I was extremely angry and hurt.

"Why can't you take out your sexual frustration on me instead?!" I pushed her again. I was melting. I was just blurting out stuff now.

"Why are you so hard to understand?!" And again, I pushed her.

"Why did I even think of letting you get on top of me and screw me when you have Belle?!" Again.

"Why did I even say that I'd wait for you?!" And again.

"Why am I falling so hard for you and even harder now even though you're just going hurt me?!"

"What are we?!" And again and again.

"Why can't you just open up to me?!" Once more.

"Why can't I stop these... ugly feelings?" This time, I had no energy to even shout. This time, I only had the energy to punch her ever so softly on her chest over and over again, until I was hurting, physically and mentally and I couldn't choose which one was worse. I was crying badly, softly and weakly hitting her like I was a damaged puppy.

She just stayed still, letting me hit her, letting me cry on her chest, letting all my angers out on her. She didn't even try to hug me, comfort me or even speak a single word. Elsa Snow just stayed silent, staring at me in a faceless, expressionless expression.

I hugged her, still hitting her softly; weeping on her like my life depended on it. I felt safe, yet so hurt and damaged on her.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked quietly against her chest. Why was I touching her? I was heartbroken. Was I desperate? Did I need her? Did she even need me... when... when she got Belle?

God, so many questions.

I looked up to her, finding her with a little gentle smile, her fingers slowly coming up to my hair, combing it between her fingers, letting me feel this tingling feeling from her fingers. It felt good.

"I want you to hurt me."

Whoa.

"Why...?" It was always why! Why did I love her?! Why did she close up on me?! Just fucking why?!

I chuckled bitterly as I stared her. She stared down on me, her eyes darkened, knowing the fact that she did wrong, knowing the fact that she was this messed up woman that had two other woman going after her. Perhaps there were more! She should just start a fucking harem then.

And I should just... just... leave her.

"Hurt you?" I asked, pushing her away from me. This was amusing and she found this serious as she nodded. She was fucking serious.

"If it means that you won't leave me and that it will make you feel better, then yes. Hurt me. Hit me. Make me bleed. Do whatever you want to me. You have all of my consent. Do it. Please."

I laughed. What was she, trying to make this sound like she was into BDSM? As amusing and tempting as it sounded, how could I possible physically hurt her when I couldn't even go up to her and kiss her roughly like how she would do to Belle?

"Just answer me one question. Who am I to you, Elsa?"

She opened her mouth and closed it right after. Her eyes were averted to the sand. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Oh, not this again. I didn't need this.

"Don't fucking do this to me, Elsa," I muttered angrily, my voice cracking up, feeling another sob coming up to my throat. "Don't you fucking dare do this. You can't run away from me now. Who am I to you? Who is she to you?"

_I haven't even met Belle and I already hated her. _ It was only appropriate. It was fine. Normal, even.

"She's nothing more than just somebody that I used to know." Used to love, even?

"And me? Who am I to you?" I repeated, a little hopeful and very hurt. I needed to force her out. No matter what it took, what method and process, I needed to force her out. These words that I yearned for so much, she needed to say it!

"I'm sorry." No not those words!

God! No!

With all my might, I slapped her again. My palm was painfully aching and her lips were bleeding now.

Fuck you, Elsa Snow.

"Stop... saying that..." I muttered, my voice cracked, showing every sign of how awfully hurt I was. We could barely even hear me speaking.

But why? It was only a kiss right? Only a kiss and why was I so... so angry and so hurt?

She licked her lips, tasting a metallic taste and swallowed. She looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow and anger. I could see, she was shaking. Her eyes were glistering with tears, but she was trying to stay strong.

"Why are you making it so hard for me to be with you...?" I whispered.

I came closer to her. She tried backing away from me, but didn't. She was still bleeding a little on the corner of her lips and I wanted to kiss that red bloody mark away.

"I'll ask you again, do you love me?" I was quietly waiting for some sort of answer, a reaction, something, but all this bullshit of her being so quiet all the fucking time, led me to just being so heartbroken.

Oh no...

I covered my face as I cried again, shaking my head, not believing this was actually happening. Rejection again. We were going around a circle again and we were not getting anywhere.

I felt her fingers on my shoulder and immediately I slapped her hand away from me. "D-Don't!" I shouted, backing away from her.

Yesterday... we were having so much fun. And now, what was this? I was crying? Early in the morning?

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"Just... forget it." I wrapped my arms around my body, shivering. "I'm leaving." Fuck, I was hoping that I wouldn't say that. She looked at me as if I scared her.

I turned away from her and was just about to walk back into the house until she grabbed my wrist. She had a tight grip and it was hurting.

"Anna..." she muttered. I didn't turn to her. I was shaking and we were both a complete mess.

"I... I—" She swallowed.

_Elsa Snow better fucking hurries up before I really walk away from her._

My back was still faced towards her and I could feel her shivering against me. Tears continued flow down my cheeks. Ah, this was tiring. Loving her was exhausting.

What could be more relaxing than to just go back in time and forget about our meeting? I could've rejected her offer. I could've gone home alone. But no! I just had to meet with her, stay with her, feel, touch, and do everything with her! My heart just had to beat in an extremely manner, skipping each time she stared at me with such a beautiful smile with such beautiful shining eyes!

I just had to fall for her! All of the sudden, I just had to fall for someone like her... someone that would just break my heart.

I stood there, waiting for whatever she'd to say to me. I bit my lip, hoping my whimpering would stop as I tasted the saltiness of these bitter tears.

"I care for you," she whispered, her grip loosened, slowly falling, but never leaving my skin, to my hand. She held it, entangling her fingers between my unresisting ones and I could sense her coming closer to me as if she wanted to just hug me and forget about the world. "You make me so happy when I see you smile. I thought you'd never like someone like me. I'm a mess and you're there... fixing me." Her other fingers were hesitant for a while until it slowly ran down from the nape of my neck and down my back. I was too occupied from crying and being furious to even realize that I was shivering from the invisible trace of her fingers. Her blue eyes searched through my body, searching for a response, a reaction.

"You're so good to me and yet, look at me... here I am, breaking your heart, making you cry like this until I can't even see your face, but your turned back. You can leave me. I'll let you hurt me if it makes you happy again."

She said that, but did I want to leave her?

"Be honest with me..." I muttered. "What did you really do? Fuck her?"

"I kissed her. We were half naked." No. No. No! Why?!

I could not believe this. I shook my head and continued to sob, pretending that I was the only person in this world, pretending that I had no care for this idiotic world and my idiotic heart. I could pretend that this woman and I never met and were just strangers that encountered each other, never saying hi to each other multiple times as we continued to walk pass each other, minding our own business.

Fuck you.

"But we didn't do what you were thinking because I kicked her out. Because it's you who I don't want to give up on. Because it's you who can only lay your hands on me. Because it's you... that I love."

Wait for it.

"Because... I love you."

I stopped sobbing and slowly turned to her, seeing her crying softly and was trembling harshly as she tried to control herself from breaking down. Her grip on hand tightened and I could see droplets of water dripping on her hand.

It was pouring... and it was raining hard on us. Thunders were roaring away, the sky grew darker, waves were suddenly so audible as it continued to crash, I didn't think I could actually hear her talk. And by the second, we were already soaking wet. For now, I couldn't even tell if we were both crying or not because of the pouring rain. My heart tightened even more and I didn't feel any better. Nothing was lifted up from me. I wasn't floating on puffy clouds. I was being crushed by dark heavy ones, threatened and beaten down by roaring thunder and lightning.

It hurt and it was getting worse. My heart was sinking, being stabbed at multiple times.

It felt like death and I was really dying from this heartache. I was already beginning to dig a grave for myself.

Prayers wouldn't help anymore. All that was left was for me to wrap everything up, whether I trusted her with all of me, or if I... if I should just leave this mess and get back to a life that was so boring to me for the past 21 years.

"I was wrong..." she cried, thunders and heavy rain roaring away with her voice. "You have every right to be angry at me, every right to leave me, hurt me like how I just did... and no matter what... whatever you do to me, I will respect that decision. Whatever you do... I'll still love you."

Love.

She loved me? Really?

"Who's Belle to you?" I muttered and hopefully she'd know what I just said when thunders, waves and heavy rain were making an awful lot of noise.

"Not someone I love. Not... you," she muttered.

Not me.

"Then say it again..." I whispered. "Say that you love me. Say that you care about me so that I know that you mean it. I want to hear it again." Over and over again and I would never get tired—

I wanted to believe her, but at the same time, I co For me.

Her eyes widened... darkened and somehow, it seemed like she was hesitant. She was scared.

"I..." And there it was... right after that one letter, came the silence. It was suffocating me.

She was killing me!

God, stop hurting me! Stop!

I looked up the grey sky, heavy droplets of water falling down my cheeks.

_Why? _

I looked back to Elsa whose eyes were averted to the ground again.

I sighed. This has to be it.

Grabbing her wrist, and shaking my head, I pushed her away from my arm. Tears were no longer falling and I was so sick and exhausted from crying. With her eyes widened as she looked up, gasping silently, I was already walking away from her.

She didn't really love me. She was just saying that.

Those were the only two phrases that were going on in my head in repeat.

I couldn't cry anymore and the further I walked, the softer Elsa's voice grew as she called my name over and over again. I halted. I didn't want this. I wanted to turn back to her and sprinkle her with kisses and affection. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to just—

She didn't really love me.

Don't, I told myself.

But she was already running up to me, grabbed my wrist again and smoothly turned me around with those toned arms. I was startled from the kiss she was suddenly giving me and I tensed up, grabbing her upper arm to push her away, but she held my waists, like fuck, she just needed to do that so I wouldn't leave, didn't she?

I started hitting her, trying to push her away from me, gasping in surprise and crying against her lips, probably wanting more, probably wanting less or none of this. My heart was bleeding out pain, yet it was beating so hard, so strongly, that I thought it would just burst out.

The kiss was bittersweet and I could taste her blood, rain, and salty tears. Gosh... why? How could I ever get enough of her?

And how could I possibly let her go?

I wanted to push her away so badly, slap her until she'd come to her sense, but she was right here! Right in front of me, telling me through a kiss that she was very much in love with me and that she cared about me, only me and that Belle was just a memory.

And all of the sudden, she had her hands wrapped around my cheeks as she kissed me, filling my empty heart with all these beautiful and warm feelings. She was so cold... but her lips were so warm, so tasteful. She was so ugly... but so beautiful.

How did I fall for this woman again, I'd completely forgot.

But she was here, all of a sudden, touching me with affections that I yearned for so much. I wanted more of her, if not, all of her. And she would be mine.

I cried between her lips, but she kept herself on me, comforting me with her hands and lips, fingers running gently through my hair. Oh, how long were we arguing for? How many times did I push and hit her today? How many times did I curse her out, wanting to turn my back on her and leave this idiotic mess?

Plenty of times, I should feel bad for myself.

I should feel bad for her, but I really shouldn't. I couldn't. Deep down in my heart, I knew that taking all my angers out on her was right.

It felt right.

And this relationship, it was wrong.

What did I see in her? Was it beauty, that smile she always had when she was with me, the lustful affection she gave me, and the way she walked? Or was it because she was the most perfect, yet the most imperfect being that I'd ever seen in my life?

I wouldn't even know. Maybe I knew all along, but deep down in my heart, I refused to admit that she was this beautiful person that came into my life just so that I could love her and hate her and keep her to be mine and then leave her.

I grabbed her hands that were on my cheeks as we continued to kiss messily. This... was comforting.

It really was.

And I didn't want this to end. Ever.

And when she pulled away, she looked at me with tearful eyes, wiping my tears away from my cheeks, kissing my forehead as I continued to whimper. Elsa looked at me with such sorrowful eyes while I continued to be miserable. She continued on, wiping wet fringes away from my eyes.

"I love you..." she muttered against me, foreheads against one another.

I wasn't smiling, wasn't even a tiny bit happy. Or maybe I was.

_I don't even know. I don't even fucking care._

And suddenly, she got down on her knees, hands dragging down my body slowly. I was shocked for a bit, so I got down on my knees too.

"Don't leave, please..." she whispered, voice trembled along as she wept. "I can't be alone. I need you, Anna. I'm... I'm scared..."

She needed me. Of course.

I was hesitant, because really, did I need her too?

"I won't..." I muttered back and sadly, she wasn't looking at me and it was as if she was praying, wishing that I wouldn't do the opposite of what I just said.

And we stayed like this, facing each other, letting rain pour over us like it never bothered us for minutes. I stared at her as she stared at her fingers, tears just slowly coming down her cheeks and she was shaking, trembling in fear that I would just... disappear right in front of her.

Elsa wasn't crying now, but she was holding herself up, keeping herself strong. She really didn't want me to leave. I didn't want myself to go either.

"I love you," I muttered to her after a while of crazily relaxing silence that went on for minutes now.

She was still looking down her fingers, her eyes expressionless and lifeless. Elsa nodded and with a weak smile, she muttered back the same thing. No hesitation this time. Her blue eyes were looking at me this time with such intensity, but with a mixture of softness. It darkened. It was addictive to stare at. It was an obsession.

A very sickening obsession.

"Sorry I hit you."

She shook her head as I crawled towards her, touching the corner of her bloody lips. I was staring right into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I was basically muttering so silently now. I let my fingers run along her cheeks until my whole palm was against her skin. She smiled as I wiped her tears—rain drops... whatever, from her. But really, this question, I should be asking that myself instead.

Ha! My mind was laughing at me. But how could I ask her that when I was hurt plenty of times?

I was selfless. _I get it._

"You don't need to care about me," she whispered, grabbing my hand, kissing my palm as she looked up to me.

And she was right. I didn't have to, because the next thing I knew, she was holding my hand gently and got us inside the house for shelter. And by the time, we got to the second floor, we were awfully quiet.

I was staring at her back as she got the bath ready for me.

Belle...

It was kind of hard not to think of her, really. She was a competitor. And so I needed to ask her something because of that.

"Do I need to fight for you?" I asked Elsa and she halted her fingers in the water to test the temperature.

"No... There's no need for that."

Hm.

"Here, the bath's ready." She turned towards me, swallowing as her eyes were met on my crossed naked legs as I leaned against the door frame before averting her eyes to the floor. I could see her letting out a little smile. "I'll... be downstairs if you need anything."

I smirked at the way she was looking at my body. Wow.

"Come take a bath with me," I offered. It was only an offer, but she looked like I was sending her a death threat. Her eyes were widened in fear, gasping silently. She backed away with her hands up her chest.

"W-what?"

"No, I uh—I'll be downstairs," she said, clearing her throat, taking control of herself before coming up to me slowly and with a bit cautiousness. Her hands were reaching out for me, but pulled back when she wanted to be careful.

"Can I..."

I blinked, realizing that she wanted to kiss me. I wasn't sure if I was ready. After all... those were the lips that kissed Belle, pouring all that lust and affection to her, worshiping her body with those lips.

Now things were getting really awkward. "I uh, Sorry... I-I can't. Not... now, at least," I told her.

Elsa understood and only gave out a simple nod and smile. Disappointment and punishment was what Elsa was feeling.

"Right, not now. Got it." She pulled her hand back. And we stood there, looking at each other. Oh, this wasn't supposed to end this way. It wasn't supposed to be this awkward.

"You call me Anna, now. Is... there a reason?"

She was quiet. But she was staring at me with a smile. "Anna's a beautiful name and it'd be a waste to keep calling you Miss Smith."

Ah. There it was again, those comebacks.

But I could only smile, because gosh, it was so nice to be back on track, not running around, chasing our tails in a circle.

Now, we were lovers. Was I sure about this type of relationship with her_? _

_Not too sure about this, to be honest._

"We're... lovers now, right?" I asked.

She smiled so widely after that, I thought she'd melt. "Considering that I told you that I love you multiple times today, then yes, we are."

And wow, she was still acting so fiercely and with so much confidence.

"The bath's ready. Get in. I'll be outside," she said as she walked passed me, before patting my head with her hand and before saying, "Don't leave me. Please."

Before I could even respond, she was already gone, so I was just speaking to myself this time.

"I'd never." It was a soft whisper.

And how could I be so sure about that, really? She could leave me before I would. It could be the complete opposite too.

After taking a relaxing bath, changing into my day clothes, outside was still pouring cats and dogs. I sighed. Was this a sign that God wanted this relationship between Elsa and me to break?

When I got downstairs, Elsa was by the counter, a mug of coffee in her hand. I smiled at the beautiful smelling scent of the coffee.

And she was walking up to me with another mug. "Made some toast, too," she said, just as the toast was ready.

I took a sip of the perfectly brewed coffee. Ah, she knew that I was into sweets and added extra amount of sugar and milk, huh? Nice girlfriend material right there.

Girlfriend, hm.

I bit my lips, looking down on the counter as I thought about what I was thinking about in the bath. We needed space—no, I needed space to get my thoughts and heart straightened up. Surely, she needed that too.

"I'm still angry—" I told her. She smiled.

"Of course," she replied, putting two toasts on each plate. "You have every right to be. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"—and I've been thinking," I continued as I set myself on the counter, rubbing my palm against the warm mug. "I think we should just... spend some time alone, you know, to straighten up a bit."

She stopped and stared at me. The astonished expression left me off guard. "Are you... trying break—"

"What?! No! I just... we're just really confused here, that's all. Belle's in our way and—"

She set the plate in front of me. "Belle's nothing." And she was determined with that dark, strict voice of hers.

Oh, now what? After all that, we needed to do this again?! Round 2?!

I got up, and walked right towards her, all angered and frustrated.

Nothing. She really thought Belle was nothing more than memories?!

"Belle's nothing, okay. Then what was it that you were doing to her yesterday? Oh, I don't know, maybe I should refresh your mind, that you guys were literally half naked and were fucking sucking each other's skin like vampires?!"

Elsa breathed deeply, clenching her own hands together, concealing whatever anger she had in her. "I'll admit, it was my fault and I can't tell you how sorry I am right now. But... if we're going to make this relationship work, how about we stop arguing when this is the first day that we're lovers."

Lovers! I scoffed. How did my confidence increase? Did I eat something wrong? Did I hit myself in the head? Wait, did she put something in my coffee?

"Stop pretending, Elsa."

"Pretending?" She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes sparkling darkly at me. I gulped. No, if I needed to make this relationship work, I needed to yell, not to be intimidated.

"Pretending that you still don't have feelings for Belle. I feel like you're defending her, saying that it's your fault when clearly, she's the one that came up into your office." I should be a lawyer, really.

She looked shock for a second there, finally submitting herself to anger. Ruffling her hair back, she breathed heavily, turning her back on me.

"I don't have feelings for her," I heard her say.

"You don't?"

"I promise you."

_Does she even keep promises?_

I sighed. "Alright, just... whatever. Just take me back home, Elsa. I need time to think."

"Anna..."

"No, I'm just... hurt, confused, and I love you, you know that. Just... whoever this Belle is, whether or not you still love her, she's getting in our way. And this relationship we're having, it's _poisonous._"

And based on this silence and how Elsa's back was straightening to that pose of a strong CEO style, she was angry.

Fine, let her be angry.

_Who gives a shit?_

"You're right," she sighed, turning to me. "We need to let out some steam. For the past four days, I'd admit, it was the one of the happiest times I've ever spent, but it was exhausting too. If it makes you happy, then so be it. We can get some space between us. Eat first and then, I'll take you home."

She walked past me and up to the bathroom to take a shower, and she wasn't smiling, wasn't looking at me either.

I guess, God was right. This relationship was not working. But I needed it to work.

Just as I finished up breakfast, and I could barely eat any when I was just so consumed with these awful emotions, Elsa was back down with heels and suit again, hands in her pocket, tie loosened up.

She was dressed messily, but it was a sexy kind of messy. I'd never know how she could end up looking so hot every day without even trying hard.

She stared and let out a little smile, holding a hand out for me. "I'll take you home," she whispered gently. Wow, she wasn't angry anymore. How nice.

I took her hand, rubbing my thumb on her skin. "Thank you," I muttered back.

The whole car ride was in complete silence, hands enveloped around each other, fingers tangled against one another, occasionally and just how I loved it, she would rub her thumb against the back of my palm, but we heard and said nothing. Not even a mere sigh or cough.

"I love you," she whispered. Okay.

"I know," I replied. "Me too." And I didn't believe myself there for a second.

"Please don't feel angry for long. It's nice to see a smile for once," she said. "Belle and I... we're nothing. I swear. It was a very huge mistake and I don't know how I can actually make you believe that I'm not interested in her. What do I need to do?"

I shook my head as we stopped at the red light. "Really nothing you can do, Elsa. I just need some time away from you, if that's alright. You know, it really will make me happy," I said.

She nodded. "I understand." She touched her lips and flinched at the harsh sting. The corner of her lips was scratched and all red. Gosh, I slapped her hard. "I guess... I really deserved this, huh?"

I didn't answer. She didn't expect me to.

And when we arrived back to my place, finally, she sighed and turned to me. Like the first time, we'd met, she unbuckled me and I let her. I was too tired anyways.

Elsa was staring in my eyes and I was doing the same. The intense atmosphere was confusing, yet so familiar.

Her fingers came to my cheeks and chin, drawing invincible circles with her cold soft fingertips.

I could've cringed in delight if I hadn't pushed her arm away from me gently.

"Not now, Miss Snow," I muttered, still fucking addicted to her touch and eyes like they were drugs. But I was unsure, and very insecure about this.

I held her hand tightly, squeezing it gently every now and then as we continued to stare into each other's beautiful, icy eyes.

She nodded, chuckling for a bit before holding my hand and gave me the same contact. "Right, sorry."

She was disappointed, I believe.

But it was for the best. It was for our sake.

"I'm hurt, Elsa," I told her for probably the millionth time today. "I just need space, and it doesn't mean I won't see you again because I will. Not... just not now. Give me a couple of days. We'll talk through text or calls, if you like."

"Anna..." She was shocked, almost to the point she was panicking again.

"Just... Elsa, I can't—" I sighed, pushing my fringes back behind my ear. "I never thought I have to say this but... you really are a mess, Miss Snow." _We're a mess._

I thought she stopped breathing because the moment I said that, she stared at me with such pained and wide eyes, pulling her hand away from me.

But she kept her composure as she turned her head to the window, hands on her knee, clenching with much harshness. She swallowed and I could see that she had no emotions right now, at least not from what I could see from her reflection.

And why was she keeping all of her emotions bottled up in her insides, I'd never know because now, I wasn't sure if she was just plain depressed or mad as fuck.

We were quiet, but it was for the best if she needed to think of something to say.

But all I wanted her to say, 'no, you're not leaving me like this. I want you here to stay. Don't you dare leave me.'

Ha! Funny that I wanted to stay, yet I still wanted to get away. How confusing. But in the end, leaving—no, staying away from her for a while was something that was needed to be done. It wasn't like I would leave her forever, you know? I'd still be there for her.

I wasn't sure if she'd be there for me, though.

"I know I'm a mess," she muttered. "So can you please just—"

"Let me fix you," I replied almost immediately, knowing that she would say that first.

She still didn't look at me, but I could see her smirk, closing her eyes from her reflection and nodding. "I want you to stay." Yes! "But if it makes you happy," she turned and smiled at me. "I'll give you the space you needed."

And I needed that. Space.

And in return, she needed time. Perfect.

So I nodded, and slowly, I reached for her fringes, pushing abandoned strands of hair back to the rest. Elsa was enjoying the feeling of my fingers in her hair. The sight of her grinning at me was the best thing in the world.

"And Belle is nothing?"

"Belle is nothing. I promise you. Please don't leave me because of her," she said with a pleading look. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I can continue to say this however many times you want, but... I just want you to know, that I love you. Not her."

I got it. She loved me and I loved her. Elsa was giving me more than enough of what I wanted. What else did I need?

Ah, it was trust that I needed. Faith! Honesty! All of that.

And god, it was exhausting. Also, it was frustrating.

I sighed, shaking my head in exasperation, considering whether or not if I should really trust her. It was all about trust now.

"Fine..." I said. "I just, ugh, just give me space. I need this Elsa." _Really _needed this.

She nodded with a tight smile that left me a little heartbroken. "At least, call me or text me, please?" she asked as I opened the car door. I sighed and turned to her, finding her staring at me with a little pout of worrisome.

I couldn't go away just like that, so I bent over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Sure. I'll see you whenever... I can," I told her. "And... sorry for slapping you so hard."

Actually, I wasn't really sorry. That slap felt good.

"I deserved that. I'll see you whenever." She smiled ever so gently. I was just about to get out of the car until—

"Anna?"

I turned back to her. "Yes?"

I could hear Elsa swallow, looking around her car until she was focused on me. She then let out a little smirk and a smile. I thought I saw her blushing. Elsa Snow was so dominating, so strong, how could I ever imagine her blushing when that was supposed to be my role?

"I... I love you," she practically muttered. But I said nothing, just nodding to her instead, heart pounding, and skipping beats. My brain and heart were going nuts, screaming and running around. But I showed none of the excitement these two idiots were having.

"Thanks," I replied, the smile already gone from my face. "See you." I couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes now!

I hope she wasn't expecting me to say it back to her because now, really, I wasn't sure of my feelings for her anymore. Yes, I loved her, still. But, ugh, this whole Belle and Elsa thing, how could I ever get over that?

She was still in the car, watching me when I got into the building and up the elevator. I could really feel her staring at me with a composed look, one hand propped up on the window, fist supporting her leaning forehead with her other hand gripping on the steering wheel, finger tapping on it. When I turned around, she was already gone.

When I unlocked the door, I found myself staring at Ma and Pa and Kristoff was in the kitchen, fixing some cereal.

"Hey, feisty pants!" Kristoff shouted through the kitchen. I ignored him and walked straight to my bed, finding Ma and Pa sitting on Kristoff's bed and smiling at me.

"What's up? Weren't you guys supposed to, you know, explore LA instead of bothering us in our home?" I said, putting my bag down on the floor as I lied down, relaxing in bed.

"Hey! Your parents are awesome. Don't say that, feisty," Kristoff yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut it!" I shouted back.

My parents laughed excitedly. "Yeah, we did, actually. But we're just here to ask you something," Pa began.

I let out a little 'hm' as I closed my eyes, getting out of this world, getting my mind off of Elsa for now.

"How do you feel about leaving LA and coming back to New York with us in three days?"


	19. Chapter 19: Something

It'd stopped raining.

The sky was still grey and gloomy, maybe even more than a few hours ago.

Driving in an immense silence, listening to racing cars pass by mine, I was concentrating so that I wouldn't think about Anna or Belle, making my driving slower than usual. I began to tap my fingers on my steering wheel, impatiently, wanting to just get out of this quietness and just go to my office and bury myself deep into my work like always.

It was a wonder how I was still alive from all the work that I needed to do.

I pushed my fringes back that were offending my eye sights, my elbow resting on the window as I drove.

If music would distract me, then so be it. I turned on the radio and turned up the speaker, loud enough so that I wouldn't have the need to hear my voice or thoughts.

I licked the corner of my lips, tasting dry blood, then touching the scratch with a finger. It was stinging. I deserved this, I kept telling myself.

How could I ever forgive myself for doing this to Anna? She was hurt more than enough times and it was always me that was the cause. How I brought myself up to see her again after a very, very long time, I'd never understand. How I ended up falling in love with her was a wonder to me.

It felt horrible.

I breathed in and out deeply, looking out the window as I propped my arm on the window and on my head, pushing my fringes back. I sighed, head in my hand as I blanked out, waiting for the red light to turn green.

What would Olaf say about the little scratch? I didn't care. Not one bit.

The least I could do was hide it from him.

Soon enough, I arrived back to my company with Olaf in the front register desk, typing away with his concentrated grey eyes, fingers locked on the keyboard. I found myself staring at the rear mirror as I straightened my tie up and hair.

It was hot, so I took off my jacket and flung it over my shoulder after getting out of the car. Cold air started to brush pass me when I opened the heavy glass door, figured that the janitor turned on the air conditioner very early in the morning.

By the sound of my heels clanking and was being muffled by the carpeted floor, Olaf looked up, seeing me heading to the elevator, avoiding looking at him.

"Miss Snow." He got up from his desk. I halted, standing in place for a few seconds before turning my head slightly towards him with my back still in his view, careful so that he wouldn't see the corner of my lips, all scratched and dry with blood. My eyes were glowing darkly as I stared at his grey ones. I swallowed small droplets of saliva.

"Hm?" I replied back, voice tired, low, and soft. I was showing no sign of nervousness. At least, that was what I was hoping for.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked, with his usual little grin, his arms behind his back. I smiled for mere second before putting on the mask of the cold CEO.

"Of course, and on your way up, send me your documents." I started walking to the elevator, pressing the button and the door quickly slid open.

He bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

When I got into my office, after ignoring the numerous old slash new paintings nailed up on the wall from the hall, I opened the door with a tired mind. I wanted to rest, but there were too much things to do.

And it would be better if I'd just distract myself from all the things that had happened so far.

I hung my jacket up and went over to my desk, sitting there and finding numerous binders and folders in front of me, blue eyes wandering left to right on my desk constantly as I compared which stacks of paper were larger, engulfing myself into the thought of the pros and the cons about the stacks of paper and which ones should be touched first. I frowned as I rubbed my forehead with frustration and exhaustion, closing my tired eyes. It was telling me to sleep. But my body was telling me to work.

Too much work to do.

_Maybe I shouldn't do anything today. _

It had always been this way, finding piles of work on my table and not finding a single break in between. Every day I would ask myself, how could I ever get these done? It was endless and maybe, even pointless. But at least, Olaf would tend to some of them.

I rolled my chair around to the glass wall, looking across to the neighboring sky scraper, ignoring the screaming papers that were needed to be read thoroughly, and written on. I would be scared to check all the e-mails that would be rushing into my inbox now.

With this mind I was having, how could I possibly concentrate? And after that fight, I probably didn't even have the right mind and energy to think about anything else.

The sun was shining on me. I closed my eyes, leaning against the headrest and swallowed. I touched my lips again, running my fingers on them. I shivered, thinking of that slap and I was still aching in pain.

I found myself getting my hands on the necklace and the picture of the little girl with copper hair hugging me again. And after staring at them for a couple of moments, and thinking for a couple of moments, I decided that it was time I put them away before I started to become more damaged in the inside again.

It was tearing me apart, and yet, I was still keeping those two objects in my arms reach.

I was smiling while I was thinking about the happy moments from the past. Of course, they were precious memories, but god, they were regretful, almost to the point of having me wanting to just forget everything—

How could I even say that? Because of me,_ someone_ already had parts of their memory lost and because of that, I almost lost myself, grew crazy, almost to the point that I would take suicide in consideration of just letting everything go.

It was impossible for me to let it go.

The scratch, slaps, swears and punches Anna gave me and I accepted, hurt and it pained my heart to see her yelling and crying in front of me. Badly. But if it at least relieved her, then it was so worth the pain. I'd accept that.

Olaf was already in my room, with a thin folder of contracts and documents and a cup of black coffee with two sugar cubes laid on the saucer.

"Elsa, do you want to rest for a bit? It's still a little early," he said. When I didn't give him an answer, he figured that I was too tired to answer.

"Maybe, you want a break?" he asked. "Do you want any food?"

I was still staring towards the window when I answered him.

"No, I'm fine. Go back downstairs," I ordered. I had no idea why or how I was being so demanding. How did I even change from such a gentle girl to... whoever this was? When did it all started, I wasn't quite clear. When did everyone started changing... I wasn't sure of either.

He was a bit quiet for a while, maybe quite worried about how tired I sounded. My health was always a concern to him. He was told by my parents and brother that he needed to take care of me if I wished to live by myself and do things myself in my own way, in my own time.

I would never blame him for wanting to take care of me though.

In fact, it was quite pleasant to have a friend like him that was willing to stay by my side no matter what situation we were in. He once took an extreme liking of me during high school. Belle had told me that. But I somehow already got a feeling he did have these... things for me. I chose not to mention anything. I didn't like him that way.

We were friends. And that love as a friend was plentiful. It was enough.

"If... you need anything, call me and I'll be there," he replied softly, not wanting me to get even more irritated. How could I ignore that worried voice of his?

I smiled, and nodded. "I'll do that." How kind.

He was silent, but I could feel him lowering his head and then picking it up before shaking his head in an unbelieving manner, his eyes full of worries and gentleness, and his sighs audible and irritable. That exasperated expression that he could be making was clear in my mind. I wouldn't blame him, if at this point, hated me.

The door closed behind him as he walked away with a soft click.

I heard the elevator gave out a little sound as Olaf got in, before I turned around to my desk, breathing from my nose tiredly. I stared and glared at the white door as if I feared that he didn't leave yet.

Why was I hiding this from him, I didn't understand because I would tell him anything and everything. It helped me. It calmed me. He would calm me.

Probably I was just scared. But I couldn't even tell. Indeed, it was quite confusing to me how I would hide this from him when everything I knew, he'd know.

Huh.

The scratch was nothing. I could've said something along the line of, 'I fell,' to him if he'd ever ask.

But who would believe that? I was always in order and being clumsy was a very foreign trait for me as a person. I was never a mess—not, physically at least. But mentally and emotionally, god, how much of a chaos could I get?

And to be honest, telling him that I just "fell" was too cliché.

I found myself again sitting behind massive amount of documents and a cup of warm coffee for me to get through the day.

How exhausting. It was overloading my body. When was the last time I took a break from work, I never recalled. All the trips I'd gone to were all business trips and it was draining me more than just staying in here, stuck in here, writing and staring at the computer screen all day like a slave.

I might've been overworking, exhausting myself for the past three years in here. The worst part about working in here was when I was still in university. It took a huge toll on me, but I barely managed, balancing between outside work and school work.

My parents understood once I took in a consideration of dropping out of university. But I didn't. Belle didn't want me to. She supported me—

I shouldn't be thinking about her. Not here. Not now.

But it wasn't as if I didn't like being a huge, wealthy, demanding boss in here, working on documents, signing contracts, but it was because the work Grandfather had left for me was enough to crush me. I'd admit, though I was considered fairly smart, these works were tiring my body and I'd very much love it if I were to have one peaceful and relaxing day without any angry, screaming documents piling up my desk, especially the ones that were due the next day and maybe perhaps, if I wasn't lucky, in a few hours.

I could never keep up with them.

And by the time I picked my pen up and started to scribble god knows what, three hours had passed and not even a third of the piling documents on my table were finished. I didn't even realize time was passing that quickly.

But knowing how quick I would write and I didn't care how messy my handwriting would get, my desk would be nearly empty by the time evening was coming and the sun was setting.

This morning, early morning, was surprisingly and painfully slow compared to now.

I wouldn't complain. It'd be better if today just end rather quickly and on a good note.

Not knowing that my coffee was already emptied out, I picked it up and tried to take a sip until I realized it was really empty.

I sighed, putting the cup down on the saucer. I didn't and wouldn't even bother getting another cup. But Olaf had enough free time to come up here, bringing another cup of coffee and a sandwich to me.

I didn't notice him knocking on my door until he came in and he was right in front of my desk, putting the food down.

"You should eat," he said.

"Not hungry," I told him, just so he wouldn't bother me. But I was hungry, just not starving hungry. Maybe I should listen to Belle for once— Elsa, why?

This was why I didn't want Anna to start having such feelings for me. This was exactly the reason why I was so unsure of my feelings for Anna. But this was definitely not the reason why I rejected Anna. And for sure, I wasn't in love with Belle anymore.

"Elsa, what's wrong with your lips?" he suddenly asked, his voice became worrisome. I was startled when I picked my head up, my heart stopping for a mere second when his face was just a few centimeters away. I backed away, rolling my chair away from him with a pounding heart.

I completely forgot about the scratch.

Crap.

He was frowning at me, his grey eyes darting towards my lips.

I chuckled for a second, not showing any sign of panicking. "You worry too much about me sometimes, Olaf," I said, getting back on my paperwork. I swept my bangs away from my eyes and let out a little huff when he was still right in front of me with that glare. He wasn't letting me off this easily. But what could I do?

He sighed. "Can't we just talk as friends, _just friends_, right now?"

I stopped my pen from writing and looked up to him. He was pouting with his arms crossed against his chest and I was frowning, thinking, considering as I continued to tap my pen on my paper. We weren't breaking any eye contacts.

Fine, if that's what he wanted.

Even if it was cliché... the least I could do was trying to convince him that it was merely just a fall.

"It's nothing. I fell, that's all," I answered his nosy question, putting down my pen and picking up my cup of coffee. I took my phone out, searching through my contacts, coming upon Anna's name.

_What's she doing, right now?_

How wonderful. I was still thinking about Anna.

"You hanged out with Miss Smith?" he continued to ask. Right, I didn't tell him what Belle and I did. It didn't really matter now anyway.

I got up from my seat, and walked towards the window, taking a sip of the hot coffee. I started typing a text to Anna before putting it back in my pocket, asking if she'd eaten anything yet. If we were to not see each other for days, or weeks, I should at least have the very right to know about her condition and situation right now.

"Of course I did," I told him. He walked towards me, fixing his tie and clearing his throat while folding his arms against his chest.

"Have you confessed yet?" he said, looking at me with some kind of hope and faith, and I turned to him with an irritating glare. But before even I knew it, I was tipping over, my head started aching and my mind was blank. I blinked, huffing and puffing suddenly, leaning against Olaf's chest. The cup of coffee was shattered all over the place.

I didn't even realize as I was being too occupied with the pain.

What? What just happened? How did I end up this close to Olaf?

"Elsa, you alright?" he asked, frowning in worrisome and confusion. I could sense the worries in his voice. I just stayed, leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a few moments, trying to keep my breathing in control.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," I replied with such heavy breath that I thought that I was suffocating instead, slowly pushing his chest away from my head. I was using all my strength just to do that? How... why? And by the time I was standing on my feet again, I was already getting extremely dizzy, my head screaming and submitting itself into screaming pain that seemed like it came straight from hell. I started stumbling back. I squinted, shaking my head to get the blurriness away from my sight.

There were way too many Olaf's that I was staring at.

My ears were ringing; Olaf's voice was echoing and was extremely soft as he called my name. I was growing hot all over. Cold sweats started to form rapidly.

"O-Olaf... what—" I grabbed my aching head, almost tipping over again until I felt Olaf's hands holding me up. I felt one of his hands coming up to my forehead and quickly pulled away, hissing at the hotness. I felt weak.

"God, Elsa, you're having a fever!" he said.

Fever?

I could barely even hear him and I had no strength to listen or to talk. Oh no... I was starting to feel sick in the stomach; my head felt like it would explode into pieces. I couldn't take it.

I started to close my eyes, opening them slowly as I slowly fell to the ground almost to the point of unconsciousness, but Olaf picked me up in his arms just in time.

"Elsa! Elsa, stay with me!" he shouted in panic, shaking me in hopes that I would wake. My eyelids were growing heavy. It was usually heavy, but this felt like it weight more than me.

"Don't faint!" he shouted at me. But I couldn't hear him. Black was surrounding my sight. I could barely feel sweat dripping down on me. I couldn't even feel his arms around me, shaking me as he tried to wake me up. My arms and legs were weak. My breathing was ragged. I was sweating way too much. And he kept on shouting for me to stay awake.

Gods, too noisy. Stop shouting.

_Just... let me get some rest._

* * *

"How do you feel about leaving LA and coming back to New York with us in three days?"

I blinked and was silent for quite a long time as I processed their words in my brain, slowly squeezing each word, each letter into me, putting them all together.

I blinked again, and was still as blank as ever.

I didn't even realize Ma waving a palm around my face. She groaned and flicked her finger on my forehead before I came into conscious.

"H-hey!" I shouted, rubbing the stinging pain away.

"So we were saying, _Anna_, since you weren't listening, how do you feel about coming back to New York with us?" Ma asked, sitting next to me.

Ah, New York. I hadn't been there for four years ever since I graduated from high school and were sent to LA to go to University. Oh, how I missed the subway stations and the crowded streets and those yellow taxis. But oh, LA. It was home to me.

I let out a little laugh, scratching the back of my neck, unsurely.

"Can you... you know, let me think about it?" I asked, because Elsa was here and I didn't want to leave her. But at the same time, it was my home. I could be going back but... there was someone here that was making me stay. You could guess who.

My parents sighed as Kristoff was just watching us, munching on his cereal like he was in no part of this. The least he could do was actually speaking out his opinion, but no, he just had to stare at us like it was none of his business.

"Look," I told them. "I just want to think about it for a sec, alright guys? Things... are complicated right now and..." I looked over to Kristoff who was staring back at me as well. He frowned, shaking his head with a 'don't' look on his face.

I turned to my parents. "It's just not the right time, guys," I said.

Ma let out looks of suspicion, but I was at least sort of good at covering up my emotions.

She shrugged and said nothing else, but—

"So, how's Elsa?" she suddenly asked. Oh great.

_How about we start another topic, Elena Smith?_

"Oh, uh, she's uh, she's busy. Like, extremely... busy," I replied, a little flushed, a little depressed, a little bit of everything. Well, at least it wasn't a lie. She could be stuck in traffic, answering calls right now for all I know.

"Are you guys... you know, dating or anything?" Pa asked. Fuck!

"No!" I shouted, suddenly getting up from my bed. They stared at me as if I was crazy. Clearing my throat, staring at Kristoff who had his mouth gapped open with a spoonful of cereal that was aimed towards his mouth. He stared at me, but said nothing.

"I-I mean, no we're not," I said it in a much quieter tone than before. Really, I couldn't even figure out if what I was saying was true or false.

"Hm..." Pa was suspicious. I wasn't being that obvious was I? He shrugged it off, though.

"Fine, whatever, but if you ever want to go back to New York, just... call us and we'll book you a ticket. At least, come back for Rapunzel's wedding, alright? Also—"

"Pa! I get it, I need to visit you guys soon. Sure, I will. Just, can I at least think about it?" I said. Was there anything else to think about anyway?

He nodded with an unconvinced sigh, staring at Ma who just shrugged.

"Alright, it's time you need. I don't know what's bothering you, honey, but you know Rapunzel is going to kill you if you don't go to her wedding which is in about three weeks."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing at the mention and the thought of my cousin throwing a tantrum in front of me. I wasn't any better than that girl. "Punzie isn't _that _mean to me."

"Well, she will be," Ma said and sighed afterwards. "Just... whatever you have in your mind right now, I hope you clear it out, alright?"

_Yeah. That's exactly what I'm trying to do._

"Yeah... sure, Ma," I replied. She smiled, reaching to come hug me. I opened my arms and wrapped it around her thin body.

"Don't make it so hard on yourself, alright?" she whispered to my ear, letting only me to listen. "Whatever happened between you and Elsa, you'll be okay."

Gosh, I really wanted to cry right now.

But I held it in, getting a bitter smile out as we pulled away. Hopefully, Pa wouldn't notice me with such an awful expression. I mouthed a 'thanks' to Ma.

"Well, it's about time we stopped bothering you guys. We still have a show that's coming up in an hour," Ma said, stretching her arms first as Pa grabbed their stuff, heading over to Kristoff, giving him a pat on a back and a ruffle on his hair.

"H-Hey, stop that!" he said, swatting Pa's hand away who was laughing as Kristoff tried to fix his hair back to its place.

"Alright, alright. Take care of my girl, you hear me?" he said. Kristoff just simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I've been doing that for the past four years with feisty pants. You should take care of yourself, old man instead of worrying about others."

Pa laughed loudly. "Sure, I'm counting on you, big guy." They high fived.

Wow, they were acting exactly like best friends.

"Oh, and uh, Anna?" Pa said.

"Yes?"

"Someone's coming to LA in a couple of days."

"Really? Who?"

Pa put his finger against his lips. "It's a secret."

God, he was always like this! Trying to be a surprising and fun dad, but to be honest, it could get annoying sometimes. Right now, he was being really annoying.

And when they both left while Kristoff and I waved goodbye to them, my mind was already back on track on thinking about Elsa again. My smile faded away as I wrapped my arms around my abdomen as I forced out a sigh.

I was pretty sure Kristoff noticed.

In fact, he actually did.

"What's up, feisty? You don't look too good today. Something happened?" Kristoff asked as he closed the door and I plopped back down on bed, sighing and groaning in relaxation from all the exhausting things.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Huh," he replied with his arms crossed as he sat back down on his bed. "So exactly, what happened between you and Elsa now?"

Oh, c'mon! Layoff, Kristoff!

"Geez, Kristoff, I've had more than enough of... this." Of Elsa. "Can we please just talk about something else?" I groaned.

He shrugged. "Is there anything else to talk about other than you two? If I'd known that this would've happened between Miss Snow and you, I wouldn't have sent you to that interview and maybe I would've sent someone else."

Finally!

"So are you saying you're sorry?"

He shrugged. "If you count meeting with Elsa Snow is bad and she's ruining your whole life and you want to die right now, then yes, I'm extremely sorry. Please don't kill yourself. If not, then I'm not even gonna bother apologizing and maybe, I'd congratulate you instead."

I laughed. "Sure, sure, whatever."

"So... are things really going well?" he asked.

"If you mean that she confessed her love to me after telling me that she was making out with her ex yesterday, then yes, things are going pretty swell," I told him.

He was quiet, blinking, his mind blank. I waited impatiently, tempting to roll my eyes at him until he could come into his right mind. I was being sarcastic. He couldn't be _that _dense, right?

And when he did, to much of my disappointment, he only let out a little, "oh."

"She's driving me insane, Kristoff." I wasn't even exaggerating one fucking bit.

"In love?" he replied, and was quite amused suddenly, but yes, god, Elsa Snow was drowning me with this kind of love that I had for her. I didn't want it!

"Very..." I said. "I hate it." No, I loved it. It was like chocolate. But the very dark kind that was bitter and sweet.

"Shit Anna, I'm sorry, but this relationship you're having with Miss Snow is a bit—"

"Fucked up?"

"Actually I was going to go for disgusting, but yes, fucked up. And if you don't straighten up both of you, I don't even want to know what might happen to you."

I groaned, rolling my eyes at that absurd statement. Seriously, he was worried. Maybe it was a bit too much. "It's not like I would die."

"You might as well, if you're unhappy."

Unhappy? I scoffed silently. I could be in denial, but I was happy. Well, I _was_, until that moment during the beach. But how could I possibly get enough of her?

Maybe I was being too much of a fool and didn't even realize Elsa was actually fooling around with me.

Every day when I was with her, with those touch and eyes luring me in, making me her prey, god, it was mouthwatering. She was making me crave for her even more.

She wasn't fooling around, I could tell. For all I know, I was probably delusional and didn't even bother noticing how crazy and delusional I was for this woman that was playing around with my feelings just a few hours ago.

"Right now, I'm just trying to give us some space to think," I said. "So, no Elsa for... I don't know how many days."

"Hm... well, keep thinking, then. But seriously though, dying in love is probably the worst kind of death."

"Oh, shut up."

I threw a pillow at him as he chuckled, covering his face with his large hand.

And for the next two or three hours, I was trying to get some morning slash afternoon nap while Kristoff was out somewhere. I'd always wondered if he had a girlfriend or something. I should be proud if he did.

I yawned, waking up from my nap as squinted around the dark room. I couldn't see shit.

And from how my stomach was growling, I was hungry.

Stumbling around the room, my palms were on the wall searching for the light switch.

_C'mon, C'mon... where are you... Aha!_

Turning the light on, I was suddenly, painfully closing my eyes as the bright light continued to shine brightly at me. I groaned in pain, covering my eyes with my arm as I blindly went to the kitchen, finding myself in front of the fridge.

I was immensely disappointed when the fridge was empty. _I specifically told Kristoff to buy some fucking groceries last week!_ Ugh.

My stomach growled again in hunger. _I swear to god, if it keeps doing that, I'm gonna go crazy. _

So I began to grab my bag and decided to just go out and eat. And by the time I grabbed my phone, it was vibrating.

And I was nervous, because the moment I turned it on, I knew it was from Elsa, knowing that she'd text me pretty frequently or maybe because she was just bored and had nothing better to do. But that was impossible. She was a CEO with a busy schedule and no way in hell would she have a whole lot of time for texting. That is, unless she was lazy and was bored and decided to let Olaf take all the responsibilities. Somehow, I'd like to think that Olaf was this nice, handsome guy that would do literally anything for Elsa even without her asking or demanding.

I took a deep breath, only to find Elsa's text asking me if I'd eaten anything yet.

I started typing, a little smile forming across my face and I'd no idea why I was smiling when a few hours ago, I was crying, hitting her, cursing her in the rain.

"_No, I have not." _I replied. It sounded pretty cold, but I didn't care.

She wasn't replying even after five minutes had passed and I was already sure that she saw my text. What was the point, ignoring me now, when I was the one that was supposed to be ignoring her, rather than texting her back instantly?

I was supposed to play hard to get, not her!

I decided to go out right after my stomach began to growl again and when Elsa was not answer me at all, which left me incredibly frustrated and extremely empty.

Deciding that she wouldn't answer me for quite some time, probably because she had some other—_better_ stuff to do, I turned my phone to silent.

The afternoon sky was cold and breezy even though it was supposed to be summer. The rain had subsided a few hours ago and was slowly replaced with a shiny bright egg yolk in the sky.

I was just about to walk across the block until—

There was that brunette with her hair tied up in a ponytail leaning against the wall with her phone up against her ear, one foot against the wall, her arm crossed against her abdomen. I blinked, trying to blink away this disgusted feeling in my stomach.

My mind flashed back to that time when Elsa and I were in the restaurant. My muscles tensed when I remembered the feeling of Elsa gripping onto my hand so harshly that time. That harsh, cold voice Elsa had at that time was startling.

I cringed and shuddered.

"_She'd only hurt you, girl." _She told me that.

It was_ that_ brunette. My stomach was churning and my appetite was already gone. For some reason, I wanted to run, but our eyes were meeting, her cold brown eyes staring right into my teal ones.

I couldn't run.

I was paralyzed in place.

She was still talking to the phone with that smile and smirk.

And for some reason, it felt like I was meeting another Elsa, but with more confidence and was more cold and dominant. It made me feel sick in the stomach and I wanted to just throw up in disgust.

She was staring at me for the whole time and I didn't even realize that I was doing the same thing to her as if she was forcing me to look at her.

Before I knew it, she was already done with talking to the phone, striding towards me with her hips moving left to right in a constant slow manner. I caught myself taking a step back in panic. I wanted to just go back home and wash myself thoroughly as I continued to stare as if she was bringing filth to my body.

"You're Anna, right?" Fuck, her voice was so soft and so... ugh. Wait—

She knew about me?! Oh, god... no... Not this again.

I wanted to run. I didn't need more of this bullshit.

I looked down, seeing her thin hand outstretched to me. I was shaking. I picked my head to see her with such dark brown eyes, her lips pulled into a little smirk. My eyes widened, darkened in fear, and I felt like crying.

I gulped, paralyzed and was feeling extremely numb when the only thing I ever wanted to do right now was to get the hell out of here instead of just staring at her like a completely terrified mouse and a total moron.

"W-who are you?" I was stuttered and I could definitely tell at this point, I couldn't hide how scared I was.

But I knew.

And I knew who that girl was. I just didn't want to believe it.

She chuckled for a bit, shaking her head for a bit, making 'tsk' noises for a bit, and shaming me. But she quickly put up a smile that seemed so fake and so... gosh, there was no word on how to describe how ugly and cold that smile was to me. She grabbed my hand forcefully and shook it.

"I'm Belle. Elsa's... _girl_."

* * *

**Haha... *runs away***


	20. Chapter 20: 24 Hours

**Updating a little earlier because I want to sleep. Bye! Sorry if I made any mistakes. I'll get back to them later.  
**

* * *

I was sweating. I was nervous, shaking badly as we sat in a café that was across the street from my dorm.

Elsa's girl.

Elsa's girl.

Elsa's _girl._.. Belle?

How dare you?

She was mine. Not hers.

She was actually sitting across from me with such an irritating looking smile with her arms and legs crossed together, all relaxed while I was the only one that was so tensed with a whole lot of confusing thoughts going around my head. It felt wrong to stare at her.

It felt disgusting.

We'd been sitting in there for god knows how long, in silence. But it wasn't too long because the next thing I knew, a waiter came to our table to take our order. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to look through the menu since I was too busy being so scared and confused.

"I'd like a cup of coffee," I heard Belle say. She suddenly turned to me. I was hoping she wouldn't have to look at me and vise versa. "And you, Anna?"

Fuck.

I looked at the waiter and stuttered, "S-Same." It was a very quiet response, but the waiter jotted down my order.

And it was quiet again. I gulped, feeling a trail of cold sweat running down the side of my cheek. Hopefully, I wasn't crying or anything. I didn't want to look too weak in front of Belle, though I was weak enough just being in front of Elsa.

I'd admit, Belle was a very beautiful girl. No wonder Elsa's got— Shit.

"So, we've met before, haven't we?" she asked.

I hated her voice.

I nodded. She smirked.

Our order finally came before Belle got to say another word or make another nasty statement.

I heard her cup being picked up as she drank. I stayed in place, looking down on my hands that were folded neatly against each other.

I couldn't believe I was this nervous.

I couldn't believe that I was meeting her after all the shit that Elsa and I got into. Elsa almost fucked her!

"You know," she began, putting the cup down, the saucer and cup clanking against each other once they met, her brown eyes looking at me now as it darkened and her smile grew into a little smirk. I could almost hear her growl loudly with such hatred. "Elsa and I never had a problem with each other before. She used to be so happy as well as Olaf and I and... everyone else that surrounded her. And then, _you _came in."

That last part made me cringe disgustingly. I never felt so much hate for and from someone else in my life.

It was discouraging for me to hate. I hated hate.

But it was a necessary and a sane feeling.

My fingers were in a fist now, nails trying to draw tiny droplets of blood out from my reddened palm and it hurt badly. I couldn't care less.

We continued to stare each other, drilling holes into each other's mind with just the steaming, thick, frightening tension between us, my teal eyes all frightened and teary meeting her brown cold and angry eyes. She still got that smile on her face which was extremely annoying.

Her expression had hate written all over it as she left out a little laugh, shaking her head in an unbelieving manner. That smile was gone in an instant. She was making me shiver and getting goose bumps in the most horrific way.

She was scary. I wondered how Elsa could even handle someone like her.

"She was my girlfriend, you know?" she muttered. I could feel it. The anger boiling inside of her for years probably, I could feel it.

"I _loved_ her." Shit. "And I still do."

Belle sighed and cocked her head to one side as she leaned over to the table with her arms, looking at me carefully for a while. I couldn't even get my eyes off her as if she had the power to control me. My mouth was dry and I could barely hear anything, see anything other than the girl in front of me.

Suddenly her fingers were propped on my chin and I gasped. She smirked, forcefully tilting my head left to right gently as she observed me. I didn't have the energy to even swat her fingers away from my face. I was trembling badly. My eyes were enlarged and showed many signs of fear and hurt.

I gulped loudly as she continued to observe me with a smirk until—

"What does she even see in a girl like you?"

Shit. Oh, fuck.

But I stayed silent and in shock. Belle didn't expect me to talk anyway. And to be honest, I didn't have the voice and the right mind to even say anything.

I gulped.

"What's so special about you?" Her voice was cold, suddenly.

Ugh, how cold. It was summer, for fuck sakes!

I wanted to get away now. I wanted more to just cover my ears and curl myself up in a ball than to listen to all that crap from her.

Elsa was mine.

She was mine.

Please get away from me.

"Have you even seen her naked?" she asked. Oh, now we were talking about her body?

I was still in shock and had no way of comprehending what she was saying to me as I processed her words into my brain in the slowest and painful, agonizing way, making sure that I could feel the harshness of these words.

"Well, have you?" she asked again and I blinked.

I nodded. "I-I have." It was a short answer, but at least it was an answer. It was frightening though. For me to actually be this... intimidated again was unbelievable. I felt dirty.

"Completely naked, I mean," she said. "With no fabric on her."

And for that, I replied with a shaking head. Really, I never saw her _completely_ naked in front of me.

Belle sighed as she sat back in her chair. "You don't even know what she looks like with nothing on and yet, she still keeps you in arms reach? She never told you about what happened? Poor girl." She laughed.

I glared at her. Oh, she was making me angry. Forget about nervousness. These remarks she was making were true as fuck, but her questions were just irritating.

"Do you even realize how much in pain she is right now because of you?"

I blinked, confused. What—

Her expression grew stern, her brown eyes flaring anger right at me. "That's why I came back from France to look for her, already knowing the fact that she already found the only person she needed to find. And to my surprise, it was by accident. I don't even know how she managed to keep you with her when she has all these things stuffed in her heart, not bothering to let it out."

What the hell was she talking about?

"Did you know what Elsa told me when you guys were in the restaurant after I told you she would only hurt you? She was smiling, you know? She was talking to me so casually, so excitedly, telling me that she found the only person that she needed to find. But you know what, when I called her the next day, I asked if she was happy about this and you know what she told me? She said she was torn about you and doesn't know if meeting you was a very good idea and that if I were to ever touch you, even if it's just a strand of hair, she would do whatever it takes to protect you, whether it's to give me money to get away from you and out of the country, or having people watch me all day, all night."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"If you didn't go to that interview, Elsa wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have to suffer. You don't deserve one last bit of her, _girl_."

I growled in silence. She really should stop calling me girl.

"Stay away from her." Fuck off!

I quickly got up from my seat without hesitation and in anger, I was totally ready to get the fuck out of here until she told me, "Do you even understand why I told you, she'd only hurt you?"

I paused. This was all so confusing and frustrating all together and I had no idea what to think anymore.

She smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. "You might end up like me, changed into a whole new person because of her. She hurt me too."

Why was she telling me this?

"She didn't have a bright childhood," she said, circling her fingertip on the rim of the coffee cup as I slowly sat back down to hear what else she had to say. "Neither did she have bright high school days. I hope Olaf told you about this."

He did, in fact. Thanks for asking.

Belle looked at me, silent for a while as she thought about what she was going to say to me next.

"Elsa's not happy right now. Especially with you," she told me. Fuck you.

"W-What?" I blinked.

"You're keeping her in the past. You're causing her unnecessary pain. You gave her a huge scar."

Fuck, what was she talking about?! Why couldn't I understand any of this?!

She finally got up from her seat. "It's all your fault that Elsa's this way now. Stay. Away. From. Her."

Stop!

"Elsa's mine," she told me.

God no... just... just fucking stop it...

I was nearly crying. I wanted to just slap the hell out of her for saying all of that, for going up to Elsa's office and trying to get her back by having sex with her. And here I was standing in front of her like a complete moron, letting someone else beat the crap out of me instead while I continued to act like a weak puppy.

Belle got up from her seat before laying some bills on the table, before walking pass me to the front entrance. She paused, putting her hand on my shoulder and lowered her head to my level.

_Don't fucking touch me. _

Her breath made me shiver in such a frightening way. I wanted to puke.

"It's amazing how you still don't remember who Elsa really is, when she's still keeping you in arms reach," she whispered. "I wonder how you'd react once you figured out everything."

Before I even got to speak, because I was too much in shock, Belle was already gone and I was left alone in the café, ready to cry any moment now. I continued to space out in the opening for a few moments until I really started to whimper softly.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I covered my face. Hopefully, no one would notice me crying as I tried to make my weeping less audible and visible.

They were regretful tears. I was regretting my meeting with Elsa, my love for her, and everything that I'd done for her. I took care of her and this was what I get in return, her ex girlfriend coming to LA from France just to tell me to stay the hell away from her.

Elsa Snow, what did I do to deserve this?

I didn't believe in a love-hate relationship, but this was what Elsa and I were. I either hated her because of what she did to me, or I loved her because... why couldn't I figure out why I loved her in the first place? I either loved her for her goddamn intensity, power, control, confidence, or it was either because of the softness she would once get from time to time.

Either way, it wasn't a good enough reason for my love for her.

I found myself back home after a short crying session, laying in bed with nothing in my exhausted mind.

Stay away from her, huh?

How could I?

Everything she told me made no sense. No, I wasn't illiterate.

I kept thinking, trying to break down all her words in pieces until I'd get it. I still didn't get it!

And I was sure that Belle wanted me to remember something.

All I needed now was to just get my mind off of things and do the opposite of that. I didn't need anything that was related to Elsa or... Belle, ugh.

I took out my phone and suddenly, as I turned it on, there were dozens of messages and calls from Elsa.

_Geez, what's so urgent? _

I quickly ran through the messages—

Instead of finding Elsa texting me and calling me, it was Olaf.

"_Miss Smith!" _

"_Answer your phone, please!" _

"_Elsa's in the hospital!" _

Oh no.

I quickly got out of bed and was out the door in seconds without even thinking. _Elsa... Oh no... No! _

And in minutes, I was in my car as I called Olaf back who answered after the first ring.

"Miss Smith?"

"How's Elsa?!" I shouted unknowingly and Olaf was probably going to be deaf by now. I was already heading to the hospital, not caring if I was speeding or not. How could Olaf be so calm about this by his tone?!

It was quiet for a moment until I yelled out his goddamn name.

"She's having a 103 degree fever, but she'll be fine," Olaf replied with such a relaxed voice as if a 103 degree fever was no big deal at all!

103 degree fever! She could end up dead by now.

"103?! Olaf, do you even know how crucial 103 degree fever is?!" I shouted at him angrily through the phone. And based on how quiet he was after that, he knew that it was crucial.

"The doctor said she'll be fine," Olaf replied.

The doctor! How fucking reliable.

"Where are you, Miss Smith?" he asked.

I wanted to shout at him even more, but it wouldn't help, I realized. I breathed in and out, calmly.

"I'm driving to the hospital right now. How's Elsa?" I asked. Just thinking about her situation was making me sweat.

She was still luring me in even when I was supposed to stay away from her and even when she was sick! How was she doing this?! She was always keeping me near her.

"Elsa's not... doing too well. She's sweating a lot too and her breathing's really heavy. But she'll be fine, Miss Smith. Please, there's no need to panic."

I sighed in relief. Or maybe I should be a little more worried than usual instead. I ran my fingers through my messy fringes, sighing heavily. I suddenly caught myself thinking about Belle again as I considered whether or not I should keep our meeting a secret.

Elsa would freak out, I was sure.

And this... probably wasn't the right time to talk about Belle. I'd already exhausted myself enough and I didn't need more situations like this.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes," I told Olaf. And to my surprise, I didn't sound to nervous or worried. At least, not too much.

It was strange.

And like I said, I was already pulled up in front of the hospital after a few minutes with no struggle of horrible traffic. Of course, Elsa had her own private room, Olaf mentioned. But I didn't care, because the next thing I knew, after registering myself in, I was already up and running through the stairs.

The elevators were just too slow!

I found myself knocking on Elsa's door, all out of breath as if I ran a marathon before coming here.

The first person I really took a good look at was Olaf in front of me, opening the sliding door.

"Miss Smith—"

Before he could even speak another word, I quickly walked past him, shoulders bumping unintentionally against each other, just to see Elsa under a thin blanket with such a sick and extremely pale expression, breathing and sweating heavily in bed, groaning nonsense repeatedly, her eyebrows scrunched up together, and her hair all messy. I couldn't even tell if she was sleeping or not.

"E-Elsa..." I muttered, hoping that she'd wake up. She was grunting in pain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Olaf with a nice smile. How could he be so optimistic about this? For god sakes, Elsa Snow was sick! His fucking CEO! Look at that fucking smile!

_Your fucking boss is fucking sick! Get it together!_

"Please have a seat. I'll go grab us a drink," he said before getting out the door. Olaf was way too calm. I didn't even have the time to even think about drinking anything.

It was quiet again once he closed the door. I was still trying to catch my breath as I stared at the door for quite a while.

I sat down on a chair and stared at Elsa. She was sweating a lot... and it was as if she was in so much pain, seeing her gritting her teeth, groaning and moaning, twisting and turning in bed, her breath all ragged and unbalanced.

I managed to calm down my breathing as I continued to stare at the sleeping girl.

I leaned over to her, pushing her wet, sweaty fringes away from her eyes as she continued to whimper in her sleep and in pain. She turned her head away from me, nudging my hand off her unintentionally. God, she was really hot.

I meant her fever.

I looked down, just to see Elsa's hand gripping onto the bed sheet tightly, making her knuckles all extremely pale, almost to the point that the sheet would rip apart from the tight grip.

Without even realizing, I grabbed her hand and tried to relax her. Nail marks were imprinted on her palm as I forced it open, entangling my fingers between her sweaty ones, bringing it up to and kissed the back of her hand.

Even though I did that, she was still twisting and turning, breathing ragged breath.

But what could I do?

Worrying about her wouldn't cure her health.

All I could do right now was stay with her... even though I was supposed to do the complete opposite of that.

"Elsa haven't been sleeping a lot for a long time and... overworked herself quite a lot for countless of days already," Olaf said as he came back with two cups of tea. I turned around just to see a cup in front of me.

I took it and slowly took a sip as I continued to look at the sick girl.

"She's exhausted," I added. Olaf chortled in agreement.

"The doctor said that she'll probably have to stay for the night, Miss Smith. Please, we should just calm down."

I nodded and swallowed.

"Would you like to stay with her for the night? It could be easily arranged." he asked me. That was very tempting to do. But I agreed instantly with a nod.

"I'd love to." But I didn't want to! I wouldn't know what I'd do if she'd wake up. I wouldn't even know how I'd react or how she'd react if I was sitting right beside her. I didn't think this through.

But I needed to take care of her! I needed to see how she was doing so that I could make sure she wasn't dying.

Our subject was changed now, and it wasn't a very pleasant subject, to be honest.

First of all, I was the one who started the topic anyway, so I shouldn't be complaining.

"Elsa confessed to me, you know, this morning," I told Olaf. Behind my back, I could sense him giving out a really wide and handsome smile. But deep down in my heart, I didn't want him to smile this way. I'd only let this him down.

"Really?" he replied, happily like a child. He shouldn't sound happy at all.

I smiled gently and with a bitter heart, I told him, "She told me that right after she said she kissed Belle."

And there it was! The silence. The awful, awkward, suffocating silence was here as if it'd been following me around for the past 21 years.

I could feel him wanting to ask the five W's including the how. But I ignored and interrupted his stream of thoughts and questions.

"I wanted space between us," I said. "I still do," I chuckled.

"But Elsa loves you. Elsa... She cares about you, I'm sure," Olaf said in defense for his friend. I laughed.

"No, I'm sure she does," I said. "I'm not sure about myself though. Do I still have these feelings for her?" I turned to the blonde, seeing her breathing heavily with a scrunched up look once again. I quickly caught falling sweats off her cheeks, wiping her fringes away from her sticky forehead. I laughed at myself as if I was having a discussion about Elsa to my heart and mind instead of Olaf.

"No, I still do. If I didn't have these feelings, I wouldn't be rushing over here, wouldn't I?" I told myself, disregarding Olaf that was behind me.

"Belle's nothing. They broke up, Miss Smith," Olaf began as if he was the one taking Elsa's position. I almost laughed. This was exactly what Elsa had told me.

And this was the part where I was so unsure of. Belle was nothing. What a joke.

"Yeah, they did. That's exactly what Elsa told me."

But what did Belle tell me? Stay away from her. Clearly, Belle was still in love with Elsa. Maybe Elsa was still in love with—

But no, Elsa was mine. She was always mine and I was hers. Her fingers, her body, lips, eyes, just everything, they were mine. My body was hers. I was turning greedy. I needed to be greedy. Elsa wasn't someone that could be shared. She wasn't someone that I would return, either.

And was Belle correct?

Was I turning into a whole new person because of her? Was this what she meant? The greed and lust?

I didn't care, because Elsa was here, and she was mine. Not hers.

"But Belle's back," I said. "And she told me to stay away from Elsa."

He blinked. "Wait, you—"

"We saw each other and we talked." Now I was just blurting things out. But who cares? I needed someone to talk to and hear me out.

"She told me that I'm causing Elsa pain. Is that true?" I asked him and he quickly shook his head.

"No, that's... that's not true. She's just saying that so you can stay away from Elsa. Please don't do what she tells you to," he replied, almost to the point that it seemed like he was begging me to stay with Elsa.

"Actually, I was considering that. But I guess, leaving Elsa is probably an impossible task for me to do."

He had a big bright and handsome grin now. "I'm relieved," he said. I smiled back at him as he gave me a little pat on the back.

And for the rest for the remaining hours, I stayed beside Elsa with Olaf.

God, it was so hard to even be in that room, listening to her breathe ever so heavily, sweating like a waterfall every few minutes. And her skin still felt like they were on fire. Every once in a while, I'd wipe her sweat off with a wet cloth, but Olaf managed to protest against me taking Elsa's robe off of her as I wanted to clean her body.

I was confused.

"W-what?" I told Olaf.

He scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "You see, Elsa doesn't like to be exposed, Miss Smith."

I crossed my arms and groaned. _Now that's just unfair. _

But I knew that already.

"Fine," I groaned, rolling my eyes at him.

And after a few more hours, Olaf brought us some dinner, and we ate, listening to the breathing from Elsa. It was much softer and slower now. Sweating wasn't much of a problem anymore, but she was still extremely hot.

Olaf and I continued to go in and out of the room to take a walk, get a drink, or do something because it was extremely boring in there and extremely hard in there to see Elsa's sleeping expression while she continued to suffer from the fever and we continued to suffer from boredom.

It was already 9PM and everyone was exhausted. Elsa somehow managed to continue her twisting and turning, groaning and moaning in her sleep every once in a while.

"Olaf, why don't you go home?" I asked him, already yawning. He looked at me with uncertainty.

"Are... you sure? Are you okay by yourself, just being here?" he asked me back.

I nodded with a little nervous laugh. "It's uh, it's fine. If I need anything, there's always the nurse that I can always rely on."

He was silently looking at me, unsure if I was capable of just being in the room all by myself. But he gave in, anyway.

"Then... if you need anything, you can call me, Miss Smith. I'll come by early in the morning to check up on Elsa," he offered. I smiled and nodded to him as he bowed and left the room, only leaving Elsa and I completely isolated in the large empty room.

I touched her forehead. It was still hot, but it was nothing compared to the heat a few hours ago.

She looked so peaceful sleeping like this.

I continued to stare at her, my teal eyes glistering in the moonlight. I held onto her hand as if I wanted to just stay right here with her forever and ever, as if I didn't mean to say that I would stay away from her, as if our argument this morning was nothing more than just normal talk—

No, I didn't want arguing to be a thing for us.

Her skin was soft, but hot against mine and she was even paler at night time than during the day. Oh how I wish I could get such pale skin like that.

She looked like an angel that was injured after falling down from the sky. A very gorgeous, damaged angel.

Before I knew it, I was getting sleepy and I was climbing onto bed, lying down next to Elsa. It was a huge bed and it was comfortable enough. And it was even more comfortable while I was just laying my head on top of Elsa chest, listening to the soft and constant heartbeat, and my legs around hers. It was comforting.

I was drumming my fingers in an imaginary tune on top of her chest as I went along with her heartbeat. I was zoning out too.

But I looked up to her and let out a little smile, my chin engulfed between her breasts.

She looked so comfortable sleeping like this now. I could hear her breathing ever so softly, her chest heaving up and down softly under my chin. And just by that, she looked like an angel.

Entangling my fingers between hers as I got under the blanket, trying to get more comfortable, cuddling against Elsa chest even more, I gave her quick kiss on the cheek before bidding goodnight to my beautiful blonde. My beautiful blonde.

She was mine.

I managed to quickly fall asleep on her, knowing that she was always still this big cuddly human being that I loved very much. She smelled so good and her skin just felt so great against mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist, letting my legs get tangled around hers as I continued to listen to the soft music of her heartbeat, her breathing slow and soft.

It was relaxing and comforting.

I could forget everything that had happened so far if this continued on forever. Just Elsa and I, sleeping and embracing each other in each other's arms, breathing our sense and mumbling sweet, sweet, nothing to each other until we managed to submit ourselves to sleep before a little kissing session.

* * *

"_Snowflake!" _

_Hm? _

_I blinked as I looked around and flinched, closing my eyes when I found bright lights flashing in front of me. There were hundreds, if possible, thousands of people in front of me, there were lights shining brightly from the ceiling, and the painting of the Creation of Adam was imprinted up on the dome above me. I heard clapping, thousands of claps. They were very loud. _

_People, who were dressed formally, were getting up as they clapped. I was confused. Who were they clapping at?_

_Where... am I? _

_For me to become this relaxed was very unusual. _

_But then I realized, I was on stage. A very big stage, with a very big audience. I was staring up and down at the audience since hundreds of them were in the balcony and hundreds of them were right below me. Who were these people cheering at? _

_I turned around, seeing two little girls—wait, one of them was me? The one with copper hair, freckles and teal eyes... Was that me? What the—_

_The little girl who resembled me had a large bouquet of red roses in her tiny arms as she struggled to run up to the little girl that was a bit taller than her from the stairs. She was a blonde with a little braid and a blue dress. _

_The blonde turned to... me with a huge, gentle smile. She had a white violin with a little snowflake in one arm and a bow in another, bringing them together as her hands were folded in front of her politely._

"_Anna!" she yelled loudly throughout the cheers as she opened her arms, getting ready for a hug that was just about to crash into her as the little me continued to run up to her to the stairs in a clumsy way. I, as the little girl, was smiling really widely and it was as if it was the happiest time of my life. _

_The blonde blinked as she felt something plop down on her head. _

"_Huh?" she said blinking again as she looked down, just to see a piece of screw on the wooden floor. _

_I frowned and looked up. _

_There was another screw that dropped this time. _

_The rumbling sound did not sound good. The loud creaking totally did not sound great either. _

_And suddenly, as the creaking continued, and as fast as the stage light could, it was already falling down from the high ceiling, sparks of electricity appeared with the feature of zapping sounds. It was heading down quickly towards the girl with the copper hair, who was just standing right below it now, having no clue of what was happening. She was just looking up, with a tilted head in a clueless manner. _

_It was heading down on stage fast!_

_I stared at her wide eyed, scared for life. _

"_Get the hell away from there!" I shouted at her, already running up to her on the gigantic stage that was the size of a basketball field. She didn't hear me and just continued to stand there, looking up like a complete idiot. _

"_What the hell are you doing?! Get out!" I shouted. _

"_Anna!" the blonde shouted, dropping her violin and bow, running towards the shorter girl, suddenly dashing and jumping towards her. Strings from the violin were detached, the neck instantly broke. But she didn't even bother._

_The audience was now gasping and mumbling instead of clapping. _

_The copper haired little girl looked back to see the blonde, all confused, seeing her run up to her frantically. _

"_El—"_

_The blonde, as she tackled her, wrapped her arms around the short girls abdomen, just in time for the row of stage lights to crash down on the wooden floor and just in time to crash down on the blonde's shoulder and—_

"AH!" I yelled out, gasping constantly as I sat straight up in bed instantly. I was sweating badly and I was breathing just as badly. Birds were chirping now, the sun was bright and warm. I figured it was morning. I didn't give a fucking shit.

My eyes were widened; my mouth was gapped wide open as I continued to figure out how to breathe. My heart was pounding so fast and so loudly I thought it was going to burst. I didn't even realize I was shaking as I brought my hand to of my head, feeling enormous amount of sweats on me, enough to make my palm all wet, smelling and disgusting. I gripped onto my wet fringes and let out a very shaky sigh as if I was crying.

But then I figured I really was crying in my sleep.

_What the hell was all that? _

But it all faded away. Nothing was left in my mind and I couldn't even try to remember what'd happened even if I tried hard enough. I swallowed as I looked around, wiping tears and sweat off of me. I was in the hospital.

Coming into realization, I was sleeping beside Elsa in bed, who was now— what the—?

She was sweating again, grinding her teeth with such an agonizing expression. Her hands were gripping on the bed sheet hard, twisting and turning as she continued to grunt stuff that was impossible to comprehend. No, she wasn't having another fever again, right?!

I quickly put a hand on her sweaty forehead.

No.

No fever.

Then what—

"STOP!" she suddenly shouted and I quickly pulled my hand away from her. But it wasn't me that she was shouting at. "Stop! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! I'm sorry!"

She was flailing her arms, her legs were kicking, body twisting and turning uncontrollably and harshly.

"Elsa!" I shouted in surprise at her as I tried to pin her arms down to stop her from flailing even more. Quickly, I sat on her stomach, but she was way too strong. Her robe was becoming undone and I could see that tattoo of hers and—

Was that a scar underneath that tattoo that I just saw?

Elsa was too strong and I was too weak. She got out of grip in no time, shouting and yelling—crying this time as she continued to dream.

I shook her. She wasn't waking up.

I did it harder. No use, either.

How irritating! And this was scaring me.

"Elsa, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!" I yelled. And now I was sweating.

But she wasn't waking up. Elsa just continued to keep shouting things out as if something was hurting her instead.

Last resort. I had to slap her to wake her. So that was what I did. As hard as I could, I slapped her.

No use! Fuck!

And before I knew it, suddenly, her palm was pressed firmly around my neck, squeezing it lightly. I gasped and was startled by the sudden movement, as she continued hold my neck firmly, not in the most gentle and comfortable form. She continued to shout, unresponsive as I called for her before I could feel her palm tighten around my neck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I couldn't breathe.

Her grip was strong and tight and I couldn't even get out of it. What was she dreaming?!

"E-Elsa..." I whimpered and gasped for a breath, gripping hard onto her wrist. What was she trying to do? Why was she only crying now, instead of shouting?

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I don't want this... Please... forgive me..." she continued to cry in her sleep. I didn't even have the energy to listen. My eyes were becoming watery and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, the harder her fingers were gripping on to my throat. I could barely see anything. I was gasping at this moment.

"E-Elsa..." I gasped again. "S-Stop..."

"Elsa!"

Fortunately, Olaf was already outside our door, sliding the door open, just to see me being choked by Elsa. His eyes were wide enough to make it pop out of its sockets, looking at me and then to Elsa, repeatedly.

"Oh my god..." He quickly ran towards us, and with the strength he had, he pushed me and Elsa's wrist apart. I was gasping for air, backing away from both of them.

Suddenly, I could hear Olaf slap Elsa loud enough to make my ears sting instead. "Wake up, Elsa! It's just a dream!" Elsa was fidgeting now, whimpering as Olaf shook her body.

"O-Olaf, don't—" I coughed as Olaf tried to catch his own breath, letting Elsa go now. He was calm, but that look he had, I wouldn't even want to mess with him with those piercing grey eyes.

"Sorry, Miss Smith. But I needed to do that if we need her to wake up," he said with such a strict, low tone. This wasn't the happy and the gentle Olaf that I knew of.

But to his luck, Elsa actually did wake up with a surprised gasp. "What... ugh," she groaned, lifting her hand to her cheek. She looked around, seeing me standing beside the leg of the bed, holding onto my neck as I continued to catch my breath, horrified at what just happened and Olaf right beside her with a very worried expression.

She was quick enough to realize she was in bed in the hospital.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at me and Olaf continuously. "Why are you here, Anna? I thought we weren't supposed to..."

Great.

_Yeah, I should really keep my words._ I groaned silently and with a huff, I gathered my bag and was just ready to go. I should really go before she continued to do something awful to me again.

I wasn't really sure if I was completely horrified, or if I was just extremely angry now. Did I even worry about her at the very least?

"Right, I can't see you for now and you probably don't want to see me either. That's fine, I'll go then," I said.

Oh, now I was actually playing hard to get after one night of cuddling on her? Awesome.

_It's not like you're on your period or something, Anna. _

"Anna... wait," she ordered. And so I waited. Elsa turned to Olaf this time. "What happened?"

The man sighed, and brushed his hair back. "You had a fever and fainted. Miss Smith stayed with you all night. And just now, you had another dream... while choking her."

She was quiet, all angry at herself now for the moment. Her eyes were on me and mines were on her too. I STILL couldn't figure if I was angry at her or if I was just scared.

Elsa's eyes were glistering in tears now, whimpering as she stared down at her hands as if they were filthy and were still causing a lot of filth.

I could see her full tattoo now with large scar that was the imprinted from her collar bone to the back of her shoulder hidden underneath it.

I wondered how she ever got a scar like that. What happened?

She didn't realize it though since she was too busy crying. But she was quick enough to actually notice.

Her eyes were darted on her naked shoulder, and with wide eyes, she quickly pulled her robe up, covering herself up as if everyone in the world saw her naked. Her arms were shaking. She was mumbling things that were impossible to comprehend as she wrapped herself in her own shaking arms in panic.

"You... You have to go..." she muttered, curling her body up into a ball.

"... Please... don't look at me," I could hear her say.

But I went up to her on my own will, dropping my stuff down and hugged her body, kissing her forehead.

Oh, Elsa...

_How will I come to an understanding of you, Elsa Snow?_

She was shaking, flinching at my touch.

"G-Get away from me..." she said. I shushed her, rubbing my palm on her arm up and down.

"Please... just go," she muttered, crying. "Don't touch me... don't... please..."

_When is the time that I will come into an understanding of you?_

"I'm staying," I told her. After all that talk about staying away from her, the next day, I decided to stay? Make up your fucking mind, Anna! "It's okay. I'm here."

"GO!" she shouted, commandingly. God!

"No." How stubborn of me.

I could hear her growl against me.

"You don't even know what I might end up doing next! Just get away from me!" She was suddenly shouting this time in panic, actually trying to push me away from her. But I held onto her tightly, not letting go of her from my grip, pulling myself back towards her body every time we separated. "Please... I don't want to do more harm to you. Just go away, Anna! Don't touch me, please!" she yelled.

I shook my head, tightening my grip on her.

This stubborn child.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" she suddenly shouted at me.

I could feel tears staining on my neck as she continued to sob.

And she continued to shout out nonsense while I continued listen, determined to bring my Elsa back to me.

She tried to get away from me, but she was still weak from the fever.

This wasn't Elsa.

The Elsa I knew was a woman that had confidence in her body and speech.

The Elsa I knew was addicting and strong.

The Elsa I knew wasn't this... whoever this was. She wasn't fragile. She would let me touch her. Her voice wouldn't get louder. She was always calm and attractive and polite. She was always there to intimidate me and make me feel extremely flushed whenever she wanted. She was a little bit of a control freak. Elsa was that girl—a woman.

Not this... whoever this was.

I looked up at Olaf, who was just shaking his head, turning his heels and left the room so both of us could be alone. He was extremely quiet, the aura around him wasn't good, but I couldn't blame him if he was frustrated. I didn't even realize I was gripping on to Elsa harshly. But she didn't care and neither should I.

I held onto her tightly, having no minds of wanting to let her go. I laid my chin onto of her already messed up and sweaty fringes, breathing in her scent.

All of the sudden, she was just in my arms, all so still and quiet now, her chin slumped against my shoulder. All I could hear was crying now, her body constantly shaking. She had her hands around my waists now, but not exactly pulling me into a nice, warm, comforting hug, not exactly pulling away from me either.

She was just gripping onto me as if she just needed to feel something, desperate for something.

"Anna... Miss Smith, get away from me..." she begged.

"I won't." This was the part where I needed to be REALLY stubborn.

"Don't touch me," she said. So I hugged her tighter. I frowned with a wicked smile on my face.

"I will continue to touch you. Got a problem with me touching you?"

She was quiet for a second. I heard a tiny sniffle until she muttered, "I hate you..." as she nuzzled herself against my shoulder even more, her voice all soft and muffled against me. Ah!

D-Did I just hear Elsa said... I hate you? Ugh, now she was trying to act all cute and stuff?

I blushed a little, my heart pounding ever so loudly and in the speed of light, my mind was screaming and hitting itself with something. I was smiling like a little dork.

"I hate you more," I said, cradling her left to right, letting me soothe her back to relax her, my fingers burrowed deeply into her fringes. She let out a little pout.

"No, I really mean that. I really hate you."

"I mean it too." I continued to smile. How dare she make me smile like that? Especially now?!

She was smiling against me too, letting me hug her this time. It was for quite a while, since we were this quiet, enjoying each other's presence and warmth.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her, letting my hand press her forehead.

"I should be asking you that," she replied.

I bit my lips. "I... had a dream. About something."

She tensed up, maybe a bit worried about me. "A nightmare?" She sniffed me. "You were sweating..."

I laughed nervously as she let her fingers comb my fringes.

"Y-Yeah, a nightmare. I think. I don't know. I forgot what it is about."

"Are you alright?" She looked at me, her eyebrows furrowed, worried, her eyes were frantic as she stared at me expression, all relaxed and somehow a bit nervous as I let out another nervous chuckle, entangling her fingers on mine.

"But enough about me. Do _you_ want to talk about yours?"

She shook her head immediately, her expression grimacing at the thought of speaking about it. She wasn't looking at me now. "It's never a comfortable subject to talk about. I'd prefer you not to mention it."

I nodded. Well, that was a disappointment. But fine. If I was in her position, I'd probably have the same exact reaction. "How are you feeling right now?"

She was quiet for some reason as she came back to lean against my shoulder, her fringes against my cheek, tickling me.

"You saw my tattoo..." she began. "And that scar."

I nodded on top of her head. "Is there a problem?"

She seemed a bit hesitant. "No, it's nothing." Her hand came to her cheek and suddenly jerked at the touch. "Olaf slapped me hard..." she grumbled. Oh, now I should probably feel a little guilty.

"A-Actually, I slapped you too. You know, since you weren't waking up and you almost killed me and—" Shit, I didn't mean to say like that!

I could feel her body slumped against me, her fingers were off of me now.

Oh no, why did I even begin to say that?! Anna Smith, you idiot!

"Shoot, Elsa... I didn't mean—"

"It's okay... It's my fault anyway."

I stayed silent, listening to her and keeping my idiot mouth shut for the first time in a long time.

"Sorry," she said, laughing softly, barely enough for me to hear. "I deserved that. I even continue to hurt you in my dreams. How is it that you're still holding me like this?"

"I... can't hold someone that needs to be held?"

"I just don't deserve to be held in the arms of someone like you."

I chuckled, softly brushing her fringes back repeatedly. She liked that gesture.

"Maybe I should really go, then?" I told her.

She shook her head instantly. "Not... not now. Just hold me for a while and then you can leave. It's good for me."

"And space is good for both of us." And she knew that well.

She nodded and tilted her head to kiss my cheek. I giggled. No, why was I giggling? I should be irritated. Did I forget that—

Oh, no. I completely forgot about that meeting with Belle. My heart was sinking down and my smile was slowly fading. Ugh, how could I possibly forget something that important?!

I needed to tell her. I needed to make sure that she wouldn't go back to Belle. I needed to make sure of myself if I still had these true feelings for Elsa.

It was very tempting to continue to hug her more, but with a heavy sigh, I let go of her and got off the bed. She looked at me, confused.

"Anna?" Her voice was coarse and dry. I bet she was still feeling a bit weak. Elsa should really get some rest and for me, well, obviously I needed to leave.

I sighed. "We need space, Miss Snow. I need to leave. I can't be in here for another second because... because you know why?" I sounded irritated and she knew that. I had the very right to be irritated.

She was quiet and was all shocked about my sudden statement. Yes, space was required, but here I was, telling her that I needed to get the fuck away from her this instant was unbelievable. Elsa found it unbelievable that I could even say something like that to her.

I grabbed my bag.

"Anna..."

I sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. I could smell fear. I could smell my own and hers. It was jealousy that was floating around my stomach. There was anger too. It was a very bad combination.

"I saw your ex."


	21. Chapter 21: Expectation

**So this chapter has like 11k words, the longest of all chapters I've ever written and it probably won't be the last to have such a long chapter. It somehow got deleted and I got extremely frustrated when I was halfway through writing it. I almost cried and lost my inspiration to repeat what I wrote, but ended up doing it anyway. It took me at least, I don't even fucking know, 5-7 hours to finish this chapter and an hour to edit.**

* * *

She looked nervous. I couldn't tell if she was angry. Her eyes were darkened into the darkest blue and she was quiet, staring at me as if I killed a puppy. We were both very silent and the silence was very thick and suffocating. I could almost see the silence flowing around us.

I looked down. Her hands were in a fist now, shaking as if an earthquake caused it to be like that.

I should've been nervous. And I was, letting myself tremble ever so softly.

I looked up, but those eyes were forcing me to look away. But I didn't.

"You _saw_ her?" That tone did not sound good.

'We've talked," I told her. Now I was just blurting out everything.

She was shaking in anger and I was shaking in fear, hoping that what I'd just said was the right thing to do and that it wasn't wrong to speak what I had in my mind. Hopefully, I'd someday know what Elsa had in mind too.

"What did she say to you?" she asked, her voice low, almost sounding like a cat growling at me. I was backing up slightly, swallowing saliva constantly as this thick atmosphere continued.

"She told me to stay away from you." There. I said it.

That look she was giving me sent shivers down my spine. It was twisted and cold, filled with ice and snow.

I heard her mutter something of wanting her dead... or something like that. That startled me. She was furious for sure, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know Elsa could be like this.

I thought she couldn't get out of bed, but she did it as if she was never sick, never weak. Elsa was right in front of me now, looming over me, her tall height making me seem all weak and tiny. Had I never been like this ever, every time I was with her?

"What else?" she said, this time in a quiet tone. I was backed up against the wall as she continued to use her height as an advantage to force me up against the concrete. I gulped. How awful to be lured by her again in such an intense situation.

"What else did she tell you?" she growled. Somehow, her voice was all husky and low as if it was a spell to embrace me into her seduction. She was so near me, almost to the point where I could feel her breath and her body against mine.

_Oh, Miss Snow... I don't know what you're feeling right now._

It was a surprise that I didn't seem too nervous. But I was still scared, a bit flushed too.

She was so twisted. So wonderfully twisted.

But I stayed silent.

My heart was thumping loudly, and I was gripping onto my bag harshly.

She had one arm up against the wall, next to my head and, another hand up on my chin, forcing me to look up into her glaring blue eyes. We never took our eyes off of each other, full of desire, jealousy, hate, love, lust, desperation, disgust. She tilted her head, licking her lips and I let my throat slowly grow dry as she continued to stare at me with much intensity and fire. I was growing hot; fireworks exploding inside of me, my breathing was beginning to become unbalanced, matching the rhythm of my heartbeat slowly accelerating into top speed.

Her fingers against my skin were nice and perfect. I'd crave for more—for her.

"Did she hurt you?" she whispered, letting her fingers run along my cheek delicately, making sure that I was concentrating on her touch instead of her voice. Her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle this time as if she was touching something so fragile and weak.

That fragile and weak person was not me. It was her.

I shook my head, gathering the little wits and courage I had left. I let out a little cough and smiled.

She let out a sigh of relaxation, letting her head prop against my shoulder, this time hugging me tightly. Her fingers were off my cheeks now as I blinked away the fear, making sure that I was actually paying attention to what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered against me, embracing me into a tight hug, hard enough for me to barely breathe. I nearly yelped, but instead I was frowning. I felt her lips against my neck, kissing my shivering skin. "This... this shouldn't be happening. I told her to stay away from you. You—"

"She said that I'm causing you pain..." I interrupted, shifting my head to look at her. Our eyes met, our breath matching each other, our eyes... not matching and not having the same reaction. I could feel her tense up against me. I could feel myself boiling with frustration, sadness, happiness, a little bit of everything. "I-Is... that true?"

Elsa slowly pulled away from me, stared at me for a second before turning her back on me. She shook her head, sighing.

"There's no pain to begin with. You make me happy and... you _do_ keep my mind off of things sometimes. You don't need to worry. I only care about you and if it makes you feel better, I'll promise you that I won't ever make contact with her again."

Promise. Let's just hope that she could actually keep that promise.

She turned to me with a gentle smile. My heart broke. It shouldn't be broken. It should be frozen instead. She was almost to the point of crying again, so I placed my hand on her cheek as she nuzzled against me. Elsa sighed, looking at the ground, hands pulled in a fist, her knuckles turning paler than usual as she continued to ball up her fist.

"You're right about us... needing to stay away from each other for a while. I'll let you do that. It is only appropriate."

Those eyes that were looking at me were telling me to do the complete opposite of that.

I tried ignoring it.

I smiled and nodded. "Please don't cry," I whispered. She looked up, finding her eyes brightened with a little pout and stubbornness.

"I'm not crying." Oh. How cute.

"And even though you're here..." she began, grabbing my hand, sighing as she rubbed her thumb against the back of my hand. "I... I keep hurting you, even though I kept telling you that I didn't want to." She was squeezing my hand hard now, sighing ragged breath this time as if she was holding herself up from crying, from telling me to stay, from telling me to go away. Gosh, she wanted to look so strong. "Why are you still here?"

I smiled at her as she just gazed at me, distant and sorrowful.

"There's something about you... that makes me want to stay..." I laughed. "Or maybe I just love you, that's all." Or maybe because you were the one that kept luring me in. Maybe it was because of my addiction to you. Maybe it was because I didn't want her to get to you. But who knows exactly?

We were quiet, staring at each other, her hand brushing softly against mine, her stare, all soft and a bit confused now.

I sighed. This was the moment. I wouldn't know what would happen next if I stayed. And if I go, what would happen if I come back?

Being with her like this was comforting, addicting, intimidating, yet it hurt me to stay here. Just looking at her, with that pout, could melt me. Just looking at her as a whole could hurt me. The things she was hiding from me were a bit over bearing. There could be more secrets, for all I know. That was my concern and I was her concern.

I just couldn't stand it. I shouldn't be someone that she should worry about. She should be the one that should be worrying about Belle.

"You're so complicated, you know...?" I whispered to her, brushing her hair with my fingers. She purred, tilting her head towards my fingers, then leaned in to me, hugging me now, her head against the top of mine while I made direct contact with her chest, loving the smell of her and the touch of her skin.

I just wanted to stay in her embrace forever and ever.

"I know..." she replied with a smile now.

"I just want you to open up to me..." I told her. "You can't do that...?" I could feel her nodding on top of my head, her voice humming softly and happily as she had her eyes closed, engulfing herself in complete relaxation.

"I know," she said. "And I will, just not now." She was making circles with her fingers on my back, making me shiver in delight, wanting and craving more, but I knew that if I stayed in her arms any longer, I might just break.

"I love you..." I whispered against her, my voice muffled against her skin.

I should really get going now.

"I know..." she told me, and then pulled away, brushing my fringes away from my eyes and behind my ear. "But maybe you should go right now." Ah, that smile broke my heart. I knew she didn't want me to go away, but she knew it was for the best.

I nodded, looking down to the floor.

"I'll... be going then," I said. She nodded as if she was telling me to go on without hesitating.

"And... please, don't get sick again," I told her. She nodded with a smile.

"Of course."

"I mean it Elsa. Get some rest. Stop working for a while. And if Olaf tells you to take a break, you have to. I can't have you go dying next time."

She was quiet, but she nodded.

"Promise me, Elsa." I realized she was making a lot of promises recently. I wondered which one would be the first to be broken up by her.

"I promise. Go."

I nodded. "Alright."

I was already by the doorway when I looked back, seeing her leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. She let out a little wave. My head was somehow buzzing, somehow wanting me to stay. Stay, it said. It'd be worth it, it said.

I scoffed silently, pushing my thoughts away.

Gosh, I didn't want to leave. I smiled to Elsa, finding her staring at me, waiting for me to make a decision of staying or leaving. I made my decision.

"Bye..." I muttered to her.

Her smile was killing me. "I'll text you whenever I can," she said.

I nodded. "Are... you sure you'll be alright?" I should really get going.

Her laugh was beautiful. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go."

"How are you feeling?"

She continued to let out a joyful chuckle, shaking her head. "I'm fine right now. Really. Go, Anna."

She was calling my name so casually right now. I was glad.

"I'm... going," I said, opening the door. She nodded.

God, what was I doing, acting as if I didn't want to leave?

But I didn't want to leave! So I ran back to her, gave her a quick hug and a peck on the lips before getting out the door. I was flushing bright red as I ran out.

And she was startled, and couldn't be happier. That stupid grin she had on her face was irresistible and sweet. But I already ran out the door when she was just standing there with such a beautiful smile on her face, chuckling to herself and shaking her head, maybe even thinking that I was an idiot. A very cute idiot, probably.

Olaf was outside of the hospital with his hands in his pocket, looking up to the clear, blue sky.

"Olaf?" I called and he turned around right away with a smile.

I was breathing heavily since I was running.

"How is Elsa doing, Miss Smith?" he asked.

I shrugged as I caught my breath, standing next to him now. "She... seems alright. Better than I thought, to be honest."

He nodded, and was pretty glad too. "That's good. I... hope you talked things out with Elsa, Miss Smith."

"Well, there's not much to talk about... or talk out of, actually." I laughed, shrugging. He frowned at me. Oh, what did I do wrong now?

"Is it really still necessary to stay away from her, Miss Smith?"

Oh, it was necessary, alright.

I looked down on the floor, constantly shuffling my feet on the concrete pavement. I was smiling for some reason.

"It's for the best, I guess," I said, letting out a bitter chuckle. I could sense him nodding at me. He was sighing and I couldn't tell if he was just doing that because of frustration or if he was doing that because of relief.

I couldn't tell.

"Elsa has her reasons," he began. I turned to him. "You know, for keeping things away and not letting it out."

"I'm sure she does." And I was disappointed that she did. I was running questions around in my head. It was enough to run a marathon.

It really wasn't much of a big surprise. It was truly an ultra disappointment, I must say.

"I don't feel satisfied," I admitted, frowning. He was smiling lightly, letting his slim fingers run along his black hair, the sun gleaming off of it.

"Of course. I apologize on the behalf of Elsa's behavior and... reasons." How sincere and kind. It almost made me want to puke out rainbows.

"I just hope that she opens up to me... someday."

Olaf chuckled. "That, she will."

We stayed silent for a minute, looking up into the clear blue sky with puffy, soft clouds that I wanted as a pillow.

"Perhaps, you might want a ride back home?" he offered, turning to me.

I smiled and shook my head. It'd be nice if our subject was changed. "That's okay. You know, I can make use of my new car that Elsa _casually_ and _conveniently_ brought for me."

He laughed at my sarcasm, his head pulled back, finding me quite amusing. Most of the time, I was amusing.

"Of course, then I guess, I should go back in and check on Elsa."

I nodded. "Thanks Olaf."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What for, Miss Smith?"

"For telling me Elsa's story. Now I know how she really is like. And... for taking care of her."

Olaf grinned widely like a child would if he had some sweets. "It's really nothing. But it's my pleasure. And I should really get going. I'll see you, Miss Smith."

He gave me a little wave as did I as we separated. I watched him disappear behind the glass doors, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

Looking out to the sky, I realized that the day was getting hot and nice. I was squinting when I was staring at the bright sun, blinding me.

I guess, I'll go home then, I told myself since I had nothing better to do.

Getting home was pretty quick. And just as I got back, I went straight for my bed, just to find my phone vibrating. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if it was Elsa. As usual, Kristoff wasn't here. I wondered where he'd gone to. It was possible if he was hanging out with Ariel, probably teasing me right now about me in a relationship and all that teenage crap.

I was dead right about Elsa! And I was flushing at the message she sent me. What the hell was she doing to me, every day, constantly making me feel so hot and tingly?

"_It's nice to have you hug and kiss me again, but you left me startled, almost to the point where I would get shy in front of you, Miss Smith." _

Fuck.

Ooh, her calling me Miss Smith sounded so foreign to me now. It was as if she was seducing me or something, though I'd been seduced by her multiple times. I wasn't sure how I could still stand her. I wasn't even sure how she was still making me feel all flustered!

How dare she?

I began typing, ignoring her previous text.

"_How do you feel, Elsa?" _

It only took a few seconds until she replied.

"_I'm fine. How many times do you have to ask me that?"_ I could sense her smirking at me. How annoying of her.

"_As many times as I want until I'm positive that you're okay."_ Wow, such confidence.

"_How caring and controlling. I love girls like that." _

"_Girls like me, huh?" _

"_Bad girls that are control freaks." _

"_Me? Bad girl?" _

"_You ask too many questions even when I tell you that it's not comfortable for me to answer. Are you not one, now, Miss Smith?" _

I smirked a little, and flushed a little and had no clue what had gotten into me and that text that I sent out.

She sent me another message before I could even respond.

"_I miss you." _

I had the right to laugh now. It'd only been a few minutes since we last saw each other, how could she miss me now?!

Not that I was complaining anyway. It was nice to see her missing me.

I didn't answer her right away, for I was thinking about how I should respond to her. Maybe I missed her too, which I was, even though I wasn't showing it. _I should call her instead_. And that, I did.

After two or three rings, she picked up with a dull, "hello".

"Elsa," I answered.

I could sense her smiling at the other end.

"_Anna."_ Her voice seemed happy at least. _"I miss you,"_ she then said.

"It's only been half an hour since we last saw each other," I told her. I didn't understand why I was smiling. Irritation should be the appropriate and a sane reaction. Perhaps, I wasn't sane.

I was just staring at the ceiling immensely, thinking about structure of life now as I waited for Elsa to respond to me. Hearing her breathing, but not talking was pretty scary, if you'd ask me.

Silence always meant bad things.

I couldn't think of anything bad first of all.

Nearly spacing out for a minute, she decided to answer with just an, "I realized. But I still miss you."

She was impossible.

I was grinning like a little dork now. But I cleared my throat. Play hard to get, I told myself. Oh, but I knew how playing hard to get would never work on this woman. She couldn't be fooled easily.

"Elsa... we can't—"

"_I know."_ That tone saddened me, and I tried ignoring it and the expression she could be making right now. She was accepting it. Without any complaint, any resistance, or anything with a 'but' in it, she was accepting it.

We stayed silent on the phone for god knows how long, letting our breathing talk to each other instead.

"Are you getting out of the hospital right now?" I asked her, completely wanting to change this uncomfortable subject.

"_I'm getting dressed. Olaf is doing the paper work." _

"That's good. I'm glad that you're up and running again."

"_And... Anna?" _

"Yeah?"

"_I should thank you for taking care of me. I'm grateful." _

"Appreciation is gladly accepted, Miss Snow," I replied. I heard her chuckle in the other end, probably shaking her head too.

"_And I feel bad too."_ Oh.

I didn't understand. "Why?" I asked.

"_I... choked you in my sleep. And that's twice from the pain that I gave you. I shouldn't be—"_

"Elsa..." I laughed, unbelieving. "You were asleep. You had no idea what you were doing. So it's—"

"_It's not alright for you to forgive me that easily,"_ she interrupted. What did this woman want from me, really? I heard her sigh_. "I barely remembered what I was dreaming about." _

Oh, really?

I was hesitant to ask her. But I asked, "Will you... tell me?"

Elsa let out a little sigh, before managing to say anything that was appropriate and right for her to say.

"_I was standing... in complete isolation and in the middle of darkness... as always. The girl appeared in front of me and as usual, I was apologizing and she continued to forgive me. I was crying. There was this voice inside of my head, telling me to kill her, make her suffer for what she had done to me. It told me to destroy her, saying that she was the one that destroyed my life, my dream, hope and faith. It was like I wasn't even resisting at all—no, it was more like I was just moving without me commanding my limps to move. The girl just stood there, looking at me, calling my name happily and forgiving. When I was in front of her, my palms went up to her neck, choking her. She cried for help this time, looking at me with such a horrified expression. It was like I wasn't in my own body. I continued to choke her, crying and shouting that I was sorry, telling whoever that was speaking in my head to stop and that I didn't want this. I was so terrified when I couldn't pull away... and then I woke up." _

That was horrifying. I was speechless, my mind full of blankness and confusion. This... was what she had to go through every night?

This eerie, stiffening quietness wasn't helping either. Maybe she was crying right now.

"Elsa..."

"_You can't forgive me_." Her voice was softer than usual, quite soothing, actually. I could barely hear her say anything from her broken voice. It was bewildering how she could even refuse my forgiveness.

"I can!" I shouted. Oh, what determination. That feeling of determination made me feel like I wasn't me.

She laughed sarcastically. Did my determination intrigue her? Perhaps it did.

"_Even all those things I have done to harm you emotionally and physically, you still have the strength to forgive me? Why is that?"_ she asked.

Oh, why? I'd like to ask myself that as well.

"I-Instinct?" Yes! Instinct! What a great way to forgive someone. Good going, Anna.

But I was glad that she was laughing, amused, but not quite satisfied by my answer. I wouldn't be satisfied if I were her either.

And too bad that I was smiling an idiot too. It wasn't the reaction that I expecting.

"_That is not a very fulfilling answer, Miss Smith,"_ she teased. "_But I'll gladly accept that. B minus for Anna Smith." _

"Thank you, Miss Snow," I said, my mind clearly bowing to the beautiful woman, worshipping all of her. "And you're forgiven."

Forgiven?

"_What do you mean?" _she asked. I wasn't sure if I forgive her because of Belle or if it was because of her dream but—

"For... choking me, that is," I said. I sounded quite unsure of it.

I knew she had her hopes up. Elsa was quiet for a second. I knew she wanted me to forgive her about the Belle situation. But how?! I was hurt! Belle was back.

I could hear Elsa sigh_. "I've hurt you." _

"That's okay," I told her. _What?! No! That's not fucking okay!_

My mind was thinking otherwise.

"_I've choked you and still, you forgive me for doing that so easily?" _

I rolled my eyes.

"_I can sense you rolling your eyes."_ Oops_. "Do that again and I'll come over there and eat you up."_ What the—

Clearing my throat now, blushing furiously, I could only manage a little talk. "I-I still forgive you. It wasn't intentional, was it?" Was her kissing Belle intentional? Hm. It was debatable. Quite possibly, questionable too.

"_I would never do anything like that to you and no, it was never intentional,"_ she said.

"Good, then I can forgive you for that."

She was going to say it. I swear if she—

"_But—"_ Ah! There!

"No buts. Accept it before I change my mind." Ooh, controlling. I swear she was smiling so widely on the other side that I could actually hear it.

"_Thank you,"_ she let out. Oh, the relief in her voice was soothing.

"Y-you're still not forgiven about whole Belle thing."

Quiet.

"_I... figured. I'm not expecting any forgiveness anytime soon." _

"That's... yeah, that's good. Just... space and time. You know, we need that."

"_We do."_

Oh, the silence between us now was discomforting and very awkward.

"_I... should go right now. Olaf is waiting for me,"_ she began and I could hear her shuffling around with her heels.

"Yeah, you should. I'll see you soon, Elsa," I replied.

"_Of course, I'll catch you later." _

But she wasn't hanging up! We stayed on the phone, waiting for someone to hang up first. I started to giggle.

"Elsa, hang up," I said. She was pouting, for sure.

"_No, you hang up."_ God!

"Alright, alright. How about I count to three and then we both hang up?"

"_Deal,"_ she smiled.

"Alright, ready? One... two... three!" I stayed on phone.

She stayed on the phone too! Someone's gotta hang up, right now! I started laughing while she smirked.

"Someone's going to have to hang up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"_Alright, you hang up, then and don't roll your eyes at me."_ _Ugh, how annoying. _

"No, you do it."

"_Miss Smith, are you arguing with me now?" _

"Yes...?" I said."Fine..." I groaned. "I'll hang. Bye, Elsa."

"_I'll miss you and... I'll text you_," she replied with a voice that was telling me not to leave.

"Yeah, sure..." I was considering the thought of saying I love you to her. I decided against that. "Bye, Elsa."

"_I'll catch you later. I love you,"_ she said and I hanged up first, groaning and sighing.

I couldn't say it. And the reason? Fuck, maybe I just wasn't sure of it anymore. Just three words! How hard could it get to just say those three words?!

I mentally slapped myself, choking myself and letting my mind wander into another dimension.

_Just a few days... Just a few days and things would be okay._

I was concerned, not only about Belle, but about Elsa. Those eyes she had before when I told her about Belle, looking at me, darkly and every so, roughly as if she was stripping me naked in her mind, ooh... they looked angry. It seemed like it wanted to pierce through my already damaged heart, like it just wanted to pierce through Belle's body.

I swallowed at the memory and the sight of those angered and worried eyes. I definitely wouldn't want to be the one to mess around with her.

I decided to take a shower to take my mind off of Elsa and occupy my mind with the thoughts of my parents leaving in two days and in relaxation. I sighed, letting soothing hot water splash over my head. It was more than obvious that my parents would ask about Elsa.

Totally obvious.

* * *

Elsa and I hadn't seen each other the next day. I texted her multiple times, asking about her day and the only reply I got from her was that she couldn't talk right now and that she was busy after ignoring my text for hours already. Rude.

I decided to hang around with Ariel and Kristoff... and my parents for the day until my parents were to leave the day after. Before they did, Ariel and Kristoff bid them goodbye. I was having so much fun for the day, but Elsa occasionally occupied my mind with worries since she hadn't texted me for a long time.

The day my parents were to leave quickly arrived.

We were packing their clothes first thing in the morning until Ma decided to ask about Elsa.

I was very tempted to just roll my eyes at her. She was very tempted to smack my head.

She wanted me to call her.

"No!" I shouted.

"What do you mean no? We haven't seen her for so long!" Ma shouted back, frowning at me.

She didn't know what was going on between us. In fact, I didn't want her to know.

I sighed. "She's busy," I told her. It wasn't a lie.

"But I want to say goodbye to her..." Ma pouted.

"Hey, so do I!" Pa added. Ugh, how childish could they both get, honestly?

I groaned. "Fine... But I guarantee you that she's not gonna answer my call."

"Just try!"

So I did with a few taps on my phone. God, she was just clinging onto my arm as I brought my phone up to my ear and surprisingly, Elsa did answer in the first ring.

"_Hello?" _

"Elsa?"

"_Anna. Is something wrong? Are you okay?"_ Her voice sounded way too relaxed to be worried.

I rolled my eyes.

"_You're rolling your eyes. Trying to seduce me through calls now, huh?" _

Fuck. I was blushing now and my parents were just staring at me. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice. She was laughing at me. How fucking rude.

I cleared my throat, hoping that my composure was still intact with me.

"Um... I just want you to know that my parents are leaving today... and if you don't mind... Only if you don't mind and not... busy, would you like to—"

"_I'm here." _

I blinked. Here? Where?

"Wait, what?" I was looking around like a total idiot. Of course Elsa wouldn't be up here. The fuck, woman.

"_I'm downstairs in the lobby. Come down." _

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Okay. Um... can we get some time before we do that?"

"_You might want to be quick, Anna. I don't want your parents to miss their flight." _

"Just 5 minutes! I'll come down after."

"_Then I'll see you in 5 minutes. I love you."_ She hanged up and I was flustered. Again, she said it as if she just wanted reassure me. The irony here was sensible.

I sighed and looked at my parents who were anticipating so much. "She's downstairs. We better hurry and get out."

Ma and Pa were already bouncing up and down, completely overjoyed. Too excited. _Way_ too excited. I just stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the wall and watched them scream, god knows what.

_Jeez, it's not like they won't see each other again._

We were already outside in the hallway and heading towards the elevator when Olaf came out. I blinked.

"O-Olaf?" I said. He bowed, smile addicting and beautiful. My parents just stared at us, back and forth in confusion.

"Miss Smith."

"What are you doing here? Isn't Elsa downstairs?"

He nodded. "She insists that I help you out with the luggage... and... it seems like you really do need a hand."

I chuckled nervously, completely forgetting that my parents were just right beside me, all confused and blank until I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm from Ma.

"Oh, um this is... Olaf. Elsa's PA," I told my parents, leading us up to him. "And my parents, Elena and Aaron, Olaf."

He smiled gently at them, tilting his body down for a bow. At first I thought he had a frown there for a second, his eyes averted to the ground. I hoped it was nothing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. And Mr. Smith." His hand was outstretched to Pa. They shook hands.

"Has anyone every told you that you're extremely handsome? Because you are," Ma blurted out and god, I only wished I had some duct tape to shut that mouth of hers.

Olaf was startled for a second, but chuckled lightly. "I've been told that a few times." No! Probably hundreds of times now! "But thank you. You all look wonderful too."

It was nice, alright.

With Olaf helping us with the luggage, we got into the elevator and for some fucking odd reason, Ma and Pa were whispering at each other and suddenly Ma decided to compliment the way he dressed and looked. He found it flattering, blushing slightly even, but I found it quite embarrassing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

Ugh. I got behind Olaf and decided to hide away from the embarrassment of my parents. With a sigh, I whispered, "Sorry," to him.

He turned his head back and shook his head. "It's alright. And besides, Miss Smith, it's a pleasure to see your parents. I wouldn't mind a compliment or two."

I didn't want to believe it.

The elevator let out a little 'ding!' when it arrived to the first floor and the first thing—more like, person I saw was Elsa, leaning against the pillar, her arms and legs crossed together as she looked at her watch and... holy shit.

I was blushing, my heart racing in top speed, full of desire and love. She looked beautiful. She'd always been beautiful. But with casual clothes! Gods...

She was wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt that was showing bits of her cleavage, white skinny jeans and heels, showing all of her curves. So. Fucking. Hot.

I was just standing in front of her, stunned and mesmerized by her. She was coming up to me now with a smile, her arms against her abdomen. Her eyes wandered behind me, looking at my parents now.

"It's nice to see you again, Elena, Aaron." She looked at me, a little depressed smile coming up to her lips. "Anna." I didn't like how soft her tone was.

Suddenly, my parents just ran up to her and hugged her, leaving her startled, but happy, letting her own arms wrap around Ma and Pa's. This was nice. And I was reflecting Elsa's expression of happiness. The way she relaxed in their arms was so soothing and so pleasant. I could watch them forever.

She was staring at me now and so was I when my parents pulled away from Elsa.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa! I haven't seen you in... what, six days!" Ma said, excitedly. Elsa chuckled, relaxingly.

"It's really nice to see you," she said. "But, it's time to go. The flight won't be waiting if we stay here for too long."

"Oh, of course!"

She smiled, turning to Olaf now. "Olaf, bring the luggage to the car."

"Yes, ma'am." And even though he had such thin arms, it was sturdy and strong, his veins on his wrist, bulging out. But he carried the luggage as if it was nothing. There were still some and—

She came up to me now, looking at me with such a desirable look that made my mind fill up with blankness and emptiness. I gulped as she continued to look at me. But with much disappointment, she walked behind me and grabbed a luggage. My tensed up body was now slouched and I was breathing in a more relaxed manner now.

"Oh, Elsa, you don't need to help—"

"It's the least I can do, Elena. It's the least I can do..." she looked at me. "For you and your daughter." Damn.

Ma was smiling.

"Thank you, Elsa," Pa added, grateful for knowing this blonde. I was grateful.

"My pleasure. Let's hurry. We can't have the flight going without you guys, can't we?"

And so, Ma and Pa were already outside of my building, while Elsa and I were just walking slowly together, side by side, each of us holding a bag in one hand and another hand... well, I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it just kept brushing against each other as it swayed front and back, lazily.

She was staring at me and my eyes were just concentrating on the floor as we walked.

"It's been a day," she said. "What have you been doing yesterday?"

"Hanging out with my friends." We stopped walking and now, we were just facing each other. "What have _you_ been doing?" I asked. She looked shocked for a second as if it seemed like I didn't trust her or something.

"I've been busy with meetings," she said. "You don't trust me?"

_Do I?_

She sighed, swallowing and letting her annoyed eyes wander anywhere but to me, letting her fingers burrow into her fringes, pushing offending strands of hair back to where they should belong as long as I stayed silent.

"You're asking me this because I didn't text you, correct? You don't trust me," she said. Fuck. How could she say that?!

"I... trust you."

She was looking at me now, letting her blue eyes soften, putting the bag down on the floor and letting her hands bury itself into her butt pocket. Elsa sighed, relaxingly and soothingly.

"I didn't have any time," she said. "I apologize."

"I know." I was feeling a bit guilty. She just kept apologizing to me and I just... ugh. I couldn't stand it!

She turned her head outside, seeing my parents interacting with Olaf as they put the stuff away.

I should change the atmosphere. I should be missing Elsa, telling her how happy I was to see her! I shouldn't be feeling guilty.

And so, as I cleared my throat, I caught her attention, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"You... look beautiful with t-shirts on." My mind was crying in laughter at me, rolling around the floor.

Elsa smirked, crossing her arms. "I thought I might take a break for today." Ah, working that promise, huh?

I suddenly had the very urge to grab her wrist, letting my fingers slowly make its way down so that it was burrowed between her fingers, coldness, goose bumps and shivers, running up and down my sensitive skin as if her touch was very foreign to me. I yearned for it very much. She let her fingers squeeze and tighten against mine, a smile forming across her face as a blush form across mine.

"I... just want to do this for a sec..." I muttered, sighing at the contact of her, letting her thumb rub against my skin. I could see her smiling at me, gently.

"This is nice, I'd admit," she said. "But, you might want to stop doing that if you don't want your parents to keep staring at us."

Uh oh. I turned to the outside, just to see my parents looking at us with their mouth wide open. Ugh.

Quickly, we pulled away with a shy smile on my face. "Sorry..." I mumbled. "But... I just really miss you." That part was important.

"I miss you too," she replied.

"But... we can't."

Oh.

What a letdown.

This atmosphere was killing me and her. I didn't like it and neither did she. She was expressionless and I had no idea what she was feeling and thinking. She put her hands in her pocket now, letting out what seemed like a tired sigh.

"I know," she said. "I never intended to hurt you. And it was never really my intention to make you want to run away from me like this."

That was laughable. Run away? Did she really think that I was running away from her? Jesus.

"Elsa, I'm not running away," I told her, letting out a little laugh. "I only want us to have some time to think."

"About what, exactly?"

"About the relationship between us."

She nodded, agreeing to that decision. "Thinking, huh?" Her eyes were on the floor now, little glimpse blueness were shown from her eyes. My heart ached for her, the longer she had that look of bitterness on her. My head hurt. But I contained myself from the urge of wanting to just hug her and reassure her that I was not leaving and never intended to leave her and that I would never do such ridiculous thing to make both of us suffer.

"Think of it as... something that can make our relationship much better," I told her. She nodded once again as if she had nothing else to say, but gave in to just make me happy.

"Right." She looked at me with a smile. "It's what I needed." I couldn't figure out if that was sarcasm or not, but either way I didn't care because she pulled me into a tight hug, her head against my shoulder, lips against my skin, her breath making me shiver in such a way that I just wanted to stay on her forever. I was startled, my arms just hanging around my side.

"Thank you," she whispered to my ear.

I smiled and finally able to let my arms wrap around her, patting her on the back as if to say that I was proud of her and myself. Time and space. And we both needed and agreed to it. It was really pleasant.

"We should get going," Elsa said after hearing a hurried honk from the car.

I nodded and was going to get the bags, until she beat me to it, carrying both of them and leading us out.

I smiled, watching her back as she carried the bags with those thin, yet toned arms of hers.

My parents and Elsa were being extremely talkative and happy towards each other. I stayed silent most of the time, looking and leaning against the window, watching the clouds move along with the car during the hour long ride to the airport.

I felt Elsa's hand suddenly crawling up on mine lightly, her fingers forcing mines to spread before getting in between them, wrapping hers around my hand. I forced myself up from the window, stared at our entangled fingers and then to Elsa, who just continued to talk to my parents.

That grin she had made my heart beat hurriedly. That laugh she gave out made my heart skipped repeatedly like the very first time I fell in love with her. I was smiling gently now.

This was what I want.

She was all I needed.

She took a little glimpse at me, noticing that I was just staring at her with such an idiotic smile across my face that was so hard to wipe off. Elsa was smiling at me now before getting back into conversation of god knows what to my parents.

I leaned against the window again, letting myself fall into a little nap as I continued to enjoy the feeling of her skin against mine and the sun warming my body. I didn't even notice that we came into a stop, the airport right in front of us.

I felt a squeeze on my hand. After god knows how long, she was still holding my hand? Adorable.

The doors opened. I was still asleep.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered to me, giving me a little shake on the shoulder.

She leaned over to kiss my cheeks, tilting my head gently towards her to let her lips meet mine.

I woke up, having no idea what just happened and where we were.

The first thing that came into view was Elsa smiling at me. "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's time to go." Fuck, she just had to call me that, didn't she!

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. "We're... here?"

"We are. Get up, Anna." Wow, demanding.

So we got out of the car, feeling an unfamiliar coldness that was left on my hand. Her warmth left me.

The airport wasn't as crowded as we thought it'd be. We managed to check in quite fast and the only thing that was left was saying goodbye.

"Well... I guess, we'll be going now," Ma said with Pa's hand coming up to her shoulder. I nodded, coming up to them with Elsa behind me. Olaf was left in the car, waiting for us.

"I'm gonna miss you guys... and... thank you for coming to my graduation," I told them and only failed to manage the cry that was barely manageable to hold down. I was crying so horribly.

My parents embraced me into a hug, soothing me into comfort first. "Oh, honey," Pa began. "You'll come back and you know that."

I nodded. "I just... it's been so long since I've seen you both..." I said, sniffling softly.

"It's been so long since we've seen _you_, Anna. You look happy here and if you want to stay, then by all means, go ahead and stay."

I smiled and nodded, letting Pa catch tears from me, ruffling my head. "Be a good girl, alright? Don't make Elsa frustrated with everything that you do. And Elsa, please take care of my idiot daughter."

Elsa smiled, chuckling. "I'll always."

"Come here, Elsa," Ma began, her arms outstretched to her. Elsa obliged, letting herself embrace into a warm hug that Ma was giving. I could hear Elsa sigh in her hug.

"Take care good of her, honey," she said.

"I will. I promise."

"And..." This time, Ma was whispering to her ear. And this time, for some odd reason, Elsa was tensing up, her blue eyes widening and darkening in pain and suddenly glistering in tears.

They pulled away from the hug a short while after, Ma's fingers coming up to Elsa's cheeks, catching a falling tear.

Elsa looked down on the ground this time, that smile of hers disappeared, her fingers pulled in a fist and I could see those muscles tensing up from her toned arms.

"Elsa? Look at me."

She looked at Ma with hesitation.

"Take care of her, alright? It's okay," she whispered. Elsa nodded with a bitter smile.

"I will."

And with a wave, a kiss on the cheek for both of us from my parents, we bid goodbye, watching them disappear slowly.

I sighed, turning to Elsa, whose eyes were averted to the floor with a glare, her eyes looking and concentrating as if something was haunting her, making her not look at me. It was blank and looked like it was out of this world already.

"Elsa?"

She still didn't look up. I frowned and came up to her, grabbing her arm, but I only managed to make her flinch, gasp and back away from me in horror.

I gulped, shock at the sudden reaction.

"E-Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch... me..." she whispered, her voice shuddering and I could barely hear her say that.

"W-What?"

Elsa just stayed silent, shaking her head, grabbing her head and letting her fingers run through her hair, breathing in and out heavily. "It's... it's nothing."

Right.

She was smiling now as if nothing happened.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked. I frowned. This was weird. Strange.

"Anna?"

"What is wrong with you...?" I asked, still a bit shocked, and a bit scared even. I came towards her, only to find her back away from me. I still came towards her until I could reach for her wrist, pulling her up to me with much force. I swore, I just noticed her flinching again.

"What is wrong with you?" I repeated. "What... are you not telling me?"

"Anna, not now..." Elsa muttered, looking at me with her eyes already glistering in tears, her breath turning ragged and angered, her voice broken. I stared at her, my eyes all widened up and scared.

"What is wrong with you...?"

"Anna..." She looked at me, desperate and horrified somehow. I was in desperate need for some kind of answer.

I decided to let go of her, seeing her looking at me with anger, her fingers pulled into a fist. This was hurting.

She backed away from me, controlling her breathing, letting her arms cover her eyes, catching tears. She sighed.

"I shouldn't be acting like this..." she told me. No fucking shit.

"What—"

"Your mother knows that we're dating now. I'm just happy, that's all," she told me. No. Lies. All lies.

Did she think that I wouldn't notice? Did she really think that I would believe that?!

"What else did she tell you besides that?" I asked.

I walked up to her only so that she could back away once again. I laughed softly, unbelieving. This was incredible.

"Nothing. You just..." she sighed. "I just keep thinking how grateful I am to have you and if I ever lose you... I don't even know what I might end up doing. You just make me happy."

"Then why are you acting so scared right now...?" I was scared.

"I'm not. I'm not scared," she said. "I just... I just..."

"Please, Elsa. Just tell me..." I was almost at the very verge of crying again. I couldn't take it anymore. The more she hid away, the more hurt I was becoming.

"You're just like _her_..." she suddenly said, looking at me.

_Her._ It was that _her_ again.

I was silent, staring at her with some mixed feelings. I didn't know what to say or how to react. What was she doing to me? Why was she doing this to me all of the sudden? Why did she have to kill me every time we see each other?

I didn't want to be like anyone, but myself!

But then I realized and I started backing away from her, hands up my chest. "You only want to be with me because I remind you of... _her_?" Ouch.

I didn't like how she acted so shock, so hurt.

She shook her head. "You know I love you more than anything in the world..."

"I do..." I said, still backing away from me. I didn't believe it.

She came towards me fast, but was hesitant to come up to embrace me into a hug. I could see that just by staring at her outstretched hands, fingers twitching as it came towards me until it pulled back slightly. I watched her as I shook and tremble continuously.

"Y-You don't want to touch me..." _She doesn't want me._

But with much determination and confidence, she came and really just hugged me tightly, never letting me go, breathing in my scent, letting me breath into her scent. I couldn't even cry and I just continued to stare at her chest, heaving in and out as she breathed. But I should though. Really.

"I love you," she whispered to my ears. "I love you. I love you. I love you. You're so beautiful. I love you..." She was holding onto me so tightly.

I just stood there, my fists tightening against my chest, just staring at her chest for god knows how long. Could I hear her whisper all these things to her over the dark and empty thoughts I was engulfing myself into? Probably not.

She only tightened her hug around me again, continuing to whisper soft sweet nothing to me. Who in the right mind would actually listen to her right now?

Not me.

"Who's... her?" I muttered against her. Belle?

She was quiet, but she did say it. I was glad.

"You're like that girl from my dreams. She's gentle and so forgiving. You're just like her," she said. "It's not... my past lovers, I promise you. It's not... It's not Belle."

That's... That's good.

And it was as if she knew what I had exactly in mind.

"How is that girl like?" I whispered to her, my voice weak and soft, having no energy to yell at anyone anymore.

It was the hesitation that almost threw me off, almost making me yell again.

"She's... a little girl. A very playful one that loves to laugh. She's very forgiving and loves to touch and run around. She's that kind girl that loves to play with toys that a typical boy would play."

_Yep, sounds like me alright. _

I nodded against her, feeling her fingers on my hair, massaging my scalps lightly. It felt great. I cringed in delight but a part of me wanted to refuse her touch on me.

"Your mother told me to take care of you. And now, right after she just told me that, I'm making you cry again. I'm not fair, aren't I?" No shit, Sherlock.

"You're always not fair..." I muttered against her, nuzzling against her chest. I was relaxed again.

"You just keep me thinking of her." She smiled, kissing my hair, her breath and lips warm against me. "It's not a bad thing, you should know that. I wasn't scared and you should know that as well."

"I do, don't I?" I ended up smirking. I pushed her away from me gently and sighed, looking down on the floor.

We were quiet as I let her hold my hands softly. "We should get going," I told her, dragging her to the entrance before she stopped me, tugging me back. I paused and looked at her just to find her looking at me with a sense of guiltiness.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I really do."

I could see the way she was holding back from weeping in front of me.

It was unusual. The way I looked at her was strange. I didn't know what I was going to say next. She just felt sorry and guilty now. But how was I feeling? For god sakes, did I even care?

"I know. It's... alright. As long as it's not Belle... or any other person, it's alright."

I came up to her, just to find her sniffling, tears barely hanging on the corner of her eyes and she was smiling in relief and happiness. She was gripping onto my hand so hard that it was beginning to hurt.

I wiped her tears and brought her eyes to look at me. "Don't cry," I said.

"I'm not." It was just cute to see her denying it.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from her face, kissing every knuckle. I blushed, seeing her eyes look at me in such a dark and lustful manner, yet in such a melancholy manner. I was smiling, part blushing, my heart racing and pounding.

"Let's go home then," I told her, letting myself kiss her on the cheek first, holding her hand.

It'd only been an hour, riding back home with my head against Elsa's shoulder, our hands up against each other, and her thumb constantly brushing against my skin. I loved it.

I looked up to her, seeing her staring out to the window, letting her mind wander elsewhere. And the way she looked, it was so mysterious, intriguing, so... serious. I'd pay anything to get into her mind.

"We're here," Olaf announced, stepping on the brake.

Elsa blinked and turned to me, smiling. "You've been staring at me. Do you not get tired, Miss Smith?" she asked. Ooh, fuck me.

I blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. "I-I just—"

Elsa chuckled and opened the door for us to get out, our fingers still embracing onto each other in the process of her pulling me out. I couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. The sun was blinding my eyesight anyway. And so was her beauty.

"You're home," she said. "Go on. I'll watch you go."

Damn it.

I swallowed, feeling her tightening her grip on my hand as I stared at it. I swore she didn't want to let me go. I didn't want to look at her in the eyes, only to find her pouting at me, her expression telling me that she didn't want me to leave.

I couldn't help it anymore.

"Elsa..."

"I'm fine." Clearly not. I called bullshit.

I smiled. "Would you like to come in?" And that just came out of nowhere.

But when Elsa shook her head, I told her, "I insist." _Because I miss you. Because I crave for you with much lust and desire._

And I knew Elsa couldn't help it and nodded. "Just for a few minutes. But if we must do this, I want to make our relationship right."

"That, we shall," I said, giggling lightly. Elsa only chuckled, shaking her head.

"Olaf, you can go take a break. I'll be with Anna for a while," she told Olaf.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you next time, Miss Smith."

I giggled, loving the way he smiled and winked. "Bye, Olaf," I said. And he was gone, taking the car with him. I didn't even notice Elsa was frowning at me now until I heard a sigh coming from my left. I turned with much curiosity.

"Don't smile at him," Elsa grumbled lowly. I blinked, seeing her letting out a little pout. What was this?

Oh. Ooh... _I see how it is..._

I tried managing my smile which ended up very badly managed.

"You're... jealous...?"

"I'm not... jealous," she replied, her eyes clearly telling me that she was as she stared down to the ground, obviously stating the opposite of what she'd just said. Oh my god. That's cute!

I was smiling too much now, too happy and too wide. "You're jealous!" I shouted and Elsa only rolled her eyes. Damn, hot. "Elsa, oh my god, so you do—"

And suddenly, she pulled me up against her, her arms around my waist to keep my close to her—extremely close. I swallowed my smile, already being hypnotized by her stare, her eyes glistering darkly in desire and god, sex. She held my wrist, pulling it up to her waist. Oh no. This was bad.

She tilted her head, staring me, watching me gulp and shiver against her touch, submitting to her controlling self. For god sakes, we were in public!

"You're mine," she whispered seductively to me and I cringed, almost letting out a whimper and a slight hint of just wanting to call her name. I felt her hand tightening around me.

"Only... mine," she whispered again. "I don't need to feel jealousy when I know that we're never going to get enough of each other... I don't share. You're mine."

Hers.

I groaned softly at her voice, drunken into the desire she was talking about and that we both wanted so much.

She let go of my wrist, slowly bringing her hands up to my chin, bringing my eyes up to look at hers. I gulped.

"Got it?"

"Yes..."

And the way I said that made me feel like I was just a robot in command of her, letting her tell me what and what not to say.

"Good, now let's go up," she said, basically dragging me up towards the building, nodding to the doorman as we went in. I was staring at her, mesmerized and hot all over, having nothing in my mind but only her. The way she was whispering to me, I couldn't get enough of it.

I cleared my throat as I tried to get myself together as we got on the elevator. I was just curling myself up behind her, blushing furiously. She noticed and was smiling so widely at her doing of always making me fluster.

I fumbled around for my keys when we arrived in front of my door and she was just standing behind me, watching me with her arms crossed.

I could sense her smirking at my clumsiness when I dropped my keys on the floor. I turned to look at her, finding the exact same expression I had in mind.

"Cute," she whispered to herself and came up to me as I chuckled nervously. I was now up against the door, watching her loom over me, her arm up against the door, next to my ear. My chuckles were softening the longer I stared at her, letting her fingers delicately run down from my cheeks to my throat. I swear, she could've heard and felt the pulse against my skin.

"You're... so cute," she whispered, devouring me and biting me in that strange mind of hers. God... damn...

"I-I need to..." I gulped, shivering ever so often from her enchanting fingers. "Open the door..."

She smirked and backed up a little. "Go ahead."

And as fast as my shaking hands could go, I barely managed to unlock the door. I sighed, barely able to relax myself.

"Come in," I told her. She came in, and I led her to my bed.

"It's... small," she said, looking around my place. I shrugged.

"It's just for me and my roommate to use. It's an okay size for two people to live in. Do you want something to drink?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Water," she answered.

I came back with two glasses of water and sat next to her. I sighed, still a little flustered from before. I never thought just watching her drink water seemed so... damn sexy to me.

"You're staring," she said and I didn't even realize it until a few moments after, her two blue orbs staring back at me with such interests. She scooted over nearer to me. I tried backing away, but somehow, my body just wouldn't listen.

"Always... staring at me when you get the chance to. Do you find me fascinating, Miss Smith?"

I was getting chills crawling up my skin.

Suddenly, one of her arms was around my waist, pulling me towards her with much force, and another hand grabbing my glass of water, putting it on the table. "Why do you always feel the need to make me feel like I'm so desirable?"

_Because you are desirable. _

I was breathing heavily now, the air was getting thicker by the second. She had her hand coming up to my cheeks now, fingers lazily running up and down my skin and all over my freckles, touching every little specks of it.

Her blue eyes were an addiction and I just kept staring into it, finding it so fascinating and beautiful. I let my fingers come up to her wrist, shivering and shaking in the process. I wanted her. I needed her.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispered. And so are you, Miss Snow.

I let her thumb run across my lips gently and I was just blank and was being controlled by such a beautiful woman. I licked her thumb and she smirked, letting it go in my mouth. It urged me. I sucked on it, making it wet with saliva, letting my tongue run along her skin.

Elsa pulled away and I whimpered, groaning in frustration. I wanted more. I wanted her more than ever. The taste... I want.

She was pulling herself closer to me, enough so that I could actually hear her breathing, smell her minty breath. And god, her scent... I loved her scent. I loved every bit of her.

Her lips were barely touching mine and slowly, she pushed me down on the bed, dragging herself with me. I was groaning lowly, practically just begging for her to just take me.

"Please..." I whispered.

She didn't respond and only let her fingers run through my neck, sending multiple trails of shivers down my spine. She was kissing me now, quickly bringing my wrists up to my head and holding it down, her breathing ragged and desperate against me. I moaned against her, loving the touch of her and the control she had on me. I grounded my fingernails on my palm, trying to resist touching her.

She licked my lips and I granted permission for her, letting her wrestle with mine. This feeling was soothing, her body against mine, dominating, controlling me, my body slumped and was in submission. I was submitting to her and I'd done that multiple times already.

I could feel her heart beating at the same pace as mines and her breathing was quick and ragged, full of desperation and need.

She continued to kiss me, making me moan in want and in need. I gasped loudly when her lips left me only to be latched onto my neck, biting me, licking me in the places that she desired to lick. I arched my back, feeling her toned stomach against mine, moaning at the sensation. I could hear the growl she was letting out and god, it was so erotic.

"E-Elsa... ah..." I moaned, feeling her knee pressed up between my legs. I let my legs part even more just so I could feel her against me.

Her hands were beginning to trail down from my arms, letting it run along my waist and under my shirt. It was going up again, fingers gently pressed against my body and under my breasts. I moaned, loving the sensation of her fingers playing me like a toy, fingers gently playing and teasing my skin. I could hear her sucking on me kissing my neck, my shoulder and ear. The noises she was letting out was so... god damn. It was indescribable, so controlling and dominant. The growls she was making. The moans and groans I was letting out. I needed more... so much more. And when she pulled away from me, I could see a strand of saliva on the corner of her lips before she brought her tongue over and licked it dry.

Her eyes were dark, colored in lust as she sat on my stomach. We were both breathing heavily, wanting to just take each other away. The air suddenly seemed extremely thick. I let my hands run along her thighs. "Elsa... please..." I whispered, closing my eyes and sighing. "Please... Please... Please... Take me..."

She gulped at the sight of me and let out a little smirk, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Maybe sometimes later," she muttered. "I want to make our relationship better. And right now, doing this is not the solution."

Disappointed.

I was already so turned on! Now she was leaving me hanging? Now that's just unfair.

She was just about to get off me until I told her, "A-At least... come lie down with me for a few minutes. I... don't want you to go yet."

Elsa looked at me with a bit of a hesitation, but obliged, letting herself lie down next to me with a sigh. I shifted myself so that my head was on her chest now, arms around her waist, engulfing myself in her scent and soft touch. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and kissed my head, her fingers dancing in a circle repeatedly on my skin.

This felt great and even, right.

"I love you..." she whispered against me, kissing my hair and I hummed in pleasure. I nodded.

Her heart beat was soothing to listen to and I wished I could listen to it every day.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone..." I told her. Her chest rumbled as she chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied. "I'm yours."

_You're mine._


	22. Chapter 22: Thinking Out Loud

"You're packing already?" Kristoff said as I continued grab my clothes from my closet and dumped them into my nearly full suitcase. "Have you told Miss Snow—?"

I groaned and dropped my clothes just to cross my arms, looking at him with a glare. Ariel was just lying on my bed, playing her video games, obvious not giving two shits about us. "Kristoff, I'm only going to be in New York for just a few days! She doesn't have to know!" Obviously.

He just stood behind me, arms crossed, eye brows raised with a 'really?' look on him.

"Well, maybe you should tell her," he shouted back. "Why is it so hard? You guys practically call and text each other every day!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing my packing. "_Almost _every day, Kristoff. Remember? She has meetings and don't really have the time to contact me."

"Yeah but she tells you these things beforehand now, right?"

That gave me something to think about.

_Alright, first of all, why is he acting as a cupid? _

"You're just gonna tell her that you're going away for four days! What's so hard?"

"We haven't seen each other for two weeks, Kristoff!"

"That's exactly why you should say something! Feisty, you're leaving tomorrow. Like, what if she calls you and wants to see you and you're not even there?" He walked over to me, completely sore with me now. "I don't even know what's going on, but all I know is that maybe, Miss Snow would freak out if you don't answer her calls."

"_Maybe_ Kristoff. You said it. But that doesn't mean that she will."

"But what if she does?! Imagine her sending several groups of men in black searching for a lost girl and only to find her in New York, celebrating her cousin's wedding. You know her better than anyone and you should know how Miss Snow is like."

Not like you would know.

I was starting to laugh. "That's just ridiculous." But... maybe, it wasn't too ridiculous. Elsa seemed like that girl that actually would do something like that. She did seem be a little over protective too.

"Maybe it is, but—ugh, Ariel, say something, for fuck sakes!"

I turned to the girl that was lying down on my bed, playing with her Nintendo. "God damn it, fucking Zekrom! I should've used Thunderbolt— hey!"

Kristoff threw a pillow at her before Ariel and I even realized. "Are you finished with your Pokémon crap?"

She growled at him as he glared back and cleared her throat, closed her game, and sat up just to give me a straight up lecture as I was very tempted to run away from this nightmare. She looked serious now. I looked annoyed. And I was waiting to hear what kind of lecture she had reserved for me.

"Maybe Kristoff's right," she began as I attempted to roll my eyes and ignore her. But I didn't. "Maybe you should tell her that you're just going away for a few days. I mean, she needs to know or else who knows what she might end up doing. For god sakes Anna, she's even a millionaire. If she really wants to, she could hire a freaking hit man or something. And just so you know, since you're actually, REALLY dating her, she seems like a really cold blooded person to certain people so don't be surprised if she really does end up killing someone. No offense."

Ugh, a lecture formed in a paragraph. Great.

I remained silent.

"Look, I care about you Anna. And I know you. And sometimes, because I know you well, it's really easy to tell that you're not thinking before you act."

I crossed my arms. I didn't believe her. "Really? When is the last time you saw me doing stuff without thinking?"

"When you dumped a bucket of snow on Professor Weselton from the rooftop last year." And, they both said that at the same time. For god sakes, that professor was just a little weasel that just couldn't figure out the definition of 'getting a new wig'. His wig was practically falling apart!

"Okay, that was one time! You both agreed to it!"

"Oh, yeah and we ran before you even tried dumping it," Kristoff said.

_Oh wow, what great friends I have!_

"I had to write a ten page essay to apologize!" I shouted.

"It was your fault, not ours and we're getting out of topic here," he said. "Listen, the point is, just call her! She's not gonna freak out! And maybe there might still be a chance where you guys could just, you know, do stuff together today. It's still morning! It's not even close to afternoon yet!"

"But—"

"You know you guys could have some dinner in the evening and stay in her apartment for the night if you ever feel obliged to. A date for a day before you leave isn't that bad, Anna!"

"B-But—"

"She won't be able see you for four days, Feisty pants! Think about it, four days of moping in the office and not even getting a call or a text from her girlfriend could literally drive her crazy."

They wouldn't even let me speak!

I took a deep breath, extending my arm out to stop him from talking. And here, I was yelling too.

"She'll manage four days! I won't be able to see her too, you know?"

Ariel groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, while she's working her ass off, gaining millions of dollar every minute, you're just going to be on the other side of the continent, getting drunk and partying all night with your beautiful, fun cousin and who knows, you might even do drugs," Ariel argued, standing next to Kristoff to obvious show the side she was on. "That's not fair, isn't it?"

I couldn't argue anymore. Actually I didn't have any counter argument so... they won. I gave up.

I sighed. "Then if I call her—"

"PLEASE CALL HER," Ariel said. I'd love it if she'd stop being so impatient.

"Alright, alright! Just... if I call her, what do I say—?"

And the timing was just right though. Elsa was calling me and I'd no idea what I was going to say. All I could see right now was just two 21 year old adults, arms crossed in front of me, staring at me as if they were my parents, trying to push me to find a date. Pushing me through the limit, huh? Perfect.

"Dude, go on," Ariel said, nodding at the phone that I was holding and staring at stupidly, unable to move, unable to even breathe as I stare at the caller ID.

"No, dude, what the hell do I say?!" I said back, tempting to throw the phone her way.

"Just tell her what you're going to do, for Christ sake! Hang out! Do something! Sext her if you want!" Kristoff shouted back. What the fuck! I stared at them for a moment.

I cleared my throat with a burst of courage and answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"Anna."

"Hey, Elsa..." I stared at the two people in front of me who had such a stupid smile on their face. Idiots.

"Hi, I miss you, babe." Shit...

I needed to get away from them. They were basically screaming, for heaven sake. So I decided to push these two idiots to the bathroom or whatever and went out to the front door in silence.

I sighed and leaned against the front door, finally earning some peace and quiet.

"Is everything alright?" she asked after listening to us having a full minute of bickering in a whispering tone.

"Y-Yeah, everything's cool! So what's up?"

"I... want to go on a date with you today, if you don't mind. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. But unless you are busy then—"

"N-No! I'm not busy! Where are you?" I asked.

She sighed through the phone in relief. "I was just thinking that you wouldn't want to see me."

Oh, poor girl.

Now I was feeling a bit guilty, imagining her with a relieved smile on her and quite possibly with a pout as well.

"Elsa..."

"I'm downstairs, Anna. Please come down."

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "A-Alright, I'll be down in a second." I'd like to know why I was sounding so uneasy. Maybe the guilt had already crawled up to my voice.

I went back inside and closed the door with a sigh after we hanged up.

Wow, how did I even manage dealing with these two, seriously?

"So?!" Ariel was suddenly up against me and my back was up against the door, my eyes wandering around to find space between us. "How did it go?!"

Annoying.

I tried pushing her away, but only managed to push myself against the door once more.

"J-Jeez, guys, it's nothing!"

"Really?" Ariel slowly pulled away from me and had her arms crossed against her chest, looking at me with such an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes! Fucking. Rude!

I groaned. "Alright, we're going on a date right now, so do you mind if you get away from me so I can, you know, change into something?"

They looked at me up and down. For fuck sakes, I was wearing sweatpants and a freaking TARDIS shirt and who knows how long since I'd wash them.

I grabbed a new set of clothes, consisting of a green flannel, a white shirt and short shorts after pushing them away from my personal space.

Heading to the bathroom with the two of them just staring at me like idiots, I started getting dress rather quickly and was out to the elevator before ten minutes had even passed. I only managed to barely wave at them, but I was sure they didn't notice me disappearing, for they were too busy screaming their head off about Pokémon's.

I thought I was going to faint once she came into view. We were still in a very distant distance and I was still inside the lobby where it was all cool and breezy, but just look at her!

Elsa was leaning against her car with sunglasses on, dressed in a sleeveless blue hoodie, white shorts and Converse, still managing to look a hot and sexy. It was nice to see her pulling off a tomboy look.

Just by her toned arms, I was already drooling.

A beautiful, neat, organized woman, looking all boyish now was just... gosh, the best thing in the world.

I cleared my throat, noticing her looking at me with a smirk from a distance and started to force myself out slowly to the scorching heat.

I was standing in front of her now, looking at her as if I was worshipping her.

We were just standing, one staring at her with awe and another just staring at me with a smirk, her pale arms crossed, showing all that muscle and whiteness of her skin glistering in the sunlight.

"Hi," she said. I blinked and smiled.

"Hey." I blushed.

She took her sunglasses off, offering her blue eyes for me to obviously admire and worship, sparkling towards me in a happy manner. She made sure that I was staring at her as she lifted her fingers to my chin and pulled me into a nice kiss.

I hummed delightfully and let my fingers run up to her stomach, clenching onto the cloth, feeling the cute little abs of hers.

Her fingers were running through my hair now before she forced herself away from me.

She sighed, letting her eyes wander around my face, her fingers shoving strands of hair away from my eyes and letting her other hand hold onto my hand. This was a delight.

"I missed you..." she muttered, planting a kiss to my warm forehead.

I giggled and nodded. "Me too."

She smiled and pulled away from me to open the car door. I wanted to feel her warmth forever.

I could see bits of her tattoo from the back. And I just continued to stare in wonder.

"No pouting. We could hug as much as you want, but right now, I want you to get in," she commanded. Gosh, always so commanding and bossy. I was obedient and got in the car, letting her buckle me up. I stared at her with fascination as she, once again, put on her sunglasses.

She sat down in her seat; hands placed lazily on the steering wheel and looked at me.

She sighed, swallowing.

I stared back, letting my mind wander in confusion.

Her look was stern and strict, I could tell.

I couldn't figure out what she wanted with me now or what she planned on doing to me next.

I could never tell.

I gulped, knowing that behind those sunglasses, she was looking at me with a really maddened in lust and desire look.

Her fingers were on my cheek now, tracing every speck of freckles I owned. I cringed and shivered at her cold, yet barely felt fingertips.

"I missed you..." she whispered into my ears, filling the car with her voice and my beating heart, bleeding out all the lust, desire, and affection onto her.

"You are always making me feel so left out when you're not around me," she said, tilting her head as she eyed me. Gods...

She came near me now, and I tried backing away from her, but she knew the chance of me wanting to go away was near to zero. She smirked as I stayed in place, frozen in my very own spot.

My ears were beginning to tingle from her lips and the hot breath she was breathing on me. They were burning and slowly started getting cold by the minute from her cool but warm breath.

"Is it fun playing hard to get?" she breathed, staring at me with her eyes darkened into the deepest dark. I could see it behind those sunglasses, her eyes burning through my soul.

I grabbed her arm. "E-Elsa..." I breathed heavily and I could feel the weight of it.

She suddenly had her hand clenching on my wrist, quickly pulling me up against her with ease. I wasn't resisting at all. I was too startled by the sudden movement to even resist and to even notice that she was just centimeters away and that my heart was becoming so audible to my ears.

She was growling so seductively, I couldn't help calling out her name.

Her fingers were softly going down from my scalp to my braid. And she grabbed it, tugged it softly, playing with me softly. I groaned lowly.

"Is it fun... making me wait for two weeks?" she asked. "Is it fun... making me suffocate into emptiness and loneliness?"

No. No it was not fun.

I gulped and gathered up my courage. "W-We needed time alone..." I stuttered. Really, it was the truth.

Her glare filled with sex and addiction was impossible to avoid. It was cold and bitter and I could see it in her eyes, all dark and tremendously and impossibly beautiful, and so fucking seductive. I felt remorseful, pity, guilty, but so glad that I got to see her.

_What are you trying to do to me? _

But oh, how necessary. She should know that.

She was smiling now, letting me off easily, and knowing that I was more than correct. "You're right, we did. And now, it's you that I need most."

Oh, Elsa...

I gasped as her lips met mine, desire and hunger sparkling and triggering me to shiver and quiver against her.

Ah, I missed this feeling of skin against skin, her force, and the softness of her hair in my fingers.

I let her kiss me for a moment and only to lead me moan and gasp for air. I grabbed her hair, burrowing my fingers in them as I let her push me up against the window, letting her have her control and ways over me from the outside and the inside. Oh, I wanted this so much...

_Oh, I want you so much, Miss Snow. _

She left my lips only so that my throat could feel her lips and tongue pressed against my hot skin. I moaned at the sudden contact of her teeth on my skin, her soft lips skimming through it. I pulled back my head, giving her some more space to kiss, to bite, to lick.

She did as she was told to, letting her hands become full with the touch of my legs. She was scratching me, leaving marks, then coming unbelievably close to... down there.

This was totally not the time to make out like this, Miss Snow!

I wanted to push her away and yet, the force of my mind telling me not to was indeed more superior to what my heart had to say.

"Mine..." she muttered on my skin, a possessive growl coming up from her throat. I shivered. "All mine... all for me..."

_So greedy all of the sudden._

But I liked it.

All hers.

Her glasses covered eyes were sparkling so darkly with desire, fogged in dirty lust. I was breathless, unable to remember how to breathe, unable to stare into her eyes like how she wanted me to.

"Elsa..."

She brushed her fingers on my forehead... "So beautiful..." down to my cheeks... "So precious..." down to my neck, fingers grazing and tickling... "I love you..." down to my shoulder and collar bone... "I want you..." and slowly making its way down from my arm... "So... much..." and her fingers were now between mines, feeling both warmth and cold from her skin.

I groaned, pulling my head back at the sensation and the stares she was giving me. So sexy. So fucking hot...

"Elsa..." And I kept calling her name as if it was the only thing I could say.

"I can't have you leave me. I can't have you disappear again..." Oh. But now, she'd only be disappointed once I tell her.

I sighed relaxingly as she brushed her thumb on my skin. I looked at her this time, suddenly seeing her with a slight frown.

She kissed my knuckle. "I can't have you leave." Possessive.

"I love you," she said. She'd been saying that quite a lot, though I wasn't complaining.

"Me too," I smiled awkwardly. "I'll stay." Oh, was that a lie? Did I just lie? Or was that the truth? Hm. We stayed silent for quite a while, staring at each other in wonder, in love.

"I missed you." It was me that said it this time.

And oh, that grin she was giving out was just so heartwarming, and so hot as if the sun was the one that was making her smile like that, so warm, so wide, full of sweets. It was melting me all of the sudden.

"I missed you too, babe."

Oh, fuck. I just loved it way too much when she called me that.

Elsa went back to her seat, clearing her throat as we straightened ourselves up, but the sexual tensions... god, how intense.

Her eyes were always having its way on me, controlling me, making me go all nervous around her. She was overwhelming.

She was squeezing my hand ever so gently, every once in a while as she drove, my head against the croak of her neck, tempting to kiss those pale skin of hers. Gods, I loved her scent and I continued to smell her—although that could be seen as a bit weird—engulfing me into her beautiful delicious smell. She didn't seem to mind, I could tell, for she was just looking out to the road, holding my hand and was saying nothing for long periods of time.

I wondered what she could be thinking now.

We were driving through the highway now, the sea visible to us as we drove in silent, listening to all the pop music she had in her phone and through the speaker.

She rolled down the window on her side, and let her elbow prop against the door. The way her hair whipped back from the wind, and especially from the wind, just made her look so god damn sexy all the time. She let her fingers run through her whipping hair, concentrating on the road and ever so often look at me with a smile.

I let myself kiss her cheek, and then the sudden urge to kiss her down her throat was so unbearable that I had to do it. I could hear her growls from her throat, gulping as I continued my work.

"Are you willing to die if you continue to kiss me like this? I might as well crash," she said as I kissed her one last time.

I giggled and snuggled against her, letting out a hum on top of her chest, having no mind of the racing cars around us or the shimmering, yet ever so blinding sun aimed right towards us.

I'd be satisfied if this was just our date. But I knew Elsa. She would plan so much more than just driving around LA, listening to music and enjoying the summer wind.

"So, where are we going, Miss Snow?"

She smirked. "You'll see when you find out."

Oh, all these secrets. How could I manage to stand her?

I hummed against her and slowly, she had her hand on my head, her fingers softly playing around with my hair, massaging my scalp until I was in the near verge to fall asleep at the comfort.

"You're my girlfriend," she suddenly said. That woke me up.

I blinked and slowly pushed away from her, staring at her in confusion.

I couldn't see what her expression was like so I slowly pulled the sunglasses away from her.

Her eyes were full of joy, so excited from the word 'girlfriend'. Her smile was addicting and attracting, yet something about that smile seemed so... vulnerable and insecure.

I had to ensure her that I was hers. She was mine.

Was this what she needed? Reassurance?

She was still driving, but every once in a while, she took a glimpse at me and could only manage a little smile and eyebrows raised as she waited for me to answer.

I was a bit blank to even notice until her fingers came up to pinch my cheek lightly. I let out a yelp.

But I smiled, blushing slightly even. "Y-Yeah, I guess we are, huh...?" That was more of a question for both of us than an answer.

"Do you... not want us to...?" she asked.

Shocking.

"W-What?! No, of course I want you to be my girlfriend!"

She laughed, obviously teasing me.

"I know," she replied, ruffling my hair gently. "I just love it when you get all flustered like this in front of me."

I crossed my arms, pouting at her until she squeezed my cheeks.

"Stop pouting. It is cute, but I don't want to see a grumpy Anna," she said. I smiled.

She'd said this before, but I just couldn't help it when she was smiling at me, not even looking at me but at the road. I kissed her cheek and she ended up grinning even wider, humming delightfully at the treat.

Before I even knew it, we were right in front of Disneyland and I was just so damn—

"Elsa!" I shouted in surprise as she parked the car with a smile forming across her face as well as mine. She looked at me, taking her sunglasses off, seeing me all excited and speechless, my hands covering my mouth, not knowing where I should begin. Her blue eyes were glistering brightly towards me, proud of herself, glad that I was surprised. And indeed I was way too taken back by this date Elsa had planned.

I just wanted to jump continuously as if this was the first time in 21 years that I'd ever been in Disneyland—because this _was_ the first time in 21 years that I'd been in Disneyland.

She smirked. "First time?" she asked as we got out of the car. She gave me a hand as she pulled me out of the tight space.

I couldn't even say anything, other than to just stare at her in wonder, blanking out.

Disney background music was filling my ear.

Kids were running around with their parents.

Princesses and princes were just behind those gates!

Elsa laughed cheerfully when I started tearing up, coming up to me to give me a big, tight hug, kissing my cheeks and forehead continuously, and warmly, her hands tracing circles on my skin.

I giggled, jumping up and down in her embrace and she had to keep me still in her hugs, pressing her hand against my back to keep me down on the ground.

My arms went around her waist and hugged her tightly, feeling her god, oh sexy laugh against the croak of my neck, kissing the space ever so often, her lips making me cringe and almost forcing a moan out of me.

"I love you too," she muttered when I was just about to shout it out in the opening.

I continued to giggle happily as she pulled away from the hug to give me kisses on my lips and oh, the comfort of her lips were just so... soothing as if we were a match.

I hummed in delight against her, gripping onto her arms as she pushed me back against the car. Oh gods... again. Not again.

Shit, how could I ever oppose of her touch on me?

Her hands went up to my neck, gently holding me in place while I continued to submit myself to her—

She pulled away suddenly, her breathing heavy as well as her blue eyes, dark and heavy and god, so... lustful. Her thumb was softly brushing against my bottom lip, feeling the warmth and the coldness of her skin against mine. I felt very tempted to bite her, even if it was in public. She was tempting me, teasing me—definitely teasing me to do this in bright daylight.

"E-Elsa..."

She shushed me.

And all together, she pulled her thumb away from me and placed it in her mouth. Gods...

My legs were growing weak. For fuck sakes, we were in public. In Disneyland! Where kids could be asking their parents about what we were doing and they wouldn't even know how to explain it to them!

She was licking her thumb, staring at me so closely, driving me crazy with her eyes, so satanic and an obsession.

We were suddenly so close together, face to face just a few centimeters. I groaned at the intensity of her eyes. It was cold, freezing, intimidating—very... intimidating.

I gulped as she placed her wet thumb in my mouth. I liked it—_loved _it, shivering at the taste of her.

"So beautiful..." she muttered to herself.

I sucked, grabbing her wrist.

She pulled away, smirking at me. I groaned in frustration and emptiness. She brushed her hair back and grabbed my hand.

"There are kids here," she whispered to me. "It might not be a great idea to be doing something so inappropriate right now." Look who's talking?!

"Y-You—"

But that laugh! She was teasing me again! That's not fair.

God damn it.

"Come, let's go have some fun and then maybe later on, we could finish off what we were doing," she said, grabbing my hand.

I was very tempted to roll my eyes at her as she dragged me to the gate and when we were through, she let me chose what we should do first. We ended up going to all the rides in Fantasy Land first.

"Elsa, let's take a picture!" I shouted, taking out my phone as we were just getting ready to take the next ride to Critter Country.

"Pictures? Now?"

"C'mon!" I shouted, wrapping my arm around her. "The train's gonna come any minute now!"

She giggled and took my phone, wrapping her other arm around my shoulder. "I'll take it, you're a bit too short."

I frowned. "Hey—!" I turned to her, only to find her lips on me, my phone on top of us and a flash suddenly flashing down on us as she took the picture of her kissing me and me looking all shocked.

I blinked and pulled away, but Elsa continued to take pictures. But it was on me instead.

"H-Hey, give it back!" I shouted and she laughed, putting the phone on top of her head, knowing that I couldn't reach the damn thing.

"But didn't you want to take pictures, Miss Smith?"

"I do! With you! Not by myself, Miss Snow!" I shouted, struggling to surpass her height.

We didn't even know that my phone was on recording now.

"C'mon, Elsa..." I whined.

She smirked. "I'll give it if you give me a kiss."

Wow, bribing. Alright, fine then.

"Really?"

She nodded.

I cleared my throat, hopefully to hide my shyness away.

I leaned over and pecked her on the lips, blushing heavily now. I should've been used to this by now. Apparently, it wasn't something that I could get used to.

"Is that fine?" I muttered, looking up to her with puppy eyes as I stepped back. Her eyes were just staring at me, emotionless, dark and fucking scary.

"More."

Greedy. Demanding.

I did it again as I stepped closer to her, a slight moan escaping from my lips.

"More," she muttered.

I did it again.

"More..."

And again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, letting myself out of my shell, kissing her roughly, and messily, her tongue swiping my lips ever so often but never going in. I didn't even notice her arms were around my neck, pulling me even closer to her.

I was the first to pull away; staring at her with daze, blushing intensely, my heart beating loudly as if I'd ran a mile nonstop. Her fingers were scratching the back of my neck and it just felt so good.

She was staring at me with those cat-like eyes again, wanting and needing. Wanting to bite me. Needing to devour me as a whole. I gulped, probably wanting her to do just that to me.

"C-Can I have my phone back now...?" I asked, just as I grabbed the phone, leaving her surprised.

She laughed, shaking her head just as the train arrived to the station. "You are unbelievable, Miss Smith."

I decided not to look at her.

"Says the one that makes out with me in public whenever and wherever she likes. C'mon, let's get on!" I grabbed her hand, dragging her into the train. Noticing the way she was smiling, I quickly took a photo and only earned a pinch on the cheeks.

"Ow!" I yelped. Somehow, I was feeling a bit hyper and a bit... well, way too happy.

"You're too hyper today," she told me as we sat on a bench, holding each other's hands. Oh she noticed, alright. No big deal. "Maybe you should calm down a bit, Miss Smith."

I giggled. She patted her lap, telling me to lie down since nobody was in the train really.

We were going through a tunnel now, all dark and moist, but beautiful as it quickly shown displays of dinosaurs.

"Come here," she whispered.

I set myself down on her lap, making myself comfortable on her soft, smooth skin. Her hands—fingers were playing with my fringes, keeping itself busy by pushing it back and the feeling of it was just incredibly soothing.

Sighing against her, I looked up to my beautiful blonde just to see her with such a cute smile, her eyes sparkling in happiness, in wonder, in warmth, not the usual coldness feeling that she always had. I was glad that she could melt into warmth.

"Do you want food?" Elsa asked me.

Her fingers were constantly making me feel good.

I hummed and nodded.

Having the sudden urge, I reached for her braid, swirling the tip of it between my fingers.

"Let's get food," she said as we got out of the tunnel, sunlight suddenly blinding our sight and fortunately, Elsa was cool enough. I snuggled against her even more, pressing my face on her lap, loving the scent and the temperature of her skin.

Her fingers continued to comb my hair. It felt splendid.

It wasn't long until we arrived to our destination and Elsa's lap left my face just so that I could experience the scorching sun slapping against my already burning skin.

"Ugh..." I groaned, really hating my growling stomach and my sweaty self. "Elsa..." I whined, finding her taking pictures of me from behind, her arms crossed together.

I blinked. My phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Elsa!"

I quickly snatched my phone away from her, but to be honest, I wasn't quick enough and she ended holding my wrist, pulling me up against her.

I stared as we closed up together, finding her expression of nothing.

What was she thinking about now?

She was like a statue, staring into my soul, drinking me up, unable to quench her thirst no matter how many times she had to drink.

"E-Elsa..." My face was beginning to burn even more, getting hotter by the second.

She blinked, shaking her head. "Nothing," she said. Clearly, something.

"You're just so beautiful and happy today. Are you trying to tempt me on bringing you to bed and make you mine for the night?"

Shit. That really was something.

I was speechless, my mouth gapped opened pointlessly at her seducing remark. Not even noticing her holding my hand, dragging me down the stairs as I walked behind her, I was just staring at her. I was probably red all over.

She seemed quite satisfied with my unresponsive answer.

She'd always make me feel so red. She loved the way I get fluster. She loved me, in general.

I smiled widely, suddenly, catching up to her and hugged her from behind, earning a little yelp from my beautiful blonde and somehow excited, but calm (as always) blonde. I giggled, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you! I love you so much!" I shouted so everyone around us could hear, getting all jumpy and happy around her. That surprised her a bit. Really, what should I care about how she'd react?

Her laugh was contagious, so addicting and so heartwarming. I let myself snuggle even more against because she was just so warm and comfortable like that. She let her hand rest on my arms, her other hand covering her mouth from her cute little laugh. I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face.

"You are the cutest thing ever," she laughed, twisting herself around to kiss my forehead. That tickled. That was warm.

She was my world.

And I loved her so much.

We ended up sitting in a café that apparently had a stage that let people show off their talents. And apparently, people were up there, really singing and dancing. But we didn't do anything as we ordered our food, listening to a few songs that people were singing—

Shit I already forgotten what I was supposed to tell Elsa.

I sighed disappointingly. This had be the last day in a few days that I'd actually spend such a nice time with Elsa.

"Anna."

I sighed again. I closed my eyes.

"Anna," Elsa called again, nudging my arm. I looked up with a start, almost gasping when Elsa was just right there, her forehead up against mine, her fingers pushing my fringes away.

"I-I—" Gosh, I was just staring right into her eyes that were adorably staring at my forehead. Flushing. I was flushing way too much.

"No fever." She pushed herself away from me, fixing my fringes back into place and smirked when she found me looking at her, dumbfounded and startled. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

Our food came and we didn't even bother breaking eye contact.

"I-I... There's something—" Ugh. Out of all this time, I forgot what I was going to say?

_Get it together!_

I cleared my throat.

"I-I know we're only starting this relationship with a rocky start, but I really don't want you to worry about me, you know?"

Elsa frowned, swiping stranded hair away from her eyes. "What are you doing?" I hated that tone and that face! That expression expressing every anger that were stuffed deep down in her heart!

"L-Look, I just don't want you to worry or freak out right now about what I'm going to tell you. You know I won't leave you! You know that well. I love you." I grabbed her hand. She looked—glared at it. Glared at me.

She huffed, staring at the stage now instead of me. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath all strangled and ragged. "What is it?"

I definitely didn't like that tone.

"Tell me, Anna Smith," she said when I stayed silent.

I took a deep breath. I just didn't want her to get worried.

"I'm... leaving for New York for four days."

There was a pause that was suffocating me, crushing me until she spoke.

"Reason?"

"My cousin's wedding." What was this? This was like how we just met for the first time.

She was staring at me now and so was I.

I didn't need to be scared of her now.

Elsa sighed. "When are you leaving?"

Shit, this was the hard part. "Tomorrow." I flinched when she squeezed my hand hard.

"And you didn't even_ think_ of telling me beforehand?" Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

"I-I just don't want you to worry about all that. And plus, I didn't think you would want to go on a date with me today!"

My hand was let go of abruptly.

She was tapping her fingers on the table, her legs were crossed and she was leaning back against her chair as if she was in her office, looking at me with such a cold look, so strong and painfully intense.

I tried ignoring her stare.

It was only for a short while until she sighed and patted my head. I looked up, still not seeing the smile I wanted to see.

"It's okay, but tell me stuff like this beforehand next time, alright, babe? I want to worry about it."

I nodded, still a little ashamed. Kristoff and Ariel were right, after all. But god, she was still way too intimidating.

"R-Really?"

She nodded. "But I want to see you off tomorrow. I'd come with you but... it is your personal matter and I have some business to take care of in the company."

I was beaming now, thanking her continuously. Good. She didn't kill me and I didn't need to be killed.

And before we knew it, we were basically sharing our drink, staring at each other like in every one of those cheesy romantic movies.

God, she was making me full already just by all the stares and god, the cuteness that was coming from her was just—gah!

There was no way she could look so cute, intimidating, sexy in front of me all together in one day. No fucking way.

_Miss Snow, what do you gain from acting like this?_

Suspicious, indeed, but very likable. In fact, it was more than that. It was lovable, at best.

"Hey, look," Elsa started, pointing behind me. I tilted my head and looked back, seeing nothing but a black wall and when I turned back, Elsa tapped a finger-full of whipped cream on my forehead and started laughing, licking the remainder of the creams from her finger.

I was as confused as ever, not even realizing what just happened because I thought Elsa was never that person act childish.

But here, Elsa was indeed acting childish.

I'd love to see more of Elsa's fun side.

"Wipe it off," I pouted.

She raised her eyebrows. "Pouting, Miss Smith. What did I tell you?"

I stayed stubborn. "Unless you wipe that cream off my face, I'm keeping myself like this."

"Hm, well, what should I do with that cute forehead of yours? Should I use a tissue... or..." She looked at me. "... Should I just kiss it off?"

Gods...

"Tissue!" I shouted, unnecessarily.

"I think I'll go with a kiss instead." Ugh, my saying did not matter at all now, huh?

She leaned over and ugh, got rid of the cream with kisses and god, I could just feel everyone staring at us from miles away. I swore someone took a picture of us.

"E-Elsa..."

"Got it," she muttered, licking her lips and pulling away from me with a grin that could melt me. "Wait here."

I blinked as she went somewhere else, her back disappearing from my sight.

Disappearance...

Ouch. My heart ached at the word.

What if she really did disappear from me... from my life... what would I do? What would she be doing? If I disappeared... how would our relationship end? Would I get a new lover? Would she get a new lover? Would we get married?

Questions like these... gosh.

I knew best to not think of things like these, especially when I already got what I needed most.

It was her.

Taking a sip from my drink, I spit it out only to find Elsa coming up on stage with a staff behind her, setting up a stool and a mic stand with a mic attached to it.

"Testing, testing," the staff said before giving a thumb up to Elsa and ran back down to the back of the stage.

I was just staring at her, astonished that she would actually do something like this.

Suddenly another staff came out with a guitar and handed to her as she got herself ready.

And suddenly, everyone was quiet, waiting for a nice performance. Her blue, luring eyes were on me, hands laid onto of the guitar.

Wow. She was going to perform.

I never thought she would actually.

She was smiling all of the sudden, but it just seemed too guilty to be even recognized as a smile of happiness and joy. And as an encouragement, I was grinning widely to her, waving a hand to her as I urged her on.

Elsa came closer to the mic, hearing her softly breathing to it.

"I know..." she said, clearing talking to me, obviously having an eye on me. "I know what I've done. I know how much I've hurt you and how far I've _gone_ to hurt you to the extent where you were just going to leave me. I'm sorry about everything. You deserve better and here, I want to make it up to you, wanting to make you feel like you deserve all the goods in the world. You were right when you said that our relationship was poisonous, but I was too blind to even see it until you were just about to leave. You could've left even when I held you back. What is your reason for not leaving, even when I pleaded for you?"

I continued to smile.

I wanted to kiss her, telling her through a kiss that everything was all good. I wouldn't leave.

She continued after coming closer to the mic.

"I wouldn't ask for forgiveness nor would I ask for any comfort from you. I wouldn't ask for anything if it is you... that I want, that I need, adore, or care most, which ever you prefer. And here, I thought you wouldn't want a mess like me. But you keep saying that you love me and that you care about me. It makes me so happy and relieved that you actually want to stay with me. I don't deserve this nor do I deserve someone like you."

"I've said those three little words to you. But it's not even enough to show how much and what I feel about you. You know I play music, own something huge, and..." She chuckled for a bit. "I've got you, finally." Her expression was somehow grimacing for a moment at the mention of her ownership of her company before.

"I've mentioned to you before how my playing now is different from what it used to be back then. It gets me frustrated when I hear the sound that I make now in comparison to the ones I made before."

_Hm, do I have enough knowledge to understand what she was trying to say to me?_

Not exactly.

"But people encouraged me to start over. I failed multiple times and... The only person that ever supported me so eagerly was gone just when I thought I was going to succeed—or tried succeeding. But I _am_ still trying... in hopes that I would get back something precious that belongs to me. I _am _still trying to bring it back—what I've lost."

She looked at me so bitterly as if I was causing her bitterness to squirm out this time. I couldn't understand. Would I ever? Let's not get to there.

It was silent all over again and she was just staring at me as if I was the only one that came into her view.

It was possible to think that the crowd knew she was talking to me, for they just kept turning to me with a soft grin and nodding their heads as if they were just proud parents.

She breathed in, suddenly her eyes so soft and filled with joy. Her blue ocean eyes, ever so beautiful and sorrowful were now glistering in the light, tears just hanging for dear life on her pupil.

_She makes me happy. _

"This song is for you."

Elsa backed away from the mic and stared down on the black guitar, left hand going up and down the neck of it before really pressing her fingers on any string and before she really started to strum a tune.

And the tune, she strummed with her beautiful, professional fingers, earning claps from the audience and maybe even a few whistles.

She came towards the mic again and for the first time, or maybe the second if I hadn't noticed, Elsa was looking at me with so much love and warmth.

She was supposed to be an Ice Queen, a cold person, pushing and pulling me around, a polite and respectful, yet so heavily intimidating at the same time like the very first time we'd met. Elsa was still doing this though, not that I really did mind, though I should. I loved that side of her. But here, she was just so sweet.

How could I ever get enough of her?

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house," she sang, closing her eyes, lips on the mic. "If things go wrong, we can knock it down..."

Her voice, her playing... she was an angel. A beautiful fallen angel.

"My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind..." She opened her eyes, a smile forming as she stared at me. "It's all for you..." I love you.

_Oh Elsa, you beautiful, beautiful woman... an angel... a witch... whatever you are..._

Subconsciously, I was just walking up to her, filled with wonder, love—my heart was beating and I felt tears swelling up, blurring my sight away.

_I love you..._

"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm..." And I was right in front and below her, staring up at the beauty, filling my ears with this beauty's voice. "If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now..."

Beautiful...

"I'm out of touch; I'm out of love... I'll pick you up when you're getting down... And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now... "

And I was really crying in front of her as she continued to sing, staring at me with such a gentle smile. This was precious.

"I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind... I'll do it all for you in time... And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now..."

I could hear the crowd clapping, chairs scrapping the floor as people got up one by one. They looked so happy and joyful.

So was I as she continued to sing with joy, loving their reaction, loving my reaction, especially.

She sounded like an angel, if not, a goddess because she was exactly like one with her goddess beauty and goddess voice.

Elsa was just smiling so widely, not at them... but at me as if she wanted this reaction to happen and as if this was nothing more than her plans...

Which, in this case, was a really sweet plan, if I must say.

I wanted to just hug her, kiss her with all the affection and love I'd ever had in my entire life and just pour everything onto her.

And that was exactly what I planned to do right after she finished the song.

"Anna," she started, getting up from her seat and suddenly I was already dashing up the stage, immediately bringing her to a kiss, holding her in place. Elsa was a bit startled, but was quickly embracing me into a hug, kissing me back.

But I was crying so horribly against her lips that she had to pull away and laugh, shaking her head as she wiped disgusting snots and tears off my face.

"S-Stop making me cry all the time, y-y-you meanie!" I just had the sudden urge to call her that, pounding her chest softly with my fists.

But she was so gentle with me.

Her arms cradled me left to right and the crowd was just shouting 'encores!' and 'kiss!' over and over.

We ignored them. We did not ignore the little world we had with each other.

"I love you..." she whispered in my ears, kissing it in the process. Her sound of her chuckling was beyond gorgeous. "Stop crying." Ooh, demanding.

She leaned her head on top of mine, not minding the spotlight. "You are so beautiful. I love you."

I cried even harder.

I nodded against her chest. _Oh, I love her. I really do. _

People were still shouting outrageous stuff for Elsa and me to do, and we couldn't help it but to oblige. I forced Elsa to have more fun when she planned on refusing whether if it was from shyness or just because of her pride and personality.

Elsa managed to sing a couple more songs to the extent where the staffs were told to bring out a keyboard for her free mini concert.

And I was really wondering how people still hadn't known her when she owned such a big company, have such great talent in singing, have such talent on her fingers whether it was on the keyboard or whether she was playing on the strings.

But strings? What was it with her violin playing?

She was always angry and so cold towards me about it, if I'd ever ask about it. But never mind that.

The day was turning into evening before we even realized.

We got out of the café with her cool, soft and gentle hand enveloped and tangled around mine as we walked through the busy street of Disneyland. The sky was getting darker by the minute as I admired everything, especially the chocolates.

Honestly, Elsa was just spoiling me real good and a bit much, telling me that she'd already ordered a whole pack of chocolate that was just extremely expensive for me to even afford when I wasn't even looking.

_You sneaky cat. _

Elsa tilted her head to me, seeing me with a happy go lucky expression and just couldn't help feel so glad and proud. She breathed out loud and squeezed my hand.

I looked up.

"Something fascinating to you, Miss Smith?" she asked, obviously loving my expression.

I shrugged. "You just spoil me a lot, you know?"

"I've told you," she replied, looking out to the street now. "If there's one thing that I want to do, that one thing is to spoil the hell out of you."

"You brought me a car!" For god sakes.

Elsa brushed her hair back, sighing as she looked up to the nearly dark sky. "What did you expect me to buy you?"

I shrugged again, but this time, I scoffed in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Oh, I don't know, an old dirty farmers truck? Oh, maybe, nothing?"

She laughed this time. She'd been laughing a lot lately.

_Glad to see her happy now._

"If you really want, I can buy you a sports car and I won't even complain about the price."

I rolled my eyes and only earned a pinch on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, that's because you're all rich and stuff, owns a company, and earn millions and god knows where these money even come from or go to."

She smirked. "Well then since you know I'm a millionaire, then maybe I _should_ get you an expensive sports car." She shook her head. "No, actually, you can have the one in my garage since I never use it."

What?!

I stopped walking. "Y-You—"

"Like you said," she turned to me. "I'm a millionaire. And spoiling you with all my money isn't a problem. Why do you need to worry about these stuff when you should be worrying about how you always get so shy around me all the time, Miss Smith?"

Speechless. God damn speechless. She'd actually give me a sports car if I ever wanted one... not that I ever did say I wanted one, but gods.

She suddenly pulled me against her when I wasn't even paying attention, feeling her stomach and breast on me. I felt twisted, but she was wicked.

I wondered what kind of exercise she'd done besides boxing to make her muscles feel so tight like that.

"I want to spoil you..." she muttered to me. I shivered against her, her eyes staring—piercing me through my soul like she was constantly craving for something that I had. Oh, fuck. "You _don't_ have a say on what I get to do with my money... my money on you." Her smirk, sexy and seducing, luring and I was in constant confusion and fire.

Her voice was burning me up, making my throat feel so dry all of the sudden.

"Why constantly worry about money? It's all mine." She hugged my shoulder, ear to ear, cheek to cheek. "_You're mine..."_

Ooh...

She's mine...

I was blanking out, all flushed out just from her voice. I didn't understand how she could manage from being cute one moment ago and then become so... so... fierce and dominant like now. I couldn't understand and probably in the future, I'd never come into understanding the mysterious girlfriend of mine.

Her lips were on me now. It was a small kiss and we broke apart rather quickly, but deep down I was craving for more, for her to just eat me up.

Elsa's fingers were in my hair, brushing it away from my eyes, her eyes searching through my thoughts.

"You're mine..." she muttered.

I sighed, closing my eyes as I let her kiss my forehead.

"Come, let's go home. You have a flight tomorrow," she said, holding my hand tightly as we began to walk until, fucking hell—

I flinched and looked down on my hand, seeing her gripping on it harshly. "E-Elsa... w-what are you—"

Looking up, I was startled by the darkened eyes she had, her expression grimacing in horror and anger. She wasn't staring at me. She was staring at a man with a camera. He was looking right at us with a notepad and... He was coming this way, suddenly flashing pictures on us.

"Are you Elsa Snow?!" he shouted as he came running.

"_Shit..._ Anna, let's go," she muttered. Wow, she swore. Now that's a rare sight. But _this _was definitely a rare sight.

"Hey, where are you goin'?!" he shouted as we walked passed him. He was following us!

"E-Elsa—"

"Don't look back. Don't talk. Don't say anything. He's..." She swallowed. "He's one of those paparazzi," she muttered and immediately, she drew her arms around my shoulder, protectively.

"Hey, I have a few questions regarding to your career!" he shouted.

How disrespectful.

I turned to Elsa. "B-But I thought you said almost everyone don't know how you look like..."

"_Almost..._ everyone." Her voice was bitter.

Oh.

He was still shouting, questioning, following us from behind as we walked quickly through the crowded streets.

"Miss Snow, is that your girlfriend? Are you gay and dating now?!"

Fuck off.

We kept walking. I could feel her arms gripping even tighter around me when he asked that question. I looked up to see her eyes flaring with anger.

"E-Elsa... calm down. Just... ignore him," I tried cooing her. Ignoring wouldn't do, I knew. She looked at me, glaring at me, even but said nothing back.

"I have questions about the incident from 15 years ago! Could you please tell me what the process of your recovery is?! Who is that girl that was with you when everything started going downhill?!"

Elsa growled angrily, but still didn't turn. I had to wrap my arms around her waist, trying to calm her down. She was tearing up again, but it wasn't enough to make her bawl her eyes out. I felt hopeless for her.

"How are you getting along with your brother now ever since he'd made the decision to continue being a prodigy in piano, showing off his skills to various famous composers and to the whole world, while your skills on violin is beyond average but not to your expectations because of your injury?!"

"E-Elsa... w-what is he talking about...?" I shouldn't have asked that. She was already so furious that she was beginning to ignore me. She was so quiet that it was scaring me. I just wanted to turn around and tell the guy off before she'd get even more—

"How are you coping with your grandfather's death, knowing that you are the cause of it?!"

Oh fuck, she really did started turning back and walked straight towards him, fast and frightening. "_Fucking hell..."_ I heard her muttered angrily right before she turned back.

The paparazzi was startled at the sudden angered outburst as she grabbed him by the collar and with the back of her hand, she slapped his face, until he was down on the ground.

"W-What..." The guy blinked, staring up to Elsa, having no idea what was being done.

Oh but this time, she wasn't angry. She was just so god damn cold now, looking down at him as if he was a peasant and she was the queen, above everything in the world, having no care of anyone below her.

Her eyes flared coldly, darkly at the man, her expression unchanged as she fingered her hair back.

They never kept their eyes off of each other. Elsa wouldn't even let a single blink pass him.

She brought her hand down to see red and shook off the pain of the slash. She straightened her clothes up with a huff as I came to her, holding her arm gently. I was shaking.

Her eyes were on me now and for a second, she was looking at me so coldly too.

"L-Let's go, Elsa..." I shook her arm. How could I act so little right here, right now?

Ooh, those eyes was freezing me, warning me to get away if I don't want to see her burst.

Everyone was staring at us. I was scared. And she was fearful, hot and cold at the same time as if she was emotionally unstable. Hm. I wondered if she really was.

Elsa gently took my hand away from her arm and got down to look at the man in eye level before I could even protest, using her fingers to force his chin up to look at her.

She observed him, cold, freezing stares paralyzing him. It was scary, seeing her with an expression full of nothing. Elsa let out a little smirk, tracing the red mark she made on his cheek.

"What were you going to ask me, sir?" she asked in monotone, which ended up more of a dare to him. He gulped, staying silent and was obviously shaking from Elsa's aura.

"What do I even gain from answering your questions? What do I gain from your obsession over my personal life?" Elsa questioned.

He said nothing, but only let out a little whimper. Fuck this was scary.

She suddenly just grabbed his whole jaw, squeezing the flesh out of him, forcing him to look directly at her. He whimpered.

And there it was. Those angry eyes appeared and her hand was in a fist as if she was getting ready to punch him.

"Don't you dare talk or ask about my grandfather and my brother again like that, am I clear, sir?" she whispered angrily.

He immediately nodded. She pulled his face nearer to her and he yelped, horribly, breathing heavily to the point that he was just sweating.

"And if I see another one of you camera boys near me," she whispered to his ears. "Or if I see you following my girlfriend, I will report every single one of you, understood? And if I really feel like it, I could ruin your damn career and life. You got me?"

He nodded rapidly. Elsa lifted her hand up that was holding him down, signaling him to get the hell away from her. And so he was running in the speed of light away from us and to the already splitting crowd around us.

I was speechless when she got up from the floor, brushing her fringes back in a frustrated manner.

"E-Elsa..." I came towards her and she looked at me with so much sorrow and anger stuffed in her heart and mind.

She sighed, pushing her fringes back in exasperation and anger. "I wouldn't have to do that if—"

And in hopes that I could get rid of it, I hugged her tightly, not knowing what was really going through her mind.

"Elsa, it's okay..." I whispered, rubbing her back to soothe her into my comfort.

Fortunately, she slouched against me and sighed. "I hate those people..." she whispered against my neck, her arms squeezing me tightly.

I had nothing better to say other than 'it's okay.' She accepted that and soon enough, we went back into her car before she had second thoughts of wanting to chase that guy and beat him up.

He wouldn't stand a chance against Elsa anyway.

But I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt either so for the whole way, I just had to put a hand on her, squeezing her ever so gently so that she'd know that I was here.

We sat in the car for a while.

It was quiet, for we never got the chance to say much to each other.

But my mind was noisy as hell with even more unfulfilled questions. At least I was keeping myself busy.

Fantastic.

Elsa closed her eyes and swallowed, leaning back against her seat with her arm propped up against her forehead. She must've felt exhausted by now.

I couldn't blame her.

I let the atmosphere calm and cool for a second before asking anything that seemed not too absurd to her.

"You... have a brother?"

Hopefully, I wasn't being too nosy.

She opened her eyes and looked towards my direction but not directly at me. "I do."

"Ah..." I nodded and said nothing more.

"I'm sorry. These things are too... exhausting to begin a comfortable conversation. I hope you don't pursue what just happened back there. I wouldn't know what I should say."

I nodded. "It's expected."

Elsa started the engine and drove down the road in silent, expecting me to ask more questions. She sighed as she turned on the radio and turned down the volume.

"Go on. Ask me," she offered. Pretty forced, if I must say.

But what a nice surprise!

"I-I don't want to ask you if it makes you feel uncomfortable!"

She smirked. "You know me well, Miss Smith." Her hand was on mine now. "You are leaving for New York tomorrow."

"I am." I smiled.

Bringing my hand up to her lips, she kissed my knuckles and still managed to stay on the road. "I will take you to the airport if you are willing to stay home with me tonight if that's okay."

Hm.

"That's... good. Yeah."

She took a glimpse at me and smirked again. "What are you thinking now, Miss Smith?"

"N-Nothing!"

She didn't seem to believe me, but I decided that she did.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Um... what?

I was super flushed and tried speaking as I was opening and closing my mouth constantly, but no words could come out. She started chuckling.

"So you are thinking about stuff like that, huh?" she asked. "Dirty girl." Fuck!

"I-I'm not thinking about anything!" I shouted over the screaming blushes that were extending from my face and now, downward to my body.

She just laughed, shaking her head as if she didn't want to believe me and all the way through back home, we were just enjoying each other's presence and silence, hand in hand.

* * *

**Smut!**


	23. Chapter 23: Earned It

**Warning: soft BDSM containing spanking, bondage, blindfolding, denial.**

* * *

"Tired?" she asked as she continued to drive through the night.

I stretched, yawning in my seat. Today was a proactive day, indeed and the stars that were following Elsa's car and through the night were just fabulous. I looked out, clearly seeing nothing but a blanket of darkness on top of us with glitters of stars.

"Get some sleep," she offered, but I shook my head.

I held her hand. "It's fine," I muttered. "We're almost there anyway."

"Then maybe you should call your friend."

I stared at her in a confused manner. "What for?"

Her eyes rolled towards me for a second before getting back on the road. "You wouldn't want him worrying about you disappearing when you are just going to sleep in my place."

She was right.

With a nod and with much disappointment, I let go of her hand and took out my phone. She fingered her hair back from her eyes. She gazed at me for a moment, making sure that I was really calling Kristoff, her eyes warm, but protective and possessive.

It wasn't long until Kristoff agreed to let me go to Elsa's home after some little teasing and stuff.

I hanged up, sighing and rolling my eyes. But I was smiling.

Elsa looked over to my side, was quiet for a moment until she asked me about what I said.

I didn't say much about what I'd told Kristoff, but—

"He was just teasing me and stuff," I told her. She shouldn't pry too much about it. "It's nothing that special, really," I chuckled nervously.

She smirked. "Teasing? You and me?" I crawled back to get comfortable on her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "What is it that's so special that made him want to tease both of us, Miss Smith?"

_What is so special about you, Elsa Snow that makes me want to stay? Perhaps I know the answer to that for quite a long time now. _

I rolled my eyes. "Our relationship, probably." Sarcastic. She should've known this already.

It was suddenly quiet. I looked up to see her with a serious expression this time, her eyes not even looking at me. She'd do that sometimes.

Breathing in and out loudly, her eyes forcing to look to her side window for a second before getting back to the road, she asked, "What good do you see in me?"

What good?

If I didn't know, I would've tried guessing what I had in my mind.

Picking up my head up to looking at her, I was forced to look out towards the nearly empty, dark road. I didn't expect myself to avoid gazing at the light of her eyes, all flared up through the night with its ocean blueness.

"I don't know," I muttered to her.

A smirk before a little frown came upon her. "Unacceptable answer. Do some critical thinking, Miss Smith."

Wow, acting as a teacher now.

"Yes, Miss Snow, I will," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Quietness took over for a while until I knew what I was going to say to her. And for the fun of it, I raised my hand to my "teacher".

"Yes, Anna?" She was playing along! Yes!

My mind was laughing just really loudly now, enjoying the goddamn show.

"I know the answer to your question, Miss Snow!" Unintentionally shouting and she was flinching for a bit.

"Answer the question. There's no reason for you to be shouting," the "teacher" said.

I laughed and pecked on her cheek before everything turned serious. I swore she was smiling. "I just... I see you as someone that needs some... fixing," I said. I still had a lot more to say, but I was expecting her to really saying something along the lines of "I'm sorry" or "What can I do to make myself better for you" blah, blah, blah. Shut up, Elsa Snow.

She didn't interrupt though and was gladly and politely listening to what I had to say.

I looked down to our hands that were wrapped against each other.

"I see you as someone that respects when she needs to, be polite when she has to, and... and..." And maybe I was having a bit of a hard time.

"You're just wow, really beautiful, like, gosh how are you still human right now?! And also, you're always so serious when you need to, so like... commitment on stuff! And... ugh, Elsa I just love you. You have bads and goods and so do I! But that doesn't mean I won't love you any less."

And she was grateful, smiling like that so adorably.

"These seem more like compliments."

I blinked. "I mean, when I think of goods, I think of compliments. Is... that what you're not looking for?"

She shook her head and kissed my forehead. "Thank you. I just needed some—"

"Reassurance." I smiled. I knew what she wanted.

"You know me well, Anna," she replied, sounding quite surprised, if you ask me. I beamed delightfully and proudly. She put her palm on my head, pushing me against her shoulder, her fingers brushing through my hair gently—loving the feeling, her presence and her skin on me.

She wasn't smiling, but I knew in the inside, her heart was beating just as hard and just as loud as mine.

Letting myself close my eyes, I fell asleep on her while she continued to bring us back home.

I woke up with the sudden realization that I wasn't beside Elsa in the car, but was in a room filled with nothing but whiteness, glass table by the far corner and—oh.

Elsa's home.

A thin white blanket was wrapped around my body and I was sure my clothes were changed. And surely, it was when I got out of bed and had a white blouse over my torso and nothing but panties underneath. I looked around to see my clothes folded neatly on the glass table, my shoes just below it.

Still with a bit of a foggy, sleepy mind, I managed to stretch myself out and decided to go out to find Elsa.

Apparently she was cooking dinner and god, the smell of the food was just amazing.

"Elsa...?" I groaned, looking around in the bright light to see her in a black blouse with nothing underneath and an apron. I yawned and smacked my lips. Her legs... gods...

She turned to me with a smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in a few moments."

I nodded, just standing in the middle of the living room, tempting to just lie down on the cool floor and just fall back to sleep until she managed to come over to me and shake me awake in her gentle arms.

"Wake up, Anna," she laughed. I nodded, lazily.

Before I knew it, she brought me into the bathroom and turned the faucet on.

"Wash your face," she commanded, suddenly flicking cold water towards my face. I groaned, getting away from her, but she held me tight with her arms gripping around my waist.

"Wash or you won't be eating chocolate cake this evening."

Alright that got me.

I quickly opened my eyes widely and dumped handfuls of cold water towards my face, forcing myself to wake. She watched me wash myself thoroughly. I groaned. I wanted to sleep more... but chocolate cake...

Tempting.

She handed me a fluffy—probably an expensive—towel to me. I wiped myself clean.

"Chocolate cake," I whined, handing the towel to her. I looked down. Legs...

She smirked, pinching my cheek and I looked up. "After dinner. Come."

I pouted, but decided to end that pout when she wasn't even paying attention to me. I wanted to get her attention.

_Fucking attention whore. _

Shut up, brain.

Dinner was delicious and peaceful, and I was getting a second helping, jumping up and down with the wonderful taste in my mouth. Elsa couldn't help it but love how I was having such a nice appetite.

She talked. A lot.

She touched. A lot as well.

Like, Elsa was trying to make it up for me from doing all the things she had done by doing all this. I didn't mind it. Not at all.

I was pleased.

Bringing myself up to her as she washed the dishes after eating, I hugged her from behind, my hand locking against the other one as I pressed myself softly against her back and her stomach.

"Did you carry me back home?" I muttered against her soft and vanilla scented skin. I breathed into her smell. She smirked.

"You are very light, I must say."

I seemed proud, for I was just chuckling and puffing my chest slightly out.

"Go take a bath," she told me as she turned the faucet off. I was going to ask if she wanted to take one with me, but she obviously denied it with a very bad reaction. She turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes, anxious and sorrowful. I was mildly confused when I heard a sigh and saw a shake of her head.

Her eyes were on the ground now. Elsa leaned against the side of the sink, and put her hands on the side of the sink.

"Y-You can't?" I asked. Why not?

"I want to," she replied, regretfully. "Just not now. Not until I am fully able to—ready to really open up." Oh. What a shame.

It was awkward for the moment.

She closed her eyes. "I've told you before haven't I? It's personal." But everything that we had done together or alone was always personal. I never hid nor did I ever complain about 'personal'.

For fuck sakes, we had sex. What was so hard about taking a bath with me?

Her fingers were under my chin now. I looked up and swallowed.

"There's cake waiting for you when you're done taking a bath," she whispered.

Oh no.

She'd now trapped me into her hands and voice.

But now I wanted her, not cake. And obviously, she would taste better if I were to eat her up.

I was turned around by her arms and was pushed to the bathroom. I hadn't realized.

"Take a quick bath. It'll be waiting," she muttered and kissed the nape of my neck before heading back out. I cringed from her lips on me. I flung myself around to meet her eyes, making sure she was looking at me before she could even leave. I held her arm and pulled back. She stared at me for a moment and smirked until Elsa took my chin in her fingers, thumb brushing under it. Our eyes met, wanting and craving in silent. Squeezing it gently now, she pulled my chin in quietly and without a say, she pulled me against her slowly and—

I sighed loudly against her lips, sparks flying and swimming above and in my head. Her lips and tongue were gentle with me, her touch making me crave more of her, lusting for her body and soul and I couldn't help out the moan that escaped as she now captured my throat with her teeth, sinking in harshly.

For a reason, I needed some more of those kisses, much heavier than that, much sloppier.

_Fucking sexual urges, gods. _

I wanted to stop, but then continuing just seemed so fucking good—because it _felt_ so fucking good...

But she stopped anyway without a single warning after a while.

She slowly picked her head up from my throat with a final and a light flick of a tongue, licking my overly sensitive skin. I felt her eyes on me, watching my reaction of wanting to resist her eyes, her touch, her body against me making it seem like I was one of her captured prey. She was devouring me with those dark blue eyes.

I groaned as she stared at me. I shivered. I accepted. My body accepted, had given up.

Her fingers traced my neck slowly, lightly and the mark she imprinted on me.

Her eyes were on my skin, but not on me and until she finally met my eyes, it was dark and so hungry and thirsty. I loved those eyes. I bit my lips, keeping myself from squeaking an unpleasant moan.

"I can't even get enough of you, why is that, Miss Smith...?" she sighed out. I felt conflicted.

She held my wrists over my head and pushed my back against the wall.

I gasped. "E-Elsa..." So hot. It was getting so steamy. Not from the running hot water, but it was between us... and her...

Her breath was tickling my skin, her nose on mine. My eyes were down on her lips, hungry for more, yearning and begging. I licked my own as it wanted the taste of the ones in front of me.

I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding harder than ever. "Please..." I begged, having no clue what I was actually begging for.

Her eyes met mine now. "Please...?" How teasing.

_I... I don't know. _

When I didn't say anything more, other than letting her listen to the sound of me trying to get some air, she let go of my wrists and backed away. I didn't know why she looked so serious now, so cold and distant. I didn't get it.

But she smirked.

"Go take a bath. I'll bring you clothes," she muttered, now not looking at me. She left. I was left behind.

Left in arousal, left in loneliness in the room.

It couldn't be helped. I sighed as I quickly took my clothes off and enter the comfortably warm water that almost made me fall asleep in it before Elsa came knocking on the door.

"May I come in?" she asked on the other side, voice muffled.

I debated whether I should cover myself up. Oh well.

Putting my arms around my breasts and curling myself up in a ball, I answered with a nice, "Come in!"

I found it amusing that she had her hand on her eyes as she put the clothes on the hanger.

She paused before leaving, chuckling at me.

I was confused. "I can't see you, but I know you're staring," she said. Her arms lowered down to her side to display her gorgeous blue eyes. I screamed silently, my eyes widened as she stared at my body, her arms crossed against her chest. It was hard, telling what she was feeling and thinking right now. Oh my. How could I be blushing now?

Why should I be scared? She'd seen me naked before!

She breathed in loudly and looked around the room for a short while before landing her eyes on me with a smirk. She waved.

"I'll see you outside," she began as she started striding out to the door and god, I didn't care if she was doing this on purpose or not, but her hips! And legs! The way it swayed left to right was making me gulp and salivate. And even after she closed the door, for a long time, I was still staring emptily at the door.

When I got out of the bath, Elsa was just standing in behind the glass wall, looking out to the night, yet bright with lights from cars, skyscrapers and stars. She'd turned the light off already, the lights from the outside glimmering through the dark, enough to make the overly spacious room glow. A blue silk robe was wrapped around her body loosely; making sure every curve was visible to my vision and clearly imprinted in my head, her cleavage always visible. She hadn't notice me staring yet—or maybe she could be ignoring me from a distance, for she didn't want to be disturbed as she admire the beauty of the city below her. She had a rocks glass in her hand, containing shots of whiskey and balls of ice.

I leaned against the wall, arms around my waist, admiring her as she drank her whiskey, twirling the glass in her hand. She stared at it as the liquid shined through the night and light.

"You just like to keep quiet and just stare, don't you?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I shrugged. "You keep my attention."

She turned her head to me, smiling. "Perhaps I should turn your attention to something else other than me."

I blinked, tilting my head. "How so?"

She turned to the kitchen and towards the fridge. Two plates of chocolate cake came into view in her hand. And I was beaming in delight, running up to her.

"CAKE!" I shouted. She smirked.

"I told you so," she replied as she grabbed two forks as I continued to stare at the cakes blankly, drooling basically.

She told me so.

It didn't take too long to finish the cake, getting another helping. And Elsa poured some whiskey for me too.

And we talked.

Talked about the most random things we could think of, actually. And we were happy.

We sat together behind the piano, my head lying down on top of the lid. She did the same, tracing her finger on the edge of the glass cup around and around, staring at me in silence and sound of nothing was just so... familiar and warm. It was peaceful, but not too peaceful, for we could hear cars racing up and down the road.

Fingers from me were on Elsa's hair now, sweeping them back, my nails scratching her scalp softly. And she purred, hummed and closed her eyes, loving this feeling of me on her, humming at the sweet sensation of me on her.

"Do you want to hear something...?" she whispered, grabbing my hand, kissing the back. Yes!

I nodded excitedly and picked my head up. Drinking a mouthful of whiskey, she put the glass on top of the piano and opened the lid as I continued to sip slowly, trying not to choke myself. Ugh, it burned.

_How is that she can take whiskey that easily?_

But now, I didn't care because her playing... it was so perfect, so beautiful...

Her fingers were doing the magic, pressing on each key gently and with ease as if it was a part of her. I watched her, loving the wonderful sound that she was creating, loving the way she had her eyes closed, really just enjoying her own music. The way she eyed the piano keys blankly with an expression full of seriousness, god, she was just so beautiful, glowing in the night sky. But the tune... it was so gorgeous, so... sad at the same time. It was slow and gentle, but it pressured my heart, letting it slowly ache.

"It's called "Lost My Pieces," she said, opening her eyes to look at me as she continued to play.

I smiled. "It's amazing." Like you.

She mirrored my expression with gentleness. "I composed it."

Even more perfect.

"Since when do you compose?" I questioned. She left me hanging with no reply.

She grimaced and didn't look at me now. Her playing stopped abruptly. A sigh could be heard from her and deep down in the bottom of her heart, I knew she didn't want to talk more about it and deep down in my heart, I knew I needed to know more about her. That is, if she'd ever open up to me. But I knew she was opening up to be as fast as she could possibly go.

She downed the rest of her whiskey like it was nothing. Not a cough could be heard from her either. "I've..." she started soon enough without me saying much. "I've started when I was in high school." She laughed. "Everything I've done from the start to hurt so many people took place in high school." Was she drunk?

The ice in the cup clanked together against the glass and each other as she twirled the empty glass in the air. Obviously, we paid no attention. She put it down on top of the piano now. Her eyes were sorrowful. I felt uncertainty from me and her.

She stared at me, all serious and perplexing now, crawling up to me, her cleavage just in the right view in front of me. Her front leaned towards me, trapping me with her arms behind my back. I gasped, letting my hand roam around her front as she pushed me against her.

"And I've done some stupid stuff to hurt you," she muttered, her hand making its way to the back of my neck. She tilted her head, licking her lips.

My heart. Stop pounding, heart.

I stared down to her breasts.

I stared up to her lips.

Hungry... so hungry...

My hands were in a fist, clenching on the leather seat now as I continued to stare into her darkened eyes. It kept me trapped into her stare. The sight of her right now was just captivating, seductive, burning me. It punished me. I swallowed, letting her glare at me with intensity. "How are you okay with me?" she asked.

How could I answer her when she was just so near me, teasing me with the way she licked her lips, tempting me as I imagined myself kissing her, letting her lips ravage me, letting myself give my own body up to her as if she owned my body and soul. And by now, I realized how hot I was becoming as she leaned even closer to me, bringing me even closer to her until we could both feel each other's breath brushing each other's skin.

My face was getting red, hot—so hot that I swore I was sweating.

Her touch on me was feather-like, tickling me and making me feel like a fragile thing, something special, and something that belonged to her. I belonged to her.

I groaned, letting my chest heave in and out hurriedly as if it wanted— _craved_ for more contact from Elsa. It was getting harder to breathe when she was just waiting for something to happen, when she was just quietly, drawing my blank soul towards her with empty thoughts or maybe with the thoughts of wanting to ravage me, making me hers for the night—forever like a beast.

I bit my lips, my eyes trailed down to see her cleavage, loving the paleness of her skin and curve. I gulped, sounding very desperate. My fingers twitched, wanting to touch her, wanting her to touch me, grab me—

"How are you okay with someone like me?" she asked again. I looked up, silencing my dirty thoughts.

She'd noticed my eyes all dark and lustful. And if she had the ability, she might actually see how heavy my breath was.

The courage was brilliant. I was suddenly glad that I had some alcohol to begin with. "Because I love you..." I said, wrapping my arms around her neck, nails scratching lightly behind it. "So... much..." I sighed, closing my eyes.

Her fingers were on my chin now, her rough touch forcing my eyes up to look into hers. I groaned excitedly as she wrapped her fingers around my bare thigh, fingers teasing me as it came close to my most intimate part in the most gentlest gesture and I just wanted her to just be rough, touch me wherever she liked, grab me, push and pull me. I wanted to kiss her, tongue on tongue, teeth against teeth. I wanted to hand myself over to her—her hand on me.

"Elsa..." I sighed, looking at her with eye lids half opened.

She stopped. Removing herself from me, she closed the piano lid. I blinked the arousal away.

"Come sleep with me," she whispered. I hadn't had a clue of what kind of 'sleep' she meant by that, but okay.

God damn it.

I swallowed as she took my hand. I ruffled with my hair, frustrated that the little sexual tension ended quickly. She took my chin in her hand, fingers gently brushing under it.

"Smile," she said. I smiled.

"That's better."

Control freak.

I got up, but all of the sudden, she had her arms around my back and the back of my knee. I yelped happily as she picked me up from the floor, laughing into a kiss I implanted on her lips as if I weight nothing to her. She was grinning now as she walked through the hall to my bedroom, kissing my lips in the process. I wrapped my arms around her neck, continuing this sweet, sweet moment before she plopped me down on bed and laid down next to me.

I hummed lightly, beautifully as we faced each other, her fingers in my hair, my fingers around her waist, keeping her close to me.

I closed my eyes, feeling Elsa's soft lips on my forehead. And after a while of her wrapping her arms around me, I opened them, just to see her sitting up from bed, her fingers and lips not on me. "Elsa?"

She smiled as she turned herself around. "I'll be back in a second. I'm just going to take my pills."

She kissed my forehead again and was out the door in no time and was back in no time before I even realized because I was just about to fall asleep. She had her hands in her pockets.

Laying back down again, I had myself against her chest, my arms around her waist and not letting go. Her scent was delicious and amazing as always.

"You're still taking pills..." I mumbled. She wrapped her arms around me as she got comfortable.

"It helps," she replied, lifting my chin up to look at her.

"Does... it really...?" I murmured, not believing her. She was silently looking at me until she shook her head.

"No, it doesn't."

I frowned.

"Then why...?"

"It helps to think that it does work." That was discomforting. "Don't worry about it." I worried.

But I decided to not pursue it if she was this uncomfortable talking about it, but she wasn't too uncomfortable and neither was I because she just continued hug me tightly in bed with nothing in mind, but a smile on our face.

I hummed as our lips met. Gods... it felt amazing to kiss her and it was getting better each time we did such an act. We pulled away with her eyes ogling on my lips and then back up to meet my shining teal eyes. She kissed me again. It felt harder, rougher this time, just how she liked it. Gods...

I clenched and pull on the hem of her robe and moaned into her lips, drowning myself into her and in pleasure. I felt hopeless as I felt her soft, craving tongue licking my lips lightly.

"Mmm... ah..." I gasped, feeling her tongue on but not in me rougher now, her fingers in my hair, pushing and pulling softly, but getting harder each time until my head could just be pulled up by her rough hands.

Immediately, she pulled away from me and got on top of me, straddling me, her eyes hard and empty as she had her way on me, making sure that I was all in her hands and control. I felt lifeless. I melted into her hands and into her intense eyes. I could tell she was stripping me naked in her mind.  
"Elsa..." I called out, loving the touch of her, loving how I was just surrendering to her without a fight, hating myself for being this weak against her. I'd gladly resist her, if it weren't for her lips that I yearned for so much, for her to just take me to another world. Her dominant self was just irresistible. I couldn't fight back.

Her palms were on my wrists now, gripping it harshly. Her body was against me. My mind was blocked up when she tilted her head, observing my breathless state with cold empty eyes.

I shivered, groaned when a little smirk made its way to those delicious, candy lips.

"Sexy..." she muttered. "So... sexy..." And as harshly as she ever wanted, she slammed my arms above my head and on the dozen pillows below me. Her eyes were dirtied in lust, covered and colored in the darkest of the blue. I wanted to get it even more dirty and ugly. Her body was cold against mine, her breasts soft as ever as it pressed down against my body.

I gulped, looking up to see her staring down on me.

_I've been a good girl for too long..._

My heart pounded. My mind fogged with nothing but her.

Miss Snow...

"Mine," she muttered.

Your hunger for me...

I groaned, feeling her breath on me, lips skimming against lips. "All mine."

... So possessive...

"Ah... mm..." I moaned against her, feeling her hands tightening around my wrists, her forehead against mine and I knew she was just staring at my useless body, her eyes overwhelming everything that I contained inside of me, possessing me. And the growls she made, the breath she took, I wanted to hear more of it.

And the roughness that we both yearned for in each other, we had it in a kiss, tongue on tongue, teeth against teeth and fuck... it felt so dirty, but yet, here I was below her once again, enjoying every moment to fill the unfulfilled lust I had mustered inside of me for so long and I was sure, Elsa couldn't even hold herself back either.

"Mmm... ah.., El... sa..." I moaned, barely even talking now as I buried myself in the sea of moans.

With a strand of saliva attached to both of us, she pulled away, seeing me all breathless, blank, and mesmerized.

She licked her lips and stared at my poor lost soul.

"Please..." I groaned out. Please, please, please...

I wanted her.

_I need you._

Her hands went down, never leaving my skin, always making me die in frustration. But those eyes... dark... lust... Mmm.

_Sex..._

Slowly, she had her hands on the buttons of my shirt and undid it. It was a painfully slow process and I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually doing that on purpose for a tease—always a tease.

She was a fucking tease.

"Keep your hands up," she commanded when my front was already bare.

I nodded, letting her take my clothes off, her eyes kept on my body. "Beautiful..." she whispered, but I could hardly hear it. Elsa looked up and slow got down to kiss my lips, hands on my cheeks keeping me in place. My breathing hitched, feeling her tongue in me and I moaned into her hands and mouth.

And before I knew it, she pulled away, leaving me whining for her to come back to me. "Close your eyes," she commanded. I did as I was told fast because I was so fucking desperate in need for someone to touch me.

Please hurry. Please _fuck _me.

Hard. Harder if you must.

My hearing sharpened. I could hear her taking her robe off as it slid of her slender body and down on the floor and god, I felt it. I felt her core pressed against my stomach as she sat back down on me, all wet, all moist and soft. I groaned at the feeling of her against me. I heard it—what was I hearing?

Metal.

And I felt it. A cloth going around my eyes and behind my head. "E-Elsa?"

"Don't look. Don't touch. Just feel."

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but black.

Did she... blindfold me? Holy shit.

But when I meant hard, I didn't mean something like this. Or was I really expecting something like this to happen to me? Me really being a submissive, her really dominating me and torturing me in pleasure? I wanted this? Did I?

Well... maybe.

Metal was wrapped around my wrists. I tugged, trying to keep my arms apart from each other. It wasn't budging!

"Don't touch. Don't look," she repeated to me. Ha, I couldn't do both of these things anyway.

"E-Elsa..." I felt her fingers tracing down my cheeks... to the croak of my neck and down my breasts so painfully slow and I groaned at her teasing fingertips as if she was savoring the touch of my skin on her fingers. And she was gone.

I sighed frustratingly, feeling nothing but air on top me. I heard her getting out of bed, her feet tapping softly on the marbled floor as she walked around the bed. My hair was rising, feeling her dark stares on me.

"Feel," she whispered. I could feel.

"Listen."

I listened.

She was beside me now, fingers on my stomach. I sighed again, not so relaxed. My breath was so ragged; it was so hard to breathe. I felt air. I couldn't feel Elsa against me, but her fingers just barely against my skin. This was frustrating, exhausting... somehow, arousing... "Please... Elsa..." I begged. Arousal was spreading quickly; the wetness spreading through my core and down my thighs was downright uncomfortable and needed to be treated with instant care. And it was starting to throb.

But what was this? I was handcuffed and blindfolded. I didn't mind it? At all? Really.

Because I was too blinded with my own lust and arousal and the craving for Elsa's body on mine.

Fuck...

I felt her fingertips barely on me, gliding around my skin as if it was a skating rink.

"Listen to yourself..." she whispered. "Listen to your heart. What does it say?"

I groaned, ignoring everything she'd just said, but paying complete attention to the contact of the tingling sensation coming from her fingertips to my core.

"Answer." She brought her nails to my stomach, scratching it from under my breasts and down. It dug deeply into my skin. Fuck—I arched my back, feeling more of her against me.

I answered her. "You... It wants all of you... please..." _I want all of you..._

Fingers were gliding down from my stomach softly now and to the top of my pubic bone. Stopped.

She ignored what I said. "What do you feel?"

"I-I feel fingers... I feel you..."

"What do I feel?" she asked herself.

Her fingers were off of me. She was walking again. She was staring again. I could only imagine how she looked like.

How she looked at me.

"What do you need?"

Hands were on my legs now, gliding upwards from my knee and thighs painfully slowly and so feather-like. She held firmly to my thighs as it continued to close to my burning, throbbing, wanting sex.

I couldn't take it. I was whimpering, wanting her to come back to me. I wriggled under her hands.

"Needs." Commanding.

"You..." I whispered. Obeying.

She halted. "You...?" she repeated silently after me.

The blankets shuffled below us as she got on top of me now, hovering about me. I felt restless. I needed this.

"Please..." I begged, feeling her sitting against my stomach, her hands still on my thighs, thumbs brushing against my wet inner thighs, before she brought her fingers on my cheeks, touching me gently, counting freckles with her eyes, lips, fingers.

"Safe word. Do you understand what it is?"

I groaned and nodded.

"Then safe word for today will be, 'snowflake'. Understood?"

"Yes..." I sighed.

"But you won't be needing it."

It was for a while until this had silence passed. I could feel the cold stare that she was giving me, her fingers scratching my stomach. I groaned.

"Ah..." I felt her lowering herself down against my body, her cold lips against my neck, breath warm on my skin but cold as she breathed. Absurd sounds of sucking, moaning and licking could be heard as she kissed my skin, worshipping and counting every speck of freckles, her hands cupping my breasts. I wriggled below her, gasping and moaning as she controlled me.

My inner thighs and sex were getting soaked. It throbbed each time she growled and moaned slightly with that oh, so sexy voice of hers while she kissed me—and she bit!

I arched my back, feeling her stomach on mine when she really did make a red bruise from her bite. "Elsa...mmm..." I called out, wanting to just call her name forever.

She shushed me with a kiss on the lips, her tongue filling me with satisfaction and thirst. And I was helpless to her.

"Feel me..." she whispered to my ears. I shivered, goose bumps taking over my voice instead.

I couldn't see. I could feel. I could hear. Never touch.

And she continued to bite my skin, driving me insane, moaning like crazy, wanting her to just fuck me so fucking hard, however the fuck she liked—

_Because she leaves me wanting more. _

My ears burned as she licked my earlobes, with the occasional biting and nibbling. I felt one of her hands in my hair, my braid, tugging harshly. I groaned as she did that, and I started tugging my own cuffs.

"Hah... Elsa... Ooh..." Please.

But I felt empty. More, I wanted to tell her. But my voice was caught in the sea of moans.

"Hurry..." I whispered. But she didn't even bother listening to me, taking her god damn time.

"Patience..." she murmured and without warning, she grabbed my breasts, and squeezed harshly, fingers twisting—

"GODS!" I groaned loudly, lifting my head up abruptly and falling back down to the pillow as the sensitive feeling of my buds twisting around from her fingers continued and slowly subsided with her tongue and lips on my neck and—

Smack.

"UGH! E-Elsa..." I cried, feeling burning stings on my thigh. Metals were clanking against each other around my wrists.

"Patience," she repeated.

It throbbed, hurt, needing the touch of her fingers in me.

I pressed my face against my upper arm, biting my lips as I tried to contain the loud cries that I was expecting to come. "Please..." I sobbed, feeling her lips against the top of breast, wet tongue pressed against my hot skin. And she bit it. Claiming me her own. I pressed myself against her, needing her so badly that I had no care of what she was going to do next.

I almost stopped breathing.

But I cared enough to feel her tongue pressed flat against my nipple, my other breast wrapped around by her hand, kneading it gently like dough.

I let a moan escape from me. And another as she wrapped her lips around my bud and began to suck. Hard. I arched my back continuously, trying to finding a comfortable position, trying to not come just by her mouth on my breast.

"Elsa! Please!" I cried out, tugging against the cuffs. "Touch me..." Begging now. Help me out here...

Smack.

Oh... fuck!

"Shit..." I murmured, arching my back through the stinging pain and earned another. And with another lick, she pulled herself away.

"What did I tell you about swearing?"

I stayed silent, huffing and puffing, having no care for the world.

And she was teasing, trailing her hand down to my pubic bone, just barely enough for it to touch my core. I was really begging for it now. "Elsa..." I cried. "Oh... Elsa... fingers... please..."

Her body shuffled lower, lips still on my skin, hair sprayed everywhere against my body, tickling and torturing me. Her soft golden hair. I wanted to grab it, feel between and in my fingers as she ravaged me into hell or heaven and either way, I'd still love it. Either way, she'd make me feel like I was in another world.

But this indeed was torture.

I loved it.

My fingers were in a fist now, anticipating and expecting. Wanting.

She wasn't being nice at all. But it felt so nice and incredible.

"I'll make you scream..." she murmured. Fuck!

"Hah..." I sighed, burying myself in that husky voice of hers.

I could feel her breath between my legs as she forced them open, forced them to become wider and wider until I could almost do a split. I could feel her thumb rubbing against my sensitive inner thighs, slowly nearing my outer lips, spreading it apart that revealed whatever was behind it. The noises coming from my sex sounded so erotic and dirty as it throbbed, the noises she was making as she stared at my parts were so low, so sexy, and I couldn't help out a groan.

I burrowed my face into my pillow.

"Help me..." I muttered to her, aching in pain, needing to be touched.

Fingers were twitching from her, dying to touch me, destroy me if she really wanted to.

I twitched and bulked as she began to touch me, thumb pressing against my clit, my voice crying out as she added a finger into me slowly.

"God... Elsa..." I moaned. She paused.

"Don't come until I tell you to."

No. No. Fuck.

I shivered as she told me that, knowing that I would come any time now. And she'd barely touched me!

_Shit... oh shit..._

I was sweating now as her fingers started going in and out painfully slowly; occasionally pressing against the wall harshly and fuck, I was at the verge of coming every time she did that. But I endured. My arms hurt and were tired. I couldn't see her at all.

Her breath was hot against my burning, wet skin. And I kept myself busy with the sighs and moans.

I felt her tongue now being replaced from her finger pressing against my clit. And she sucked. Hard. Fuck, what was she trying to do?

"E-Elsa... oh my god..." Oh my god, indeed.

Why was she making this so difficult?

But I continued to cry, bucking my hips at her if I really needed to, feeling her teeth and tongue scrapping against me and in me. I could smell it. Everything.

The sound her sucking—shit!

With her might, she bit my soaking lips, hard.

"Elsa... oh god... Elsa... please!" I sobbed, already pressing myself against her mouth even more as she soothed my pain with her tongue and sucking. I was breathing, my heart pounding so heavily, that I thought I was going to die from pleasure and pain.

But she didn't have to energy to even listen to me, continuing to do her own thing, but now gently.

"E-Elsa... I-I'm gonna—" Everything stopped.

"Ah..." I groaned, feeling emptiness below me. I arched my back and fell down, disappointed and exhausted.

She growled. And I was left unsatisfied when she pulled away all together and came back up.

She grabbed my cheeks harshly and kissed me in the roughest manner. I groaned in frustration, in pain, in god, fucking arousal. Shit...

I tasted myself.

I couldn't think and was so blank that I didn't even care what I tasted.

I needed to become undone. I needed this so badly.

"Elsa..." I groaned as she pulled herself away, her fingers still playing with me—her lips playing with mine, licking and breathing on my neck. Fingers began to press hard against my clit, swirling gentle circles around it. I arched my back, my sex pressing against her hand. She stopped moving now though.

Frustrated, I begged, "Please... Elsa, I want to come... please..." I could already imagine her with a nasty smile across her face.

"I told you... I'm going to make you scream for me..." she sighed into my ears, tilting her head and looking at me with lust and desire, eyes dark and dirtied. "You hear me?"

"Yes!"

"What's my name?"

"Elsa!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you! I want you to make me come!"

"Who am I to you?"

"My love! M-My girlfriend!" My Queen...

"Gods..." she muttered to herself, shivering above me, eyes on me. Her breathing hitched, I knew. Her fingers trembled on my body, but she stayed sturdy as she let them go in me, keeping her fingers inside of me, slowly pushing and pulling, making sure they rub against my tight walls.

And she brought her wet fingers away from my core, now leaving me empty, but never leaving my mouth empty as she brought it towards my mouth. My lips felt wet—both of them.

"Suck," she commanded. And I did as I was told; licking her beautiful white fingers, tasting my arousal, tongue swirling around her, hating my taste, yet god fucking, loving her taste. I heard a low growl from her as I wrapped her fingers with my tongue, wetting it, drinking her in me. "Gods..." she muttered again and pulled her fingers away and came back down to kiss me, tongue filling me in fast.

Elsa...

Oh... Elsa... my queen... _my love..._

It was rougher as she kissed me, her hands coming up to squeeze my breasts and I moaned loudly, continuously, crying for her, crying for me—hanging onto my dear life.

"Hah... mghh... Elsa... Oh, I love you..." I groaned out. She got off of me with one last kiss on top of my breast, and grabbed the back of my thigh, putting it over her shoulder, holding it in place. She positioned herself, straddling my body.

"Feel," she murmured and began pressing her core against mine. And she was moaning. FUCK! The sensation...

_Oh, fuck... her moans. _

I was moaning even louder. And I never thought Elsa would actually make such noises sound so beautifully to me.

And fuck, Elsa just sounded so hot.

_You're so beautiful, Elsa Snow..._

She kissed my ankle as she continued to push and pull faster and faster each time, skin slapping against each other hard every time our hip met. S-Shit... coming...

But I wanted to obey her, keep the game going.

"P-Please, Elsa... Oh my god!" She pressed her finger on my clit. Rubbing it now. Rubbing as hard as she could ever rub.

She stayed silent from talking, but was so audible with her soft moans and kisses.

I whimpered, trying to hold it in, trying to hold myself together. I couldn't stand it.

"E-Elsa, please! I-I can't hold it any longer!" I clenched onto the pillows below me, back arching, my heart pounding faster and faster, my breath stopped—

"Come."

And my body shook, quivered and stayed in a position for a while. My screams were silent at first, but all of the sudden, I really did end up screaming. "Oh... FUCK...!" I couldn't help the curse as I continuously jerked. She didn't even bother with me. Clearly she was too indulged in the sensation of me against her to even bother with my swears.

I tried catching my breath, trying to recollect myself together, but I was splitting apart so fast. The feeling of me exploding into pieces was just magical.

She rubbed me softly, helping me out as I came back slowly to where I belonged. I sighed, tired and overly satisfied, but overly sensitive now. I twitched as she skimmed my clit with her finger, her sex still slowly rubbing against mine until I really came down to my normal state.

And when I did, Elsa came back to me, kissing my stomach and up until she had the chance to release me from my bonds and wrapping her arms around me. I still couldn't see.

"Don't touch," she continued to say even though her arms were around me. I was extremely close to her skin, I knew.

I gulped and nodded. But I needed something more. She needed something.

"Let me make you come," I told her. She froze into position and I thought, for once, that she had a heart attack. I didn't let her speak. She never got the chance to say much anyway.

"I... I want to feel you on me..." I muttered, feeling something soft against my cheeks. I guessed it was her breasts. "Please..." But I couldn't see. I knew her expressions. Her expression of horror and disgust. I heard a gulp.

And she gave in.

With a sigh, she pulled away from me, sweeping wet fringes away from my eyes. Her body hovered over me now.

"If you do want to, then don't touch me from the top. I'll tell you what to do."

Of course.

I nodded.

"Lie on your back."

I did as I was told.

We shuffled around a bit, but she took longer. And before I knew it, she was just hovering above me, her legs on both sides of my head. Oh... Oh I knew what she wanted. The heat above me and the smell was just amazing. She needed this. I wanted this.

I took a deep breath, shivering at her smell.

"Elsa..." I sighed, engulfing myself into her scent that became stronger as she lowered herself even more to me. Liquids dripped down to my lips and down my chin. I licked. I shivered from the taste.

_Mm... you taste amazing..._

My arms went around her thighs, rubbing my fingers gently against her pale and cold—now, extremely hot skin.

"Lick me." I heard.

"Yes, ma'am..." And I obeyed.

Oh god... Miss Snow.

She lowered herself down to my opened mouth slowly and she gasped and shook from the sudden contact of my warm tongue pressed against her hot sex. Her hand was on my head, grabbing my hair and another supporting herself as it pressed roughly against my stomach. I could feel her hair nudging against my nose, loving her scent and taste.

I groaned from her taste and wow, she really tasted fine and delicious. I'd crave for more.

"Anna... hah..." she moaned. Her moans were deliciously beautiful to my ears, echoing to my mind. And it repeated like a recorder.

_Moan for me, Miss Snow. Let me give you me._

I was enjoying this so much and maybe even a bit too much, her taste as I continued to lick her, suck her clit, her moans and the way she grabbed my head, either she wanted to pull away or push herself against me so hard, rubbing herself against my mouth, so she could feel the satisfaction she needed, fucking me like a god damn whore.

I wanted her to push herself against me.

I wanted her to fuck me hard.

She didn't though. She fucked me easy.

And I liked that too.

"Oh, Anna..." she moaned. Sounds from my licking turned me on even more, the hums and desperate moans she called out were suddenly so addicting. I wanted to watch her expression. I couldn't.

_You are so different now..._

I'd only wish she'd be this gentle in bed with me all the time—what the hell was I talking about?

She was rough on me.

And I loved it.

I circled my tongue around her clit, liquids constantly going down my throat and down my chin the longer I licked her, sucked on her and make her feel like she was the queen of the castle, the queen of me.

Teeth skimmed against her bud, tongue licking her core glistering with come, twitching in arousal, and she came undone fast and sudden with her back arched, head pulled back as if it'd been a long time since she'd actually done something like this. She froze and continued to freeze in her position before she let out a loud moan; liquids came rushing out of her and into my mouth, down my chin.

She tried to contain her moans as she covered her mouth, but I knew she couldn't even manage a single squeak.

I moaned into her taste of wonder. I continued to suck and lick and drink.

I had trouble drinking her up, but I continued to drink, accepting her.

I could imagine it. The way her hair sprayed down her back as she came, hands and fingers painfully clenching onto my stomach and sides, the expression she was making, the way she breathed heavily, the way she let her fingers bury itself into her own fringes, looking nasty and sexy as fuck, gosh... it must've been so triggering and so provoking.

And fuck, her taste... how could I get enough of it?

"Oh god..." she moaned and slumped down beside me suddenly, breathing in the heaviest manner ever as if she wanted to faint. But she just laid in bed, unmoved.

I turned to the voice's direction but kept my distance. I heard shuffling.

She kissed me. I let her taste herself, but I stayed quiet until she took off the blindfold and wrap her arms around me.

I looked at her shoulder, seeing that snowflake tattoo again and a huge scar.

Gulping, my hands were beginning to come up to her shoulder before I even knew it.

"Don't..." she muttered. "Don't touch it..."

So I didn't and wrapped my arms around her waist instead, closing my eyes.

Satisfaction and yet, I was so unsatisfied with how she would actually say that.

But at least she was opening up to me slowly. It really wasn't the pace that I wanted or expected though. I gulped against her and kissed the top of chest.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered. _It's not like I have a choice. _Her arms tightened around me. I competed with her and tightened my arms around her even more. "I don't want you to leave. I'll get nightmares..." She was actually acting like a child, to be honest.

I looked up to her eyes, looking down to me with fear. Tears.

I wiped them off and kissed her lips, swiping bangs off her eyes that she didn't even bother with. "Please... don't go... I'm scared... I'm so scared, Anna... I don't want to do that again..." I recalled the moment she told me how she had choked the little girl in her dreams. How painful. And I pitied her.

A smile formed gently on my face. I searched for happiness in her. I saw none. She had none. I wanted her to be happy. For once, I wanted to see a smile.

With a sigh, I picked myself up and laid back down to wrap my arms around her neck, her head facing my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared..." she cried against me, letting herself go from her cold image, clinging onto her vulnerable side. I felt tears from her. My heart ached for her.

"It's okay... I'm here. I won't let the scary monster get you..." I mumbled to her, maybe even wanting to make her smile again. I felt sad for her. This girl was supposed to be happy being with me, supposed to be confident, not miserable and crying like now.

I couldn't believe she was shaking so badly against me, but I stayed calm and let her cry herself out. And she only slowed down when I hummed a tune to her, my hand massaging her to sleep.

But the process was slow and painful. It felt like hours had passed since I was awake and she was asleep on my chest, me hugging her, her hugging me.

Elsa was sleeping peacefully right now though, arms around me, still tight but comfortable enough.

I looked down and stopped humming, seeing her sleeping so peacefully, her expression of nothingness unchanged. Tears were still hanging onto her... and still, she was crying in her sleep.

I frowned, hearing her whimper.

She was having that dream again...

"Don't leave..." she cried. "Anna... don't go... I'm... sorry..." and she stopped. My face grimaced and twisted, hating how she was like this now. I'd never expected myself to hate this soft side. I hugged her tighter, pulling her closer to me. If I could, I wanted to just get rid of all these unhappy things she had stuffed in her heart. Anything! I wanted to bear what she had.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered to the sleeping beauty. "I'm not leaving. I promise. I'm here Elsa. I'm here. I promise..." I ended it with a smile and a kiss on her hair before I fell asleep, hugging my girl for dear life—for her life.

I... could keep the promise...

Right?


	24. Chapter 24: Often

_I stared at her as she sat across from me, fidgeting and even blushing as she took little glimpse of me. I swallow gently, trying to keep my composure. And even though I knew how to conceal my feelings well, hiding it behind my cold image, I could barely contain myself in front of her. _

_She grew up nice and beautiful. _

_Something that I never expected. _

_Something that I should be expecting... but never came up with the thought of it._

"_Um, Miss Snow, this is an interview for California State University, so if you don't mind if I ask you some questions..." _

_I shook my head. "No, of course not, what would you like to know?" _

_I knew it. _

_I wanted to deny it._

_She couldn't recognize me. I wanted her to recognize me. But at this moment, at the same time, I wanted her to forget everything and anything that she had that was a reminder of me and her together. Friends. Family. _

_I bit my tongue as she asked me a question. I frowned at her. These things that she was asking were kept as secrets and were never revealed to the media by Grandfather's request as well as my brother. It was a rule. A stupid one. _

_And as stupid as I was, I answered her because to me, revealing the worth of this company was never a big deal. I was the CEO here. I was the boss. Not even my brother could tell me what or what not to say. _

_She looked uneasy. That was what I wanted. Uneasiness. _

"_About five million each year."_

_She dropped her pen. _

_I wanted to pick it up for her, but she did it herself just fine. I had this unusual thought of her being disabled. It made me panic a little, but... I managed on looking just how I was and wanted to. _

_She asked me to repeat it. _

_I forced myself to repeat it once more. I never liked repeating myself a lot. _

_This was an exception. She was always an exception. _

_And she continued to scribble down and ask questions as I got up from my seat with a huff and towards the glass wall so I could remain calm. I kept my hands in my pocket and looked out to the busy neighboring sky scraper and started a conversation with her. _

_I turned around to see her concentrating on me as I spoke, constantly reminding myself that she had no idea who I was to her. _

_And I kept calm. Always. _

"_Do you have someone you love?" _

_She threw me off and I blinked in surprise. _

_I __had__ someone I loved. And I had another person that I loved dearly and hated constantly. _

_Frowning at her uneasy posture, I spoke. "Is this personal or...?" _

"_Oh no! This—This is really from the school newspaper. I-I'm helping a friend do the interview for him and—"_

"_No I don't." _

_She was flustered as she stared, I could tell. _

"_W-What?" _

"_I don't have a lover." _

_She cleared her throat. I watched her as she scribbled down my answer. She asked me another question. "A-Are you—" Clearing her throat again. And I waited. "Are you... gay?" _

_That's it. I had enough, I wanted to say. This was a personal manner, not business. It was just taking up my time. But here, I made an exception. The girl I once knew was here and meeting her was an accident, perhaps even fate if I hadn't noticed yet._

_I glared at her. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?" I was being extremely cold and strict to her, I knew. But this was me. My personality, my pride and I kept it. I threw my innocence a long time ago anyway and I didn't need it to be a part of me anymore. That innocent little me was gone. _

_And I came towards her as she stuttered on her own, which I plainly ignored. _

_I smirked. "I've never had someone ask me these kinds of questions, Miss Smith." _

"_A-Actually these... weren't made by me." _

"_Oh?" _

_I sat down beside her, slowly reaching for her locks of hair when she didn't move from her spot. I admired the way she shuddered under my touch. That was what I liked—what I wanted. Slowly if I must... I wanted to be closer to her again. _

"_U-Um... Miss Snow?" _

"_Elsa." Slowly. Closer. Deeper._

"_Huh?" _

"_Call me Elsa, Miss Smith." _

_And that, she did. _

_I let go of her beautiful copper hair and sat normally, staring at her as if she was the most unusual being I'd ever seen before. I felt conflicted, for once in my life. And this was as confusing as it could get, from me wanting to stay away from her to wanting to be back closer to her. _

_It frustrated me. It excited me. I managed to break my heart once again and hopefully, it would mend back slowly. _

_And we talked for moment, letting her interview me until it was to the point that she was just extremely bothered, blushing furiously as I spoke and teased her, that she wanted to leave. I let her be. _

_I asked her on a date. _

_I was sure she noticed me gasping when she asked to leave. I was even more positive that she didn't notice I was pretending to be shocked by her ask of leaving. _

_We got up. She managed to trip on her own foot. It was I that caught her as I was just in front of her. _

_I chuckled. "You alright?" I asked. And she was just beautiful. I had my hands crawling down her back and around her waist, keeping her straight. I felt shivers. Not from me, but from her. _

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, her blush completely visible to my vision. And the way she looked at me, the way I looked at her fascinated and interested me. Teal eyes, innocent and soft against my blue ones, rough, hard, intimidating her. _

_The pleasant feeling of the way she eyed me, blushed for me was indeed something that I craved for. _

_I smiled, wrapping my arms around her shoulder protectively. "I'll see you out." And I led her out to the elevator. _

"_D-Do you lead everyone out when they come here?"_

_That was funny. _

_So I had the appropriate reaction. I laughed. "Oh no, Miss Smith, no one ever comes here unless it is someone I trust, like Olaf." _

"_So... this is the first time?" _

"_Well, yes."_

_We got in when the elevator arrived. _

"_But why me?" Why her. _

_I thought about it for a moment. I wanted her. She was here. _

_And she was up against the wall now with me staring at her, propping her arms against the wall. She was staring at me so innocently. She gulped, her eyes wandering down my body until it met my eyes. I licked my lips. _

"_I find you vey... interesting," I murmured as softly as I could manage. "And you are very beautiful, Miss Smith." _

_And I let her arms go as we got out of the elevator. She was blushing so furiously. I heard a sigh from her. I knew it. She expected something... more. _

"_So can I pick you up tomorrow? Or whenever you're free so we can have some dinner together?" I asked. Olaf was far behind me, giving her a smile and a bow as usual and always. _

"_I—" I waited. "Next Thursday would be great, Elsa." _

_I nodded. _

"_Call me Anna," she offered. _

_I shook my head, chuckling. "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm much more comfortable calling you Miss Smith. So Thursday?" Why did I make the offer to her? _

"_Yep, I'll see you then." She smiled. _

_I watched her leave with a wave. _

_I sighed. "Olaf." I walked to him. _

"_Yes, Ma'am?" _

"_It's her." My voice shook. _

_He blinked and looked at me. "W-What?" _

"_It's her. Take care of her. Send her home and make sure she gets home safe." I sighed and walked past him. _

"_What about you, Elsa...?" he asked. _

_I didn't look at him. "I'm fine." And I left. I could feel him staring at my back worriedly, but then I heard him running up to Anna, called and asked her if she wanted a ride. I was gone by the time she turned around to look for me. _

_Going back into my office, I ripped my jacket and tie away from my burning body. It landed somewhere in the corner or on the couch, but I didn't care. _

_I brushed my fringes away from my eyes and walked towards the glass wall. This calmed me well. _

_But I couldn't help, feeling tears falling down my cheeks as I desperately tried to hold myself together. And really, I started sobbing, wrapping myself in my arms, shaking, gasping for a breath, leaning myself against the glass to give me some kind of support and contact. I covered my mouth to try and stop myself from weeping so hard like a baby. I should be glad. _

_And now, a few minutes later, I was completely fine, still with the thought of Anna in my mind. _

_I was fine. _

_I got a call after a while just staring emptily towards the neighboring building. _

_I didn't have the energy to answer the call. But it'd be a great distraction. _

_My grip on my phone tightened, knowing full well who was calling me. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be calling me. Two years... she shouldn't be in contact with me. _

_My eyes started to water up and I was shaking in fear, anger, and regret. But I was calm. I was used to this. Used to her control. _

_With a deep breath, I answered. _

"_Belle." _

She was beautiful and peaceful as she slept through the early morning with no fuss.

I woke up for no reason and in the sudden awareness that I was naked next to her. I decided to just stare at my beautiful blonde for a while until I really did wanted to go back to sleep and having the sudden realization that it was way too early to get up.

The day was perfect, beautiful and bright with chirping birds, bright sunshine and just a few racing cars going up and down the road. People should be going to early morning jogs now. And there was Elsa sleeping beside me, naked. She was still hugging me like a teddy bear and as if she wanted to protect me. I hugged her, nuzzling myself against the top of her head so that hers were perfectly placed under my chin and against my chest.

I smiled softly and kissed her hair.

I hoped she wouldn't wake. I was proud when she didn't as she was sleeping so peacefully with such a relaxed expression.

It was only 5AM. I should really get back to sleep before she was to wake up.

Just for a few seconds...

My fingers were in her hair, my eyes were on her beautiful expression and I felt like the happiest girl in the world. And even though it was only 5AM where most people would still be asleep, I felt like she made me the only girl that could be this happy this early in the morning. Usually, I was always the grumpy one if I were to wake up this early anyway.

But in this case, being this happy made me feel like I wasn't me at all.

I closed my eyes, wrapping myself around Elsa one more time. She was warm against me.

I ended up sleeping once more.

Four hours later, I woke up alone with my arms empty. I had a blanket wrapped around me, handcuff and blindfold laying there next to me.

Yawning and stretching, I called for Elsa. She wasn't there.

So I went out after putting on a random shirt from her closet. "Elsa?" I called out. No one answered until I found her...

The door that was locked was opened. Elsa was in that room. I could just barely see what was in there as she had the door just closed slightly.

It was strange. That room.

I frowned, shivering as I observed that room.

_What the... fuck?_

It scared me. There were music sheets everywhere piling up from the floor to being stuck on the wall. They were all over the place. No... Not only were they just music sheets, they were also ripped into pieces, X's were drawn on them in red, papers were taped against the wall, on the floor, even some of them appeared to be taped on the ceiling. Fuck, I was shivering at the mysterious and creepy sight.

There was a violin standing up straight on a stand. A white one with a little black snowflake. 

I frowned.

And I saw Elsa in a robe, standing in front of the violin. I couldn't see how she looked like, but I knew, from that posture... I knew she was looking down at it so coldly and bitterly. And I felt goose bumps already creeping out.

I gulped as she took the violin gently in her hands.

"Grandpa, you are an idiot," she muttered to the violin, voice soft, but hearing it was so rough. "I never recovered." Her chuckles were awful. And then, it was quiet again. "I've hurt her. I'm an idiot for doing that." And she frowned, taking a deep breath in and out. "Grandpa, this is what you wanted? Me with her?" she asked. "Have you ever thought about how _painful_ it is to be near someone that can't even remember? Have you ever _thought_ about how heart breaking it is to force myself away from the girl I used to love to someone that can't even remember a single thing because she was always in my mind?"

But she was speaking in such a tiny tone that I could barely hear what she was saying. In fact, I could only see her lips moving and I could only pick out some bits and pieces from her. But I stared and observed because god, I needed to know more about her and these... secrets.

Her eyes were dark, full of suffering, full of nothing.

"I've changed," she whispered. "I've changed so much. And it's all because of you." She sighed.

And I tried to continue to listen. My heart was pounding. I wanted to go up to her.

"I have Anna," she said. And I was suddenly glad to see a smile on her. "She's very beautiful. You should've seen how happy she was yesterday when we went to Disneyland. And—"

Oh no.

She turned around suddenly, glaring at the door with those sharp eyes that would just pierce through anything. Our eyes met.

Her blue eyes were like fire now.

"Anna."

Shit...

I gulped.

Slowly, she put her violin down on the stand. She walked towards me, music sheets crumbling below her feet with each step she took.

The door opened and closed as she got in front of me, her height dominant to mine and making it seem like she was the cat and I was the mouse, ready to be devoured and beaten up.

With her hands suddenly on my shoulder, she pushed me up against the door with much harshness and I flinched.

"E-Elsa..." I called out, frightened. She remained quiet and continued to stare.

That was what I was afraid of.

And this was unexpected.

I couldn't read her expression, my mind clouded with the way she stared into me.

"Anna."

I blinked. Her look was still hard on me.

Her fingers were on my chin now, so I had to look up to her. I silently gasped when she glared at me once again.

"You heard everything. You saw everything," she muttered. Oh, how angry she sounded.

And I just stared, worried about her. I smelled fear. But I stayed silent.

"I—" Talk! "W-What was it that you were talking about...?" Bad question.

I flinched as the grip on my shoulder tightened. "Nothing." A short reply. And I accepted that.

She had her hands off of me now as she forced out a ragged sigh. I'd like to believe that she'd calmed down already. "Why didn't you call for me when you first saw me?" she asked. Her roughness was gone. And easily, I let out a small grin. I was shy now because of last night.

_I did. You didn't hear._

She forced me to look at her though. "Look at me."

_Miss Snow, you control freak. _

"I-I didn't think... about that..." I quietly squeaked. Ashamed, I was. She was overwhelming me with different sensations and feelings.

With that expression of nothingness on her, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

And she tilted her head to stare, fingers in my hair.

The way I was forced up against the wall, her cornering me with that dominant touch and stare, I could feel the intense hotness surrounding us.

"You... didn't think...?" she muttered. I felt her breath. Oh... her sweet... sweet... breath...

I was speechless, hopeless, but I felt restless on her. I didn't and couldn't think. I would if I had the marvelous ability to.

I searched for the words to speak. I found nothing but blobs of gibberish. And I heard a playful scoff. "Miss Smith, have I made you blank now?" _Yes, you have Miss Snow. Now deal with it!_

But I didn't answer her, mesmerized, deep in empty thoughts. "Look at me," she spoke. And I looked.

Her control over me just amazed yet was frightening me very much.

Dark blue eyes stared back at me. She made me weak on the knee and all I ever wanted to do right now was melt into her hands. Her eyes, her voice... what did it want?

_What do __you__ want, Miss Snow?_

My heart skipped beats, jumping in random patterns.

"Miss Smith," she spoke again and my mind gasped out silently. "I do not want you to go into this room again, do you hear me? I have... _things_ that you do not want to see." _That just makes me want to see more of it. _

A meek nod answered her back and as satisfied as she was, she nodded, patting my hair. I was left feeling unwanted when fingers were off my skin.

My mind begged for her to come back.

But she was already far away to the kitchen as I stared blankly into space. "Would you like some coffee? I made some. Olaf will here any moment now, Anna so I think you should probably get something to wear in a more..." she eyed me, "appropriate manner."

I blinked and looked down. I was only wearing shirt. Oh.

"T-Then... I'm gonna take a bath..."

She looked up from her coffee brewer. "When is your flight?"

"3PM."

She smiled. "We have plenty of time. Go ahead, take a bath."

I nodded and did as I was told and as I wanted. The bath was cozy and warm. But I'd been thinking as I sank myself deeper into the body of water. I blew bubbles as I continued to think deeply, soaking myself into the water and into the thought of Elsa. The way she acted just now was very... strange. Different, I'd say.

She was still a mystery. A puzzle. A game. A stubborn one too.

Sighing, I looked down on my body, finding angry love bites all over me from head to toe. With my fingers, I traced the ones on my breasts and felt every red angry mark on me. I blushed and even loved it when I had myself rewind to the amazing night and day from yesterday.

I sighed, relaxed.

I'd just like to enjoy this moment in the water without thinking too much and too deeply.

I got up from my bath once I was tired of it.

Elsa was waiting for me outside, drinking her mug of coffee in silence as she stared out to the busy morning streets. Still sexy as fuck! I wondered how she could always manage that look of mystery, seriousness and completely full of sex while I looked like something of a hot mess.

And I blushed. Sex.

Fuck, even thinking about the dirty things we'd done last night again was making me flustered.

_Kinks..._

Hm.

Was she into them? I wondered. I wouldn't mind if she was. Would I? Fuck, how confusing and frustrating. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Don't stare," she said and sipped her coffee. I blinked. But I continued to stare in awe because she made it impossible for me to not to. My mind sighed ecstatically, almost to the point that it would make me faint at the hard, sex-filled expression of hers. I slapped it away.

"S-Sorry..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. I walked towards her and give her a kiss on the cheek. I liked how silent she was as she began to turn to me and I faced her, looking up to my girl.

And I kissed her again, this time on the lips. And I swore she was growling.

I couldn't help it anyway. And I couldn't help but give her a grin and chuckles.

"Olaf will be here," she said.

"I know."

"Then, Miss Smith, you should probably not do that if you," and she grabbed my waist, pushed me up against her. She grunted hard. I gasped and blushed and groaned the moment her breath reached out to my sensitive ear. I felt her stares, cold, hard and dark on me when I couldn't even see her. She sighed into my burning ear, "... If you don't want me to kiss you senseless right here, right now, everywhere on you on top of my piano."

Oh... fuck... Miss Snow...

Goosebumps made way all over me. I grabbed her waist and clenched on the cloth of her robe. Her fingers were going down my back to my waist in an amazingly slow speed. I felt teased.

"Do you want that...?" she breathed ever so softly. Of course I wanted it. And maybe if she'd just swear for once, I'd definitely say yes because god, it would just sound so fucking _hot_.

_Yes, fuck me, Elsa Snow._

But I said nothing. I felt her instead. That was enough, I guess.

And she took the silence as her answer. "Get dressed."

Elsa pulled away now, looking down at my flustered expression. I couldn't avoid it.

And she lifted my chin up, her lips already on mine and I gasped softly against my lips. I was beginning to melt in her hands.

As soon as I was about to get used to this, melting and giving her all of me, she left me wanting more of her as she pulled away.

I cringed in delight as her gentle fingers brushed under my chin. My heart erupted into little pieces of firecrackers and it was an overwhelming feeling.

I sighed.

"Get dressed before Olaf comes." And she left me again, empty with warmth.

She said that, but Olaf was already here as we heard the door give out a beep as it unlocked.

We turned around to see him wearing a black suit and white tie. He smiled at us, and then managed to bow.

"Good morning, Miss Smith. How are you today?" he smiled. Gods, he was always this handsome.

I was excited to see him actually. I giggled. "I'm great and good morning to you too, Olaf."

Elsa frowned. I didn't notice.

"That's excellent. Elsa have you eaten breakfast yet? Shall I cook some?"

And she continued to stare at me, though. "Please do. Anna, come." She grabbed my hand suddenly and I followed dutifully behind her confused. I sent out a little wave to Olaf. A bit awkward, I'd say.

We were in my bedroom now.

And she locked the door as we got in, finally. I couldn't help but feel confusion when she looked at me with a slight pout and an angered expression that followed after.

She leaned against the door, arms crossed. And she stared.

I cleared my throat for no reason, but in hopes that this situation could pass by. I didn't look at her.

What was she thinking, I'd loved to know.

"Why did you giggle at him?"

I blinked. "W-What?"

She was walking up to me now as I backed up away from her confident and bold posture and crossed arms. I was up against the wall soon enough. I was trapped. Not only by her stares, but also by how she had her arms against the wall beside my ears now.

Her head tilted slightly as she glared coldly at me.

"Why did you giggle?"

Ah...

I wanted to laugh now. She really was jealous after all!

_Oh, Miss Snow, I'd never know if you're ever jealous or not. _

With a gasp, I offered her questioning smile.

"Y-You're... jealous...?"

Elsa blinked. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" She laughed.

Oh, was she denying it now?

_That's amazing. _

"Why wouldn't you be?" With much confidence and bravery, I began to wrap my arms around her neck, fingers burrowed in her hair. "You wouldn't ask about something like this if you weren't, right?"

And that caught her as she remained silent for the rest of the time, staring into each other's eyes.

She smirked. "You've made your point, Miss Smith."

"I did?"

And her breath was suddenly against my ears. W-What the—

She grabbed the nape of my neck and suddenly urged me to push myself against her. I did just that with a soft grunt. I sighed as I felt her tongue against my skin.

_You control freak... how dare you?_

My knees were weak from her touch, breath, and her goddamn tongue that just couldn't control itself for a mere second.

"E-Elsa..."

She shushed me and breathed a light breath. "Let's say I _am_ jealous. What are you going to do about it, Miss Smith?" And she bit into my flesh.

Shit...

And I groaned in response.

Clearly I could do nothing when she was just making me feel like I was such a weak little girl when it came to something like this.

And her hand started roaming around my waist and another, grabbing a handful off my ass, squeezed and I sighed with pleasure against her dominant mouth and hand. I loved it. I fucking loved it.

Her lips were already fully on me now, tongue and teeth making me feel so fucking thirsty for her all of the sudden.

Before I knew it, she picked me up and tossed me down on bed. Oh fuck...

And I laid there, not even trying to get up.

"E-Elsa..." I groaned as she hovered above me, tugging her robe open so that her front was naked. I was flushing so heavily, breathing even heavier as I admired that naked front of hers and gosh, those fucking dark, cold eyes. I gulped and sighed as I felt her fingers tilting my chin up to look and worship her and her eyes.

I clenched hard on the bed sheet beneath me, anticipating.

She started straddling above me, her fingers on my cheeks, tracing every speck of freckles from my flushing cheeks until it ran down through and down my neck. I cringed, shivered against her fingers.

"Are you purposely trying to make me feel jealous...?" she murmured and she lied down against me, suddenly ripping my shirt off my body. I gasped, grabbing onto her wrist suddenly but she quickly held mines instead, putting it over my head. And she didn't even care that I was wearing her shirt even when she ripped it off.

Fuck... naked again.

I groaned. "Elsa..."

She stared at my body, then to my eyes and to my lips. She licked her own, whispering, "I want you." Fuck...

Sparks were flying and popping above my head as she kissed me ever so softly, her hands tight around my wrists. I sighed against her lips. I wrapped my legs around her, not wanting to let her go and just let her fuck—

Olaf was out there.

But what the hell did I care? The pleasure of her on me continued to blind me, clouded my mind.

And with a growl, I caught her lips running against my neck, tongue licking, teeth biting and I sighed ecstatically into her arms, lips, and body. She let go of my wrists.

Fingers were running down slowly... more... and more until she had a handful of my breasts.

"God... Elsa..." I moaned, wrapping my fingers in her hair—

_Knock, knock. _

What?

I blinked.

_Knock, knock._

"Elsa, Miss Smith, is everything okay?" Ah fuck, it was Olaf and his muffled voice from outside.

And everything stopped. With a frustrated grunt and a glare at me, Elsa got off me and wrapped her body with her robe before pushing her fringes back in such a seductive manner. "Everything's fine." She went to the closet and threw a black blouse to me. With a flushed up body and expression, I sat up from bed lazily and dressed myself. She noticed my pout and smirked. I hadn't noticed the way she looked at me.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minute, Elsa," Olaf replied.

My blonde crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "We'll be there."

"Yes Ma'am." He left.

I stared at her and crossed my arms. While I was pouting and mumbling angry stuff, she was playing with me, smirking at me?! Unbelievable.

"Disappointed?" she asked after a few moment of quietness had pass through.

I crossed my arms with a huff, definitely avoiding eye contacts with her.

"Disappointed _and_ surprised," I muttered. She sat down next to me with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

She looked behind us and frowned. "Handcuffs and blindfolds..." She grabbed the both.

I blushed at the sight of it and she just stared at it with a tender, yet sorrowful smile.

"Are you... into... this stuff...?" I asked, suddenly feeling very curious about her interests. Ugh, I should've asked that during my first meeting with her. But I knew best that I probably shouldn't ask this stuff. It was... inappropriate. Ha! Fuck, we made out just a few seconds ago. Fuck inappropriate. She turned her eyes at me and only giggled.

"If you put it that way, I... wouldn't know what to say," she answered a bit too softly.

"A-Are you though...? N-Not that I would actually mind if you are, but I'm just asking!" I defended, putting my hands up in defense. Gosh, why was I defending myself, seriously? I sighed, ruffling with my hair as I waited for her to speak.

Her blue eyes were on me. She played with the toys in her hands. My heart was pounding, hardly even stopping when my mind told it too.

"No," she replied with no emotions at all. She had time to think and I actually let her thought about what she was going to say.

Her answer was no.

What was I feeling about this, I'd never know.

She chuckled, shaking her head. Now she wasn't looking at me. My heart begged for her to look at me, only at me.

"I've done this before. Many times," she said, chuckling. And the way she said it, so guiltily and with much uneasiness, I knew who and what she was talking about. Oh, I minded what we were going to talk about next. I cared.

_This stupid shit. _

"With... Belle...?" And I grimaced and was so disgusted by just calling her name. Hopefully she didn't notice how I just rolled my eyes at her. I took a deep breath. Calmness. Deep breath. I shouldn't get angry.

She nodded. She was hesitant, I could tell.

"Often?"

She shook her head. "Occasionally."

Somehow, I felt speechless. But... this was the past. She was mine, not hers.

It was silent again as we listen to her play with the metal cuffs. "What... were you...?" I asked.

Elsa turned to me, confused and frowning.

I needed different wordings. And I found it. I cleared my throat before saying anything.

"What... role were you... exactly?" _Fuck... I just hope she doesn't get angry. _

Elsa suddenly chuckled, probably was taken aback with the sudden question. I wasn't expecting myself to ask that either.

"I was a sub." I didn't expect her to answer. I definitely did not expect her to be a... submissive. She looked at me, blue eyes piercing through my heart. I gulped. Wow, she knew I was going to have a surprised reaction because she was chuckling for a bit.

I let out a little 'oh'.

"Did not expected that?"

Very unexpected. Thank you for asking, Miss Snow.

I shook my head. "Did... she treat you well...?" Why did I fucking care?

But she nodded. "I've told you, she took care of me when I needed care."

What now?

"And... now?"

She smirked now, her hand on my knee now. "What do you want me to be? What do you _expect_ me to be?"

"I..." I was speechless for the moment. But I took her hand and squeezed. I stared at our held hands. "Just... be my girlfriend." Suddenly she just grabbed my hand and pulled me up against her, arm around my waist to keep me on her, her expression as mysterious and intriguing as always and I was amused.

"That's what I aimed to be, Miss Smith. And why are we talking about her?" She sounded angry with that slow and deep tone of hers. "You don't like talking about her and yet, you chose to. Let's not do that again."

"Yes, Ma'am." I smiled. And yesterday...

"You... haven't gotten any nightmares."

And that grin she gave out to me... it just melted me. I felt proud for her, but she cried last night. That had me worried.

"Thank you Anna. For being with me." She was proud, excited even. And the way she grinned at me was something that I deeply craved for. If only she'd smile like this more often—perhaps forever, that'd be great.

She said that but...

"But you were crying last night. In your sleep, I meant."

She blinked. "I... was?" It was quiet all over again. She tried to let go of my hand in fear or in confusion, but either way I held it. I was there for her. It was okay.

"I..." she started, hand in her hair, grabbing and tugging. "Anna... I don't know what to say..." She tried letting go of my hand. But I held tightly. Tighter if possible. I frowned.

"You're okay." Only two reassuring words and she slowly let out a bittersweet smile. She nodded and let her forehead being kissed by me.

"Let's eat." She got up and had us go outside, just to smell some delicious breakfast that Olaf had made and was already set up on the counter.

Olaf smiled very nicely as we came into view. He had a cloth in his hand as he wiped the counter clean. He noticed us holding hands.

"Elsa, you seem happy," Olaf pointed out. I looked at her beautiful smile. Indeed, it made me mirror her expression. Olaf was correct, she was happy.

But she said nothing and took her seat behind the counter and I sat next to her. She suddenly had the very urge to pout, staring at me as if she knew I was going to respond to Olaf. My mind rolled its eyes to her. She wouldn't notice anyway.

I took her hand and kissed her cheek. She was reassured, for sure.

"She's... been happy," I replied to him when she was silent.

But Olaf had a frown now, leaning against the counter and staring off at Elsa.

He now had his eyes on me. "Miss Smith, is she still getting nightmares?"

Elsa shut her eyes and sighed tiredly. "Olaf Nelson. Stop it now." He just glared at her before getting back to me with a smile.

I decided to ignore her because Olaf needed to know about this anyway. So I shook my head. "No. She slept peacefully. You shouldn't worry Olaf."

"Oh, I worry," he answered, looking at Elsa now and they were both glaring at each other as if they hated each other's guts for a long time. This tension was no good. But it was between them and I knew they could fix anything by themselves. For god sakes, they were best friends.

I took a bite out of my food.

"Have you slept, Miss Snow?" he asked.

Her blue eyes darkened in anger, but she remained silent as she stabbed her food with a fork. She took a bite and swallowed. "Anna was with me. Yes, I slept."

He relaxed and smiled now with a sigh. "Thank you, Miss Smith," he told me.

I appreciated it and nodded at him.

"Elsa, I'll be downstairs. There'll be a meeting later on this afternoon—"

"Cancel it," she demanded. Olaf blinked in confusion. The silence made Elsa stop eating. And she let out an annoyed click of her tongue.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she questioned a bit too coldly.

And without much resistance or questioning, Olaf complied with a nod. "Yes, Ma'am. Should I schedule it on a later date?"

"Tomorrow. I'm resting for today and..."

"As you wish."

I guess... back to business for them, huh? And I'd be on the other side of the continent in a couple more hours. Tragic.

"I'm going to spend time with Anna," Elsa began to say.

Alright, not that tragic then. I continued to eat, maybe to try to hide my blush when Elsa had her fingers on the nape of my neck, tracing imaginary circles that I could barely feel, until it sent shivers down my spine.

Olaf smoothed his hair back to the left and smiled. "Are you leaving for New York today, Miss Smith?"

"I am, actually."

"What time?"

"3PM."

He nodded. "Then should I...?"

"Olaf Nelson, _I_ will be the one taking her to the airport," Elsa barked. Possessive.

"But—"

"I'm taking a day off today. You already know that."

With a little sigh and a clear of throat, he straightened up his tie and hair, backed off with a bow.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Elsa sighed, tiredly. "Olaf, wait for us downstairs."

And without any resistance, he smiled at me before leaving. We watched him as he got out the front door silently and of course, Elsa and I were quiet for quite a while too now as we finished up breakfast. But I just kept worrying about Olaf now.

"Elsa... is it okay to yell at him like that...?" I asked her, feeling a bit sorry for Olaf. Maybe she was a bit too harsh—no, she definitely was purposely being harsh on him.

Elsa grabbed my hand and took my fingers between hers. She laid them down on her lap.

"He takes it well, you should know that," she replied.

"Really?"

"I promise you. But I think we should clean up and get you ready to go to the airport."

"We... still have a lot of time."

She smirked. "Then for the rest of the time... what do you want to do?" Oh fuck...

I was trapped in my own seat and in her arms as she scooted over to me, arms around me.

"I-I—" Arms tightened around my waist and with a grunt she pushed up towards her. We were face to face, eye to eye now and gosh... she intoxicated my sight, my scent... all of my five senses. She brushed my stranded fringes off away from my eyes, still looking at me as blank as ever. I searched for a way to know what she was thinking with that empty expression of hers, but she'd shown no signs at all.

Her fingers were trailing down my braid along with her eyes, but I was much more interested in those intriguing and luring eyes of hers as if it was a cage, never letting me out.

And she took my hair and breathed in.

_You complicated thirsty monster..._

That tiny smirk of hers was a drug—an addiction that was so unwanted, but fuck, I just wanted to wipe that little expression of her face with a kiss. I held it in, just staring into her eyes mesmerized and stunned.

But her face was just a few centimeters away... and just a little more... as she came closer, her lips were finally on mine, filling me and satisfying me.

Thank god I was sitting down or else, I'd be so weak on my knees that I'd have to fall down on the floor or maybe even on her. I liked the second option better.

She grabbed my collar, pulling me in, slowly, deeply, closer... and fuck, I was enjoying this sweet, soft sensation way too much, for I had my arms around her neck, hands and fingers burrowed in her hair in a desperate manner. It was soft and smooth, yet thick against my palm, thick enough to grab a hold.

And she kissed me, deep and slow. I wanted it rush her. I kept myself gentle.

I sighed into her lips and the sugary taste of her lips.

But we pulled away unfortunately. And I was as blank as a sheet of paper, while she was filled with love and desire and god! Her eyes were so sex-filled that I couldn't even look at her or even dare to take a little glimpse of her actually.

Before I knew it, she grabbed me from my behind and smoothly lifted me up from my seat so that I was sitting on the counter and she was standing between my legs. And I flushed hard, screamed and even laughed as her fingers continued to play and tease me.

She smirked at my reaction, even loving it. "I loved the way you screamed last night..." Her hands were on my bare thighs now. "How about..." She came closer to my ear. "How about you scream for me again right here... right now...?"

And I shivered, getting goose bumps immediately. Her fingers began to crawl up and I'd stopped breathing, continuing to anticipate.

I couldn't take this...

I had both palms on her cheeks, picked her head up to look at me and hurriedly pulled her into a desperate kiss as her hands continued roam around, up and down the burning skin of my bare thighs. She wrapped her arms around the back of it, pulling me closer.

My breathing was heavy now.

I moaned, already seeing sparks of desire and lust roaming around us hopelessly. Gosh, I'd never get used to doing this at all. But this just felt so... fucking... good.

And as her fingers continued to play around with me when I could no longer take it, she managed to have her fingers hooked on my panties and pulled down. And I yelped, feeling a bit of a wind down there, surely making me uncomfortable.

But that lustful look she gave me as she pulled away from the kiss was just so... god damn. I was feeling extremely hot now and she kissed me again, tongue going full out on me. I gasped, thirsting for more of her.

Fingers were coming closer to my core in an extremely slow pace, crawling up, and making my skin scream for more of her. And I gasped as her lips were on my ear now, biting and chewing on me like I was her breakfast.

"Elsa..." I sighed, feeling her tongue gliding up and down my throat now ever so slowly and gently. I groaned, lifted my head up, giving her more space to devour. Her biting was vicious, marking me as hers. Her tongue soothed the pain occasionally and sometimes, she'd just leave my skin to sting—

But I wanted more.

I wanted so _much_ more.

And she said nothing, but did everything to keep my body so fucking turn on. The biting, the licking, her touch continued and I begged for her to hurry.

To this point, I could feel my core dripping and twitching in arousal, and fuck... I just wanted to her take me right here...

Before I knew it, she pulled my legs towards her so that she was between them—no, so that her head was between them. I looked down, but couldn't stare at her anymore when she was just staring up at me blankly. And soon, just by her look and expression so lustful and desperate, I groaned as I pulled my head back, my fingers clenching hard on the side of the counter.

She was down on her knees.

And I could feel her breath breezing against my dripping core and I was dazed at the light feeling of it.

Her fingers danced around, up and down my thighs in the process of spreading me open.

"Elsa..." I sighed, fingers twitching, heart pounding and I was helpless against those gentle and teasing fingers.

And they came closer... and closer... and even closer in such a slow pace until her thumbs were rubbing against my wet inner thighs.

She had them on my lips now, spreading them. And I looked down. Elsa just stared at my womanhood and I swore she was gulping.

"Please..." I begged. Eyes were on me now, but she was still quiet.

Fuck... she was impossible.

"I... I want you..." _I crave for you._

And with a questionable smile, she complied, kissing me on my clit first hard and slow, and I groaned, surprised and loving the tingling and throbbing sensation. We didn't have much time. So she started to use her tongue hurriedly, running up and down my core. The sounds... the fucking sounds that were coming out of me... and her_... fuck._

"Oh... god..." I cried, hand coming up to her hair and I grabbed. _Oh fuck..._

And she pushed her mouth closer to me, teeth starting to—"

"GODS!" I screamed, head pulled back, suddenly and subconsciously pushing my core against her mouth. Her growls were vibrating against me. She wrapped her arms around my thighs, keeping me still but I was already coming, shaking and shivering until I came down from my high. I fucking screamed, wanting to get away from her mouth, but gods, wanting so much more of it.

But she continued to lick, slurping up the juices that came out of me. I slowly let go of her hair so that my hand could support my weak body. I huffed and puffed loudly, blushing heavily as she came up from the ground. She grabbed my chin.

I could barely see her when I was just about to fall asleep. And she kissed me.

I sighed into her lips in relaxation and exhaustion.

We pulled away, huffing and puffing, heart beating.

"No time to sleep now, Miss Smith," she whispered, pushing fringes away from my eyes. I wanted to sleep.

"You'll be late for the flight..." she told me. I wouldn't care.

But because I was too tired and weak, she carried me back to my bedroom to change. I let her change me.

"Olaf has your suitcase," she mentioned as she took off my shirt and threw it on bed. I blinked.

"W-Why does Olaf have my stuff?" I asked, flushed and exhausted. She started grabbing my clothes from the glass table and started changing me.

"Arms up."

I had my arms up and she swiftly put my shirt on.

"I told him to take your stuff yesterday."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It's in my car."

"Then why is Olaf here today...?" I asked and she paused changing me for a second before starting again.

"He comes here every day, no matter if I'm at work or not. If I ask him not to, he won't. You should know the reason why he comes."

"So... that he can wake you up...?"

"Most likely to help keep me calm afterwards." And I was done changing. "But..." She bent down so that our faces were meeting close together. She smirked. "You're so beautiful when you moaned before."

Out of topic, Miss Snow.

And I coughed unnecessarily to keep away from the shyness. I couldn't look at her at all.

"Did it feel good?" she asked.

It felt amazing.

But I was too fucking shy to even say it. And she made me say it as she had her fingers below my chin so that I was looking straight at her mysterious expression.

"Answer me."

"It... did..." I felt controlled.

"Good."

She let go of me. Turning her back on me, she walked out the door. "I'll be changing in my room."

I nodded, but she didn't notice. With nothing to do, I decided to get out of my room and towards the kitchen to wash our dishes. I could hear Elsa changing in her room, either she was putting makeup on, or if she was just going to fix her tie or something like that.

She was done quickly though. And by the time she got out of her room, I finished putting the dishes away. I smiled as she came to view. She looked hot. Always hot in those tight suit.

"Ready?" she asked, fixing her thin tie.

"Hold on." I came up to her and brushed her hand off her tie and replaced it with mine, fixing it for her. I could feel her staring at me with those dark, sorrowful, regrettable eyes again. I wanted to pretend that I didn't notice. I looked up and smiled gently, "There, it's perfect now." I had my palm on top of her chest now.

I met her blue eyes which was empty and full of nothing but negativities. She grabbed my wrist and held my hand.

"You're too good for me," she muttered. I knew. I was too good for her, I'd admit. So was she to me.

Maybe we were meant to... not deserve each other.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I know," she smiled. "I'm glad."

And I smiled back, nodding at her. No, I was wrong. We were meant for each other.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late, don't we?"

"I wouldn't mind being late."

"You would," she said, grabbing my hand on our way out. "Let's go."

And we left, getting into Elsa's car after she told Olaf to go without her. We said our goodbyes and soon left as well.

It took about an hour to get to the airport and when we did, Elsa helped me with everything until I had to do security checks to get to the gates.

We arrived to the line as she took my hand, stopped walking and she turned look at me with a sigh. I couldn't help but become guilty for leaving her for three days.

"I guess this is it, Miss Smith," she said.

I shrugged, smiling bitterly at her. "I'll miss you."

"I won't be able to see you for... a bit." She didn't look at me now. Now that was cute.

And because she was pouting now, I came up to her and gave her a tight hug, kissing her cheek. "I'll miss you," I repeated. "I love you." And that sure made her smile and even made her accept that I was going away. She wrapped her arms around me too, engulfing herself into my scent.

"I love you too," she replied and I loved it. I didn't want to go now.

She laughed gently now, kissing my forehead. "Are you crying now?"

I shook my head as she wiped tears away from my eyes. "I-I'm not..." I took her hand away from my eyes and sniffled.

"Don't cry," she said.

"I'm not!" I repeated a bit louder. She only smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Go on," she urged me, pulling away from our hug, and sweeping fringes away from my eyes. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll... go then." I came up to her kissed her lips long and soft before leaving. "I'll see you later, Elsa." And she nodded, urging me on as she pushed me gently.

"I'll catch you later too. Go on, I'll watch you get through security. Don't cry when you don't see me anymore."

Ugh. "I won't!" She and I were stubborn.

And once I got through, we parted our ways in a good, though sad note. After hours and hours of waiting for my flight, I'd finally arrived into my plane and to my seat.

I had nothing to do, but had a book on my lap as we waited for the plane to take off. I looked out the window. It was a nice and a quiet day out. I was already missing her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her next to me. I wanted—

"Miss Smith?"

Hm?

I turned, just to see a lady standing beside me who seemed to be a flight attendant.

"Miss Smith, correct? Anna Smith?"

I blinked, a bit confused here. "Yes... That's me. Is... something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, the captain here was instructed to give you comfort and space for today's flight. That is, if you are willing to come to with me to a room. It is mandatory."

"W-What?" I frowned.

"The captain would like to provide you a separate room. There will be food and many supplies, if you need any once you follow me to your room, Miss."

"W-Wait, who's doing this?"

"The captain."

I rolled my eyes. "_Besides _the captain."

"I was instructed not to tell you, Miss."

"Tell me. I won't say anything, just tell me."

"Miss Snow, Ma'am. Elsa Snow."

And at this point, I was speechless and wow, even amazed. Really, that was just fucking AMAZING.


	25. Chapter 25: Because of You

"Hey~ my beautiful, playful big cousin, Punzie!" I sing songed as I entered her dressing room with a bottle of—maybe... even cheap—champagne. I raised the bottle up in the air as if I was drunk and opened the door quickly.

She gasped excitedly as she saw me entering and right now, I was just extremely happy to see her... actually to see anyone, but just mostly her.

"Banana!" she screamed, tried to get up, but couldn't because of that god, gorgeous wedding gown of hers.

So I ran up to her and gave her hugs and kisses with much love and affection, maybe even more than what I would always give to Elsa. She chuckled as I continued to sprinkle her with kisses. Rapunzel was the only one in the dressing room before I came in anyway.

"Gosh, stop it, you dog! You're gonna get my makeup all messed up and disgusting," she laughed cheerfully, but I was just glad to see her. I hugged her instead. And I hugged tightly, loving the smell of her lavender perfume. I hummed lightly and comfortably on her, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"I missed you, Punzie..." I whispered to her.

"I missed you too, banana. Hey, get off me, you dork before Meg gets in here and start yelling at you for crinkling my dress."

I let go of her with a giggle. I looked at her up and down. "And speaking of dresses, damn honey, you look beautiful. No wonder Flynn wants a wife like you."

She rolled her eyes. "Says the one that wears a freaking strapless red dress and 7 inch heels. What do you have under there? Garter belts or something? You trying to seduce someone or what?"

Funny how I was already seduced by someone. Very funny.

I laughed. "Dude, I have no one to seduce and I am not wearing garter belts, plus—"

"Where the hell are you, Anna Smith?!"

And now I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Shit. Meg. She was Punzie's and my high school best friend. We would always hang out together during that time and while I was away to LA for college, they both went to another college in New York. It wasn't the best, but definitely not the worse. And there, Rapunzel met Flynn, a football jock and a little of a douche bag and a little of a gentleman and a little bit of everything. It was pretty funny when Meg had to give him the "talk" to make sure that he was actually, really, going to take care of Punzie for the rest of his life, dedicating his all to her. If I was there, I'd be by the side laughing anyway.

But god, time went by too fast. Punzie was going to get married in a few hours, Meg found a boyfriend called Hercules, and I... well, Elsa.

Just like that, from a few years until now, we'd all grown up into beautiful, mature ladies with someone that loved them dearly, protective and maybe even a little possessive at times and when needed. And we were happy actually.

We both turned to the door just to see the girl huffing and puffing at the entrance. Great. Meg.

I smiled a bit sarcastically and waved at the woman with a dark blue strapless dress that was wrapped tightly around her waist and heels. "H-Hey?"

She growled and rolled her eyes, heels clanking as she stomped towards me. She looked behind me to Punzie and then back to me, finger pointing at my chest. I gulped.

"You!"

"M-Me?!" My eyes widened in horror.

"How dare you look for Rapunzel first and not me! And did you go and freaking take a chocolate muffin and you know, eat it?!"

"N-No?!"

"Yes you did! And you were not supposed to do that!"

"W-Why am I getting yelled at?!"

She sighed and backed away, crossing her arms. "You come back to New York after a five hour flight and you don't even come announce yourself to me or your parents or any other people but Punzie? You even stole food!"

"I did not steal food!" They were quiet now. "Okay, maybe I did, but—"

"Anna Smith!"

"Stop! Listen to me! I was hungry, okay?! I didn't eat anything!"

"Ugh, what have you been doing during your flight, honey?" she asked, arms going up in the air in exasperation.

"Um... I was doing my makeup_, honey._"

"Don't mock me, Anna Smith."

"Ooh, Meg is mad because I'm mocking her— Ow!" She smacked my head. And Rapunzel was finding this so hilarious that she had to laugh, arms around her stomach, tears seeping out of the corner of her eyes, almost ruining her makeup. We turned around, but I was actually rubbing my forehead as we stared at the amused girl.

"O-Oh my god! I-I can't breathe! H-Help!" she laughed, crying even. I rolled my eyes and turned to Meg.

"See, whenever we argue, she's always like this," I told her, shaking my head, pointing at the brunette that was behind us laughing hysterically. Punzie was still laughing after ten million years later! That amazed me. I was so fucking tempted to smack her in the head, but because she was the bride today, it was an exception.

Meg smirked and shook her head. "It's so nice to see you again Anna," she said, coming up to me, giving me a tight hug. Now this was nice. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, relaxed and all.

"It's nice to see you both too..." I muttered.

Really, it was just extremely nice. And I missed them way too much.

"So," Punzie started after laughing for so long and decided that it was time to stop. "How's life?"

I let go of Meg and had a huge grin on my face, not sure if I was glad that my life had taken a turn or if I was just glad to see them.

I looked up at the ceiling briefly, setting my back against the wall and crossed my arms. "Life's... great, actually." I shrugged. But life was great.

"Hm..." Meg started. "I know that look. Have you met someone?"

And I blushed at the mention of this "someone." I had to debate whether I should tell them about Elsa, this woman that was beyond gorgeous, wealthy, strong, way too intimidating, was a CEO of a huge and a bit secretive company and... controlling. Dominant.

My girlfriend.

Meg gazed at me as if she knew what I was up to through these four years in LA.

I scoffed and lied, "No, I haven't."

_There is no need to lie, Anna Smith!_

I wanted to shut my brain off as it was being way too noisy with unwanted thoughts right now.

"Really?" Meg questioned, eyebrow raised, arms crossed and still not believing me. "No, you're lying. You're always lying." She pointed at me. How rude.

But that was true. I'd always lie to them to prank them most of the time. It was completely my fault that whenever I was being completely honest, they'd think whatever I'd say would be a lie. I was the girl who cried wolf.

"I-I'm not lying..." I muttered as I could see Meg coming up to me, cornering me.

"Spill it, honey."

Back off!

I gulped, nervous and completely cornered by the tall, somehow intimidating woman. My eyes wandered around. "H-He's a cool guy, actually." A he! Wonderful. When did I become such a bad liar?

"A he?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Y-Yeah, a he! A guy! He's cool and really handsome."

And finally! Meg was actually taking a step back. My eyes were wandering to Rapunzel now, begging her for help. But ugh, this girl wanted to know about this "he" as well.

"And?"

I stared at Meg now, who was waiting patiently. She was tapping her finger on her arm now, going with the ticking clock. I wondered if she was just pretending to be patient, or if she wasn't. _Why are you forcing me to do this?_

"And he's plays instruments. Guitar and piano! He's a blond, is extremely wealthy, and yeah, I don't know." I shrugged. I should be caring more about the reason of lying to them, actually. And in a situation like this, I could never go back and fix what I'd done and ruined for myself.

"What's his name?"

Oh god.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "W-Why would you need his name? It's not like you're gonna see him any time soon."

"Maybe it's a girl, Meg," Rapunzel started and I glared at her, cursing her in heart and mind as she gave me a shrug, like she couldn't help it but to announce just that. God! I wanted kill that girl. _God damn it, Punzie..._

"Ah," Meg replied. "Alright, what's _her_ name then?" I turned to her and gazed anxiously.

And they were just extremely nosy which was just so unnecessary. I bit my lip and was constantly chewing on it until I expected it to bleed, thinking and pondering around the question. I could literally hear birds chirping from the outside now as we continued to be quiet. By now, lying to them wouldn't work, I knew but it was something to be glad about. But we were still for a while, a very short while until I sighed, submitting myself to them and their questions that I had to force myself to answer. Ugh!

"Fine!" I shouted, arms flailing up the air in the act of surrendering to their forceful and quite a scary thoughts. "Her name's Elsa Snow, alright?!"

It was strange that it was beginning to quiet down now as if they needed to process that thought of me dating a girl into their blank minds.

Punzie blinked and frowned. "W-Wait, Elsa Snow?"

I stared at her, a bit confused now. "Y-Yeah? What about her?" I took a step back even though I didn't need to since she was sitting down.

She seemed shock, speechless, maybe even scared of the name. "A-Anna, does she play violin?"

_Alright, what the fuck is this girl sniffing up now? _

My eyes wandered from Rapunzel to Meg and back multiple times. I had no idea why she looked so shock right now. I should be the one that was shocked! She was getting married in a few minutes. Guest should be coming in already as I could hear yelling and shouting everywhere. Or maybe it was just my imagination to block out whatever Rapunzel was trying to do.

I was staring at Meg now and she only shrugged, also having no idea what she was talking about.

"Anna, answer me!" Rapunzel shouted. I blinked, shocked now. She'd never shout at me this loudly.

"Y-Yeah... she does..."

_Why are you shouting?!_

And suddenly she got up from her seat, grabbed a handful of her dress and walked towards me. "Anna, she's—"

But before she could even say anything, there were knocks on the door before Ma entered. And we were silent as we turned to see her. Whoa. Ma looked way too beautiful.

"Rapunzel, honey," Ma smiled. "It's time." She looked at me now. "Anna, Meg, you girls gotta be out there." Oh, right. Wedding time. But Punzie was still looking at me with quite a worried expression that I didn't seem to care about, perhaps even notice. How strange. It was as if she actually cared more about Elsa and me than her wedding.

"Rapunzel, come on. Your father and groom are waiting for you," Ma urged. Ten quiet seconds just passed. Rapunzel sighed and turned her attention away from me.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, quickly forming a smile as she walked passed us to Ma. "Thanks Auntie." And then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned around towards us and with that huge smile of hers, wow, it'd melt us.

"I'm getting married, guys," she said. And we were both very proud of her.

Yes, she was getting married.

We were happy for her—more than just happy.

"Go get your man!" I shouted, giving a pat on the back for her and she chuckled very cheerfully. A hand from Meg came to my shoulder as we watched the girl leave with my mother, arm in arm. We watched her get out to the quiet church.

"You think she'll last with Flynn?"

"Oh, come on, don't say that! You'll jinx it," I told her, swatting Meg's hand away from me. She was being playful. But sometimes being playful could always be mistaken as something that could be thought as serious.

She'd last.

* * *

Meg and I sat down at the last row, near the entrance of the church. And now, my beautiful cousin was walking down the aisle with a grin, arm in arm with her father. I was proud and excited as she continued to walk down the aisle, each step making her closer to becoming a bride—a wife and possible... a mother. In the future.

It was peaceful as we listened to the priest talk, watching the couple holding hands together, face to face with love and affection, especially happiness.

"Do you think Hercules and I will be like that someday?" Meg whispered to me, arm nudging me. I leaned closer to her.

I'd like to imagine Elsa and me like that someday.

It was something to think about, so I didn't answer her right away. But I shrugged as we continued to watch the bride and groom having their own personal, lovey dovey moment.

"I'm... not very that familiar with your man, Meg," I told her instead.

She chuckled for a second. "Well, I'm basically a stranger to your girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he?"

She shrugged. "Nowhere in sight, that's where," had she laughed. "No really, he's not too... let's say, fond about huge wedding ceremonies."

Giggling as I shook my head, everyone got up and clapped as the groom picked my cousin up from the ground as if she was like a piece of feather and kissed her. And the way Rapunzel laughed as he did it was just so full of energy.

Meg and I were shouting loudly now, all happy and was way too excited as Flynn carried her, walking down the aisle and to the entrance. A car was waiting for them outside filled with pink and white balloons, trailing on the ground and behind it with the sign "we just got married!"

I felt like I was going to cringe at the moment I saw the white car.

"Anna! Meg!" Rapunzel shouted as we ran after them and down the stairs.

"Yeah?!" we both shouted back.

"I'm married!" she shouted again, showing off her ring. And she looked extremely delighted and loved as Flynn ran down the stairs and threw her gently on the backseat of the car. And he kissed her just one last time before Rapunzel got to throw her bouquet of flowers to the crowd behind them, us being the first of the crowd.

"Catch!" And she threw. Everyone was screaming, jumping in the air as they tried to catch the bouquet.

And surprisingly, I caught it. I didn't even realize. I was just standing in the middle of the road, eyes blank and the feeling of my skin numb.

I blinked. _The hell just happened?_

I looked down to my hands. Huh?

Flowers.

"Punzie—" I looked up to see the white car zooming down the road further and further away from the crowd until it was going unnoticed. Now I was just astonished at the object that fell to my hands. I clenched on it and bit my lips.

The huge crowd behind me started clapping, even congratulating me... for catching a god damn bouquet of white and pink flowers. How amazing.

I felt an arm approaching my shoulders.

"So, you're up next, huh?" Meg said. "Good luck with your girl." She patted my back.

I didn't say anything, so instead I just stared at the flowers that were placed perfectly in my palms blank and completely out of the world.

"Anna!" I heard Pa and Ma calling me from behind as they pushed away the crowd and I turned.

They crashed into me, hugging me tightly. I was left startled.

"Darling, did you know how much we missed you?" Pa muttered, head nuzzling against me.

I could only smile at the way he was acting—like a child.

"Ugh, that's gross, Pa. Get off me," I urged, pushing him away.

"Listen, how's Elsa?" Ma asked, pushing Pa away from me. Oh, how I missed my beautiful girl already. But wow, how intriguing. My parents cared more about my girlfriend than their own daughter. Wonderful.

But now, I wondered if she was still in office or if she was still resting for the day? Hm.

_I should call her later..._

"She's great!" I said with much enthusiasm and with no care about the flowers. It wasn't something that I'd believe in anyway.

Really, Elsa was just fantastic.

Somehow, Ma looked at me with such soft eyes that it could be mistaken as bitter ones... or guilty ones. What was wrong, I wondered. She never looked this soft—well, only from time to time, but never this soft, never this... unusual. But I didn't bother telling her since I knew that she knew.

"I'll be with the others," Meg whispered to me with a pat on my shoulder and then went to hug my parents before disappearing to god knows where. I smiled as I watched her go.

"So... welcome back, I guess?" I said with a nervous chuckle and this time, Ma looked at me with a very irritated expression now. I was stunned by how fast her expression was changing.

"Young lady, what were you doing, going to Rapunzel first instead of looking for us?! We were worried sick!" she shouted, smacking my head.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" I shouted, swatting her hand away as Pa chuckled, pulling his wife back away from me.

"Alright, alright, girls! Stop!" Pa shouted, still laughing his head off.

But really, I was just looking way too forward to seeing my cousin than to even bother looking for my parents. Ugh, when did I become such a bad kid anyway?

I rubbed my head with a pout. "Sorry..." I muttered to them, quite unapologetic and pretty much wanting to rebel for once in my life. "At least, I'm here right now!" I expected her to hit me again.

"You—" And as a precaution, I covered my head and took further step back.

"I said sorry, didn't I?!"

And Ma had given up with a huff. "Fine, but we'll be having dinner in an hour so, we better get going. Well, I'm glad you're here safe and sound." She sighed. I felt lucky and quite proud that I had such easy going parents.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes as I walked with them to their car.

"No, really and seriously, but how's Elsa?" Ma asked again, looping her arm around mine.

God...

If she wasn't my mother, I'd actually smack her for being too noisy and nosy, to be honest.

* * *

It was dinner time when I decided that I should be checking up on Elsa because I just missed her way too much. Everyone was having fun right now, especially with the married couple, who were playing games now as everyone were up from their seats, cheering and rooting for either the groom or the bride.

Meg noticed me getting up from my seat, phone in my hand. I tapped on my screen, excited to talk to Elsa.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked. She grabbed my arm.

"Bathroom," I replied, not even going to bother picking my head up to look at her. I scrolled through my contact list until I came across Elsa and by the time I placed my phone against my ear, I was already in the bathroom.

I leaned against the marble wall, crossing my arms.

And she answered a few seconds later.

"_Elsa Snow." _

Oh, I missed that beautiful voice of hers, all quiet and sexy at the same time. I could swoon just by her voice now. But I kept myself composed and excellent.

I smiled; glad to hear from her after many hours.

"Elsa!" I said and she chuckled, knowing that I was excited to talk to her. Indeed I was.

"_Did you have a nice flight, Miss Smith?" _

I rolled my eyes when I knew she was having that smugly little smirk of hers. I was itching to wipe that off of her with a kiss. If only I wasn't in New York, I'd gladly wipe it off.

"I had a great flight because of you, Miss Snow, thank you very much. It is much appreciated," I answered. She was exhausting. In the best way.

She laughed. _"I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid you'd be upset with what I can actually manage to do."_ Oh, I'd never, Miss Snow. The peacefulness between us right now was very likable and... You know, just peaceful. I wondered what she had in that perplexing mind of hers now. It was hard to get into her. Or out.

"_What are you doing right now?" _she asked. I had a very obvious answer.

"Talking to you, Miss Snow." I smirked.

She laughed. It sounded so carefree to hear the sounds she was making right now, because I knew she was relaxed and quite happy with talking to me. I had a biggest grin right now as I scratched the back of my neck.

"_Besides that, what are you doing?" _I liked that light tone very much and I'd wish it'd continue for the rest of her life and the rest of her life being with me.

"I'm having dinner right now."

"_Dinner?" _

Wait for it.

"_I wouldn't mind if you were my dinner right now." _

I knew it.

I flushed red and hot all over my body and soul fast. I hoped nobody would come into the bathroom to see me with such an embarrassed reaction and expression. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped into a large hole because of her absurdity and how easily she was making that lewd statement sound like. And I was speechless, but breathless as I imagined how she'd look right now. She knew I was as flustered as ever as she remained quiet.

I fiddled with my braid for a second.

"Y-You—" I cleared my throat. I had my eyes on the ground. "Stop doing that all the time..." I was quiet as I said that.

"_What are you implying? Doing you?" _

Fuck! That was unnecessary and unexpected.

_I should be expecting that!_

Flushing and speechless, I was. And I kept myself that way for a while.

I ran my fingers through my hair so I could keep myself cool and maybe not so shy and embarrassed. She was sure laughing a bit too much today. She _sure_ loved teasing me whether it was to joke or to... well, sex. She was unbelievable and was a completely frustration.

"_How was your flight?"_ she asked me.

I was glad she changed the topic. "I-I..." I took a deep breath. "You didn't even tell me?!"

"_I made last minute adjustments for you." _

"I had a whole room for myself!"

"_I'm glad you like it."_ A smile must've made across her face widely and proudly now.

"When did you even do that?!"

"_Ever since we separated, Anna. You're surprised." _

"Am I?" I asked sarcastically. She remained quiet as we listened to each other's breathing, soft and slow. I scratched my head with a sigh.

"_I'll do anything to keep you comfortable and safe, Anna."_ I knew. She was that type of girl to do something like that. Not just a girl. A person, actually.

She was a beautiful, yet an extremely complicated person and I fell in love with such complication named Elsa Snow. I accepted. How did I even earn affection and love from someone like her, making her mine, making me hers? Love is a strange, strange thing.

I gulped. My smile disappeared, but I was happy and relaxed.

"Are you... eating right now?"

"_No." _

"What are you doing?"

I heard her chair rolling somewhere on the other end and then stopped. I frowned.

"_Work."_

"At home?"

She sighed.

"_I'd be going to my office right now if you didn't call me." _

I blinked and glared at the marbled floor. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself, Elsa." Because I'd only get worried sick about you.

"_You should not be worrying about whether I am pushing myself or not, Miss Smith. I get things done and I want them to be done as soon as possible." _

"You promised you'd be taking it easy." Oh, I was angry now. But I worried about her even more. I imagined a soft, yet bitter smile on her. And that was comforting.

"_I am doing what I promised you. Don't worry." _

I sighed. If only I knew what she really was doing at home, that'd be splendid and perfection. She was keeping me anxious and a bit upset now, but it was alright, I guess. I wouldn't even know if she was telling me the truth or a lie. I chewed on my bottom lip and breathed out lightly as a sign of surrendering to her.

"Alright then..." I said quietly.

"_I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. Maybe I should stop doing work, if that's the case." _

"N-No, no!" I said. "It's... fine. I'm just—I just care about you, Elsa. I'm worried."

"_I know." _

"What if you get nightmares again?" This topic was something that was necessary to discuss. It was necessary because right now, I could only hear her soft breath.

"_I will be fine."_ Clearly not in that quiet tone. She was scaring me.

"Will... you?" I was unsure, uncertain and very... hurt. Hurt to hear her say that she'd be fine in such a fragile state and when she was trying to hide it behind a mask of a person much like a CEO with confidence and brain. I cleared my throat, but she was still quiet and I knew.

I knew what she was going to say.

"_I will." _

She wouldn't. I was sure of it.

Oh, how I wished I could just go back to LA and be beside her like always.

"_I miss you." _

I smiled bitterly. Hopefully she could see that. "I miss you too, Elsa."

"_But I have to go now. I'm... busy." _

I rolled my eyes and accepted. "Please Elsa, just... rest when you're done with work, alright?"

"_I promise, I will. I love you." _

And I hanged up with a huff, dropping my arms to my side.

The bathroom door opened. It was Ma.

She looked at me up and down, weirdly first before asking anything. "Were you... just talking to Elsa?"

I had my head against the marbled wall as I eyed her to the sink, turning on the faucet. She washed her hands.

"I was."

She nodded. "Right, and you sound quite tired just now. Something upsetting you?"

"No." Because you shouldn't be caring about what was upsetting me and what was not.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Oh well, you'll be spending the night in Rapunzel's home tonight."

I blinked. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you youngsters will be partying all night today! And plus, your Pa and I will be doing something else tonight as well. Good luck!" She patted my shoulder and left me alone in an empty bathroom, while listening to the crowd outside screaming and yelling out god knows what for the newly wedded couple to do.

Right, partying.

I groaned, arm against my eyes as I leaned against the wall, constantly gulping air in. It'd be nice to keep myself away from thinking about Elsa for now. And the best way to do it was—

"Ugh, I need a drink..."

* * *

12AM and everyone was actually still partying, drinking and dancing to the beat of the deafening loud music. So was I.

And when Ma said all night, I didn't think she meant ALL night. But, I wanted and especially, needed the full night.

At least it was something that I craved most. To drink and to get out of the world.

Things were just crazy as music blared through the club, people shouting across and over everyone else, bumping into each other, pushing and pulling, making out probably, fighting in drunk mode probably and I was drinking. And as a result I was drunk; completely overwhelmed and taken by the amount of liquor I had for the night. But I continued to drink until everything seemed like it was turned upside down and inside out and until my mind became a boggled mess.

I was dancing again with Rapunzel and Meg now, having nothing in my mind but this crazy moment. I would've thought that I'd be insane by now. But I felt like myself again, the crazy old girl that loved to have fun and do stuff before Elsa came into my life. It was life.

Before I knew it, I was plopped down in bed at home with Rapunzel's help after god knows how many hours we'd been staying up all night, drinking and dancing without a care in the world. It somehow amazed me how Meg managed on getting back home when she was just as drunk as I was.

I groaned exhaustingly as I felt a sudden urge to barf coming up.

_How many hours have I been indulging myself in total craziness?_

Rapunzel chuckled. "Damn, you partied hard today." She sounded surprised. I just hoped that she was pretending to be surprised.

I moaned. "Oh, shut up. It's not like you haven't partied that hard since... I don't know, ever."

"At least I haven't been drinking as much as you and Meg, banana."

"Stop calling me banana! Do I look like one to you—" I barked and was interrupted as I covered my mouth, feeling and hearing my stomach gurgle. It stopped and I was relieved, hot and flushed red from the alcohols.

I plopped back down on bed, hearing Rapunzel laugh at me. My heels were off now. I assumed she took it off for me.

This silence was great and I'd love it if we keep it that way.

"So... about this Elsa girl, is she pretty?"

Now this was a nice topic.

"Beyond gorgeous, actually," I sighed tiredly, but happily.

She nodded. I stared at her, my vision weak against the dark and from the drinks. It was weird to see an expression so serious from Punzie.

"How did you guys meet?" She lied down next to me, combing my hair softly with her fingers.

"Had an unintentional interview with her and you know, she asked me out on a date and BAM, suddenly she's my girlfriend. The end." Not... really the end though...

Her chest rumbled as Punzie chuckled.

"Wow, it's amazing how someone this gorgeous actually got you as her girlfriend."

_Is she saying that I'm not even pretty? Ugh. _

"What does that even mean...?" I asked; clearly knowing what her intention was in that statement.

"Nothing!" she replied. I rolled my eyes, and then shut it fast. God, the pain that was going through my stomach and head was just awful.

"Hey, I was wondering about this for a while, but where's your Little Redhead?"

I opened my eyes, blinked. "Little Redhead? Who?"

She groaned. "Ugh, really? For 16 years of my life, I've been calling that kid Little Redhead. Seriously, where is he?"

Little Redhead... oh. Him.

"What do you mean where is he? He's in New York, right? Besides, that Little Redhead you just called as a "kid" is older than us."

Punzie was quiet. Now I was confused. "Wait, are you telling me, you still don't know that he's in LA, right now?" she asked. My heart stopped for a second.

"W-What...?"

"He's in LA, you dumbie!"

Oh, hell no. Why didn't anyone tell me?!

I groaned with an exhausted mind and body. "Why didn't anyone tell me he's in LA...?"

"Your parents told you."

Did they?

And I remembered. Ah, for fuck sakes Pa. They knew all along that he'd be in LA and even bothered to tell me it was a surprise?! Ugh. He could be starving out there or something!

"What the hell...?"

"Aw, you worried about your Little Redhead now? Watch out, your girl's gonna get jealous." She laughed loudly for a while before I decided to smack her stomach with my palm, grumbling random stuff to myself. "Don't worry, he's 23. He can find his own food, place, and ways to get around. And in case you haven't noticed, he has an architectural company of his own."

"Handed down by his father, that is..." I replied. It was a really small and an unnoticeable company actually. Not like Elsa's. It was nothing fancy or big.

"Well, doesn't matter. He's got enough money to get around."

I rolled my eyes.

"You could've told me earlier... and now I'm in New York and I have no idea what he's doing right now."

"I thought your parents would tell you, banana."

"My parents can suck my ass. They think it's funny to keep stuff from me but in reality, it really just sucks." I sighed. I raised and laid my arm above my head in hopes that I'd be in a more comfortable position. "I don't even have his number. Do you?"

She shrugged. "How the hell would I know his number? Listen, you haven't seen him in four years! I've seen him. He's really handsome, you should know that."

"I know..." I grumbled. "But I'm already here..."

"Wanna go back?"

"After three days, I will." I groaned. "I just can't believe you guys would keep this from me. Ugh, I was hoping that I would see him in the ceremony too."

"Well, Little Redhead's on the other side of the continent now, banana."

"I swear to god, will you stop calling him that?! He has a name, you know?"

"Ooh, protecting your Little Red—"

"I will smack you."

She laughed. "Alright, alright, but Little Redhead is kind of a cute—"

"Hans!"

"Alright, geez! Hans! I was just going to say, Little Redhead is kind of a cute name for a man like him."

I groaned, partly because she was being really annoying and because I was just tired as heck. "Whatever, I'm gonna go to sleep. Ugh, I feel awful, Punzie..." I moaned. She got out of bed with a grunt and patted my head.

"Alright, well sleep tight, my dear cousin. Think about Hans~" Ugh! I really wanted to hate this girl so badly if she wasn't there for me for my whole life, making my entire being as interesting as it could get. She got lucky.

"No! You need to get outta my face right now!" I kicked her right in the ass and she yelped playfully. My head throbbed and screamed consistently and so was my voice.

"Whatever, think about your girl then~ Sweet dreams~"

Damn this girl.

I waved at her instead when I didn't have the energy to even yell at her or even speak, plopping down back in bed, exhausted in mind and physically. I was just too tired to move and talk anyway. _Well, I need my beauty sleep anyway._

I wished she was here right now in my arms. I missed the way she kissed me and the way she let herself hug my body tightly and protectively.

But, it couldn't be helped.

I slept, empty handed.

_Goodnight, Elsa... Sweet dreams._

* * *

**Yoooo, this already have over 50,000 views. Amazing. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Alone

**Warning: Anal penetration(?)**

* * *

"What do you mean she still can't remember...?" Rapunzel whispered through the phone. It was early in the morning. She was the only one that was awake anyway. "Auntie, that Elsa girl's her girlfriend! Why can't you just tell Anna that Elsa's—?"

She listened as Ma interrupted her.

"No... I... I get that you're scared that Anna would freak, but think about Elsa, Auntie. She, I don't know, maybe is scared too? ... But like, think about it, remember when Anna panicked a lot when Elsa was like... I forgot, kinda freaked out when she figured out how Anna couldn't remember her? I don't know, she lost a year of memory. I remembered how Anna was like when Elsa was forcing herself upon her. They were both just extremely sensitive at that time... especially Elsa Snow with her upper part of her right arm all messed up..." She sighed. "... That Elsa girl... is this why you guys wanted to move to New York because of that incident?"

Rapunzel continued to listen as Ma spoke.

"It's too late now, Auntie. What am I going to do if I tell her? What are you going to do when you tell her? We'll just ruin their relationship. Anna will think it's her fault that she ruined Elsa's life and beautiful future, you know that. But... the longer this continues... I don't know what will happen to the girls... Auntie, you know how Anna's like. She gets hurt easily and sometimes, needs a little guiding. She's alone now. We can't help her and if we ever do, we'll only hurt her. Either way, if she finds out on her own or if Elsa decides to spill the secret out, they're only going to hurt each other. There's nothing we can do about it... Auntie... you could've told her as soon as you recognized Elsa. It would've been easier for her—"

"Punzie... shut the hell up..." I was awake now, coming out of my bedroom to see her talking to the phone. I rubbed my eyes and scratched my god, awful hair. "Who the hell are you talking to? And why you gotta be so loud...? Ugh, my head..."

She turned to her phone quickly and hanged up without even saying goodbye. She seemed a bit shock just now.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Damn, you look awful today."

I punched her stomach lightly. "Fuck you, I need some pills. No, really who were you talking to?"

"Your mom. Was just talking about Eugene, that's all." She dragged me through the kitchen and quickly took out some pills for me. As she did that, I was so exhausted and hurt that I had to sit down on the floor, hands on my head.

"I'm gonna puke..." I muttered to myself.

"Puke outside, but not in here, banana. I don't want to clean that shit." She handed me my medicine and I quickly took it in with a scrunched up face because of the disgusting taste.

Tasted like chalk, I'd say.

I handed the glass of water to her. "What are we doing today?" I wanted to do nothing, but sleep all day, not ask something that was a complete opposite of that.

She shrugged, turning to faucet on and off, letting the water fill the cup and overflow. "I don't know. Eugene is probably going to work in an hour. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep," I said as I crossed my legs, rocking myself back and forth.

Rapunzel laughed. "No, we're gonna go shopping today."

I nodded. I didn't really care anyway. "Sure, let's go."

"But first, let me go wake my husband up." She walked passed me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, being all lovey dovey for your husband now in front of your cousin that misses her girlfriend a lot, huh?" I turned around, smiling playfully and a bit sarcastically.

She was already by the stairs when I could hear her yelling, "Then maybe I should kick you out and send you back to LA!" And I was laughing way too hard until my head was starting to ache and burn again with the additional effect of stomach gurgles. _Fuck..._

But then I realized.

I blinked.

Elsa.

I looked up at the clock. It was 9AM here, so over there must've been 6AM.

With a sigh, I got up from the floor and began my way up the staircase as I listened to the annoying couple having their own fun and cute time together in bed. How irritating. If only Elsa here with me, that'd be fantastic. I wouldn't have to be a third wheel anyway.

I'd be scared if I walked in on Flynn and Punzie... having... let's say, doing lewd stuff right now.

Shaking my head, I tried getting rid of the thought. Step by step, I was walking up the stairs.

It'd be funny though.

Unfortunately and fortunately, Flynn was already up in his pajamas with Rapunzel pushing him from behind so that he'd get to the bathroom and clean himself up. He yawned and scratched his ridiculously messy hair.

_God, it's worse than mine._

It was so bad, that I grimaced at the sight.

They were bickering—no, more like Punzie was actually yelling at him.

For god sakes, it was only day time and the first _full_ day of their marriage!

But I laughed. This was a fun sight to see them arguing in the middle of the day anyway.

"Oh, Anna?" Punzie turned to me as Flynn closed the door to the bathroom.

And when I had enough laughing, I looked at her clearly as I tried to wipe imaginary tears away. "Yeah?" I was chuckling for a bit, still.

She crossed her arms and eyed me up and down.

I was already in front of my bedroom.

"You might wanna change into something else," she said, finger waving up and down at me.

I frowned and lowered my head to see my body. Oh.

The clothes from yesterday. _Ugh, I can't believe how embarrassing this is!_

Quickly I closed the door when I stepped into my room and walked to my already messy bed. I sat, not even bothered feeling embarrassed now.

_I probably puked on it too..._

And before I knew it, I was looking through my brief case so that I could find something comfortable and... Not messy to wear. It only took about five minutes to find the appropriate outfit for today that consisted of—well, quite obviously—a green shirt, skinny jeans, etc.

Flynn was already out of the bathroom.

I went in after him so I could clean myself up and maybe have some breakfast afterwards and then, Rapunzel and I could go shopping.

And shopping we did. It wasn't until an hour later when Flynn was already off to work and my cousin and I were left alone in the house with nothing better to do, rather than going out and have some girl to girl, cousin to cousin time.

And she drove.

"So..." she began as she led us through the Manhattan Bridge. "Tell me more about this Elsa girl."

I was looking out the window. And thinking.

Thinking about Elsa and oh how I missed her until she asked me that.

I sighed. "Well, she's... a beautiful girl actually." It was hard, making the decision whether or not to tell her about the awful things she was experiencing at late night and early day time.

"And?" she urged.

I stretched, though I had no idea why I was when I wasn't even that tired. Maybe it was to... ease up the tension I was kind of feeling.

"_And..._ I don't know. I mean, she's a smart and a beautiful girl. Strange at times, difficult to understand at times... difficult to get in to her heart and mind at times... keeps... secrets..."

She frowned and was quite shocked. "What... Anna, are you serious? You're dating a girl that doesn't even tell you stuff?!" She smacked my head.

"Why are you hitting me?!" I shouted, covering myself before she could land another hit on me.

"You are crazy, banana! No, you're really a banana! She keep secrets from you?!"

I crossed my arms and leaned back against my seat. "You have no idea what you're saying."

"No, Anna, _you're _the one that has no idea what you're saying."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Look, Elsa have her reasons. She's... I don't know, she said she was scared. She's... weak." Though, I certainly did not mean to say that.

"Weak? From what?" Punzie asked.

"From..." And I stayed silent for a second, staring down at my feet. "From her nightmares."

"Nightmares...?"

"About some girl. It's been haunting her ever since high school in junior year. It's weird. She said like, that little girl in her dreams seemed just like me... in personality wise, I mean."

She bit her lips and so did I as we waited for this silence to come to an end.

"Nightmares, huh...?" she said.

"Elsa didn't get one the night before I left LA."

"Well, that's good."

"It's... probably just a onetime wonder." _But... let's not hope it is._

Punzie nodded. "Hey Anna...?"

"Yeah?"

"15 years ago... do you remember something... something big that happened to you?" she was suddenly muttering softly now.

I thought about it for a second. For fuck sakes, I was 6 years old that time. Who the hell could actually remember anything at such a young age? I was barely in first grade!

_But at least, if I try..._

"Um... you mean, my flu?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that. Remember how you had to stay in the hospital?"

"Not... exactly... but..." _Where the hell is she getting at?_ "What the hell are you talking about now?"

She shook her head this time. "No, nothing. It's nothing." And she sighed. It was quite heavy and... sounded quite disappointing too. I gave her a strange look before I could shrug it off like a pest.

"Do you remember how you cried and shouted and you know, basically freaked out that time?"

Oh and I thought this was over.

"No, Punzie. I was six, okay? I don't remember a thing. You were six too!"

"Seven, you little shit. I'm older than you." She tried smacking me again, but I had the chance to evade.

"Yeah, by five months," I grumbled. "But seriously, I freaked out? About what?"

She shrugged. "No idea. It was probably one of those nightmares where a man in all black and wears some kind of hat and just sits in front of you and stares at you all night and—"

"Stop it!" I shouted, covering my ears. Nightmares just weren't my thing! Not even scary stories!

Oh how nice. She had a good laugh, though.

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "Well, at least, Hans will be in LA."

"You know for how long?"

She shrugged. "I'm guessing as long as he wants. He's just traveling and just wants to see your beautiful face."

I smiled. Oh how I missed that man. He was always a sweetheart to me, always giving things to me when I needed, comforting me when I needed, and making jokes with me when I wanted to be funny. He was a nice kid and... he was my best friend. He was always there for me at times when needed.

"Banana, can I ask you something?"

All things were serious now.

"Shoot," I offered.

But she didn't say anything right away as she was biting her lips. "I just want to ask you... you know, since you've been friends with him for so long, you never thought about... I don't know, how you feel about him?"

I blinked. Somehow, I was embarrassed. "W-What... Punzie!" It was very tempting to smack her, but she was driving so... I couldn't.

"Sorry! I'm just asking! It's just an 'if' statement!" she defended. It got quiet again. "But seriously, you never thought about dating him?"

"I have a girlfriend, Punzie." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, whatever. Just answer me."

I sighed and glared out to the clear sky. "Well..." I tilted my head to the window so that I was leaning against it. "Once... I did."

"Really? When?"

Oh, the astonishment of her voice was a definite surprise. Damn it, she was the one who asked! Why the hell was she so surprised?

I chuckled as I thought at my embarrassed self. "This is dumb," I muttered. She smirked and nudged me.

"Serious, since when?"

"Middle school. Like, in seventh grade or something."

"And what?"

"And, maybe because I thought about how our future would end and it probably didn't turn out pretty good. So... yeah, I think I'd prefer us as besties."

She nodded. "Alright. Well, don't be having feelings for him again. Your girlfriend's gonna—"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes. "I was stupid and young, alright?! I had no sense of what's right and what's left and plus, Hans and I are currently just friends."

"Ooh, alright then. Well, at least, Elsa's lucky to have someone like you."

I scoffed at the amusing statement. "No, no, no. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

After a bit of a shopping, lunch, more shopping and a bit of fooling around in Central Park, we were already getting so exhausted that Rapunzel and I were just discussing whether or not we should just take a quick nap in the car before even heading back home.

We decided against it.

It only took half an hour to get back home and we were already so fucking exhausted.

I got out of the car and looked up to the sky.

It was getting dark—

Oh no.

I blinked, realizing that I'd forgotten something important. _Shit, I forgot to call Elsa!_

As soon as Rapunzel opened the door into the house, I quickly ran in and up the stairs before she could even call my name. Once I was inside my room, I locked the door and laid down on bed, quickly scrolling down my contacts. Sweats were dripping down and I was gulping in cold air and saliva.

The phone rang for a bit before Elsa answered... or maybe she wasn't answering.

I was anxious, worried that she was mad at me for not calling her, even more worried sick if she was... well, sick.

I tried to be as calm as I could possibly be.

My hand was shaking and skin was wet and sticky from sweat as I waited.

"_Hello?" _

She answered!

"Elsa!"

But she was silent now. Uh oh.

"_You didn't call me this morning." _That tone of hers was thick and deep and... wow, sounded very angry. Wait, did I like it? Amazing.

"A-Are you mad?"

"_What do you think?"_

Shit.

I was gulping, looking everywhere as if Elsa's presence was in here, but of course she was as I was talking to her right now, feeling every last bit of her around me.

"I-I'm sorry...?" I said, crossing my arms in a gentle manner. I cleared my throat when she said nothing. "You're mad..."

_"I am, Miss Smith."_

My mind was whimpering loudly, hiding itself near the deepest corner of my brain. And I definitely didn't like how she was calling me that now even though I loved it when we were having one of those intimate moments. I crossed my legs and shut my eyes. Voices told me to keep cool. But my heart told me to panic as it was beating harshly. But I kept myself composed.

"Elsa... did you get a nightmare...?"

And of course, she didn't say anything. But I waited until I was sick of it.

"You had one—"

"_It doesn't matter."_

That made me angry.

How could she say that?! I was shocked, scared and confused. Was she even mad now?

"It doesn't matter..." I repeated her, laughing at how unbelievable that sentence was. "Elsa... I... I'm worried about you." My finger made its way to my forehead, rubbing it in frustration.

"_Olaf took care of it." _

I sighed. "Elsa... I'll be back after tomorrow. I promise."

"_Good."_

"Elsa, I'm really worried about you. You're... not talking a lot today."

"_You don't have to be concern about me, Anna_."

_Obviously I have to now, if you're feeling this down and scared, Miss Snow!_I swallowed and stayed silent, listening to each other's breath as we exhaled and inhaled in a constant and consistent manner. I could imagine how tired she was looking now. I could already hear how tired she was from the sound her talking to me. But if she said it didn't matter, then fine. It didn't matter. Nothing happened and I remembered nothing.

"_I miss you, Anna... I want you back home..." _Ah, I could really imagine the pout she had right now. I grinned softly. She made me feel bad.

"I'll be back home as soon as possible, Miss Snow." She was an impatient control freak and I loved it.

"_But right now..."_

And suddenly, throwing me completely off—

"_I want to hear you moan."_

I blinked in confusion. Once. Twice.

Perhaps I heard her wrong?

"W-What?" I replied in a completely astounded and confused state. I knew she was smirking.

"_You heard me loud and clear. Don't make me repeat myself." _

"I-I... Elsa..."

"_I want to hear you... Please?" _

I gulped hard and was quite unsure about... well, pleasuring myself in my cousin's home. It felt sinful and wasn't something I'd actually do. We stayed silent with our phone pressed against our ear. I didn't know how to respond to her.

"I-I'm... in my cousin's home right now though..." Wait. I blinked. I said it in such a way as if I wanted to do it. I was blushing now, yet I hardly even noticed that I was because I was being too occupied with the thought and the decision to be in her command. I pursed my lips together tightly as I waited for a response from her which was taking quite a bit of time actually.

But she answered_, "Then you'll have to keep quiet."_

I was speechless as I heard her laugh in such a seductive manner. She was unbelievable and very horrible! She stopped laughing.

"_Do as I say, Miss Smith." _I shivered at the demanding voice, low and sturdy. And I couldn't help it anymore. I knew I wanted it and she knew I craved for her so much that I could be begging for her now—begging to be fucked.

It felt dirty and shameful, but it felt right and god, so fucking good.

"A-Alright..." I obeyed_. God damn it, you stupid girl!_

I shut my eyes, my mind kept yelling at me for actually agreeing to do this.

The door gave out some sound of someone knocking against it.

"Anna?"

I quickly opened my eyes. Shit! It was Punzie and I was blushing extremely heavily now, keeping my mind of my cousin now instead of my commanding girlfriend. "Y-Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you taking a nap right now?"

"Um..." I looked around the room as I thought about an answer. "I will be soon. Just for a few minutes."

"Alright, I'm gonna cook dinner soon. Don't sleep for long, alright?"

"Roger that." And she left as I listened carefully to the footsteps that were descending down the stairs. I sighed in relief. I heard a chuckle from Elsa.

It didn't take long until her chuckles ended and the presence of her voice and the way she breathed changed and the way she... I cringed at the heavy silence between us.

"_Don't do what I don't tell you to do, understand, Miss Smith?"_

Fuck...

My body flushed immensely, quickly growing hot and red all over. My imagination was going wild.

All I could see in my mind—imagined, that is, was the way her eyes would just darken, not reflecting through the light, which made it seem like she was an animal, a beast, a large hungry cat of some sort. I was unable to get away, unable to have the strength to even do such thing. I let myself be controlled by her.

"_Answer me." _

I realized I was daydreaming too much about her and how she'd just drive me insane, drowning me in lust, sending me into waves of frustration and pleasure.

Softly, I answered, "Yes."

"_Good." _

A pause.

"_Take your clothes off. Your top first."_

I slowly placed my phone on top of a pillow and took off my shirt, shivering as I felt cool air brushed against my skin, sending waves of goose bumps to me. The only thing left on top of me was my bra. I lied back down.

"_Did what I told you?" _

"Y-Yes..." I was burning hot now, despite being half naked.

_"Take your bra off."_

I did that.

"_Now lick your fingers thoroughly."_

I whimpered and did just that, tongue swirling around my index and middle finger, my other hand wanting to just fuck me thoroughly. But I made my finger wrap itself on the bed sheet. It twitched, wanting, needing and was the most impatient body part ever. I heard her breath slowly getting heavy. But I licked, I sucked. Saliva was coating my fingers heavily and I even let some drip down to my palm, down my wrist and towards my forearm.

I sighed excitedly.

_"Stop."_

I blinked and stopped, but never stopping my racing heart and my heavily blanked mind.

"Elsa..." I sighed.

_"Use your fingers to swirl around your nipple. Slowly and softly."_

I let my fingers trail down from my neck and down to my flushed chest. I moaned softly as my wet skin touched my nipple. I swirled it around and around multiple times as softly as I could ever do until it became erected and hard.

"Let your other hand squeeze your breast as hard as you can."

I did as I fast as I could, letting my fingertips skim against my nipple, palm against, fingers squeezing my breast in such a harsh manner that it almost hurt. It was pleasure and it was filling me up slowly. I moaned for her, called her name from time to time in between each soft moans and whimpers, but she didn't bother to even say anything.

She knew what she was doing. And she wasn't letting me off easily.

_Oh, Miss Snow... why are you always so harsh on my body, heart, and mind?_

She could break me and I wouldn't even mind.

I kept myself occupied, calling and moaning her name softly, fingers swirling and squeezing. I bit my lips as my breathing continued on from being light to heavy.

"_Take your pants off." _

But did I have the energy to even lift a finger right now?

Clearly, I did as I was reaching for my pants fast and pulling it down even faster. I just wanted to get rid of everything so I could just pleasure myself right now. The aching between my legs was bad and the only thing I ever wanted to do right now was to relief it.

Oh god.

I could feel how wet and hot I was getting now.

"Elsa..." I sighed as I tried reaching down to under my panties, fingernails grounding against my stomach as it continued to slide down until it met the piece of cloth.

_"Stop."_

Fuck.

I groaned frustrated as I grabbed my breast hard and bit my lips in hopes that it'd get rid of the way my core throbbed and how aroused I was getting now. "Please..." I closed my eyes and arched my back up to the air in need of some kind of friction. My thoughts were jumbled together, thoughts of Elsa occupying all the spaces in my mind. I missed her. I missed her so much and was more than I thought I would when I first left her. And when I meant, first, I meant how we ended up not seeing each other for two weeks after a huge fight that was pretty one sided.

Breathing was getting harder and my heart was racing faster and stronger in the speed of light, filled with desire and her.

I parted my legs but only to feel breeze brushing against me, continuing to obey my girl, my addiction, my controller.

"Hah... Elsa please..." I called, careful so that Punzie wouldn't hear, but loud enough for Elsa to hear. She still didn't answer, but hearing her breathing loudly made me realize that she was really wanting to do this her way and that right now, she wanted me to suffer.

My fingers were automatic now, pinching hard on my nipples, searching for something to relief the aching between my legs.

"_Slowly..."_ Finally! "_Bring your left hand and let it trail down your stomach softly." _

I wanted to rush. I wanted to _feel_ the rush.

But I obeyed and let my fingers do the work. It tickled me as it slowly ran down, tips of it making me ache even more for her. And slowly it went down. I could barely feel it and I could not even bear how desperate this was making me.

"Elsa..." I sighed, as fingers disobeyed her and began lightly touching the inner side of my thigh, closing up to my dripping core. _Oh, please... I wish you're here right now, Miss Snow._

"_You may now run your finger on your clit. Only on it. Softly." _

Yes!

And as fast as I could go, and I didn't even notice, my fingers were already under my panties. I squeezed my breast with the other hand as I bit my lips to contain the moan that was caught in my throat. Fingers swirl against my clit softly, ever so slowly and I couldn't help but feel so hot and flushed.

_God... so wet. _

It felt like a flood down there. The sounds that I was making were so absurd. I couldn't control my voice, the way I throbbed whenever I skimmed my clit hard by accident. The smell of sex was surrounding me, drowning away my voice.

"Elsa... ahh..." I moaned softly. _Fuck..._

"_Use your other hand and put two fingers in you. Lick them thoroughly before you do that." _

I did as I was told; coating my fingers in my own saliva, tongue swirling and slurping as if I was so thirsty for more, for the sensation of being touched.

Fingers slid in me easily and I cried out softly, whimpering Elsa's name, biting my lips, muffling the sound of me against the dozen pillows behind me. My core was basically flooding and drowning in my juice and scent. And I loved it so... fucking much.

"_Don't move my fingers until I tell you to. Continue to rub your clit, harder this time."_

FUCK!

I gasped as I did so, rubbing furiously and hard. I prayed that I wouldn't come right away. I bit my lips, clenching my stomach. "E-Elsa... Ah... s-shit..." I moaned, but I couldn't help it.

"_You swear once more and I'll punish you when you come back home." _

I flushed and was even more aroused, dripping with juice and drugging myself into desperate pleasure as the word 'punish' was being heard and being processed through my brain.

She was a kinky cat and fuck... it was conflicting. Why? Because I fucking loved it.

And I felt sharp, yet short shivers now as continued to rub myself. My breath was being taken away and I gasped. "E-Elsa... I'm gonna—"

"_Stop." _

No. Oh, fucking hell...

I stopped and whimpered disappointingly and in frustration. The rush was gone quickly, only to leave me with the unsatisfied feeling of not coming. My heart pounded hard and fast and I scrambled to catch my breath.

"_Lick your juice up from your fingers." _

"Please... oh, please..." I whimpered, begging her to just let me come.

"_Do as I say."_

I brought my fingers up to my lips and licked, slurping up the taste of me from my fingers, moaning at the tangy smell and taste. Oh, I felt so dirty, but this was so right. Tongue swirled around, and up and down even when the taste of me was gone.

"_Now bring it down to your anus." _

I blinked. "W-What...?" My mind was foggy, but it was clear enough to really realize what she said. This was the first. Penetration in the anus. This was _my_ first.

"_Do it. Be sure that it's lubricated. Continue to rub your clit however you like, but you will not come until I tell you to." _

_Oh, so commanding._

I made sure that it was as wet as it could possibly be as I was hesitant was god, so desperate from release from her bond of teases. Why was I doing this? But I never really had the time to answer that for myself when my finger was slowly going inside the tight hole, my other finger rubbing my clit fast and furious. I gasped as if I was all by myself at home, pretending that my cousin wasn't just downstairs.

It was in me now. It was surprisingly easy to pry my way in. And maybe if I'd just...

My fingers started moving, in and out, in and out, slowly but surely picking up the pace.

My back arched up to the air until I had the thought that it'd break me apart and turn into a 90 degree angle. "Ah... Ah... Ooh..." And fuck! I was shivering all over, my body flushed so badly.

I was going to come.

"God... Elsa... PLEASE!" I pleaded, hands and fingers doing all the work. I was tired. But I needed this so fucking much.

_And I need to fucking come! Now! Right now!_

But she didn't say anything for seconds, though it seemed like hours, until I heard an awfully sexy growl coming from the phone and even a loud gulp. I turned to stare at the phone as if I was expecting Elsa to pop out of there and take me in, devour me, to fuck me.

My moans were getting louder and if it'd get any louder than how it was now, I wouldn't even know what'd happen if Punzie was to come up here.

I begged hard and worshipped my girl until I could hold it in no longer.

"_Come." _

And I came in her command, biting my lips hard until I tasted blood. Moans were trying to escape from my throat, but I could only barely manage. I shivered and jerked in bed, coming long and hard in such a way, that immediate exhaustion occurred fast throughout my flushed, sweating body. I was breathing heavily now, thinking nothing as I let my jerking body take over all of me.

"Elsa..." I whispered, closing my eyes. I wanted to sleep now.

"_Payback for making me worry about you." _

This was probably the greatest payback ever.

I sunk into my pillow, nuzzling my hot head against the soft silk. I didn't say anything, but laughed.

"_If you make me worry again, or even angry, do I have your consent to do whatever I want with you?" _

My eyes widened largely. I thought they were going to pop out. My body got even hotter as I listened. My voice was caught by her question as I was speechless, but breathless at the same time.

"_Do I have your consent, Miss Smith?" _

"Yes." With an immediate answer and without even thinking. Great.

She smirked, I could tell. _"You must be tired, Anna. Go take a nap. I'll see you in two days." _

Oh, I'd miss that girl. I wanted to talk more, but she was right, I was completely exhausted from the intense moment, a minute ago. I needed my little nap.

But I didn't want to let her go—

"A-Alright... I'll see you later then..." But I did.

"_Think about me. I love you." _

"Please sleep..." I begged. She chuckled lightly.

"_Don't worry. I will. It... really doesn't matter anymore." _

Oh, but it did matter because I was worried about the way she was now. She was still acting vulnerable and so little. I prayed for her.

"Fine..." I gave up. She was stubborn, alright. "Sleep tight Elsa... I love you."

"_I'll catch you later, babe." _

And we hanged up. A few seconds later, I was sound asleep.

For the next two days, I had the best moment and days with my friends and family as we went to various places and even nostalgic areas where I grew up in.

The time to say our bitter goodbyes finally arrived. And because of that, we were all sobbing as we arrived to the airport. I could only grasp onto how Rapunzel was crying so loudly in the airport and I could only chuckle as I relived the memory of her just hugging me tightly like a baby when I got into the plane.

* * *

The evening sky was beautiful with the color of the sun setting, varying from blue to pink to bright orange as I looked out the window, my head leaning against it. I was feeling completely relaxed now. But I was smiling all by myself like an idiot.

This time, Elsa didn't make an arrangement—

Okay, so she did make one as an air attendant told me to move to the first class section. I grumbled along the way as I began asking myself, why would she take the time to do such thing, but I was grateful at the same time.

I was lucky. Way too lucky to have such a wealthy girlfriend. And if human bodies were to have a price, she'd probably be the most expensive human being ever and I'd be afraid to even touch someone—or even be near someone like her or maybe even breathe the same air she was breathing!

And now, all I could think about was getting back to Elsa and admiring the girl like always as if she was a goddess—because she was a goddess. I worshiped this goddess.

Five hours had passed and every second, every minute, every hour, thoughts of Elsa, whether they were confusing, anger, or even wanting, came across my mind in the most sudden way.

"Elsa!" I called out as I found her near the baggage section in the airport when I finally arrived to LA. She looked around and finally saw me waving at her, running up to her even.

I looked out the window. It was already dark.

And she was wearing her god damn suits again, all black with a red tie.

I didn't see Olaf though.

But we hugged tightly, sighing against each other's body and even stealing little peck of kisses to each other. I giggled. I stared up to her beautiful eyes.

Her smile... god.

"Excited to see me?" she asked, hands running up and down my waist. I bit my lips and nodded. I loved her expression of excitement, relief, happiness. Her eyes sparkled. I couldn't believe my heart was beating this hard.

"I got your bag already."

I was thankful once again and kissed her lips, humming against the familiar sensation. "Where's Olaf?"

"Not here. Why? You want to see him more than you want to see me?" She frowned.

Ah, jealousy! And I loved the way she spoke and pouted!

I shook my head and laughed. "You know I want to see you more than anyone, right now..." I put my palm against her cheek and she nuzzled herself against it.

"Good, because tonight, I'm not letting you sleep." Her eyes glittered in anticipation, purring as she stared at my astonished reaction. She loved my reaction.

Fuck.

But I smiled in such a wicked manner, letting my arms go around her neck, fingers burrowed deeply in her hair. I loved this feeling and the way she smirked.

"I can handle no sleep."


	27. Chapter 27: I Want More

**Thank you for all of the comments from the last chapter. I really appreciate it. :) Also, if you haven't gotten an Archiveofourown account, make sure you do because if this fic gets deleted, there is a backup in Ao3. There's no smut in this chapter so if you're disappointed, I'm sorry. There will be one in the next. This chapter isn't the best, but I tried, haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was already up against the car seat and door as she held my wrists against the window, her lips mashed up against mine, tongue wrapping and dancing around each other, battling for dominance. I moaned, unresisting. Her knee was up between my legs, pushing.

My face flushed badly, but I let myself go as she continued kiss and ravage me until I could no longer think.

Her hand was now wrapped around my neck, gripping it.

_Elsa... Elsa... Elsa... _

Sexual urges and I were battling against each other as I tried refusing its want to grind my body against her leg as she pressed against me harder than ever, her other hand coming from my wrist and feeling her way down from my breasts to my waist, holding and running her gentle fingers up and down on me. I was drugged by the smell of her, the taste of her, especially the tender touch of her fingers on me and I wished that it'd stay that way. My thoughts were only fogged up now, but were full on lust and desire of wanting Miss Snow to fuck me. Hard, if she must.

_When will I get enough of you?_

I sighed excitedly against her lips, smiling against her too as I was never getting enough of her even when I tried to. She pressed her palm against my neck gently, but not enough to make me feel hurt once more before her lips were leaving me to be latched onto my skin, full of bites and licks, all wet, moist and hot at the same time.

"Elsa..." I sighed to her, my eyes closed and head up as I provided her more space for her to take me in. I spread my legs for her and she pressed herself against me even more until I had no more space to back up. My back hurt, but my core hurt even more as it was throbbing under my clothes.

My mind and heart flushed and screamed excitedly, clapping its hands, jumping up and down as I let myself get ravaged by my hungry, beautiful, loving beast.

But we were in a car! People could see us. Did she not care at all?

_Not that I would care anyway._

Her teeth were now on my skin as she bit and I moaned and gasped out at the sudden, but familiar pain. She smiled against my skin, obviously loving the reaction of mine.

Those eyes of her e as she glanced towards me! Oh, they were dark and wanting, full of sex. I was longing for her to look at me, _only_ at me as she made me hers.

Her breath made me shiver as she kissed back her way up, lips and cool breath never leaving my burning skin, eyes never leaving my reaction. Soft, thin lips were again up against mine now. The roughness she was giving me, I wanted more. I wanted to become greedy. For her. _For more. _

Hands were wrapped around my wrists once again when she figured out how I now really wanted to touch her and wrap my arms around her. I groaned frustrated, continuously grounding my nails against my palm, now pink and red from the scratches I implanted on my own.

_Fuck..._

Her teeth scrapped my lips, chewing on it until I was slowly beginning to think that I was bleeding from the corner. But I didn't care about the little blood that could be coming out of the corner of my mouth. I cared more about what she was going to do to me now...

Now... and... and what was going to happen after that.

What was going to happen after?

It was for the best if I were to not think about it, but try and think about the present.

Her growls were insanely addicting and beautiful as if she was trying to seducing me with just that so that I'd give in on her. So, I did give up.

My eyes were shut when her lips were slowly getting off of me now. But I could feel the dark... the cold... the intensity of those ocean blue eyes of hers and her smirks as she eyed my neck, spots of red bruises implanted on my skin. I opened my own innocent and submitting eyes, yearning for more of her touch. She stared into me now, eyes and expression blank. I shivered at the cold look, but actually loving it at this very moment, at the same time.

She released my wrists, but was now cupping my chin so that I was looking directing at Miss Intimidating Snow. My breathing was shallow, weak, and I was growing hotter than ever, only by her breath and look.

How was she always doing this?

How could she manage to make me always feel so little all day, every day?

Because she was Elsa Snow! And I was stupid!

Even the quietness around us while she observed me was intense and stuffy, until I could see steam flowing in the air. A bit of an exaggeration, I knew. How was she able to make such a simple situation turn so difficult? Questions that first started as why's turned into how's.

No, but really... how?

"How awful of you..." she began with a softer and thick tone. I gulped. "How awful of you, making me wait for you for three unnecessary days?" Her tone sent chills down my spine.

But unnecessary? I could scoff right now. _Miss Snow, you should've come too if you really did find this unnecessary. _

Her smile was wicked and could easily rip me apart and make me explode. But I stayed silent, letting her do whatever she wanted with me. I was suddenly pulled towards her until her breath reached my skin. I gasped, eyes widened, skin flushed as the tip of our nose touched, eye to eye, skin to skin.

I held my breath and swallowed, loud. She just continued to stare and chose to stay silent as if she was waiting for an answer.

Eyes were darting up and down ever so often from my eyes and to my lips. But as for me, I just stayed where I was, continuing to be mesmerized with this fascinating and manipulating human being in front of me. I bit my lips, tasting her and me.

She was strangely compelling. Even after all these months of meeting her, though it had only been four or five months ever since our first meeting, she was still so spellbinding. Miss Snow wasn't letting go of my attention on her, gripping it hard, maybe even chaining it up. Even physically, she wasn't letting me go either. I wanted resistance. When in front of her, even if we were just a few feet away from each other, I always found her to be intimidating and even a bit of a control freak. It lured me in. I couldn't get out. But it was exciting and I liked it. The way I reacted to her every time... I liked it.

I wanted to resist, disobey, rebel, whatever.

Still, I could never get into the same level of presence as her.

And we stayed like this, staring at each other, breathing into each other's scent for a little longer until she broke our eye contact with a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, loving the sweet and soft affection, even though I quite love it when she was rough on me. Once she let go of my wrists, I wrapped my arms around her neck, trying to deepen the lovable, maybe even lecherous kiss even more.

Soon enough, we had to force ourselves full of greed, away from each other.

Her eyes were still on me. But I still had no clue on what to say, what to think, or what she was going to say and think. My brain was completely blank and fried from the intense make out just before, anyway.

But I loved it when she smiled so sweetly to me, reaching for my hand to hold. I took her soft fingers between mine and laid it down on my lap.

"I missed you," she whispered. Then was this the reason why she was pushing me up against the car door and had to do all these intense stuff to make me feel so frustrated, yet having to feel so longing for more of her? Because she missed me? Incredible.

_I'm glad._

"I missed you too," I replied. And she brought my hand up to her lips, placing a warm peck on me. I giggled and leaned over to her side to kiss her cheek. It was something like this that made me enjoy her company even more.

She smiled a little alongside with me for a few seconds before, telling me to buckle up so she could drive.

I was growing sleepy, but I couldn't sleep now. My eyes were now on our hands, fingers intertwined with each other comfortably and tightly. Her hands were smaller, I just noticed.

"Have you slept?" she asked. I yawned loudly which gave her my answer.

Her frown confused me.

"W-What?" I asked as her eyes darted from the road to me for a short moment.

"Why didn't you sleep in the plane? I thought I told you that your comfort is my number one priority."

Well, maybe it was because this was actually the first time where someone actually reserved a freaking room for me twice and without even notifying me until the very last minute.

I huffed. "Oh, maybe it's because I was so intrigued with this whole first class thing that I thought, 'oh, maybe I should go look around a bit before I go to sleep.' Turns out, there were a lot of things to do, so I ended up staying awake."

She laughed loudly, shaking her head.

"I'm glad that you had your fun," she replied, squeezing my hand.

"You really didn't have to do that though," I told her, frowning.

Elsa shrugged a little before letting out a loving and caring smile. "It's pleasing to get a reaction from you when I spoil you."

That was a surprise. She just wanted to get a reaction from me! What was more important, my reaction or money?

I decided to ask her just that.

"Your reactions are pretty amazing," she admitted. She couldn't even hide a huge, sneaky grin after saying that! I pouted. "I must admit, seeing you get angry sometimes is pretty cute." She pinched my cheeks and I slapped her hand away, groaning irritatingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't want to see me get angry and you are not going to find it cute when I do," I said as I tried my best to bring out my angry tone out. In the end, she laughed.

"I'll make sure it won't happen. _Again_." Oh. Right, that time.

Her smile was gone immediately this time and was only replaced with a saddened and regretful frown as she drove through the night. Her eyes gleamed as cars passed us, their lights passing us as well. I looked at her, but we were quiet. This was expected. This topic of... our relationship.

She held my hand tighter, shivering even.

Her eyes wandered as she let out a bitter smile and a scoff before her expression turned grey and dull again. Her lips turned redder as she bit the bottom of it, chewing it.

"I... didn't mean it. I did it, but... I didn't mean it, Anna," she said. Her shaky voice pained me. Even her sighs were shaky. "But I was glad. I wanted to you beat me, hurt me, maybe even abuse me, so that I could come into my senses. You've opened my eyes, Anna."

The lump in my throat did not feel good. I swallowed, but every time I did, it was even more painful.

There wasn't much to say. No. I had nothing to say, really.

"You don't have to forgive me for what I did to you," Elsa continued. "As long as I know you're here next to me," she looked at me, smiling. "I'll feel content."

That made me feel glad, happy, and even proud.

"I was hurt, Elsa," I replied, even though I was feeling just as happy as her. For now, I was okay.

"I'm sorry." Was that the only thing she could ever say to me? I frowned and took a deep breath.

"I'm never _ever_ going to forgive you for what you did to me," I scowled. "_EVER_."

She smiled, accepting. "Then don't." My hand came up to meet her lips. Her eyes gleamed through the dark, but I could tell. She was happy. The way she took a little glimpse of me made my heart fluttered and even made my body feel so warm. In a good way.

Elsa smiled against my warm skin. I could be flushing crimson red in front of her and she and I wouldn't even care.

"I'm yours," she breathed. I said nothing.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence and the feeling of our hands wrapped together until we could feel numbness spreading, but neither one of us bother letting go of each other's hands.

She brought up a topic not long after. "Anna, wouldn't it be best if we go see your roommate now?"

I thought about it for a second. I chuckled. "But I don't want them to embarrass themselves."

Elsa looked confused now. "Embarrass themselves? From what?"

I rolled my eyes, fingers pointing from her to me multiple times. I never realized Elsa could be dense too. "From us. You, especially, Miss Snow."

"Me? And why is that?" Elsa frowned in confusion, but curious for an answer too.

I huffed, puffing an air so that my fringes would fall back to its original space. "You seriously don't realize how hot you are? Like, they're freaking out about you! In a good way... not in a bad way. Okay, they like you. A lot. I think. I don't know." I wasn't sure if she understood. She didn't speak, but I was pretty sure she was a bit shy about what I just said. Okay, she was smirking now. Did she really have that much confidence in her?

Her blue eyes wandered, following racing cars when she continued to bring out hearty laugh and I was confused.

"W-What?" I asked when she finally stopped laughing, possibly from what I just told her. Still, she was grinning widely.

"Your friends... They talk about me?"

I bit my lips before speaking, wondering why she'd ask that. "A-Actually, I always bring up the topic so... I... guess?"

That expressionless look she had as she alternated from curiosity made my heart flutter and pound. I kept myself alert as she remained quiet until she sighed.

"Often?" she asked, softly.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad they like me." She smiled. Did they like her? Or did they just like how she looked? But they accepted me being with her. Did they like her, though? But I would never know because they never mentioned anything else other than her beauty and her wealth and well, us.

Soon, I captured another topic for us. And it was something that must be mentioned. It wasn't pleasant either.

But we stayed quiet throughout the few minutes as she drove and while I was thinking about how I should start. _Should I ask directly?_ _Maybe I should ask indirectly? Or should I just forget about it? _I turned so I was staring at her. My emotions showed signs of wariness. Possibly, she'd get a bit upset if I asked, but I didn't care.

"Five minutes in silence and you are still have your eyes on me."

Crap.

I cleared my throat and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. My blush was impossible to hide now as she was smiling at me, glancing at me every now and then. I crossed my arms after letting go of her hand.

Her expression gave away a look of amusement. But she was smirking.

Did she find me humorous?

Actually, I found myself funny too.

I glanced out to the road, but actually just staring at her charming reflection, concentrating on her blue eyes.

"I'd like to know what you're thinking, Miss Smith." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

_As do I._

I bit my lips.

Ah, fuck it! I turned to her and frowned even more. "So... I'm getting this sense that you're trying to avoid talking about your nightmares."

Her expression turned grim. But she didn't say anything for the past few seconds. She laughed, licking her lips as she waited for me say another thing that would sound absurd to her. I wasn't getting a pleasant feeling and I never expected myself to get one anyway. Elsa stopped her laughter and she was now as cold and hard as ever, eyes looking like they were made out of ice.

Shivers made its way through my spine. I never knew Elsa could get this cold.

"I never once mentioned it, Miss Smith." That was her reply.

I rolled my eyes. "Then, I'm going to mention it now. Are you okay?"

She didn't speak.

"Did you... sleep?"

Still, I never once saw a reaction from her other than a tiny nod of her head. So, she did sleep. I was relieved. But then again..."What happened?" I asked as I brought her hand back to me and letting it lay on my lap. I tried warming her cold skin up as I squeezed and rub.

"Does it matter what happened?" she asked coldly, holding my hand tightly too. _You__ matter._

With confidence, I said yes. I winced unnoticeably when she gripped onto my hand hard in a subconscious manner and took a deep breath when she loosened her grip. But I shouldn't care. I cared about Elsa's mentality and health.

She sighed. "It's the usual," she said. That was not the explanation that I needed, but okay. "Nothing but darkness, apologies... and a little girl. That's all to it—"

"No."

Her eyebrows narrowed to a frown. "No?"

I shook my head. "That's not what I want. I want to know what happened after." But surely, I still wanted to know what she was dreaming about and the fuss she could've caused after that. Obviously I knew a little bit because Elsa told me, but it was a bit... vague.

Elsa threw her hand on top of her head and laid it there, taking a large gulp of breath. Was she angry? No, she couldn't be.

"I..." she paused and stared back at me. I kept my eyes on her, wanting to bring the words out of her. Her eyes left me now, frantic as they began to wander around in the dark, searching for something. Perhaps, searching for a new topic.

_I won't allow you to avoid this topic, Miss Snow._

"Must we speak about this? About _me?_" she asked, voice tired and soft.

I nodded. "If you want this relationship to work, then we must," I said, waiting.

Then she finally made a stop at the red light and sighed. Her left hand left the steering wheel and it was met with my chin as she made a turn to me abruptly, fingers cold, my skin hot on her. I held my breath. Her eyes were dark and I waited for her to lips to strike on mine, but no. She stared and I stayed the way I was. It wasn't the right time to start being flushed and gulp.

"You're using our relationship, just so we can talk about... _this?_" Her voice was hoarse, and rough. But now, I wasn't drunken by her whole and her voice.

With the courage I had, I lift her fingers away from me, but she suddenly had her hands on my wrists too. I didn't know how she was doing it.

Her eyes glowed and a smirk perked up from her lips. I stayed put and not even a single smile came upon me.

"We need to talk about it," I demanded with as much harshness as possible. Where was I getting all these confidence and courage from anyway? Her grip on me loosened, but that smirk of hers was gone forever.

Elsa relaxed herself and leaned back against her seat, head resting on the head rest. I watched her carefully, every movement, every expression that she could be making. But she was quiet for a few seconds.

"I was petrified," she began. This couldn't be good. And we were going down the road once again. She continued, "I thought _this _would end after... that last time when you were with me." She sneered. "But I guess not," she muttered out with a disappointing tone and I was looking at her, almost pitying her too. Noticing that Elsa's eyes were coated with a thin layer of unshed tears, I held her hand quickly and squeezed.

I'm here for you, I told her through the squeeze. Her breathes were broken and soft as she took one in and out. Teal eyes met with ocean blue and she smiled. The expression of bitterness and tiredness caught my attention and I wondered if she really did sleep.

"Elsa—"

"But Olaf calmed me, you should know." Was that supposed to relieve me?

"Elsa... I'm worried about you. Are you lying to me? Did you really sleep?" I asked. She remained quiet. "Tell me, Miss Snow," I pleaded, running my thumb against her cold, soft skin. Elsa made no move to look at me. But she shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm not lying."

I was just about to say something, probably even yell when her car stopped in front of—Wait, what?

I looked out, finding out that it wasn't Elsa's apartment, but mine.

A smirk perked up from Elsa and I could feel it lingering behind my back as I stared out of the window, confused.

"You wouldn't mind it if I bring your stuff up, right?" she asked and I turned to her. Wait, what?

Her lips were on me now and just as they were on me, they were off of me too. I blinked; face suddenly coated with crimson and sudden warmth. She pulled away, eyes meeting mine with that beautiful grin.

"I wouldn't mind staring at you all night if that's what you want," she whispered to my ears. I was speechless, but I managed a cough to break the awkwardness.

She was still in the car, staring at me, smirking at me even when I was already out of the car.

I turned back, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. And she was out, grabbing my luggage too.

Her free and gentle hand was now around my waist as she led us in to my apartment building. I was dazed from the kiss, probably wanting more of her softness. How did I manage to become all shy after that kiss? It wasn't like this was the first time... when the first time was when she had me against the wall and start making out—

I never had the courage to look at her as her hand ran up and down, sometimes around my waist as we waited for the elevator to come down.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and cleared my throat_. _

_Ding!_

The automatic door slid open and we went in. She pressed the sixth button for me and we proceeded up.

"I'd like to see your friends," she began, eyes and smile on me. What? I thought I was hearing wrong, but really, she did want to see my friends. I wanted to say something to her, refusing her demand, but I stayed quiet, letting my mind wander, scrambling for words of some sort. And we arrived to the sixth floor.

"E-Elsa," I called out as we got out. She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you sure? They can get kind of... obnoxious sometimes..." I warned, shyly.

Elsa's smile quickly came back up and was as bright as ever. "I wouldn't worry about that. They are your friends after all. You'll help me?"

I nodded, but saying anything else would only make Elsa want to go see them even more.

God, I could already hear the screaming as we walked towards the entrance! It wasn't even closed! Kristoff, that idiot! Someone could just come in and steal stuff!

"A-Are you sure...?" I asked once more, grabbing her arm to stop her from proceeding to the entrance. We were just a few feet away from the door and somehow, it was making me anxious. What was so hard? Elsa already met my parents; meeting with my friends couldn't be harder than that, right? Right, I told myself.

She patted my head and pecked me on the forehead. "I'm sure," she said. Well, okay then.

Without a warning, she pushed me forward and I giggled—okay, yelped when she gave me a slap in the ass. I glared at her, but she was just staring at me with such an innocent look as if she didn't do it like, ugh!

"That you?" I said, pouting.

She shrugged. "Possibly and don't pout, cutie."

I stopped pouting and with a pink face because she called me cutie, I went on without her and turned to the door.

Kristoff and Ariel were in there, laughing and talking to each other way too loudly. They stopped when they noticed me at the entrance.

"Feisty?" Kristoff said. I had an awkward smile and I swore, sweats were pouring down my face already. Perhaps, I was nervous.

"H-Hey?" I said.

"Anna banana!" Ariel cried out loudly and suddenly, her arms were now wrapped around me. Her grip tightened and I could no longer breathe. "I missed you!" she shouted, but the voice was muffled against my shoulder.

And finally she pulled away and kept me in arms distance, looking at me up and down. She nodded. "Welcome back, Feisty Pants," she said. I laughed awkwardly and nodded.

"I'm home," I announced.

"You've got no idea how bored we were without you around, Feisty," Kristoff said, coming up to us, arms around his waist. "So how's the wed— Whoa." His eyes suddenly widened but he wasn't looking at us. In fact, he was looking behind me. I gulped, knowing exactly who was behind me. That smell of vanilla.

Oh god, no.

Ariel frowned and looked behind me. "Oh..." she whispered and backed away from me slowly. I sighed, shutting my eyes and counting down from ten below my breath so that I could calm down.

"A-Anna..." Kristoff started. I opened my eyes. "W-Who's that?"

"Elsa Snow." I knew who that husky voice belonged to. And I knew the touch that was on my back and around my waist!

I was pushed aside gently by this woman behind me, her golden locks flying by my sight as she walked passed me and into my home.

"E-Elsa—" I tried calling her, but she was already doing handshakes with the two mesmerized idiots in front of us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she smiled and I swore, the whole room was getting hotter and hotter just by the blushes from Kristoff and Ariel. They were like statues now, staying in a certain position, quite possible not breathing as well. Well, of course, staring at Elsa could easily leave someone breathless. No surprise.

"Anna."

I was breathless already. I blinked and walked towards them, bringing myself so that I was next to my blonde.

"G-Guys," I tried to manage a smile, but they were just staring at Elsa, eyes and mouth wide open. Great. "G-Guys, c'mon," I begged for them to talk. I shook Ariel's arm. She gasped.

"Anna's... girlfriend...?" she suddenly whispered to herself, but clearly Elsa and I could hear it, for the blonde was nodding and laughing too.

"I am, and you are...?"

"A-Ariel!" she shouted to my blonde, who flinched at the sudden loudness, but softly laughed afterwards.

_I swear this girl needs some help sometimes._

"And this is...?" She turned to the big guy.

But he didn't even introduce himself yet. "E-Elsa... Snow...?" he said, pointing his shaking finger at her.

Elsa tilted her head and nodded. "I'm Elsa Snow, you're right. And you—"

"Kristoff!" he shouted too, arms suddenly stuck to his sides with his back straightened up. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ugh, how much of an embarrassment could these two be?

Elsa was speechless, her eyes widened and I had to cover my embarrassment with my palm. I took her arm. "E-Elsa..." I muttered, pressing myself against her back as I was blushing hard, putting my arms around her waist and wrapping it tightly against my body. "Let's get outta here," I whispered to her. She ignored me though.

Our home remained quiet just for a few seconds but then I heard laughter. Laughter full of joy and happiness.

I looked up from her back, just to see Elsa covering her mouth as she laughed, tears almost seeping from the corner of her eyes. In front of us, Ariel and Kristoff just stared at her, amazed and fascinated.

I was just hoping that Elsa wasn't going to go crazy.

And when she stopped laughing, Elsa still had a grin that looked like it worth millions because it was just so charming and warm.

"You... are that person that was supposed to interview me, yes?" she asked, taking my arm away from her waist and brought me next to her. I blushed, seeing that Elsa was holding my hand tightly.

I wanted to curl up in a ball, but I just stood next to her arm against arm and maybe even wanting to curl up against her. They stared at our hands enveloped together, mouth gaped and eyes wide.

"Well?" she urged and the man snapped away from his wondrous day dream of us.

"Y-Yes!" he yelled and gulping after. Elsa stayed silent. "I-Is... there something wrong, Miss Snow?"

She shook her head. Elsa eyes were on me now, but she quickly turned to Kristoff. "I'm quite glad actually. I must thank you."

He saw her giving him an accepting nod and he was already blushing furiously at the view of the beauty. "I-I... You... This... I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Excuse me," he stuttered as he walked passed us with his eyes on the floor.

"S-So!" We turned to Ariel who took my hand and sat us on my bed. She took the chair.

I looked down and frowned. _Why are we holding hands, still, Miss Snow?_

"Anna's been talking a lot about you, Miss Snow," the red head stated with a goofy smile.

My wealthy beautiful blonde turned to me. "Oh, I've been told," she smiled wickedly.

I giggled shyly. But in reality, I just wanted to scramble out of here, hoping that I could run into a wall and smash my head against it. That Ariel girl was trouble.

"So, when are you two going to get married?"

What the hell?! That fucker.

"A-Ariel!" I shouted, face red and hot. She was laughing a lot now, even hugging her own stomach as she did. And so was Elsa. God, I couldn't even look at them in the eyes.

"Do you want to marry me?" It was Elsa this time who asked me. I turned to her swiftly, eyes widened, my voice unable to cooperate.

"I-I... it's way too early for us to do such thing, Miss Snow," I told her, forcing my nervous chuckles to stiffen inside of me.

Elsa smirked. "Well, I hope we do someday." _Someday, that's right._

Kristoff was back now, his face and his fringes dripping with water. He probably washed his face, perhaps to cool himself down from his blushes.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. He sat down behind his desk as Elsa stared at him for a second. He never once took his eyes off of her either. They might as well just have a staring contest if they liked to stare that much.

I cleared my throat and I heard Elsa taking a deep breath.

"Your questions," Elsa began. Her tone was a bit too harsh. "Did you write them?"

I held onto her arm tightly.

He straightened up his back and cleared his throat for professionalism. Ariel stared at both of us, having no or maybe some clue of what was going on. He folded his hands together and nodded. "Yes, I did Miss Snow."

Elsa frowned and glared gravely and I was looking back and forth to them, hoping that none of us would panic. "I wouldn't let someone like Anna ask these questions if I were you."

Kristoff blinked, getting up almost immediately. "Miss Snow—"

The blonde raised her hand, stopping him from going on further. "Stop."

He stopped and sat back down.

"Now I am not blaming you for what you did, but I simply want to tell you that these questions you had for me, they were... a bit overboard. You should know that I am pretty limited when being asked personal questions."

Of course, a journalist-like student such as, Kristoff could remain serious at a time like this. Even his usual casual expression was turning quite grim.

"No, I didn't know."

And I wouldn't want a beginning of an argument. Clearly, Kristoff was ashamed of himself. I pitied him. So I turned to Miss Snow. "Elsa..."

She shushed me.

I bit my lips, trying to ignore the fact that this conversation could lead to him crying or something. I pressed my face against her back, staring at her black suit and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Well, now you know," she replied. But she was now beaming in delight too. "But I also must thank you." I picked my head up to stare at her confusingly as well as the rest of the people in the room.

Her eyes were on me now.

"T-Thank me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have met Anna, if it weren't for you, Kristoff. So I thank you."

Again, he couldn't speak. Ariel had to nudge him until he could manage a word. He cleared his throat once again. "I'm... flattered," he replied, tone soft but proud. He grinned widely at his doing and I was also glad that he had forced me to interview Elsa Snow.

So we talked for a bit, about us and about them for a couple of long, but worthy minutes. Mostly, Kristoff would talk to Elsa and have a conversation that suited both of them and I would go sit with Ariel to talk, well... more like, whispering. We were talking about Elsa Snow after all and we wouldn't want the blonde to hear what we'd say to each other about her. It amazed me how Elsa got along with Kristoff and seeing it as such just made me extremely proud. They were smiling and laughing at their conversation. The way Elsa had a grin on her the whole time, sometimes looking at me... god, I could never get enough of it.

"It is fairly late. You wouldn't mind if I take Anna with me, right?" Elsa asked as she got up, fiddling with her tie, her hand taking mine and squeezing ever so often. I smiled at the best feeling ever.

"No, no! Go ahead and take her, I don't mind," Kristoff said.

"I mind!" Ariel shouted and began to hug me hard until I was begging for her to let go of me so that I could breathe. "Come home soon, okay?" she said to me after pushing herself away from my body. I smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Good," she said. She was like a mother. Oh, I loved her.

Shortly after, Elsa and I left my home and were already on our way back to her home.

Her hand was cold against mine and I loved it like that as I was somehow, already dozing off. She glimpsed at me for a second and smiled lovingly, but I was too spaced out to even notice her looking at me. I wouldn't even notice because it was so dark as we drove down the nearly empty road. Of course, it was already past midnight and I'd very much love it if we'd just teleport back home.

Lips made its way to the back of my hand and I turned. "Yes?"

"You wouldn't want to sleep now," she said. "We're almost there."

As if.

If I was correct, it would take about an hour to get to her home from mine.

Did an hour pass already because I was too busy dreaming about nothing with my eyes open?

Her shoulder slumped as she relaxed, breathing in and out loudly.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind, Anna."

"Do tell."

Her teeth against her lips as she bit were so mouthwatering. I gulped, wanting to kiss her once more, but I contained myself.

"What or... to be precise, how did you feel," she started softly, "when we... did intercourse a few nights ago?" I frowned. Well, what a strange thing to ask.

I was wide awake now, my body growing hot by the second. "E-Elsa... what are you say?"

"Answer me, please."

Even if I wanted to, I didn't know how. My mouth opened and close multiple times as she waited for me, but no words seemed to come out. My mind went back to a few nights ago and everything I'd felt that time as we made love, it was a strange feeling. It was painful when she spanked me on the thigh and denied me from my orgasm. It was strange when I was blindfolded and handcuffed. It was strange when she wouldn't even let me touch her while I was pleasuring her. It was strange... when she cried. But what we did, it felt good and right.

"It... felt great," I said.

She scowled for a second, worried eyes darting towards me. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head.

"Was it painful?"

Again, I shook my head and again, I had no idea where she was going with this. It was crystal clear that she wanted to tell me something.

Her hand directed up to my head now, combing my hair with her lovely fingers. I sighed through her fingers, but her expression was unchanged and was as straight faced as ever.

_Oh, if only you'd let me know what you're thinking, Miss Snow, that'd be splendid. _

"Why do you want to know about what we did a few nights ago?" I asked, chuckling.

"No particular reason," she replied in a soft murmur. I was feeling tense and I could no longer get back to the part where I was spacing out. My attention was all on her now and questions of why she'd ask me something like this all of the sudden.

Elsa let go of my hair and fingers continued to trail down from my head and down my arm until I reached my fingers and until it sent shivers down my spine.

Streams of questions were now floating in my head, but I was sure about one thing that she had in mind.

Consent.

Agreement.

To do, not to do.

"Elsa..."

"How does it feel... to not see and touch?"

"Elsa—"

"Answer me, Anna..." She sounded very desperate as if she needed... well, love.

"Confused," I answered with all my might. "Being left in the dark... and to not touch anything, but only to feel and hear... I felt scared, Elsa."

"Did you?"

"I was," I admitted without a sign of hesitation. "But you were there, so I wasn't so scared."

"It felt good?"

"Did... you expect me to be in pain?"

"I expected you to tell me to stop."

So, she was into these kind of—

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head. My eyes wandered to the road. "Why?" I asked, unbelieving.

Elsa took a deep breath, her fingers reaching for her tie as she adjusted it around her neck. "I don't want you getting hurt in the midst of intercourse." She was caring in that voice and her eyes were apologetic. I turned to her, continuing to listen to her slightly wobbly voice, continuing to see that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Her expression was left as it was, but she was biting her lips.

"I trust you," I whispered. I was careful. My fingers brought itself up to comb her soft, but thick fringes away from her eyes. Elsa nodded, a tiny grin coming up to her face and she took my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you."

"So..." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. How should I put this? The topic of... consent... possibly... _BDSM_ and our rules. It needed to be brought up. "So... when we, you know, do _it_ in the future... will you continue to do what you just did a few nights ago?" I asked and her eyes widened, making sure that I could see the whites of her eyes and light that shined off of it.

Her mouth went dry as she stayed in a speechless manner. I assumed she didn't want to talk about it based on her negative reaction, but she let out a questionable breath. For a second, she let her eyes wander to take a look at my expression, but I never had one that was too alarming. I stayed put and sturdy, getting ready for whatever she was going to tell me.

This situation was surprisingly calm.

"Yes," she answered with a slight hesitation. I gulped. "But if it pains you to... be held down, I'll gladly accept that. I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable." But right now she sounded uncomfortable too.

"Just answer me one question," I said, stopping her before she could even say anything else about rules and consent. She tilted her head, listening to me. "Why do you do this?"

Elsa was shocked by the question, but she was calm about it.

"I don't want to be touched, naked. There are limits to where I let people touch... and see. I want... to _feel_ something."

"So... you _are_ into BDSM, after all," I assumed, no hesitation.

Elsa began to laugh. "Having an enjoyment of watching my girl suffer from denial, spanking and being held down? Do you think I enjoyed doing such a thing?"

I shrugged. "Based on your reaction a few nights ago, I'd like to think that you were enjoying it," I replied with a voice and a posture of confidence. But I relaxed and admired the complicated beauty when she laughed lightly, once again. All together, she stopped almost immediately and my heart halted. I felt chills going down my poor spine and I entertained the thought of those eyes looking all angered and cold—freezing cold. But what if she wasn't angry?

"You're right Miss Smith," she replied, darkly. Oh no. Eyes blank and black and expression all straight, I knew that look of lust. "I enjoyed it immensely. Now, I hope you did too." I did. "But I won't be stopping until you tell me to do so."

_Oh now, why would I stop you Miss Snow?_

I loved it. Her reaction, the pleasure, the thought of being held down... yes, I loved it.

_What have I become, really?_

"Of course," I replied. "But we must talk about this."

She questioned me with her expression. "This?"

"Consent. Rules. All that," I replied. She realized, so she nodded and agreed.

"Then we shall do just that." Because I wanted to be comfortable. Because I wouldn't want the two of us getting hurt in the process.

And for the remainder of the time on our way home, we had a serious discussion about things to do, things not to do, agreement, and all that jazz. Elsa listened as I talked, and waited as I thought about what I had to talk about next. She agreed to whatever I had to say and she'd ask questions... well, permission. Things were going great.

We arrived home and she held my hand tightly as we rode the elevator up.

I was growing impatient.

_She_ was making me grow impatient.

Just by staring at her after the talk we just had, just by staring at her pale, white-like, smooth skin, the back of her mouthwatering neck, I was swallowing. Hungry thoughts of wanting to bite her neck enveloped around in my brain and I had no way of controlling it what was left in my mind.

Her blue eyes, cold as ice, stared back at me when I wasn't paying attention, literally salivating.

We got out when the elevator door opened to her place and as she unlocked her door, I was still looking!

"Stop staring."

I blinked and suddenly her hands were now around my waists, quickly and harshly dragging us inside, kicking the door close.

I was now pushed up against the wall with a soft thud. I gasped as she held me tight, her lips suddenly against mine, desperate and begging. With much desperation I put my arms around her neck, hands and fingers burrowed in hair, grabbing and pulling. The kiss was messy, full of tongue and saliva and skin, pushing against each other as if from just that, we still couldn't get enough of each other. As if we wanted more.

Elsa's hands trailed down from my waist and down my hip until she had a handful of my rear, squeezing every now and then.

"Elsa..." I sighed against her lips as she pulled away, a strand of our saliva coming between our lips before she broke it with her tongue on her lips. Our eyes met, full of lust and love. She smiled, gently.

"Care to take a bath?" she whispered.

I shook my head.

"Then if not," she murmured, slowly coming up to my ear, "you're _all_ mine now." I cringed delightfully and eagerly, of course knowing that I was hers. I met her eyes again, and we stared for a second. My heart was beating hard and my breathing was so ragged that I thought I would faint if I continued to breathe—

Suddenly and subconsciously, I took her tie in my hand and tugged so that her lips met with mine, my tongue on her, hands still in her hair. She smiled against the kiss and immediately put her arms around my thighs and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around her waist. When I pulled away, my giggles were uncontainable because she was tickling me with her fingers. And she walked us to my room, her lips on my skin and she bit—fuck!

I gasped, moaning at the sensation of her teeth on my skin. This wasn't even the first time she had done this so why was I so surprised? I pulled my head back, loving the feeling of her tongue worshiping my skin, her teeth assaulting it. I tugged on her tie and suddenly I was thrown in bed. I yelped, finding her above me, legs between my sides, hand around my neck. I watched her as she lowered herself until we were just centimeters away. I felt her minty breath on me and I could smell her sweet, sweet scent.

She smiled and kissed me once more, letting my arms go around her neck to pull her closer. Her tongue was gentle with me this time, sweeping against my lips. Elsa slowly pulled away soon enough, just staring at me now, searching for a reaction. But I was already speechless, what more did she want?

I looked down, seeing her tie loosened around her neck. I took it from behind her as she took her hand with mine.

I smiled and she grinned back.

"What is it?" she whispered.

Shaking my head, I let her kiss me once more, but lightly. I brought the tie between us and as I blushed and gulped, I wanted to ask her something. Something... important.

I shoved the tie to her chest and she brought her hand to it, frowning at me. Sitting up, she looked at me confusingly and at the tie back and forth. "What?" Elsa asked, confused. How could she be so clueless?

"Use it on me, _please_." Begging.

Elsa suddenly clenched hard on the tie suddenly and frowned, knowing exactly what I wanted.

_Miss Snow, please._

"Use it... on _you_?"

"Yes." I nodded, biting my lips in anticipation. I let my hands fall against the pillow, showing signs of wanting to let her do as she please—as she would always do. As I stared for a reaction, she only smirked. She wrapped the tie around her palm, once, twice as she stared down at me darkly and intensely, stripping me naked in those eyes of ice and snow. Elsa unbuttoned her shirt half way down so that I could see her mid section... that including her beautiful breasts and I breathed in, holding my breath. The intensity was making me hot with anticipation and I could no longer wait.

Elsa let her other hand glide down against the tie, fingers wrapped around it gently, smoothing the silky blue cloth out, straightening it as she gripped it hard. That smirk she had left me wanting for more of her.

"Are you sure, Anna? I won't be holding back." Fuck.

"Yes..." I managed out through my softened voice.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

With that, she tugged each end of the tie hard and had them as straightened as possible. I gulped at the intimidating sight of her eyes and her actions as she gripped on the thin blue tie in her hands, twirling it around her palms ever so often as she stared. She was serious this time.

"This is what you really want?"

I grinned eagerly. I offered my hands to her, submitting to her as I brought them up and together.

"Yes, please."


	28. Chapter 28: Give You What You Like

**I'm back! :D I feel great! :) **

**To those who reviewed this chapter before and tries to review from your account, you will have review in guest mode or do it on another chapter that you haven't review before. **

* * *

"_Elsa... turn around."_

_I didn't turn. I wrapped my naked self around my arms tightly, my chin on top of my knees as I watched steams rising lazily from the steaming hot water. Thin lines of hot water rolled down my back from the shower head above. I could see my reflection from the pool of water below me. I was disgusted. _

_Her hand was pressed against my back, but never touching the visible scar. _

_Her fingers against me slowly relaxed me. And slowly, her arms were now wrapped around me and she was kissing my wet hair. _

"_Elsa." _

_I said nothing. My mind was blank. Crazy, maybe? _

"_Everything's going to be okay," whispered the naked girl behind me. I could hear the worries in her voice and the exhausting sighs she was breathing. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and I could feel her naked front against my ugly back. "I want you to be okay." _

_Still, I didn't answer her as I entertained myself with the streams of hot water splashing against the marbled surface of the bath tub and on my body. I noticed that she was grinning softly. _

"_Now turn around," she demanded softly, letting go of me. _

_I looked up from the water and slowly turned around to face her. _

_Anger filled her up and she was looking at me with a frown. I looked up to her confused and guilty , when she had her palms on my cheeks. I could barely see her, for wet bangs were covering my eyes. Her brown eyes wandered elsewhere to my arms. They were bruised, red from scratches, abused. By me._

"_You... why did you keep this away from me?" she muttered, eyes now meeting mine, but soon afterwards, I wasn't looking at her as I was being a depressing little freak. I wished I had an excuse. _

"_Look at me." _

_I looked, but I was spacing out. _

"_Talk to me." _

_I shook my head and she remained quiet, patiently waiting for me to speak. But I never did and never wanted to. She sighed, rolling her eyes and began to distant herself from me. What was she doing? _

_I rested my chin on my knees once again as I watched her pump out shower gel once and twice. She turned around to see me staring at her blankly. _

_She came back, sitting in front of me and stared for a moment in silence. Hot water continued to sprinkle all over my back and hair, filling up the bath tub even more. _

"_Stay still." _

_And still, I stayed. _

_The gel was cold and I shuddered as she rubbed the gel over my upper arms. I shut my eyes, letting her bathe me gentle, her fingers and palm gentle as it came across every bruise, every red mark. She took my left arm in her hand and took them away from my knees. I paid no minds of her force. And she continued to wash me, making sure every spot of my skin was covered in foam. I relaxed well when she covered my hair in foam, fingers massaging my scalp._

_I felt her staring at me. _

"_You are so complicated, Elsa," she stated calmly. _

_I opened my eyes and looked down to see her spreading my knees apart so that she was in a position where I could feel her breathing and she was crawling up to me._

"_Why?" she muttered. Her hands wandered around my skin from my arms going down so that she was holding my waist. I backed up, my back now against the marbled wall. _

"_Why do you keep these things away from me?" _

_I swallowed and my breathing hitched through a different level. _

_I felt hot and my skin was boiling, not only from the water but from her. It was getting harder to breathe. _

"_Turn around," she demanded, fingers creating imaginary circles in the air. I slowly calmed down and turned. _

_She wouldn't touch it—_

_And she threw me off. I stiffened and jerked as she let her fingers trace the scar from my shoulder and down my back. My head buzzed and I pressed my face against my palms. I grabbed my hair, tugging until strands were pulled off. _

_My lips bled as I bit hard. _

_Soon, I was crying as she sighed and continued washing me, brushing against the old injury every now and then. She did not care._

_And she was done, letting go of me and letting the water sprinkle down on me for a moment of peace. _

"_Look at me."_

_But I couldn't. I was crying hard, muttering to myself as if I was crazy._

_I felt her hand on my back again. "Elsa." I jerked, trying to get away from her. I slapped her hand away from me, gasping at the sudden contact. But she took my arm quickly. She held me tightly against her, hugging me, whispering soothing words to me. _

_My breath was shallow and it was hard to breathe, almost to the point where I thought there was no oxygen in here. But I tried and turned around to her when she asked. She swept my fringes back and found me looking down to my feet in horror. _

_Her smile was gentle and her fingers were gentle as she lifted my chin up to look at her. I whimpered softly._

"_Don't cry." _

_So I didn't, and she leaned in to kiss me with a kiss filled with love and care. She held my jaw in care as if I was a fragile object in her hands and I held her arms for support as I leaned back against the wall and she leaned in, never getting enough. I gasped inaudibly against her lips to catch my breath, but she continued. _

_My back was once again up against the wall, but we pulled apart soon after._

_We stared at each other, our breathing becoming quick and shallow. I was calm now. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone. I smiled, nodding. I felt bitter. _

"_Do you want to talk?" But she was caring. I felt protected. _

_So I spoke as she held me close to her, hands on my waist as it ran up and down. _

"_Help me," I muttered and she frowned, tilting her head as she was confused. But I knew what I wanted—what I wanted so badly and desperately. _

"_Help me relax. Stay with me, Belle." _

_And her eyes darkened, her expression hardened. _

_I reached towards her so that I had my fingers on her cheeks, but she soon grabbed my wrists and pressed me against the wall. "Now?" she whispered. Yes, now. _

"_Yes."_

* * *

She wrapped her tie around my head, covering my eyes tightly and I could totally feel the way she looked at me.

Elsa was serious about this.

Oh, I cringed delightfully as she suddenly wrapped her finger around my wrists and placed it over my head, then slowly going down so that she was tilting my chin up and I was looking at her. She leaned in, observing me silently. I licked my lips, loving the feeling and the... ooh, the smell of the sweet, sweet fragrance hovering above me.

How was she looking at me? What was she thinking?

I heard her smirking. What now?

"Miss Smith... are you going to ruin my favorite tie by doing something so absurd like this?" she whispered. How playful. But there was no humor from that tone of her voice.

I gulped, shuddering with each word she spouted out with that clever mouth of hers.

And even though her voice was so soft, even if she was whispering, she sounded so demanding, so dominant. I couldn't wait to hear more of it as, unfortunately; she was off of me with a chuckle.

My hearing sharpened and I turned to the direction of feet tapping through the marbled floor and towards the door. "Stay where you are." She just closed it!

And I could no longer hear anything, except for the beating of my heart and the rapidness of my breathing.

"Elsa..." I sighed under my breath, hoping that she was here, listening to me. I wanted to take off the tie, but what she just said... to stay where I was... so I didn't. The temptation was strong, but the anticipation for Elsa was even stronger. What was she doing out there that was taking her so long to come back?

Perhaps, an hour had passed since I was laid here, fully clothes and she was out there doing god knows what. I wouldn't even know.

She was making me wait. She was teasing me. God, that frustrating woman!

My arms were growing tired and numb soon.

The door finally opened after twenty minutes had passed. I turned abruptly to the direction of the clicking sound and the sound of metal... and glass?

"E-Elsa...?" I called out, but she said nothing. The door shut.

Feet weren't moving around.

"E-Elsa, where are you?"

What answered me were silence and the sound of glass clicking against glass. I gulped, bending my legs up. My mouth was going dry and I inhaled sharply and exhaled rapidly. My heart was beating in an incredible speed.

_Am I getting aroused?_

"Elsa... please..."

Still, there was no answer.

_How long will this continue?_

"How do you feel?"

I turned right to the voice—the voice that was far away. It was Elsa, I knew and it echoed through my ears and into mind.

"Elsa..."

She was now walking towards me, her feet tapping through the floor in an incredibly slow speed. Glasses continued to click and I held my breath as I felt hers on me. Things were now dropped to the floor. What did she bring with her?

"Are you going to answer me, babe?" she mumbled. Her fingers came to my hair, sweeping bangs away from my eyes. So I did. "I'm fine." I smiled. Such courage. Such confidence. Where did I learn that from?

Something cold was now touching my wrists. I frowned behind her tie. "E-Elsa...?"

"Stay still."

And now I heard clicking from above. The coldness was still on my wrists though and I tried prying my arms apart—oh no. It wasn't budging. I was handcuffed.

"W-What—" My voice was small and I couldn't speak. I felt her looking at me, the mysterious presence that was next to me, dominating my presence. I was helpless now, feeling beaten down. Elsa was sighing now.

I felt something cool pressed against my lips. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Drink."

Drink? I gave a sniff. It was wine.

I opened my mouth and soon, I could feel the dry liquid going down my throat. I obeyed, drinking the wine, little by little. Elsa stayed quiet, all the way and I was now done after a few sips.

The bed creaked as I felt Elsa climbing up to bed, her legs straddling me as she sat on top of me. Her palms pressed firmly against my stomach. But her fingers were riding up my body and I held my breath once it came to my jaw. She held tightly and leaned in towards me.

"Elsa..."

"Safe word: Snow."

Yes, ma'am.

"Understood?"

I gulped. "Yes," I answered. She rewarded me with a peck on the lips. I smiled, thanking her. I could still taste the alcohol. Was she trying to get me drunk so that I could be more comfortable? But never mind that. Elsa was positioning herself now to a more comfortable position as she was now just lying down on top of me, her legs between mine. Her bare legs.

"Good, now, let's play a game," she whispered. Games! And I held my breath, feeling quite strange about her wanting to play 'games.'

Elsa breathed in sharply and smiled. I was sweaty now and panting like a dog from the intensity of this situation. She was being intense, mysterious and oh, so intimidating.

"Elsa..."

"This game..." she whispered, letting her fingers glide up and down my cheeks so lightly that I could barely feel it, her thumb brushing across my bottom lips. I gulped, tempting to pop it in my mouth. I noticed her observing my flushed self and I could no longer control myself from moaning. Her thumb was in my mouth now.

And I licked, sucked, coating it with saliva.

She smiled. "I... am a woman with big money and corporation. I am talented. I have everything. But, I have a very big problem, Miss Smith."

Her left hand was now on laid gently on my wrist, holding it in place and I gasped softly, head pulled back when I felt her breath against my ear, her teeth on my skin, biting me as if I was her dinner. I had forgotten what she'd just said. Her blue eyes were on me, loving my reaction, loving the way I flush and bite my lips so that unnecessary moans would not escape. Her grin, I could feel it.

She breathed in loudly.

"My problem is... I can't be fully satisfied by just pleasuring someone or... _having_ someone to pleasure me. I'm willing give you anything as long as you obey me."

I gulped. Oh god.

"I'll give you money."

_This is a game right?_

"I'll give you pleasure. Anything. As long as you do what I tell you, you will have anything that you desire."

Anything...

"Anna," she whispered. "Will you do this for me?"

She pulled her thumb away from me and gently kissed me. I hummed, craving for more, wanting to deepen what we had between us. She was gentle on me... for now, that is. Her hands searched as it lowered to my rear, groping hard and picking it up so that our front was meeting each other. She stroked gently, her fingers going in circles against me.

Our kiss ended quickly.

"Will you?" she repeated. I could barely hear her sexy voice. How could I ever refuse? She was intoxicating me with lust. She was an addiction.

"Yes..." And I wasn't hesitant at all. Of course, I wanted her so badly... so badly that I would actually let her do things that I would never expect her to do. She kissed me once again softly... harder. Harder this time. Immediately, she pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered. I could sense the worries that she had in her voice and the fragileness of the way she was looking at me.

_And I don't want you to stop._

"Are you not going to stop me?"

I smiled suddenly. "Now why should I do that?"

"I don't want you getting hurt." I wanted nothing more than for her to claim me as hers. She cared for me.

"I trust you," I replied calmly when I couldn't even see her beautiful face, touch her soft skin. I heard a troubling sigh from her. She was over thinking it and I hoped that she would go pass that.

"Trust me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

But she didn't say anything as she continued staring into my closed, covered eyes. She looked down to my lips, red and stinging from all the chewing and biting of anticipation and anxiousness a moment before. I could feel her fingers twitching against my ass and my breathing began to hitch. Shudders and goose bumps began to climb up my skin and hers.

"Trust me, then."

_That, I will do, Miss Snow. _

She let go of my ass, hands now trailing up my body and was now wrapped around my neck. I gasped, feeling her cool breath tickling my sensitive skin, her palm wrapped around me tightly and I shivered. Her lips were gentle and cool as my earlobe was between them. She kissed, worshiping me, torturing me. And suddenly she bit.

Oh fuck.

I groaned, pulling my head back, gasping for air and for her love.

She pulled away, her eyes intense and blank as she observed the weak body below her. Her lips were on mine now and she forced my mouth to open with her tongue. I groaned as she took her time, exploring every inch of me, her tongue swirling around my insides. _What are those fingers doing?!_

My face flushed crimson red as those naughty, impatient fingers trailed down from my neck in such a light manner that I could barely feel it. It was now unbuttoning my jeans. Oh thank god. I felt relieved and thankful as she slowly helped my jeans wiggle out of me. I craved more for her kiss, but it soon left me. I whimpered. She shushed me.

Elsa was sitting up now and she was taking off her clothes. I gulped, imagining what she could be doing, how she would look completely naked, what she planned to do with me.

"Ready to play?"

Oh god.

She took my shirt and lifted it up so that it was now just wrapped around my wrist. How dare she make it harder for me to move my arms? She leaned in against my body and started kissing my skin once again, her teeth assaulting my neck in the most painful, pleasurable way. "Gods..." I groaned, waves of pleasure after pleasure coming and going.

"Hah... Elsa..." I sighed, allowing her to send into heaven with her soft, wet tongue on my skin.

My chest was now bare.

I prayed that she wouldn't stop. Her tongue soothed my hot skin, her arms wrapping itself around my waist, bringing me close to her. _Kiss me_. And she was kissing me lightly now.

I could not feel her against me, sitting on me, her lips on me. I breathed hard, my heart racing fast when I heard her getting off the bed.

"Elsa..."

Shit, I was nervous, incredibly anxious. She wasn't saying anything.

My lips bled as I chewed and she kissed me gently. I smiled against it and I could suddenly feel her palm pressed against my stomach.

"I'll be gentle," she whispered, caring. _No! Let's not go gentle! _She fingered my hair soothingly and I sighed relaxingly in her tenderness.

But I did not go against what I had in mind. I nodded. She kissed me once more from my forehead to my nose and down to my lips with love and care. Once again, her touch that I desire so much for was off of me and I sighed disappointingly.

I could hear her walking, around the bed, around me. Oh she was teasing me, waiting for me to have a reaction of desperation. I could feel her nearly black eyes on me. I was getting parched once again. _Where is that wine?_

She stopped walking and I could feel her fingers. I twitched, whimpered, feeling her nails gliding up my naked leg, reaching to my knee... finding itself stopping as it reached my inner thigh.

"Elsa... please..." I sighed. How could she do this to me?

Fingers were off of me once again. And once again, I was disappointed.

"Now how should I please you?" she whispered to herself. I replied with a groan. Where was she? I turned my head left to right in hopes to find her next to me or above me. She was staring at me, I could tell.

"Where are you, Elsa...?" I asked.

"I'm here," she replied. She was in front of me and I relaxed.

But I frowned, finding something touch my legs, gliding up. No it wasn't her hands. It... It was leather. I could smell it too. "E-Elsa?" It was off of me now.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees." Oh no.

I gave a questioning expression.

"Now."

She was demanding.

Her voice, calm and husky was driving me crazy. My eyes were wide in confusion, but my body reacted differently. It shivered as she pressed the leather-like... thing against me stomach, moving on my skin to places where I would never expect it to go. I tightened my muscles and the thing continued to glide up from my stomach to my bare, hot chest.

"Turn."

_Snap! _

Oh fuck!

I gasped and groaned painfully as a striking impact came across my burning skin. It stung and I pressed my face against the dozen pillows below me. I wiggled around, arching my back. Behind my tie, tears seeped out of the corner of my eyes.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. The pain was slowly fading away in a steady pace, but my heart was racing in an incredible speed. My arms were growing tired. I tried lowering them, but I could feel a hand holding my wrist tightly.

"Turn. Keep your arms up. Don't touch."

She kissed my lips and I whimpered, almost crying.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked gently as she noticed a sparkle of tear running down my cheek. I shook my head. She caught my tear as she let her finger crawl up my cheek.

"C-Continue. I want to do _this_." I asked for this. I asked to be fucked like this, to be held down like this, to be controlled. _I'm not giving up. _She leaned forward once again and let her lips kiss my forehead.

"Then turn." And her tenderness fingers, lips and her voice faded. So harsh, all of the sudden.

I turned to my front, getting on my hands and knees like I was some kind of animal, some kind of slave.

_Submissive..._

"Good girl." The leather was now on my arched back and so were her lips giving me one slow, delicious kiss as a reward and one quick bite. I groaned, thanking her. I heard her getting up to the bed, coming up behind me so that her beautiful front was against my ass. She slowly hooked her fingers on my panties and took them off.

She had her frustrating fingers on my rear, running tender circles—maybe even writing her name on me—claiming me as hers, having a great time behind me. She smiled, satisfied, I could tell. I bit my lips, the stinging against my chest still continued to throb. I had my head against the pillow, my elbows supporting my weight. My fingers were rounded up in a tight fist, nails splitting my skin apart and I cried out as her palm suddenly came down to my ass with a smack. I jerked up.

"Fuck!" I groaned, lifting my head up abruptly at the sudden pain. Or should I call it, pleasure. My body craved for relief, but I craved for more pleasure.

She was smiling, amused by my reaction. Was she not going to tell me not to swear?

"Elsa..." I cried out, pressing myself against her.

"I didn't tell you to move, Miss Smith," she barked, her tone dark and as stern as ever. Oh no.

I stayed where I was and she was off the bed, continuing her stride around me. I wasn't pleased. If this was what she meant by pleasure... by only doing this... I wouldn't accept it.

_More... I want more... _

I stayed where I was, but I could feel leather gliding through my body finding something, perhaps a spot for her to aim. "Please Elsa..." I begged.

"Elsa?" She paused. I gulped. Now what? My heart pounded in anticipation and my mind was surrounded with want. So much want. I was not ashamed. I was getting chills despite the fact that I felt like I just jumped into an ocean of fire.

"Spread your legs."

I was now spread eagled.

"In here, you will not call me by my name, you hear? You will use, 'Ma'am,' or, 'Mistress,' whichever works for you. I will not allow you to call me by my name. Understood?"

"Yes," I said immediately, no hesitation.

"Yes, what?" I could sense her glaring at me. I breathed softly against the pillow.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She nodded. I shivered suddenly, feeling something cool and soft, but hard on my body, on my shoulder. I heard her walking and the object was walking down as well, gliding down my naked back.

"Hmmm..." I moaned, loving the gentle feeling.

"In my hand is a riding crop," she said as she pressed it against my ass, making gentle, warm circles. "I will spank you and it will hurt." Garenteed. I gulped and I could feel sweat beginning to pour. I had my fingers in my hair, pulling every now and then. Was I hoping that it'd calm my nerves?

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" she asked. Maybe it was because of the wine, I immediately shook my head.

"Please," I begged desperately for her touch. For anything. "Touch me..."

"Then count." Oh fuck.

And she lifted the riding crop from my ass. I braced for the impact.

_Smack!_

"Oh GOD!" I cried out and gasped, finally letting my fingers go from my hair and now gripping against the head board immediately. I whimpered at the stinging pleasure, my head pulled back.

"Count!" she yelled, demanding as always. I took a deep breath.

Smack!

"One!"

Smack!

"Two!"

Smack!

"Three!"

Smack!

"Four!"

Smack!

It was the fifteenth time now. I was aching, my skin throbbing, screaming for relief. I was out of breath, already out of my mind. My legs were weak and my breath was becoming shallow. I twitched and jerked when I felt her cool hand on the place where it hurt the most, burning me up. Her naked body was now sliding up against my back, her lips kissing my hot, sweaty skin along the way.

She wrapped her other arm around my body as I stayed still, completely at her mercy. I sighed as her hand circled around the strikes she implanted on me. I felt her breath on my ear and now, her hand was going down so that it was cupping against my core. I sighed at the satisfying feeling, but she was not moving her fingers. I was wet. Extremely.

Elsa was naked and I could feel her breasts against my back.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, slowly stroking my ass.

"Yes, Ma'am..."

"Do you want a drink?"

I shook my head.

"Then lie down on your back," she said in the process of getting off of me, giving me one last peck on my ass. Disappointment filled me when I could no longer feel her fingers against my wetness. I took a deep breath and turned so that the cool bed sheet was embracing my back. I kept my arms above my head, my legs spread, still. I took this time to catch my breath, to ignore the pain and now, I could feel Elsa's legs on both sides of my head, her fingers combing my hair and another pressed against my stomach.

"Make me come," she growled.

Yes, Ma'am.

I opened my mouth as soon as she pressed her core against my mouth. My tongue was out, tasting her as I licked, slurping up her juice as I traced circles around her clit. She was moaning in that delicious voice of hers. Her braid tickled my stomach as she had her head pulled back.

"Anna..." she sighed, lovingly and so lustfully. I could not get enough of it. I was enjoying this. She tasted so divine that I was groaning. She grabbed my hair, hard and impatient as she twisted them around her fingers and her palm. I jerked up as she pulled me up even further against her sex.

"Mhnn..." I groaned. My jaw hurt, but I continued to please. Her nails were pressed hard against my stomach.

"_Fuck... _Anna..." she moaned and I shivered, smiling as she swore and intoxicated me with her smell, taste, her fucking voice. She started grinding herself on me and I had a hard time keeping up with her. "More..." she muttered. Grinding. Harder. HARDER.

_Fuck... more... More! _

My lips latched onto her clit and I sucked, hard. "Oh, _fuck_..." she swore, immediately pulling on my hair until my scalp began to hurt. But I pressed on, my tongue dancing around her clit and she shivered, her moans growing louder, her pace slowing down and suddenly, she was coming. Her back was arched as she continued through her high, her head pulled back and suddenly, I felt proud of myself. She moaned so deliciously on me.

I could imagine her biting her lips as she moaned.

With that thought, I smiled.

And with that excitement swirling around my insides, I couldn't help but to continue on drinking her up, lapping up the juices that she'd left. She let go of my hair, calming down.

She lifted herself up from me. I was disappointed. Her body was against mine now, facing each other.

_I want to taste more of you!_

Elsa was kissing me, her hand coming to my cheeks, holding me tenderly. I felt her smile against my lips and I mirrored her expression.

I could hardly register what just happened as she was gone from my body once again.

_Elsa Snow, what are you doing now?_

I turned to the direction where all the sounds were coming from. There were sounds of clicking.

"Such a good girl," she whispered from far away. "What would you like me to do to you?"

She forced my legs to spread as she came up to me once again. I bit my lips, dreading on what she would do next.

She had the riding crop in her hand once again, and landed another strike, this time on my thighs. I heard it drop on the floor as I cried out harshly.

"Answer."

"_Touch me_," I begged, longing with lust and desire. But I shivered as soon as I found something cold dripping down my core and inner thighs. I groaned, not knowing what she was doing to me, not knowing what was on me. It continued on. What was on me, it was sticky.

Her palm was now pressed against my sex and she rubbed gently, spreading whatever she had on me more. Was she... applying lube? No wonder.

"Hnnggg... ah..." I cried softly, her fingers running along my clit.

Why was she—

And slowly she had her fingers inside of me. One... no, two... no, it was three! I pressed my face against the pillow, biting against the cloth as she slowly dive her fingers inside of me, pressing the walls in the process. Pressing it hard now.

I gasped loudly, allowing myself to arch my back for more.

She climbed up towards me so that she was kissing my stomach and my chest. With one hand she groped my breast and with her lips she was now sucking on my hardened nub, her tongue swirling around it and I groaned.

"Elsa... hah... gods..." I sighed, completely out of this world and into another.

I felt empty when she suddenly pulled her fingers away, but was now distracted by something round press against my core, rubbing me. It was hard and cold. Was it leather? No. Confusion soon devoured my world of pleasure once again. When I stopped making noises as I focused on what was pressed against me from down there, Elsa was smiling against my skin, chuckling wickedly even.

She bit me hard and playfully as she sucked, distracting me from the hard object.

"Ah, fuck..." I groaned, completely overwhelmed. With a satisfying wet pop, she let go of my nipple, but still letting her fingers take over as she was pinching me.

And she kissed my lips slow and hard, taking my jaw in her hand. I moaned into her.

"Hands and knees. Now," she demanded once more.

I got on my hands and knees. Elsa didn't linger around me long and wrapped her palms around my waist. I frowned, but she couldn't see my expression. The object was once again pressed against my core.

"W-What—"

I gasped as I felt the object slam inside of me fast, stretching me to its limit. I gripped hard on the bed sheet as I whimpered, tears suddenly streaming out of the corner of my eyes and lazily falling. I swore I could hear the sheet ripping.

_It's a fucking strap-on..._

"Are you hurt?" she asked, now worried, but I shook my head immediately. I could barely talk as the feeling of the fullness enveloped me, overwhelming my body. She did not move, but I could feel her inside, filling me with pleasure soon, taking over the pain. My bodies heated even more as I felt her slowly pull out, leaving me unusually unsatisfied. I whimpered.

"Please..." I begged. "Touch me..." _Fuck_ me.

"Anna..."

"Do it... please..." I pleaded. She pressed her palm on my back and I leaned towards her.

I felt her front against my back, her palm around my breast and I took a deep breath before she could take my breath away.

"Stay still."

_I've been doing that for a while now, Miss Snow._

Elsa was now starting slow, prying me open as she continued, stopping every few seconds so that I could get used to the feeling of the fullness. She played around with my breast, letting herself kiss me from the back of my neck, biting to her full extent. Her fingers were soft and gentle on my waist as she stopped. I suddenly felt her pelvis meeting my behind.

Was it all in me?

"Feeling okay?" she whispered. I sighed, relaxed. Good. All in me.

I nodded.

"Then I'm going to _fuck _you senseless." Yes!

I smiled, chuckling. Ooh, I just loved when she swore. And suddenly she held my waist tightly, her nails deep in my skin, her lips warm against my even warmer skin. I was lucky that my elbows were supporting my weight.

My mistress started moving in and out and I couldn't help loving the overwhelming feeling of the tip pressing and sliding up against my wall.

She straightened herself up as our skin slapped against each other. She was going faster.

"Elsa... GOD!" I moaned but I tried covering them as I bit my fingers hard. Oh help me god.

Smack!

"Mistress." And she went faster, flesh slapping against each other. I cried out, wanting to grab something and hold, maybe even break. Immediately, my mistress took a handful of my hair and gripped hard, pulling them so that I had my head pulled back.

"F-Fuck... Ah... hah... ha..." I groaned excitedly. I trembled in pleasure.

I could not take this. I couldn't even hold my moans down.

"Elsa!" I groaned.

"Mistress!" she hissed, and I braced for another impact.

"Mistress..." I weakly made out as the pleasure of pain took over my body. And as if I was a horse, she pulled my hair even more as she plunge me through pleasure after pleasure with that fake cock.

And we were both moaning in unison as she fingered through my clit, pressing hard circles around me, and she continued to grind against me hard and fast. I could come any moment now.

"Do you like getting _fucked_ like this?" she asked as she continued fuck me to the max. Oh... shit.

I couldn't speak. "Ah... Hah... I..." And I was out of breath, loving her as she cursed me, teased me. I loved it, flushing harder as every word echoed through my ears and into my brain.

"Do you, my beautiful girl?"

"Yes! Yes, do!" I was getting weak now. But I didn't care as I was feeling like I was going to heaven. She pressed her finger against my clit, slowly increasing the speed and I jerked as she stimulated me pleasantly. She pulled my hair again, never letting go and I jerked up, gasping.

"You're mine. _Only _mine. Got that?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, who?!" She smacked and I groaned.

"Yes, Ma'am..." I replied, sighing in between as I felt her cool my hot skin with her soft palm.

"Hahhhh, oh god..." I muttered out as my body became hotter. My mind was as blank as a sheet of paper and I swore I could hear my heart pounding louder than the sound of us moaning, skin slapping against each other, the wet, sloppy sounds from my juice and her fake cock. I held my breath, even though the pleasure was fogging me up so much that I could no longer breathe through my nose, but through my mouth.

"Elsa... Oh, god Elsa, I'm gonna—"

"Not yet."

She said that, but she was still fucking me hard and fast.

I could not hold on any longer. I needed something to grab onto.

I shifted myself so that only my ass was in the air and my top was now just laid on the mattress. I stuffed my face against the pillow, getting lost in pleasure. Tears streamed down and I wept softly, desperately begging her to make me come.

"Please... Please... hah... god... Elsa... F-Fuck—"

And suddenly she leaned in, groaning as she fucked me harder. I felt her breath against my ear and she bit my shoulder. It was going to grow red as she marked me as hers.

"You're... mine," she groaned. "Anna... god... Anna..."

"I'm yours..." I replied, hopelessly in love.

"Now come."

Oh fuck! I started jerking all over, my moans impossible to contain as she rubbed me hard and fast. I was screaming, I could tell. I was crying, I could tell as well.

"S-Shit, Elsa!" I cried out, but she continued, never minding me as she was concentrating on her own pleasure.

"God Anna... I'm going to—" And just like that, she came, shivering above me, biting my shoulder harder than ever at the same spot. She was able to contain her moans while I couldn't.

Slowly, she stopped grinding against me. We were both breathing hard against each other and I slumped down with no care at all. I was exhausted. But she was on top me, lying against my body, head against my back. I could feel her pounding heart as we grew quiet. Her arms slowly wrapped itself around my body, one hand around my breast, another around my waist and I grinned slightly at the amazing feeling of her hands on me and the warm feeling swirling in my belly.

I was filled with emptiness now as she pulled her strap-on away from my core. She was quick as she did that. I groaned at the suddenness.

_I'm sleepy..._

She came back to me and took me in her arms, kissing my hair.

My hands were released. I didn't even know the handcuffs were off of me. Did I fall asleep when she took them off?

We were quiet as she laid down next to me, fingers fingering my hair in the gentlest manner. I turned to her. I didn't smile and so did she. I was sticky from sweat, but I couldn't help but let her wrap her arms around me. A kiss was implanted on my forehead and she sighed.

I still had her tie on me.

"Can you take it off, please?" I asked softly. How respectful.

"Later, babe," she whispered.

My head was lifted up and I could feel her finger on my chin. "How do you feel?" Her voice was tender, caring as she questioned my emotions. I pressed my lips together and she kissed me. I smiled.

"Fine," I stated softly.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered and I rolled my eyes. I let my arms wrap around her and she pulled me even closer to her. I could smell her scent.

"Stop saying sorry," I told her. She chuckled happily, giving me relief.

_That's the sound I want to hear. _

I hummed relaxingly as I pressed myself against her chest, taking in a deep breath of her delicious scent. I could not get enough of her.

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to," she whispered.

"Do you feel bad?"

"Yes."

"Don't feel bad. I asked for this. Please... continue." Because I loved this.

I was warm against her and I wanted to fall asleep on my beautiful girl now. Right now. With her fingers in my hair, running circles on my back, her steady breath brushing against me, I could seriously just fall back to sleep any second now.

She smiled. "Anything for you, Miss Smith."

* * *

I groaned in my sleep, suddenly feeling myself bumping against something soft constantly, under me. I felt something pressed against my foot and I jerked, trying to get rid of it. It was tickling me. There it was again! I swatted it away.

"Stop..." I whined, trying to get back to sleep and as soon as I rolled myself over to the left—

"Whoa!" I shouted as I fell face flat on the floor. I groaned, staying on the carpeted floor for a second before sitting up, rubbing my head—

I opened my eyes, finding myself in an unfamiliar place.

What the...?

I looked down, seeing that I was wearing clothes. I looked around, seeing that I was in a... a fucking limo. The space was plentiful and there were couches, a huge fridge and a shelf full of liquor and glass cups.

Was I being kidnapped?

My heart raced quickly and I was now wide awake at the sudden thought of that.

"You're awake now?"

I turned around to the back. Oh wow. My eyes were wide as the smirking Elsa came into view, cross legged, her leg swaying back and forth, and her blue eyes never looking at me. She was wearing her white suit with a teal colored tie, a snifter glass in one hand filled with ice cubes and whiskey as she twirled it around in her hand. She stared at the glass and the liquid in it through the sunlight and turned to me. I avoided looking at her, but her eyes were forcing me and hypnotizing me to do the opposite.

I gulped. "W-Where is this—"

"You're in my limo, Miss Smith." You rich little shit. Okay, calm down.

"You woke me up?"

"I tried my best to," she answered, shrugging. She took a large gulp of her whiskey. I feared her. She could take alcohol well.

"Where's Olaf?" I asked. She nodded behind me and I turned to the front.

"I'm here Miss Smith," he greeted from his driver's seat, waving at me and smiling as I looked at the rear mirror. He was wearing sunglasses and a bodyguard-like suit. I waved back, but still quite not smiling and quite confused. I sat up on the couch and frowned.

Elsa came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, lips to my ear and I flushed hard.

"I hope last night wasn't difficult for you."

I smiled as she pulled away, reflecting my expression. I shook my head.

"Good," she replied, relaxing now.

"Did you... change me? My clothes I mean," I asked. She nodded.

"I bathed you too." Oh. "You were so deep in your sleep that you didn't even wake when I put you in the bath." She laughed, shaking my head and I flushed. I was a little embarrassed and apologetic. She was right. She'd give me anything.

I coughed, changing the subject. I noticed her staring, fascinated and gentle.

"So... what's all this about?"

"Business. And I'd like you to be with me for the days."

"For how long?" I asked and she shrugged.

"No idea, I have a very difficult schedule. You'll help me relax." Relax! What kind of relaxation? I tried not to question her.

"Do you ever travel?" she asked me. But I shook my head.

"I... it's just here and New York. Just... back and forth."

She nodded, smirking, looking out to the passing buildings. What?

"But... where are we going, exactly, Miss Snow?" I asked, curiosity taking over. And oh, she looked so relaxed as if she really didn't care where she was going. After all, she was a wealthy lady. She probably had gone through the whole world, if not enough, the entire globe.

Elsa gave me a cheeky look and kissed my lips. I grinned delightfully. Olaf was right there, but I didn't care. He looked as serious as ever.

She took my chin in her fingers and smiled wickedly.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, babe."

* * *

**Angst is coming... very soon. **


	29. Chapter 29: Rolling Stone

_Anna was sleeping safely in my arms, her arms around my back, warm legs wrapped around mine. Her breathing was soft on my bare chest. I looked down to her face. She still had my tie tightly wrapped around her head, covering the majority of her freckles. I frowned bitterly, tiredly. Slowly, I removed her blinds, revealing her closed eyelids and long eyelashes. _

_She was beautiful like this, sleeping beside me soundlessly. Her warmth enveloped me from the outside, spreading through my insides. _

_My fingers ran through her hair and I felt her shifting on me, her arms tightening around my naked body. _

_I breathed out, letting go of her hair. _

_My shoulder hurt, but I endured. _

_I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. It was a nuisance, more like. _

"_Elsa..." I heard the girl below me mumble against my chest. I looked at her, worried as I had her cheek on my palm. Anna was giggling. _

"_El... sa..." she whined. Was she dreaming? "El... sa... give me... that... ice cream..." She smiled in her sleep, smacking her lips. "Or give me... your lips..." _

_I grinned tenderly, hearing her mumble in her dream. What an idiot. _

_I was bringing her even closer to me, sighing in relaxation as she continued to mumble. The pain was lingering around, but was fading slowly the more I concentrated on hearing her dream about whatever she was dreaming. I kissed her forehead, enjoying the smell of her strawberry scent. I ran my fingers through her hair and down her back, adoring her body on me. _

"_Elsa..." _

"_Yes...?" I whispered, regardless of whether or not she could hear me. My heart ached once I saw her crying, a tear rolling down her freckled cheek, her graceful smile vanished through the night. "Why won't you let me in...?" she mumbled, her voice quivering. My heart burst as she pierced through it hard and fast from her words. _

_This wasn't what I needed. This wasn't something I wanted to deal with._

_I wanted to pull away soon, but I couldn't. So I just stared and as she grew quiet, she was probably even waiting for an answer in her sleep. I sighed, but I could not answer her. What she wanted to know, I could not tell her. Not at this very moment. I was afraid. I was a coward. I did wrong. _

"_Sorry," I answered, chokingly. "I just don't want to hurt you Anna..." Not again anyway._

_I closed my eyes once again, but she said nothing. Her dream was over. _

"_Goodnight babe."_

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, helloooo?" I frowned, pouting unhappily as I waved my palm in front of her. She was spacing out again, staring out to the buildings that were moving pass us as Olaf drove through the empty road towards where we were going.

It'd been two hours since our trip to Las Vegas.

How long was it going to take to get there? Four hours.

"Elsa!" I shouted loudly and immediately, she blinked, turning to me slowly.

"Yes?"

I grumbled below my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're day dreaming..." She didn't say anything, looking at me blankly. Was I speaking in a different language and never noticed? I began to worry from her lack of expression. My hand reached hers, taking it and squeezing it. Elsa looked down and I frowned, completely bothered by her blank look.

"Is... something bothering you?" I questioned, eyebrows furrowed in worry. She'd been day dreaming for a while until now. She must've been tired...

There was silence and I could tell Olaf was getting a little worried too. He didn't say anything, but I was sure that his grey eyes were aimed towards us, mostly to Elsa.

She held her hand and pressed her lips against the back. I grinned for a second, but still, quite troubled by the way she was acting.

Elsa smiled. "No, it's nothing. I was just... thinking."

I came over to sit next to her, bringing my head to her shoulder. I sighed, engulfing myself into relaxation on her. She let her fingers run through my hair and I hummed silently at the warm, soothing feeling of her touch. I looked up, tender eyes meeting each other.

"Yes?" she whispered, a smile slowly appearing. I leaned into her fingers, purring at the feeling.

"About what?" I hummed curiously.

Her grin was tender as she continued to stay silent. "My parents." She had a frown suddenly. I couldn't help but begin to worry once more. My smile faded and I calmly pulled apart from her, my fingers still on hers. I squeezed, pressing my nails slightly against her skin, catching her attention.

"What about them?" I asked, cautious but quiet. She managed to turn to the window, unable to stare at the girl next to her. She pressed her fingers on her forehead and sighed, eyes closed. I could see her dark circles behind those light make up.

_Oh, what have you done to yourself...?_

Turning to me now, her eyes began to light up as she gazed at me.

"I'd like to visit them. You wouldn't mind if I have you come along, right?" she asked. Oh her parents. I could imagine it, a family with blue eyes, golden hair, and clothes that were too expensive for someone like me to afford.

Her index finger was on my cheek sliding up to take strands of my hair and slipped it behind my ear. I was staring, speechless. "Would you?" she asked again, her grin barely visible through the sunlight. I could end up melting, watching her staring and grinning at me like I was a masterpiece of a piece of art pinned against the wall.

I smiled, nodding. I hoped her parents wouldn't be like Elsa, who was always serious and protective.

She was glad and relieved, kissing my lips again as a thank you.

With a light sigh after a sweet kiss, she went through her pocket and took out her phone. I blinked, confused as she handed it to me.

"Don't you want to call Kristoff?" she asked, her head tilted. "You wouldn't want your friends to be worrying about you."

"What, why?"

She shrugged. "You're staying in Vegas with me for a while. You might want to talk to them."

I bit my lips, and slowly took her iPhone from her fingers, making sure that we touched. Her eyes were intense, staring at me as I called Kristoff and she had her head against the window, arms and legs crossed. I was tensed and I couldn't look at the way she smirked suddenly. Did I do something funny?

I cleared my throat. "K-Kristoff? Yeah, hey, listen, I'm not coming back home today... I don't know when I'll come back... Elsa's here... Wait, what?"

Elsa was smirking at me and I was shocked as I glared at her. Quickly I disconnected the call, not caring if I said goodbye or not. This woman was ridiculous.

She reached for her phone and put it back in her pocket, laughing at me as I stayed in shock.

"Y-You... had Olaf come up and pack my clothes and had him tell Kristoff that I will be living with you forever?" I could not comprehend what Kristoff just told me. For god's sake, the big guy was just screaming at me over the phone. I couldn't tell if he was happy or if he was angry at me. This was unbelievable.

_Miss Snow, you are ridiculous. _

"I never said that," she answered, her tone full of lies.

_What's with this woman? _

She slid towards me from her seat and I quickly backed away, finding myself cornered, the door against my back, Elsa now trapping me in the front. I rolled my fingers in a fist, feeling her breath on my skin. Oh no.

What was she going to do next?

"I only said..." She cupped my chin and I gulped a huge lump that was stuck down in my throat. It hurt to swallow and to breathe. Her breath was near me and my heart pounded loudly and faster every time she came closer to me. She purred at the sight of a shocked, yet so easily seduced girl, her eyes impossibly dark. I tightened my fist and she licked her lips. "I only said that... you will be spending the next few days with me." She tilted her head, chuckling wickedly. "When did the next few days turn into a forever, hm?"

She shouldn't be asking me that.

I looked to see Olaf concentrating on the road, paying no minds to us. Was I hoping that he'd come to rescue me from this strange human being?

My breathing hitched and stopped as I could feel hers tickling my skin as her nose neared my ears. I swallowed hard.

"Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" she whispered.

Hard question. Was that a tricky one?

I opened my mouth to answer but she laughed and kissed my lips lightly before I could say anything else. "Just kidding." Thank god.

I finally had the chance to relax and breathe.

She took my hand, fingers sliding between each other, but I was still flushed, my skin on fire from the moment before, my breathing unbalance and fast. _I might end up fainting. _

For a short moment we were quiet. My shocked self calmed and cooled. Thoughts swirled in my mind, screaming and begging for an escape. I bit my lips, pondering around the thought of wanting to ask her one specific question. _Screw it!_

I took a deep breath and turned immediately to look at her, opened my mouth, but nothing seemed to come out.

She was day dreaming again, her expression grim and distant, elbow supporting her upper weight and head. I had no idea what she was thinking, ever as I looked at her expression, hoping that it'd drop some hints about her puzzling mind. I finally caught her blue eyes on me. She wasn't smiling, waiting for me to speak. She knew what I was going to ask her. I pressed my lips together, unable to ask her what I had in mind.

"Ask me," she offered, silently. I shook my head, turning away.

"Why not?"

"I... don't want to anymore," I answered, quiet but surely.

"You don't?"

I shook my head, but I knew I had to let it out. I gulped, taking a deep breath and she smiled, knowing that I couldn't keep it in. "Have you... slept yesterday?"

She nodded.

"Any... dreams?"

Elsa didn't nod or shake her head. I groaned, rolling my eyes. She shouldn't have told me to ask if she wasn't going to say anything. There was no point.

"Sorry, never mind. Forget I asked."

"There's none." What?

I blinked, surprised as I turned abruptly to see her in a proud posture. "None? Really?" Should I be proud?

Elsa smiled, and I giggled happily, coming over to kiss her, bringing her cheek in my hand. I pulled back, biting my lips, trying to contain my squeaky, excited giggles.

"Congrats," I whispered.

Elsa breathed in quietly, chest heaving up and falling back down. She let her finger run through her fringes before talking, mouthing a thank you to me.

"Have I told you about my brother?"

I blinked.

"Your... brother?"

She chuckled, nodding. "You'll like him, don't worry." Of course I would.

"What does he look like?"

Elsa stared up to the ceiling for a second, breathing in and thinking. She turned back to me with a soft smile. "Well, he does have natural white hair. He's is pretty thin, also a bit shorter than me. You'll see when we get there," she said, convincing. "I promise you, you'll like him."

The car screeched to a stop. "Elsa, we're here," Olaf announced as he opened the door, taking off his glasses. We were in front of a hotel, the building golden, tall and rich.

Olaf ran out and towards the back to open the doors for us. We got out, hand in hand as she pulled me gently, arms around my waist as I stepped out to the unfamiliar street of Las Vegas.

Elsa cleared her throat, looking up to the tall building, hands coming up to fix her tie and I was breathless at the view, amazed by the lights around us, the streets crowded with people and fancy cars. I was already beginning to drool over the beautifully constructed sky scraper made with billions of dollars. Elsa was smirking at me proudly as she noticed my jaw hanging low, my eyes towards the sky. The building seemed to be reaching to the sky as I could see no end to it.

"Come," she said, interrupting my thoughts and reaching for my hand, tugging as she turned to her PA. "Olaf, card."

"Yes, ma'am." He handed her a card and we soon went in, lights blinding my eye sight. Olaf was right behind us, gathering our luggage with the doorman. I hoped he was okay doing that by himself.

Dozens of people were in expensive business suits with their phone pressed against their ear and in their gorgeous yet revealing dresses, going along with killer heels with drinks—mostly alcohol in their hands. But here I was, a 21 year old woman with flannel and jeans. _Embarassing!_

There was a casino, the further we walked through the hotel and stopping in front of the elevators. Olaf was helping us check in, quickly coming towards us after. I flushed, watching a woman with a tight mini skirt wrapped around her body walk by, her perfume strong to my sense, her breasts practically trying to escape the tight fabric. I gulped as she disappeared through the crowd in the loud casino, filled with people shouting with joy and agony.

"Um... Elsa?" I tugged on her hand, still observing the place.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pressed the button the elevator, easing her fingers between mine as she was holding me way too harshly.

"Top floor," she answered. "We won't be staying here for long. We'll be having dinner in my parents' home."

Ah.

I nodded, biting my lips, still looking to the loud casino.

"I see you staring at that girl over there," she said, smirking at me. "Wanting to cheat now, hm?" Oh shit! I gasped, turning back to her.

"Elsa, I-I... That's... I didn't'—" I was shocked and embarrassed to see her chuckling and shaking her head. Her arm coming over to my waist, palm pressed on me. God, I screwed up.

"I'm kidding, beautiful."

_That's not a very nice joke, Miss Snow._

"You scared me..." I murmured. She laughed.

"I do like seeing you get flustered, though," Elsa admitted. "Don't pout."

I wanted to punch her, but I just rolled my eyes, pouting unnecessarily.

The elevator door opened and we got in. Olaf was behind us and I looked back, seeing him grinning politely, nodding to me. He gave me a little wave.

"Olaf, are you staying?" I asked. I could feel Elsa's cautious eyes crawling up and down my spine, but I didn't care. She was silent of course.

Olaf shook his head. It should be illegal. "No, ma'am. I'll be going back after tonight. But I'll be going back and forth. Elsa needs me for her schedule."

I frowned, concerned about his health in the future. "Aren't you going to be tired?" Shouldn't I be asking Elsa that too?

"We're here," Elsa announced, just as Olaf was about answer. It was as if Elsa didn't even want him to answer me. He chuckled softly, shrugging as I turned back to get an answer as Elsa dragged us out.

For the whole time, she held my hand, only letting go when she had to open the door.

I looked around at the beautiful place, much like Elsa's home when it was revealed. I was stunned, overwhelmed. There was a piano on the corner, a chandelier swaying on top of the ceiling. The flat screen television was already playing, but there was no sound. I could see everything through the glass wall. The day was cloudy, but the streets were lively with honking cars and lights from neighboring hotels, clubs and restaurants. It was already evening, the sun already setting through the sky.

"Wow..." I whispered to myself.

"Elsa, I will be waiting for you downstairs," Olaf began, putting the luggage down. Elsa was grabbing a drink from the fridge, ignoring the amazed girl who was just admiring everything, saying 'wow' every now and then. Of course, she was used to this. She didn't care.

"Of course, we'll be down in an hour," Elsa replied, soon coming towards me.

"Yes ma'am." With a bow, he left, closing the door.

I suddenly felt something cold pressed behind my neck. I screamed, my skin crawling and my spine shivering at the sudden coldness from her drink. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to care.

"W-What?" I asked, surprised.

"You seem to like it here." She wrapped her arms around my waist and now her front was pressed against my back, her chin on my shoulder as her eyes were on mine. I flushed red, her breath behind my ears making me even redder. Her lips were pressed against my neck, warmth filling my body, the tingling feeling never leaving my skin. She swayed us left to right lightly A smile slowly formed from me, my back leaning against her. "But we have to get dressed, babe," she whispered against my sensitive skin.

_How about we don't and just get naked? _

I hummed delightfully, turning myself around so that I was kissing her lips lightly, her teeth and tongue slowly assaulting me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, fingers in her hair. I heard her hum relaxingly at the pleasing feeling of the smoothness of my lips. And she pulled away, fingers on my back, going down to my rear. I smiled, looking into her beautiful blue orbs as she squeezed my ass.

"We can't stay like this...?" I whispered to her, pouting.

"Do you want to?"

I nodded. "Please?" I grabbed the back of her neck, fiddling with her tie and collar.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "What are we going to do if we're late?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... and I don't care." And I let myself leaning over to her, my lips craving for hers in the most impatient and a greedy manner. She was surprised at the sudden action, but never losing guard. She took my waist, pushing me against the glass wall, my back giving a little 'thud' as I slammed against it. I gasped, feeling her tongue on my lips, her hands holding me tightly. My body shivered and I gripped harder onto her clothing, enduring and loving her taste and rough touch.

When we did pull away, we were breathless, our minds blank and clouded from the make out.

I released my grip slightly from her, unable to look at her. She stared, her breathing loud and fast, her face flushed pink. And she was laughing now, shaking her head as she let go of me.

"So impatient, baby," she teased. I shrugged, grinning shyly.

"Sorry," I replied. I wasn't.

"Of course you are. Let's get dressed."

She took me through a hallway, finding us in front of a door to a bedroom. Of course, she had a luggage in her hand. I wondered what she had in plan for tonight.

I stood against the door, watching her unpack. She grabbed a random dress—of course, sexy and short as fuck—and raised it in front of me. She shook her head, throwing the one piece on the bed. For a few times, Elsa continued to pull out a dress, and shake her head, sighing and then throw it somewhere.

"Nothing..." she mumbled, scratching her head. "Nothing looks good..." She continued to search. How many were in there anyway? The bed was piling up with gorgeous dresses and skirts and yet, she still couldn't find one that fitted me best.

"E-Elsa—"

She shushed me, just staring at the luggage full of dresses.

"Ah, here," she said, finally finding one that would fit me. She placed it in front of me with a satisfied smile and a nod. "Here, wear this."

It was a black shift dress.

I took it, but she was still observing my body up and down seriously, her arms crossed.

"H-How does it look?" I asked, unsure. But I really didn't care.

She smiled. "Looks good, get dressed. I'll be in the other room getting dressed too." Elsa took my chin in her hand and kissed me, leaving me in the room.

I was careful as I dressed myself since there were love bites and bruises all over my body from the other night. My thighs and my ass were full of red slashes and my breasts were sprinkled with teeth mark and bruises from the controlling girl last night. How indecent. Not even_. I look like a living nightmare!_

We wouldn't have done such obscene things if an occasion such as having dinner with Elsa's family were to occur.

My hair was let down, going along with my outfit. It'd been ten minutes since I was in this bed room by myself, trying to cover myself up from the red spots all over my skin. I grew frustrated in the middle of it, but managed to cover it up... well, at least tried to.

I got out, finding myself alone watching the sky getting darker, the streets getting brighter. There was another room, next to the kitchen. Was Elsa in there?

I knocked twice against the white wood.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly. And wow... I was blushing hard as I stared at the woman's back. She was wearing a white tux and killer heels.

She stared at the mirror, growling as she was unable to straighten her bow tie, frowning as she grumbled below her breathe. Cute. I giggled, getting in front of her.

"Here, let me," I murmured, slapping her hand away and bringing mine to her bowtie. She cleared her throat, tilting her head up, arms crossed. Right away, I fixed it, patting her chest proudly, sweeping imaginary dust away from her, fixing her fringes back. "There. All fixed."

She smiled, looking at up and down. "You look beautiful, Anna," she whispered, taking my waist, palms on my back.

"And you look quite handsome, Miss Snow," I replied eagerly, running my fingers through her fringes of my handsome girl. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly. I heard a low giggle rumbling against me from her. Soon, even though I didn't want to, I pulled away.

"Thank you. Now let's get you some heels." She winked. letting go of me and walked towards a closet... damn, full of clothes... well, mostly suits. She came back and was on the floor with my heels in black.

"I hope they fit my princess," she smiled and I flushed hard, my heart pounding as she took my ankle, slipping my feet easily into my new pair of heels. "Well, would you look at that, it fits, babe." She looked up, her eyes lighting up brightly.

That took the giggles out of me. She got up with a grunt, quickly taking my hand.

"Come, Olaf is waiting."

With our heels clanking through the marbled floor, we got out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. Olaf was outside of the entrance, talking through the phone. I frowned. He looked quite serious as he was now pulling his sleeves up to look at his watch.

"Elsa, who is he talking to?" I asked. She probably wouldn't know.

But she was smiling. "People from work. You wouldn't understand if I explain everything to you, right?" Right.

I shook my head and said nothing more as Olaf noticed us coming towards him. He quickly turned his phone off and opened the door for us, smiling handsomely as he bowed.

"You look lovely, Miss Smith," he said, nodding at my appearance. I giggled and blushed, lightly at the compliment. I loved his eyes! Gosh.

"Thank you, Olaf. You look handsome too."

He winked, and patting my shoulder. Elsa had her ice, cold glare on me again, but I didn't notice the way she glared coldly at me. We got in the limo and I could already see Elsa's eyes glowing in the dark limo. Ooh, she was jealous alright. I could never ignore a jealous Elsa.

She tightened her clasp on me, but I didn't flinch one bit. How quiet could she get? I smiled excitedly, watching people move through the streets from my side, but she glared darkly, letting her head lean against the glass window. Olaf started driving now, people and building moving passed us fast.

"Don't talk to him," she murmured, cheeks puffing into a pout, holding my hand tighter. It seemed like she was trying to ignore me now. Elsa's eyes never averted to me and I turned to her, my grin getting wider as our arms touched when I leaned towards her, scooting a seat over to her. I poked her cheek once, twice and I caught her attention, finally.

"Elsa?" I poked her again.

She smacked my hand away.

"Don't... talk to him like that..." she mumbled. Oh damn. I grew quiet, giggling at her.

"Oh Elsa..." I smiled gently, sighing at the stubborn, possessive girl of mine.

"I'm not jealous." Lies!

I couldn't speak and she was sending chills down my back, goose bumps breaking out immediately. What was with that glare, so intense and gorgeous, that was making me drown in her love even more? I took my time gazing at her cold expression until she broke out of it with a striking grin.

I flushed, her fingers letting go of mine, replacing it with my chin.

"What are you doing to me...?" she whispered. I stared, biting my lips. Elsa ran her fingers through my hair, her eyes observing me everywhere. I tensed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and suddenly pulled me closer to her so that I could feel her wonderful front against mine. I placed my hand on her lap, the other gripping her upper arm.

"Why are you making me feel like this...?" Oh fuck. "To feel so... hopeless...?" I felt helpless.

She took my wrist quickly, pulling me in even more. My heart was pounding wildly, my brain screaming for her to stop her seduction. What was she doing to me?

I tilted my head, gazing up at her. She let her fingers glide down my cheek, thumb going across my lips. Her smile was barely noticeable, but I could feel it as she kissed me, pressing herself against me hard. I bit her lips, stiffening a groan. I didn't even notice that I was being pushed down and she was hovering above me, fingers as well, all over me, making sure that I wouldn't escape. Her body was between my legs as she continued what she was doing in a desperate hurry.

_Olaf's here!_

I wrapped my arms around her neck, fingers burrowed in her hair, grabbing and pulling.

_Get away!_

Her tongue was assaulting my lips hard and slow. I opened my mouth, giving her my permission. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. We were in our own little world and I swore, Olaf could be blushing and trying to avoid looking at us making out like animals.

Elsa was the first to pull away, her lips perked up to a little smirk.

I had to resist the urge to grab her tie, her jacket and her shirt and just rip it off, stripping her naked. If only I had the courage to do that, that would be great.

I bit my lips, watching her distancing herself from me, taking my hand, pulling me to sit up.

Her eyes were blank and her breath was calm. I wasn't calm, couldn't even think and we couldn't talk.

Elsa's arm was around my shoulder as I leaned against hers, my arm around her back and to her waist.

The sky was dark now, sprinkling the evening sky with stars, the clouds barely visible as the highway was filled with moving lights from the cars.

How long were we going to stay quiet like this? I looked up to see Elsa looking out to the window, her finger between her teeth, blank eyes going through space. I frowned, squeezing her waist.

"Elsa?"

Elsa didn't answer back. Oh not again.

"Elsa!"

She turned to me, smiling. "Yes?"

"You're not talking." She remained quiet for a decent amount of times, smiling after.

"I'm not, aren't I?" she chuckled lightly, tenderly swiping my bangs away from my eyes and behind my ear.

"Why? You would usually talk."

Elsa shrugged, unsure. "Perhaps I don't feel like talking?"

I shook my head against her chest. "You're thinking." _I'm positive. _But she didn't say anything, just looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not." She was stubborn and I couldn't believe her.

But she laughed. "I lied. I am thinking."

I grinned, barely for her to see.

"Are you going to ask me what I'm thinking about?" she asked, warily and I turned away from her. I shook my head relaxingly, but she did not seem impressed.

A sigh came out of her, her right arm looped around my shoulder so that her hand was dangling above my chest, fingers brushing against it.

"Are you going to tell me even if I don't ask?" I questioned, taking her right fingers in mine, my thumb playing around with her cool skin.

She grinned, shaking her head.

"Elsa," Olaf stepped on the brake and turned around to us, "we're here."

Elsa nodded, turning to me. "Don't worry about me," she said. Oh, I worried... a whole lot.

"You're meeting my parents," she began. Oh no...

I tensed up, suddenly knowing that I wouldn't know what to do, now that I was meeting her parents.

"Nervous?" she asked, squeezing my shivering hand.

I shrugged, hearing the door clicked open by Olaf. "I don't know. Maybe I'm cold? O-Or maybe I'm nervous too. Um... Help me... please?"

She laughed and kissed my lips cheerfully before she brought us out of the limo. "You'll be fine, babe."

The house... no, the mansion was huge and was so beautifully designed. Fresh grass and flowers in all varieties filled the garden behind that golden gate, sprinklers shooting water here and there. The road to the mansion was split to fit a fountain in the middle. Cars were parked from both side of the road.

I stared at the place, unable to produce any words. I wanted to say 'wow', but it was more than just 'wow'. I ended up saying nothing, being completely filled with wonder.

"Elsa, will you be fine here?" Olaf asked, hands folding in front of him. She turned around to him, shaking her head.

"Come with us." Olaf frowned.

"But—"

"I'm sure Jack would want to see you too."

With that, he ended up smiling brightly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll go park the car first."

Elsa turned to me, chuckling when I was still staring at the house. She pinched my cheek and I jerked away from her.

"Ow!" I yelped, pouting at her.

"The inside's even prettier if you come with me," she said. Jerk.

I stuck my tongue out. "There's no need to pinch me though. And that hurt!" I shouted. She laughed.

"You can't handle me pinching you, but you can handle last night?"

I flushed harder than ever at the reminder of the intensity of last night. The quiet street was making me feel even more embarrassed when Elsa was waiting for me to answer her.

My eyes were to the ground, wishing that it would just swallow me down to the pit of the earth.

Her fingers reached to my chin, tilting my head up.

I heard a sigh from her and my eyes reached hers.

"Are you really fine?" she asked tenderly, but I had enough. I glared at her and took her hand away from my chin and placed mine on her cheeks, my thumbs rubbing below her eyes.

"Listen," I began, determined and confident. "I did give you my consent, right?"

She nodded, silently.

"And I enjoyed it. So can you please stop asking if I'm fine? Why would I be here if I wasn't?" She remained quiet, surprised and maybe even confused. With a smile, I leaned in and kissed her lips, melting into her. Oh I could get used to this. How could I ever resist?

Her lips perked up into a relaxed grin, her hands now around my waist, fingers drawing patterns on me.

Elsa was the first to pull away as always.

I took a deep breath, slowly backing up and opening my eyes to meet hers.

That smile of hers was relieving to see as she pressed her lips on my forehead.

"Ready?" she whispered. I nodded, determined.

"Let's go," she started, offering her arm for me to take. I took it, clinging onto her.

I let her lead the way as we walked around the gate and to the side of the mansion.

"We're... not going in from the main entrance?" I asked. She shook her head, staying quiet. I heard some rattling as she reached for her pockets from her pant. Elsa took out a handful of keys from pocket as we reached towards what seemed like a garage.

I could see the limo parked near the garage as we stopped in front of it. Where was Olaf?

The entrance to the garage began to open slowly with a beep from a certain key.

Holy fuck.

I could imagine Elsa with buckets upon buckets of US dollars filling her home but I could never imagine her being this rich at the sight of the inside of the garage.

_I'm not allowed to be here!_

The sight was just unbelievable. Sport cars varying from numerous Lamborghini to Ferarri filled the enormous garage in clean, shiny, and perfect condition from left to right; a staircase was in the far back. The place echoed as we continued walk in our heels towards the marbled stairs.

Elsa laughed. "Enjoying the view?" she asked, loving my reaction as I continued to turn my head left to right, up and down, my eyes never getting enough.

"Wow, Elsa... How many... I mean... which one is yours?"

"All of them."

Oh damn.

I estimated that there were at least 10 of these cars in here from both side.

Now, I couldn't believe I was actually dating someone like her. I wouldn't even be near her if I'd known she had this much cash.

We started walking up the stairs, heels clanking loudly. A door was in front of us and she opened it, revealing an empty living room. I contained myself from screaming loudly as I glanced around the place. I was surprised that the house wasn't as empty as Elsa's apartment as it was filled with furniture, paintings, plants and even rewards. There was a staircase leading to the second floor, the wall filled with beautiful frames of paintings along the way.

Elsa was looking around the place too, fingers scratching the back of her neck.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing... are you tired?" she asked, facing me. I shook my head.

"Are you?" I questioned. Elsa brushed her fringes back, breathing out loudly as she looked around. What was she trying to look for? No, who was she looking for, actually?

"No—"

"Miss Snow..." a voice sounded from upstairs. We turned to the surprising voice, finding a man in his mid fifties and in a black and white suit, his hand placed on the railing as he looked at her with those warm eyes, his lips curled in a bright smile. He paused from saying anything more, just staring at us in surprise. The empty place was filled with his footsteps as he walked down the flight of stairs, coming towards us with his hands folded in front of him, his eyes never leaving my girl.

"Is it really you, Miss?" he asked in disbelief. He looked at her up and down, then to me and back to Elsa. He laughed, letting himself touch her arms and face, loving that this was reality and that she was in front of him. "Miss... you're really home..."

Oh it was a pleasant sight to see Elsa with a warm smile too.

She let go of me, dropping her arms to her sides. "Kai."

Kai chuckled warmly. He lowered himself so that he was bowing in front of Elsa. "Welcome home, ma'am."

* * *

**I've estimated that the 'it' chapter will be in about 4-7 chapters. Next chapter, we'll be going through the past again.**

**EDIT: be sure to go to my bio and read the one shot "It Wasn't Love". It's important.**


	30. Chapter 30: I Like You

**Sorry this took so long to write. I had a writers block and my laptop fucked up and deleted everything I had, so I had to rewrite everything. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Oops, almost forgot: Yoooooooo, 437 followers? Y'all crazy and weird. Just kidding, you're all beautiful. I'd like to thank all of you for all the support and the best reviews ever and myself for actually keeping this up and not dropping it. *pats back* I WON'T DROP THIS, just to let you know.**

* * *

She was in the captain of the school's volley ball team.

She was my classmate.

And she'd caught my attention ever since sophomore year, always staring at me, smiling at me.

We'd never talk to one another before during class, however.

It was during junior year when I really got the chance to talk to her—someone that had confidence, the brain, the perfect body and the personality.

The third period bell rang and it was time for lunch, my bag already packed with textbooks and binders, students quickly hurrying out of the classroom. I shoved my glasses back to the bridge of my nose, seeing Olaf chatting happily with the girl that sat next to him. I frowned slightly, watching as he waved goodbye to her, smiling in his softest manner. He caught my eyes on him, his eyes glimmering brightly as he waved to me, calling out my name loudly.

My bitterness faded, never getting enough of his kindness.

I grinned, getting up from my seat, my bag flung over my shoulder.

He stretched, bone cracking and popping as he got up.

I waited for him to pack up, leaning against the smart board with my arms crossed.

"Ready?" he said, coming up to me. I nodded, suddenly catching a flash of brown hair moving past him and to the entrance; eyes were following mine as she walked. Her lips, curled up into a sneaky smile, sent my heart skipping beats.

I flushed crimson. _Her eyes..._ She just winked at me, giggling quietly. I swallowed, watching her hips swaying as she walked out. As she stood in front of the entrance, she paused, turning back to me. I was immobilized with the way she looked at me.

"What is it?" Olaf asked, turning to the door, seeing the brunette by the entrance. I remained quiet, immediately getting wrapped up with her presence. She giggled again, shaking her head. The door closed behind her as she got out, turning back to mouth something to me through the window. I frowned, tilting my head.

"G...ym...?"

She nodded, both of her thumbs pointed up and she ran. In a blink, she was gone, blending along the crowd of students.

"What was that?" Olaf questioned, his expression confused. I shrugged. But I came to the realization that there was going to be a practice game in the gym after school. _She's inviting you._

I couldn't believe it.

"I... don't know," I lied, grinning widely, taking off my glasses. I should've worn contacts when I had the chance. He looked at me, reflecting my expression of happiness and excitement.

"You look beautiful without your glasses," he complimented. I chuckled, shaking my head. It was very tempting to let out my bun as well.

"Do you want to eat or not, Mister Nelson?"

He stood there, thinking. "Hm... I... kind of wanted to go to the library first to borrow a SAT book," he shrugged with a crooked smile, "but I guess that's going to have to wait. I'm starving," he groaned, rubbing his belly.

"Then let's go," I replied, turning to the door.

He smiled, watching me go.

"What did she say to you, Elsa?" he asked.

I shrugged, not giving him the slightest hint. He didn't seem to mind.

He followed me from behind as I opened the door, the hallway leaving only a few students, taking out stuff from their lockers.

I looked from left to right through the empty hall, hoping to find the brunette somehow. Obviously she wasn't here. Even if I did find her, what would I say?

I brought myself to my locker, taking out heavy textbooks from my bag and into the locker. My mind wandered through the silent hall, hoping that the brunette would suddenly appear in front of me. I swallowed at the thought of her standing just a few inches away from me, observing me as she talked, smiling glowingly at me.

Olaf was waiting for me, watching me from the back as I took my time organizing my stuff.

He frowned, expression dark and stern.

"How long do you plan to stare at me like that?" I asked, his eyes so intense that I could feel it crawling through my skin of my back. I didn't even have to turn back to see him staring at me like that.

Olaf cleared his throat, looking everywhere but me now. "You should let your hair down," he suggested, smiling suddenly.

I laughed. "Are you trying to change the topic, Mr. Nelson?" Because his whole expression was giving out what he was actually thinking about. He shrugged.

"No, I just... There's just something going in my mind," he replied. I closed the locker and turned back towards him with a much lighter bag.

We continued our walk down the hall in silence.

"What's _been_ in your mind?" I asked, a few second later. It was an immediate answer.

"Belle. And what she mouthed to you before. But... just her, in general." He shrugged.

I scoffed, the entire floor echoing with our slow footsteps.

"What about her?" I asked.

He stared down at me as we descended down the stairs. I noticed a smirk and a scoff coming from behind me.

"You've been looking at her ever since last year," he stated, confidently.

"I've been?"

"You're still doing it," he chuckled, amused from my innocence. "You've taken an interest in her?"

A _huge_ interest and I had no idea how and why. His question wasn't surprising, but I smiled at the thought of Belle and her brown eyes and how she just... talked, well, mouthed to me a moment before.

"You've never even talked to her before... except when we bumped into her last year, but still," he said. "You probably should go talk to her, Elsa."

I shrugged, ignoring him. I never really like talking or being near people. I was okay being alone.

The first floor was loud, full of students yelling and shouting this and that.

He scratched his head, glaring at my back as he continued to mutter to himself when I never gave him a reply.

An alarming sigh from him caught my attention, but I didn't turn to him until we were in front of the cafeteria. I suppressed a deep breath with a soft cough, turning back to him and he stopped walking. He blinked.

"She's nothing other than my classmate," I replied, shrugging. _Excuses._ "But you're right, I do want to know about her. Maybe a little better too. And I don't... like her that way." I folded my arms, waiting for him to question me even more.

"But—"

My hand was in front of his face, interrupting his argument.

"_But_, you're not my parent, Olaf," I said, playful. "Never will be anyway." Chuckling even.

He admitted defeat, shrugging as he had no way around to winning in an argument. A caring smile appeared. "I must say, I do worry about you sometimes, Elsa. I mean, you've only been here for two years and the only people you've ever talked to are either me or the teachers. Well, mostly just me anyway." He laughed, warmly.

"I'm trying to get out of my shell, Olaf," I said, a crooked smile making its way across my cheeks. "You know that well."

He patted my head, his grey eyes bright and shiny, feeling proud for me. "I know that better than you do yourself, Elsa." I swatted his hand away, rolling my eyes. "So she's been taking quite an interest in you too, I see," he added.

I was silent, looking at down to my feet. I did not expect her to have any interest in me when I always saw her with her friends or her volleyball teammates, talking cheerfully and touching with love and affection. We were strangers and she was the first one to approach me. It wasn't something that I would expect.

How I managed to get her to approach me that way was fascinating.

"I... don't have a single clue why she would. I'm pretty boring, you know?" I quietly said, shrugging my bag up my shoulder.

Olaf snorted, rolling his eyes. "You are pretty naïve, aren't you? Elsa, do you even look at yourself in front of the mirror? You're gorgeous."

_Gorgeous. _

Remaining quiet again. My eyes were off of him, unable to process his words. I scoffed bitterly at the word. "I'm not gorgeous," I murmured, guilt surging through my body hard and fast. I wrapped my arms around my waist slowly, expression grim and blank. I looked down to the ground. "I'm anything but."

"W-What..." He blinked, smile fading slowly, taken over by confusion. I hadn't told him about the past and never planned to. We were quiet in the noisy cafeteria. He didn't know what to say but I wouldn't blame him.

"Elsa... why do you say things like that? You're always doing that, I don't understand..." he said, taking a step towards me but I took a step back. He froze, startled that I would actually back away from him. I wasn't that person that would do such a thing, he knew.

I smiled. Bitterness filled me, overwhelming me and I couldn't help the painful feeling, tight in my heart as it spread. My eyes roamed, searching for a distraction. His expression was a pain, forcing me to look at him and it tore me to see him look so heartbroken. I knew what he was thinking. I knew that I was shutting him out... like how I would do to everyone else.

My chest heaved up as I took a deep breath and it burned to breathe. "It's nothing that you should know of."

Olaf remained quiet, confused, maybe even scared for me.

"You wouldn't want to know anyway," I murmured, half heartedly.

* * *

"Service!"

I sat on the bleacher, a book in my hand as I watched the practice game of volleyball continue on. The gym was all hot and moist, light flowing everywhere from the ceiling to the windows. It was summer, for god sakes. How could anyone ever play in a room with heat that could suffocate you any moment now? I took a deep breath, thinking about ice and whatnot to cool down.

My book was held tight in my arms as I concentrated on watching, several students coming in and out of the locker room, and to and from the main entrance. Only a few were there to cheer for the players—or a certain player.

The sound of the volleyball bouncing off fingers and wrists, and sneakers grinding against the wooden ground echoed through the gym. My eyes searched around the vast area, trying to find a certain person.

_Ah, there she is._

Belle was serving, her body moving fast as the ball came right towards her, grunting as the ball slammed against her arms and flying back up, only to be smashed down by her opponents. I held my breath as the ball came down fast until her teammate slid down against the ground, popping the ball back up to the air with the back of her thumbs. She hadn't noticed me yet, playing the game intensely.

Sweats were seeping through her tight uniform, making it stick to her skin. Her arms and legs were toned, thin and sticky from sweats as I observed her movement. She was quick and hardworking, maybe even faster than others. I bit my lips, watching the game immensely—watching her mostly.

The coach blew the whistle and the game quickly ended with 20 to 17. Belle's team won!

I breathed out, relieved.

Everyone started cheering, whistling and clapped as the players separated after giving each other a handshake.

Belle was breathing heavily, giving high fives with her team members for their win. I watched them—mainly her—until she caught my eyes on her. I was suddenly growing warmer than before as she smiled brightly, having enough energy to run up to me and jump up to the top of the bleacher. She sat next to me and I could smell her scent and see the sweat glistering on her skin. I gulped, watching the droplets run down her skin.

_Stay calm, Elsa. _

She sighed, trying catching her breath first, her palm held in front of me. I picked my eyes up, watching as she breathed heavily. "Give me a minute..." she wheezed. I said nothing, just looking at her like a complete idiot.

Belle inhaled once, deeply. "Okay," she nodded, huffing, ready to talk. She faced me, hand suddenly wrapped around my arm. I was startled at the contact.

Nobody ever touched me like how she did before.

My breathing hitched, my body froze. She smiled gratefully, squeezing my arm. How could I get away?

"Wow... you really did come!"

What should I say? Do, perhaps?

I looked at her strangely, but only managed to chuckle nervously a moment after, unable to process how near she was towards me. The smell of her sweat was just... something. _She_ was something. "I-I did, huh?" I stuttered. I wasn't getting away from her and never planned to.

My goal was to be close to her, right?

Belle nodded, letting go of my arm and crossed her own. She seemed proud and I was relaxed, finally. I let out a deep, relieving breath.

"I didn't expect you to come here, to be honest," she admitted, chuckling ever so nervously. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

I shook my head. "No... you didn't, actually."

_This isn't so bad after all. _

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do if I did scare you," she said, giggling, observing me for a moment. "So... any first impression?" she asked, cheerfully.

_Sexy. Strong. Beautiful. Powerful. _

"You're... really good at volleyball?" _Did I seriously just say that?_

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I _am _the captain after all," she laughed. Truly gorgeous. "Are you blushing?" she asked and I hadn't noticed her laughter had stopped and that I was spacing out.

I was red and hot, the more she talked and the more she stared at me, her body coming closer to me. Was it from the heat of the gym, or was it just me?

"N-No," I murmured, questionably. "I-I think it's just way too hot in here." _Yes!_ I gulped, having the need to back up until I was against the corner and she trapped me, suddenly leaning closer while she observed me carefully, her head tilted in curiosity and amusement. Her thigh was pressed against mine and I held my book tightly in my arms, wishing that it would somehow protect me from her. Her presence was strong.

Belle stared, eyes shining through the light. And with a bright chuckle, she sat back so that her back was against the wall. Thank god, she gave me some space. Her brown eyes were on me, freezing me into her stare and slowly, her smile turned into a little smirk. "I've seen the way you look at me," she stated quietly, catching me off guard. I held my breath, my ears ringing as blood rushed through my head and body. What she told me, echoed through my mind and a smaller part of told me run.

She'd notice me staring at her for a year, for Christ's sake, how could I not notice?

Belle giggled again when I was in the state of shock, unable to talk for god knows, how long.

"No worries," she said, hands up in defense. Was that supposed to relief me? She looked out towards the nearly empty gym, people rushing out from the locker room and waving at their captain. She waved back, watching her teammates go. "I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time now, you know? I just... never had the courage to do so," her voice was soft as she spoke. Her sigh was short and light.

Why, I wanted to ask, but she spoke first.

Her eyes were full of hope and anticipation as she turned to me.

"You're pretty quiet. Are you always like this?" she questioned. She wanted to know more about me, become closer to me. I hadn't even asked her anything.

I nodded. She was talkative—something that I wouldn't expect or to get used to. I cleared my throat, eyes avoiding her and concentrating on the wall filled with banners.

She nodded, biting her lips to stiffen laughter. "Cute." I wasn't.

I blinked, my eyes started to darken and I grimaced at that word. I closed my eyes, turning away from her.

"I'm... really not," I told her, my expression slightly as memories flowed into my mind, screaming for escapes, that it dreaded being inside of me for so long. I opened my eyes to see me looking at me with concern. We stared, staying silent, our smile gone. I felt cold suddenly in the heated room.

"You're... not...?" she asked, confused.

I offered her my ocean blue eyes, taking in a small breath. "I'm not." My voice was deep and husky as I repeated myself. And she chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're kidding," she whispered.

She scooted over, our skin touching and I could feel her breath tickling me.

"Why?" she chuckled. I quickly replied, never letting down my guard.

"You really want to know?"

We had a moment of quietness. Her smile was fading but she showed no sign of nervousness around me and the same goes for me. All I could ever see from her look was concern. I didn't need any concern or her wanting to worry about me. I was fine, like this. Even with a fucked up shoulder, I was fine.

She clenched her fists, placed on her thighs.

Belle shook her head. "No." The intensity of this situation was to the extreme. "But I hope I will know someday," she said.

She brought her hand to my chin so that she was tilting my head down to face her. I loosened up ever so slowly. She took my book, placing it by the side. I let my arms fall to my sides, her hand slowly moving up to my arm as my eyes roaming around her uniform, tight around her figure. I could see drops of sweat going down her body, down her chest. I swallowed.

"What's with you that makes me feel so interested in you?" she asked, flatly. I stayed quiet, looking up.

_What's up with __you?_

"We've only met once... and that's a long time ago. How did you even manage to grab my attention so easily?"

I had no idea as I looked into space, looking down to see sweat rolling down her body. Was I even breathing?

"Look at me," she whispered, taking my chin and tilted my head up. I held my breath. This was exciting.

"How did you manage to steal my attention too?" I managed to murmur and she smirked, pushing herself away from me, finally. Her laughter was light, beautiful, a pure addiction. I relaxed, shoulders slumped as it grew tired from the stiffness.

"I don't know, Elsa Snow," she chuckled. "And I'm sure you know the answer to that?"

_I don't._

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since... last year," she said, completely ignoring my question. The long seconds of intensity from before was long gone. Belle looked up to the ceiling, groaning heavily, covering her face with her palm. "And god, I looked so stupid when I first bumped into you," her voice muffling with her palm pressed on her mouth, before letting it fall to her side.

_She still remembers._

I was disbelieved that she would remember, but I smiled at the memory of our first meeting.

"And..." she bit her lips, her legs beginning to sway front and back, playfully, her heel knocking against the bottom of the bleaker, "if you'd like... I really do want to spend time with you... you know, as friends."

As friends.

"Friends?" Questionable.

She stopped me.

"... _and_ maybe if things work out okay then... something _more_ meaningful than just friends..." Her eyes were longing and patient unlike the ones we had earlier. The smile she had was contagious and I craved for more. But now I couldn't think as I heard these words coming out of her mouth. I could see the fire in her eyes, could hear the confidence in her voice. She was confident and had hope for me and her. How could I ever refuse her, the girl that I would love to be with, to spend time with? Maybe even spending the rest of my life with?

"Elsa...?" she murmured, waving a hand in front of me. I blinked. "Would you like that?"

Without hesitation now, I smiled. "I... would."

Her grin beamed, lighting my heart as she came in to hug me dearly. I was startled, wanting to pull away but— "Thank you," she whispered to my ears. Hearing her say those two words were soothing. My happiness soared rocket fast and my heart burst into a million pieces as I grinned widely, letting myself hug her back, my arms wrapped around her thin waists.

"No... thank _you_," I whispered lightly, but she didn't seem to hear.

* * *

"So how about a little date?!" Belle asked loudly and I almost choked from my sandwich. It was lunch time and I was sitting across from Olaf when she came behind me, shouting loudly at me in the noisy cafeteria.

I turned, frowning to see her with an innocent, but anticipating smile. It'd only been a few weeks since what we'd talked about and every day, she would approach me with the same bubbly voice.

"A-A... date?"

She nodded, sitting beside me. "A date. Just you and me. We'll do whatever you want. Ooh, there's this movie coming out in a few days that we were talking about on Wednesday. Want to go?"

I looked at Olaf as he stared at Belle, glaring at her with much hate. His eyes were on fire. I wondered what was wrong.

With my throat cleared, I ignored the puzzling man before me and turned to Belle. "You have a game coming up in two days, Belle," I informed.

She groaned, rolling her eyes. She waved me off. "The girls can handle it without me. Coach and I have been training them every day and night. We even meet during the weekends and besides..." she put her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I took a short breath in and I swore Olaf just cracked a knuckle, staring at us getting comfy. "I really do want to spend some times with you. Alone, I mean," she whispered to my ear, her breath making me all hot and bothered, and her eyes were on Olaf. I didn't smile or blush like how I would usually do whenever she did something like this.

I looked over to Olaf and he didn't seem impressed. He gritted his teeth, growling lowly, unable to stare at us.

Her fingers were now on my lap, bringing them up slowly so that it was just brushing against me lightly. It gave me goose bumps as it neared my inner thigh. I suppressed my little moan with a cough. Finally I was able to breathe when she intertwined her fingers between mine. Warm...

But I wasn't quite relaxed just yet. I began to worry.

"Olaf—"

Suddenly, he got up, taking his tray with him, the chair scrapping loudly against the floor. He wasn't looking at me. "I'll catch you later, Elsa." He turned to Belle, his grey eyes cold and dark, seeing her smirking at him. "I want you to meet me in the back of the building in five minutes."

And he was gone, his hair flying up as he fast pace walked through the place.

I frowned, watching him disappear into the crowd of students.

Belle's arms were off of me and I hadn't noticed yet. "So, Elsa, will you go on a date with me? We don't have to do anything. I just want to be with you, that's all." She shrugged.

My eyes turned to her, unable to say anything. _What's with Olaf these days? _

Moody Olaf always frightened me. He was never once like this until recently.

"Elsa?"

I pressed my lips together, nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure. A date is great," I said, smiling. She squealed, laughing as she came to wrap her arms around me, kissing my cheek. She thanked me over and over again and I chuckled, hugging her back_. I could get used to this._ At this point, physical contact only between Olaf and Belle never bothered me anymore.

But Olaf...

I turned to the entrance, noticing him staring at us with such a heart wrenching stare. He sighed, shaking his head and left to the empty hall.

* * *

She was kissing me, grabbing me by my collar as she did. I groaned, letting her ravish me into heaven in the dark movie theater. Maze Runner was playing.

I ran my fingers in my hair, letting my bun go and letting platinum strand flow into a braid.

Belle chuckled against my lips, smoothing my fringes back from my eyes as I took her jaw in my fingers, trying to bring her closer to me, pressing our bruising lips against each other hard in desperation.

And when we pulled away, we couldn't see each other's expression. I was sure that I was blushing, smiling and chuckling.

"This is a date..." she whispered. "Let's not get too hasty..."

I was breathing heavily. "I know, baby. I know—hmmph!" I smiled against her soft lips.

And she continued, pressing her lips messily on mine, her saliva coating my lips, her tongue filling me as it began its search as it roamed around the inside of my mouth. I chuckled quietly, taking her hip in my arms and she was grinding on me, her moans slowly escaping.

I growled lowly, feeling her knee pressed up between my legs. It was growing hot as we got lost into each other—

Her palm came up, gripping onto my neck and I gasped hard, trying to catch my breath when she pulled away.

"You said we shouldn't get too hasty, baby," I whispered. She shrugged, never caring much.

"I lied. I just couldn't resist," she breathed onto my neck and with a flick of that sneaky tongue of hers, I groaned, head pulled back as it glided upward to my jaw.

"God, Belle..." I moaned. I couldn't take it. We needed to get a room, now. Right now.

She had her bare hands under my shirt, pressing her palms on my waist. Belle chuckled. "I'm so glad that it's you that I'm in love with..." she whispered.

I laughed, kissing her cheek. "You're unbelievable, Belle."

Belle chuckled, letting her hands roam around my body, placing itself on my thighs now. "And I love you too, Snowflake," she muttered softly, kissing me once again.

* * *

The day was filled with grey clouds, thunders roaring away, rain pouring over us. The grasses were green, standing tall in the empty, cold graveyard. Grandpa's gravestone was in front of me with dozens of red rose laid before him. I stared at picture of him smiling gently like he would always do when he was still here.

Grandpa was dead.

I looked up to the grey, roaring sky, heavy rain slapping me over and over again.

_When is it going to stop...?_

People were dressed in black with their umbrellas over their head, but I was soaked, not wanting a single person to come near me, to have me be sheltered under an umbrella. Wet fringes were covering my eyesight and I didn't care. It would be better for me to not see anything. My suit was soaked from the heavy rain, sticking to my body.

Everyone was mumbling to each other, apologizing to my family, to Jack, who smiled but never saying anything. Each and every one of them wanted to come up to me, to comfort me, but they just couldn't. It wasn't their fault anyway. I just wouldn't let them.

Belle was beside me, arms looped around mine. She was soaked too.

"Elsa..."

I looked at her, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry Elsa..."

I closed my eyes. "Don't be," I said, taking her arm in my hand, entangling her fingers between mine. I kissed the back of it. "I'm glad you're here with me today," I told her.

"I'm always here for you, baby," she whispered. I smiled, offering my sparkling blue eyes to her. I mouthed a thank you to her.

Wet, sloppy footsteps could be heard behind me and I turned to see Kai with a white rose in his hands.

He bowed. "Miss Snow, you're the only one left." He offered me the rose.

I looked at the flower, droplets of rain bouncing off the little petals. I gripped onto Belle's hand and turned to her.

"Belle..."

She smiled, kissing my lips once before letting me go. She smoothed my wet hair back, looking down and took a hold of my tie, straightening and tightening it around my neck.

"You need to look good for your grandfather," she whispered, patting her palm on top of my chest.

A slight smile came upon me as I let her kiss my forehead. "I love you, my little Snowflake," she whispered, pulling away as she took my cheeks in her palm. She smiled gently, pinching me. I took her hand.

"Be strong," she whispered and slowly got under Kai's umbrella.

I nodded and turned to Kai. He offered me the white rose, bowing again.

Everyone behind him was staring at me, silence quickly filling the area. I spotted Jack in the crowd with his hands in his pocket. He stared at me, smiling. It was painful to see him force a grin that big.

I took the rose in my hand and turned back to Grandpa's gravestone.

My teeth grinded together as I stared at the picture of him.

With my eyes closed, I kissed the white petal of the rose. "I'll catch you later, Grandpa," I whispered.

Slowly, I let the rose drop from my fingers and down to the pile of red roses, petals instantly falling apart as it bounced up and down the little pile of red.

Thunder continued to roar and we continued to stay quiet, staring emptily at the gravestone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, finding Jack beside me. His umbrella sheltered me from the rain. I looked down to see him holding my violin and my bow.

"He might want to hear you play. _For the last time_," he said, softly. I remained quiet. "He's proud of us, you know?"

I closed my eyes, turning away from him.

"He's proud of _you_, Els."

I grimaced. Nobody could be proud of me now. I was losing faith and hope, now that he was gone. But I knew, someday... which was today... he would be gone from my life and I would have to start anew. It was hard. And now... it was even harder.

I felt the neck of the violin brush against finger as he urged me on. My eyes opened to stare at the black and white instrument, beside my arm.

"Go on," he said. "_She _would be proud of you too."

"She?" I said. I knew who she was.

He nodded. "She would always be proud of you, Snowflake. She always called you that too, you know? Do you remember?"

I knew. I remembered, but did she?

My eyes were only staring at him for a while, and I gave in.

I took the violin in my left hand, tucking it under my chin. I was hesitant when Jack offered me the bow. But I took that, spreading my fingers on the bottom of the stick, feeling the soft wood press against my fingertips. I lifted the bow, letting it rest on the strings and I took a deep breath. This was bad.

I let the bow glide against the string, the sound and vibration soothing to my ears. Jack smiled as I played a certain song but as I continued to let the bow glide up the string slowly, the pain on my shoulder was slowly becoming unbearable. I grunted, groaning as I played the long note, gliding the bow down and out. And suddenly, my fingers let go of the bow, dropping it on the wet concrete ground. I groaned, painfully, grabbing my shoulder with my left hand. My breathing was harsh as the pain screamed, spreading through my body.

Slowly, it managed to fade as I continued to breathe heavily.

I opened my tired eyes, slowly placing my violin back down to my side and Jack was staring at me in such an apologetic, yet an extremely disappointed expression. I wouldn't blame him.

A bitter chuckle could be heard as I shook my head.

"Elsa..."

He came into my view as I turned to him.

"I can't do it," I whispered. "Admit it, I'm a failure." And I accepted that.

And suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, bringing my head to his chest.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to my ears. I didn't say anything.

For the whole day, not even a single tear came out of me.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" I shouted through the hall, panicking all over as I slid down against the wall when I was cornered by it. Tears flowed down my cheeks, my vision blurred but I knew Olaf was staring at me in shock.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at me as if I was crazy... because I was crazy. No... I was just getting there.

The hallway became quiet and even the teachers in the classrooms were coming out to see what was going on.

Olaf was in front of me, reaching out for me from before but was now just reaching for thin air.

My crying was growing louder by the second as I tortured myself with the memories of my nightmare. I took the chance to curl myself up in a ball, my palm in my hair, fingers grabbing and pulling harshly. I hoped that pulling some of the strands would calm me and maybe take me away from the pain.

"Elsa..."

I shook my head at him as his footsteps sounded, coming towards me.

"Please kill me..." I whispered to myself, but he heard it, gasping as a response. His eyes were widened, noticing that my bare arms were filled with red scratches, cuts and old scars. I did this to myself to relief myself from the heart aches. And it felt good... it felt right.

"Elsa, what did you—"

"Elsa!"

Belle's voice could be heard through the hall, her rapid footsteps as she ran towards me were loud.

And somehow, I was glad that she came. She could comfort me from my misery.

Her breathing was loud and quick as she stopped in front of Olaf. She glared at him, then at me.

"What... happened?" she muttered, turning to him first. Olaf frantically searched for the correct words, but only managed to stay quiet. He clicked his tongue and stared at the ground, glaring intensely. His grey eyes never looked this angry before.

Slowly, Belle turned to the emotionally unstable me. "Elsa..."

I sniffled as she kneeled down, hugging me tightly. I jerked and shivered in her embrace. I wanted to pull away from her as soon as possible. I couldn't take this any longer.

Her scent and her touch relaxed me, bringing me up to heaven. Tears stained her shoulder, but she didn't care. She shushed me until I was softly hiccupping on her, crying on her shoulder. But no matter what I mumbled to her, she remained calm.

"It's okay..." she said.

"I'm here, Snowflake..." she said.

"You're doing great..." she said.

"Be strong..." she said.

And strong I stayed.

She turned to Olaf, who looked at us with a saddened expression. "Olaf, I'll be taking her home."

He stared at her, nodding slightly with uncertainty. Olaf was hesitant, but he knew, I needed to be taken care of. After the event of Grandpa's death, I was slowly changing. I was becoming bolder, colder, less gentle and it was frightening. Dreams were occurring way too often, each and every one of them becoming more horrifying than the last.

"Of course," he mumbled. "Please... take good care of her."

Belle quickly picked me up from the ground, brushing my fringes back. She smiled at him, thankful before turning back to me. "You're okay, Snowflake," she whispered, kissing my forehead as we walked. I could feel Olaf staring at us, her expression pained and grim as if he was a broken man.

As if I was the one who broke him.

* * *

_Four years later_

I opened my eyes, hearing the birds chirping through the early morning sky. The day was still dark and the only light that was flickering was the alarm clock on top of a drawer beside me. I squinted. It was only 6:23AM.

Warm, gently arms were wrapped around my abdomen; legs tangled between mine, feather lips were pressed against my skin on the nape of my neck, my hair pooled over her pillow. I let my hands slowly glide up to hers, lifting them slightly so I could turn around, facing her.

Belle was sleeping beside me, breathing softly. I groaned, slowing chuckling to myself as I pressed my fingers on my back, finding long bumps on my pale back.

My back stung with awful slashes from last night. Between my thighs, my core ached painfully, but I had no care for the aching when it came from the pleasure of the night before.

She looked peaceful, happy even with that little grin of hers.

I let my fingers run through her flowing brown hair, sighing at the feeling of her softness of her skin on my palm, the lightness of her hair between my fingers.

She wriggled beside me, groaning and I stopped, afraid that I was interrupting her sleep. Her arms were again wrapped around my waists, slowly bringing her naked self closer to me. She held me tighter around her this time. I smiled.

"Sleepy head... Wakey wakey..." I whispered, kissing her forehead. But no word came out of her. I chuckled. Belle was asleep again.

I managed to get away from her grip after a few minutes of hugging my girl, kissing her every now and then. I sighed, sitting up and looking behind me, my hand scratching the back of my neck. A frown came upon me, my eyes turning cold as I stared. I pressed my palm against my forehead, smoothing my fringes back as I observed my surroundings. There was Belle, handcuffs, a few sex toys... blindfolds... a gag... etcetera.

I chuckled, shaking my head. Ridiculous.

My hand came up to my shoulder, groaning as I tried to rub the nuisance of the pain away, letting my fingers run along the scar. I was unable to stretch my right arm all the way up as I stretched my other arm, arching my bloody back.

Suddenly I shivered as I felt a pair of fingers gliding down my back and down my naked bottom and then back up again repeatedly. "Ah..." I sighed blissfully at the fingers, turning back to see Belle's eyes on me, her head sunk deep down into the pillow. She stared at me for a second and I gulped.

"It's red," she whispered, her fingers still dancing along my red slash pale skin.

I smirked, getting on the bed again, knees sinking through the fluffy mattress each time. I was on top of her, her body between my naked legs.

Bending down so that our breathing was meeting, our nose touching, I grabbed her chin and she grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers away from her chin. I scoffed, staring at our held hands, fingers joined together.

Our eyes met now. "And who do you think is responsible for that?" I whispered, smirking. Belle was quiet and suddenly she was leaning in, but I backed away soon enough, sitting on top of her.

"Uh, uh, uh... not now, Belle," I said.

The brunette pouted, rolling her eyes at me. "You're insatiable, you know?"

I laughed. "I've known that for the four years we've been together. How many times do you intend to fuck me like this?"

"Until you get tired? No, insane."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You know you like it when I fuck you like a little whore."

Hilarious. "Only you have the ability to do such obscure thing to me."

"You like it lots, admit it."

"Perhaps I do," I said shrugging.

I let myself up, going through my closet for something to wear. After a few moments of deciding, I grabbed a white t-shirt that was too big for my size. It slanted over my shoulder, revealing the ugliness of the scar implanted on my bare skin.

She yawned, bringing my pillow to her body, hugging it tightly now as she watched me in fascination. Her nose was on the fabric, smiling at the scent of me. "I love your scent, Snowflake," she smiled, suddenly smirked with those dark eyes. "I love tasting it too."

I giggled, shaking my head. Unbelievable. I got up to the bed once again, this time straddling her as I got on top of her, laying down on her. I pressed my palms on top of her bare chest, humming a light tune as I stared at her, my chin on her body.

"You smell like chocolate," I whispered.

"I always do, baby."

"Mind if I have a little taste?"

She shrugged. "Be my guest, Snowflake."

She hummed as I leaned in suddenly, kissing her with heavy force, my hands putting her into place as it was placed on each side of her jaw. Belle chuckled, flinging her arms around my neck, burrowing her fingers in my head and she quickly flipped us over so that I was lying down and she was on top of me.

I giggled delightfully and excitedly against her soft lips as she gripped onto my neck, not to the point of choking me as if she was desperate for more. Oh, but I was desperate.

Her other hand roamed under my shirt until it met with my breast. She pressed her palm on it, fingers tweaking the little pink nub hard and fast.

Lips began to dance from mine to my shoulder, her kisses getting sloppy, her teeth puncturing my skin and I groaned, head pulled back at the sensation of both, her fingers and her tongue against my skin.

"Fuck, Belle..."

She loved my reaction.

Marks from the other day and today were sprinkled through my skin. She was driving me crazy as I gave her all of me.

"God Belle... what have you done to me...?" I mewled, wrapping my arms around her as I let her ravage my whole.

She chuckled, pulling away, licking the remaining saliva off her lips. "You did this to yourself, Snowflake," she whispered. She didn't come back to kiss my lips again, wanting to find new targets that hadn't been marked red by her yet. Her eyes roamed up and down my body, all vulnerable and weak below her. I rolled my eyes, watching her lick and bite her lips.

I pushed her neck towards me, wrapping my legs around her. Our eyes met and I smirked.

"Are you just going to fuck me with your eyes or are you going to make use of those beautiful fingers of yours?" I whispered.

Belle laughed. "I'll use my beautiful fingers on you later on tonight," she kissed my lips and slowly, a yawn escaped. "But now... I just want to sleep." With a groan, she wriggled herself away from me and plopped down next to me, hugging my pillow again. I sighed, frustrated and rolled over to my side to see her staring at me, her lips on the fabric of my pillow as if it was me.

I propped myself on my elbow, letting my other hand run through her flowing brown hair.

"How's your shoulder...?" she muttered.

"Fine," I said, smiling.

She wriggled towards me so that she was hugging me, her head on my chest.

We stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence. "Wanna skip class today?" she asked.

I smirked. "I still have a company to take care of even if I do skip."

"Olaf will take care of it," she grumbled, pouting.

"Olaf has to go to class too, you know?"

"Today?"

"He has an exam."

She grumbled again, her feet pounding against the mattress, throwing a little tantrum. I giggled at this child, kissing her forehead. "We'll skip if you don't feel like going," I whispered.

Belle shook her head. "I just want you next to me," she sighed against my chest, yawning loudly. "I also wanna sleep with you too. Like now. Right now." I laughed as she held my waist closer to her.

"Go to sleep, you dork," I smiled.

She hummed, nodding. "Only if you tell me if you've gotten any dreams," she said.

"Belle... I haven't gotten any for the past few weeks. If I did, I will be screaming and you would know," I replied. She frowned.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know, babe. I'm okay, I promise."

She nodded, quickly nuzzling against my chest, engulfing herself into my scent. "You know, I'll probably get addicted by the way you smell... or taste." She winked.

I laughed, ignoring her. "Good night, baby."

* * *

"Elsa, wake up!" she shouted, shaking me with her legs between my body, holding me down as I jerked left to right as if I was trying to escape from something.

I didn't wake, groaned and grunting, yelling and screaming my lungs out in my sleep. I gripped onto the blanket below me, ripping the fabric.

"Stop..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please... stop hurting her..."

"Elsa!" She continued shaking me, gripping me hard, her nails digging into my skin but still I didn't have the strength to—

"I'M SORRY! STOP IT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, DON'T HURT HER!"

"Elsa, wake up!" Belle shouted, her eyes wet as she cried for me, unable to bring me back to reality. I continued to fidget hard under her, my body covered in unwanted sweat and suddenly she slapped me across the face, hard, letting the sound of it echo in my room.

"Wake up, you idiot!" she screamed, giving me another hard strike across my other cheek.

And with a gasp, I quickly opened my eyes, my chest going in and out as I breathed heavily. Frantically, I looked around, confused. I realized I was in my room, messy with documents and binders everywhere.

Then, there was Belle.

She was on top of me, looking at me as if I shattered her heart as tears streaming down her cheeks, looked at me with such horrified eyes. She shivered on top of me, scared to death, worried to death. And she was heartbroken.

I couldn't speak, let alone, think. Who was she again? It was Belle.

"Why...?" she whispered, shaking her head. I was shaking in a frightening manner. I couldn't stop.

Both of her hands came to my stinging cheeks, holding me dearly.

"Why...?" she breathed again.

I was still breathing in the heaviest manner, letting go of the blanket and with my shaking fingers, I held her wrist. My eyes were still shocked, scared, but she was here. Why was she crying?

"B-Belle... I-I..."

"I thought you were never going to wake up..." she murmured, her voice cracking and she leaned in, pressing her lips on my forehead.

My lips were dry. I licked them before even speaking. "I... I..." But I couldn't even talk, completely overwhelmed by the shock. Her lips were warm; her tears were fast as it streamed down, droplets falling to me and down my cheeks. I licked my lips again, tasting the saltiness... the bitterness of her tears. She whimpered, crying against me.

And without me knowing, tears streamed down, my throat getting caught in a lump, my arms going down and around, wrapping her in my arms. I stared blankly into space, letting tears/sweats drip down from me, letting my girl cry on me.

"Why does it have to her?" she cried.

My eyes were widened, my lips shivering as I let tears roll down my cheeks.

"What did she do to you...?"

She looked at me but I stared into space, letting her finger my wet, messy fringes back.

"Why... is it her...?" she cried.

I closed my eyes, swallowing my cries, forcing the large lump down my throat. And with a deep breath, when I didn't answer, she sat up, her arms gliding down my body. She stared at my coldly when I opened my eyes.

"Why is it her?" she whispered, voice cracking, tears flowing and I was looking away from her and to the wall. The way she looked at me so harshly, so coldly as if she was stabbing me multiple times in the heart, hurt. I gulped, unable to cry now.

I turned my eyes towards her, matching the darkness of our pupils, sending sparks of lightning to each other.

It was hard to swallow, watching her wait for me to answer her. I didn't know how to respond back.

A smile filled with bitterness appeared and I let my fingers glide softly and slowly up her thighs until I took her fingers between mine, holding tightly. She gripped harder, nails scratching hard against my skin, but I didn't flinch.

"Why?" she whispered.

I stayed quiet, pressing my lips together, letting this suffocating silence pass us.

"I don't know, Belle..." I breathed out. She glared, eyes hard and cold as always, her lips between her teeth.

"I don't know."

* * *

The day was quiet with only a few birds chirping near our empty campus. The sky was the bluest I'd ever seen, clouds and platinum blonde fringes flowing in one direction with the wind of the spring air. The road to the entrance of the campus was empty with two people standing there, facing each other, giving each other a considerate amount of space, one with a black suit and another with a dress.

It was our last year of college together.

"Break up?" she asked, eye brows furrowed in confusion and anger. She looked at me, unbelieving. "What are you saying?" she growled and I could see her jaw clenching, her fingers gripping hard on her waist as she wrapped herself in her own arms.

I stood my ground, standing tall. "You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself."

She remained quiet, suddenly chuckling loudly. "You're kidding right?" I remained quiet, letting out a little 'hm'. "After four years, everything that we've done together, it's going to end just like that?" She snapped her fingers.

"It's for the best."

"For the best?" she repeated, exasperated more than ever.

I took a deep breath, looking into her eyes with care, breaking my cold glance to her. "I'm a burden, Belle. You wouldn't want someone like me slowing you down."

Belle scoffed, coming up to me and I stayed put. "No, I don't get it. Why now? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "You've done nothing but be good for me. It's just me."

She blinked, widening her eyes in astonishment. "Just... _you?"_ She laughed, head facing the sky. "I stayed by your side..." she said. "I did everything to make feel safe. And this is what I deserve?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't."

"Then what do I deserve, if I don't deserve your love?" She did deserve my love. I didn't. But she deserved better.

I smiled, accepting and anticipating her anger. "Happiness. For us—for you, especially."

"But I am, Elsa."

"You are, but I'm not," I said, patting myself in the chest as I spoke. She remained quiet. "I'm a burden to you, you know that. Admit it, Belle."

She stared at me, glaring at me as if I'd just killed her puppy with a smile on my face. But she couldn't talk. Because she knew I was a burden to her. Because she knew she couldn't handle me for another second. Her arms were around her waists, eyes on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back, standing tall as if to dominate me.

"You're right..." she murmured, "You are a burden."

And I accepted that.

"Every single day, I have to wake you with a slap across the face. I have to do everything for you, making sure that you feel safe, making sure that you don't go crazy on me. But I do this, because I love you. You are my first priority. You're _my_ burden."

I was pleased, nodding. I was thankful for her.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" she asked, coming closer to me, her heels clanking on the concrete as she walked towards me slowly. I could smell her scent, chocolate mixed with the spring breeze.

For a while I stayed quiet, but I nodded, admitting. "Yes."

"You love her?"

Did I? I was hoping that I would hate her. I wasn't in love with her, that's for sure.

"I don't know."

Belle scoffed, biting her lips. I could care less if she would get angry—

I blinked, my cheek aching with a sting as I was now staring at the ground, vision blurred for a few seconds until I could focus. Heat filled my body fast and I licked the corner of my lips, tasting copper. Blood. Slowly I picked my head up, finding Belle staring at me coldly, with her arms crossed. Her left hand shook and shivered, the back of it all red. She'd slapped me.

"It hurts inside," she whispered. Why wasn't she crying?

I gulped. That slap, I didn't care for. I would let her do it again and again, if it would make her feel better.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and she didn't accept it.

"You're ridiculous, Elsa Snow."

"I know."

And she let out a sigh, looking towards the ground.

"I've been telling you this hundreds of times already but you're still extremely complicated, Elsa Snow. I'll never know what's going inside of that mind of yours," she said, coming up and letting her hand cup my cheek that she slapped, running her fingers softly at the red slash, staining her beautiful, pure fingers with my dirty blood. I took her hand, kissing her palm.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath, looking into the softness of my eyes. "I'm not forgiving you. You're hurting me," she told me, bringing my hand to her chest, feeling her soft heartbeat. Did it hurt too? "Can you feel it?"

And I didn't know what to say. She looked so angry, freezing even with that blank, cold stare of hers. I could see the hurt in her eyes. It soon softened as we listened to the birds chirping around us, enjoying each other's features while it lasted.

Belle sighed, kissing the back of my hand.

"I was meant to tell you this a few days ago, but... it's still not too late."She smiled bitterly.

"What?" I blinked, confused.

Belle pondered for a while, looking up to the sky. "I'm going back to France."

I wasn't surprised. "For how long?"

She smirked. "And why should I tell you, Snowflake?"

I reflected her expression, shaking my head. She was unbelievable.

"I have no idea," she answered with a sigh. "Two years, three years... maybe forever."

I remained quiet. "You're leaving even if we don't break up."

Belle laughed, taking my hands, forcing it between hers. "You're lucky, baby."

But I knew one thing; she wasn't going to blame me or herself for this even if it did hurt like hell. Eventually... we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Four years. We had a good relationship.

My heart was hurting badly, but not enough to break.

"We're leaving each other," I whispered.

She nodded, finally accepting us. "But I'll come back, I swear it. Just for you."

I chuckled. "Of course, Belle."

"Wait for me, okay?"

I shook my head, determined and confident like never before. "I'm not going to wait. I'll catch you and I'll take you in my arms when I'm better."

Belle was relieved, smiling widely and comfortably. "Good."

With a comfortable silence, she took my cheeks in her hand, wiping the remaining blood from my lips. "One last kiss?" she whispered. I could smell her and oh, she smelled wonderful. I nodded, taking her wrist in my hand, gently rubbing my thumb on her skin.

With a bitter smile, she leaned in slowly as our eyes fluttered shut and I let her kiss me, holding my cheeks gently in her hands. I sighed, letting my arms glide down from her arm so that they were softly pressed against her back, bringing her close to me for one last hug. I tasted the tears that came down from her, but we didn't care as we poured all of our emotions and hardship into one last kiss.

She let her lips glide across my lips, tasting my blood, drinking and remembering me. I sighed, loving the way she moved on me for the very last time.

She was the first to pull away, opening her eyes as tears came streaming down. I didn't crave or ask for more. It was enough.

Belle was smiling, eyes sparkling beautifully with ugly tears.

"I'm not sorry about that slap," she whispered. And I knew that she wouldn't apologize as I nodded.

"This is goodbye?" She shook her head.

"Just promise me one thing," she whispered, sniffling softly. I took my finger to her cheek, wiping her tears.

I nodded. "I'll do anything."

"Sleep, eat, and take your pills. Be safe for me, okay?" It was something that was hard for me to do, but I agreed to it.

And with that, she sighed and grinned in relief. Belle leaned over once again, pressing her lips on mine, savoring the feeling of us together before pulling back again.

"I love you," she whispered, her hands slowly falling down from my cheeks. "Goodbye Snowflake." She let her hands glide down from my arms down, pulling me away from her. And just like that, with our fingertips just touching, she left with her back facing me, her arms wrapped around her abdomen without even hearing me say goodbye.

I watched her as she grew smaller, walking down the road by herself. She could be crying now, her heart aching, hurting and cursing me now. I didn't say goodbye, but I knew... this wasn't our goodbye yet. We would meet again, start over, and I would marry her, making her feel like she deserved so much, that she was the only girl in the world, that she was worth it.

She was gone.

I smiled, barely seeing her dress flowing, her 'I love you' lingering in my mind, repeatedly. How many times had she said this to me... really meaning it? Countless of times.

She was beautiful. And...

"And I you..."


	31. Chapter 31: Where You Belong

"Where did you get that necklace?"

She smiled as we walked through room to room, Kai leading the way. Paintings were lined up side by side in each hall beautifully. Some must've been Elsa's grandfather.

"My brother brought it. It's for luck," she said, twirling the jewelry in her hand as she held mine in her other.

I nodded, admiring the glimmering that it reflected through the light.

Kai turned as he walked, smiling when he noticed our hands were held tight together as if we never wanted to pull apart, ever. He noticed me.

"So... Miss, this is..."

"My..." She turned to me. I was waiting for her to say it. "My girlfriend."

Kai was surprised, for sure. But he smiled, sweetly. "It is very nice to see you moving on, Miss." I knew what—no, _who_ he was talking about. I turned, seeing Elsa smile turned bitter and a part of me wanted to turn away from her.

I pressed my lips together, knowing that she had guilt built up inside of her. But for sure, what we had before, it was full of poison. Ugh.

He noticed my eyes rolling, frowning at the expression. "Miss...?"

I pulled my hand away from Elsa and she turned to me, a relaxed smile appeared. How dare she smile like that? Perhaps she was faking it.

She nodded, ignoring my annoyance and brought the back of my hand up to her lips. I suppressed a grin, with a groan. Her grip on me tightened. Oh I didn't need to be convinced and comforted, she did. I was only here so that I could be there for her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

_Oh, Elsa._

This time, I couldn't stop that idiotic grin.

"Very." Kai smiled. She eyed me, two blue little orbs filled with joy and happiness. I lit up, lovingly because I was completely in love with her. I thanked her, mouthing to her and she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What's your name, Ma'am?" he asked me. I was surprised, never expecting him to talk to me.

"Oh, uh... my name's—"

I flinched, feeling Elsa's nail pressed hard against my skin, possibly leaving tiny red nail marks for a second. I looked at her, frowning in confusion when she turned to the direction that I was staring at.

"You'll know when everyone is gathered around," she said. Elsa took a deep breath. "Speaking of everyone... where are my parents?"

Kai frowned confusingly, but the tight expression was quickly dismissed. "Your father and mother are in the kitchen and Jack—" He turned to a hall, faint but beautiful piano music slowly filling the area with every little gentle note.

There was a white door in the other end, opened in the slightest manner, darkness filling from the inside of the room.

Kai grinned. "This way," he said, but Elsa was already dragging me along past him with our heels clicking against the ground loudly.

Elsa looked serious now and I could never get used to a serious Elsa.

We stopped, just a few inches in front of the door and she turned to me. Her fingers of her right hand ran up my cheek, pushing offending strands of hair past my ear. I hummed, tilting my head towards the sensation, craving more.

She grinned, delighted. "Wait here," she said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and she started pushing the door slowly, making sure that no creaking could be heard. The inside of the room was filled with music and pitch darkness, only a little light of a lamp shined as it stood on top of a piano. The room... there was only a piano, and a line of bookshelves lined up against the wall.

There was a man, thin but tall with hair that looked so golden that it could be mistaken as white as it glistered brightly from the little lamp. His fingers were delicate, playing every little note slowly with his eyes shut, moving in motion with the notes. The tune of the piece wasn't a tune that anybody would dance to. It was depressing as if it was mourning.

My heart ached and clenched like that time Elsa played her violin.

A picture of a much older man, maybe in his 70s, was standing tall on top of the piano, his smile gentle, his hair—golden—was slicked to the side. He looked much like Elsa. Was he—

Elsa frowned, gritting her teeth, turning back to me suddenly.

"W-What's wrong?"

Kai was behind me, his expression worrying.

"Miss."

"Let's go." Oh no, she was angry. The way she said that quickly in such a deep tone, her fingers harsh on my wrist as she dragged me out of the hall, the way she walked... I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

But she stopped soon, sighing lightly when we were out of the hall. Elsa didn't turn. She breathed in and out, calming down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean that," she whispered, her eyelids shut tight and I could see the shadow below her eyes.

I didn't understand, but I remained quiet. Worried. Scared.

"Miss Snow," Kai called, his voice overlapping the piano, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. Elsa's blue eyes were glaring, probably telling him to fuck off but Kai didn't bother backing off.

He stood tall next to her, acting all mighty and brave. Of course, Elsa's height was more dominant, her eyes as cold as always. I pressed my shivering lips together.

"He's your brother, Miss." Brother? Him? Wow.

He was handsome, I'd admit. Of course, despite the platinum blond hair and pale skin, they didn't look quite similar. Perhaps, they acted differently too.

She stared at him, her expression, stiff. I quivered, goose bumps spreading as if Elsa's coldness was affecting my body temperature. I wrapped my arms around my waist, eyes going back and forth as I watched the two having a staring contest, sending bolts of lightning through each other's eyes.

Elsa took a deep breath.

I didn't notice I was holding my breath.

She smiled, turning back to me and ignoring the man. Her hand outstretched to me, offering. "Let's go downstairs, shall we?"

I was hesitant, but I took it slowly. She noticed the way I pulled back when I gave her my hand and with a sigh, she faced me, taking a step towards me. I was unable to step away.

Her palm took a handful of my cheek, tilting me up to look at her. She was soft against my skin, giving me a cool but soothing feeling. "Anna..." No. I worried too much about her. And I loved her way too much... way too long. But I continued. She was mine.

"Babe... please..." she whispered, achingly. I didn't understand. I would break being with her any longer. I was hurting with her, staying by her side as long as she needed to. Because she needed me... and I needed her. Why couldn't I understand her? Why did I have to fall in love with a puzzle?

Was she like this with Belle too?

I cracked a smile and nodded silently. She didn't seem quite satisfied with my fake beam.

"Kai... go downstairs. Tell them we're here," she demanded.

He stayed where he was.

"Now, Kai."

"Yes ma'am." With a bow and a short, disheartening sigh, he left us alone. We stayed like this until his footsteps were gone and as the piano continued to play.

"Come." She took my hand, taking me through another hall, finding a staircase and we walked up in silence. Her hand was pleasant, telling me that I could let go at any time, that I could run if I ever wanted to. But I didn't. I tightened my grip. Her skin was pink as I pressed my nail on her. She didn't care.

The marble of the stairs looked as if it would break and crack at any time with our heels clicking loudly on the surface.

What did it matter, she was rich! She could get it fixed at any time.

Elsa took a key out when we were in front of a white door. The hall was empty as if it was always meant to be. I wondered if there were any servants besides a Kai. I looked from one end to the other end, finding paintings and sculptures facing each other and not a single human being present.

_This whole family is made out of all kinds of talent. _

With a flick of a switch, Elsa turned the light on, dimming it until it looked like a room full of sunset.

I went in, looking around to see shelves of books against the wall and a desk with a leather chair behind it in front of us. A silver globe of the earth sat on the corner of the wooden desk, organized with binders and folders, pens and pencils lined up next to one another with a Macbook opened and turned on with the background black and variety of colors swirling around.

"Welcome to my office," she smiled.

I hummed delightfully, walking towards her table, letting my fingers glide across the wooden edge of her desk. Hmm, clean and smooth to feel. And my fingers just couldn't wait to touch the globe huh?

I smiled, naming the cities and countries of each continent in my head. It wasn't that easy, now I wasn't a student anymore.

Her heels clicked loudly, slowly walking past me as she sat down on her chair, leaning back with a comforting groan. She seemed amused, watching me playing around with the globe, making it rotate with a flick of a wrist.

"You can have it," she nodded towards the globe. "I don't have much use for it."

I rolled my eyes and she frowned. She didn't say anything. Good.

"Then how would you know which country is which and which city is which?"

She smirked, tapping her forehead with her index finger. I scoffed.

"Impossible," I said.

Elsa shrugged. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Smith." Of course, Miss Snow.

"Really? Where's Czechoslovakia?"

"Central Europe."

Okay. I underestimated her.

"Do I have to tell you how it separated into two independent countries?"

Smartass too.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, but I'm okay. I know this stuff already. "

She laughed, watching as I fiddled with the globe, watching her. "Come here," she said. I came, letting the silver ball spin with one last flick of a wrist.

I took a seat on her desk, crossing my legs. I caught her staring longingly and I flushed.

"E-Eye's up here, Miss Snow," I stuttered. She looked up, amused and giggled.

"You're so cute, Anna," she laughed and god, I wished she'd stop laughing at me all the time. Was this even a suitable time to react this way?

It'd been seconds since she'd stopped laughing, her eyes locked onto me.

She took my hand, kissing my palm and I grinned at her feather lips.

I took a deep breath.

"Elsa... I—"

"Sorry about... earlier," she interrupted. "Did I hurt you? Grabbed you too harshly?" She was worried. And that was cute.

"Did I scare you?"

Again, no. I shook my head and she was relieved, deeply. I probably did look scared to death to her before. I couldn't even control how I looked! Pathetic, Anna.

"That's good..." she murmured. "I'm just... sorry."

"Why?" I asked. "What happened back there?"

"I..." She couldn't find the word, but I waited. I wanted her to answer. "I thought he would be over his death already."

I remained quiet. She looked up, her face lit up with gentleness and I melted.

She took both of my hand, letting them lay lazily on hers. Her eyes darted left to right as she stared at my hands, grinning softly. "I'm not used to seeing him like this... not this bitter, that is." She rolled forward to me, facing me within inches and I could feel her breath tickling my skin.

I gripped on her hand, unable to think or say.

"W-What happened to your grandfather?" I shouldn't have asked that.

Elsa's face fell and I had no idea how to pick her back up. She wasn't looking at me either and I recognized that look of regret.

"It was my fault."

Her fault?

"How?"

"I did something—I shouldn't have listened to his advice. And if I didn't, he wouldn't have..." She was choking up and took a deep breath. I held her hand tight.

"Elsa..."

"But I don't want to talk about it, okay? Not today." Not ever?

I was curious, but it wasn't something that should be easily spoken—

_Fuck!_

I yelped suddenly as she held my waist tightly, pushing me forward and I was sitting on her lap, once again. I flushed, eyes widened to see her grinning so wickedly. Damn that Elsa Snow and her stupid, stupid, stupid touch.

I gulped as she grabbed my wrists, putting my arms around her neck and I wrapped myself around her.

"Why do you have so many questions going around in that little brain of yours?" she asked, cocking her head, but I couldn't talk. "Always gathering so many questions... You just can't stop, hm?"

_Holy shit. _

I swore I was sweating buckets.

Fingers ran down to my waist and she held my tightly.

"What have you done to me, Anna?" she questioned, whispering as I felt her lips pressed on my ear and I stiffened a groan with a tight grip around her. Her delicate fingers continued to go down, grabbing a handful of my ass and I flushed an even deeper red. I couldn't get used to her ways at all.

My body shivered from head to toe as she sent waves of pleasure, licking my earlobe gently, tasting me with just the tip of her tongue. I groaned, taking this chance to lay my head on the crook of her neck.

"God, Elsa..." I sighed. _Don't do this to me._ But I had to admit, it wasn't... unpleasant.

My heart was pounding harder and even faster than Elsa's. She was used to doing this, giving and taking, I noticed. I wondered how many times we'd done this, fucked like this.

She laid her hands around my thighs, fingers naughtily going up and down, nails pressing against me, marking me with red lines. She took my thighs, grunting as she pushed me up towards her and I gasped, feeling her press between my legs. Her eyes were dark, craving and desperate and I was going to lose it.

"You... make me so very... very... desperate, Anna Smith," she whispered, breathing at my skin.

"E-Elsa... not now," I whispered, pulling back and just as I said that, with an evil grin, she leaned in, pressing her lips on mine with greed, biting me and marking me like an animal. I groaned, gasped at the suddenness and I gave in, sighing in relaxation as if this was where I belonged.

Ah, this was home.

Her tongue was playful, filled with eagerness. I grinned, satisfyingly. I was lifted up and she pulled me towards her. I wrapped my legs tightly around her and my back suddenly made an impact against a hard surface. I gasped for air when she pulled away, breathing heavily and flushing badly.

Oh.

I looked around. Everything was sideways in my view and I realized I was lying on her table, Elsa's golden hair hovering above me, the tip of her braid, tickling the top of my chest and her eyes watching me. She was silent, thinking. Oh what was she up to now? I gulped, and I prayed that she wouldn't do what I was thinking. I wouldn't hold myself back.

She planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. I could barely hear.

"Elsa..."

She grinned, and dove in to give me gentle kiss on the lips, taking my breath away and I sighed, lovingly. Her hands rode up from my body and to my head, holding my jaw tenderly and in place. I burrowed my fingers in her hair, playing with her pushed back fringes as I moaned in her lips. She pried my mouth open, slipping her gentle tongue in me, dancing a round of tango with mine. I shivered at the taste, the softness, and ooh, her movement.

A string of saliva appeared when she pulled away slowly and she smirked, licking her lips, detaching the string.

I stared, eyelids hooded, as she tugged her tie off of her, unbuttoning several buttons of her shirt from the top. And I was flushed to see her cleavage and her tattoo going over her shoulder and collar bone. It was intimidating and I could not get enough.

I gulped, watching her wrap her tie around her palm tightly, leaning back slowly, my body between her arms. I took her collar in my hands, suddenly and tugged hard, kissing her as if she was a drug that I needed more and unable to get enough of.

A chortle rumbled from her throat, kissing me messily, thoroughly and yet, so tastefully sweet. Oh, she cared for me, telling me through action. It overwhelmed me.

Elsa pulled away, quickly bringing my wrists above my head. I bit my lips and she smiled.

"A-Are you going to..."

"Do you want me to tie you?"

I shrugged.

"I won't," she said. "Just don't... touch me."

"Why not?"

"I don't like being touched," she said. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes were dark—almost black—and her touch was rough. I took my time taking in this beauty hovering above me before she continued to kiss me, lips playing with me, worshiping me. She bit my lips, loving the sound of me moaning madly. My arms stayed up, my fists rounded up. Control it! I wouldn't touch her.

I was in heaven, letting her lips, tongue and teeth devour me like her last meal.

I gasped, her tongue gliding down my jaw to my neck with a mixture of teeth skimming harshly against my skin of the croak of my neck. I cocked my head to one side, giving her more to devour. She was a beast.

Her hands took the back of my thighs, bringing it up to her hip and I moaned, feeling her grind against me several times and God, help me please.

"Elsa..." I sighed, but she didn't seem to hear over the sound of her kissing me, clothes wrinkling against each other.

I bit my lips, my breathing and heartbeat irregular. Her hands were riding up slowly and coldly, letting her fingers dance along my skin. It was under my skirt and her body was descending slowly, her lips never leaving me and making me feel like the only girl in the world.

My eyes found Elsa's, watching me as she dragged herself down. I flushed, unable to hold contact even for a second when she was looking up purposely to get a fitting reaction. Her fingers were hooked on the side of my underwear. _Oh, that impatient little freak. _

She chuckled. _God, what's so funny now?_

"I did say we were going to do it here, right?" she breathed. Oh, I remembered. That time when she broke my heart? Ah, yes.

But I couldn't think now, only vaguely knowing that she said that a few months ago. And I was impatient, feeling myself getting hotter by the moment.

"God, Elsa just—"

_Knock, knock. _

Hm?

_Knock, knock._

"Elsa?" Oh, great. Olaf. By the way, where did he go while we were going through a house tour?

"Elsa, your parents are calling you to come down," he announced, his voice muffled from the other end of the door. I rolled my eyes, just lying on the table in disappointment, arms falling lazily to my side. Elsa growled, straightening herself up. She grabbed her tie and started dressing herself back up.

"Elsa?"

"Wait, goddamn it!" she shouted as she hurriedly got herself dressed up.

With an annoyed groan, I sat back up, watching her back as I supported myself on my elbows. She slicked her hair back, turning back to me just as annoyed as I was. She offered me a hand and I took it, letting her pull me up.

She mumbled below her breath and I could definitely hear her swearing. I couldn't help smiling and giggling.

"What?" she questioned as we began to walk out.

"You seem pretty annoyed."

"I don't like being interrupted." How many times had we been interrupted, actually?

"It's cute, you know?" I said.

She opened the door, finding Olaf standing by the side, his back against the wall. He stared at us and bowed immediately.

Elsa ignored him, walking past him with me in her hand. I looked back, shrugging. It couldn't be helped, I wanted to say, but he seemed to realize. He nodded, understanding.

"Where are they?" she asked, walking down the stairs.

"Dining room, Elsa. Jack is still upstairs. He should be coming down now."

"Good."

"Should I tell him to come down?"

"Of course."

Olaf went back upstairs immediately.

Elsa turned to me. I could already hear laughter and bright chattering coming from the dining room. Was there a kid in there?

"Are you nervous, babe?" she asked, cupping my cheek with her hand. _Mm, feels good._

I shook my head. "You're here. I guess, you'll help me, right?"

"Of course. And, I am really glad that you're here with me today," she said. "They'll love you."

I giggled, "I'm sure they will, Miss Snow."

"They have to."

She held my hand tightly, walking towards the dining room—

"Elsie!" A tiny voice could be heard from behind and we quickly turned, finding a little girl with blonde hair in a pony tail running up to us. Elsa quickly let go of my hand, smiling widely as she got down on the floor, her arms spread wide open.

"Come here, my beautiful girl," she laughed. The little girl squealed and jumped into her arms. With a grunt, Elsa picked her up, spoiling the girl with love and kisses.

"I missed you, Elsie!" she shouted.

"Me too, Jackie."

"Do I get anything?" she said, anticipating. Elsa's smile disappeared and sighed.

"Sorry, beautiful. I... don't have anything now. Should I get you something later?"

Jackie nodded, screaming with affection as she tightened her arms around Elsa. Oh, it was nice hearing Elsa talk and laugh this beautifully.

"Where's your father?" she asked a few moments later.

Jackie shrugged, pulling apart from Elsa, holding hand tightly. "Upstairs, I guess." She turned to me, looking at me curiously and I had no idea what to do when she let go of Elsa's hand. She was coming near me! I froze, gulping as I stared at Elsa. She wasn't going to do anything.

"U-Um... Elsa...?"

Elsa only smiled and shrugged, watching Jackie observe me intensely. I gasped, suddenly as Jackie held onto my skirt before turning back to Elsa. I wanted to scream! Or better, to run!

"Elsie, who's this?"

"My girlfriend," she answered.

"Girlfriend? Daddy has a girlfriend!"

"No, your father has a wife."

With a long silence and an 'oh' Jackie nodded and let go of my skirt. I wanted to run so badly. But she turned to me again! I groaned internally. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jackie, you'll know once your father comes down—"

"I _am_ down."

I looked behind Elsa, seeing that man—Jack—walking down the stairs with his hand in his pocket and another placed on the railing. He stared at Elsa, smiling. "I didn't think my little sis is going to ever give us a visit. What a surprise!" he exclaimed, coming to her, his arms extended out.

She shook her head, unbelieving, wrapping her arms around the man and sighing relaxingly in his arms.

"I missed you, Els," he whispered, his eyes closed and just relishing this moment. I watched as Jackie made a face as if she was barfing. I rolled my eyes.

"And you look so much older," Elsa said.

Jack laughed. "I am five years older than you, Els. I'm gonna grow wrinkles soon."

I caught my eyes on Jack, who frowned as the siblings pulled away.

"Elsa... this is..."

Elsa smiled, coming up to me, her arms around my waist. "Let's meet my parents first," she told me, taking me to the dining room. Jack followed behind us with his daughter. I could feel his stares on my back, glaring in curiosity. I gulped.

"E-Elsa..."

She shushed me. I could already smell the food, and god, it was amazing.

Kai and Olaf were bringing dishes to the table. There were two other adults. It must've been Elsa's parents. They were busily getting the dishes ready, laughing and talking to one another. Ah, my imaginations were correct, blonde hair and expensive attires, but not as stiff and cold as I thought they'd be. A happy family, I'd say.

"Mother, Father..." she announced and god, she sounded cheerful. I loved this.

The parents both turned, stopping whatever they were doing.

"Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm home."

And just like that, they came up to hug Elsa. Ah, there. That bright smile of hers was beautiful like always. It wasn't a rare sight, but at least it was a gorgeous sight. How long had she last seen her family?

"We haven't seen her for half a year," Jack whispered to me. I gasped, turning back to see him, winking at me. "Hey, Olaf! My buddy!" He walked towards man in black. Olaf grinned back, laughing as they gave each other a high five... okay, and a secret handshake as they talked as if they were best buds since forever. Jackie, of course, went right to the kitchen, begging Kai for a cookie or two.

"God, Elsa Snow, if you're coming home, at least call us!" The mom said.

Elsa smiled. "Sorry, Mother. But Olaf did text you, didn't he?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes he did. But at least call your parents, for Christ sake, we haven't seen you for months!"

"I've..." She looked at me. "... been busy."

Her father was looking at me, observing me. Ugh, why did Elsa's meeting with my parents have to be so different than my meeting?!

"Elsa, who's this?" he asked and everyone was quiet, except for Jackie and her crunching cookie.

Elsa smiled, bringing herself to me, her hand wrapped around mine. I smiled, watching her... but slowly that smile that was so gentle, faded.

"This is my mother, Idun, my father, Adgar, my brother, Jack and his daughter, Jackie."

I said hello and waved to all of them. They were waiting, smiling.

"Mother, Father... this is my girlfriend."

They were surprised, frowning now. "Elsa you... You've moved on..." Adgar said. Moved on... meaning... Ah, Belle. I said nothing, looking for Elsa's reaction. She didn't smile. She merely nodded.

"So this is..."

"Anna."

Everyone was quiet, even Kai was turned towards me, his eyes wide. I didn't know what to do. Why were they all looking at me as if I was hurting them in some way? I gripped hard on Elsa's hand, seeing Jack staring at me with his eyes watered up. Idun and Adgar were just speechless, eyes darting back and forth from me to Elsa, like they couldn't accept reality.

And Elsa looked bitter, her expression filled with misery. I hadn't noticed that her grip was loosening. Did she want to run? To hide?

"E-Elsa..."

She remained quiet and suddenly Jack was running up to me, crashing me into a tight hug.

_W-What the—?!_

I didn't understand what was going on; I didn't know what to do. Elsa finally let go of my hand, turning away from me with her hands in her pockets. She wandered around the room, ignoring us.

"Oh my god," Jack whispered, hugging me tightly. "You're really here..."

My hand awkwardly came up to his back, soothing him. _What the hell is happening?_

"Y-Yeah... I guess... I am," I stuttered, laughing nervously and he pulled away suddenly. I gulped. He looked at me up and down. "Wow..." I blushed. "You really _are_ beautiful," he mumbled. How uncomfortable could this get? He turned to Elsa, his smile disappearing.

"Elsa—" She glared at him, her expression sour, bitter... somehow depressing.

"She's beautiful, Elsa," he said. Elsa didn't say anything.

Jack managed to back away, letting Adgar and Idunn get in front of him. They were hugging me and I couldn't help it but to smile as they talked to me happily. This family wasn't as cold as I thought they'd be. Definitely not like Elsa. Jack, especially, wasn't like Elsa. He was gentle, kind hearted, handsome, a bit like Olaf.

Elsa and Jack were staring at each other as I was occupied with their parents.

With a sigh, Elsa took my hand, smiling. Was that fake too? "Mother, Father, Anna's probably hungry now."

"Oh right, of course," Idunn said. "We can talk while we eat. Jackie, get to your seat now and no more cookies until you finish dinner."

I giggled, seeing Jackie with a mouthful of cookies, her mouth filled with crumbs and she quickly ran to her seat with a little groan, her feet shuffling against the floor in disappointment.

Elsa and I sat next to each other, Olaf was sitting by Jack and Jackie's side and their parents sat on both ends. Kai was serving us our food. Ah, steak, of course.

"So Anna," Jack said. He looked over to Elsa quickly and then back to me. "How did you meet my sister?"

I smiled, giggling even. Oh I remembered how we'd met. I was the awkward one and she was that independent, and high CEO that intimidated me way too much. I caught Elsa grinning at the memory as she took a sip of her wine.

"All I did was volunteer for a friend to an interview and then suddenly, and I don't know why, she became my girlfriend." Elsa chuckled, shaking her head as she sliced her food into pieces, taking a bite out of it. Unbelievable, I knew.

"Wow, she gave you her heart that easily?" Adgar added.

"We did have..." I looked at her. She continued eating, not caring about our conversation at all. I wanted to roll my eyes at her. "I mean, she did make me suffer a little before getting to where I am now." I shrugged the bitterness away. I began eating when Elsa urged me, nudging her foot against mine. I glared, but she didn't say anything.

"You know," Jack began, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Jackie was playing with her food, smudging her plate with sauce. "Elsa hasn't been smiling this much since... her last relationship."

God, no.

I stopped my knife and Elsa looked up from her food to me. To Jack now.

He looked serious, something that I wouldn't expect him to look. He seemed like the gentle and pleasant type of guy.

"Jack," Elsa began.

"I'm glad that you make her happy, Anna," he added, thankfully.

I grinned.

"And of course, that girl Belle..." Oh. My heart ached and I let myself drop my utensil on the plate, letting it click against the surface. Olaf turned to Jack, glaring at him, nudging him to stop, but he didn't. "That Belle, she was a nice girl," he said.

Nice girl? Enough already.

I felt tears surfacing, my body shivering coldly. I hoped and swore to God that he must've been joking around.

"She was—"

"Enough, Jack," Elsa commanded, teeth gritting and I could see her jaw clenching.

And I felt Elsa's hand crawling to my thigh, squeezing hard. I flinched at the tightening pain, my eyes began to tear up as her blue eyes were flared up with hatred and fire. I wouldn't mess with her now. So he didn't. Jack let out an 'ah' and nodded, apologetically, knowing that I knew about Belle.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling. "I'll stop now."

This moment was awkward, filled with silence except for the playful Jackie who was messing around with her food, paying no attention to the adults. I didn't feel like eating anymore, appetite taken away from the moment before.

Elsa noticed my distress and my untouched food, taking my plate from me. I turned to her, immediately.

"H-Hey!" I shouted, pouting.

She was cutting my food into bits and pieces. "You need to eat. I don't want you getting hungry later on," she said.

They stared at us, mostly to Elsa.

"Elsa really does take good care of you, huh?" Idun smiled. "She usually wouldn't do something so caring like that to others." Not to Belle either? Unbelievable.

I pouted, continuing to watch her cut up my food. Was she going to feed me too? _Ooh, don't she fucking dare do that in front of her family. _

By luck, she actually did give me back my plate.

Elsa chuckled. "I'll bathe her if I have to," she said and I gasped, mortified.

"Elsa!" I flushed and they were all laughing, Olaf blushing and maybe even wanting to get away.

She smirked, winking at me. "Speaking of, I actually did do that, she just wasn't aware of it."

_Oh, that Elsa Snow! What is she thinking?!_

My mouth was wide open, speechless as ever. And god, did I want to curse her out.

Elsa was staring at me as if she was stripping me naked with her eyes. This was so bad.

Horrible! Ridiculous! And not funny at all!

Soon, a striking and interesting conversation was struck up by Jack, managing a couple of laughters, 'ooh's' and 'ah's'. I managed to eat—gobbling my food up like a beast. Maybe I should get seconds.

And while they continued to talk, I almost choked, wine coming up through my nostrils. Her hand! _What is she doing?! _

"Anna, you alright?" Jack asked as I coughed. Her hand was still not leaving my thigh, crawling up slowly. I squeezed them together, grabbing her wrist and pulled it out. I smiled, suppressing another wave of coughs.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

"Wanna go to the bathroom? It's to the right," he said.

"Uh... yeah, maybe later? I want to continue eating. You know, I haven't eaten all day."

"Man, is Elsa starving you?"

Oh, yeah.

"Uh, sorta..."

But I laughed and we continued to talk cheerfully and only found out that Jack was a famous piano player, a composer and needed to be on a world tour in a few days. Amazing, this family was just... wow.

Ariel and Kristoff must've known Jack Snow and didn't even bother telling me during my interview with Elsa. Kristoff must've thought he wasn't as important as Elsa. But oh, how rude.

His name did seem familiar, as did Elsa's, when we first met.

I flushed, feeling Elsa's cold, gentle fingers walking up from my knee to my bare thigh. She smirked, slowly letting her palm fall so that she was grabbing a handful of my thigh, rubbing up and down.

"God Elsa," I gritted my teeth, taking her wrist. "Not. Now."

"No," she whispered. She was way too playful.

"You get to do that in front of your and my parents?" I whispered back. I pressed my thighs together, her hand stuck in between.

"I like teasing you. I love touching you," she smiled. "A lot actually." Oh really now?

"Yeah, I realized, Miss Snow." I rolled my eyes.

"This is the second time that you've rolled your eyes. Do I get to punish you?"

"No!" I whispered angrily. Ugh, this dirty girl!

She giggled, letting her fingers ride up even more. _Please don't let my skirt ride up, please don't let my skirt ride up. That's it. _

With a loud sigh, I took her wrist, gripping it hard and ripping it away from between my thighs. Did I see her flinch?

"Elsa, not now," I gritted my teeth. She was amused, in wonder, surprised even. Did she not realize that I could be a stubborn and a pretty strong girl? Because I could be that right now.

"Miss Smith," she whispered, unwavering. "Your grip is hurting me."

"Good," I said with determination and slowly let go of her wrist. She laughed, watching me swear below my breath, rubbing her redden wrist with her palm.

"Amazing..." she whispered to herself as I continued to listen to her family's conversation. I felt her hand on mine and I turned back suddenly, glaring at her.

"Again?"

She shook her head. "Am I that easily suspected?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you babe, but I just want to hold your hand." She pecked the back of it. "And to kiss it," she breathed against my skin. Most definitely.

I smiled, tangling my fingers between hers, feeling warm and cold.

"That's alright with you?" she asked and I couldn't help but bring myself to kiss her cheek. Mm, soft. I noticed Jack and his parents staring and smiling, being all 'aw' about us, Olaf awkwardly clearing his throat. I should never do that ever again.

She grinned. "I love you," she said.

"And I you."

* * *

"Jackie, why don't you go play with Anna," Jack began.

"But, Daddy!" she whined, "I don't talk to Annie!"

_That brat! I swear to god, I will bite her— Wait, when did I get a nickname? _

"Well, she's right here and it's your chance to go talk to her. Go on."

"U-Um... I don't think... I think I'll just help do the dishes," I stuttered, laughing and was just about to go back to the kitchen until Jack grabbed me, turning me around.

He laughed. "C'mon, Anna. She's been with me all day, I want her to hang out with someone new."

I giggled nervously. "N-No, here's the thing, I'm not good with handling—"

And he left, waving at me. "Good luck with Jackie! I'm going to find Elsa."

Oh my god, he was getting rid of his daughter!

I sighed, staring at the little blondie below me, her arms crossed. She was looking at me up and down, glaring and pouting. I stayed silent, letting her do just that. Well, this was awkward. Where was Olaf when I needed him? Also, how old was she, seven? This brat.

"You're Elsa's girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Y-Yeah, I am... and you are?"

"I'm her niece." She puffed her chest up proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Good for you, Elsa's niece."

She remained quiet, looking at me. She gasped. "Are you one of those girls?!"

What?

"Um... I'd like to say... no?"

"Elsa loves bringing those girls to her room! You must be one of them!"

Oh.

* * *

The sky was dark, the moon was full and I was back in that Reflection—no, I wouldn't even call it that anymore. It was just an empty room with a piano and a chair. I twirled the necklace in my fingers, watching the dark cloud cover the bright moonlight.

The door creaked open and a shadow overlapped the light from the hall.

"She's back," he said, coming up to me. "She is really beautiful Elsa." He stood next to me, staring up to the sky.

"And so are you, Elsa. What, three years of taking over Grandpa's company and all of the sudden, you're wearing expensive attires now?" He laughed, getting in front of me and let himself straighten my tie. I glared at him. "At least, send some clothes for your brother, sis. I have concerts to go to and I'm running out of suits," he chuckled.

I stayed quiet as his laugh dimmed into a sigh, his hands in his pockets as he looked up to the dark sky.

"Does she know?"

I didn't say anything and he seemed to realize.

"Elsa, she needs to know—"

"It's too late," I said.

He was baffled, scoffing. "Too late? Elsa Snow, she doesn't even know me!"

"It's for the best."

"It's not," he said, suddenly bringing his arms around me and turned me to look at him. "You've got to tell—"

"What am I even going say to her even if I did tell her?" I murmured angrily, eyes freezing and I could feel his shiver. "Do I tell her that she was the one that took away that one thing I dreamed of doing when I tried to protect her, that I dragged her to that concert when she didn't want to go, that she almost got killed because of me, that every day, she was the cause of all those nightmares I've been having for years? I need to tell her the truth?"

"Exactly."

I laughed sarcastically, slicking my hair back.

"And then what? Are we going to make each other suffer in regret later on? I'm going to break her, Jack..." I said, voice cracking and I could feel my tears welling up.

"Elsa, you don't see yourself suffering, do you?"

"I don't," I said, smiling. "I really don't. I don't care about me, I just... I want to protect her and this relationship."

"And you think this is the best way to do that?"

"Yes."

"What would Grandpa say—"

"He's not here, Jack. Please understand that he's dead... because—"

"Don't you dare say that it's because of you," he growled, stabbing a finger on my shoulder. "Don't you fucking say it. It's not your fault Elsa."

I pushed him away. "It is!" I shouted. "I was the selfish one! I was the one that told him to get an arrangement!"

He remained quiet, his eyes wide and he was out of breath. "He wouldn't want to see us like this," he said.

I took a deep breath, unable to face him. I was angry, regretful but I couldn't help it. I was never truly happy. I couldn't even recognize that gentle girl that I used to be or... this woman right here, right now. _Who am I?_

"I'm going to ask you this, why are you still not over his death yet?"

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and his photo. You were playing Ave Maria."

"Elsa that's—"

"Didn't we promise each other not to do that again?"

He stayed silent, guilty even. "I can't help it. I miss him." Hm. "Don't you?"

I stayed quiet, watching the sky. I didn't need to answer him. I wasn't that type of person with a lot of feelings. I knew how to conceal my feelings, my emotions. I was numb. He sighed, coming up to me, his arm on my shoulder.

"Elsa, you have to talk this out with her."

"I can't." Because I was a coward.

"She'll understand."

"She won't. The last time I talked things out with her... I almost ruined our relationship. I don't want to do that again."

"Then don't play with her."

I laughed. Ridiculous. "Play with her? I would never..."

"Really? I've seen you with other girls, you know? One night stand, is that what you call it?"

I huffed, licking my lips. I couldn't stand staring at him.

"I don't care what you've done in the past, whether you've slept with multiple girls... or men, but she's here. I hope you're just as serious as how you were with Belle." He began to walk out. "Goodnight Elsa."

I shut my eyes. I knew my relationship with Belle was serious, that we cared for each other, that we loved each other. But things changed and that love was long gone since she arrived.

"Belle and I..." He stopped, hearing me speak and he turned his body around. Jack frowned with concern. "I'm grateful for her... indebt even. She changed me, you know?" I said, smiling. "Without her, Anna wouldn't even be here and I wouldn't have had the courage to go up her. I'm serious about her, Big Brother." As I was with Belle.

Jack stared at my back, shadows looming over him from the moon. He grinned, shutting the door. He was relieved from most of his concerns for me. He played that big brother role well.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

* * *

**Guess who's coming next chapter?! *cackles* I'm so excited!**


	32. Chapter 32: Good Boy

"Elsa Snow, you've got some explaining to do!"

She blinked in surprised, finding the door to her home office flung right open and me stomping over towards her, heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. She was behind her desk with a pen between her fingers, papers and binders laid before her on her desk when I barged in.

Elsa frowned, slowly getting up to her feet, but I was already in front of her, pushing her so that she was sitting the fuck down again. I was boiling up with heat and anger and she was shocked, perhaps even scared as her knuckles were as white as a paper, fingers wrapped tightly around the arm rests.

"Anna?" She looked up to meet my eyes, filled with shock and confusion.

I growled and pressed my finger against the top of her chest as I leaned my back forward, our face just centimeters away. I took a deep breath as she held hers. "Elsa Snow, do you know why I'm like this right now?" I questioned, my tone deep and quiet and very much enraged.

She continued looking at me blankly, shaking her head quietly.

"Do you know what Jackie told me?"

Elsa glared. "What?"

I laughed, sarcasm erupting. "How many girls have you slept with?"

In surprise, she stayed quiet, eyes now wandering and not staying put as if she was searching for something—a distraction, maybe. I raised my eyebrows.

_Oh, avoiding me now, huh?_

"How many?" I repeated. She sighed, closing her eyes to get away from my stubbornness.

"Anna—"

"10?"

No answer.

"20?"

Still no answer.

"More than you and I could ever keep track of?"

Elsa cleared her throat, locking her eyes onto me now. "Where's Jackie?"

"Off to bed now after telling me everything about you and _your girls_."

She sighed, apologetically. "Anna, please—"

"Don't 'Anna please' me. What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted. She cleared her throat, chewing her bottom lips.

"I am so angry right now Elsa!" I growled immediately and I could hear the loud gulp she made and see how stiff and still she was becoming as she watched my eyes flare up with fire and anger—I blinked, "Oh my god..." I turned to her. And suddenly Elsa tensed up, waiting for whatever I had to say. "During my graduation... when you were kissing one of those girls, were you..."

"A-Anna, that's—" Stuttering!

"You were going to bring them home, weren't you?" I didn't even have to yell. I didn't have the energy. But just look at her! Blue eyes searching me carefully, her body tensed up and shaking even. What was she so scared of? She was always the one who was so brave, filled with dominance. What was this? She was cowering around now, once I mentioned _girls_?

When she didn't answer, I rolled my eyes. _I can't believe this..._

"Have you been doing that when I'm around, because I swear to god, I will be so angry right now."

"No, I... I—"

"Then Elsa Snow, you don't get to do that anymore, you hear me?" I tapped my finger on top of her chest.

She nodded, almost immediately. "I would never," she murmured hurriedly.

"And you better not be playing with me."

Again, a nod. And a gulp. "Promise," she said, waiting for my approval.

"Swear on it."

"I swear."

I made sure she was looking straight into my eyes for a moment, our breath held inside of us for God knows how long.

I let myself relax after what seemed like a million years.

"Good..." I whispered and let myself back away from her, leaning against the edge of her desk with a sigh.

I looked behind me, finding her desk filled with binders in multiple neutral colors. "It's late," I said. "Why are you still working?"

She was relaxed, watching me flip through paper after paper without even trying to read them. These words were extremely intricate so I wouldn't bother. Elsa leaned back against her seat, letting her fingers tug around her tie.

"I have work to do and I want to finish it."

"You can't do it tomorrow?"

"I have other things to do tomorrow."

I frowned. "It's midnight, Elsa."

"So?"

"So you should sleep. Even Jackie grew tired of talking to me and went straight to sleep in a middle of a sentence."

"Talking about what?"

"You."

She chuckled with love and warmth. "I do apologize if I'm all she ever talks about," she responded, letting herself roll towards me. I let her wrap her arms around my waist, mines around her neck and her eyes slowly trailed up. "She can get a bit loud sometimes," she whispered, grinning like a child. "And a bit... nosy."

I rolled my eyes and hummed, helpless to her touch around my waist, fingers going around in circles. I couldn't help bringing out a throaty hum.

_I let myself get into her enchantment way too easily. _

"I've noticed," I replied, faintly.

Elsa grinned, letting a satisfying sigh when I gently scratched the back of her ears. She tilted towards my fingers, purring lowly at my rewarding touch. "Come here," she breathed, her hands tenderly pushing me forward. My breathing hitched slightly as she leaned back against her seat, letting me sit on her lap like a good girl. She was staring, eyes dark and thirsting for me. I stayed still, feeling her fingers running up my back.

She breathed out lightly.

"What is it?" I whispered. She smiled.

"You're not like those girls," she said, lowly. "You're _different_, you should know that."

"D-Different?"

"I love you, you're beautiful and I'm yours to keep. Those are the differences," she said.

"Hm... those girls were beautiful though..." I said, smiling fairly.

"You're _more_ beautiful. The _most_ beautiful. The... _fairest_ of them all," she replied, sweet words whispering and replaying through my ear.

I looked at her dearly, arms wrapped around her neck and I thanked her.

Elsa had her hands behind my neck, cool and soothing against my skin. Slowly I let her push me forward, my eyes blanking with eagerness and love, my lungs gasping as I let her kiss me, filling myself with her hunger for love. Her fingers held me tightly on her, while I searched for something to hold onto. I took her collar, clenching it hard in my fingers.

She let her tongue run along my lips, coating me with her taste. I hunger for more. A low growl rumbled from her, grabbing my jaw and holding it tightly as she bruised her lips on mine. She yearned, wanted but we could never get enough of each other. I sighed.

I was relishing her whole, worshiping her lust and love.

Elsa pulled away, longing eyes slowly picking up from my lips to meet mine. I stared back, licking my lips, maybe even wanting something that involved more than just kissing and biting.

_Fuck... _

Hands trailed down, taking a handful of my naked thighs and I shivered at the up and down movement of her cold fingers. Her expression was unreadable and I was incapable of talking.

"You are so beautiful, babe..." she breathed, her lips on my neck, her breathing teasing, kisses showering. I felt her eyes on me, watching me melt into her hands and lips. I gripped onto her hard, moaning harder.

"Elsa..." I breathed, cocking my head to one side.

"I love it when you call my name," she whispered hotly. I swallowed, whimpering like a puppy.

With a chuckle she kissed my skin, earning a satisfying mewl from me. And she trailed up from my exposed neck, pecking on every little speck of freckles she could find. She was back to my lips again, tongue merciless with mine. I couldn't take it anymore, wanting her to take me, love me, to _fuck_ me.

With all my strength, I blindly brought my fingers to her tie, ripping the offending fabric off of her, unbuttoning her shirt with my shaking fingers.

She chuckled, pulling away from me to see my throw her tie to the nearest corner with an offended groan. "In such hurry, Miss Smith?"

I pouted and leaned in, just so she could lean back, a palm pressing against my lips tightly. I glared. My voice was muffled against her palm as I yelled and swore and she laughed, teasingly.

"Later, babe," she said, playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get some sleep, alright?" She let her hand drop from my mouth. I crossed my arms, puffing my cheeks with a pout.

"You're always doing that..."

She tilted her head one way. _"That?"_

"Teasing."

Elsa grinned cruelly. "It's fun, you know?"

I scoffed. "Only for you, Miss Snow."

She laughed and with her gentle arms she pulled me up to my feet. I walked towards the doorway, heels echoing in her large office and I turned myself around. "You coming?"

Elsa was organizing her work, putting them in two piles. She shook her head. "No, you go ahead and take a bath first. I'd like to finish putting these back."

I stayed quiet, watching her flip through binder after binder, listening to her exhausted breath and the crunching papers. "Do you... want to take a bath with me? I can wait, if you like."

With that, she paused, her eyes slowly coming up to me, offering me her uneasiness covered by her bleak manner. I was careful with my words but her eyes took it as a threat. I bit my lips, waiting for an expected answer. And it was bad.

She put her things down on her desk slowly and walked towards me, eyes holding me captive. Her posture was intimidating and I urged myself to stay still. She was just a few centimeters away from me. I shivered at her bitterness.

Elsa lifted my chin with her fingers, making me look into her hypnotizing eyes and letting herself caressing my cheek. I swallowed my heart down, feeling it wanting to burst out of me.

She grinned tiredly and I could see the toll she was taking from work and having little to no sleep at all. At least she would close her eyes and let her mind wander if I asked her to.

Elsa kissed my forehead, holding there like she didn't want to leave.

"Elsa..." I whispered, feeling her warmth going away.

Her voice was low and smooth when she breathed out, her hands on both of my cheeks. "Sometimes later, babe. Alright?" she whispered. Disappointing. "I promise."

I ended up nodding. I didn't have a satisfied smile. She probably noticed, but didn't bother with it. "Promise," I agreed and she was relieved.

"Go on," she said. With another bittersweet kiss and a little smile, I went to the bathroom alone.

* * *

She was wearing an oversize black t-shirt and naked beneath, looking out to the window filled with glimmering stars and feint honking of cars. The night was bright, filling her room with the visible moon light.

Her room was no bigger than her office, a queen sized bed placed by the wall with drawers by each side, a glass table by the corner with a Macbook and a flat screen TV planted on the wall in front of her bed. It was a strange feeling to see that the furniture were filling up a lot more space than I'd thought it would.

She leaned her arm against the window, legs crisscrossing.

I leaned against the doorway, watching her twirl her wine glass, the red liquid swirling around smoothly in the glass. I smiled at the beauty of her. Indeed she was beautiful—looking much like a fallen angel—like this.

_I'm dating a playgirl. A CEO. A rich girl. What's next? A childhood friend?_

I pushed that thought away to the darkest corner of my mind, dirtied and filled with all unwanted questions and thinking.

And she noticed me, letting her back lean against the window, bare legs haunting my eyes.

"Having a nice time staring?" she said. My face was flushing pink, but I managed a tiny beam.

She took a sip of her wine as I came up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and I brought my lips to hers. Mm, she smelled superb.

"You smell like vanilla," I murmured, taking another breath. Elsa giggled. Her scent, I couldn't get enough of ever.

I kissed her neck, sprinkling her skin with love and affection.

She hummed, handsomely. "Well, you smell wonderful too," she husked. I thanked her with another kiss on her skin and I soon pulled away from her, my arms still tight around her waist. She offered me wine, but I shook my head.

Well, more for her at least.

I watched her gulp the rest of the red, dry liquid down her throat without a single hiss. She amazed me sometimes. "Come on, let's go to sleep," she said, taking my hand in hers. She put the glass on top of the drawer just to take out an orange bottle filled with pills. I frowned as I watched her pop one in her mouth.

She took it without water, crunching it like it was candy.

"Just a precaution," she smiled, plopping herself on top of the fluffy mattress, covering us with the blanket until it was up to our chin.

For a moment, we stared at each other longingly, her fingers combing my hair softly, her expression soft. I breathed in her scent, wrapping my arms tightly around her and I could hear her heart beating softly. I could listen to her heart all day, if I may.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked, looking up to see her eyes shut. She hummed relaxingly around my embrace.

"Scared?"

"Your dreams..."

She opened her eyes, looking down to me for a quiet pondering moment. "I'm used to it," she whispered, but her worried expression said otherwise. "Besides," she picked up chin up, kissing my lips, "Now that I have you around, I don't have much care for it."

"Well you should worry," I murmured, melting from the kiss.

"You can worry for me. I like it."

"Yes, ma'am," I giggled, kissing her goodnight before nuzzling myself into her embrace, my head getting comfortable on her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, whispering to me, "good night, babe. I love you..."

"Good night..."

* * *

It was 10AM when I woke up to the sun blinding my poor eyes.

As I twisted and turned under the cover, trying to get the light away from, I found Elsa's lips pressed on the crook of my neck, breathing tickling me.

Elsa was sleeping like a child, her arms wrapped loosely around me with her left shoulder exposed from her overwhelmingly large shirt. I groaned, turning to face her and I brightened up awake, letting my fingers run through her thick fringes.

Miss Snow always looked so stern, awake or not and I was completely smitten by her expression. She seemed to be in peace.

And I was proud at a certain thought. Glad, even.

She didn't get any nightmares. It was almost refreshing to see her sleep like this and not in a panic at all. Even though I had only seen how she was when she was awake after a horrible nightmare twice, I wouldn't want to go through that again.

_I don't __ever__ want to go through that again..._

My fingers ran around my neck slowly, remembering how she choked me like she was suffering from something... as if she was being forced to do such an act.

I gulped horribly but slowly, I managed a soft giggle, watching her fidget below me, her nose crinkling when I brushed my finger on her cheek. I didn't want to disturb her, so I kissed her forehead goodnight again and got out of bed.

A loud yawn escaped as I stretched when I made my way to the bathroom.

Downstairs was loud, filled with Jackie's energy. I rolled my eyes at the noises. She was trouble, alright.

_And I have to deal with her again... _

I brushed my teeth, letting foam drip down the sink for a few seconds before I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second. The drowsiness was still there and I planned to just sit down on the floor as I brushed my teeth lazily.

The door slowly creaked open, but I wasn't paying attention, letting myself close my eyes for a couple minutes.

"Good morning, babe..." Elsa whispered closely to my ears and I screeched awake, feeling her arms sliding around my waist and ending on my belly. She leaned in, immediately kissing my neck and I felt her breasts pressed on my back.

Oh, I wouldn't mind this position at all.

I glared at her but she didn't seem to care, smirking evilly like a little troublemaker.

"You woke me up," she breathed on my neck. I began to spit out the mint flavored paste, washing my mouth clean, unbothered.

She let me go, leaning against the wall. I decided to wash my face clean in the process.

Blindly I took the towel placed next to me and wiped my face. "Sorry," I managed, a blush forming on my cheeks and a smile extending from my lips. I took her hip in my arms and she took my lips with hers, but I soon pulled away.

Elsa should really let me finish my sentence before I accidentally let her lead this morning with a full make out session.

Her pout was adorable and I felt pitiful. I shook the little surge of guilt away.

"Y-You just look so... I don' know... just so... appealing, sleeping like that," I managed and I tried not to splutter out any ridiculous ramble. "I couldn't resist, you know?" That grin wasn't very convincing either.

I watched her smirk cockily and I swallowed the throbbing lump down my throat. She took my chin, tilting me up. Blue eyes were talking out loud, screaming for me, craving for me. I gripped hard on her shirt, searching for a distraction.

"How... appealing?" she questioned.

_Appealing as in I would ravish you right there and now._

"I... uh... T-That's—" God damn it!

"I'll give you 30 seconds," she offered. "You better speak or else..." I shivered at the lips on my ear. "Or else, I'll make sure you're going to get _fucked_ thoroughly before we start the day and you wouldn't want that, yes?"

"Y-You wouldn't do that," I stuttered, laughing. She smirked evilly.

"Don't tempt me, Miss Smith."

Oh fuck... I groaned at the voice, not sure if getting fucked in the morning was a great idea.

She simpered, looking pleased when I didn't speak—but stuttered nothing—for a whole 30 seconds so she punished me with a slow, teasing kiss. Oh but I wouldn't mind this at all.

I hummed hungrily, colorful fireworks exploding in my head and I could hear the booms and the bangs.

_Oh fuck me._

She pushed me back against the sink, passionate lips never leaving me. I gasped in surprise with her hands going under my shirt, taking a hold of my waist. "Elsa..." I howled with love.

She took me in her arms, bringing me up to the side of the sink and sat me down on top. Her hands were freezing cold against my hot skin, fingers delicate when it was running up to meet my breasts. I wrapped my arms around her, loving her teases and pinches, moaning crazily just for her—

We heard an energetic gasp and quickly we pulled away, bodies empty without our searching hands on our skin. Oh no.

She was staring at us, mouth wide open with her shaking finger pointing directing at me.

Elsa never looked so shocked before. I could already laugh at her posture, still and cautious with her mouth wide open. Her blue eyes were widened, eyebrows scrunched worriedly.

"Um... Jackie—"

"You guys were kissing!" she shouted. Oh god, she was going to shout. "Uncle Kai, I found them in the bathroom kiss—"

"Oh my god, shut it!" I shouted and took her little body in my arms tightly, covering her mouth and shushing her. Elsa took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and groaning lowly. She rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

"Stop flailing!" I screeched. I tightened my grip.

Jackie was still screaming and struggling, voice muffling against my palm.

It surprised me that she had this incredible strength to pull my hand away.

"Daddy!" she screamed, but I quickly covered her mouth again.

"I swear to god, I will kill you if you scream again, Jackie!" I threatened. With all her might, she pulled away from me, facing me with an unpleasant frown.

"I dare you," she said. My eyes widened and I turned to Elsa. She was laughing! What happened before?!

Jackie took a deep breath. _Oh no, don't you dare. _

"UNCLE KAI—"

This time, I began to carry her over my shoulder, letting her scream for all she wanted. I rolled my eyes as she pounded her little fist on my back, feet flinging up and down.

_She needs to try hitting me harder than that if that's what she's trying to do._

Because I'd been hit ten times worse than that. Or should I say better?

"Let me go, Annie! Let me go!"

"Oh shush," I said and turned around. "Coming?"

She shook her head, leaning against the wall. At least her laughter stopped and a pleasant grin replaced it. "You can go. I need to take a shower first."

"Put me down! Wait till my father hears about this!"

"Shut up! Alright then, I'll see you downstairs."

And she came over to give me one last kiss before I decided to go down.

By the time I was downstairs, I was still carrying her like I was kidnapping her... and I would if I ever could. Kai seemed pretty amused when he saw us in the living room, walking to the dining room. And I was suffering because of the little brat screeching god knows what.

He laughed, coming with us. "Anna would you like some breakfast now?"

I smiled gratefully, struggling to keep her still. "Yeah, thanks, Kai."

"You're most welcome. And would you like me to take care of Jackie?"

"No!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Annie! Put me down! UNCLE KAI! TELL HER TO PUT ME DOWN!"

I groaned and slapped her butt. She yelped loudly, quieting down soon. "I'm going to make her suffer a little," I told the surprised but amused Kai. He bowed.

"Do make yourself at home, Miss." With a muffled chuckle, he left us.

And by the time we arrived in the dining room, Jack and his parents were just staring at me as if I was the crazy one. Oh, Olaf was here too but he didn't seem too bothered. He smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" Jackie shouted, turning to the front.

"Y-Yes?"

"She's a big bully!"

He laughed when I put her down, completely done with her. She ran to her father like he would protect her from this 'big bully'.

She glared at me, sticking her tongue out. I groaned and smiled with Idun motioned me to sit next to her.

"Jackie, you need to stop," he commanded, unable to contain his laughter.

She gasped, crossing her arms. "But Daddy, I saw Elsie and Annie—"

"Jackie!" I shouted, shocked and embarrassed. Kai brought my food, consisting of scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"—kissing and doing all kinds of stuff in the bathroom!"

"Oh my god."

Her father awkwardly laughed it out. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Sweetie... really shouldn't be going around sneaking up to people, Jackie. It's other people's private business and you don't have the right to sneak up on someone. Especially your aunt, alright?"

She pouted, no words coming out of her now. And just like that, she gave me the most horrifying glare she could ever make and ran elsewhere. I growled, watching her every fucking moves until she was gone.

"Sorry about that," Jack said. "Jackie's nosy sometimes and it's something that you have to get used to. But don't worry about her; just make yourself at home, Anna."

If only I could.

I rolled my eyes as I began to eat.

Olaf was talking to the phone again in the far back behind Jack. He was quiet as he talked, acting much like a professional.

"Jack..." I began and I caught his attention. "I've been meaning to ask this... but I never had the courage to."

"What is it?" he asked, sipping his juice.

"Do you... have a wife?" I asked.

With a gentle smile, he nodded. "She's back in Canada. I wouldn't want her to come all the way to LA now."

I frowned. "Why?"

"She's... pregnant. Four months now."

I beamed; congratulating him like her wife was having their first child.

And we continued to talk small talks until Elsa came down, all dressed up for business. She kissed my forehead and I hummed delightfully as she took a seat next to me.

Breakfast was already laid before her.

I had already finished mine before she came down all fancy and neat.

Olaf was still talking through the phone, his expression serious but gentle before he said goodbye.

He hanged up, smiling at us. "Elsa, we should be leaving in about an hour."

She nodded, taking her luxurious time to fulfill her hunger.

"Miss Smith, you should come too," Olaf offered.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure, but... where?"

"To do a photo shoot," Elsa said and Jack snickered.

My mouth widened big. It was unreal that Elsa would do something like this and to imagine her strutting poses like a professional model.

"You wouldn't believe it, but Elsa's been doing this for years. It's like a part time job for her but really she does this for fun because a friend of mine offered her a deal. He's pretty good at convincing Elsa," Jack added and Elsa seemed a bit embarrassed. She cleared her throat, staring into space. I turned to her, seeing her expression full of unsteadiness, eyes wandering nervously.

"She's been in covers a few times before, but that was a couple of years ago—"

"Jack," Elsa sighed.

"—I'm just surprised that not a lot of people were able to recognize her." He raised his eyebrows, amused with her little groan of displeasure.

"I keep myself low unlike you and your little fame," Elsa snarled. "I have no interest in bringing myself to any kind of audience."

And as if Jack knew why, he became still, his expression darkening.

I thanked Kai as he offered me a glass of water but the silence just stayed as it was before. Elsa glared, talking with her eyes and taps of her fingers like she was sending a code.

"You've changed Elsa. You used to love attention."

She stayed silent, letting him speak more.

"You were such a gentle little girl, what happened—"

"I'm _not_ that little girl you once knew anymore," she growled, bright blue eyes glowing darkly. Elsa took a deep breath, giving him the deadliest stare and I wouldn't mess with her now. "People change, Jack. I change for my sake. And I'm sure you did too."

The tension between the two siblings was intense and not even their parents could break it.

I looked at Olaf and he stared back, sighing and shrugging like it was an everyday thing for Elsa and Jack to talk to each other like this.

I took Elsa's hand, squeezing hard. She was shaking badly.

"Elsa..." I whispered to her.

Her eyes were on me and slowly she calmed the shaking.

A sigh and a broken smile from Elsa broke the silence. "Anna, you should go get dressed." I looked at her, worriedly but sighed, accepting.

"Babe, it's okay," she mouthed.

"Yeah, sure." With a sweet peck on her cheek, I left for upstairs to get dressed.

I hoped the little stiffness from the two blondes was fading as I got myself in order. By the way her hand was vibrating on mine was unusual. And it was miraculous that she was able to handle whatever anger or bitterness that lied inside of her. I would've expected her to explode if Jack was to argue with her again but he didn't. I was deeply relieved.

Approximately 15 minutes after, I found Olaf standing in front of the entrance, an Audi A7 between him and the fountain. Everyone was off to somewhere and the house was completely empty, except for the tick tocks from the clock.

He smiled, hands politely rounded up in front of him. "Miss Smith."

I mirrored his expression, stopping in front of him. Elsa was in the car, I assumed.

"Is... something troubling you?" he asked. I knew I had a worried expression on my face.

"That conversation before..." I whispered, grabbing his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"Um..." he hesitantly started. Olaf shrugged, smiling slightly. "You shouldn't worry about this, ma'am. Elsa and Jack are always like this to each other."

"They hate each other?"

"No, no," he laughed. "They do have their... differences, but it's nothing that goes to an extreme. It is normal for them to act that way."

"I'm worried, Olaf..."

He smiled, bringing his arm around my waist. "Please, you shouldn't be. Fights between siblings are processes of healing right?"

Well, that I had to agree.

"Now come."

I nodded, letting him lead me to the car. The bothersome thought of the tension before was lingering and was a near impossible task to get rid of it.

"...Why are you in Las Vegas?" she spoke quietly in the phone once I got in and Olaf drove. I kissed her cheek and she smiled before bitterly getting back to talking. She clicked her tongue and I looked down, noticing her fingers clenching angrily on her knee. I frowned, trying to help her relax.

Slowly she did as she was told.

Who was she talking to?

"No... You're kidding, right?... What do you want? Money? How much?... After all those things you've told me, you think I will start— Don't you dare come by to the hotel, Belle..." I froze. Belle?

Elsa looked at me as I stared back at her, jaw clenched tightly. Her expression of bitterness was getting to me.

"We're done here. You don't get to see me. And don't you _dare_ go near her again. Good bye." She hanged up with a heavy sigh.

I watched her lean back against the headrest, her eyes closed and she swallowed lightly. I let go of her hand and because of that, she placed it on my thigh. I was still and stiff, my insides filled with hatred, anger, and sadness.

Disappointment.

What had she done to me?

_What have you done? _

_What is wrong with us? _

I felt her looking at me behind my back. She felt sorry, I knew. And she didn't dare to touch me now.

"You know I love you more than anything, Anna," she declared with guilt and shame. I nodded. And I bet she was waiting for a response. I couldn't say anything, for I was completely speechless and saddened by the fact that Elsa was still in contact with that _bitch._ She may have been a friend, an ex-lover to Elsa, but to me, Belle was just another person that I found a reason to hate and never to trust.

Another competitor.

_A cheater. _

"Anna," she reached out. "Anna, listen to me. I can't have you leave me again because of her. "

I was completely discombobulated. I stared blankly at her, unsure if I was making a grimacing expression.

I pressed my lips together, eyes searching at her unsettling face.

"Anna, you have to trust me," she said, expression still but soft.

"Do you love her?" I asked. She frowned, wasn't expecting that question of course.

"No."

"_Did_ you love her?"

"Anna—"

"Just answer me, Elsa," I begged, voice slightly quivering. She took a deep breath. Her eyes were out to the passing road.

"Yes, I did." Hm. "A lot. More than you would ever think."

And it hurt more than I could ever imagine.

"But I'm yours now," she said, eyes on me, arm crawling around my waist. "I'll always be." I wasn't so sure of it.

But quietly I accepted it with a nod and submit myself to her arms, letting her kiss and hold me. I tucked my head under her chin, arms slowly wrapped around her waist, gripping hard on the fabric of her jacket. I looked straight and we were heading through the busy streets, countless of palm trees moving past us. This was a good distraction.

"I love you," she whispered, lips pressed on my forehead. "You can cry, babe. It's okay."

She was right; I could cry now and tell her that Belle wasn't the only one that loved her. But I couldn't, because I wanted to be stronger than I looked. Stronger than Belle.

"I don't want to be your second choice," I mumbled, unable to look at her. She smiled, a hint of bitterness creeping out.

"You're not."

"I don't want her anywhere near you," I said.

"I don't want her anywhere near _you_, Anna." She pushed me away lightly, palms wrapped around my upper arms tightly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Her voice was soft and shaken up. I could tell, she was concerned for my safety. But I was fine; _she_ was the one being extremely protective. But I understood why.

I gave her my reassurance, my bright smile and my love for her.

She kissed me, bringing me back into her warm arms. I took a deep breath. It was calming and comforting to be near her. "Don't worry about her."

I wasn't so sure of that either.

"We'll be in the studio soon, Elsa," Olaf announced.

"Good." She looked down to me, seeing my eyebrows scrunched in worry. She sighed and I looked up.

Her kiss on my forehead was tender, but I remained quiet as a mouse.

"I love you," she whispered and her lips traced those words on my skin.

I smiled, saying nothing else.

* * *

We arrived in front of a white building, shortly after. I got in front of the door with Elsa's arm looped around mine. "Arendelle Studio" was printed across the glass door in Cambria font.

Olaf got in front of us after gathering a thin folder. "Ladies first," he grinned as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Olaf," I giggled, patting his back for his good work. He winked, playfully.

"It's always my pleasure, Miss Smith."

We got into the elevator, going up to the 9th floor.

There were staffs everywhere, hurrying here and there with equipments. The place was big, windows filling the place full of echoing and commanding yells.

"You'll be fine," Elsa whispered to me.

"Elsa! I thought you would never come here because of that busy schedule of yours!"

I looked around, slowly finding a man jogging towards us with a clipboard in his hand and a camera around his neck.

Elsa let go of my hand, talking to Olaf with her eyes before coming towards the taller man.

Olaf put his hand around my shoulder, smiling at me before getting back to the two other adults.

"Well, look at you, we haven't seen each other for months and you've gotten even more beautiful than you ever were," the man said cheerfully. Elsa was just as delighted, laughing and shaking her head.

They hugged for a second, talked and slowly the man and I caught eyes with each other.

He smiled. "So... I assume this lovely lady behind you is your love of your life now?"

Elsa, amused, turned back to me before getting back to the man. A chuckle now.

"That's a pretty bold assumption, don't you think?" she asked.

He shrugged. "If she isn't, you wouldn't want to miss this chance, you know? Woo her!"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help laughing. I'd notice his smile was as bright as a sun.

"She did, actually," I said. I held Elsa's hand as I came up to them. And that sweet smile of hers was amazing. "Wasn't what I expected but... she managed."

I stuck my hand out to him. "Name's Anna, by the way."

The man smiled and took my hand. "Tadashi. And Elsa has good taste in woman, doesn't she?"

Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tadashi—"

"Okay, okay! I know, enough joking around." He looked around, laughing. Elsa turned to me, sighing. "Hm... we're almost ready now... Wasabi! Can you please take Elsa to the dressing room, please?!"

"Sorry about him," she whispered to me. "He's... one of Jack's old buddies. Please don't mind him."

"H-He's fine!" I said. "I like him. Really."

"Good. I'll be back soon, babe."

With that, a man ran towards us and led Elsa to her dressing room. But not before another kiss from her to me.

Olaf came next to me, finally able to hug Tadashi, patting each other's back like old buddies too. And despite Elsa's distant personality, everyone seemed pretty damn close to one another. I didn't think Elsa would be one of those people who would interact with others. Especially with her brother's friends.

A few small talks later, Tadashi took us up front to the set to explain everything that would be happening. Olaf seemed to get it. I didn't.

"Olaf... can I talk to Anna for a second? I-In private, that is," Tadashi asked. I frowned and Olaf blinked in confusion.

We'd barely known each other, though.

"Of course... I'll go down and grab a cup of coffee. Miss Smith, would you like some?"

I nodded. "Iced, please."

"Yes ma'am."

Tadashi took my arm and dragged me to the farthest corner where it was most empty.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried by the look of his expression.

He looked at me and sighed. With a smile now. "You know," he leaned against the bricked wall, "you're pretty amazing. Elsa isn't really that type of woman to have another relationship after breaking one."

I said nothing.

"L-Look, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, really I'm not. I just want to say that... ever since Belle..." he knew, as well, "... she wasn't the same person we all knew. She seemed... slightly broken. Like she was missing a piece of herself. She was empty without Belle."

"She still seem like she is," I said tenderly, crossing my arms. I stared down to the floor.

"But you can fix her," he said. "Like how Belle did. You know, I don't know if Elsa or Olaf mentioned this, but Belle really did a good job on filling up Elsa's emptiness."

I smiled, knowingly. "I know. But I'm not Belle. I can't do what she did for Elsa. I can't fill up her emptiness with just... me. I can only be there for her, stay by her side, talk to her. That's all she needs me for."

"Really? Are you doubting yourself?"

Really. But I wasn't.

"She needs you more than anything," he said. Tadashi sighed. "At least—after months, at least I can see her smile again. You don't know how refreshing it is to see her so bright."

I shook my head. "You're right, I don't. I don't know the Elsa you all knew. All I know is that she's just distance and is... really... touchy."

Tadashi chuckled. "What, you mean she loves having girls in her bedroom?"

I blinked. "H-How did you..."

"Oh you know, Jack's daughter. She likes to sneak out in the middle of the night when Elsa comes home."

"And she just tells everyone?"

He laughed. "No, it's only Jack and I that know. I'm pretty sure if we did tell Elsa's parents, they're going to disown her... Hey Olaf! Right here!"

Olaf came running towards us with three cups of iced coffee and a chocolate muffin.

"This is for you, Miss Smith," he smiled, handing me my cold beverage and a little dessert. "I... realized that you have a sweet tooth for chocolate so I brought you this. My treat."

With a delighted giggle, I thanked him. I hugged him tightly as Tadashi made his way to his coffee. He rolled his eyes, going up to the set.

"Are we ready yet?" he asked.

Elsa came out with new brand of suit, hands coming up to her tie just as he said that. Her eyes scanned the area and finally found Olaf and I coming up to the set.

"Alright everyone, standby!" Tadashi shouted, clapping his hands thrice.

I flushed at her frozen stare and how fit she looked with a full black suit on her. A sparkle glimmered from her neck and I noticed she was wearing that necklace again.

On the set was a tall, grey stool with a white background. There was a piano next to the set and I wondered if that would be for the next shoot.

Elsa was staring at me, sitting still on the stool, a foot on the bar and her hands in her pocket. I gulped a mouthful of coffee and only managed to choke myself.

"Miss Smith, are you alright?" Olaf asked, handing me a napkin. I took it, dabbing it on my mouth.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I forced out.

And she was still looking at me with a smirk!

Tadashi's camera began to click, lights flashing right at Elsa.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Olaf whispered to me.

I stayed quiet.

"Miss Smith, she's been looking at you for quite some time now."

"I can see that," I stated.

"Elsa is quite fond of you, don't you think?"

"Very," I answered. I wasn't paying attention. "Hey Olaf..."

"Yes?"

I turned to him, breaking eye contact with Elsa. I found her frowning at the broken attention I gave her.

"How was Elsa like... after Belle left?" I would love to call Belle a bitch again, but... it wasn't appropriate. Olaf was a polite and a respected person and wouldn't want to hear a swear coming from anyone anyway.

He sipped on his coffee, a little glowering look forming slowly.

"Miss Smith, haven't we talked about this earlier?"

"You talked about how they were when they were in a relationship, not after."

"Ah..." he nodded. "Did Tadashi tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Then what he told you will probably be the same exact thing that I will be telling you. Belle was a nice girl and took good care of Elsa. That's all you should know, Miss Smith."

I wouldn't believe it. But I trusted Olaf and he was those people that I would trust right after I met them.

"I do want to tell you one thing though..." Olaf began. I tilted my head, curiosity seeping in.

He cleared his throat, fingers tugging at his collar. "Later on... There's going to be a model—a girl model. And she's going to do two scenes with Elsa..."

I froze. "What scene?" And I realized my tone was deeper than usual.

"The piano, which is the next one... and a pretty explicit one—"

"Explicit?!" I shouted.

"It was one of Tadashi's idea, Miss Smith," he said, a bit loudly but calmly. "O-Of course, I disagreed on that, but Elsa seemed to like the idea. She'd never tried one before."

"But... but..." But with another woman! Holy hell!

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Calm yourself, Anna._

"How long have you guys planned this?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"It was a little earlier before you had your graduation," he said. "Please forgive Elsa. I made a request for her to cancel the shoot, but because she never missed a single one before, she didn't want to cancel this one."

"What, so it's like a rare opportunity that she just can't miss because she gets to seduce a model?"

Was I not good enough for her?

"Please Miss Smith, let's not get mad at Elsa."

I shook my head. "No, I... I'm not mad..." I sighed. It was already break time and Elsa had to get back to the dressing room to change. I glared at her, watching her turn her back on me. "Okay, maybe I am... just a little." A lot.

But the inside of me felt like I was being pelt with stones—stones that were filled with fire.

That Elsa Snow! How sneaky could she ever get?!

I indulged myself, drinking my coffee and stuffing my face with my chocolate muffin. I could be making a mess, but I could care less.

And Tadashi came to me, posture proud and tall.

"So how do you like this Elsa?"

I rolled my eyes. He gave me a confused glare at me and turned to Olaf.

"What?"

Olaf gulped, hands tucked together in front of him. "She's mad that there's going to be a model for the next two sets..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah and you know what, Tadashi?!" I suddenly began, spluttering out whatever I could. "If this is going to be the reason why Elsa and I broke up, it's all on you, Tadashi. Everything!"

"W-Wait, it's her job though!"

"I'm her girlfriend!"

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not! Because if I find out that the model is going to be falling in love with Elsa, I don't even know what to do or... or how I'm even going to act!"

He was shocked, blinking and backing up away from the rambling animal in front of him. Nervously, he chuckled.

"T-Then we can switch her to you, i-if you like..."

Wait—

"What?" I was confused.

He took a deep breath, crossing his arms together. "You can model instead. The girl we have is just another person from the company. She'll get paid eventually."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

Tadashi smiled. "Do you want to talk to Elsa about it? I'm sure she'll agree."

I froze. "...What?"

The next thing I knew, Olaf took my muffin and coffee when I agreed.

I knocked thrice on the door, the makeup artist... Wasabi was it? He opened the door and smiled.

"Coming in?"

"Y-Yes."

He let me in and I found Elsa sitting on her chair with her phone in her hand.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. I peeked over her shoulder. She was texting Jack.

Elsa turned around and smiled. "Hey baby. Anything you need?"

"Yeah," I said, crossing my arms. "I want you to replace that model with me."

And I knew she would look confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I said—"

"No," she stopped me. "I heard what you said, but... why?" She got up, coming up to hold me in her arms.

I couldn't tell her why.

But she figured it out right away and I looked away, flushing away.

She smirked. "Is this jealousy that I am sensing here? Miss Smith!"

"Shush! I'm not jealous! I just... Olaf said there will be explicit things going on so..."

"So you don't want me to be touching another girl?"

"Exactly."

"And you only want me to touch me?"

"Yes—wait, by touching, what are you implying?" She had to be playing with me. Well of course! She loved teasing me!

Her smile was wicked and I felt like I was helpless when she opened her mouth.

"Touching, meaning having to kiss you..." She leaned in kissing my forehead. I let out a little giggle. She pulled away, "on your forehead... on your beautiful lips," she pecked me there. I loved that. And she looked down to my body, "and anywhere you'd like me to kiss below," she whispered huskily.

I rolled my eyes.

"You dare to roll your eyes at me? Very rude, Miss Smith," she joked, pinching my cheeks.

I unfolded my arms and wrapped it around her neck, playing with her jewelry.

"I don't care. So do you want me to be in place of the girl or what?"

She couldn't help but agree to have her girl by her side.

"I'd love that. You should change then. We still have a few minutes."

With a kiss and Elsa explaining things to Wasabi, I managed to get some make up on and got dressed rather quickly with his help. Elsa was in a grey suit this time, tie loosely hanging around her. And when I came out, Elsa hadn't said a word, eyes widened, mouth opened slightly.

"Elsa?"

She continued to stare at me, up and down, speechless as ever.

"H-How do I look?" I asked. I was wearing a red, but incredible short dress. The middle revealed my cleavage, making a shape of a v down to the top of my belly. My hair was let down and I was wearing red killer heels once again.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling a bit of a breeze. I wasn't so used to wearing something that was so revealing.

Freckles were dapped all over my body, was that appealing at all?

I couldn't look at Elsa, embarrassed and shy from her stare.

"E-Elsa?"

She couldn't take her eyes off of me.

"H-Hey, quite staring," I mumbled and she snapped out of it.

She seemed nervous, fingers playing with her collar and tie. It was longer than I thought.

"You look... amazing," she said. I gave her a stare.

Walking up to her, my heels clicked loudly. "That's all you can say?"

She was still looking at me up and down, swallowing her saliva dry. Elsa nodded, smile unable to shorten.

"You've left me completely speechless."

Oh I loved this.

"Have I now?"

She nodded. "You really are amazing—way beyond that."

"What, a straight A student and a genius CEO can't find a word that fits her girlfriend's attire?"

She laughed. "I'll admit, I do not have the right word to describe you now."

How strange. It was like she was under my control now. She was completely smitten from me.

"How about the word... perfect?"

She shook her head. "Not a good enough word. You're more than just perfect, girl on fire."

Girl on fire. Wow.

I flushed; ears beat red as she kissed the back of hand. I really did feel like I was on fire now.

Come, they've been waiting long." Elsa took my hand, but instead I pulled back and looped my arm around hers. She stared at me.

"With these attires, it's only appropriate," I smiled, kissing her cheek. She shook her head, loving this unbelievable girlfriend of hers.

Everyone was looking at us, falling for us, clapping and yelling when we came out. We looked perfect—no, we were something that just couldn't be described in words.

I caught eyes with Olaf. His breath was being taken away, his expression blank as he stared at us.

"Wow guys..." Tadashi said. "You look... just... Anna, wow!"

I laughed loudly.

"Man, what did Wasabi do to you, Anna?"

"Picked out a dress for me and done my makeup, that's all." Elsa had a smile that I couldn't even describe. But she seemed more than happy here. She seemed like she'd fallen in love... again.

"Well, he's outdone himself this time. Alright, enough with all the staring, guys! Get back to work, you can all admire them as much as you want later!" he shouted to the staffs. Immediately, they went straight to work.

The piano was already set for us.

"Anna, if you can, I want you to sit on top of the piano. Take off your heels, if you have to."

I was nervous now and my heart was pounding. I wouldn't know what to do after.

"Don't worry, just act natural. We can talk," Elsa whispered to me.

She helped me on top of the piano, heels pressing on the keys. Elsa slapped my ankle, glaring up to me.

I glared back. "W-What?"

"Don't touch the keys, babe. They are precious."

Yes, ma'am.

She sat down on her seat, fingers softly pressing on a few keys. I crossed my legs, watching the blonde below me play a few tunes. Beautiful.

Then the flashes were exploding. I blinked, looking at Tadashi. He frowned, his glaring eyes telling me to get back to work. So I kept my eyes on Elsa.

And she looked up, smiling. "Anything you want to hear?"

"Anything that you find beautiful," I answered back.

"Then I'll play that song again," she said.

So she began playing, fingers working off the magic and I was beaming brightly and with appreciation. The camera continued to flash with Tadashi complimenting us every once in a while.

I leaned myself back, arms supporting me and I could feel Elsa's stares on my legs. She couldn't help it, I was exposed after all. I earned a little swallow from her watching me as I watch her.

_Amazing. _

I giggled. "Elsa, are you done staring?" I asked.

She didn't answer, her playing was slowing down. _Ah, she couldn't hear me_. I was a distraction and it was great to see her so discombobulated this way.

It was interesting, so I let her eyes darken, watching me with a low purr coming from her throat. She couldn't possibly find all these freckles all over my body that appealing, right?

"Elsa?" I sing-song to her.

She hadn't look up. I leaned forward, sitting back up and swayed my leg left to right, back and forth. I laughed. This was fun, watching her eyes follow it like a cat chasing a laser beam.

But it was enough. I tucked my foot under her chin and she frowned, blinking awake. I lifted my heel, tilting her head up. Our eyes met and her mind was fogged for a second.

"You've been staring long," I said, smiling lovingly.

She didn't seem quite awake, but the playing stopped. That scoff she had was unbelievable.

"Your beauty overwhelms me."

"My beauty or my legs?" I took her tie, tugging it. I swore I heard one of the staffs scream with delight, watching us do such act.

With a low chuckle, she slid her hands down my ankle and up slowly to the back of knees, taking a handful of my warm skin. Goosebumps filled, but I wouldn't mind having a few little bumps on me. I felt and smelled her breath and I loved it.

"Do you really want to find out? In front of all these people?" she asked, voice husky and low and oh, so sexy. My smile of courage disappeared and I knew what she was going to do.

I yelped, her hands running under my dress, pressing on my thighs.

And suddenly I was lying down on top of the piano, Elsa on top of me.

She looked at me. Looked down on her tie. We'd forgotten there were cameras around us.

With a smooth move, she tugged her tie off and quickly took my wrist, putting it over my head.

I smiled, unsteadily. "Y-You wouldn't do such things to me, now."

She smirked. "Would I? You did say explicit things, right?"

Oh no.

And with that, she was kissing me and I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her quickly, her hands searching down my body desperately. It found itself grabbing a handful of my thighs, putting her between them and taking them up to her hip.

I sighed, careful to not moan loudly, at the tenderness of her lips, the hotness of her breath, wanting... wishing for more—

"Alright! Done! You can stop kissing now!"

And... our moment was broken.

Elsa slowly got off of me, sighing. We were both disappointed, I knew.

"Need help, Miss Smith?" Elsa asked, offering a hand. I took it, fixing myself up later.

Everyone seemed quiet—flushed and embarrassed. Especially Olaf who seemed like he couldn't handle any of this. He gave himself a little break in the downstairs coffee shop. I was glad he did.

"Well... that was uh... nice? Intense? Hot damn, girls..." Tadashi laughed, pretending to wipe sweats off of his forehead. "Seriously Elsa, teach me some techniques sometimes, alright?"

She snickered. "How? Have you watch Anna and I have an intimate moment together alone?"

"Elsa!" I smacked her arm. She simply ignored the smack and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"If you and your brother let, of course."

"But will my girl let?"

I groaned. "No, I won't! And stop this conversation... or whatever this is, I don't want to hear it!" _Disgusting and extremely embarrassing._

Elsa shrugged. "There's your answer."

Tadashi pouted. "Bummer. Well, at least I get to see the moment in the next scene, though. Let's take a break and we'll start again." He left us for his group.

I blinked and turned to Elsa... who's smirk was so revealing.

"Another explicit scene?"

"The final one," she replied.

"What, a bed scene now?"

She remained quiet. Oh no, I didn't like that quiet Elsa.

"No, you've got to be joking. You're lying right?"

"I would never lie to you, beautiful," she said.

Holy shit.

"Come, let's get dressed... wait, we're not going to wear anything—"

"What?!"

She laughed loudly, obviously loving my flustered reaction.

And what we had left as our attire now was a silk robe wrapped around our body.

A bed was in front of us, silky black everything with red and pink rose petals sprinkled over it.

Olaf wasn't back yet and I was sure he wouldn't come back for sure now.

I yelped, finding Elsa's arms around me, nose breathing on my neck.

"You're naked, but too bad you don't get to see me naked," she whispered to my red, hot ears.

"W-Wait, what—"

"I'm just wearing a shirt, nothing underneath it."

"I'm naked Elsa!"

"They won't be able to see it. We'll be covered by the blanket the whole time. We agreed to it. If you want, I can bring you the contract—"

"No, I know but why aren't you... naked."

She chewed on her lip. "Because I don't like how I look underneath. And I don't plan to reveal it to anyone other than..."

"Other than...?"

_Other than Belle._

"Other than you."

_Oh._

I expected her to say her name. I was sure she exposed herself to Belle before, plentifully. But to me... she never once did. Not fully anyway.

It was time. I stripped myself from my robe in bed, covering myself up under the blanket, rose petals bouncing off the bed. With respect, the staffs of men were taking a break and only the females and Tadashi remained.

I covered my chest as Elsa laid herself next to me. Indeed she was only wearing an over sized t-shirt, bare legs completely exposed and erected nipples showing through her shirt. It was small, barely showing, but I could see it. I smiled from the inside.

"Okay, guys just relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. Do whatever you want to do. But I just want a few things."

Now what?

"I want Elsa to get under the blanket too. Okay good, now hug Anna, but not too tightly. Yeah, wrap your arms around her shoulder, a hand over her head, like you're protecting her. Good! Stare into the lens, guys. Don't smile, just look into it distantly! Yes!"

I held onto the blanket tightly, adjusting myself here and there with Elsa. And really, right now... I felt different. Something small, like a dog... a pet... a submissive, maybe.

I bit my lips, intrigued from the bold words.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa asked. "I'm fairly curious."

I looked up to her, her icy expression intrigued me. "How do you know that I'm thinking?"

"You lips." She took my chin in her fingers. "You're biting them."

Hm.

"So what are you thinking?"

But before I could even answer, Tadashi's voice sounded.

"Elsa, get on top of Anna! Anna, tilt your head up! Okay, Elsa I want you to hold Anna's wrists and put it over her head and stay like that!"

She did just that. My breathing hitched. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Am I just a submissive to you?"

She frowned and her grip on me loosened. Elsa let out a light breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Am I? Like how you were to Belle?" I asked. Elsa stayed quiet, lips biting and she was looking at me with a strangely amused look.

She trailed her hands down my arms to cup my face. "I was not a sub to Belle."

"You're lying. You've said it before—how Belle _took care_ of you... how she used to be..."

Her expression darkened but I wasn't going to let it trouble me. I needed my answers.

She sighed. "Anna... I..."

"It's okay if you say yes to me. It's okay to say that you were."

Elsa blinked, eyes widened at the bold statement. She and I weren't expecting my mouth to say those words. But I knew that at some point, I just really needed to get these words out. It'd been inside of my heart for too long and I felt like I was suffocating.

Searching eyes met her two orbs of ocean filled with nothing but venom.

"If you have a good reason to do this... I'm fine with it. I just don't want to do this without a reason."

Elsa laughed a not so delightful laugh and she knew I was being unbelievable. When laughter softened, her bitterness grew and her eyes were seeking... maybe for a reaction, but I showed no sign. She wanted reassurance; this was what she was getting.

Her eyes were longing and I was not denying her touch or her look of desperation. I wasn't Belle... I was just Anna. A 21 year old girl who found her bitter love unlike Belle who fell in love with her sweet, sweet love.

I took her hand, rubbing my on hers.

"I just needed a distraction..." she mumbled, her thumb slowly moving along to my lips.

"I needed to feel something... how it would feel to be that girl in my dreams... how it would feel to be in pain." She laughed. "Anna, you wouldn't understand."

"I do," I told her, acting strong and mighty. And Elsa wasn't expecting me to answer her. "You want to know how it felt, fine."

She scoffed. "Anna, you're my lover, not—"

"I am..." I told her. She shut up. "But I'll tell you how it felt. I felt loved, cared for. It hurt, it was painful, I felt restricted, but I trusted you—I still trust you. You gave me this pleasure and... I accepted. I _wanted_ it. And I'm glad I did because it felt incredible."

"Anna..."

"You were scared but... I encouraged you, didn't I?"

Elsa stayed quiet, her eyebrows scrunched up in worries. I smiled, putting my arms around her neck. "You want to dom? Fine, I'll take whatever you have up your sleeves, Miss Snow," I whispered.

A quiet second passed and with a mesmerizing chuckle and a tender touch on my cheeks and through my hair, she kissed me sweetly.

She laid her arms on top of my chest, lying on top of me comfortably, filling me with loving kisses.

"Alright, this is good! Good work everyone!" Tadashi shouted, clapping his hands loudly. Everyone cheered, hugging each other. But we continued to have our moment for a bit.

I pulled away first, catching my breath. And that smile she had was the sweetest.

"I guess our job is done here," Elsa said.

A quick smile from me and she seemed like she was going to melt.

"Thank you, Anna," she whispered, lips on my forehead. "I love you. Always."

I nodded, hugging her once more.

* * *

Elsa and I managed to get back to the hotel for the evening. Olaf had already called Elsa's parents that we wouldn't staying. Jack must've known based on what Elsa texted him.

And because we were both exhausted to the max, instead of going out, we ordered room service.

Dinner was peaceful and especially delicious after working this hard.

"This is peaceful," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, front against her back. I stared out to the loud, buzzing Las Vegas, Elsa smiling beside me, twirling her glass of red wine in her hand.

I took her glass of wine and sipped.

She turned around. "Let's get you to bed."

I pouted. "Already?"

"We're going to bed. You'll need to save that energy of yours for later," she said, bopping my nose. I waved her fingers away from me, looking confused.

"Later? What later?"

She walked passed me to her bedroom. "You'll see. Come."

It was in the middle of the night at about 2AM when I felt myself getting nudged at.

"Anna... Anna, wake up," someone whispered.

I groaned, stuffing my head through the fluffiness of the pillow.

It was quiet for a while. "The sky's awake."

Still, I didn't answer. There was a shaking sigh.

"Anna... do you want to build a snowman?"

Slowly, I managed to open my eyes from all the ruckus. I found Elsa sitting on top of me... all dressed up. What?

With a smile, she got off of me and started throwing clothes at me. _What the hell?!_

"Wait... what?" I slurred, rubbing my eyes as the lights turned on. I hissed at the brightness, seeing Elsa leaning against the god damn wall.

"Get dressed," she said. "I have a meeting."

I was confused. "A meeting? Who the hell has a meeting in the middle of... I don't know, night?"

She shrugged. "It's... more like a party with some friends. You might want to come."

Huh. A party.

"You're not wearing a dress?" I asked. She looked down to her body, crossing her arms and legs.

"I'd love to, but... I decided against wearing it," she replied and walked to the door. "I'll wait for you downstairs. You are coming, yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Now that you've woke me up, yes I am."

Elsa smiled gladly and proudly. "Well then, take your time to get yourself ready, Miss Smith. I will see you downstairs."

With that, she left, heels clicking and echoing through the room.

"Yes... ma'am..." I mumbled, listening to the door close and lock with a beep.

* * *

The engine rumbled loudly, waking up the quiet streets of Las Vegas and my mouth was gapped open.

A blue Lamborghini Gallardo stood in front of me as I got out of the hotel.

"What the..." I whispered to myself.

Elsa rolled the passenger window down, looking out. The engine continued to rumble.

"Coming, babe?" she asked, opening the door for me.

With a questioning look, I got in. With no hesitation, of course.

And once I got in, I immediate turned to Elsa. "How did you—"

"I told Olaf to bring it to me," she interrupted.

"What, in the middle of the night from your parents' home to here?"

"Right before we had dinner." She leaned over to me, grabbed the seatbelt and fastened it tightly around me. With a relaxed sigh, she adjusted her seat back, and the gear. "Ready?"

And before I could even answer, we zoomed off.

_Holy shit! Slow down!_

And she was taking her eyes off the road, just to admire the way the dress was tightly wrapped around my body. "Well, don't you look sexy," she said.

"Eyes! On! The! Road!" I shouted. She laughed, ignoring me and pressed her hand on my thigh, squeezing. I gasped, unable to bring myself up to push her away.

"Elsa!"

"Shh, babe, it's alright."

_No it's not! The fuck, woman?!_

It didn't take long until she screeched to a stop in front of club, dark and probably even moist and hot in there.

She got out, opening the door for me like any girlfriend would.

"Tie," I said. She looked down, but I was already trying to fix her up properly. She thanked me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Miss Snow! May I take this pleasure to park your car?" a man in a tux said, bowing in front of us.

She threw her keys to him, taking my hand. And suddenly she dabbed a finger against his chest. Her eyes were cold, serious and dangerous. "You land one tiny scratch on her, you're dead, got it?" she whispered.

"Y-Yes ma'am. H-Have fun, Miss."

"I will," she smiled, arm quickly wrapped around my waist and we walked in.

Loud music filled our ears drums, heartbeat matching the beat of it. Crowds of people were dancing, yelling at one another, drinking and even gambling. People losing, cried with agony and people winning were shouting, taking shots if they were being chanted to.

"People know you here? They're all calling your name and looking at us..." I whispered to her. I felt myself blush from her touch and the look people were giving us.

She smiled, "Most of them. Let's go to our area."

And she led us to the top where we could see everyone dancing and grinding. Nobody was back here, except for us. Maybe this was for VIPs.

"I have to talk to people later, but let's relax first. Drink?" she asked.

I took a flute of champagne and cheered.

I sat next to her, leaning over to her so that she was hugging me. I spotted the DJ across from the other balcony, bouncing to the beat. I stayed by her side of a while, drinking as much as I could.

"Hey..." I sat up, gulping the rest of my drink. "Wanna dance?"

She laughed. "Anna, I can't dance—"

I groaned, a bit annoyed by now. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me, you've said that to your singing too." I quickly got up and took her hand, dragging her up. "Let's dance!"

And before she could even respond, I dragged her down to the crowded dance floor.

"Anna..." she chuckled.

"Come on!" I was too hyper for this—drunk, maybe?

I started bouncing up and down, hands up in the air and going through my hair and having as much fun as I could ever have. She watched me, frozen in place as she watched my hips sway left to right. My bare legs, of course, were distracting her again.

I took her tie, pulling her towards me. "You're not going to dance with me?" I asked, whispering, hoping that it'd get her to move. She stayed silent, and slowly, she kissed my ear, a snicker perking up.

"I'd prefer watching you move like that again," she insisted but her hands were already grabbing a handful of my ass, squeezing every now and then. I pressed myself against her, arms trailing down to her waist.

"No, I want to see _you _move," I demanded and suddenly she turned me around, her front against my back, arms around my waist and I could feel her moving. My heart skipped, feeling her breath on my neck, lips on my skin and her hips... she was swaying her hips.

"You don't get to see me dance, I'll let you feel it," she whispered. She trailed her hands down my legs as she moved us, swaying us left and right. I sighed, adoring the feeling of her on me. And before I knew it, I was grinding myself against her, giving her the perfect view of my body.

_And I'm dancing with a devil..._

"Miss Smith, grinding?" She raised her eyebrows, entertained by the way I moved for a while. She seemed hypnotized by my movements, the closeness we were having, the contact I was making with her. It was getting hot in here.

I smiled, wickedly, letting myself sway my hips for her reaction. I wanted to swoon her. "You love it."

I turned to wrap my arms around her waist, pressing myself against her. The crowded place could be an excuse.

She kissed my lips, sweetly, shivering when I gave a little flick of a finger on the back of her ear. "I do babe. But... I think I should give you some time alone, yes?" Elsa was looking way past me, waving.

I turned around, seeing a group of grown men in suits and women in hot, tight skirts, raising their drinks up to her.

"Your friends?" I asked.

"You can say that."

I smiled, kissing her lips. "I'll go grab a drink then. I'll see you later, Miss Snow."

"I'll catch you later too. I love you." With one last kiss on my forehead, she left to her group. I sighed, going to the bar and sat there.

"Something strong please."

"Yes ma'am." The bartender gave me a rock glass full of ice and scotch. I smiled, thanking him. I took a sip, appreciating the taste in my mouth.

I turned to see Elsa talking—smiling widely even. I wondered if these people were Olaf's friends too. Maybe friends from high school or college.

_She should introduce me!_

I shook that thought away. She was an important person, unlike me. Nobody would care about a girl like me anyway. I took a gulp of the strong alcohol, almost choking.

Well... at least Elsa cared about me. She seemed happy like this—without me. I was a bother to her... a nuisance... a burden, maybe. I took another drink.

"Anna!"

If it wasn't for me, someone that was filled of jealousy, she would've still been with Belle. She could make her happy right, like Tadashi said? I couldn't possibly be the only one who could make her feel like she was a queen of the world.

"Anna!"

But I had to admit... whatever Belle had done to her, to make her this way, I had to thank her. From the way Olaf and Tadashi described her in the past, she seemed much happier, lighter as if she made a promise to be this way for Belle.

"Anna, is that you?!"

I turned to whoever was calling me. All I could see was a crowd of people—and someone's arms waving rapidly in my direction. I squinted.

"Anna! Over here!"

I got up as the man squeezed through the crowd, coming towards me.

"Oops, sorry, excuse me. Come through... sorry... Anna!"

Ah, I could recognize that voice and that red hair anywhere.

"Hans?"


	33. Chapter 33: One Last Night

**Get ready for a roller coaster of emotions. This chapter is going to be a bitch.**

* * *

"Anna!"

"Hans?"

With a huge smile across his cheeks, he looked at me up and down, hands by my arms. He'd grown taller. And older.

"Anna, wow, is it really you?" he asked.

And without even answer his stupid question, I hugged him tightly, jumping up and down along with him. "You're so tall!" I exclaimed randomly. "You've always been tall, but whatever!"

He chuckled, pulling away from our hug. "I missed you, Anna."

Now that was sweet of him. "I missed you too, Little Redhead."

Hans started flushing. "H-Hey, quite calling me that!"

"What, you've never said that when I was back in New York."

He rolled his eyes. "That's because since your cousin's always calling me that, I'm getting kind of sick of it. Stop please?"

"I'll consider it... Little Redhead."

"Oh, come on!" he groaned. "I didn't come here to get myself made fun of by my best friend, you know?"

But seriously, he was fun to tease and I really just missed that reaction he would always get. His flustered face was just adorable.

I sighed. "It's been four years since I've last seen you," I said, leaning against the counter. He quickly ordered a drink, smiling with that gentle smile I would recognize at any time.

He stared at me, taking a sip of his drink. "How's college?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Just so you know, I graduated half a year ago."

He choked. "Oh shit... sorry, Anna. I-I didn't know! Shoot, I'm an idiot... I could've came here earlier just to see you."

"Ma and Pa never told you?"

He shrugged, scratching his head. "I... don't know. I supposed they did, but I guess I was busy with meetings and stuff at that time."

"Ooh, CEO working hard, huh?" I chuckled, sipping on my alcohol.

"I have to," he said. "Father would kill me, if I don't."

"Your brothers?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere out there. Busy obviously."

"They don't come home often do they?" I asked. I wasn't as close to his brothers as I was with him. Hans was a protective kind of person. He probably didn't want me to learn things from them. But... I was only an innocent little girl back then.

He seemed like he was missing a piece of himself the more I looked and talked to him. Hans's smile especially.

"They come home every once in a while," he told me and took a huge gulp. He turned to take a good look at me. "Mother and Father miss you, you know? They've been bugging me to go see how you've been doing." He chortled happily and I brightened up. "Seems like you've been doing better than good."

Oh, he didn't need to know how my life had turned to a sharp turn.

"I am actually," I replied, nudging him as he laughed with me.

"Well then cheers to our happy, wonderful life." He clicked his glass with mine.

Hans and I continued to talk and drink repeatedly until I wasn't able to recognize what was left or right. Oh, and we managed to exchange numbers. Elsa seemed like she was still talking—perhaps gambling a little too. Oh well, at least we were both having our own fun.

We decided to go out for a walk and get some fresh air.

"You know," I began slurring. I tapped a finger against his chest. "You've always been so nice to me since what, middle school or something... why?"

He laughed, arm around my shoulder. "What, guys can't be nice to girls?"

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. "Not all the time! You can't just keep giving me lunch money when I'm desperate and say that I can keep it. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He put his hands up. "The reason why I keep giving you money because you look so... I don't know, depressed and poor?"

"I'm. Not. Poor!" I shouted, punching his arms repeatedly. He just laughed as I continued my half-ass assault.

He tried to put his arm around me again, but I pushed him off— and with too much force, I was tipping over, gasping when I couldn't stand straight anymore. Hans was quick enough to bring his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I blinked, confused of what just happened, how I got into her arms, listening to his heart beat.

His chest rumbled as he let out a happy chortle.

It was getting hot.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, slowly pushing me apart from him. He held onto me and his smile was sweet and pretty nostalgic. It was as young and as bright as ever, the same since I'd met him. I cleared my throat, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind my ear.

"Y-Yeah, I uh... I'm fine," I said. He didn't seem too convinced and frowned.

"Four years and you're still the same old clumsy Anna I know."

I shrugged. "People don't like to change, you know—"

I flushed as he fingered my hands up and over my head, his forehead meeting mine. "I—I..." I was speechless. And I was looking into his green eyes, unmoved.

"You've been drinking a lot haven't you?" he said. "You're really red... too..." Oh no. His eyes met mine and I stopped breathing, looking deep into him. He was searching, green eyes wandering up and down. I felt his breath on me, the warmth of his hands around me. He was staring down to my lips, wet as I was licking and chewing them.

"Anna..."

I couldn't speak, unable to break myself away from this silence. He let his hand down from my hair, caressing my jaw. I wanted to get away from him. He wasn't who I wanted. I needed Elsa... I needed her to be close to me... to save me...

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered. And I let him close in slowly, my eyes fluttering close with his—

And suddenly I was pulled away from him. Arms of someone else were holding my waists tightly and a flash of blonde and ocean blue caught my eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Oh no.

I looked to see Elsa' flaring blue eyes on Hans and I could see the veins on her neck and the darkness of her cold eyes burning through his soul. She had a deathly grip on me and I couldn't help but flinch at her piercing nails on my red skin.

"W-What—"

Hans was interrupted with Elsa's backhand coming across his cheek, marks immediately appearing on his freckled skin. I wondered if the whole street could hear the crack of that slap. I was scared for Elsa... for Hans.

Elsa immediately turned to me and I could already feel the heat of her anger surging higher and higher. She didn't talk. She was disappointed, angered and I felt drunkenly ashamed of myself. Maybe she'd know how I felt months ago.

She turned back to Hans. He was scared but I could not help him. "Don't fucking touch my girl," she ordered, tone sturdy and quiet, trembling angrily at the sight of us. He seemed to get it right away, licking the corner of his lips. He bled. I hoped she didn't break any of his teeth.

Elsa lowered her hand, taking my hand in hers and I was feeling the guilt surging. She was holding it tightly, shaking like a leaf. I squeezed her, apologizing over and over with my eyes.

And she growled lowly when Hans didn't answer. He was shocked of course.

"Do you hear me?!" she yelled and I gasped at the loudness of her voice, the tears she had in her pupil.

"Elsa!" I shouted as she started bringing herself to him and he was backing away like a frightened puppy. I tightened my hand around her, restraining her body. "Elsa, stop it!"

And she stopped at my words, breath heavy and loud. He didn't seem as scared... but more as if he was surprised. In a confused way, that is.

"Wait... Elsa?"

She glared at him and I scared that she was going to pounce up on him again.

"Elsa Snow...? No way... I thought you were..."

Elsa frowned even more, tilting her head in curiosity. She closed her eyes and let out a long, tired breath—

Holy shit! I yelped as she turned around and bent down so that she was hoisting me over my shoulder suddenly and easily. "W-What—Elsa!"

She didn't speak as she walked, arms holding my waist tightly and around the back of my knees. Hans was just as shocked as me as we just stared at each other, mouth wide opened as we grew further and further apart. I turned back to glare at the unbelievable blonde.

"E-Elsa, put me down!" I shouted, pounding her back upside down.

She didn't respond and that was scary. Even scarier when she wasn't shaking anymore, not caring if I was hitting her or not. Pretty sure I wasn't even trying to hit her hard.

I sighed and groaned. "Elsa... put me— ah!" She spanked me!

"Don't you dare to talk to me," she ordered. Okay she really was angry. But I wouldn't blame her. I groaned, grabbing the back of her shirt to hold on.

"W-We didn't do what you— Elsa!" She did it again, harder this time.

"And don't you dare make an excuse," she hissed lowly.

I gave up and decided to stay quiet like how she wanted me to. We even had to wait for the car where people were all staring at us! She didn't even care as if she was just carrying a piece of luggage.

"He's just a friend..." I tried convincing. Still, this stubborn... _jealous_ girl just wouldn't hear me out. She still wouldn't say anything as she put me in the car. I gasped as she slammed my door shut. I was suddenly glad that I wasn't dead by now.

I crossed my arms as I let her buckled me up. I glared at her in hopes that she would glare back. It was to break the awkwardness after all. She didn't. We were accompanied by quietness in the car and the rumbling of the engine instead.

"What's his name?" she suddenly asked me as we slowly drove off to the empty streets. I could already hear the morning chirps of birds. I could still smell the scent of alcohol around us, wishing that the fresh morning air would take over.

"Hans. Why? Oh no, you're not going to send some people to spy on him right?"

She stayed quiet for the rest of the way, showing no sign of anger. Just plain fucking bitterness and jealousy.

"You're jealous?" I asked, smiling slightly. I loved it when she was like this. It was always cute to see her this way.

"You're drunk," she replied. I crossed my arms, raising my eyebrows. I had to hold back my laughter from her avoidance. I tried grabbing her hand, wanting to kiss her, but I was nudged away harshly. Blue eyes glared back at me in silence and she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

_Well, that's the first. _

Elsa was never the type of girl to push away my affection!

I chewed on my lips, enjoying the view of her swearing severely below her breath. Did she think that I wouldn't hear a single peep? I must've crossed the line—but oh, blame the drunk Anna instead.

"Miss Snow, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I breathed. She stopped her mumbling and suddenly I had a feeling of what she wanted. I grinned impossibly big when she quickly made eye contact with me. Oh, yes, I knew what she was thinking. _That's another first._

"You're not going to talk to me?" I asked after a long trail of silence. She turned away from me. I pouted at the stubbornness of this woman. I never thought Elsa would act like this—so childlike and irrational. We didn't kiss! That's all it mattered.

We ended up not talking to one another, glaring when we made eye contact as if we hated each other's guts for a long time. Once we got back to the hotel, Elsa was being even more forceful. She took my hand, squeezing hard as she dragged us up to her place.

She stood against the bedroom door, arms crossed as she watched me struggle taking my heels off. I took a little glimpse, seeing her concentrating—yet distracted eyes directed to my legs. I smirked, getting up and urged my right foot up to the bedside. I pretended to not notice her stares as I slid two thumbs under my black thigh high. Freckle skin slowly uncovered and I thought I heard a little strangled breath. Of course, it wasn't coming from me.

I looked up, seeing her playing with her tie, tugging it like a nuisance. Her tongue was constantly fighting with the dryness of her lips. I got rid of the other thigh high and began to walk up to her.

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling at her unsteady expression. Ah, was it even possible for her to get like this all in one day? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Want me to make it up to you?" I whispered, lips nearing one another as I spoke. I stared at her lips, wanting to kiss her little smile perking up slowly. This was nice.

I felt falling hands slowly wrap around my waists and ending around my back. "You're drunk," she purred.

"Correction, drunk in love, you mean."

She laughed. "Still drunk."

"Then let this drunken girl make it up to a less drunk... more jealous girl," I whispered, kissing the corner of her beautiful lips, claiming her mine.

"I'm not jealous, just so you know," she replied.

I rolled my eyes, earning a little spank on the ass again. I pouted and she frowned playfully. "Then why do you feel the need to ignore me and get all sulky, hm?"

Elsa opened her mouth, but no words seemed to come out. Eyes were now avoiding me, concentrating on the floor. I tilted my head, waiting for an unbelievable answer that she'd always say. So far, with a long silence passing through, I could only hear her huff loudly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Jealousy?" I asked. Please be.

She glared suddenly and I froze, my amusement going downhill. Her cold hand cupped my warm cheek, fingers going through my hair. Her look was stern and I knew, this time she wasn't going to joke around and act intimately now.

"What do you think?" she questioned in a whispering manner.

I couldn't answer her, realizing that she really was serious about me. Of course I wouldn't know what she would be thinking right now but... at the same time, the way she reacted to me was startling and definitely unpredictable. I couldn't see through those tiring, but bright blue eyes of hers. Was Belle able to see through her? I tried not to think about that.

And when I tried to run my fingers through her hair, she stopped me. Her hold on my wrist ached.

"You're mine," she growled. "And nobody ever gets to touch anything that belongs to me."

_Oh god, this possessive demon. _

"Don't make me feel like this again, Miss Smith," she demanded. I felt vulnerable in her hands. "You'll get what you deserve if you do." _Ah... punishment._

"And... what would that be, ma'am?" I asked. I had enough courage to say it, but my pride... I'd already gotten rid of that a long time ago.

She tilted her head, watching my smile hardly perk up.

Her fingers came up to my chin, rubbing softly as she lifted my eyes up to meet hers. I felt charmed from her dark pupil and her sweet, endearing scent. I'd never thought I would say something like this to her—something that couldn't possibly be this bold and would lead to... something so much more intimate.

"It's a secret," she whispered and slowly she brought me into a kiss, hands tenderly cupping my jaw. I hummed with a smile against her lips, loving her tender touch and her sugary scent.

I forced myself to pull away, taking a second to breathe and to admire the beautiful blonde.

"You're cute when you're jealous," I whispered, giggling like a kid.

She rolled her eyes. Rude. "I'm anything but cute, Miss Smith."

"Hm..." I still wouldn't take that for an answer. "You're still jealous, right?"

"I'm _angry_," she replied. "And you're drunk if you haven't noticed yet."

Oh right. Drunk.

"I'm sober enough," I smiled, pressing myself against her. I looked down, fingers playing with her tie and her buttons. "And... I'm going to make it up to you."

I felt her excitement and curiosity, but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"How?" she questioned, head tilting. I kissed her cheek and let go from our warm embrace.

"You'll see. First, why don't you grab a chair and sit. I'm going to shut the lights off."

And now she was intrigued. "What are you doing?"

I shushed her, pressing a finger against her lips. "I'm not telling, Miss Snow. You have your ways and I have mine and I'm not going to tell you anything unless you go sit."

Elsa laughed, quickly fascinated. "Shouldn't _I_ be telling _you_ what to do instead?"

"Shh, you'll like it, I'm sure." With another peck on the cheeks, I pushed her into the middle of the room. I made sure she was sitting down on a chair. She took her jacket off, rolling up her sleeves to her elbow. She looked at me, leaning back against her chair all relaxed with her legs spread. I nodded. Good.

I waved, dimming the lights off. At least the night sky let in enough light into the room, the buildings and cars even flashing more lights in variation of colors. She couldn't see me, only hearing my footsteps descending down the hall and to the living room.

I found myself two speakers planted on both sides of the TV against the wall. Thank god, I sighed.

Elsa must've been extremely patient—or she must've fallen asleep—because I'd just made her wait for half an hour. How was she not calling out for me or coming out of the room?

She must've gotten used to waiting. After all, she was a submissive to Belle. And of course, Elsa probably experienced a lot of waiting in bed... bonded... maybe even denied. I wouldn't know, for sure.

I smirked sneakily as I was in front of the white door, the music starting to play. I flung it open, leaning against the wall. The darkness needed a little time to get used to. Oh, but her expression! Eyes widened and she was speechless.

Swaying hips made ways to her, the shadow copying every move. I danced my way to her, arms coming up to my head and whipping my hair out from my braid. I watched her purr at the little show. And I continued to waltz myself to her. Her eyes followed my swaying hips until I was in front of her, bending over at a 90 degree angle to meet her eyes. I propped my hands on top of her knees, spreading her as I got in between it.

"Liking the view?"

She didn't say anything.

Oh I loved the shocked and yet, excited expression of hers. I started singing along.

"Suspicious minds are talkin'..."

I started gliding my hands to the top of her tie, taking it off as I hummed with the tune. I took both ends of the tie and pulled lightly as I twirled myself around her, circling my body until I was behind. I watched her tilt her head up to look at me, but ignoring her, I slowly put the tie over her eyes, wrapping it tightly around her.

"They don't believe in this love of mine..." I put my arms around her, whispering the lyrics to her. "They don't know what love is..."

I got in front of her slowly, hands still on her body and I watched her bite her lips in anticipation. The tie slid down her neck and two blue orbs blinked open. She couldn't stop that wide grin and that little purr of hers, watching me dance in front of her, body swaying here and there, giving her the most erotic view of me.

Her palm was opened and she was trying to reach out for me—my ass. I frowned at her indecency and slapped her hand away. She wasn't so patient after all.

I shook my finger at her. "No touching."

She raised her eyebrows. I made myself comfortable on her lap, arms wrapping around her neck. Her hand was still raised as she leaned further back on her chair, legs spread open and I leaned in to kiss her pale skin of her neck. I earned an eager growl.

"So we're going to play it this way, hm, Miss Smith?"

I tilted her head up, lips touching. "Yes," I mouthed.

She stared with those dark, hungry eyes as I grinded myself on her lap, making sure that hips were drawing imaginary circles. Fingers were in my hair, auburn waves flowing down my back. I sighed with bliss, pleased with the licking and biting of her lips.

"You're so sexy..." she whispered, obviously enjoying the little show. She tried touching me again, but I quickly took her wrists and placed it on the arm rests.

"And _you're_ so impatient," I replied, giving her the lightest peck on her lips. She tightened her fists on the arm rests, groaning lightly.

And the longer I continued to dance, the bolder I got, the more she wanted to touch.

I got up from her lap, turning my back to her. She was curious, yet so defeated. I looked back, fingers sensually going around my front to my back. I felt the zipper to my dress. I smirked.

Her eyes ran up and down my body. And she leaned in, watching my ass sway in front of her. She laughed lightly when I sing-songed her name.

She nodded to me and the dress, elbows propped on top of her knees. "Come on, take it off," she mouthed. I obeyed as I turned to stare at the wall, sliding the zipper down in an insanely slow motion. Of course, she didn't want that, but—

I stopped when I heard a little groan from her. I glared at her and quickly zip my dress back up. She didn't know how to react, astounded by my resistance.

"I shouldn't hear a single complaint, Miss Snow," I said. Her lips quickly sealed, hands gripping on her knees.

"What's the magic word?" I asked, surprised but sturdy to see her eyebrows frown with unfairness. And her pout! Cute.

I giggled inwardly, letting her pout as long as she wanted. I didn't have to undress for her then. Slowly, I glided my hands down to my legs and under my dress. She stared, watching my thumbs hooked at both sides of my panties. I wiggled my hips, pulling the offending cloth down my legs.

She purred, trying to lean in to get a better look. She rolled her sleeves up, unbuttoning a few of her buttons of her shirt. Maybe it was too hot in here for her.

"Magic word, Miss Snow," I smiled, teasingly.

"Please..." I shivered, hearing this wonderful word tremble out of her lips.

I decided to go deeper to see how much she could take. "P-Please what?"

Her eyes trailed up from my back to my eyes and I watched it fog in desire. I grinned evilly, wanting to hear her beg for once. I wanted see a much vulnerable side of hers. I traced the lines of my back with my fingers, front against the wall as I shook my hips in front of her sensually.

She licked her lips, blue eyes not knowing where to look, fingers not knowing where to touch. Elsa was speechless, eyes blank and longing for a body to be on top of her. "Please... strip."

With that, I began unzipping the dress down until I was streak naked in front of her.

I wiggled the dress down to the floor, palms covering my breasts and I turned to face her. I walked up to her, making myself comfortable on her lap. Elsa was controlled, never touching me anywhere.

She leaned back against her seat, looking up into my bold eyes. Her hands were still by her side. Good girl.

"Liking the show?" I breathed.

"I'd like it even more if I get to touch you."

"Hm..." I looked down, loving the sight of seeing her pale skin from her neck down. I let my finger tips glide down her neck. I gulped, wanting to kiss that paleness of hers, sprinkling with red and affection. "You can touch—"

And with that, she grabbed my wrist and my ass. I gasped at the hurried lips of hers on mine, her soft tongue was forceful but I let this hungry beast in. Without much say, she growled, teeth pressing against my hot skin. She was grinding against me, hips rolling and I groaned at her touch and move.

I lifted my head up, hissing affectionately at her proud little bites.

"Elsa..." I sighed and I could feel her mesmerized eyes on me. And suddenly, I was lifted up by my ass with a little grunt. She continued to kiss me. She didn't even care if she was making such absurd noises on my skin. She sat down on the mattress and I was laid across on her lap on my stomach—wait, what?

I blinked, turning around to see Elsa's glaring eyes looking down on me. I could feel a palm circling on my ass, another pressed down on my bare back.

"W-What—"

_Smack. _

I gasped, arching my back as I took a handful of blanket under me.

"That's one," she said. I was shaking at the sting on my ass. It hurt more than ever. "You're getting 10. Now count."

_Smack. _

I didn't even get to respond!

"Count!" she shouted.

"T-Two!" I counted and she continued to smack, each one getting harder and harder every time.

_Smack. _

"Three!"

_Smack. _

"Four!"

"Maybe this will teach you not to make me feel like this again," she growled with one last smack and a little whimper. I was huffing and puffing, tear jerking and I was exhausted. Her hand began to soothe me down, coldness taking over the hotness of the spanks.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... ma'am."

With a small 'okay' from her after a second of silence, she slowly lifted me up so that I could sit up on her lap.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, kissing my neck as I leaned against her warmth. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes, hugging her as she hugged me tightly, whispering soothing words to me. I hummed at the warm feeling of her kisses, the cool feeling of her fingers.

She laid me down on the bed, her body covering mine. I opened my eyes to see her hovering above me. My arms were above my head once again, her left hand tight around my wrists. I breathed and the excitement in me was sky rocketing. I stood my ground. My skin crawled restlessly as she closed in. I could feel her breathing tickling my sensitive neck as we stared into each other's soul. Hers was as hard as a rock. Unbreakable. Unreachable.

_What is she thinking? _

I was back into running in a full round of infinite circles again.

And her lips were soft and smooth, kissing me as if it was the first time. The sweetness and tenderness was overwhelming. I didn't want it to end as later on, I was going to have it rougher.

She smiled, thumb tenderly caressing my wet lips. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be back."

_It's not like I have a choice._

I watched her leave, her presence and touch still lingering on me. I was able to relax, sighing for a reason that I clearly knew of. I was going to be restricted from touching, seeing, maybe even hearing or tasting. Why I continued to do this, I did not understand. Yes, this was a pleasurable experience for me. It was a curing experience for her. But whatever we had between us... whatever she would do to me, it had me wondering—questioning.

_Is there something wrong with me? _

My arms were growing tired, but my anticipation kept me going. The music fading away and I knew she was going to come back now. This quick, already? I began to tense, wondering what she'd plan on doing to me this time.

And when she came back, in her hands were a black silky blindfold, a cuff... a vibrator... and a strap on...

I felt my cheeks redden and began to sweat at the view of her only in her shirt. "U-Um..." I coughed, maybe to get rid of the embarrassment.

She looked down to her hand and like these were just normal toys for her, she shrugged. "I'm in a gentle mood today." Gentle!

_Not expecting that, Miss Snow. _

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and I could feel her climbing up to the bed, her legs by my sides.

"Do you remember our safe word?"

I thought about it for a second. Ah.

"S-Snowflake?"

I sensed a smile. She patted my head and kissed my forehead.

"Good girl."

She took her time, getting my wrists secure and filling my eyes with darkness.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "Too tight?"

I shook my head.

"Is there anything that bothers you?" How could she be so caring at this time?

"That... you're... acting all gentle?" Because she was never really that person to be gentle in bed, right?

"I'm trying to make you feel comfortable for what we are doing," she sighed with worries. I felt her hand going through my hair and I smiled, grateful for her care for me. But I knew I would feel comfortable with her. "You'll be fine," she said, kissing my forehead. We were okay.

My heart was beating quickly, wondering what she'd do to me next with her lips disappearing from me and just lingering warmth remained. My fingers were in a fists—I felt her hand.

"Babe... relax," she whispered. I slowly relaxed, realizing I was breathing too hard. I turned to her voice, whimpering silently for her.

"Elsa..."

She shushed me with a tender kiss on my lips, her arms slowly wrapped around my body. And slowly she proceeded down to my neck. I hummed, feeling her tongue against my hot skin, teeth marking me as hers as she bit. The image of her, blue eyes watching me getting overwhelmed just from her on top of me, just from her ravaging me with just her lips... it was too much—

Ah shit!

I gasped, feeling her sink her teeth down, marking me red. I tugged onto the cuffs involuntarily at her harshness. My skin stung as she scratched my sides and I groaned, feeling her tongue circling. I was getting hotter and I couldn't contain myself back from my whines. I bit my lips, hoping that it'd help.

"Mine..." she breathed against my hot skin. My ears tingled and my muscles tensed, hearing that one word. I loved it. Every part of her.

"Everything..." she whispered. Elsa was descending down, staring down at me like I just a lonely peasant to her.

I sucked in my stomach as I felt the tip of her beautiful, blonde braid brushing down on me. I huffed and puffed, anticipating her trailing lips.

"E-Elsa..." I cried softly. Her breathing was soft against the top of my chest and her hands were trailing down to take a handful of my ass. "You're mine..." She squeezed, making sure that I was really paying attention to her words. Oh no, I wasn't. With my hands like this, my eyes restricted from sight, and my body all helpless for her, it was most obvious that I was hers.

My nipple hardened at her cold breath and I couldn't figure if she was trying to tease me. Fingers trailed up from my side like a piece of feather. I could barely feel it until it grasped tightly and very much harshly on my breast.

Elsa wouldn't even let my respond with a proper, satisfying moan as she took a nipple in her mouth and fuck! I was choking for air, crying out her name like it would somehow take me to heaven. Her tongue danced around, her teeth assaulting me and I couldn't help but to thresh below her.

She held me tightly. The cuff was loudly clinking as I jerked in her arms.

"Hah... E-Elsa... p-please..."

With a small pop, I felt cold air replacing her wonderful lips.

"Please what?" she asked, resting her chin in between my chest. My throat went dry and I knew she was trying to get me from what I did before. I was suddenly hearing little vibrations. I twitched, feeling the small vibrations climbing up from my knee and up to my inner thigh, running along my skin in circles. My muscles tightened up and it was coming closer and closer to the source of my wetness.

It stopped.

"Please what?" she asked again. I whimpered, pressing my face against my arm. She continued to kiss my body until I could feel her breath between my spread legs.

"Miss Smith?" she breathed and I sighed, feeling cold breath kissing my thighs and through my throbbing sex. And with two hands caressing my thighs softly—teasing me as it was way too close to my core, but never touching it—I couldn't close my legs. I took in a sharp breath, feeling her lips and tongue at work on my thighs.

"I'm waiting..." she husked out. Screw it!

"Please... touch me..." I sighed and I could feel my body heating up.

Elsa chuckled/

I hummed, shivering when I felt a finger gliding down my sex. "Oh g-god..." I moaned, suddenly feeling her tongue sliding up against my wetness. It found its target—my weak spot—and she began to suck and lick, tongue leaving me wanting more. I gasped hard, crying out incoherent words. And I was tugging against the cuffs like I was holding trying to hold on to my dear life. It was nearly impossible. It was irritating!

The image of her merely smirking sneakily at me was unwelcoming and I tried getting rid of the thought. She seemed proud of herself. I sensed a part of her was lost—lonely for a second, but I chose to ignore it.

Without a word and with a final kiss against my clit, she pulled away. I was left unsatisfied. I was already beginning to feel the pressure building up too!

I sighed, taking in sharp breaths and trying to calm my excited heart. Whatever she was doing, she was off the mattress, I figured. And just as she was off, she came back. A feeling of uneasiness seemed to creep into me. Ah, but her warm body on me, arms cradling me overtook that feeling.

Frowning now. Something uncomfortable was pressing between my legs.

"E-Elsa..."

Her fingers ran through my hair, catching every bit of sweat she could find. My lips trembled, wanting to ask her what she was going to do. But no, it wouldn't be as exciting if I did.

"Stop me if it hurts too much," she whispered. "I promise I'll stop."

And with another comforting kiss that I gladly returned. I immediately jerked right after, feeling pain surging inside of me, feeling a hand by my side and another pressed down on my abdomen. Her strap on!

I bit my lips, trying to contain my whimpers and cries as she tried to pry me open quickly. I didn't want her to stop. But with me crying out like that, she did.

"Anna..." Her voice quivered and I knew she was ready to pull out any seconds now.

"D-Don't!" I huffed. If only I could see her. If only she could see me. But I knew how worried she seemed. "K-Keep going..." I gave out an unconvincing smile. "We've done this before... right? Let's continue."

Elsa hesitated. I wouldn't pressure her if she didn't want to do it. Now, it seemed like I was the one who should be in control, not her. I managed a shaking laugh in my mind.

Maybe she was trying to get comfortable now? She was taking her time. That's fine with me.

Her fingers were tantalizing. I couldn't figure if she just wanted to hold me down or if she wanted to hug me. No, I should focus more on her emotions first.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll be gentle—"

"No."

She seemed confused. "No?"

"Just... be yourself. I'll be okay."

I hoped I convinced her somehow. "Please." Maybe pleading for her would convince her. She was the dominant, after all—a little begging wouldn't hurt, yes?

Seconds of silence passed but it really felt like decades had gone by.

"Fine," she rasped, voice deep and husky. I froze, my breathing stopped and all my sense were numbed except from the sense of touch. Her hands were running down my thighs, nails marking me red. My knees were spread open even more with just a little bit of force. It was starting to hurt a little, but what did I care—

_Smack!_

"Ugh!" I groaned as a loud smack came down from my thigh.

"Turn and get on all fours. I'll be back and don't make a squeak before I come back, understand?"

"Y-Yes..."

_Smack!_

_Oh fuck..._

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am!" I cried and slowly, along with the stinging pain, I got on all fours. The bed creaked and I was left alone like this, all vulnerable like a stray animal with no one who cared for it. But this... God, this was what I wanted to see—no, to feel. So badly. This excitement... this feeling I was getting with my heart racing like this... the pain that was meant for pleasure... yes! I grinned at the thought and the savoring sensation of a palm smacking down on my red, hot skin.

_And I better not regret this. _

Minutes passed and she still wasn't back yet. Behind my blinds, I rolled my eyes. Oh she was enjoying leaving me like this with nothing but my arousal, alright. But I wasn't giving up even if my elbows felt like hell right now.

"Good girls get what they deserve."

_Ah, the devil is back. _

"Are you one?" she asked, footsteps coming to my side. I stayed still. "And do you deserve a reward?" I sighed, feeling cold fingers caressing my cheek down to hold my chin. She forced my head up abruptly, chuckling like a real devil.

"Elsa..."

"What did I tell you about calling my name...?" she whispered. Her breath, cold and minty, I could feel. She must be really near. I swallowed dryly and tingles were spreading out to my body.

"Mistress..." I breathed. She rewarded me with a kiss. Just what I wanted.

Soon enough, she was gone, away from me and to whatever she had ready for me. Water was dripping from what I could tell. The vibration again? I frowned. Ice—?

"Oh god—"

I gasped, shivering when I felt a piece of ice pressed on my back and slowly, gliding down the middle of it. She hadn't said another word and I wondered what she was thinking right now.

_The things you do to me, Miss Snow. _

I bit my lips, gnawing it until it was thought to be bleed. I couldn't take her ice, cold play. It was a torture for me, but a pleasure for her as she watched me whither in her hands, watching me moan for her mistress. She was drawing, maybe even writing a love note for me on my back, but I couldn't possibly have cared for that. The tease was overwhelming, fogging my head with needs to beg.

Oh, I could beg for her. What would she say?

The ice was gone from my back immediately. Relief!

"Lie down on your back."

I did as she was told immediately, groaning silently at the aching of my back and arms. And soon, arms were by my sides. She kissed me once, nice and small. I could feel her smile. Maybe she still wanted to keep herself in a more tender side—

Cold!

"Ah..." I hummed, feeling the coldness against my neck and I felt relief when it didn't stay there for long.

She held my arms up as she went down to my heaving chest and the ice suddenly disappeared. I gulped when she stopped there. Oh no, was she going to—

A hand quickly cupped my breast and her breath breezing against it—fuck! I pressed my face against the pillow, feeling her tongue swirling around my nipple with a mixture of the ice pressed down against it. Between my legs, the throbbing intensified and I wanted her even more—more than ever.

"G-God... Hah... ah... S-Shit..." I whimpered.

_Smack!_

"Ah!" Fuck, my thigh.

And with a pop, she let go of my hardened bud, feeling the ice slide of my skin. "Good girls don't swear," she whispered, palm pressing against the reddened spot. At least she was trying to soothe out the pain too. I sighed, loving the gentle coldness of her skin on mine. I'd thank her someday.

"I expect you to be one," she said.

"Y-Yes... ma'am." Important question. "A-Are you..." I gulped. I sweated. "Are you going to punish... me?"

She took her time wondering about it.

"We'll see." She smiled, kissing the top of my chest. Elsa—my Mistress continued down, lips and nose trailing against my skin and I could not help but moan at the feeling of her breathe and skin warming my body up—the thought of having her lips worship me. The eyes of hers were animal-like and she was a beast as she got between my legs quickly.

I suppressed a giggle when she had to spread my legs with a cute little grunt. But oh no, she wasn't cute. She was my dominant, my control freak.

Ah, again. I smiled, feeling the tip of her strap on moving up and down my sex, gathering as much wetness as possible. I could tell from that playful chuckle, I was more than enough wet. I flushed, feeling embarrassed. She was proud, I knew.

My heart continued to pound even faster, feeling her grabbing the back of my knee and pulling me forward to her. _Oh shit..._

I took a sharp breath. The tip was already going in and there was no way in hell I could silence my moans and groans for her. And suddenly, with all her might, she thrust in. "OH GODS—" I cried, taking a handful of blankets below me, head pulled back at the feeling of being so full all of the sudden, my walls getting assaulted with a foreign object. There were no warnings! But she didn't seem to care this time.

She ran circles on my arched stomach and pressed me down, holding me captive. At least, she was slowly rocking her hips in and down as slowly as possible so that I could get used to the feeling. Her expression was tight, I knew. Was I worrying her? No, I shouldn't be. Her movement was getting faster and my moans were getting louder. She was constantly pressing against my sweet spot after all.

"Ah... oh p-please... E-Elsa—"

_Smack!_

"Mistress!" I gasped, groaning loudly. Whether if it was a good way or a bad way, I could never tell. Oh fuck! She was going faster in and out, in and out. The sound of her pounding against me and the grunts she was making... I could feel myself tightening around her.

"O-Oh god—" I cried, whimpering loudly when I felt constant vibrations pressed down on my clit. She was going to use the vibrator on me now?! I could not believe her. At this point, I was going to come any second now.

"Why are you with that guy?" she asked. I moaned in response, body shaking involuntarily below her.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Elsa pressed the vibrator harder on me. "Answer me."

I answered her with a sharp take of breath, my heart bursting for her. How much longer could I possibly hold myself together? Not too long. I felt a surge of shiver spreading through my body.

"You're mine. I'm not sharing you with anyone," she growled. "You belong to me. Got that?"

"Yes!" Hers. I was all for her. Hans and I were anything but what Elsa and I meant to be.

"Nobody get to fuck you like this. Only I do."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And just like that, with a silent scream and the jerking of my body, I came. I was forced to grab anything I could—anything that I could reach for with my arms confined like this. I didn't even realize Elsa was embracing me into a tight hug, kissing my neck sweetly as she held me down. She was ensuring me, comforting me as I came down to a closure.

My heart was pounding quickly and it was hard to control my breathing. I groaned as she slowly pulled out from me and the vibrator was off of me.

"You're okay..." she whispered, caressing my cheeks, kissing my skin. I felt her fingers fumbling at the back of my head. She took my blinds off, immediately seeing tears staining my redden eyes and warm cheeks. I felt guilty and nauseating when I knew her heart was heavy after doing this.

"Elsa..." I cried and of course, she brought me into a tight hug after. Sweet, wonderful words were spewing out of her lips. Elsa patted my head, kissed my lips, and caressed the places that she had spanked hard. My skin felt like it was getting torn into pieces. I managed a smile after a while. With her hugging me and drawing circles on my back, I could just go to sleep.

We were quiet, enjoying each other's presence. She lied beside me, stroking my hair slowly and tenderly. And yet... she still wouldn't let me touch her. I was left in the dust. Why was that? Was she afraid of the love I had for her? I shook my head. _No, I don't want to think about that now. _

I decided to approach her with caution. Her eyes were glimmering down when I looked up. Her smile was gentle.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Screw this. I took a deep breath of courage.

"I want to touch you. Please."

She sighed and I knew where this was headed. "Anna—"

"I want you to let me in. I want to see all of you. Like how you let Belle."

"You can't—"

"Why am I treated so differently?"

"You aren't." Her words tore me.

And I wasn't Belle, that's for sure. She was the only person that I knew of who could make her feel safe and sane, the only person that Elsa had let in comfortably. Elsa felt joy with her—perhaps even with me. Belle was her joy... perhaps, I wasn't.

I wasn't different. Bullshit.

"Then please... let me touch you... take care of you..." I pleaded. My eyes screamed for her to let me in and I feared that she was going to escape. She was searching for mercy, but I shouldn't give her that. She had enough. I had enough.

She took a deep breath and slowly, her fingers were sliding off from our warmth. And with a blink, she was taking my cuffs off. Her eyes were kept on me, fingers sliding down my arms when it was off.

Rubbing my wrists, I sat up and I found my body between her legs as she sat in front of me. What was she thinking, looking at me with such bitter, blank eyes? My heart tightened little by little. She was looking down to my stomach now, shaking fingers slowly coming up to unbutton her shirt.

And slowly, I let my hands glide up to her legs. She flinched when I pressed my palm down, but she continued. I watched her, encouraged her with care. One last button and her shirt slowly flowed down from her arms and back.

Her skin was as pale as snow... smoother than a glass of wine... And her curves... it was all too beautiful—Her right shoulder caught my attention. It was a black snowflake tattoo and underneath... there was a scar. Way too big for her size as it extended down to her back. Way too ugly for her beauty.

Her hand came up to her shoulder, barely covering anything.

And her eyes... they were screaming. Vulnerable. Helpless. Hopeless.

I had her lie down. And when she did, her beauty was overwhelming. She looked fragile.

This was the first time I'd been on top of her, looking down on her with love and desire. It must've been hard for her not to cover herself up.

"Anna..." she whispered. I smiled, lowering myself so that I was covering her body with mine. She took a deep breath, lips biting as if this was painful.

She let me kiss her lips and I took her hand away from her shoulder. The kiss was light, filled with care and I was pouring in anything that could make her feel safe into just one kiss. I felt tears. And slowly, I made my way down to her neck, pouring all of my affections for her. She was whimpering, begging. I opened my eyes when a droplet of tear landed on my cheek. I continued on, pressing my tongue on her skin until I was already by her shoulder. I felt her fingers on my arm, nails pinching harshly against my skin. I didn't care and continued on, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder.

She was crying loudly, trying to push me away with all her might. Her back arched, giving me an advantage to hold her still.

"Anna... Please..." she sobbed, her head turning away from me. She bit her lips, covering her tearful eyes with an arm. I held her still, trailing my lips on that scar of hers down. And she was twitching, trying to get me away from her. I couldn't feel her pushes. Was she feeling this exposed that she was weak? I pitied her, cared for her. I was sorry.

I couldn't ignore her cries. This was torture for her. What had she done to herself?

I kissed the top of heaving chest, tongue licking down until it met with a hardened nub. I couldn't figure if she was still crying. She grabbed my hair, pulling hard. Good.

I gave the other nipple the same treatment, taking the other one in my palm. She was beautiful and yet, just seeing her like this had to be the ugliest sight ever.

My tongue danced down to her abdomen and I could almost feel the rush of heat coming from her sex. I smiled when I feel wonderful blonde pubic hair on my chin as I continued down... the smell of her... god...

_I want it. _

Her fingers were slowly kneading my hair. I looked up, kissing the top of her pubes.

"Anna..." she whined and I grinned, saying nothing. She was completely exposed for me. I was proud. Gently, I kissed her clit. I earned a whimper and I was encouraged. Fingers slowly found its way, moving down her sex, gathering as much of her juice as possible. It was plenty. I sucked on them, loving the taste of her. And I loved the way she looked at me. I giggled, leaning in.

One kiss on the clit and she was arching her back, moaning for me. Another and she was rolling her hips, biting her lips to contain her mewls. I took my legs in my arms, holding her from squeezing my head off.

Tongue swirled around her beautiful flower, sucking at it occasionally like it was filled with nectar. Her moans were delicious and yet... it was so heartbreaking to her sniffle and mumble the most heart wrecking words. "I'm sorry... I love you... Please don't..." Whatever those words meant... I didn't understand.

She twitched when I slowly pushed a finger inside of her... another one following after. "Anna... Hah... ah..." Her calling my name like this was encouraging and yet, I was still getting red. I found her sweet spot after a while, motioning my fingers with a come hither motion.

And just with that, I felt like my head was going to explode with her hair pulling, pushing me against her sex—I didn't mind—she came loud, hard, and long. I helped her ride herself down, continuing to push and pull my fingers inside of her. I watched her jerk below me, fingers going through her hair as she came. How long was this going to go on?

_Good God..._

When it finally did, she was crying. I had to hug her and hold her tight like a child. To be truthful, Elsa might look like a cold, strong person to other people. She was anything but. She was a crybaby. I giggled at the funny though.

She hugged me back, her crying softened as I kissed her over and over again.

"You're beautiful... I'm here... Don't worry..." I whispered and all she could ever do was nod and cry on me. I smiled, kissing her forehead. Like a child.

"I'll always be here... I promise."

* * *

The water in the shower was running. We didn't care if the water was going to wet the marbled floor as the tub was already filled with the heated liquid. I could see fogs on the mirror, steam rising from anywhere and everywhere.

Elsa's back was in front of me, sitting between my legs. I was washing her.

I sighed, taking a handful of gel in my hands and gently rubbed her back. Scars... so many scars... It was countless. They were tiny compared to that ugly one. She wasn't jerking or twitching anymore.

Her eyes were blank, clear from any light as she stared down at the splashing water from the shower head to the tub. Had she gone insane or was the water that interesting? Lines of water splashed over her head, wetting her beautiful hair but she didn't care.

My hands came over to her breasts, rubbing the gel over her. I scooted towards her and stared at her skin. All over her were scratches... scars... anything that seemed to be a relief to her. That tattoo.

I kissed the nape of her neck.

"Please be safe..." I whispered, pleading against her skin. She didn't say anything.

"Say something, Elsa..." I breathed. She was scaring me.

Slowly, she managed to turn her head around to look at me. I couldn't figure if she was still crying or if the water too much for her. I switched the knob off. Fringes covered her eyes. I pushed them to the back.

"Elsa..."

"It hurts."

I didn't know what to say. My heart was pained just to see her like this. The way she looked at me... I felt as if she really needed my help. My eyes trailed down to her back, hands slowly coming up to her scar, drawing imaginary line with it. I planted a kiss on her, breathing against her skin.

"I know."

* * *

I woke up with a start, sweats running down my body and my mind jumbled with confusing thoughts. I was breathing heavily. Where was I? I looked around in panic. I was in my room.

"Elsa...?"

She wasn't next to me in bed. My body was shaking as I struggled to get myself to stand up.

_Elsa..._

I grabbed my phone and took out a pair of jeans, unsteadily to wear. I opened the door to walk down the hall. I wasn't stable at all. I had to lean against the wall as I forced myself to walk, a hand clenching against my chest. My heart ached badly as thoughts swirled inside of my head—

"... you'll regret it, Elsa..."

I covered my mouth, backing away from the living room and slammed my back against the wall. My eyes widened, tears slowly forming. Why was she here? Why?!

"Belle, why are you even here? I told you—"

She sat down on top of the piano, watching Elsa's back. Her legs swayed back and forth.

"I did promise that I was going to come back for you, right?"

"Belle—"

"Two years, Elsa. I've been away for two years and now look at you. You've changed."

Elsa turned around to meet her eyes, coming up to her so that she was glaring right at her with in centimeters. "You don't know me," she growled. Belle smiled.

"I know you. And I think you should stop lying to yourself," she said. Her fingers ran up to her arm and on her shoulder. "Stop lying to her..."

Elsa laughed, shaking. "It's not that easy."

"Nothing will ever be easy, Snowflake. And you know..." She fiddled with her collar, looking down to her shoulder. "I'm scared for you."

Elsa blinked. "Me?" She looked up to Elsa, touching the tattoo. Elsa didn't flinch, letting her do just that.

"How many times do you have to suffer over and over again? I'm worried about your health."

"I'm... fine."

Belle frowned. "It's always that hesitation. You're not fine. I can take care of you. I'm not going to go back to France, you know?"

Elsa didn't know what to say for a while. She didn't seem angry, that's for sure.

"You know I love you," Belle said and grabbed her hand, lips pressed at the back of it.

"Belle... I can't—"

"You're shaking. Why are you forcing yourself—"

Elsa was kissing her, taking her cheeks in her hands in the most gentle, comforting way possible. Belle sighed against her lips and she was now lying down on the piano, arms wrapped around Elsa tightly. I couldn't take this. I was crying hard, tears just streaming down my cheeks constantly.

_It hurts. _

I clenched a fist against my heart, hearing the sighs and moans they were both making. No... I didn't deserve this. I needed to get out. I needed to get away from this nightmare. It was aching badly. Elsa... my best friend... my girlfriend... my childhood friend... she'd been lying to me all this time. For who's sake? For us? Oh why... why, why, why?!

And soon enough, Belle was sent away with one last peck on the lips, Elsa watching her go. I stayed where I was until we were both really alone. She leaned against the wall, left arm covering her eyes. She sighed.

"So... this is how it is, huh... Snowflake?"

And quickly, Elsa turned to me, her eyes frantic and wide. She was scared.

"An...na?"

"I'm not the Anna you're looking for." I walked towards her but she was backing up against the wall. I took her cheek in my hand, caressing her pale skin. "And you're definitely not the woman I should be with. Goodbye, Snowflake." And with a final kiss on her lips, I made my way towards the entrance.

"N-No... Anna, please..."

I turned around, smiling bitterly at her when she grabbed my wrist. She was shaking badly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. I didn't need this. I didn't need her.

I shook my head, slowly getting out of her grip. This was it. Finally.

"It's over. Thank you for your time, Miss Snow."

And with that, the door shut behind me. I could hear her crying, screaming for me behind that door and she was probably down on the floor. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew was that I needed to get away from her as far as possible. We'd been hurting each other for so long and yet, we never seemed to notice. And now, it was unbearable.

I had no one.

I began crying again once I got inside the elevator, going down.

I needed help.

The elevator door opened to the lobby and in front of me was a tall man with black hair, grey eyes, and a suit.

"Miss Smith?"

I looked up. I couldn't stand to see Olaf right now.

"Miss Smith, is something wrong?" he asked, worriedly as he came towards me. But I pushed him away, running away. I needed an escape. Not Elsa. Not Olaf.

He continued to yell for me as I ran away to the outside world where I knew no one. I felt stares. But I didn't care. I needed comfort.

Hans.

He could help.

I called him and after a few rings, he answered.

"Anna?"

"Hans... I-I can't... There's something—" I couldn't even talk properly to him.

"Anna, are you... oh my god, are you crying?"

"Hans please... I need to see you..." I wept, hugging myself for protection. He was quiet for a minute and I could hear him talking to someone else. A co worker perhaps, but I shouldn't care.

"Oh... yeah... yeah, you can see me. Where are you?"

I told him the street name in a trembling voice, a hand going through my hair.

"I'll be right there. Stay where you are, I'll be there as fast as possible. I promise."

I whimpered in response, unable to hold back the broken cries.

"Stay strong, Anna."


	34. Chapter 34: Words

**Listen guys, I know this story is pretty angsty and if you want to leave because of that, that's okay. So I'm warning you right now, this one is even worse. And I've got to let you know that Elsa and Anna will have their happy ending. Just trust me. **

**Warning: Hanna moment. **

* * *

_My mouth and eyes were widened, looking at the glass display of countless of instruments. _

_The day was quiet and I had my Grandpa walk around the streets with me for a while. We'd always do this together. And every day, I would come across this music store. I could hear all the classic music in there from the outside. I'd never seen anyone come in and out of there before. Maybe one or two, but that was about it. I figured it was probably filled with expensive instruments and equipments. _

_I was flabbergasted by the sight of the strings, the keyboards, the drumsticks, the mouthpiece... anything and everything. _

_But there was this one instrument that always caught my attention. _

_Pressing my forehead against the glass display, tiny hands placed flat against it, I smiled widely at the violin colored brown, a tall bow standing tall next to it. _

"_Elsa, Pabbie can't run that fast you know?" he huffed as he walked up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, smiling beside me. _

_I looked up to him. "Pabbie?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_What's that called?" I pointed at the violin. He stared at the instrument, smiling as if it brought him nostalgia._

"_It's called a violin." _

"_A vio... lin?" _

_He nodded. "It came from the family of string instruments like... a guitar, a bass, etc. It's most related to a cello and a viola." _

_I listened intently as he went on deep with the instruments, telling me where it originated from... when it was first made... who created it. I never understood it. _

"_I'm telling you all this, but you might be too small to understand, Elsa," he chuckled. He was right, I was a bit confused. "You'll understand everything when you get older." _

_And perhaps, I would understand everything. The past, the present, the future. _

"_Pabbie, do you play one?" _

_He nodded, proudly. "I do. I can teach you, if you want." And I was excited. It looked interesting to get a hand on it anyway._

_I knew Jack played the piano. Did he love it? I wasn't sure. Grandpa was strict with him and I had to watch and learn. He had great expectations. We were his pride. I was the only one who never touched an instrument or to get any knowledge of them. I wanted to try. _

_Maybe with this violin, I could. _

_I nodded with anticipation. He was thinking, looking at the price tag placed in front of it and grimaced. I tilted my head to one side. _

"_A hundred thousand..." he mumbled. _

"_Pabbie?" _

_He blinked, smiling down on me as he got down to my level. "You really want it, Elsa?" _

_I looked at him confused and nodded with excitement. "Mmhm! Why?" _

_With that, he laughed and took my hand. "Nothing, sweetie. You'll take very good care of it right? Like a baby?" _

"_Like a baby." _

_Grandpa nodded, mumbling an 'okay' to me. He took my hand and I squeezed his. "Let's go in. I'm sure I can make a few adjustments for you. Do you want it look pretty?" _

_I wondered for a second. Blue was a beautiful color, but so was white. White as snow. "I want it to be white!" I shouted, pumping my tiny fist up. He laughed, giving me the cheeriest sound ever. _

"_Anything you want, my princess."_

* * *

_What's wrong with me? _

I stared at the wall, my heart empty. Tears continued to flow and I still had no idea I was still crying.

_What have I done? _

I wrapped myself in my arms. They were shaking badly and I had no clue on how to stop it. Everything felt empty and the air was heavy. My heart ached badly and words, curses, pictures and everything were just juggling in my mind. I swallowed and I could not get myself to look at the door. I was waiting for her. For her to come back so that I could apologize.

A bitter laugh sounded.

This wasn't something that could be fixed with just an apology. No, this was unfixable. I brought this upon myself. And yet, I was just sitting on the floor with nothing but empty thoughts accompanying me.

_She remembers. _

I thought I was going to go crazy as I got deep into my thoughts.

Fingers pulled on my hair. Why was I doing that? To get rid of this pain?

"Snow... flake..." I whispered to myself. That word sounded horrible coming out of my tongue. But she remembered me, she knew me... _she's not going to acknowledge me_. Not like this anyway. With the mess I was, I realized I deserved this.

_Am I a monster? _

Tears rolled down my cheeks and my throat was caught in a lump. I was a monster. And that thought swirled inside of my head. I was a monster that never learned from her mistakes. I was that kind of monster that would do the same thing over and over again just to hurt the same person I cared so much about.

Fear was my biggest threat. And yet, I did what fear told me to do. To kiss another girl. To hurt the other girl. Why? Anna was the one I cared most about, the one I feared most. Maybe I was too blind.

Belle and I were never meant to be. But there she was below me, her arms around me as I made my move on her. It wasn't to shut her up. I knew how I felt. The pounding of my heart filled my eardrums and I could not hear what Belle was saying as she looked at me with such caring eyes. It had to be something absurd.

There I was in front of her and sending her a deafening glare to scare her off. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

My shoulders shook as I cried hard. My lips hurt as I bit to stiffen the loud cries.

And there she was... staring at me with love. The peck on my hand still lingered.

I stared at my hand and it was as if I was seeing that kiss... as if I was seeing dirt, I tried rubbing it off furiously. There was really nothing there. "G-Get off..." I cried, nails scratching at nothing but pale skin turning bright red. I swore I saw dirt. But yes, I was dirtied... unclean... _disgusting. _

My lips felt dirty, giving her what she wanted and what I thought I needed.

I wiped my lips furiously from the imaginary dirt. Where was my dignity? My pride? _Who am I? What am I? _

They just wouldn't come off!

So I gave up and curled myself up in a ball. I admitted, I was disgusting. And I contaminated Anna with this filth I had for all these years.

The door opened with a beep.

"Ma'am?"

It was Olaf. His steps were soft as he walked towards me cautiously. I noticed his hand coming up to reach out for me, but he kept his distance.

"Miss Snow, are you alright? I just saw..." he trailed off when I picked my head up. My eyes were blank, staring at him like I was broken. I took a deep breath.

"Miss..."

"Olaf."

"Y-Yes?"

"Who am I to you?"

He frowned, his quietness filling the air. "Answer me," I demanded. He looked afraid for once. Confused, even. He wasn't to blame, anyway.

"You're... my boss."

"Is that all?" He didn't answer that. It wasn't all, for all I know.

"Olaf."

"Ma'am."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

He suddenly took a deep breath. Was he annoyed by me? "May I ask... why you are asking me this? What happened to—"

"Because I drove her away. She remembered and I... I just drove her away." He stayed silent. Perhaps he was too in shocked.

"I-I just saw her..." he said in panic. "I-I'll go after her and convince her to come back—"

"That won't be necessary." A half-hearted reply. I was thankful for him at this time. Despite us having such a complicating friendship for all those years, he was always the supportive one. I wished that one day, he wouldn't act so kind for me. I could never really deserve such act from someone like him—or... anyone. Not even Belle. Not even Anna. I deserved suffering.

"But—"

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked again. My voice was shaking. He just stood there. What else did I expect from him?

"No, ma'am, there's nothing wrong with you."

I laughed. That wasn't the answer I wanted. "The truth. Olaf... I've known you for years, come on, tell me the truth. "

"That's the truth."

_You fucking liar. _

I sighed, leaning my head against the wall and I looked up to the marble ceiling. I could see the blurry reflection of me and even then, I was disgusted. I could not stand to look at myself. I closed my eyes.

"Olaf... she left..." I mumbled. He stayed where he was and he stayed strong. His posture was tall and straight and I was a mess. I needed to learn from him. How could he maintain such a sturdy expression was beyond me.

I turned to him, smiling like I was crazy. I felt broken. This wouldn't be the first time.

"Olaf... I messed up. I did it again."

He wasn't sure of what to say. But I would never force him to respond back to me. Olaf's eyes were soft and he pitied me. He put his hands behind him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

* * *

"You... You all knew..." I was going go crazy as I paced myself back and forth in Hans' home. I whimpered, shaking. Shivering fingers were pulling out strands of hair, trying to get rid of all this pain in my heart, the confusion in my mind. I couldn't handle this anymore. I wanted to quit. To die, if that's the right term.

"A-Anna... please—"

"YOU ALL FUCKING KNEW!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks and I had to push him away from me. He wasn't surprised, letting me hit him, letting me push or hurt him with all my might. But this anger I had... this disappointment, regret, sadness... It wasn't enough to get rid of it.

"Anna, listen—"

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKING LIARS! ALL OF YOU!" I pushed him once again and he was plopped down on the couch. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

He quickly got up and I was in his arms. I kept pounding him, yelling at him with all my might but he didn't care.

"Anna... I'm sorry..."

"FOR WHOSE SAKE?!" I shouted, my voice shaking up as I cried. "FOR WHOSE SAKE ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!"

"Anna, it's for both of you—"

STOP LYING TO ME! Just... stop it..." I was so sick of it. No more. I had enough of this bullshit.

I hated all the new old memories. What was the point? I continued hitting him, maybe hoping that it'd give me a solid answer or an excuse. And I needed one badly.

For once, just this once, I wanted to forget that I remembered everything, forget that Elsa and I ever existed together.

When I finally stopped with just a little energy left to cry, I poured all my emotions into one big weeping. Tears stained his shirt and my arms were crushing his big body, but he didn't care. Hans was calm and patient. I was angry and nothing but comfort could stop this anger. This was working.

And Elsa... No. I left and this was what I needed to do. She was nothing but a liar... poison... a fucking mess. I'd never know what she wanted with me or with anyone in general and I'd never know how I managed to be with her for all these months until now. I had my doubts and regrets. Every time I looked at her, they wouldn't disappear. And yet, I stayed for her.

_I should've left sooner. _

And maybe if I did, this pain I had would be far more tolerable.

Being with her was like waiting for my turn to die.

I continued to cry on him and he continued to say sweet little nothings into my ear. Elsa would always do that—no, please.

"Shh... it's okay. You'll be okay... do you want to sit?"

It took me a while to give him a respond but he slowly and patiently took me to the couch. He sighed as he watched my sniffle. Green eyes trailed down to see me playing with my fingers, twiddling my thumbs. My hands were in his now and he squeezed. I stared at him, confused.

"I... really didn't know, Anna," he said, sighing regretfully. "I didn't know she would find you—"

"15 years ago..." I started. "You... you knew about Elsa. You were the one who always—"

"Bully her?" He looked into my eyes. What's so funny? "Good old times, right?"

I stayed silent. Wherever this was going, I had mixed feelings. He took a deep breath as he stretched out his back. "But... I've changed. I don't want to be the bad guy here, Anna."

"You knew about all this, I'm the victim here!" I growled. He just smiled.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Elsa became like this... I'm sorry that you were left in the dust... but I'm here for you, Anna."

Bullshit.

He took a deep breath and adjusted himself on the couch. "I remember how after Elsa left... you were left alone. You were always in the sandbox in that park, building snowmen and singing this little song, pretending that they were you're friends."

No words came out and the sudden tightness of my chest was steadily decreasing. He was a good distraction. A comforting one, I must say.

My memories were foggy, but that part seemed familiar. The song? I was not able to recall.

"I... pitied you." He shook his head, laughing these ridiculous memories. "I was only 9 years old, pretending to be a tough guy and acted like I was much better than everyone else. But in reality... I was just..." He sighed and I had not seen such tender expression by him ever. His eyes sparkled and I wondered if he was going to cry.

"In reality... I was just jealous."

Jealous?

And my breath was taken away when he suddenly embraced me in his arms, tightly. I blinked, eyes wide and confused. I could feel his heart pounding, louder and faster. I could feel his breathing. And somehow, I found this relaxing to my ears and to feel him giving me his warmth.

The stiffness around my body was still not going away.

"I was jealous," he said, voice soft and shaky. My eyes widened. Oh no.

"Jealous of Elsa..." he whispered into my ears. No... this was wrong.

"What she could do... how she could make you smile... make you laugh... it felt like I was getting punched in the guts over and over again..."

This couldn't be happening. "Hans..." I pushed him away. "You don't—"

He suddenly grabbed my hand, placing it against his chest. "Do you feel it beating? It hurts." It was beating fast. "It hurts to see you like this. Anna..." I hadn't noticed I was crying again until he placed a hand, caressing my cheek. And he was crying along with me. I felt protected. Safe. Warm.

What did we want?

"Anna, do you know how I feel?"

I stayed in shocked and disbelieved, but I knew... deep down in my heart, I knew what this feeling was and it scared me. This tightness in my chest wasn't because of her. It was because of him. He'd always been there for me when I never realized. He was the one who always cared for me. And the reason why he treated me so well wasn't because we were best friends... it was because of—

And hurriedly, I took his jaw in my hand and pulled him towards me, kissing him and letting him fill me up with his affection. He wasn't surprised. I sighed into him, giving him my all as I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me.

_This is wrong. _

He grabbed my waist, hands going under my shirt, fingers softly caressing my skin.

_This is so fucking wrong._

His hands weren't like Elsa... they weren't as soft... as big—she had pretty small hands for a woman like her— I left her. I ignored the tears that were streaming down, sparkling through the afternoon sunlight. I wanted more of his embrace glowing with kindness. No one could hurt me, no one could control me, no one could push and pull me.

I felt his tongue and I granted him permission. He was eager, but careful and I moaned, feeling his hands riding up towards my bare stomach—

And realization sparked inside of me. I immediately pushed him away from me, looking at him with... a look of confusion. I wouldn't say I was disgusted. Not at him. But... but for me, I was disgusted with myself.

The awkwardness lingered and I could not stand to make eye contact with him.

What was this? Lust? Was this what I craved for?

No, I was just confused and very much in need for someone to help me out. I sighed with guilt and he let out a cough to prevent more awkwardness. "Hans... I—"

"Anna, this is..." he sighed. "This isn't what you want, right?"

I looked down to my hands and I pressed my face against my palms. What did I want?

"In the end... if you don't know how you feel and just decide to... do this with me, you're only going be hurt again." He was hesitant when he decided to put his arms around, rubbing my back tenderly.

I didn't say anything, mind blowing up with angry thoughts. Of course, I couldn't have mistaken the heart pounding feeling I had for Hans. I felt it and somehow, I loved it. But there Elsa, the girl who broke my heart twice and yet, I still stayed until now. My feelings for her was still there, but scattered apart. Maybe I was in denial of my feelings for him.

He sighed. "Elsa wouldn't want to see you like this. You know I wouldn't either."

Still, I didn't respond. It wasn't like I couldn't... I just wouldn't. What could I say that wouldn't hurt him or me? I knew Elsa wouldn't want to see me like this... I wouldn't want to see her crying either. But we'd hurt each other, there were no choice.

"Anna..." he whispered. "I can't force you into something that you don't want."

Still nothing. And when I didn't respond to him, he felt angry. But, I wouldn't blame him. I acted first with linger feelings with Elsa still inside of me. He was putting up with me and I was grateful.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I'll cook."

Finally, I managed to look at him and smile poorly. "Yes, please."

"Good, now why don't you forget about everything that has happened. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Help yourself with anything you want to do."

And once he got up, trying to walk away to the kitchen, I grabbed his wrist. I didn't even realize that my hand was tightly gripping on him until he turned.

"Anna?"

I was right, the feelings I had for him was there. Maybe it'd been there for a long time and I hadn't noticed. He was always like a brother to me, after all and just thinking of having him as someone that I deeply loved and cared about sounded insane. Oh, poor young middle school me.

I swallowed. "Do you... love me?"

"Yes." And I was surprised that he looked so serious as if he knew what I was going to ask.

"Do you..."

"I care about you."

With that, I gave him a silent nod. And yet, I still couldn't smile. I was avoiding him. I let him go, eyes looking down to the ground. Was this what I wanted to hear? The words that Elsa would always tell me? They were both filled with love and they were all so serious that I couldn't help but believe. My heart pounded but I was denying whatever I had for Hans. I belonged to her—no, not anymore. I was free.

"Anna, I love you."

This was wrong... but Hans and I... we'd been friends for years. We had something special, I just never admitted to it. Maybe I was scared of hurting... being played at... loving—

"Okay."

* * *

Whatever happened to Miss Smith and Elsa... I wouldn't know.

Miss Smith left crying and hadn't come back since hours ago. It was already midnight when I came back from the company to put some effort on some last minute work to Elsa. Whatever those old men offered, I had to deny them or have them extend the deadlines. After all, I needed to think like Elsa and things wouldn't be pretty if I didn't.

"Miss Snow?" I opened the door and I heard no one coming out to greet me. It wasn't rare for Elsa not to come out. The place was dark. Elsa always loved the darkness and the lights that came from the stars and the moon. She'd always look up to the sky with a glass of wine. One day, she told me why she'd always do that. And once I realized, I felt happy for her and found it very precious.

Today was a full moon.

I hung my jacket up near the entrance and I found her by the kitchen, sitting behind the counter.

"Miss Snow, perhaps you might want some dinner—"

I frowned and my heart shattered, seeing her like this... tears staining her cheeks, bottles of empty wine and whiskey spread all over the marbled surface... spilled beverage dripping down the counter and on her. Slowly, I put my hand on her back, soothing her. I hadn't realized that my hands were shaking. The sight of her looking like this now, I found it disgusting. She wouldn't do this.

"Miss Snow..."

It was a surprise that she blacked out. Elsa had an extremely high tolerance for alcohol.

And surprisingly she managed to open her eyes slowly as I continued to nudge awake.

"Anna...?" Her voice was soft and raspy and she lifted her hand to caress my cheek. I shook my head and took her hand. I hoped she wouldn't notice me shaking.

"No, Miss Snow..."

She didn't say anything, just staring at me emptily. "Olaf..."

"Yes...?" I wiped her tears, hoping and praying that she'd be okay. She grinned and tears continued to roll down. How long had she been like this?

"I love her..."

"Of course."

"She means the world to me..."

"I know."

"And yet... I destroyed it..."

"I'm sorry."

"There's something wrong with me..."

"Miss, there's nothing wrong with you."

And she looked at me as if I was crazy for thinking that. The Elsa I knew wasn't crazy. Perhaps... confused, but... nothing like that. And for a whole minute, we stayed silent until I heard her whimper again. Immediately, I hugged her and told her everything would be okay.

"I... want Anna back..." she cried, covering her face with her arm. And just like that, I couldn't stand looking at her. She was back to being a girl who I once knew. But this was not what I wanted to see. For all these years, all I ever wanted from her was for her to be happy. Was it too hard?

I wiped her tears as she continued to weep. Her cheeks were rosy.

And by the time she stopped weeping like a baby, I comforted her and watched her as she was finally in peace. I worried that she would get another nightmare, so I let her sleep by the counter for a bit. For the mean time, I cleaned up the mess she made. It reeked of alcohol in here, but it was tolerable. My level of tolerance in alcohol wasn't nearly as high as Elsa's of course. I had to put up with it... with her.

"Miss..." I nudged her when I finished cleaning. Her arms dropped to the side and she was sleeping like a baby. Tears still streamed down from her beauty. I smiled and wiped them off.

Slowly, and I was careful to not wake her, I carried her in my arms bridal style. Her head leaned against me. I looked at her, walking to the bedroom. The bitterness in her expression never really disappeared. Maybe happiness just wasn't enough for her. And whatever Miss Smith gave her... she didn't have enough. I wouldn't imagine Elsa turning to Belle, but I doubt that. And if that was the case, I wouldn't blame Miss Smith for leaving.

I placed her down on the bed, tucking her in cozily.

Just looking at her right now warmed my heart. She looked just like how she was during high school like this. Beautiful was the word to describe her—no, she looked fragile.

"Anna..." she slurred, frowning. Was she dreaming? "Please... come back..."

"Shh... it's okay... I'm here..."

I wouldn't want to wake her up. I considered on staying for the night, I'd have to be there for her anyway. She was such a bother... but it was a nice bother.

My fingers ran through her fringes and she sighed, slowly falling silent. I chuckled, satisfied. It was something that would calm her down like always. I wondered if Miss Smith knew about it.

Why I still stayed by her side for all these years, I never really understood. There was a part of me who wanted to care for her, make her feel like the happiest girl in the world—which was difficult—but there was this other side. To leave her. But I didn't because everyone that she cared about had left for the sake of not getting hurt. And even though I'd been in that situation many times, I stayed loyal. I never cared for my happiness when I first met her, only hers was worth caring for.

Bending over, I pressed my lips on her forehead for a bittersweet kiss. This was the only time I'd be able to do this. I wasn't worth being in such precious arms of her—no, I had no chance... but if it would heal my heartache that I had to endure for all these years, just one little kiss... maybe that'd cure me. At the very least, it'd make me spark with happiness.

"Good night, love."


	35. Chapter 35: I Need You

**Warning:belsa **

* * *

_When she left, I was by myself outside of the campus. I remembered her dress flowing as she walked and just looking at her; I felt my heart skipping a beat. Still, I had this warm feeling inside of me and I asked myself, 'was it wrong to do this?' _

_The birds chirped, maybe even asking me why I had to do that. Was I being stupid? Too overwhelmed by everything around me? No, I just didn't want Belle to suffer along with me._

_I laughed to myself at the lingering sound of her voice, her laugh, her confession. But I didn't regret meeting Belle—I didn't regret breaking up with her. _

_Did I love her the way I wanted? I didn't know how to answer that, but I knew what I had for her was real. _

_My hand reached into my pocket and I took out a little black box. It wasn't too long since I brought this. _

_I smiled, looking at it, fingers caressing_ _the soft, smooth surface. It was such a shame to have me as an owner of this. But someday, I'd have to give it to someone. _

"_I guess you'll have to wait, hm?" I asked the box, chuckling. _

_And I wondered... how long I would have to wait for the perfect time. The perfect moment._

* * *

I took a deep breath, tightening the tie around my neck as I looked at my own reflection of the window.

With the coffee Olaf brewed for me this morning, I looked out to the blue sky filled with clouds. I took a sip of the warm beverage and a ping of pain in my head erupted. I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I closed my eyes. I shouldn't have drunk so much. But even so, all I ever wanted to get rid of the memories of Anna so I did what I had to do. Slowly I opened my eyes, realizing that these memories of Anna and I would not go away.

"Miss, are you sure you want to go?"

I turned around, seeing Olaf's worrisome expression. "I'm going." Why he was so kind to me, I wouldn't understand. Maybe because he loved me too much—when I didn't deserve this love of his for me. It was overwhelming. Anna didn't deserve me. Hell, even Belle deserved better. All I ever caused was pain. And love was painful.

"But—"

They said that I changed and I had to admit, I did change. Was it wrong for me to want to be a stronger woman, a person that had absolute control with nothing to worry about? Was it wrong for me to... be an adult? Oh, the irony.

"Miss Snow, after everything—"

"Stop." I glared at him, frosty blue eyes giving him chills. He stood up straight, looking at me with firm eyes and I sighed, closing my eyes. There was the pain again. "Do you know where she is right now?" My tone softened.

"No, Miss. I tried to contact her but—"

I raised my hand, stopping him. "That's fine. Thank you, Olaf."

He smiled. "Of course, but I think you should get some rest—"

"No I don't."

"You are putting stress over yourself." He frowned. "Miss, you should listen to me sometime—this is what Miss Smith asked me to do." I ignored him. He was right though, Anna did ask him—commanded him and he said yes. But I did my very best to not think about anything that was associated with her.

I put the cup of coffee down on top of the piano and walked passed him. "It'll give me a distraction," I said and I walked towards the door. I raised my eyebrows. "Are you coming?"

With a slightly exasperated sigh, he followed forcefully. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

An hour in as Olaf drove through the road; I looked out to the passing buildings and palm trees flying past us. I looked up to the front and I caught his grey eyes staring at me through the rear mirror before he shifted eyes back to the road. I glared, but staying quiet with the lingering thought of the kiss. Tilting my head, I wondered if he was still thinking about what happened last night. Curious, huh?

I leaned back against my seat and took my phone out. No text or calls from anyone. And there was a little ball of hope inside of me, wanting Anna to talk to me. Where was she now, I wondered. That thought brought a frown upon me. No, was she with that man? Who was he— Wait, red hair... sideburns... freckles... green eyes...

Immediately, I laughed inwardly. There was no way he would be here, I wouldn't believe it. That bitter smile disappeared, knowing that it could be true. He looked the same. The way he talked to her that night and the way she laughed and teased him, it all seemed so believable. But even so, why was he here?

"Olaf."

He turned his head slightly. His smile was warm. "Ma'am."

"How long have you known me for?" I knew the answer, but despite that, I wanted to ask him.

"About seven years, ma'am." I raised my eyebrows. Impressive.

"How long have you been working for me?"

"About four now, Miss."

I nodded, shifting myself to lean my head against the window. "And in those seven years... have you ever despised me for doing certain things? Even now, do you despise me?"

Olaf frowned, confused. He didn't seem too fond of these questions. "Is... there something wrong?"

Waving him off, I gave him my reassurance. "Why don't you answer me first," I said and he cleared his throat. I gave him a moment to think.

"I... despised seeing you in a difficult position but as a person and my boss, I'd have to say I don't, no. My job is to look after you."

I chuckled, crossing my legs. "Doing what the old man told you to do, huh?"

He remained quiet. "Miss—no, Elsa, I'm doing what I want—_have_ to do."

There was silence following after and it brought in discomfort. My expression tightened up and he looked unsteady, but composed. "Olaf..." I leaned forward, elbows rested on my knees. "After what I've done, still you don't despise me?"

He shook his head, a bright smile emerging. "I would never despise you."

"Then how do you feel right now, about me, that is."

Olaf seemed uncomfortable and he bit his lips, looking left to right. For a moment, I wondered if he would tell me his true feelings. It was highly unlikely.

"I... care about you," he said. Oh, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear. How long was he going to keep this away from me? There was no way he could keep his feelings inside forever.

"That's all?" He remained quiet. "Yes ma'am," he said and somehow, I managed to not burst into laughter.

* * *

Watching Elsa enter the white building with ease, I leaned against the car. I checked the time. It was already 12PM and the car ride lasted about an hour and a half. Her meeting wouldn't be over until 4 or 5 and I wondered if she could last that long without me. She hadn't even eaten anything at all. So I managed to text her before the meeting started, telling her to grab some food later on when she was hungry.

Five minutes later and she still hadn't replied. Was it starting, already?

I felt my phone vibrate and immediately, thinking that Elsa answered, it wasn't her. I frowned. It was Miss Smith.

"_Can we talk? Don't tell Miss Snow." _

I started typing immediately, fingers shaking and sweating as I worried immensely about her. _"Miss, what's going on? Miss Snow is in a meeting right now, don't worry." _

And immediate answer followed. _"I'll explain everything later. Meet me in Sunrise Coffee House." _

Sunrise Coffee House? It was near. With an 'okay' reply, I quickly got back into the car and drove off.

* * *

Miss Smith was already in there with two cups of coffee ready for us.

"Sir, may I help you?"

I shook my head. "She's here," I told the waiter. With a 'yes sir' he silently walked off and Miss Smith was staring at me with a smile, giving me a little wave. I wasn't able to give her the brightest grin because I knew she was just forcing that expression. Oh, she looked tired with those dark eye bags hanging below her eyes.

"Miss Smith."

"Olaf." She smiled.

I sat down across from her and sighed. "How are you?" I asked and she laughed. Of course, I knew that wasn't the right question to start with.

When she was done laughing, she stared at her cup, fingers playing with the rim. "I'm tired," she answered, voice soft and I thought it would crumble into pieces. "How's Elsa?" I wasn't expecting that, but I answered her respectfully and truthfully. But how should I do it? I looked at the brown liquid before me and took a sip. It broke my heart, seeing her watch me as if it would bring her answers.

I breathed out through my nose, turning my head to look outside. I managed a grin and I felt my eyes watering. No, I had to keep myself strong.

"She's not doing too well." A short answer should suffice.

Miss Smith nodded. "I see. Has she gotten any nightmares?"

Surprisingly, I shook my head. "No, Miss Smith. Sometimes, mumbling but nothing too big of an issue." I chewed on my lips. "Elsa was blackout drunk when I came to check up on her." That got her attention and she managed a glare. I got chills for a second there. But she didn't say anything. "Miss Smith, Elsa didn't mean it. She didn't mean to take an advantage of you—she's just... she's just struggling to find her own path."

"You're telling me that I should forgive her?" she asked softly, raising her eyes to me. I smiled, knowingly.

"If it makes both of you feel better, then by all means, please do."

"What do you want me to do Olaf?"

"It is up to you, Miss Smith," I replied. I couldn't decide for her, it was her choice and relationship after all.

She stayed quiet and her expression softened up. "Has she said anything about me?"

"Vaguely, she has... but she wouldn't let us talk about it. Would you like to speak to her?"

Miss Smith shook her head. "No, not now. I'm not ready."

"Whenever you are ready, she'll be ready to apologize."

A light chuckled erupted. "This isn't something that can be fixed with _just_ an apology Olaf."

I understood that, so I smiled with acceptance. "She's willing to do anything, Miss. Maybe you don't believe it, but you really do mean the whole world to her."

"No," she replied, wholeheartedly and I knew, somehow, she was not willing to believe what I said—what Elsa said. "I'm not her whole world. I'm just..." She sighed, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. "I'm just another woman who she likes to fool around with. I'm her plaything."

"Miss Smith, you're not her plaything, she loves you more than anything—"

"More than Belle?"

"Especially more than Belle," I replied quick and solid, and I had to reassure her from all the pain and doubt. It seemed like nothing was really working. And truly, I had to admit, Elsa had created a mess and nothing could be fixed if only Miss Smith choose to forgive or forget. I prayed that one day; Miss Smith would somehow come in contact with Elsa and talk in a civil manner.

We became quiet and I knew she was thinking ever so bitterly.

"Where have you been staying, Miss?" I asked.

"A friend's home," she chuckled. "My _real_ childhood friend's home."

I frowned. "You remembered."

She tapped the side of her forehead, smiling bitterly—like a crazy woman. "Every single detail."

I stayed quiet. It wasn't my place now to tell her to forgive Elsa for keeping this a secret as well. It was something that I promised to keep a secret so that—

"Why did you do it? Why did you keep this away from me?" she asked, leaning back against her seat and I felt myself grow small. Was this how she felt whenever she was with Elsa? Or when Elsa was with Belle?

"Elsa doesn't want you to blame yourself for what you've done—"

"She knows I'm the reason why her arm is fucked up now, right?"

I closed my eyes and I could feel her punching my heart. "Please, it really isn't. Do you blame her for keeping it away from you?"

"Yes."

Gods help me.

"But I'm not angry about her for doing that." _Oh thank heavens._ I raised my eyebrows. Really now? I was surprised and she was delighted with the memories. "Really, how could a gentle little girl become someone like this? Olaf, enlighten me, please."

"I've told you, Elsa never had a normal childhood before and even after you came into the picture," I smiled and I took a sip of my coffee. "But... there's also something that I haven't told you either." I put down the cup, the glass clinking against the saucer and I played around with the cup nervously. What would she think of me?

Miss Smith looked at me with curious eyes. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, readying myself. I hadn't spoken of this ever since my talk with Belle a few years ago. Things turned out smoothly and we came into an agreement, but what about now? Miss Smith was angry and bitter, but she held herself up like a strong woman. I hoped things turned out great.

"Ever since high school, I've been following Elsa everywhere, helping her with anything possible... accompanying her with anything that she needed—wanted to do..." I leaned back against my chair, watching the brown liquid quiver around each other until it stilled. "It's a habit now. Wake up at 8, go straight to her home, waiting for her to wake up and if she gets a nightmare, I would shake her awake—even scaring myself to death—and then, I would cook for her. I know that she feels guilty and wants to give me things in return because I've been doing all kinds of things for her sake, but on the outside, she doesn't show it. And I pretend not to know that because..." I chuckled. "Because I'm already so happy to see her smiling so comfortably and it's all I ever wanted. To see her with you."

She frowned, shaking her head. I had to give her a moment and I would understand if she was going to hate me, as well. I deserved it.

"W-Wait... Olaf, are you..."

"She's my first priority, Miss Smith."

"Olaf—"

"Because I love her." There, I said it.

And Miss Smith stayed speechless, eyes widening and I felt hopeless now that it was out in the open. I was scared and shaking all over—I had to hold myself together, wondering if that was how I felt when I told Belle this. Her expression confused me. Was she happy, sad, or angry? Either way, I had to be prepared.

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Olaf—"

"Miss Smith, I'm only telling you this because I trust you. And yes, I know that I have no chance with her. Despite that, I still want to stay by her side."

Still, she let out a scoff and she shut her eyes. I gave her time to process her thinking. "Okay... I... I really don't know to say, Olaf."

"I know you're angry—" She stopped me, raising her hand.

"N-No, I'm not. I..."She nodded, taking a deep breath to gather herself together. "Yeah... that's... okay. That's fine. Thank you for telling me, Olaf. And... thank you for taking care of her."

I was confused with her reaction. I wasn't expecting that. Belle had the same reaction as her— but she was more... angry as if she knew that I had this feeling for Elsa.

Inwardly, I sighed with relief and I smiled. "My pleasure, Miss."

"But Olaf... Elsa and I... we're not together anymore. You didn't have to tell me."

And that hurt.

"I'd like to get it out of my chest to someone I trust," I replied and quickly I took her hand, squeezing it. How soft. "Miss Smith, perhaps, you'd like to speak with Elsa. Sometimes soon, if it helps."

She was quiet, maybe even considering the offer. But I really hoped that Miss Smith would understand that Elsa really belonged to her—that they belonged to each other. They'd been searching for each other but now, they'd lost their ways. They needed to meet and it was something necessary to fix things up, maybe even just a little bit.

"I'll see," she replied, half heartedly and she looked down to our joined hands. "Once I'm ready... I will. I promise."

And it gave me the greatest joy to hear these words. Even if they weren't the most certain, solid words, there was a chance.

"Thank you, Miss Smith."

* * *

I wondered how much whiskey it would take for me to get black out drunk that night. And I was tired, my head leaning against the marble surface of the table. I looked at the wall like it was the most interesting thing ever. My fingers mindless ran around the rim of the glass cup half full of the alcohol.

Hans had told me not to drink before he went back to work, but fuck him. That damned bastard wasn't my boyfriend; I could do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'd rather drink and cloud my minds with stupid thoughts rather than thinking of something much more painful. I chuckled but the pain was still there because I was sober enough to feel the lively thumping of my broken heart.

And somehow, I'd seem to forgotten what time of day it was. The night was bright, stars shining down my back and I felt cold inside and out. I wanted warmth.

But there was no one to hold me dearly now, to keep me warm, and to whisper sweet little nothings to my ear and would make me smile and laugh from ear the ear with love.

_What is love anyway? _

Love... The idea of love was sweet and beautiful. It'd make someone's heart pound, stomach fluttering with butterflies, but what was this? When did love become so painful all of the sudden?

No, it wasn't love.

And I realized, I'd mistaken loving the idea of her for loving _her_. I chuckled to myself bitterly, tears falling. And I knew, it'd been a huge mistake to adore her, to love her truly.

I took my phone out and called her for no reason at all. Maybe I was hoping that she'd help me figure out my feelings and I just wanted to talk, but at this state, I wouldn't know what I would even say to her.

She answered immediately.

"_Anna." _

I sighed, fingers going through my fringes. "Heeey, baby... Snowflake... I miss you..." I slurred.

I heard her breathe shake through the phone.

"_Anna, what are you doing?" _

I frowned. "Why do you care about what I've been doing, you never cared for the last 15 years!"

"_You're drunk..." _

I laughed. "Drunk, schmunck, whatever! I feel amazing right now!"

"_What the hell are you doing...?" _she whispered. _"Where are you?" _

"At Hans' home, but you probably don't care anyway."

"_I care, Anna." _

I rolled my eyes. "Hey... you wanna come here, right?"

"_Yes." _

I told her the address and before I could even say 'I love you' to her, she hanged up. Blurrily, I stared at my phone, listening to the beeps of it. "Rude."

Elsa came up within half an hour, knocking on my door. I didn't think she would come up, really. Thinking that Hans was home, I opened the door, finding Elsa's blue eyes piercing at me with worry.

"Anna..."

I rolled my eyes, walking back to grab a drink. And when I tried taking another huge gulp, she snatched my cup away.

"H-Hey!"

"Anna, stop drinking," she whispered, putting her arms around me. Her voice was tender and patient. I glared at her. "Come... let's go back home—"

"Don't touch me, you liar... monster."

And as I pushed her away from me, she looked so shocked and so scared. But I didn't care. Sooner or later, I had to stand up for myself. This was the moment.

"Anna..."

"You're... one big mistake, Elsa..." I said. "And I fucking hate you for making me feel like this..."

Looking at her made me want to throw up. She looked so pathetic that I wondered if she was the same woman as yesterday, the day before that, and even before that. Her body shook and tears rested on the corner of her eyes. So fucking pathetic.

My eyes were so bitter as I stared at the pathetic girl, I could almost taste it in my mouth.

She stepped back and I stepped towards her until she was leaning against the wall. Wasn't this ridiculous? To see a woman with so much control, looking at me as if I was the one in control? She looked so weak when she was supposed to be so strong.

I had to laugh.

"Home..." I wondered. "Where's home?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows in question. "In your arms?" I laughed again and slowly stopped. I wondered if she thought I was going crazy, but... at this rate, I had to be.

"I don't have a home—a place where I belong..."

"Anna, you do—"

"Elsa..."

We were so close to each other; we could almost hear each other's heart beating, our slowed breathing. Her height used to intimidate me, but now looking up at her was intimidating her. Her eyes feared me. When did we become the opposite of each other? I was curious.

I looked into her eyes and I knew what she was thinking. All these words she wanted to tell me, 'sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean it, Anna, come back to me_, hurt me'_ it was all revealed within her blue eyes. It was the darkest I'd ever seen.

"Are you happy?" I whispered, fingers coming up to gently caress her cheek, her hair brushing in between. She flinched and she shivered. But she was strong and I was crazy. I smirked on the inside. I knew what she wanted—_who_ she wanted. "Does it satisfy you to see that I'm in this state?"

Her fingers rounded up in a fist and her eyebrows furrowed. She hated the sight of me like this.

I had to give her a gentle grin, loving the sight of her trying to fight back her weakness. I took her hand, pressing it against my chest. She tried pulling back, but I had to be stronger. Her breathing hitched and it slowed when I caressed her hand with my thumb softly. Look at her, so vulnerable in my hand. "Do you know how much it hurts?" Did she realized how much she'd hurt me?

With her head shaking, I couldn't figure out if it was out of fear or if she really didn't know.

"Elsa... Snowflake... it was my fault right?" I stared at her shoulder and I knew under her suit, it ached.

She stayed quiet. Because she knew. She knew it was because of me that she was this fucked up.

I stared at her in silent, in regret and I was desperate for love. I intertwined my fingers with hers and she stared at it as if she was disgusted with my touch. Was she disgusted with my feelings as well?

"Snowflake..." I whispered, leaning in close to her. I knew she wanted to get away from me, turning her head away from me. Not even a single tear. Should I be proud of her? She was someone that was both weak on the inside, but completely made out of steel on the outside.

Leaning against her body, I could feel her warmth.

"Hey... am I worth anything to you?" I asked, ghostly.

Her breath smelled like mint and her eyes were pleading for me. But why? Why look at me with these eyes when I should be the one looking at her like this?

"Am I just a toy to you?" I whispered and I hadn't realized how poison my words seemed to sound to her. But it was incomparable to this ache thumping loudly in my heart. I gritted my teeth, eyes pained but I told myself that I could only help myself and that I was strong. I laughed bitterly. "I'm... just a whore you'd fuck until you're tired and would toss me out? I'm just another one of those women to you, right?"

She looked at me in horror and finally managed to say something. "Anna... don't say things that," she rasped out. I could feel a pinch of anger raging fire inside of her.

"I'm hurt... I can say whatever I want," I said.

"Anna... please..."

"Please? Please what? Please stop it? Please don't? Please have mercy? Why do you get to say that and I don't?"

"Anna—"

"I can say whatever I want now that I'm not in your _care._ I can even say... I love you... and I won't even mean it," I whispered. My eyes were blank and just letting her stare at me with that rough look was hypnotizing. I grabbed her tie, fingers playing with the thin, smooth cloth.

She took my wrist, gripping hard but I didn't care. I pulled her towards me and her eyes darkened, tears streaming. Longing, yet feared and angered eyes shook and her body was warm. I realized how exhausted she looked, but oh, weren't we both exhausted? With each other?

"What do you want...?" she growled, lowly.

"No, what do _you_ want, Snowflake?" I asked tenderly. She looked down to me and I pressed my forehead against hers, taking her hands in mine. I pressed her body against the wall and her breathing was breaking into pieces.

She didn't know to answer me—more like, she couldn't. I helped her out. "Do you want me?" I asked. She trembled at the four words. She longed for those words.

I caressed her hands. "Elsa... do you love me?"

"Anna..." she whispered.

Looking down to her lips, I was uncontrollable.

Slowly, I leaned in when she still frozen with no answer, eyes softened and colored dark. I pressed my lips with hers and I sighed, recognizing the taste and softness. Her heart was pounding, I could feel it.

And soon, I grabbed her tie, pulling it away from her neck with our lips still together. I loved this feeling of her skin. She quickly got out of my grip and with a low growl; she had her palms around my neck, drawing me in with her cold love. I grabbed her collar, ripping her clothes off only to reveal her naked self. She looked beautiful and she had her arms around me, hands wrapped around my neck as we desperately searched for our love and answer through this kiss.

With a silent giggle, I trailed my lips down to her neck and I heard her groan, head tilting up with acceptance. With my eyes looking at her, she looked at me and I bit her skin, soothing my teeth mark with my tongue. I marked her as mine.

"Anna..." she gasped. "Please..." Her grip around me tightened as I guided my lips down to her shoulder.

Please... Please what? I wondered, continuing until—

"ANNA STOP!" she yelled and I was suddenly pushed away from her. I stared at her in confusion—

_Smack. _

Huh?

I looked at... the wall in horror and somehow, my cheek was stinging. I touched it. It stung, alright.

My heart pounded, ears ringing along with the pain and the sound of it.

I heard whimpers and I knew who was crying now. Turning my head to see Elsa, looking down at her palm as if she was in pain. And as if she didn't know how to close it, she put her other hand over it, hiding herself away from me. Even still, she wouldn't let me in.

But I realized. What I did to her, it was wrong. Elsa and I... we weren't so different from one another.

Blue eyes looked at me and slowly as I took a step towards her, calling her name, she took a step back.

"E-Elsa... I..." I couldn't say sorry. Because I knew, I didn't deserve this.

She looked at me as if I was the monster, as if I was the pain.

"No... this isn't..." she stammered, fingers in her hair, another trying to cover herself up. "This isn't you... this isn't us..." she whispered and I was scared. "You wouldn't do this..."

I wasn't me and it was true. I regretted this. I shouldn't have done... whatever I'd done.

"This isn't what I wanted... Anna..." And just like that, without a single goodbye or an apology, she left.

I was just staring emptily at the door, listening to the faded sound of her heels running down the hall. My vision blurred with tears of pain and regret. Whatever those words I had kept inside of me for so long... had been out. And I'd hurt her. I pressed my palm on my chest, feeling the shatters of my heart. And with the silence in the house killing me, I whimpered like a dirty dog that needed love.

Slowly, I managed to slide myself down to the floor, weeping my heart out, asking God, why this had to be this way. We'd torn each other into little pieces until we were impossible to glue back so that we'd love each other. We were free from each other but... love?

This wasn't love.

This was anything but.

* * *

I was fast and in panic when I walked down the hall and down to the lobby, hurriedly trying to get myself together. Tears continued to flow and I had no idea how to stop it.

Anna was right... I was a liar... a monster... whatever she called me, I was all of it. And I deserved it.

Eyes were staring at me as I ran but I didn't care. Let them stare; give them the attention they needed because this was what I wanted all along right? Attention. There were people who asked if I needed anything—I needed help, they were right. I ignored them. But when I somehow got out of the lobby, I bumped into him.

He hadn't changed a bit.

"E-Elsa? You're Elsa right?"

Except for his... personality.

I looked at him, glaring at him like my worst enemy. He gulped, scared. "W-What's wrong—"

I quickly grabbed his collar and looked at him right in the eyes. I let out a shaky sigh and I took a deep breath. I needed to keep my composure for my sake. For Anna's sake. "Tell me... after all these years, do you still love her?"

He blinked. "W-What..."

"Just answer me... Hans."

"You recognized me?" He seemed surprised with his eyebrows raised. He then frowned, realizing he was staring down at my ruined attire. "What did Anna do?"

I shook my head, swallowing emptily. "Nothing. I just..." I tripped? "Never mind."

He stayed silent and he seemed angry. "I'll go talk to her, she shouldn't be doing something—"

"No... Please." Begging... when did I become this desperate that I had to beg my bully? It was almost laughable. But _they_ were right, I was ridiculous. With a weak sigh, I looked at him. "Just give me your damn answer, do you love her?"

Hans didn't say anything but slowly, he managed to act mighty and high. And I realized, I'd never been those two things.

"Yes I do. I've loved her even before I took over your spot for Anna."

That was not much of a surprise.

I stared at him for a second, remembering his face and I nodded, patting his shoulder. I couldn't stand it anymore, it was just too painful. Too painful to be with her—but we were happy. We loved each other and now that she'd let me go... I had to respect her. I didn't care about my happiness and if she could be happy with Hans, if she ever had feelings for him, I'd accept it. Her happiness was my first priority.

I nodded, giving him a satisfying expression. "Okay..." I whispered. I had to let go now. For both of our sakes. "Then take good care of her. And if I find you hurting her..." Like how I did... "I'm never going to forgive you." My voice had given up on me at the last part and I wondered if he knew I meant it.

And before he could even answer back to me, I got into my car and quickly drove off. I didn't know where I was going and I couldn't go home. I didn't want to face Olaf and become a humiliation to him when I'd been ripped into pieces. My cries remained and it was as painful as ever. It couldn't be as hurtful as Anna's. But _she_ was right. I regretted it. I shouldn't have met her... I shouldn't have let her in... And I really should've listened to Belle.

I didn't know what I was doing.

Before I even knew it, I had to call Belle because everything that she'd done for me, told me... they were truthful... and I gave her my all. She'd let me trust her—

I was about to press the call button but I hesitated. I was going to make another mistake again. I stared at her name. I knew I couldn't continue on like this forever. Whatever Anna needed, I needed it now.

Anna had blinded me and I called Belle in desperate need.

"Elsa?"

I tried choking back my cries, biting my lips. Little whimpers slipped out as I took a deep, long breath. I could hear her breathing as she paused.

"Elsa, are you alright?"

I leaned against the window, looking out to the empty road. "I want to see you," I murmured, my voice cracking. "I _need_... to see you, Belle..."

She stayed quiet. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she slowly asked with a stiff tone after a while and I wondered... if she really did care for me like how I did with her.

"You were right..." I admitted. "You were right about everything..."

"Elsa... tell me what happened." A pause. "Is it Anna?"

I didn't give her a direct reply, so I continued my sentence.

"You were right... I do regret it. I should've listened to you."

* * *

When I arrived to her home, she looked at me with the warmest, comforting eyes that did not match my exhausting, rough blue eyes. "Belle..." I announced, gripping onto my still unbuttoned shirt and she looked at me up and down. And I let her disgust wander.

There were wounds and marks imprinted on my neck and shoulder and she had her eyes already on them.

"What have she—"

"Nothing." She looked up to me. I thought she'd be fallen into a state of disbelief, but... she was already used to me acting this way.

She caressed my cheeks, collecting tears.

"Your clothes... Elsa... you're crying—"

I picked her up in my arms, sighing in comfort and relief as I kissed her. And even though she wanted to know what was wrong, I didn't let her, grunting as I gathered her legs up to my hips, carrying her to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around me, fingers burrowed in my hair. I plopped her down on the mattress when we were there. I hovered above her. She looked beautiful and vulnerable.

My eyes were rough and she looked at me, her thumb caressing my cheeks, taking away my tears filled with regrets. She looked down, finding my already marked body completely exposed to her. Her eyes darkened to black and suddenly she grabbed my hips, trying to turn me around so that I would be below her but no, I had enough. I grabbed her wrists and put it on top of her head.

She gasped, a bit startled. "Elsa?"

"No," I growled. "Not anymore." _Everything's your fault. _"You don't get to control me anymore," I said and without a response from her, I bent down to kiss her. I let my tongue have its way on her and she groaned impossibly beautifully. I felt bliss in her arms and I rolled my hips against her.

Quickly I took her clothes off and she looked wonderful—ugly below me. Her heartbeats were fast. Her eyes were wanting... longing for me and I needed someone to look at me like this. Just how like that. Dark and desirable.

Cold eyes caressed her warmth and she opened her arms to me. I smiled.

"Elsa..." I was naked on top of her, hips rolling at her as I laid myself down. She hugged me, letting my kiss her ear, biting her redden skin. "It's okay Elsa..." I grabbed her arms to still her but she forced it out of my grip. Belle hugged me with her soothing fingers. I couldn't get enough and I wanted her. She drew little circles and I was kissing, biting and licking her. I was crying on her.

"You're okay, Elsa..." she whispered. "You're okay."


	36. Chapter 36: Did That Hurt?

_Thank you for 505 followers and 299 favs! Also thank you to my beta: sedryn!_

_If you have any questions, go to my tumblr, iamrottingbitch, or PM me or my beta. Thank you. _

* * *

_"Mm… oh baby…" I chuckled, bringing her thighs up to my hip as I carry her upstairs. She laughed against my lips, hugging my body. _

_"You are so gorgeous," she whispered, biting my bottom lips. Without me realizing, she quickly tugged my tie off my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. I stared at her in surprise, but laughed it off. _

_And as soon as we got upstairs, I brought her against the wall, lips smashed against each other with lust and hurry. She moaned, sending goosebumps down my spine. I was burning up and with the fire inside of me, I ripped her stockings. _

_"Ah! Miss Snow!" _

_I chuckled, biting her neck, whispering words against her hot skin. "What are we going to do, huh, my princess? You're the one who's against the wall…" I shoved my leg between hers, rubbing against her center and she sighed loudly. Immediately, I shoved my tongue inside of her, letting her ride on my leg. _

_"You better stay quiet, babe… my family is asleep…" I whispered, dark blue eyes eyeing her up and down. _

_"Or else…?" _

_Smirking, I grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. She held her breath. "I'm going to stop." _

_With a small gulp, she nodded, her smile on her face still as pretty as ever. Her body continued to grind against my leg, groaning and I hugged her tightly, letting her kiss my neck. I smiled, biting her ear playfully with delight—_

_"Elsie…?" _

_Quickly I turned to the voice and all activities stopped with her frustrated groan. I looked down to the four years old blonde, holding a blanket and a teddy. _

_"Miss… who's that?" _

_I smirked. "It's my niece." _

_And my niece looked confused, staring at both of us back and forth. "Elsie, what are you doing?" I had to stiffen a laugh—and a groan as the woman licked my neck without care, biting my skin with pleasure. Ah, that felt good. _

_"E-Elsie, does it hurt?" _

_I bit my lips, tilting my head up. With all my strength I turned to the little girl. "Jackie… Ah… what are you doing up?" _

_She looked down to the ground, almost crying. "I-I had a scary dream and I wanted to go to daddy…" _

_"Then… go to your… Mm… daddy, Jackie." I squeaked loudly, giggling as the woman's teeth caught my ear. Jackie was still here, looking at us. I groaned, pushing my lover away. _

_"Go to my room, turn around to the corner and you'll find the bathroom. Next to it, is my room. Here, take my keys, I'll be back in a moment." I tossed her the keys and she blew me a kiss, hips swaying steadily as she went. _

_"E-Elsie…?" _

_I sighed, annoyed. "Come, let's go to your father's room." I offered her a hand and with her tiny ones, she took it. _

_In silence, we walked until she was just a few feet away from Jack's room. "Just go in there, it's okay." _

_She nodded and looked at me. "Elsie?" _

_"Yes?" _

_"What were you doing before? Why are your clothes like that?" _

_I scratched the back of my neck. Well, I did not expect her to ask that. "We were … expressing our lov for each other." She looked confused. _

_"Love? Like how Daddy and Mommy say 'I love you' to each other?" _

_Well, fuck. "Yes, close. Now, why don't you go—" Oh no, her face lit up. _

_"Does that mean Daddy and Mommy can also love me like that since they say it to me too?" Her tiny feet jumped up and down. _

_That was a shocker. I couldn't answer her and any arousal I had before was gone by then. "I'll… um…" This was the first time since a long time, I'd been speechless like this. What did I expect when I answered that damned question? _

_"Hm, no sweetie, this is an … adult thing. We can talk about this in the morning. Good night, my dear." Kissing her cheek and letting her kiss my nose, I left, nearly bursting into laughter. Oh dear god, I never had to hold down my laughter for so long._

* * *

Morning came, the sky filling with grey clouds. The room was dark and new, unfamiliar to my eyes. It was 5AM and I had been awake for longer than I had thought. My right arm dangled off the bed, eyes staring blankly at the wall just a few feet away from me. I wondered if I was already driven to craziness by one—no, two girls. My eyes watered, but I could not feel a sob coming up. There was no reason for me to weep, anyway.

The only noises that filled this room were the ticking of the clock, the birds chirping outside, and the sound of her breathing. If only it was Anna who was breathing beside me—

"Anna…" I whispered to myself. I wondered if she was alright—but of course, she wasn't. Not one of us were. Since the very beginning, I had caused a mess. But I was too blind to realize it until I had left her to cry on her own, drunk, and with a slap across the face. She did not earn that, I would admit it.

Shutting my eyes, I swallowed dryly. That expression she had when my palm went across her face was painful. Horrific. As if, I had scarred her all over.

Chills ran down my spine and I shuddered.

I regret it.

Opening my eyes, I stared at my palm, still aching from the hit. _I slapped her. _I had one chance to redeem myself and I blew it with a slap across her face. She did not deserve it—most of all, did not deserve me and I would be more than glad to see her smile without me. Even if her radiating smile was caused by someone who was not me.

"Mm… babe…?"

I opened my eyes, feeling the woman shift, her arms reaching for my stomach, her legs entangled with mine. I smiled and rolled over to stare at the brown-haired woman. Her eyes were closed, her grin widening. Her hair was a mess and bruises covered her body. I chuckled joyfully as I fingered through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Hello baby girl," I breathed.

She smiled blissfully and Anna was instantly out of my mind. She would do this to me, keeping unwanted things off my mind with ease. "Mm… Good morning…" she slurred, arms running up and down waists.

"Good morning to you too," I whispered, lovingly. "Go back to sleep… it's too early."

"Mhm…" She nodded and tucked her head under my chin. At last, I had a chance to relax. Breathing through her hair, she still had the same scent since… forever.

"You should… sleep too… Snowflake…"

"I will. Goodnight, babe."

She yawned and smiled widely towards me, sticking her lips out. I chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"Night…" she mumbled and curled up against me like a koala. I stayed quiet, hugging the girl, drawing circles on her naked back.

I stared and she looked so happy, smiling ever so gently in my arms.

At that moment, Anna came back, this time accompanied by Belle.

Throwing my good arm over my head, I looked up to the ceiling and breathed out my sorrow. Belle was right—she was always right about everything. If I had listened to her, Anna and I… we would not have been so hurt. No, I brought this upon myself and I deserve to be hurt.

Anna did not. She did not deserve all this… bullshit. We would still have been together, living happily ever after. I sighed. Oh, how I wished we would end up with a happy ending, where we'd live happily ever after. And oh how stupid of me to… hide.

Dull blue eyes turning to Belle and she looked like a greedy child, taking me all in her arms. I laughed in bitterness. Ah yes, we were both childish and immature in our own way. How we'd break each other's heart, have rough sex, make up… ah, what fuck-ups we were. Our fucked up selves belonged to one another.

I breathed out silently, closing my eyes. My shoulder ached as I put pressure against it, but I endured. Stiffening a pained groan, I felt her finger wandering freely on my scar softly. It had an immediate effect. My body relaxed into a puddle at the warm feeling, freeing me from any pain. The agonizing groan turned into a satisfying hum. _Ah, thank you. _Tucking my chin over her head, a small pleasing grin crossed my cheeks. Mm… how soothing.

Slowly, my heavy eyelids lost the fight to stay awake and, in her arms, I finally managed to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Sleeping beside him with his big arms around my tiny body made me feel safe. I stared at him as he slept soundlessly, fingers caressing his freckled cheeks. I grinned faintly, letting my fingers trail up to his hair, running through the radiating redness.

Birds chirp through the thundering sky, rumbling and threatening. I frowned. God, was it going to rain today? What a perfect timing after Elsa and I—

The alarm clock went off and I jerked, startled and interrupted by my thoughts. They were unnecessary turmoil, anyway. Thank the heavens. Rolling my eyes, I chose to ignore the noises and continued to stare at his face. It was only eight in the morning.

"Mm…" he groaned, eyebrows twitching and ended up glaring.

I chuckled, watching his arm blindly reaching for the alarm. "Off~" he grumbled. Quickly he slammed his palm on the top. It was quite amusing to watch him struggle and groan as he reached for it.

"Good morning, my little red head," I whispered, getting up a bit, elbows supporting my weight.

He groaned and stayed quiet for a moment, eyes still closed. I pouted. "I said, good morning~" I whispered to his ear, slowly nibbling his earlobe. He hummed and finally, fingers ran up and down my waist.

"Good morning to you too, baby girl..." he slurred, opening his eyes slowly with a warming grin. Ah, his hair was messy. He drew gentle circles around my back, silently taking in all of my presence.

"How long have you been awake?" Hans mumbled against the pillow.

"Long enough to watch you sleep," I smiled. "… And snore."

He groaned, cursing under his breath. "Sorry… usually, I don't snore… I think. Ugh, my hair…"

"Don't worry, you look beautiful... and buff. God damn Hans, you really are freaking strong. What happened to that skinny kid, I used to know, huh?" I chuckled, poking his biceps.

"Shut up… I'm older than you…"

"Huh."

"Huh is right."

Suddenly he looked up to me, his expression giving me goosebumps. This was not good. My smile faltered and we were staring into each other's eyes. "How are you feeling…?" he whispered, voicing his concerns. Oh, what was that tensed face? I did not like it. My heart was racing.

Somehow, I managed a shrug. "I'm fine."

He searched through the color of my eyes, trying to find a hint of what I was feeling. I was exhausted. Exhausted from the feelings I had for Elsa, that is.

"You were drunk yesterday… do you realize that?" He caressed my cheek slowly.

"Yes."

He chuckled in astonishment and sat up, not caring if he was naked. And of course, I did not care either. I was well aware of what we did. What I told him that night.

"What you said last night…" He took my hand and I held it tightly. "Did you really mean it? _'I love you'_, was it? You really meant that?"

I stared into his eyes, gleaming in anticipating. Or was it fear? He was shaking as if my words were scaring him. I kept my eyes to our intertwined hands, thumbs caressing one another.

"Did you really mean it?" he repeated. I grinned, nodding. But his expression didn't change and he hadn't stopped shaking. His expression was tight, eyes dark with resentment. I was almost positive that he did not believe my words.

"You don't believe me…?" I murmured. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead. Mouthing an 'I do' I leaned in to kiss him. He hugged me tightly, accepting my love through a deep and loving kiss. Smiling like an idiot, he slowly pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure, babe. You know, so that it's not drunk talk. You okay?" he asked.

"I'm more than okay with you," I mumbled sweetly against his lips, nibbling playfully. Brushing my fringes away softly, he kissed me again and again until his expression tightened once more. Oh now what, we were doing so great!

Hans cleared his throat and I looked at him up and down strangely. He pushed me away, sighing.

"Elsa Snow… did you know how hard she cried?"

I blinked. "W-What?"

He gulped, taking a deep silent breath. "I saw her running in tears last night when we bumped into each other. She looked so scared, last night. Anna, she was just… she was really trying hard to hold herself together from breaking down in front of me." How could he say this to me now? I couldn't bear to listen.

"She's very pretty, you know? But… she needs those care for her… her friends… her family… Anna, she needs a lot of help."

Closing my eyes, I felt a ping of hurt inside of my heart. "Hans, you don't know her like how I do."

The redhead smiled. "I don't but… her eyes say it all."

I sighed, hoping that all my doubt, regret, and desperation would be all let out. My heart stopped and I would not dare to imagine this woman breaking down in front of me. I avoided looking into his eyes. But of course, he didn't care, he just needed me to hear it. Green eyes turned to our entangled hands, caressing each other.

"She told me to take care of you, Anna."

I shut my eyes. "Hans…" I did not need to hear this. I did not need to feel something so unnecessary. My chest felt like it was going to burst.

"She told me that if I'd ever hurt you, she would never forgive me. Anna, I'm listening to her. I promised her—"

"Why…" My voice trembled, tears blurring my sight. I closed my eyes, clearing my thick voice with a deep breath. "Why are you doing this for her?"

He kissed my forehead. "Because I owe her. I have to make up for… all the teasing and bullying I did to her—both of you, I guess. And I owe her because…" He chuckled cheerfully and flicked a finger under my chin. "I've got to be friends with you—lovers even. I'm grateful for her, Anna."

"Hans… let's not—"

"She cares about you more than you think, Anna."

I had no words. Her care for me, it'd always made me feel doubtful and hurtful. I'd always been by her side, been there for her, or … taking _care_ of her. But I was free from her clutch. And it was all thanks to Hans and Olaf. But …I never would have expected Hans tolisten to Elsa. Or… so I thought. .

His fingers and lips came up to catch falling tears. "Anna… she told me make you happy and I promised her." He smiled widely, proudly. "I promised her because… I actually really, _really_ do want to make you feel like a princess, even without her telling me to."

"I am."

Hans sighed with annoyance, shifting nearer to me. "Are you _really_…?" I looked down, his hand caressing mine. I only succeeded in opening my mouth and closing it, no words coming out. It was something that I had to think through.

Looking helpless, I brought my eyes up to him. I grinned, gently, arms wrapped around his waist. "With you, I will be, right?"

Silence filled the dark room and we were staring into each other's eyes. He laughed, bringing me into a tight hug, sprinkling me with his love and affection through kisses. "Oh, I hope so, babe," he whispered, lips brushing against mine. Giggling, I pulled him in and kissed him once more. Hums filled the air and I felt so free. Free from her grasp. Free from her pity party. Ah, it felt so… _wonderful._

But it wasn't enough. I wanted more.

Quickly I got on top of him, hands cupping his cheeks as I kissed him deeply. The gentle hums turned into moans.

"Anna…" he moaned, hands slowly floating up from my thighs to my hip. I kissed his neck, gentle like a feather.

"Anna… later…"

"Hm…?"

He managed to push me away, out of breath. His eyes were dark, groping my body in his gaze. "We can do this later…" He looked up, clearing his throat. "I... I have work, right now. So… later? When I come back?"

I chuckled and got off him, getting under the blanket. "Sure, later."

"Great." With a kiss on my forehead, he quickly got out of bed and turned to the door—

"Um… Hans?" I nearly gave out a childish giggle.

"W-What?"

"You should um…" Ah, I couldn't take it anymore! "Y-You wanna cover yourself up or what? I mean…" I burst into laughter as he looked down at his crotch, giving out a squeak. "I-I don't mind if you—"

"G-Give me that!"

I gasped as he snatched the blanket, running away with it without looking back.

"Hans!"

"S-Sorry, babe!" he shouted and I could hear his feet tapping rapidly through the hall. He went to the bathroom, by the sound of the door slamming in the hallway.

I sighed, grabbing his pillow to cover me up. I looked up at the ceiling, staring blankly, as I entertained myself with thoughts of Elsa. Closing my eyes, I shook my head rapidly. I shouldn't be thinking about this—I needed my mind to be clear. My feelings for her were toxic. Our relationship was filled with lies and sex. She was beautiful, yet ugly. A mess.

But, I realized, I was the cause of this mess. I chuckled bitterly.

Ah, I was so naïve… so innocent and oblivious of what was happening around us. I should be ashamed of myself.

Closing my tired eyes, I let my hand go through my right shoulder. Did that hurt for her? To… protect me, she jumped in, trying to save me, only to have the upper right of her body crushed by something so big… did that hurt?

_How hilarious. _

"Elsa… you fucking idiot…" I whispered to myself, scratching my shoulder. "I hate you…"

But no. What I had for her was not love, not longing, not want. We were only lusting and thirsting for each other, hurting each other in between.

_She manipulated me. She lied. She controlled. _

"Stop… Just stop it…" I whispered, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I was tired of these feelings for her.

My heart pounded loudly. And even with Hans, the pain of my heart pounding just for her was still there. I pressed a hand against my chest. It hurt. It burned, tearing me apart. But despite all the lusting and thirsting… mind-fucking and just fucking… I had a heart and so did she.

I bit my lips, resisting the urge to weep for her. I curled myself up, stuffing my head against my pillow. Tears flowed freely, shoulders shaking as I cried.

"Elsa…" I cried.

And I cried harder because deep down in my tiny heart, deep down in that little sparkle of light inside of me, I loved her.

* * *

Thunders rumbled and lightening roared through the dark sky.

I looked out at the window with a cup of coffee in my hand. I looked down, watching the dark liquid swirl.

"Are you done staring, Belle?" I murmured.

She sighed and came up to me, wrapping her arms around me from behind, kissing my shoulder.

"Hey baby…"

I grinned, letting her spoil me with her love. "Hi, how do you feel?"

She chuckled against my skin, her teeth biting me and I stiffened a nice long groan. "I feel great… after that interesting night. What happened, baby girl?" She grabbed my rear and I laughed as she smacked it softly.

"Just had a thought. A change of play would be nice." I sighed, feeling her fingers glide under my shirt, warmth pooling over my body. Gods.

"Any dreams?"

"Not since three months ago." I smiled proudly. "She helped."

"Hm." She looked at me up and down, eyes groping me everywhere. "… Well, I _am_ expecting you to tell me something. I want an explanation for all… this."

"What…?"

She stopped, eyes capturing mine in an instant. I knew this was coming.

"You still haven't told me what happened," she whispered. I took a sip, putting my free hand on hers. My grin melted slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice my bitterness.

"Later."

"Well, you're not getting away until you tell me, baby." She got in front of me, my waist in her arms. She looked into my eyes, coming closer to me, but I was not moving. I let her kiss me and I let myself deepen the kiss, filled with desire.

"So…" She pulled away, letting our lips brush slightly. "You want to tell me?"

"I said later…" It took all my strength to not push her up against the glass and tear her clothes off. I placed my palms on her thighs, going up to hug her waist, smiling against her lips. Ah, she was making me feel so drunk with desire.

"Did you break up with her?" Clearly, she had to ignore me. I sighed, closing my eyes, dropping my arms.

"Yes."

Quickly she pulled me back as I was about to push her away, her hand roughly pressed on my back, my front on hers. I could smell her shampoo. "Look at me when I speak. Do you hear me?"

I gulped, hypnotized. "Yes…" Her eyes were trapping mine in hers and for the first time, I felt weak and vulnerable. I grabbed her arms to steady myself. Effortlessly, I was still shuddering like crazy for her, twitching from her touch and her darkened eyes. Was I scared?

She cupped my chin with her fingers, tilting my head down to her. I muffled an incoming gasp, my ears growing hot as we continued to look at each other.

"Did she remember, Elsa?" she whispered. I could feel her lips on my skin. It burned me inside out.

"…Yes…"

"Did you argue with her?"

"No."

She stayed quiet, staring at me as if she was observing me. Did Anna feel like this the first time we'd met? "She left without any words exchanged?"

"Just… some."

She raised her eyebrows, expression stern. "Elsa… you should've listened to me…" she said, letting go of my chin and I breathed in relief. Soon regret took over.

"I… I know…"

She sighed, caressing my cheeks. "What did she do to you…?"

"She did nothing," I murmured, blue eyes looking at her coldly.

She squinted. "I don't believe you, you've always been a terrible liar."

Ha! What a joke.

"I'm not joking." It was hard trying not to soften up in front of her. I sighed. "At least… at least, I'm here like you've always wanted."

Belle grinned, nodding as she let go of me. "You going out for a run? It's raining."

I turned around and grabbed my running shoes and my phone. "It'll help me keep my mind clear," I told her, fastening my shoelaces on. If only running would help keep me away from these feelings and these problems. Grabbing my headphones and tucking my hair under my hoodie, I kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back in an hour," I breathed, blue eyes looking into her coffee colored eyes. She held my waist and smiled with her soft lips caressing mine gently. I was growing weak in the knees, unable to pull away from her alluring touch, soft like a feather.

When she pulled away from me, her eyes were dark,. her breathing shallow.

"Belle…" I whispered, fingers coming up to caress her cheeks and she purred, leaning against me. Looking up to me, she chuckled, kissing my jaw. I growled, pushing her away from me with all my might.

"You think it'll keep your mind clear? By running away from your feelings?"

"It's just a run, Belle." I sat back down on the chair, fixing my shoelace.

She nodded but her expression told me otherwise. Crossing her arms, she observed my every reaction but I stayed empty. I felt nothing, warmth leaving me.

"I love you," she said and quickly I got up and pecked her lips.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, you should drink some."

Humming with delight, she licked my lips and chills ran down my spine. "I will. Have you eaten?"

I shook my head.

"Then I'll make breakfast for us when you come back."

Smiling, I gave her one last kiss. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Mhm… Love you."

* * *

Thunders roared through the dark sky, pouring rain smacking against my body as I ran. What a burden. Twenty minutes into running down the dock, I was soaked.

Instead of clearing my mind as I thought I would, I was thinking. I stared down, my feet rapidly hitting the woodened floor. Regret and hurt struck through my body and she was in my mind again. My eyes were blank, staring into space. Anna overwhelmed me.

_"Am I a toy to you?" _

Growling, I shook my head and the lightning struck the sky, brightening the town for a mere second. Her laughter haunted me, hands roaming all over my body as she whispered to me, lips brushing against my neck and my ear delicately. I ran faster, gritting my teeth as if I could run away from the thought of her. But no matter how fast I ran, her chilling voice followed me.

_"I'm… just a whore you'd fuck until you're tired and would toss me out?" _

"No…" I whispered to myself, glaring at the floor. I felt useless, helpless. Most of all, guilty.

_"I'm just another one of those women, right?" _

"No!" I shouted, anger boiling inside of me. I stopped, chest heaving up and down as I breathed heavily. "No…" Looking up to the sky, that was filled with nothing but darkness—like my heart—I felt destroyed. But that was okay, I was the cause of everything. I closed my eyes, letting my hoodie fall off from my wet locks, fringes covering my eyes.

"No… you're not…" I whispered, letting the thunder respond back. Ah, the rain felt nice and cool for once. If only it'd wash away my worries.

_"Elsa, do you love me?" _

I did.

"I do…" I murmured, swallowing. "I fucking do…"

Sighing, I ran my palms through my face, trying to wake myself up. And I needed to wake up from this nightmare and accept reality. Accept that she'd left me once again. And if she'd ever come back, I'd hold her tight. I'd cherish her. Bursting into laughter, I knew what I wished for was only just a bloody dream. How absurd to think of this. What a stupid girl I was.

With me like this, she'd never see me again. I'd be fine with that.

_Whatever. _

I collected myself with a small slap on the cheek and fingers smoothing my fringes back—

Thunder continued to roar around us, driving me to silence as I stared at the girl in front of me with an umbrella in her hand and—I looked down—her arm hooked around another. I stared at the arm and there was this man. He stared at me, smiling gently.

My heart shattered into pieces like broken glass, watching as her hand ran down from his arm and held his hand. And as much as it hurt me, I looked into her eyes. They sparkled. Did that mean she was happy?

Our eyes never left each other, silence still enveloping this thick atmosphere. I straightened myself up, blue eyes strong and cold like always. My body shook in fear, in hatred, and jealousy. Taking a deep breath, I put my chin up. A cold person was what I was seen as, yes?

"Anna."

"Miss Snow."

My body twitched at the way she called me and slowly, I melted with a staggering breath. Taking a step towards her, she took two steps towards me.

"Anna… listen to me, please—"

Without another word, my eyes widened and I froze in my spot. _What…?_

She walked past me, ignoring my shock, ignoring my words. She giggled and whispered behind me with the man. I turned around, seeing her smiling and laughing with him. No… this wasn't happening… she wouldn't just ignore me. This wasn't the Anna I knew.

But I stayed on my spot, watching them grow smaller.

Taking a step towards them, I wanted to stop them. I was stuck in place.

"Anna… please…" I whispered, wrapping my body in my shaking arms and I broke down. I clenched onto my chest, watching them in fear, shock, and disgust.

They kissed, lips dancing gracefully with one other, moans responding to one another.

I covered my mouth, backing away as I watched them and I knew her teal eyes were crawling up my skin. My stomach churned and growled, tasting my own coffee from moments before.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my back on them. I didn't want this. I shouldn't be seeing this.

With all my guts, I decided to turn around. They were gone. For once, I was relieved to see Anna gone. But it burned, it hurt, and it was painful to see her and the intimacy she'd had with another person.

I wished I'd never seen that. Never seen her.

Looking around the empty dock as I took a deep breath, I blocked out all thoughts and all pain and continued my run. Faster and faster, I ran.

Nevertheless, I knew, no matter how many times I had to block her out, the pain would still be here. It would linger in my heart forever.


	37. Chapter 37: Give Me Love

_Trigger warning: Concern about possible self-harm, belsa._

_EDIT: Time skip changed from four months to one week. _

* * *

_1 week later_

"Anna… please…"

I gasped awake with a sudden start. Looking around I found myself in my room, naked. This wasn't my room. I turned, seeing Belle next to me, sleeping peacefully. There were love marks all over her body, and I realized what we'd done. I rubbed my forehead, looking at her.

Why did she let me do this—why did _I_ let myself do this, I could not understand. I looked at my wrists. _Bruised, colored red. _

"Anna…" I whispered to myself and leaned myself against the headboard, palms against my face. Relief came crashing down my body.

_Good lord, it was only a dream._

Of course, she would not ignore me and watch me crumble down. She kissed him and the way she looked at me was as if I was staring at my own reflection—I shuddered, letting out a shaky sigh.

And I fell apart as if I was allergic to relief. I curled myself in a ball with tears already staining my cheeks. I felt sick, seeing her say my last name coldly, teal eyes blank. It crawled up my back, biting my skin. It was poison. I wept like a little girl, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again as if it was never enough. Anna couldn't hear me anyway.

"Elsa…?"

Soft arms wrapped around my shoulders and I flinched as she pulled me into her. Her warmth, god, how amazing.

"Elsa… Elsa, it's okay…" She kissed my forehead, arms wrapped around cozily.

"I'm sorry…" My voice quivered and she kissed my tears away, her voice gentle when she spoke soft sweet nothings to me. This was soothing, alright.

"It's okay, baby girl…" she whispered, cradling me in her arms tenderly, fingers running up and down my back. "It's okay… I love you…"

Biting my finger, I resisted crying and slowly relaxed from her calming fingers on my skin. I hugged her tightly, nails digging into her skin, but she did not care. My eyes closed and I got myself into a comfortable postion near her. "You're okay…" she whispered, the tenderness, softening my tensed body. Her lips were soft as she kissed me from my forehead to my nose.

When she gently pushed me away, she stared at me. Eyes roamed up and down my body in concern. She wrapped her arms around my waist, protectively.

Tears continued to stream down my cheek but, I did not care.

"Elsa, it was only a dream."

I nodded, swallowing gently.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No." I shook my head, immediately.

"What do you want to do?"

Without answering her, I laid myself down on her, wrapping my arms around her, head against her chest. Her heartbeat was calming, and slow like music. I closed my eyes. "Stay with me," I muttered against her. Sighing, she hugged me tightly, her finger tracing the line of my tattoo.

"You've been dreaming about her a lot lately…" she murmured. I tensed.

"I know."

"It's been a week, Elsa…"

With a small sigh, I kissed the top of her chest. "I know," I whispered, purring and growling, feeling her fingers run through my fringes.

And in those seven days, Anna and I never had a chance to talk or see each other. There were times where I wanted to call her, tell her that I was sorry. My body wouldn't move, my brain telling me not to. I was nothing but a coward.

"You should do something about that," she whispered. With a confused glare, I turned to her.

She smiled. "You do know that even when you're right here with me…" She caressed my cheek and I leaned into her, "I also want you to make it up to her. You know, to fix that relationship you've always wanted with her."

I got off her and laid next to her, letting out an unbelieving chuckle. _That's crazy_.

I stopped, dark eyes groping at every little part of her. She never flinched, boring her eyes into mine. I pulled her close, fingers running up and down her waist. I pressed a palm on her thigh. Our nose touched and letting out a little smirk, I looked at her lips then to her chocolate colored eyes.

Oh, she was not going to give in easily.

"Why do you care about the relationship between Anna and me, hm?" I breathed, eyes capturing hers.

She let out a wicked smile, sending chills down my spine, while her fingertips were crawling towards my throat. "Because…" She eyed me slowly, "Despite having you with me… I also want to fix this as much as you do, baby girl..." she rasped, seducing me over and over again.

_She's not being serious, right? _

I smirked. "This is the first time you've been so nice to her."

Belle shrugged, kissing my lips and I sighed into her softness. "No, babe… I just want you to be okay."

My smile faltered, my eyes lightened up finally with nothing but tears of bitter sweetness. She smiled softly, thumb caressing my bottom lip. "I know…" she sighed. "I know… you've longed to be friends with her—best friends, like 15 years ago."

"Belle…" I let go of her, my voice softening. Quickly, she held my hand, kissing the back of it. She made me feel flushed, her eyes captivating mine.

"I know I've been… jealous and hateful towards her, but… Elsa, I can't stand seeing you like this every day—every morning, exhausted from all these dreams. My god, even Olaf can't stand seeing you like this. You should call her… text her… I'm sure she'll answer you."

I closed my eyes, in disbelief. I wanted to get off of her, but she held me tightly against her like I was her life. But was she mine?

"No she won't. I've hurt her so badly—"

"Don't be stupid, Elsa." Of course, she was right. I was being a stupid girl for years now. Most of the time, I was just oblivious, or too stubborn to listen. "Just… give it a chance. At least, try, babe." Her eyes begged for me. I looked down to see her hand squeezing mine tightly.

"… Why are you doing this?" I whispered, voice softening. She laughed softly, eyes sparkling and she cupped my cheeks.

"Isn't that obvious? I love you, Elsa."

Love. Did she really love me? Her smile was gorgeous, sweet, filled with trust. If she really did love me, she wouldn't have come back. She wouldn't have talked to her. I closed my eyes, admitting to myself that she did not mean any harm. I needed her arms around me, comforting me, loving me. I was thankful for her.

"Elsa… I love you and I need to you to talk to her. You're a strong girl, aren't you?" She pinched my cheek, tapping my nose and I let out a small smile.

_I'm a mess. _

My body felt warm, seeing her grin, feeling her lips pressed on my forehead. I closed my eyes, treasuring the fuzzy feeling and I held her hand. When she pulled away, she looked happy, brown eyes filled with light. "I love you," she mouthed and I leaned in kissing her lips, cradling her in my arms. My heart pounded and, for once, I felt like I was in heaven in her arms.

For once, I felt joy.

"Go talk to her, please."

I stared at her, words unable to get out. I'd never been this speechless. Her smile softened and she kissed my cheek. "Baby, don't cry."

Belle was kind but where was that kindness a week ago?

I backed away to face her and she looked like she was pleading.

_What is she thinking? _

Blanking into her tenderness of her eyes, I tucked myself under her chin. What a cozy and warm feeling. I grinned, letting a tear fall. Yes, I was happy.

"Okay, thank you, Belle."

She giggled, warming me with her fingers on my back. "Anytime, babe. I'll always love you."

* * *

"Miss…?" Opening the door to Elsa's home, I looked around. Of course, she wouldn't be here.

Nevertheless, I was more than glad to see her gone—she would rarely come back home.

Taking a step in, I sighed, smoothing my hair back to the side. It'd been a week since Elsa had last saw Anna—the last time I'd seen her with such a cold, _crazy_ expression when she came home that night. She would not let me touch her, repeated the same words over and over again.

_'__Don't touch me… I'm sorry… Don't touch me… I'm sorry…'_

Closing my eyes, I could see that face she had that night. I sighed, painfully.

This wasn't what I was here for.

I looked at the white door next to the entrance. Elsa forbid me to go in there, but it was time for her to move on. Of course, the door was locked. Searching through my pocket, I quickly found the key and inserted in the little hole.

Elsa had given me the key to this door when she first moved in, but… I never understood why. Maybe she wanted me to force her to move on when she could not. Hopefully, that was the case.

Papers were everywhere on the ground and the walls as I looked around. So this was what Elsa had keeping away from me.

Well, at the very least I had enough knowledge of she'd been doing. It wasn't so surprising, though it was definitely heartbreaking.

I took a step in. Papers crumbled underneath my foot and I looked down. I took one in my hand. I grimaced, seeing the red X's, and notes that were left incomplete and incoherent. My eyes closed and crumbled it up, then shredding it into tiny pieces.

But it was no use. There were hundreds in here. It was my plan to get rid of them today, though.

Once, I saw her writing music. It was still clear in mind, the frantic look in her eyes. She was crying, screaming aloud in the dark. However, she continued. And it went on for years until she'd given up. With a shoulder like that, it was clearly impossible to play anything. She'd produce the greatest music ever, but not like this.

_"__Miss Snow…" _

_"__Quiet." _

_"__Elsa… please… let's get you to bed…" I took a step forward, but I froze instantly. _

_She looked at me coldly, tears resting in her pupil, her head resting on top of her piano. Her violin stood next to her, strings broken, hairs from her bow, flowing down to the ground. The piano echoed as she pressed that one note repeatedly. _

_"__He lied to me, didn't he?" she murmured. I frowned, tilting my head. Elsa had given up on everything. _

_"__E-Excuse me?" _

_She looked at the piano keys, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. It pained me to see her this way. "He… promised me that I would recover." She let out a bitter chuckle and the note continued to echo through the empty room. The moon was full, stars gleaming down on us. Elsa looked like an angel, fallen from the sky, desperate to find her way back to heaven. _

_"__He promised…" Again, it echoed. I took a deep breath._

_"__Elsa, please—"_

_She pressed the same note again. "He told me that one day… I would be standing on stage again with a beautiful dress… a violin in my arm… an audience to play to… Maybe… even with her next to me or in that huge audience…" She laughed and her voice cracked. "He lied. I'm not going to recover, am I? It was just… it was all just a dream, wasn't it?" _

_"__N-No—"_

_"__Don't lie to me, Olaf. It's been three years… I know when you are lying." She still hadn't looked at me, but I knew her eyes were empty, her expression void of any emotion. Elsa was numbed. She was a changed person. _

_For once, I wanted Belle to come help her. _

_"__So tell me, did he lie to me? He told you, the day he died."_

_"__Elsa…" _

_"__DON'T LIE TO ME!" she yelled, a fist slamming on the keys. I stayed silent, watching her with pity until she'd calm down. At this point, I considered getting away from her. "Please, Olaf," she sighed. "Answer me." _

_He lied, but I never had the strength to tell her. I bowed my head low, staring helplessly at my hands. I admire her grandfather—he'd always taken care of us, like we were brothers and sisters. Taking a deep breath, I said the words to her with my utmost respect. _

_"__I am very sorry, Elsa."_

I closed my eyes, dropping the crumbled paper down to the ground.

After about an hour or two, I finally gathered all the music sheets in two separate garbage bags, leaving only a violin trapped in a glass case in the middle of the room. I looked at the white instrument, my heart void of emotion. I felt cold.

Taking a deep breath, I held down my cries and tears. "It's been over 15 years… how are you still here?" I walked towards it, pressing my hand on top of the glass case. I stared at it and it was as if it was staring back at me with the same coldness. "Elsa cherished you so much…" I let out a tiny breath, my eyes tensed and dark with bitterness. "Just be glad I'm not burning you too."

I walked out with the two bags in my hand and a matchbox in another.

"Now where is that metal bin?" Looking around in the kitchen for a while, I finally found it. Rolling up sleeves and pulling my tie off my neck, I sat myself down on a stool.

Taking a handful of paper, I dumped it in the bin. I stared at the matches. I realized my hands where shaking. I clenched them together, bringing them to my lips, breathing against them.

_It's for her own good. You love her, don't you? _

"Quiet…" I whispered, gritting my teeth. Shakily, I quickly lit up the match and stared at the papers. "It's for her own good, I know."

Without a single hesitation, I threw the match into the bin, watching the papers burn. The smoke alarm rang, but I had no care for it. I continued to watch the papers burn, throwing new ones every few seconds. My heart burned, watching them turn into ashes. Elsa would be heartbroken, I'd imagine—perhaps even more than that. It hurt, but I managed to smile. Soon enough, tears seemed to let themselves go, falling on the papers still in my hand. I hadn't realized it and when I did, I didn't want to actually acknowledge it.

For an hour, I continued to burn papers, letting the alarm ring.

* * *

I looked out the window, the lights of LA bursting into my home. The night was beautiful and quiet. It was midnight. Tugging my tie off, I slowly sipped my wine, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

I picked up the note Olaf had left me when I turned to my piano. I scoffed as I read it over, possibly the tenth time, sitting on the leather bench behind the piano keys.

_"__Dear Miss, _

_I would love to see you smile again. It has been days since you have last come home and I am terribly worried about your condition. Miss Snow, I would love to see you move on and since you have given me the key to the room I am forbidden to go in, I decided to burn all your music sheets. That is the first step. Please understand, I am trying to help you move on. I have not gotten rid of your violin because I know you treasure it so much. If you would just say the word… I would gladly get rid of it for you. _

_Sincerely, your PA _

_PS. I have made dinner for you. Be sure to heat it up (including the soup) before eating… I know you do not always do that. I will know... It took me a little while to get rid of the burnt smell, but if it still lingers, forgive me._

_After cleaning the kitchen, I found a small kitchen knife by the window. Though, I can laugh about it now, at how ridiculous it sounds. I must tell you, my heart tensed when I imagined what you might do. I know you must be in a really dark place, but please know that you are stronger than that. There is still light in your life and something… someone, to live and hope for. _

Taking another sip of wine, I rolled my eyes. That bastard. If he cared so much, he would've told me how he felt by now.

I sat down behind the piano, setting my wine glass and the letter on top of the white surface. But despite that, I was thankful for him and a speck of anger didn't actually rise within me. My fingers slid across the white keys with a tender touch.

Slowly, I reached for my pocket with my free hand and I gripped onto a small black box.

What a waste.

I stared at it, inspecting every inch and I opened it. There was two diamond rings next to one another. But immediately I closed it, a loud crack echoing through my ears.

Letting out a regretful sigh, I lowered my head until it met with the keys. My lips quirked up and I was laughing out of silliness and idiocy. Anna had always doubted me and my love. How could I not notice that? I was foolish and I played her like a new instrument, tossing her away when she broke, as if she was of no use.

Swallowing, I shut my eyes, bringing a fist to my lips. The feeling of my heart pounding and hurting overwhelmed me. I shook in fear. But I didn't want yet the release of crying, of letting my emotion run free. I stayed calm, though my insides were burning and screaming for help.

_It's hot…_

I tossed my tie to the nearest corner and I unbuttoned my shirt halfway. The memory of Belle's request suddenly sprang into my mind. The pounding of my heart was back, and I froze when I recalled her words. Yes, I knew that I needed to mend the relationship between Anna and me. But this was just coming from me—not Anna. Would she let me, I wasn't so sure.

I sighed, clasping my hands together. They were cold, shaking violently. It was almost autumn, the weather getting colder by the day. I wondered how she was still with that man, Hans. I hoped he was taking good care of her, like he promised to.

_Get yourself together. _

Shaking my head from ugly thoughts, I searched my pockets for my phone.

It did not take too long to search for Anna's caller ID. She was beautiful in the picture, hugging me and kissing my cheek. I grinned smoothly and I let my fingers glide on her face as if she was still here.

Clicking on it, I pressed my phone against my ear.

Of course, my body tensed when the first ring came up—

_"The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service-"_

My eyes widened in shock, slowly letting my phone drop to my side. I gazed at the floor. When did she get a new number, I wondered. No, this was not the problem right now.

Taking a deep breath, I told myself not to cry and my hands started shuddering violently. I scrolled down the contacts again, in hopes to find someone that'd talk to me—

"Kristoff Bjorman…" I stared at his name, hesitant to call him. We had not known each other for long, but he was Anna's friend. He was a nice man and I hoped that he'd do me a favor.

Quickly, I tapped his number. There was no turning back now.

Two beeps sounded and I was beginning to think that he was not going to answer me. "Damn it…" I let out, my voice breaking.

_"__M-Miss Snow?" _

I sighed in relief, slowly remaining my composure. "Kristoff."

_"__M-Miss! What's up?" _

"We… we need to talk," I murmured.

He stayed silent and it haunted me, sending chills down my spine. Did he know?

"It's about—"

_"__This is about Anna, right?"_

Was I making it too obvious?

"Yes."

I heard him shifting, a bed creaking and a dog barking loudly. He was yelling at the dog now.

_"__Sorry about that, Miss. Um… about Anna… So, w-what do you want to talk about?" _

Taking a big gulp, I suddenly realized how worry he sounded. I was mortified. I gripped onto the leather for a second before getting up. Looking down to the highways and buildings set me to ease. I tugged the hem of my shirt out of my belt and my reflection met my blue eyes.

Exhaustion was showing through the blackness under my eyes, but I continued to stare at myself. I brushed my palm on my cheek, checking myself out. How hideous.

"Do you have her number?" I brushed through my fringes, little strands falling on my forehead and I turned, leaning against the glass.

He was quiet for a second. I glared at my phone, with a grim stare.

_"__She got a new number." _

"Yes. Now, may I ask why, if you know?" I immediately shut my eyes. How irritating.

_"__I'm not supposed to tell you… I promised her." _He sighed in confliction. _"She told me everything—"_

"Of course she did," I sighed. "And I'm sorry about what I've done to her."

_"__You've hurt yourself too, Miss." _

This was a bad idea. I pressed my fingers against my forehead. My head was beginning to ache from the stubbornness of this woman that I loved. Whatever, I did this. I deserved it.

"I don't matter, she does. Now, about her number."

_"__She changed it for a reason." _

"Anna doesn't want to speak to me." I whispered, crossing my legs. He did not answer and I feared that that was the case. "Is that right?'

_"__Yes." _He was suddenly softly spoken. Did he pity me—_us,_ perhaps? _"She came back to tell me this and I quote, 'I don't want to get hurt anymore'."_

Of course, that sounded much like her. Maybe with a little mix of stuttering, that'd be better.

But I stayed calm, no matter if my inner world was crumbling. My focus was on the floor at that moment of quietness. Whatever she had to say about me, she could say it. Hate me, love me, whatever she wanted for herself and from me, it was fine.

I changed the topic. This tense atmosphere was not good.

"Is she in LA?"

_"__Yes, Miss." _

"Just call me Elsa. Let's ease it up a little."

I sensed him grinning with pleasure. _"Yes, ma'am, I-I mean, Elsa." _Much better.

With a satisfied nod, I continued. I gazed at the floor, blue eyes gleaming darkly. Maybe I should drink a little more.

Closing my eyes, I turned down the thought. Olaf would not want me to drink too much. These few dayswere crucial. He was being extra harsh to me, but what could he do? I almost let out a chuckle.

"Where is she?" I asked, leaning my head against the wall.

_"__Um… she moved in with someone… packed her things two days ago." _

He quickly caught my attention and I gripped on the phone tightly. "Hans."

_"__Y-Yeah—wait, how did you know about—"_

"It doesn't matter at this moment," I let out an exhausted sigh. "That's alright. As long as she is happy, I will be more than happy for her if she wants to stay with another man." What a stupid lie.

The other end was silent and I wondered if he hanged up on me. Regardless, I stayed. The urge to weep was clinging hard to me.

_"__Um… they ARE together__." _

Oh, fuck this.

I rounded my fist up and slammed it against the glass wall, gritting my teeth at the pain—it was soothing—I laughed.

_"__Elsa? I-Is everything alright?" _

I took a deep breath and inspected my shaking fist. Good, no blood. Maybe just a little bruise later.

But I was quiet, closing my eyes and slid myself down to the floor.

Why was I lying to myself? What was I going to get out of this? I looked up to the ceiling, empty of any feelings. I'd laid my trust, faith, and all my hope on Hans to take care of Anna. And yet, I was jealous and regretful now? What a joke.

_"__I… I can give you her number, Elsa. She told me not to do that if you call, but… to be honest… even if Hans is a nice guy, it's just… I think Anna is better suited to be with you." _He chuckled nervously and my fingers twitched, eyes slightly sparkling with hope.

"Anna…"

He sighed. _"Um… Miss Snow, Anna… I can tell, she really does miss you." _

Smiling faintly, I felt my hopes rise little by little. How relieving. And slowly, tears stream down my cheeks, ears bright red. I hadn't noticed until a droplet fell on my hand. Unbelievable. Normally, I'd let myself cry freely, but I held my cries in and I covered my mouth. I wanted to be strong. I sighed, trying to get myself together. For some reason, Hearing that I was still on her mind filled my stomach with butterflies.

Sniffling one last time, I asked him for the number.

_"__Miss—"_

"I know," I interrupted, my tone stern and rough. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Kristoff finally smiled. _"Great! Miss…" _I listened silently. I'd listen to anybody by now. _"She'll give you a hard time, but trust me, once she finishes raging on and on about anything that's been on her mind, you two will be great friends— … and, I hope, maybe more than that." _

At that, I could not help but laugh. It wasn't sarcastic or out of disbelief, but… it sounded real—it _was_ real.

Letting myself stand up, my heart felt so much lighter. "Thank you. I… must repay you in the future—"

_"__Ah, ah. Nope. No repayment. But if you insist… buy me dinner. You know without Anna, it's only just me and instant noodles. Ariel doesn't even cook for me nowadays even if I beg."_

What a strange person.

I chuckled, looking down to the floor and I felt that color was returning to my cheeks. "Of course, anytime, Kristoff."

When he hanged up, my heart was pounding, looking at the number he'd given me.

Staring at it, I felt my stomach churning and I imagined her screaming god-awful things at me. I breathed in, looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't see my face, but I knew how sad I must have looked. Closing my eyes, I knew I had to get this over with.

Anna answered.

_"__Hello?"_

Suddenly, I froze. This was her voice, all so sweet and soft. I opened my mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. No sounds were coming out. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Anna."

The quietness from the other end was scaring me. I almost let a bitter laugh slip. She did not want to hear my voice and suddenly, I regret calling her.

_"__Miss Snow." _

My fingers twitched, my eyes slowly turning to the ground. Her voice was cold.

_"__How did you get this number?" _

"I asked Kristoff."

She sighed and I could hear her opening and closing a door. Nobody was talking, as if we were scared to start a conversation that neither of us were ready for yet. I started drawing some deep breaths, trying to build up my courage, then finally broke the uneasy silence, clutching my waist for dear life. My body shook, tears unshed, but blurring my sight.

"How…" I swallowed. Get it together. "How have you been? I'm sure he is taking great care of you."

Anna remained silent and I feared that at this point, we were nothing but strangers. Maybe it was what she wanted. Sighing, tears finally flowed freely down my cheeks. Oh, I was tired and if she did not want to speak with me, I would not either. I wiped my tears. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, voice cracking. "I'm sure you don't want to speak to me—"

_"__I'm hurt, Miss Snow. I feel betrayed." _

Nodding, I pursed my lips together. My heart shook and it eventually cracked to the point it was unable to mend back together. "I know." She sighed, but I knew she had to be on the ground, crying.

_"__Miss Snow, I don't understand you… the way you think." _

"I… I know."

She sighed, calmly. _"You wanted me as your own—a friend, girlfriend… but Miss Snow, we were never friends to begin with. I was just… I was just a toy for you only to be played with." _

Wrapping myself in my arms, I curled myself up. But there was no protection and warmth, no matter how hard I held myself. My brain wanted to whisper no's to her, but I kept myself silent. I deserved this, of course. Without a doubt, if breaking me apart would make her feel better, then so be it.

_"__You don't love me, do you?" _

I started weeping, hands on my head. I needed to get myself together. "I do… I really do, Anna…"

_"__Then you would not have done that. You would've told me earlier—from the very start. What were you thinking?" _

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I was scared. Scared that you would hate me."

_"__No, you saved me, Elsa. You sacrificed yourself for me—"_

"No!" I shouted, closing my eyes. "No. I… I made you go..."

_"__I wanted to go, it wasn't your fault,"_ she sighed, sounding tired. _"I loved you, Miss Snow. I'd given everything, I was yours and I planned on being yours but this is what I get. A cheating liar." _

My eyes widened and I whimpered, clutching my chest like it'd keep all the fragile pieces together. _Stop it, please stop it… _ But I knew, if I'd beg her to stop, she wouldn't. My chest burned, painfully swallowing her words in. There was no escape and I felt small. I was a kicked puppy.

Anna took in a weak breath_. "But… that's all in the past. It's been a week and I'm just trying my very best to forget about you and whatever that has happened. I guess… you won't be away for long, are you?" _Her tone seemed to cheer up, maybe she was smiling again. I sniffled, wiping my tears, make up staining my rosy cheeks.

Managing a god-awful grin, I replied, "You're not that easy to get rid of either, ba— Anna."

For the first time time, since I've left the apartment, I heard her laugh. I didn't realize how much I missed it. _"You're right. So… I assume, you're dating her now?" _

"Yes, and I assume he's taking good care of you, correct?"

_"__I'm being better off with him than I was with you"_

Fucking hell. My voice quivered and I grew quiet for a minute, listening to her breathe. _"_W-What do you want me to say, Anna? I'm sorry? I'm sorry for cheating, I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for wishing that you would come back—"

_"__No, I want to understand what's in that mind of yours." _

"You. It has always been you."

She stayed quiet and let out a breath. I stared at my lap emptily, feeling a heavy darkness slowly enveloping me.

_"__I figured. Well, thank you for thinking about me." _

"Anna—"

_"__I want us to start over, if you'd like." _

My body felt crushed under her words. She wanted for us a new beginning, but I could not accept that. Why? I'd hurt her so many times, she deserved to get what she wanted. A new beginning? Sure, of course. My eyes darkened, tears drying up. I did not want a 'start over'. I wanted to love her, to give her everything. In the end, I only took her heart and shattered it.

Nodding, I gave her my reply. "Start over… of course, Anna."

Anna smiled. "That's good. So… since you've called me, I guess I should tell you this too."

I sniffled, tensing up. Oh no. "What is it?"

_"__So… tomorrow, I'm going back to New York with Hans." _

Wait for it. "For how long?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. A year… two years… maybe never. Who knows" This was happening again. The same kind of pain was coming back to me again, the same soul-consuming, gut wretching heartache I had when Belle and I broke off. Oh god, why? I suppressed a scream, a cry, anything to break this agonizing state I was slowly sinking in.

"And you didn't even think about telling me."

_"__I thought you didn't really need to know." _

"Well I do… So you're leaving tomorrow. May I—"

_"__Miss, no. I um… When I get back to New York, I'll call you every day, I'll text you. It's a new beginning."_

And for some reason, I smiled, pleased. I did not want a new beginning, I wanted her. But if a new start would make her happy, I'd happily oblige. She was the girl I loved, after all.

I nodded. "Of course, I'd love that. I'll miss you, Anna."

_"__Me too, Miss Snow. But don't worry, we'll see each other again." _She paused. _"I love you." _

'I love you', hm? It wasn't that love we'd always had for each other.

"I love you too."

Anna was quiet and I imagined her, crying hard after saying those three meaningful words. I grinned, keeping myself strong. She took a deep breath, whimpering slightly. I pretended not to hear it.

_"__So… we're friends?" _

Nodding, I replied with all my heart. "Yes, we're just… _friends."_

* * *

_A/N: Ouch, my heart. Sorry for all the delay. Life is hard and things happened, so I apologize for making you all wait so long. Anyway, it's over a year since I published the first chapter! Congrats to those who have been staying with me for so long. _

_I'd appreciate it if you wrote a review. _

_Big thanks to my beta, sedryn, you're awesome! _


	38. Chapter 38: Baby, Don't Cry

_A/N: Deleted this chapter to add some new dialogues, scenes, and rephrase some sentences. Re-read it, if necessary. _

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with you, babe."

"Playing…?"

I crossed my legs, arms propped on my lap. Ocean blue eyes blackened and I stared at her blankly, enjoying the view of a beautiful body of a _very_ beautiful brunette, sitting on my desk. Clothes were thrown on the floor and she was left with just a flimsy cloth, covering her most intimate part. I shivered, licking my lips as my eyes traveled up her crossed naked legs to her slender waists and toned abdomen.

Gulping, my heart quickened its pace and my intent was clear. _I'll make her scream—_

"Elsa." Giggles. I was looking directly at her, her foot propped under my chin. "Eyes up here, babe," she whispered and I grinned.

"Are you teasing me?"

She shrugged. "I am supposed to, right, Elsa? I am your—"

"Dominant."

"—Mistress."

Unbelievable. Laughing, I looked at her lips, fingers twitched. I wanted her. Badly. "Mistress, hm... Well, my… wonderful, darling… _Mistress," _I looked up to her glimmering eyes, my playful grin melting and I craved for her touch, "What have you done to me…?" I grabbed her ankle, kissing it softly, melting her with my warm breath, yet… she did not moan. She didn't move, letting my lips worship her, kissing and breathing its way up to her inner thigh and I pulled in close to her. Her scent was close and I sighed, breathing her in.

There was that giggle again, her light touch trailing down my neck. Suddenly she grabbed my jaw, her eyes caught my gaze. My mouth had gone dry, my mind blank. I wanted more of her sweet, sweet taste. Oh what a tease…

"On your knees," she demanded, her tone clear and smooth. I smirked, unmoved and I leaned close to her, biting my lips. Her breath smelled like chocolate and oh, it was tempting to push her down, and ravage her like an animal in hunger.

Chuckling lowly, I grabbed her legs, propping them to my sides. Biting my lips, I breathed to her, "Make me."

She grabbed my jaw, pulling me in. I held my breath, chills running my spine as I watched her eyes going blank. She'd changed and I was unable to remove my eyes from hers. I gripped onto her legs, feeling her lips brush against mine, breathing tickling my cheek. It was growing too hot.

"On. Your. Knees. Elsa Snow."

I swallowed, looking at her lips perking up into a sly grin, fingers gliding down my neck. She grabbed me by my tie, pulling me into a deep kiss, filled with lust and addiction. I gave in, groaning loudly as I placed my palm on her cheek, wanting more of that sweet, sweet tongue—She pulled away fast, leaving me craving for more. I stared down at her breasts, blue eyes turning black. "Belle…"

Spreading her legs even more, my eyes were drawn to the trickling of her sweat, running down her chest to her stomach. I licked my lips, eyes meeting her wetness. "Do I have to repeat myself?" she whispered, a hand gripping onto my locks of hair, tilting my head up. I let out a soft sigh, hands on her thighs.

"Well?"

Realizing I could not escape, I shook my head. "No," I breathed, and I felt like my body would burst.

"What are you going to do then?" She let go of my hair and it was impossible to stop staring at her body as if it was the first time I have ever seen it. Slowly, I pushed her legs apart, palms greedily running themselves up her thighs, thumbs caressing the inner parts. I hooked my fingers on her panties and I forced my eyes on hers, leaning in slowly for a kiss.

"What did I just say, babe?" she muttered, lips pressed against mine softly. I shivered, looking at her, wanting her. Slowly, kissing her lips… her neck… her chest… I looked up, seeing her cold dark eyes on mine. She wanted my answer…

I licked my lip. "I'll get on my knees."

"And what?" I looked at her, lust clouding my mind.

"And I'll please you."

She grinned, hands running through my fringes. "Good girl."

* * *

The day was warm, winds breezing through the hot air. It was a nice day out, kids playing and running left to right. I was on the ground, weeping like a baby with a group of boys surrounding me. Why were they always bothering me, I had no idea. Why weren't the parents stopping them? I cried hard, unable to call for help—I believed that I was a strong girl, I didn't need help. Nevertheless, I got it anyway.

"Stop!"

I turned, hugging my violin tightly to see a little girl with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed into a pout. "Leave her alone!" She walked towards me and now she was in front of me. Her posture was straight and she looked-

Well, staring at her back, she looked as if she was radiating light. Her eyes were flashing with confidence and I was simply in awe. What a strange girl.

Hans and his brothers stayed quiet, startled. "Wait, what...?"

The girl took a huge breath, chest heaving out. "I said, leave her alone! Stop throwing her things!"

Her screaming was obnoxious, making me grimace. But I needed her... whoever she was. She looked no more than a five or six year old.

Looking past her, his brothers were laughing and Hans (was that his name?) just stared, astonished.

"God you're funny. Hans what are you doing, take that violin!" One of his brothers laughed, pushing him towards us even more and I whimpered. Frightened tears threatened to escape, and I looked at him, almost pleadingly. My voice was caught up my throat and I had no strength to say the words I wanted to say. I hugged my violin for its dear life. Will I be okay?

She looked at me and I caught her teal eyes, shiny and bright. How beautiful,

"H-Hey stop pushing me, why don't you do it if you want to destroy her things so badly?"

The girl gasped. "How dare you?!"

Hans looked at her, gulping. I tilted my head, looking at him strangely. Oh indeed, he was acting strange. "Get out, this is none of your business."

She frowned, hardly moving an inch. "You have to get through me first."

With my shaking fingers, I grabbed the corner of her shirt and tugged gently. My hands shook and I felt like I'd faint any second now.

"N-No please... I-it's fine—"

She turned to me and I felt small. Her eyes were blazing with fire and confidence, I was overwhelmed. I backed down like a frightened puppy. Suddenly, I had forgotten what happened. Where was Pabbie when I needed him?

"Snowflake, it is not!" She stomped her foot on the ground and I whimpered, frightened. I was at the verge of apologizing.

Hans' brothers rolled their eyes and the redhead in front of us just watched us. "Come on, Hans ignore her, you've always hated that stupid blonde girl right? Always showing off and looking at that girl like she's her little crush. Disgusting."

Hans glared at me, blinking away his fear. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, leave, this is none of your business!" He grabbed the girl just as she turned to him, screaming and kicking him with all her might.

"Don't touch her, you big bully!" But she was too short, too little. No, she was too weak!

I stared at them, completely dumbfounded, speechless, scared —

And suddenly, she kicked him on the shin and he hissed, his brothers coming over to me, taking my arms. They held me down, taking an advantage of

"Come on, give me that violin, I'm doing my brother a favor here."

"N-No, please... please s-stop."

I heard a loud metal clank and we all paused, everything gone silent. Parents became quiet and stared at us - at the girl, laying on the ground, head against the metal bar of the monkey bar. She laid there lifeless, and we stared, silently. I stared at Hans and he stared back at me. He looked so cowardly, an idiot,

"I-It was an accident—"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, touching my sister like that?"

Ah that voice. Jack!

I turned, suddenly glad and smiling as I saw him by the entrance, hoisting his keyboard up over his shoulder. I felt arms being let go of me and I sighed in relief, quickly getting up.

"J-Jackie..."

"Shit..." One of the older brothers muttered.

My brother came over to me, keeping an eye at the boys. "Hey sis—Whoa!"

Relieved, I pounced on him, giving a tight hug, weeping like a baby. I pressed my face against his shirt, wetting it with my tears, but I did not care.

"Jackieeeee~"

He grinned, patting my head and quickly his expression changed, looking at the group of boys. And the girl… who was she? No, I knew who she was. I'd just… I never had the confidence to ask her to be my friend.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister and her friend?" Jack hugged me protectively and I managed to open an eye, seeing the confident and proud, nasty boys from before turn into weak and scared to death boys.

"N-Nothing, i-it was just a little joke. R-Right guys?" The brothers nodded at Hans' words. I looked at Jack and how looked back at me. Oh no. And for the first time, I feared for the boys and what'd happen them.

"Joke..." He turned to them, eyes ice cold. "Breaking my sister's stuff…" He looked down to one of the boys' hand. "Taking her violin… You think it's a joke?"

"U-Um…"

Slowly he removed my arms and patted my head before going to the girl, observing her. Her eyes were closed and he shook her, eyes still watching them. "Hey, hey, you okay?" And, as if a miracle happened, she let out a groan and opened her eyes. I stood far from them, putting my hands together. There was no stopping my brother.

But with his gentle self, he smiled sweetly, looking at the girl. "You okay? You've got a big bruise—"

"I'm… I'm fine!" She pushed him away, wanting to get up but only managed to wobble and fall back down on the ground. He watched her, holding her as she tried getting up over and over again, only to end up falling. She groaned, grabbing her head. And as if she was a newborn, she fell back into Jack's arms.

"I-It hurts…"

"Hey, it's okay, just take it slowly," Jack said the only words that I did not have the courage to say. I was only a crybaby and way too shy.

Surprisingly, Hans stepped in, walking towards him, his legs shaking. "H-Hey, I-I'm sorry—"

"Get out. You did this to her?" He held the girl tight in his arms and I walked up to my brother, getting behind him. He'd protect me and I felt safe being with him.

Hans gulped. "Y-Yes—"

"Go, before I call your parents over. Give me that violin." And immediately, they listened and handed him my violin and bow, running away quickly. But Hans… oh Hans, just stared at us, walking back slowly. I tilted my head. No, he was looking at Anna and she was staring right at him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, but I knew, they couldn't hear it. What was that about?

"Hey, what's your name?" Jack asked. "My name's Jack, you can call me Jackie. This is my little sister, Elsa."

"A-Anna… and this hurts…"

He grinned, grabbing her hand from touching it. "I know, it's a really big bruise, you'll be fine though… I think." But she ignored him, her teal eyes meeting mine. "Elsa?"

Shyly, I waved, nodding at her. Ah, the regret began to pour in. I wanted to apologize for having her get into what just happened. Anna tilted her head, smiling widely and with my brother's support, she stood up. I froze, watching her come up to me, expression brightened and not as painful as before.

"Name's Anna!" I stared at her, her grin felt almost blinding to my eyes. I looked down, saw her hand outstretched to me and, hesitantly, I took it. With a yelp she pulled me into a tight hug. God that felt awkward, she was a little too short.

"Glad you're okay, Snowflake."

I blinked, looking at her. "S-Snowflake?"

Anna giggled as she pulled away, pointing at my violin and me. "That thingy is really pretty with that snowflake and you feel really cold. So can I call you that?"

Jack laughed, packing my violin up and putting it over his shoulder. "It's a great nickname, Elsie. Come on, Grandpa is in the bakery", he said, getting up.

Anna pouted at me. "You're going already?"

"Y-Yeah… Um… y-you can call me that… i-if you want."

Just like that, she grinned, widely. "Snowflake… Hey, Snowflake?"

Ah, I could get used to this, having her next to me to brighten my mood. Somehow, it was refreshing. "Y-Yeah?"

"Can you play the violin for me sometimes?"

"Y-Yeah…" I flushed. Having others asking me to play them something was quite embarrassing for me, yet… it was flattering. But in a few months, I'd be standing in a huge crowd of audience, hearing my sounds. There was no time to become embarrassed or nervous.

I grinned, proudly. Her eyes looked warm and I felt like I would melt into it. I was calm. "Definitely, I'll play it for you."

* * *

That evening, while my grandpa and Anna's mother talking to each other Anna and I were sitting on the grass, talking and laughing happily. It'd been weeks since Anna and I had our first encounter. She was a talkative one, I wasn't. I'd listen to her most of the time and when she'd ask, I'd play for her.

After that incident with Hans and his brothers, they'd never came up to us again. They played by themselves, but sometimes, I'd see Hans looking at me—no, at Anna, sighing silently. At this age, I knew he was up to something. Did he fancy her? Ridiculous, Anna wouldn't like someone like him.

The sun was setting and we were the only kids here, Anna sitting on the ground excitedly.

"Snowflake?"

I gasped, blinking at her. I was paying too much attention to what Pabbie was laughing about with Anna's mother. "W-What?"

She pouted, squeezing my cheek. "Listen to me!"

Blinking at the sudden outburst, I nodded. "O-Okay, sorry, Anna."

Anna sighed, squishing my cheeks and I frowned. "Squishy. Hey can you play this song for me? Mama used to sing it to get me to sleep." With one last pinch, she let go.

I tilted my head in curiosity. This was interesting, she'd rarely ask me to do a song that she wanted. It was usually 'hey, play a song for me' and it'd be something by Mozart or if I was too lazy, I'd play some nursery songs.

This seemed intriguing.

"W-What is it?" I asked. For sure, I was surprised a bit.

"Can you play 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' It goes something like this." And as if she didn't know the words to the song—maybe there weren't—she started humming. Ah, it sounded sweet and innocent. But for a nine year old, I was smart. I knew how to play it.

Soon after she was done, I stared at her, intrigued.

"Snowflake, can you?"

I blinked, feeling myself shrink from her anticipating eyes. "S-Sure? Y-Yeah, I'll play it for you." Oh that grin she had was filled with innocence and fun. I felt proud of myself, seeing her bounce up and down with excitement—she'd always do that when I play.

Grinning, I closed my eyes and placed the white precious instrument under my chin. I knew Pabbie was looking at me, his eyes stern yet, gentle. He was my teacher after all. She stared at me, her mouth wide open at the sound my fingers and bow was making against the strings. Opening my eyes, Anna looked mesmerized, teal eyes brightening lightly.

Pabbie was grinning and Elena was just as proud and happy.

Anna was already dozing off when I finished playing. I smiled softly. She must've been exhausted, running around all day in the park, waiting for me to come by.

"Elsa, Kai is waiting for us, we have to go."

I looked up, seeing Pabbie coming up to me, while Elena took Anna in her arms.

"B-But Anna…"

"Anna will be fine. We'll see you tomorrow, Elsa," Elena said, her grin sweet and just as bright as Anna's. I looked at the six year old, sucking on her thumb as she slept on her mother's shoulder.

Kai was by the car, waiting for us by the entrance and I nodded, sighing. I had fun with her, loving how she'd listen to anything I played, complimenting, applauding—sometimes even telling other people to come listen. Yes it was quite annoying and embarrassing sometimes, but she was here, and I felt happy.

Nodding, I packed my things.

"You want to say bye to Anna?" Elena said. I nodded, looking at her as she continued to sleep. How peaceful.

I kissed her cheek, smiling as she mumbled to me. "Bye bye… I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Bye bye, Anna…" I giggled, kissing her cheek once more.

Holding Pabbie's hand as we went our separate ways, he looked at me. "Did Anna tell you to play that?"

I nodded silently, seeing Kai bow to me. "Miss, did you have a great time?"

"Yep." I grinned brightly, letting him pat my head before getting into the car.

"I'm glad you did." He turned to Pabbie, opening the passenger door for him. "Sir."

"Thank you, Kai. And also, just call me by my name, we're friends, now, come on," he chuckled.

"Yes sir."

Grandpa sighed, sitting next to me and he looked at me. I smiled, looking at my violin proudly. "You've been working really hard, baby girl."

"Mhm."

"Elsa, I'm really proud of you."

"What about Jackie?" I turned to him, letting him smooth down my hair.

"And Jackie too." With that I grinned, hugging my violin case and curled up against his chest, loving his heartbeats. Soon enough, I drifted off into a wonderful nap after an exhausting day.

* * *

The day was windy and Anna and I were sitting by the grass, watching the other children play. She looked at me, curious, but I did not notice. I stared at my lap, too nervous to speak. And I'd been thinking. Next week was going to be my first time being on stage after weeks of training with Jack and Grandpa.

I wanted her to come along to watch me.

"Snowflake?"

Startled, I gasped, turning to her. "Y-Yes?"

"I said, you're really quiet today. Something wrong?"

Shaking my head no, I started twiddling with my fingers. "U-Um… well, I'll be on stage next week… I-I wasn't going to tell you—" I didn't even finish what I was saying and she gasped out loud, pouncing me into a tight, playful hug. She pushed me down so that I was laying on the grass, laughing and congratulating me.

"That's amazing! Elsa is amazing!"

I laughed, my tone filled with nervousness. What could I do? Say? Ah, screw it. "I wanted to ask you something…"

Anna stared at me, silently, taken over by the summer wind.

Chuckling nervously, I pushed her off me. "Can you be there next week?" Oh that pause. It wasn't a good sign at all. Her eyes looked at me sadly, disappointingly and she got off me immediately.

"I-I can't…"

This was the first time I'd ever seen her like this—to hear her say that she couldn't do anything that I'd ask. "Anna?" She looked at me sadly, hands behind her back as she rocked herself back and forth apologetically. Did I say something wrong?

Who was I kidding? I knew her answer already, by the look of it.

"I can't… Mama said we'll be going to Disneyland next week… A-And I really want to go…"

Looking at her morosely, I nodded. "Oh… Okay… B-But, I-I'll be really nervous and—"

"Snowflake, I can't go see you, I'm sorry…"

Knowing that I was just being too selfish, I nodded. I needed support and if she could not support me, that's okay. I curled myself up in a ball and stared at the grasses, moving back and forth lazily from the wind.

I took a deep breath, biting my lips and I looked at her, pleadingly. "P-Please? I-I'm scared of doing this on my own…" I stared at her, tears threatening to fall and I realized, I just couldn't force her to go. This was fine.

"I'm sorry, Snowflake…"

Yes… this was fine.

Taking a deep breath, I grinned. "It's okay… well, I hope you have fun."

* * *

She ended up coming, dressed up in a green dress with a bouquet of red roses in her arms. I was up, the lights shining to me in the middle of the stage, applauses echoing. Grandpa was sitting in the audience, grinning softly and I stared at him proudly.

Jack was standing, clapping his hands and calling out my name as loudly as he could, cheering me.

This was the last song I'd be playing for the evening and all that nervousness I had faded.

Anna was on stage with me, watching me from behind the curtains. I didn't notice her until she called for me. I turned before I even got to play again, smile beaming brightly.

"Anna…"

She waved and I felt my heart pounding, seeing her grin this bright. Just seeing her always made me happy. And with her finally here, I started playing the song her mother sang to her. Ah, the thrill to feel the vibration from my bow gracefully gliding across the strings was stunning. The notes echoed through the stage and towards the audience. Ah, I remembered Anna jumping up and down, telling her mother that she was playing Do You Wanna Build A Snowman.

Everyone was quiet and I knew my grandfather, my parents and even, Jack were grinning as if I was their pride and joy of our family. Of course, I was just as proud as they were of me. Except I wanted better, I wanted the best. Oh, but this… this was nice too.

I felt warm inside, my fringes moving lazily from the wind. Closing my eyes, I was in a field of flowers, cold autumn wind brushing past me as I played wonderfully, beautifully. Right here, I could be in peace. This was home.

The final note echoed and I opened my eyes, seeing everyone up, cheers and applause filling the place. I looked up, the lights blinding my eyes, but I was satisfied—I felt relaxed.

"Snowflake!"

Ah that voice. I turned, seeing Anna running up to me. I grinned widely, happy tears threatening to fall.

"Anna—"

_Creak._

I paused, frowning and squinting, seeing a piece of nail… Oh no. I looked up, to the crowd—how could they not hear that?!

"Anna!"

I dropped my violin, strings breaking apart immediately. But I didn't care to notice. As fast as I could, I ran up to her and the same time, the fixture was beginning to fall. No, I could make it.

She stood still, looking at me confused. "El—" Before she could even speak, I jumped, tackling her down, holding her body and I gasped painfully, eyes widened in intense pain. Words were impossible to describe what I was feeling. Numbness… stinging… ache… No, it was torture. My vision blurred, and my fragile, tiny body felt as if it was being crushed into pieces.

"ELSA!" Jack called for me, running up to stage and looking at me. I was speechless, eyes widened and I couldn't breathe. Anna… where was she? … Her eyes were closed, the back of her head bleeding—or was that my blood? Carefully, I bent my arm, touching my back. It was soaking… warm… oh god.

"A-Anna… Ah…" I gasped, trying to move, but there was no way I could. My body—my whole right arm—felt numb and whatever Jack and Grandpa and my parents were screaming about, I had no idea. My eyes and ears were fixed to her and only her. I turned, visions blurred and I could see my arm pressed down on the fixture. "A-Arm… A-Anna…" I couldn't move it, I couldn't feel it.

_My necklace… where is it?_

Even with my vision blurred from tears, I looked around in frantic. There was no sign of it and it wasn't around my neck. Anna had given me that necklace as a gift and I'd treasured it, wearing it for her every day. It was gone.

Turing to her, I called out to her again. No matter what I said, she would still lay on the ground, lifelessly.

"She's bleeding!"

"Call the fucking ambulance!"

"Everyone stay calm!"

"Elsa!"

"Anna!"

"Anna… I'm sorry…"

I blacked out.

* * *

"She won't be able to play violin for a while."

"What does that mean?"

"It'll be hard for her to lift her arm, sir."

Grandfather stared at the doctor silently, nodding as he was accepting the fact. I hugged my violin with my left arm, watching them. This was a joke. This had to be one.

"Alright, thank you—"

"N-No…" I got up, from my bed, groaning loudly and painfully, putting the violin in my left hand, my right arm holding the bow tightly. They both stared at me, but I knew they just pitied me. Their eyes said it all, but I ignored it. I was perfectly fine. I picked it up, shakily, biting down all the screams I had kept within me. I grinned, barely hiding the pain, and I was sweating, slowly dragging the bow up and down. I couldn't care less of the cast I had on my arm. No, I could do it.

"Elsa, stop—"

I grinned, awfully and I hadn't realized tears were streaming down my cheeks. "P-Pabbie, see? I'm p-play—"

"You're just making awful noises, Elsa."

I paused, looking at him in horror. No, he couldn't have been the one to tell me that. He'd always supported me, he'd never say something like that to me. I dropped my violin to the side, eyes blurred in tears and I shook my head. I couldn't believe it.

"Pabbie…?"

He sighed, smiling gently as he got down to his knees, looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry Elsa. You can't play now, but in the future, you'll be able to. I'm so proud of you, baby girl."

I stared at him, hopeful. "Really?" He nodded, hugging me tightly.

"Of course. I'm really, really proud."

I hugged him back. "Okay…"

I heard a sigh and I looked up to see the doctor, looking at us, with sorrow in his eyes, shaking his head. What was wrong, I wondered.

* * *

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!"

I stared at her startled. "Anna… It's me…" I grabbed her arm tight, disbelief slowly crawling up my body inside out. "D-Don't you remember? It's me, Elsa!"

She shook me off, tears starting to stream down. I fell to the ground, eyes looking at her in horror. Anna was shaking and I felt like I was a monster. "N-No… MAMA! MAMA!"

This was wrong—this was extremely wrong. I backed away, back hitting the wall. Only then, I realized I was crying. My body shook in fear, in rejection, in anger—_I couldn't save her_. I was being dragged to hell. "No… No… It's me… It's me… It's me…" I wrapped my arms around my body, tears constantly streaming down as I stared at Anna, crying for her mother. _It's me_, I constantly told myself and of course, she couldn't hear me, screaming and crying for someone. I wasn't sure who was crazy at this time.

"Mama!" she cried, hugging her blanket tightly. "Mama, h-help!"

I shook my head, seeing Elena come running, cradling her daughter in her arms. She looked at me, teal eyes filled with agony and pain. "It's okay… It's okay… I'm here, Anna…"

I slid myself down against the wall to the ground, petrified. This couldn't be happening, I told myself. How could she have forgotten about me? For the past few months we'd been together, how could she forget all the memories we had?

"Elsa…"

Gasping, I looked up and was instantly disappointed. Anna wasn't the one calling me, it was Elena. "Baby, I'm sorry, but you need to go."

My eyes widened. This had to be a dream.

"N-No, no, no, no, no… NO!" I grabbed my hair, pulling my legs up to my body. "A-Anna… I-It's me… Elsa… It's me… Please don't forget about me…"

And without even realizing, arms were picking me up and I was out of the hospital. I continued to mumble to myself, all curled up and when I had the guts to look up, Jack just stared at me, eyes darkened in blankness.

"J-Jackie?"

He grinned, wistfully. "They're leaving, Elsa. I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye."

"L-Leaving—"

"They didn't want to tell you, they've planned it weeks ago."

"—To where?" I gripped onto his shirt, looking at him painfully. My right arm was hurting, shoulder aching and I felt as if someone set it on fire, watching me burn to ashes. My mind couldn't take in what I just heard—not yet.

"Somewhere far… far away."

"W-Why?"

He stopped in front of the car, Kai opening the door silently, eyes filled with pity. Why did everyone have to pity me? Why did they care? I avoid his eyes.

"Please…" He put me in the car. "Just forget about her, okay? Be a good girl."

Forget about her.

Easier said than done.

And of course, I couldn't forget about her. I didn't even say goodbye and my last word to her was "please don't forget about me".

Ah, I felt pathetic.

* * *

I was in my room, fingers against the keyboard, dancing gracefully on it. Grandpa was sitting by the bed, watching me carefully as I play Moonlight Sonata. Jack was watching me from the back, grinning lightly as music flowed into his ears.

"Stop."

Opening my eyes, I immediately stopped, looking out the window. I didn't turn, I knew what he'd say.

"You're going to fast, you're not putting your feelings into it, Elsa—"

"Grandpa, it's fine—"

"Jack, not now." The old man sighed, putting a hand on my hurt shoulder. "You're a smart girl, Elsa."

Ignoring him, I stared out to the window and I noticed the girl next door staring right back at me. She was smiling, waving to me—

"Are you listening?"

Shutting my eyes, I answered him, "Yes, Grandfather, I'll slow it down."

He grinned, but I knew, Jack wasn't too happy with him. Nevertheless, he was quiet—wouldn't even dare talking back to him. "Good, because practice makes perfect. Just know that I'm proud of you, Elsa." Kissing my head, he left. "Jack, let's not bother your sister."

My brother stared at me sadly and sighed, leaving me by myself—and the girl with her windows open, brown eyes still looking right at me. I tilted my head as she screamed something. I couldn't hear her.

"Open… the… window…?"

Getting up, I opened it up, staring at her. "Um… hi?"

The brunette grinned. "Hey, nice playing."

_Fuck off. _

Avoiding her annoyingly bright grin, I thanked her. "Did you just… move here?" I asked. She didn't look too familiar to me.

"No, actually, I was studying abroad for a few months and decided to come back. You've probably seen my parents—"

"I don't go out much. I'm homeschooled. Well, you can say that… I'm an introvert."

We stared at each other in silence and interestingly enough, she seemed quite curious about me. "Huh… that's nice. You play the piano?"

My eyes shined through the sun and I grinned bitterly. "Yes, I do."

"Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nothing else, do you?"

The girl shrugged. "A little, but… I'm not that interested. I'm more interested in… well, art. Not musical art but—"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Your room is full of sketches."

"What?" Frowning in confusion and turned back to look around, flushing. "Oh." She scratched her head, laughing nervously. "I-I didn't even know it was that messy... O-Oh well, better clean it up later then. And uh… by the way, my name's Jane. Jane Porter. Nice to meet you."

Jane.

Ah, I never had many friends or anyone that would come talk to me. But seeing her… she didn't seem to mind. I was more than glad—more than _happy _to be talking to her day after day. But I knew, I couldn't be too happy. One day, she'd leave… just like _her._

"I'm Elsa Snow," I grinned full of hope. "Nice to meet you too, Jane."

* * *

"Please take care of her."

She stared at me, back leaned against our school wall. Her expression was hard to interpret, but it was sending chills down my spine. The summer wind breezed through our silence. Ah, looking up to the sky, the sun blinding my eyes, warmth enveloped in my body. This was peaceful.

"What are you saying, Olaf?" She questioned, tilting her head. I looked down to the ground in shame.

Oh, but weren't my feelings for her obvious enough? I stared at her, swallowing, my fists clenching together. Was it fear? Anger? Heartbreak? I wasn't so sure.

"I..."

"I know, Olaf." She walked towards me, but I couldn't help but step away from her as if she was a disease. No, I was strong. I stopped, glaring down at her, as she was just centimeters away. She chuckled, pressing a finger on my chest. "And... what makes you think that somebody as _cowardly_ as you," she whispered and I widened my eyes at her words, shaking in anger. No, was she just playing with Elsa? She couldn't be... she loved her... I knew it. "... gets to tell me what to do?"

She looked at me, searching for a reaction, but I shielded away any emotion. "You love her, don't you?"

Immediately, Belle's grin faded, pausing. I realized, despite our differences for each other, we still loved the same person. I hoped Belle was not the type to play. She'd made Elsa happy and safe—I was happy that Elsa could smile in her arms.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But why... why are you telling me this now? That you love her too." She frowned and I was back to the shameful person I was before. I looked down to the ground, letting out a bitter chuckle.

"Because I trust you." Deep breathes... deep breathes... "Because I trust that you can make her happy when I can't."

She nodded, looking down as she fixed my collar. God, she was grinning lovely - I was surprised. "Well, why don't you trust Elsa?"

I blinked, confused. "What?"

The brunette looked back up and I felt an uneasiness crawling up by body. "You didn't tell her... so I assumed that you don't trust—"

"Like you said, I'm a coward." I clenched my jaw and her eyes... God, her eyes were empty of any light. "I don't… Not that I don't trust her, I honestly don't want to ruin our friendship. I am a coward."

"And... that you are," she said. Grinning lightly now, and she looked warm. "But eventually, you have to... or she'll find out by herself."

"I know that. Eventually." I nodded. She looked as if she was glad that I was speaking to her about this. "But please... I do hope you take good care of her." My eyes pleaded to her, almost tearfully. Belle laughed. Oh, and with such grace. She hugged me tight when I least expected.

"Of course I will. I love her, after all."

* * *

I stared at the mirror, blue eyes looking coldly back at me as I fixed my tie around my neck. I rolled my shoulder in circles, groaning as I heard a pop. Ah, that hurt, yet it was relieving. Staring at the mirror, Belle was observing me, an oversized t-shirt placed over her. Oh it wasn't her up-to-no-good expression that I was staring at now. Her legs—

_Knock. Knock_. "Miss, it's almost time."

I turned my head slightly to the door, straightening myself up from any thoughts. "Wait, Kai."

"Yes, ma'am."

Finding giggles coming from my bed, I turned to see Belle, staring at me, head tilting in curiosity. "Need help with that?" She got up, standing in front of me and I looked down to see her bare legs. Meeting her eyes, I smirked.

"Maybe you should get dressed?" I grabbed her waists, but she didn't flinch, fixing my tie. Slowly she trailed her eyes up, meeting mine.

"It's your first day of being a CEO, babe," she breathed, fiddling with the back of my collar. "Taking over your Pabbie's job and everything…"

"And so?" I smiled, her sweet, tender lips brushing on mine. I looked at them, tempted to bite.

"So… I thought I'd let you stare at me as much as you want to, to… well, congratulate you."

"You're not naked."

Chuckling lowly, she backed up, getting rid of her shirt. I stared in awe, blue eyes lusting at her beautiful structure. She hugged me, my heart quickening, but I showed no sign of it. "Better…?" she whispered. "Congratulations, Snowflake." She pressed her lips on mine, and my mind had gone all blank, colors swimming in my head. Ah, I'd been drugged by her love. Her seduction.

I bit her lip, laughing as my palms slowly glide their way up to her rear, squeezing. "I think you meant 'seduce'."

Belle shrugged, uncaring. "Well, that too. Come on, you'll be late. You okay? I just heard a pop on your shoulder."

Chuckling I kissed her again, warmth enveloping my body. "It's okay, it happens."

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it does, baby." She didn't seem to believe me, tugging on my tie tightly around my neck. Sighing I gave her one last kiss. "Get dressed okay? I'll be fine."

"Yes… ma'am. And I'll be home waiting for you. Just. Like. This." She let me go, slapping my ass before I went out to the entrance. I felt hot from the bottom up. "By the way, you look too sexy in suits, Elsa."

I rolled my eyes, hands in my pockets as I went out. "And you look great with nothing."

"I love you!" she yelled.

"And I you."


	39. Chapter 39: I Know You

_A/N: FINALLY RIGHT? Yes, I updated after like 2 million years. Sorry for the wait, school has been rough on me and it's only the first marking period. Bleh. I've been trying to boost my grades up for the past two weeks, because I was failing multiple classes, but yay, I managed to barely pass! Of course, school is my first priority so I had to shove this fic to the back of my mind. Stay in school, kids. Don't be like me. _

_Time for some shoutouts: To Guest Reviewers, Susan, alex and Leelan I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY THANK YOU. To users, Mpsantiago, barondoat, YOU'RE AWESOME THANK YOU LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! _

_k, reviews are appreciated. love them reviews :0 _

_and oh hey, there's fluff. whoaaa... all of the sudden right? geez!_

_Warning: obviously, belsa. duh. _

* * *

Slap.

"Wake up, will you?"

I stared at the ground, cheek stinging like a thousand bees had just stung me.

Jack was still, looking at me with pity. I could see it through his eyes. Licking my lip, I could not hold back a chuckle. At that point, I realized how wrong I was, how crazy of a person-how broken I was. And it all started because of her.

"Am I wrong?" I questioned, stepping towards him. He wasn't the kind to back away easily, even if he was the kindest, caring brother I'd known.

He shook his head, jaw clenching together. He looked down to me, eyes just centimeters away from mine. "You're so wrong, Elsa Snow. Grandfather will be so disappointed-"

My face fell and I grabbed his collar. "Don't you dare bring Pabbie into this."

"You say that because you know he will be..." He breathed, "he's going to be so disappointed to know what an ugly person you are today..."

Jack wasn't wrong. I admit, I was oblivious, stubborn at heart, unable to change for the better. Hurting people was something I would do. And now, I couldn't even figure what would be good for me and for others.

I stayed quiet, eyes filled with hurt. Ah, but I wouldn't mind hurting myself anyway. It brought relief to know that someone... anyone would be glad to see me experience what I did to them. I couldn't help myself anymore.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away. "Did you think... getting back to Belle will make you forget about Anna?"

Backing away, I brought my arms around my body. "Belle... she's just... she's always been there-"

"Yes, she's been there for you. So has Anna. Me. Your parents. Even Olaf who doesn't even have the fucking guts to tell you he loves you."

Finally, the first tear, of the many that I'd been holding in, was falling, lazily running down my rosy cheek. I shook, staring at the ground.

"Elsa..." He stepped toward me, reaching out for me.

"Don't!" I backed away, finally bumping against my table. "Don't touch me..."

He didn't say anything, sighing instead. "Do you love her? Belle, I mean."

I stared at him, fear and insecurity swirling around and around me. His expression didn't falter, looking at me with such determination as if he knew I'd answer him right away. I didn't.

"I... I do..." I murmured.

He didn't hesitate to question my words. "Do you?"

"...yes."

He sighed, nodding. "Alright. If Belle is who you want to be with... who can make you happier than Anna, I'll be happy for you."

I wouldn't be so sure.

* * *

I stared at him, fingers tapping on my table as I lean myself back on my seat. Olaf sat across from me, hands on his lap - he looked so serious.

Sighing, he looked down to his fidgeting fingers. "Let's talk."

I tilted my head, stopping my fingers. "If this is about..."

"Yes, this is about Miss..." He cleared his throat. "Yes, it's about Anna and we ARE going to talk about her."

I chuckled, unbelieving. "I've... never seen you like this before."

Olaf's eyes wandered and he relaxed, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it's because you've forgotten that we were best friends before I started working for you."

My fingers twitched, eyes darkening at his words. He was never like this. Clenching my fingers in a fist, I took a deep, silent breath through my nose and got up, turning to the windows. Staring down to the streets, it was quiet. Way too quiet.

"Elsa," He began, his tone sturdy, but I could already imagine how harsh his words would be. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to."

He shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself, Elsa. I know you still talk to her, but... you just... you don't sound okay."

I was never okay.

"I'm fine." I didn't turn to him, knowing that I'd look so hurtful if I did. I sighed, closing my eyes, hoping that I would regret telling him that I wasn't. That I miss her. That it just pained me to hear her talk about someone who cared and loved her that wasn't me. So...

"No, I'm... I'm not fine." My fingers shook and deep down, I knew it'd be better for me to disappear.

Olaf looked at me in pity. Was it his love for me that made him feel this way about me?

"I was wrong." I shouldn't be crying, but tears naturally flowed down my cheeks, blurring my vision. "What I did... shutting her out, it was wrong." And I was too blind to realize what the consequences were until she was long gone.

He nodded, looking down to his fingers, fiddling. "I've always thought what you were doing... perhaps the way you think... it wasn't right."

Ouch.

"But I followed you anyway. I stayed by your side." He sighed, but I didn't dare turn around to look at his pitiful, vulnerable face. "Do you even love Anna?"

Such a simple question, yet I couldn't find the words to tell him that I do. I grimaced, pressing a gentle hand on the cool glass. "I... I don't know," I whispered with much disappointment with myself. I hated myself.

_Just die._

"Do you love Belle?"

And I hated the fact that I didn't know how to answer that either. Maybe Anna was right, I was only playing them like my very own toys.

"I do," I sternly answered, chuckling bitterly. "What do you know about love?"

"More than you. All you ever do is shut people out - "

Angered, I turned towards him, slamming my fist on the glass wall. "YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT, WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!"

I was shaking badly... vulnerable and weak, just like the little girl I used to be. But he stood his ground, clenching his jaw as he slowly got up. He wasn't in shock, maybe on the inside he was, but Olaf's eyes were filled with nothing. Just nothing. What was he feeling?

"So you knew..."

Tilting my head, I let out a laugh. "I have always known Olaf. The question is, just when were you going to tell me."

But it didn't surprise me, that he wouldn't tell me.

"I couldn't say it, because I knew you wouldn't accept me. That if I ever told you... we wouldn't be friends."

I twitched. "You're a coward."

Olaf nodded, chuckling. Whether he was doing it sarcastically or not, I wasn't sure.

"I am..." He nodded. "But I'm nothing like you. I do it so you won't lose anything, so that you'll get all the happiness you need. You've taken her happiness away. She loved you. You're the real coward here."

Coward... That was all I ever was. I couldn't face her. Maybe I was too ashamed of myself, that I couldn't even tell Anna that I was her very best friend - but she was right. We were anything but friends. Anything but a healthy relationship. It was toxic. Poison. Disease.

I wished I'd never known her.

My mouth opened and shut, nothing but pathetic whimpering slipping out. And Olaf looked at me, of disappointment and shaming in his eyes. Did everyone thought of me like this? A shameful, pathetic, weak, cold-hearted woman? A... A waste of life?

Leaning against the cold glass, my sighs grew shaky.

"Elsa."

Eyes blanked out from the horror of my disgusting self, I looked up.

"Who do you even love?"

"Anna Smith..."

"Not Belle? She'd always cared for you."

I turned my eyes away. "I do too. Olaf... what do you want?"

His lips parted into his usual gentle grin. "I want you to fix yourself... and whoever else that you've broken too." Anna? "... I want you to change."

I grimaced. "Change...? It's not that easy, Olaf."

"Ma'am..." He sighed exhaustingly, slowly getting up from his seat. "Nothing... nothing will ever be easy. And if you can't change for the better..." I blinked, listen to the rumpling of a letter as he took it out of his pocket, sliding it on my desk. I glared at the envelope. Oh but I knew full well what he was trying to do.

"Olaf—"

"Then there's absolutely nothing I can do for you, Elsa. There's no point of me being here."

Still staring at the enveloping, I held myself together tightly. I was enraged, but there was no way I could deny that I was helpless.

Sighing, he got up, patting his suit down. "Are you willing to change?" He asked. I didn't know what to tell him.

I avoided his eyes, glaring right into my soul.

"... okay." He nodded, lips pressed together into a tight grimace, eyes finally sparkling with tears. The floor sounded softly. I listened to him nearing the door. And with it creaking open slowly, my heart cracked. What choice did I have? How stubborn did I have to be? He bowed, maybe even for the last time.

"I hope you have a great day, Miss Snow."

"... Why...? Why are you leaving me too?"

He didn't hesitate, nor did he ever give me a sour expression. With his head down, he answered, "Like you with Anna, I just want what's best for you. And if leaving would force you to change," He looked up, his eyes and posture strong and sturdy. "Then so be it, Miss. Have a good day—or rather, have a good and a safe life." Olaf quickly turned his back, and finally, I made my decision. Oh how desperate and needy I was.

"Wait."

He paused, turning silently back to me. I wiped my tears, eyes finally brightening up. I regretted everything that'd happened. We stared at each other for the longest time, him waiting for an answer, me trying to make the right decision for myself. Oh but I wasn't right after all these years.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'll change." I gritted my teeth, enduring the desire to cry. This was for Anna, I repeated to myself. "I'll become a better person."

"Will you forgive yourself?"

My fingers twitched but I kept my head high, blue eyes strong. "Yes. I'll let the past go." But would Anna forgive me? She would never...

Olaf nodded, his expression unchanged. He was cold, but deep down, he was hurt. So badly, painfully hurt—I broke this man.

"Will you try to learn to accept yourself, to change for Anna?" He voice shimmered down quietly, softly. It was too sad.

And so did my voice. "... I'll accept myself, I'll accept Anna." The little girl that I once knew, and this stranger... this lover I once had.

Olaf nodded. "Okay..." Even so, he looked at me, with such painful looking eyes. "Okay."

* * *

_Three days later_

"What are you doing?" I leaned back on my chair, flicking my pen around my finger. She sat on my lap, lips pressed against my neck. I hummed, tilting my head as she grabbed my collar. "I… have work…" I whispered, taking her waist in my hand.

"I don't care…" she breathed. "Pay attention to me too, will you, baby girl?"

Belle pulled back, fingers fiddling with my collar. How could I resist her? I grinned, my heart racing. "I… pay attention," I replied, eyes roaming up and down her body. She had nothing but her underwear on. "Now, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"It's late," she grinned and I let her undo my braid, fingers running between each strands. I purred with delight. "Almost midnight, Elsa. We should sleep."

"Mm… corporate business…"

"You can do that tomorrow."

Taking a moment to think, blue eyes meeting hers, I knew there was no way I could argue with her. "So…" Sliding my fingers up her back, she shivered, jerking her back from my fingers. Ah, she was sensitive… I grabbed the clasp of her bra. "Sleep?"

"Maybe…" She husked, eyes closed from the wonderful sensation. "We should do something that's so much better than sleep…"

Ah, this was fun. "Like what?"

"Like…" She grabbed my jaw and my wrist, putting me in place. I could not help but hitch my breath in fear, seeing her eyes glaring right at me this time. How could she change that fast? It was wonderful, really. "Bringing me to bed…" She licked her lip, and I noticed her already unbuttoning my shirt. "Doing… _stuff."_ I didn't have the need to stop her—I knew what she wanted and oh, how much she wanted it. I grinned wickedly.

"Stuff…?" I grabbed her wrists, stopping, as she was just half way through from undoing my clothes.

"Fuck me?"

That's it.

"Gladly, my mistress." Quickly, I grabbed her ass, getting up. She giggled, legs wrapped around my hip. I sat her down my lap as I situated myself on my bed. My heart raced, lips red as I chewed on it with anticipation. Staring at hers, I managed to get her to stretch out a wonderful smile.

I caressed her beautiful round bottom, loving the sound of the hums she was making. "So… how…?" I breathed, slowly leaning in to her lips. She grabbed my collar, immediately, pressing my lips against hers. Oh she was hungry, but I didn't mind.

Chills ran down my spine and instinctively, I flipped her over to her back. It was thrilling, feeling her tongue against mine, lips spreading warmth throughout my body.

"Mm… Elsa…" she breathed, hands on my chest and she pushed me away.

"What…?" I murmured. And right now, I could only see her lips coated with saliva, her eyes looking at me sensually. I couldn't resist but to lean in against her lips once more. Belle was grinning, hurriedly wrapping her arms around me, hips thrusting up. I smirked, quickly getting her wrists off of me.

"Oh no, babe…" I whispered, brushing my lips against hers. She looked at me, rolling her eyes as if she knew what was up.

I tilted my head. "You did say I could fuck you." I leaned in, pressing my lips close to her ears. It quickly grew hot and god, the way she squirmed, fingers curled into a tight fist. She was irresistible. I was in control.

Belle chuckled. "I never said I couldn't touch. What happened to rules?"

Shrugging, I leaned in, nose against her neck. God she smelled wonderful. "Well… would you mind…?"

"I do mind."

Looking up at her, I gave her a frightening glare, quickly grabbing her jaw. She didn't flinch. How did she do it?

Before she could even say anything else, I pressed my lips against hers. She groaned, tongue wrapped around mine. The air was hot, my skin burning against hers and she wrapped her legs around my body. My shirt was quickly undone, her fingers frantically searching for something to hold.

"Fuck… Elsa…" she moaned, letting my palms drifting down to her back, lips pressed against her neck. Chills ran down my spine, feeling her fingers between my hair and I could not help but sighing in pleasure, laying my body against her warmth.

Ah, it was heaven.

Pulling back, her eyes begging me to touch her more—I needed her just as much.

"I want you," lips mouthing longing words. I leaned towards her palm, kissing her palm warmly.

"Belle…" I whispered against her. What has she done to me? She was intoxicating.

Slowly, I laid my body down against hers, arms hugging her tightly. Belle moaned, stomach raised up to mine as I laid my tongue against her skin. God, how sweet she tasted, how wonderfully heated her skin was from the touch of my fingertips. And she shuddered, eyes closed in pleasure.

"G-God…" she repeated, over and over again, my teeth scrapping her reddened neck. I wanted that taste of hers. More. I closed my jaw, teeth bruising her, red. Ah, I was feeling flushed suddenly as she grabbed my hair, pulling me away from her heated skin. I blinked, astonished. She smirked, humming as she tilted my head up with a short, sturdy tug.

"What are you—"

Within the blink of an eye, I ended up below her, legs between my hip as she sat on me. She smirked, tilting her head. "I changed my mind." Fucking hell.

As much as I wanted to give her a grimacing expression, I would not dare. Her eyes were cold, and I felt as if I was her slave—that I was hers, and only hers. My body shuddered, whimpers escaping. Oh her fingers, gliding softly down my stomach. I had not have enough of her yet.

The pleasure of her touch overwhelmed me, and finally, I rolled my eyes back. "Belle…" I called her. She leaned in, kissing my lip. God her tongue… I wasn't prepared, feeling her softly exploring me inside out. This was the Belle I knew.

Quickly, like a starved animal, I grabbed the back of her neck, her lip between my teeth. Moans finally filled the air and—

My computer screen turned on. Slowly we pulled away, groaning not from pleasure, but out of frustration.

Staring at it, it was a skype call.

Ah, immediately, I knew who was disrupting us from our lovemaking—well, fucking, perhaps.

She looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Really, again?"

I chuckled, fingers running through her hair. I pecked her lips. "Twice a week, remember? Monday and Wednesday."

She rolled her eyes, but I couldn't help but respond with a shrug. Groaning, she got off of me. God what a lovely girlfriend I had. "Well, you better hurry it up. You know I'm not that patient."

Nodding, I kissed her chest. "I promise, I'll be quick. Maybe… you'd prefer, you know, _doing it _by yourself until then?"

Belle smirked, throwing my shirt from the floor to me. "Maybe. I'll see you later." With one last kiss, she turned to the door and disappeared to the living room or wherever else she was heading to.

There wasn't much time left until… well, Anna hang up. I smiled gently as I got myself tidied up—honestly, I shouldn't be too happy. And I wasn't at all. It was painful.

I sat in my chair, staring at the screen. Where were my guts? My hand was shaking as I clicked on the green button, Anna quickly popping up in the screen. My grin quickly faltered.

She looked exhausted. Hands in her hair, head down and eyes shut, in a dark room—bedroom perhaps? Did she notice me? I stared at her for a few seconds. What should I say? What could I do? Looking at her, I realized how depressed she was. "Anna." Suddenly she jerked up, staring into the screen. I changed her—no, I broke her. But what could I ever do to fix that?

"Yes, what?!" she shouted.

This wasn't her at all. Slowly she regained her composure, getting back to her normal self. "Hey, Snowflake," she grinned, shoulders slouching down. "Did… Did I call at a bad time?" She looked down to my body, shirt completely unbuttoned.

Looking down with her, my eyes widened and I quickly covered myself up. I was ashamed—too ashamed to look at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I murmured. "That was…"

She shook her head, chuckling. How could she laugh at a time like this? We'd broken up. Of course, I'd hurt her plenty of times, who wouldn't laugh at the absurdity now? "It's fine. Really. I mean, how are you?"

I didn't answer her, for we knew how obvious the answer was. I grinned tightly to her.

_I promised I'd change._

"It's that obvious, isn't it?" I questioned, looking straight into her eyes. They were empty. Did I do this too?

Anna nodded with acceptance. "Yeah, it is."

We didn't talk, our eyes forming words to each other instead. We were hurt, heartbroken—we couldn't help ourselves. Her eyes were dark, shadows forming. I wondered if she'd actually slept at all. I found it hard to ask her if she did.

"Have you…" she started, ending this sad, sad, silence. I blinked, grinning slightly—well, trying to smile, at least. "Have you eaten?"

I nodded.

"Not stressing yourself at all?"

"No, not at all." Maybe stressing about you. She grinned, looking relieved.

"Had a good night sleep?"

I nodded again.. How could I lie after all I'd done to her—to myself too? I turned away.

She glared at the screen. "You didn't…?" What could I say so she wouldn't scream—blame herself, perhaps?

Sighing, I looked down to my lap, leaning back on my seat. I ran my fingers through my fringes slowly. "I… try to. It really is not a big deal."

Anna looked at me, shaking her head slightly, as if she didn't believe me. I wouldn't blame her. She chuckled, a hand running across her neck. "Why?" she questioned. Why do you care? I was silent, eyes darkening with a hint of shame. I should've seen this coming.

When I couldn't answer, she only let out another sigh. "Never mind. Let's talk about something else. You and Belle…?"

"We're a thing."

"I hope you're not using her as a plaything either…" she mumbled, I could barely hear her. I frowned, goosebumps covering my skin. The air was dense, yet looking at her was the only reason why, it was hard to breathe. Her words… I knew what she said.

_Hurt me all you wants, I'll take it. _

"Anna…?"

"Nothing. It's… good to be back with someone you used to be with, right?"

I nodded, smiling tightly as she did too. "You and Hans are…"

"We're dating."

There was that silence again as if we were just having this moment to let the words sink in. As if we were afraid to be bold to one another, say what we had to say. No, we just didn't want to hurt each other again. "I looked down... Frustrated with myself, my body feeling heavy and pained, as if a thousand needles just punctured me. Was this punishment for what I'd done to Anna?"

"You… Thank you," she said. I froze, looking at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you for wanting to protect me from being hurtful for all these years. But you know, Elsa… Snowflake, it—"

"It wasn't necessary."

She nodded. "Yeah." That's what I thought.

I looked away. "I know," I replied, voice rasps and soft. "I've been wrong the whole time. I've made mistakes…" _It was all for the sake of her. _"I was…"

"You're a coward, Elsa." She looked at me, sympathetically. But that's okay, she could blame me as much as she wanted to. I'd done her harm, and I wanted nothing more than for her to do the same to me. I turned back to her, eyes full of sorrow. She pitied me.

How selfish could I ever get? The level of stupidity in me was impossibly high.

"You're mad."

Shaking her head no, she answered, "No, I'm… I'm sad. Sad that you would do this to me. Sad that… how that little girl with the violin turned into someone like this. What could possibly make someone change so drastically?"

No, I didn't need to say it. She knew who changed me so much.

Anna leaned back in her seat, unable to believe that the person that she was talking to couldn't answer such a simple question. I'd lost feeling of everything, numbing myself from what I felt for her.

"It's me," she began.

"It has always been you." I looked straight into her eyes.

We were quiet for a few seconds, minutes, perhaps. We couldn't figure that out, for we were getting so lost into each other. But was it for love? Pity? No, I assumed our stares were full of hatred, anger, anything but love.

Before she could even open her mouth again, a knock sounded in her room and the door opened.

"Hey babe, I'm home. What are you doing?"

She turned, looking surprised as I was too. "Hans…" I whispered to myself. We stared at each other, smiling awkwardly.

"Just a minute," she whispered, slowly turning to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend… I looked the two, my heart pounding. It hurt, yet I wasn't able to cry. Was I too shocked... Ah, maybe this was how Anna felt about me all this time. How could I not notice something so straightforward?

"Oh Hans! You're home early," Anna grinned, watching Hans throw his bag on the ground, hugging his girl. Why couldn't I turn away? My eyes blurred with unshed tears, yet I could clearly see the two.

Hans groaned, letting Anna pat his head, fingers running through his hair. "Meeting was cancelled, until tomorrow. God, I have a lot of work to do too…" He slowly pulled away from the hug, looking at her. His smile was warm, filled with love, care, comfort, anything that Anna wouldn't find in me.

I despised him , however - I was glad that he could make Anna happy.

"I'm so glad I get to see you or else, I'd break…" he whispered, eyes on her lips. He caressed her soft cheek with care. I gulped, unable to pull myself away from the screen, shut it off—no, of course I couldn't. I'd be shutting Anna out again, and that would mean, I couldn't learn how to accept myself.

And slowly, with Anna holding his hand, they pressed their lips together. I quickly shut my eyes, a hand running through my fringes. Unable to speak, I let out a whimper of pain and regret. Hopefully, she couldn't hear it. But whether she could see the tears, I wouldn't care.

_I'm suffering. _

I wiped my tears completely and hurriedly, forcing out a grin as they pull away.

Hans noticed me, his grin of love quickly faltering. "Elsa…"

Nodding to him, I gave him my thank you silently. "Hans."

"Um…" Not knowing what to say, he turned to Anna. "I'll… be in the kitchen to get some food. Continue talking alright?" He quickly pecked her again and waves of hurt crashed into my heart.

"Yeah, wait, there's leftovers in the fridge, you should heat it up."

"Don't worry! I got it. Just keep talking, alright?" He sighed, looking at her sadly. "You'll need it."

Anna didn't say anything, but he didn't expect her to. She turned back to me, looking down to her hands. "So… where were we?" She looked at me, frowning slightly. Had she noticed?

"How's your mother?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

Right. I nodded, looking down. "She's your mother, Anna—"

"She kept this from me too, Elsa. My parents, my cousin… I love them, but… what's the point…? Why shut me out?" She was horrified, yet I couldn't do anything about it. Even for someone like me, I felt the same way as she did.

Sighing, I decided to change to a better topic. I grinned, eyes slowly brightening up by a bit. "So how's going back—"

"Elsa, are you done yet?"

I turned, my eyes quickly meeting with Belle's chest. How could I not notice how near she was? I looked up, seeing the playfulness in her eyes. "Almost," I murmured, but her eyes were towards Anna. I wouldn't want to know how she looked at this moment. How torn she'd be.

Turning my head slightly, Anna looked nothing like she did a moment before. She was strong. "Anna Smith…"

"Belle…"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't take this any longer. The brunette turned back to me, a hand on my shoulder. "I want to talk to her for a second, is that okay?"

Oh, but what could I say? I assumed everything would work out—Belle wanted to mend our relationship together after breaking us apart. Nodding, I got up, offering my seat. "Be quick, babe."

She giggled, kissing my lips. "Always."

But it didn't take too long, as I had some liquor courage outside, while they talked. But no matter what they were talking about, no matter how hurtful their words were, they seemed to be able to get along. Anna… I was worried about her.

10 minutes in and I was back in my room with soft lips pressed on mine quickly. She was gone without a word.

Finally, I was alone with Anna again. Had she been crying? I frowned, looking at the redden eyes of hers.

"Anna, what did she…"

She shook her head, hands in her hair. "Don't…"

That was unacceptable. "I'll go talk to her—"

"N-No! It's… I… I'm just…" She took a deep breath, wiping her tears. "I'm just glad… that she was able to accept me." She grinned, tears still streaming down her rosy, freckled cheeks. With a smile like that, I couldn't help but be relieved. "Last time we met… she blamed me for the person you are now… Am I to be blamed Elsa?"

Yes.

"No."

"I… I hurt your shoulder."

"I did it to myself."

"You saved me."

"I had a choice, to not do it. Perhaps, I didn't want to leave my friend to suffer. You didn't have to suffer more than just amnesia, Anna."

She started whimpering, covering her face with her hands. I grinned, slowly gliding my fingers on my screen. I wanted to wipe her tears, yet I was crying too. What a silly girl, she should be happy.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at me once more. "I've scarred you… for 15 years, you've been having all these nightmares about…. W-who? Me?"

"That's okay. That little girl isn't you anymore."

Anna started crying harder. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, swiping my thumb on her as if I was touching her.

"Silly, don't cry. I never blamed you, I only have myself to blame for keeping all this from you."

"Y-You're not going to blame me?"

I shook my head. "How could I? I can't do that to the girl I loved most for many years."

She sniffled, wiping her tears with her sleeves. I'd never seen her smile this big before. Her expression was so radiant, overshadowing the tiredness in her eyes. It brightened me up, my heart feeling a bit lighter.

"I... I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry too, Anna." But was I able to accept myself? Did I change? I wondered.

She nodded, biting her lip, hiding her smile. Oh, but I loved seeing her filled with joy. Perhaps she was too embarrassed for the excitement she had stored in her. I couldn't be happier for her.

"So… how's New York?"

For a few minutes we continued our small talk. She'd been laughing, going on and on about the dogs—was it cats?—that she wanted to get with Hans. I listened for most of the time, adding commentary every now and then. Just seeing her ramble off with whatever was enough for me anyway.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" she said, seeing me cover up my yawn.

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "No, please, you should keep telling me about your cousin's wedding. Rapunzel, was it?"

Anna nodded. "Sorry, maybe you found it boring?"

Oh god, no. I widened my eyes. "Of course not, it's just…"

"You're tired."

I tilted my head. "You know me well."

"I've dated you for a few months, Miss Snow. It was obvious, you know?" She sighed, and reached out for me, a hand on her screen. "I miss you, Snowflake."

My fingers glide on the screen as if it was her cheek. She grew skinnier… What had she been doing? No, I knew. She'd been crying… unable to have an appetite, unable to have any sort of contact without getting angry with someone. At least, Hans was there for her.

"I miss you too, Anna…"

We stayed like this as if we didn't want to go. But of course, we did. This was as close as we could get to each other. She looked too beautiful, too broken. I needed to mend her back and this… this wasn't the way to do it. I wanted to hold her tight, tell her everything was alright.

This was never the way.

"You should go," she whispered, her hand on mine.

"I know."

"You have work tomorrow, don't stress yourself. Eat properly, take your medication, please."

Just like Belle…

I nodded. "I promise, I will."

With that she grinned. "Alright. Well, sleep well, Snowflake."

"You too, don't be bothered by what we talked about, please."

"Of course I won't. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

I didn't want to leave, but… We could always call each other. And no matter how busy I was, she was always worth my time. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah… I love—" She stopped herself, and I gulped, looking at her. God, we were just… too… too sad. We were too desperate for love—for each other. How could we possibly forget about each other? I looked down, smiling sadly.

"Good night, Anna."

But was it love between us? Or was it just the idea of it? Love… we just couldn't understand it.

"Yeah… good night."

* * *

_There's only a few more chapters left... :o _


	40. Chapter 40: Prisoner

_A/N: Alot of thanks to my beta, sedryn. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated._

* * *

"So, how's Elsa? Hans told me you were coming back... did you guys...?"

I stayed quiet, eyes following the buildings going past us as we drove through Newark. Hans was driving in front of us, and I was sure he was already worried. Ma took a glimpse at me, sighing.

"What happened?"

Still, I didn't say anything.

"Why did you come back? You were so happy the last time we came." Which was months ago?

My lips were shut tight. I'd rather explode later when everyone is together, to look at them in the eyes and tell them how fucking stupid each and every one of them were to shut me out. Why, oh why, did they have to ruin what Elsa and I once had? No, but I knew, they weren't the ones to blame mainly. They were still at fault, though.

"Anna Smith, talk to me!"

_God, for fuck's sake. _

Finally, I managed to look at her in the eye. "You're right, I broke up with her."

Ma was silent, possibly thinking of the possible reasons for why we did such thing. But, wasn't it obvious, Ma?

"... Why? What did she do?" Seriously? I laughed, shaking my head.

"What did she do?" I mocked, "No, what have YOU done?"

She frowned, lips tightening together as if she wasn't sure what I was referring to. The expression I had, eyes looking at her with so much pain. But god, I was tired... so tired of this heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach, pounding rapidly like it was drowning. And I was drowning, falling apart like shattered glass.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned away. "We can talk about this when we get home, now isn't really a good time."

And surely enough, when I got home, I exploded. Hans was holding me tightly as I wept, squirming as I wanted to grab my mother in the collar, shaking her awake until she realized how heartbroken I was.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I shouted, gripping Hans by his arm .

Ma looked at me in tears, worried... _what kind of daughter am I?_ I was lashing out, at her, Hans, my father. Yet, I couldn't stop. Because I wanted to feel relief from this burden, because I wanted to feel loved, I couldn't stop.

"A-Anna, stop!" Hans called. I ignored him, tugging away from him.

"WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME?!"

She looked so shaken up, but so were all of us! Ma started whimpering pathetically and suddenly, I pushed Hans away, leaving him stumbling down to the ground. What was wrong with me? This wasn't what I wanted, hurting others just because they'd done the same to me.

My visions were completely blurred out from the tears I'd been holding in for so long. But I was too angry to release any helpless cries.

"WE BROKE UP BECAUSE OF THIS!" With one last yell, I slowly fell to the ground. I was weak, nothing like what Elsa was. Slowly, a single tear finally made its way down my cheek. Staring at her with the blankness of my eyes, I whispered, "we... we broke up because this secret had been hurting us for too long..."

Ma hugged me quickly, tightly. I was unable to respond. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Anna—"

Quickly I shoved her away from me, hugging myself. I shook my head, letting Hans hug me from behind. "N-No… No, this can't… You're not sorry—"

"Anna, we just wanted to protect you…"

"FROM WHAT? FROM WHOM?!" I screamed, hand on my chest. I was desperate. "What did Elsa do to make you feel like you needed to protect me…?"

She looked away. "She wasn't herself when she saw you, Anna… _You_ weren't yourself. I wanted you to be saved from the feelings—the friendship you had with her. Anna, it was—"

"Elsa was hurt because of me… Elsa is like this now because of me… she cheated on me because of who she is now…"

"Anna, it was for your sake!" Hans started, hugging me tightly in his strong arms.

"IT WAS FOR NOBODY'S SAKE!" I yelled. "Nobody's…"

Then, we were quiet and I looked at the ground. My hands instantly took Hans' arm as if it was to protect me. I could feel his heart pounding against my slouched back. Had I hurt him? He made sure to protect me—a promise he made with Elsa—he made to make sure to take care of me, yet… did he know how my heart felt for Elsa? I was angry, scared, alone… but he only stayed by my side because of what Elsa told him? Or did he really love me?

Hm, I wondered.

I sighed, finally. My voice was hoarse. "So… by keeping this secret… you'd rather hurt your daughter—"

"Anna that's not what we wanted… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, alright? We made a mistake." She crawled towards me, hand on mine. I nearly flinched from her touch. Utterly disgusted, I was.

"A stupid mistake, that's what it was…" I looked into her brown eyes, seeing the view of myself through her unshed tears. I looked miserable. But I couldn't stay like this for long, moping around because of the obliviousness (the stubbornness!) of Elsa Snow.

"Anna, please… forgive me."

When I almost opened my mouth, saying that 'yes, it is okay', I stopped myself. This wasn't something I could forgive so easily. _She's my mother._

Her eyes were pleading for her daughter for forgiveness, because god knows how kind… how forgiving her daughter was. And because she was just too kind, she only had herself to blame if someone else hurt her.

My eyes couldn't hold still and they just wouldn't look at the pair of tearful orbs directly—at all, even.

All I could say to her was, "I'll think about it."

Maybe, it'd lift some heartache from both of us.

"Because right now… honesty and trust are what I need. And you've never given me that. Never… treated me like your rightful daughter."

* * *

The clock ticked as evening passed, the sun settling down while the sky became a shade of red, orange, and pink. The season, of course, was getting cooler by the day and night was quickly falling. Ah, maybe from the other side of the country, it was still warm. I missed the sun covering my skin with its fieriness and bringing out the beauty—I'd rather say, it was the opposite of beauty—of my freckles.

I looked out the balcony with a hot mug of coffee in my palms. The Empire State Building was just glowing with its color from its tip. Wearing just Hans' shirt, I watched the busy street buzzing with yellow taxis and their lights through the evening night.

And my mind was fluttering with the thought of Elsa's well-being. I chuckled, inwardly. How could I forget her? Changing my number and going back home without telling her wouldn't make me forget about the CEO I once loved.

_How is she? _

_What is she doing at this time? _

_Has she eaten? _

_Is she still working? _

_Has she taken her medicine? _

_How's Olaf? _

Sighing, I could see the steam of my breathing flowing out into the open sky. I looked up into the dark space above me. Maybe Elsa was looking at the same sky as I was. My heart had been quiet, even with the thought of her for the past few days. Was this part of moving on?

_This is how it feels like? It's so… peaceful._

This was just what I wanted.

I blinked, feeling warmth around my back and shoulder. I looked down, a blanket wrapped around my shoulder warmly. I almost let out a hum, feelings Hans' arms around my waist, his head on my shoulder.

We swayed ourselves left to right slowly. Ah, this was relaxing.

"You'll catch a cold if you keep dressing like this…" he whispered into my cold, red ears.

I smiled softly. "It doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me if you're dressed so scantily."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my father. It's okay, Hans, it's really not that cold yet."

"You see the steam coming out of your mouth? Yeah, it's cold. Do you want to come inside?"

Shaking my head, I took a sip of my beverage. "I'd rather stay out here for a while? You know, fresh air."

He nodded, kissing my cheek. "Are you thinking about her again?"

God, this man…

Teal eyes glistered from the street light that evening, ears blaring with crazy traffic. I slowly put my cup on the railing. "Did I make the wrong choice?" I murmured, close enough so he could hear. "I… I forced her to leave… made a move on her against her will… forced her to leave." I touched my cheek. "She slapped me." And I still remembered how painful it was to feel the sting—and it'd hurt me more than what she'd done to me in bed.

Slowly I turned my body around, back leaning against the black railing. "Was I wrong?"

Hans looked at me, eyes feeling sorry for me. I didn't need any pity, but I'd take any care and kindness that was provided to me. But he only said the simplest thing to me, "I have no say on what you've done, Anna."

He was right.

This was my problem, my relationship to deal with, on my own. This wasn't his problem, nor Ma's. Nodding, I let him hug me tight enough to feel his warmth all over my body. I hugged him back. "I hope she's… she's okay with Belle…"

"Belle? Who's that?"

"Ex-girlfriend. She came back just to win Elsa over. The girl, Elsa was cheating with on me, you know?" And yet, I put no feelings in my words. Hans was shocked, hearing the tone of a robot instead of the tone he'd heard the day Elsa was with Belle.

"You're not angry?"

I pulled away, looking at him. I scoffed. "Of course I am, but… if she's happier with her than with me, that's fine. I'm just… sad that my memories comes back and the moment I wake up, I see them together."

He nodded, there really wasn't much to say. All he could do was listen and comfort me. Honestly, I'd leave myself to my own thoughts as well —whether I did the right thing, it was up to my decision to decide.

Leaning against his warmth, he hugged me tighter, warm breath steaming out of our lips as we exhale.

"You know I'm always here for you, if you need anything, baby," he whispered into my hair. My lips stretched into a smile, relieved and feeling so loved. Maybe, just maybe, my heart really did belong to him. I took his arm in my hand and squeezed, looking down. I was warm and cozy on the inside, even if the wind was roaring, little flakes of snow drifting down to our frozen cheeks.

"It's snowing…" I mumbled, looking up to the black sky. "Isn't it too early?"

He chuckled, and I felt his chest rumble from his laughter of amusement. "Have you forgotten how it is here?"

"I only came back for Rapunzel's wedding… so…"

"Mm, well, I could've been there, if it weren't for work. Designing is hard, Anna."

I nodded. He'd worked hard, always under the demands of his father. He was strict, cold, never letting Hans mother soothe him when he needed a pat on the back and one little compliment. His father just wanted the best out of him, that's all. To my family, Hans' father was one of our closest friends—a father that was a buddy to mine, always teasing us about how Hans and I were never going to get married.

It'd always been a joke, but now… I don't know.

"Are you worried about Elsa?"

I blinked, saved from my thoughts by his voice. "W-What do you mean?"

"It's getting cold there, right?"

Giggling, I shook my head. "Still probably warmer than ever, but yeah… getting cold. She'll be fine, I'm sure." I hadn't noticed the smile I had, quickly fading into a tight, sour expression.

"You really believe that?"

Shaking my head immediately, I turned my front to him, arms around his hip. "She's… She gets these nightmares every night… and freaks out a great deal when she wakes up." I ran my fingers across my neck. "She once choked me in her sleep—"

"Anna, babe… She's a strong girl, I know it."

I looked at him, confused of why he seemed so relax, running his hand up and down my back. It felt warm, having his hand snaked up to my waists, and I felt protected. Shrugging, unsure of what to say, I breathed out, "Just… I'm worried about… what she would do after what happened to us."

Hans didn't make a sound and I looked at him. My hand lifted up to cup his cold cheek, his eyes filled with pity for me—and I needed them, badly. I needed reassurance, someone that could take care of me. "I'm scared I made the wrong choice… S-Scared that she'd do something wrong to herself and I…" _I look an advantage of her. _"I can't…"

"Hey, hey, Anna…" He grabbed my wrist, fingers quickly entangled between each other. "Anna, she's okay."

"You don't know that!" I screamed, my thoughts bursting into an ugly mess. But he held me close, kept the ugliness out. He whispered soft whispers of shushes. "It's okay, Anna… it's okay… shh…"

"Y-You don't know that… She might do something…" I cried, head against his chest and I now realized, how much I cared for her—maybe not love, but caring for her wellbeing—I shut my eyes and the tears that'd been trapped on my pupil were squeezed out.

And we were quiet—a comforting quiet, it was.

"She has Belle, doesn't she? She's capable of taking care of Elsa, right?"

_I'm sure she is. _

"I don't know… Belle is… Well, I trust her, at least."

He frowned. "You do…?"

Sighing, I wiped the remainder of the tears away. I sniffled, before saying anything. "I've only talked to her once. Once and I already know she was serious about Elsa. She blamed me for how Elsa is now, and she's right," I admitted. "She's right about that. If it wasn't for me, Elsa would've been happy with Belle."

"Anna," he sighed. "Elsa never blamed you—"

"No, she did," I interrupted, and I no longer had the will to cry out like a child. "She just wouldn't tell me my past with her because she didn't want to let me go—but still, I went away, whether she liked it or not."

And then he went silent, his eyebrows furrowed firmly. "She loved you too, Anna. She still does, I'm sure."

I nodded. "I know, I loved her too. Hopefully, she's happy now." But even with Belle, I knew she'd keep thinking of me. Maybe even the time we'd last seen each other. I cringed at the thought, hearing the smack of her palm going across my cheek. Maybe she was thinking about that, regretting her actions now…

Laughing heartily on the inside, I realized, we'd never said our goodbyes to each other. We'd only left each other, in tears and in pain.

"Anna? Baby?"

I blinked. Had I been spacing out? "Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright? Come on, we should get inside, the snow's getting heavy."

The floor was covered with light coating of little white flakes already. I was sure my head was covered as well.

"Oh um… Yeah, yeah, let's get inside. Sorry," I kissed him on the cheek, feeling his lips stretching to a grin. Grabbing my mug of now lukewarm coffee and an arm wrapped around my shoulder, he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, I love you."

I could only smile and nodded. "Yeah."

He paused for a second, yet, I didn't notice the dull expression and the hurt he was having as I got into our cozy living room. The faint sound of the television surrounded our silence as I waited for him to come in. I turned to him, giving a shiver. "Hey, what's wrong? Coming in or not?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

My vision blurred and I realized I'd been spacing out for god knows, how long. Sighing I leaned back against my seat and put my pen down. _Tired… _I stared at my desk, documents and papers splayed all over. I was almost certain that it was impossible to get them all done by today.

I stared at my computer, a dozen tabs filling up the screen. They screamed for my attention, but I had none to give. God, how many emails did I have to reply? I decided to push that to the back of my mind.

"3:42…" I whispered to myself as I grabbed my cup of coffee. Empty.

_Olaf..._

Sighing, I pressed my fingers on my forehead, and I felt as if I was suffocating.

Turning myself around, I decided to let myself relax a little. The sky was grey and the clouds covered the surface of it. Indeed, the season was getting cooler, leaves turning to a variety of different colors, rather than their usual green. I wondered if Anna was dressing warmly.

Grinning, I laid my head on my fist, elbow pressed on the armrest. I hadn't thought about her since this morning. "It must be cold there…" I whispered to myself.

Anna and I… we'd been talking and texting each other as if everything between us were normal. We were friends—possibly, best friends. But I knew, hearing her talk about her day to me, hearing her laugh at her own joke, getting embarrassed with her own stuttering and rambling—which was par for the course for her —she sounded much happier. And I couldn't be any happier to see her shining so brightly.

Looking down, my fingers fiddled with the diamond ring. It was beautiful; the tiny stone glittered with its wonderful gleam through the light. Blue eyes stared that the small jewelry empty from any emotions, voided from any light. My heart ached, but I could no longer feel it. I was numb ... as I had always been.

"Happier with someone else…" I told myself—

_Knock knock_

Looking up, the door creaked open and quickly I shoved the ring back into the little box and into my pocket. "Babe?"

I turned myself around, grinning at the brown-haired woman.

"I didn't tell Olaf to let you in, did I?" I smirked, tilting my head. She rolled her eyes as she came in with a handbag filled with food. Oh, I was starving.

"Well, I don't want to starve my hard working girlfriend, so I barged in. You're not going to fire Olaf, right?"

I stared at her, grinning gently. "No." Picking up my pen again, I continued where I left off. I noticed her staring at me, eyes filled with concern, but I had no care.

"You look tense," she began.

"Mm. It's work." I looked up, eyes following her as she walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me, lips pressed to my ear. I leaned into her; letting her loosen my tie, slowly unbutton my shirt. With her light feather touches of her fingertips lazily running under my shirt and to my shoulders, I closed my eyes.

I let out a low hum, letting my head turn to her and I kissed her neck. "I'm sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "That's alright, I'll give you a little massage, would that be okay?"

"That'd be amazing."

Immediately as she started massaging my shoulders, I sighed, leaning my head against the headrest. I rolled my right shoulder, feeling a pop and I groaned. Painful, but it was satisfying. For a while, she let her fingers squeeze against my muscles in silence.

"You've been working hard…"

"Mm." I put my hand on top of hers, rubbing my thumb on her smooth skin.

"Maybe a little too hard, don't you think? I haven't seen you taking any breaks."

"I did, just a few minutes ago."

She groaned and quickly turned herself to my front and sat atop of me, hands still massaging my shoulders. I opened my eyes, staring at her concerned face. I was confused by the way she looked at me, head tilted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's you, that's what's wrong," she sighed and as irritated as I was with that tone, I kept my eyes at her. I remained calm, my hands slowly lifting to her laps.

"I… don't see what you mean by that," I replied, tilting my head slowly.

She loosened up quickly and chuckled, shaking her head. "Elsa, I just want you to relax sometimes. Take a few days break, if time lets—"

"Time and work doesn't, Belle. You know how it is." I turned away from her. Even without looking, I knew the smile she had before disappeared. She stopped massaging, yet her fingers squeezed tightly on my shoulders. I forced my teeth together, enduring the sharp pain from the right.

"I just…"

My fingers twitched and slowly, I stole a glimpse of her. Her head was down, and I swore I heard a sniffle. I frowned, turning my attention completely to her.

"Belle…"

"I… I just want to spend some time with you, Elsa…" She looked up and god, she was holding her tears in with all her might. I wondered, if she had been crying alone while I was out there… working my ass off. And by working my ass off, it let me forget about Anna. Belle was hurt and looking at her, my heart cracked.

"Elsa…? Snowflake…" she began, her fingers caressing my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip, eyes avoiding hers. "Elsa, what do you say?" She sniffled once, and wiped her tears. How painful it was to see her trying to force out a grin.

I closed my eyes and swallowed loudly. I kissed her palm, yet I couldn't answer her. "I'll do anything for you but…" But this.

She tilted her head and I was suddenly forced to look at her. She was never this soft, yet looking at her reminded me of… her. _Anna…?_

"Please, Elsa… I… I feel lonely… You're always working so late in the night and I-I can't handle it—"

"I can't, babe." I pulled her hands away from me and quickly, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I She blinked, feeling a sharp tug forward. Staring down to her chest, blankly, she pulled my chin up. Our eyes met and god, chills ran down my spine. She looked so distant.

"Why not…?" she asked, almost as if she was pleading for my love. She held me in her palms and I glared, guiltily.

"I… I told you, babe. Work—"

Without notice, she pressed her lips against mine and I quickly shut my eyes. Heat quickly rushed through my body I ran my fingers into her hair. Her lips were soft, and I craved for more. So I pushed myself against her, her breasts pressed against mine. I couldn't think anymore. Her ever so gentle lips— the touch of her fingers in my hair, tugging and leaving light red marks—making me shudder, hot and cold chills crawling on my skin like ants. I couldn't breathe, completely overwhelmed by her.

"Mm…" I moaned into her—

Stop.

Slowly I pulled away, wondering why I'd given up so easily to her.

"Belle," I started and suddenly I was pulled into another eager kiss. My hands wandered, her heat against my warmth.

But I couldn't help that fact that I grinned against her eager tongue, quickly feeling her trying to take off my clothes.

Without any hesitation, I grabbed her wrists. "Not here, babe…"

She pouted. "You don't get to tell me what to do," she whispered. I could feel her breathing and god, she smelled like chocolate. I gulped, immediately freezing up as I notice the glimmering darkness, the lust… the longing of her eyes. I was hers.

"I love you," she mouthed against my lips, fingers hugging my chin.

"Mm…" I hummed, licking my lips. I had my hands on her perfectly round bottom and squeezed my hands under her tight jeans—

She froze, slowly pulling away. That concerned—no, scared look… Did I say something wrong?

I blinked. "Babe, what is it?"

Belle looked down to me, slowly putting her hands to her sides. Taking a deep breath, she hid her trembling expression with a face clear from any fear and any concern. It had nothing but a piercing stare

"Snowflake, do you love me?"

Staying quiet, my expression grew grim. Giving her a blank expression, I leaned back, staring into her pleading eyes. "Belle, what are you saying…?" I muttered, taking my hands out and cupped her chin with my fingers. "Look at me." She grimaced, wrapped her fingers between mine, and held on to me for her own dear life. Perhaps, to hold onto my love.

"I'm looking, Elsa…"

I tightened our grip, my thumb caressing hers.

"Do you love me?" she repeated.

"I do," I replied boldly, looking straight into her emptiness of her eyes. She breathed in. Ah, this coldness… I'd seen this coldness of hers before. I feared this, yet… I guess I was expecting it.

"Then say that you do. Say those three words."

With that, I turned away. Those three words were too hard to say.

"I care about you, Belle—"

Sighing, she quickly got up and I watched her grab her jacket as she reached the entrance. I quickly got up, my heart quickening with each beat. _No, don't leave me again_. "Belle!"

As she opened the door, she turned toward me. Hurt filled her expression, and I couldn't help but feel the same way. I felt sorry and once again, I was filled with regret.

But as painful as it was for both of us at that moment, she gave me a small smile. "Eat alright? I'll see you back home. I love you."

"Belle, I—"

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know you love me very much." She nodded, looking down to the ground. "Take your time… you don't have to say it now. I'll see you back home in a few hours."

She shut the door before I could say anything. Slowly I sat back down, unable to run through what I'd done.

I put my hand on my chest and I took a deep staggering breath. It was just hurting too much, aching for a relief, for someone else… for Anna.

Staring emptily to the ground below me, the inside of me was boiling. So I let it out with a sob, an arm pressed over my eyes. What a pathetic person I was. I leaned back into my seat, head tilted up to the ceiling.

An apologetic tear rolled down my cheek and my whole world quickly crumbled into broken pieces of hurtful memories. But that was okay, of course.

"I'm a monster…"

* * *

We were quiet when I got home, seeing Belle swaying her legs front and back, sitting on the piano.

It was dark and the only light source was from the streetlights outside the living room.

Staring at her, I was mesmerized. The beauty of her back, visible from her white shirt was mesmerizing. But she looked into the distance, through the glass wall, sorrow leaking out of her brown colored pupils. Leaning against the wall, near the entrance, I tugged my tie off.

It was already well over 10PM and I'd yet to talk anything with her. Or rather, I'd not thought about it. Still, some words were needed to comfort her—to convince her that indeed, I was still loving her.

"I'm home."

She blinked, and the room brightened up as I flicked on the light switch. Still, she didn't say anything, eyes turned to me. Sadness. Disappointment. It scared me.

Relaxing myself, I rolled my sleeves up and walked up to her. "Belle, I—"

"I've been trying to get you to talk to Anna Smith, day by day…" She looked down, fingers sliding across the smooth surface of the piano. She chuckled, bitterness filling the silent haunting air. "What makes her so special that you can't even say three simple words to me?"

Special?

I tilted my head, stopping my walk towards her. "We've been…" I looked down to my hands. "She and I, we were friends… something special—"

"Something that… tore you two apart."

That was wrong. I shut my eyes. "Belle…"

"Elsa…" She looked at me and now, I realized, how painful her expression looked, how many tears she had to hold in. I walked up to her slowly and with soft, careful fingers, I caressed her cheek. With my thumb on her lower lip she let out a shuddering sigh.

I leaned in, an arm by her side. Her eyes were still, dilated, blank, but I was apologetic. "What can I say to make you feel better…?" I whispered, letting her lean into the coldness of my palm.

"Anything that'll tell me that you truly love me," she breathed a warm, comforting breath and I felt my heart jump. I let out a small grin and leaned in to her warm, inviting lips with mine. With the frigidness—the loneliness I'd been having all these years, she warmed me up with her sun kissed skin, her touches, and her smooth lips. I hummed silently, having her all for me.

We pulled away shortly after, a smile forming across her cheeks. The taste of ourselves lingered on each other. Too sweet of a taste, I'd must say.

"Is that good enough for you, my Queen?" I sighed, her arms slowly hugging my neck.

She gave out a graceful giggle, eyes too embarrassed to look up front. "That's more than enough. I love you too, Elsa."

I nodded, fingers burrowed deeply in her brown strands. "I'm sorry…"

She kissed me again. "Take your time, okay? Anna should be calling soon… if you want to eat, you may—"

"I ate," I replied. She nodded, lips under her teeth. I wondered if she'd ever let it go.

"Well then… I'll be in my room, if you need anything, alright?"

_The room Anna used to sleep in?_

I shook my head. No, it'd been Belle's room before Anna even came in. "Of course, I'll come to you when I'm done, fine by you?"

"Fine by me."

With another slow, gentle kiss—but it was almost as if we'd no way of wanting to pull away from each other's touch. With our lips together and our arms holding us closely, I suddenly felt safe. Possibly, she found her own comfort and reassurance.

We let ourselves part ways. "I'll see you in bed," she breathed, wet lips warm against mine. Ah, one last kiss should suffice.

Nodding, I pecked her once more. "I'll be quick, don't worry."

Belle shook her head with a laugh. "Oh, I'm not worried. Anna… I trust her. I trust you too. It'll be fine."

Was it fine, if she questioned my feelings towards her?

_She doesn't look fine. _

My eyes fell into hers, letting her back away from me with her hands slowly sliding off mine. "I trust you, Snowflake," she grinned—a painful grin, really. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Putting my hands in my pocket, I nodded.

The door to the bedroom shut and I stood next to the piano in silence. Staring down to the floor, there was my reflection, blurred from the black marble ground. I felt empty on the inside and slowly, Belle's soft cries ringed into my ears.

The clock ticked through the soft cries and pleas of Belle's voice.

Sighing, I leaned against the piano, running my palm through my hair.

I allowed myself to stand there while engulfed by the sound of her cries. It ended quickly and possibly, she was still in bed, her hand against her lips so she wouldn't make any sound that would worry me. But I worried. I cared.

Belle just needed some time alone, and as for me… I needed the time to be with the one that I felt most comfortable with.

Grabbing a glass of cold water, I walked into my room. I sat behind my computer and my heart quickly skipped a beat, finding multiple messages from Anna.

_"__Where are you? I tried calling you." –Sent, Wednesday, 9:55PM_

_"__Pick up! Come onnnnnn!" –Sent, Wednesday, 10:03PM_

_"__SERIOUSLY! If you don't answer my calls before Hans comes home, I'm going to tell your girlfriend how you don't reply. I bet she's going to scold you a whole bunch and it's not going to be my fault." –Sent, Wednesday, 10:08PM_

_"__Elsa Snow, we're not friends anymore." –Sent, Wednesday, 10:12PM_

_"__Let's be more than just friends, I'm sorry." –Sent, Wednesday, 10:13PM_

_"__Elsa… I love you." –Sent, Wednesday, 10:13PM_

_"__Answer me… I need you…" –Sent, Wednesday, 10:14PM_

_"__My heart hurts… it hurts to remember memories… it hurts to know how hurt you are. We can't even say three simple words to each other without questioning our feelings. I'm sorry…" –Sent, Wednesday, 10:20PM_

I blinked, frozen in my seat as I read those last three replies over and over again. No, this wasn't happening —this couldn't happen. Tears welled up in my eyes but I held myself together because I knew, Anna wouldn't say that. I was the one at fault and, for her to say sorry, it made no sense.

With my heart pounding and shaking, my stomach flipping upside down, inside out, I quickly pressed the video chat button. She appeared immediately with a giant grin across her face.

"Anna…"

"Hey, Snowflake!" There was barking and smiling lightly, I knew it was Sitron in the background. "H-Hey, stop, it, Sitron! My food, not yours! H-Hey, down! Not on the bed! G-God damn it…" she groaned, turning to me. "Sorry, can you… can you hold on for a second, I need to kick him out."

I nodded silently, watching the feisty redhead shooing the German Shepherd out of the room. She breathed heavily, sitting down as if just pushing the big dog out was a big task.

"Sorry, that was… Sitron's not like this… usually," she said, shrugging. I chuckled, leaning against my chair, and Belle was pushed to the back of my mind.

"That's alright." I fell silent, looking down to my keyboard. _Those texts… _

"Anna, what you said… You're not…" I sighed, eyes clear and right on hers. She looked serious, confused perhaps. "You're not being serious, right?"

She tilted her head, looking down. Nevertheless, I was in pain, pleading for her forgiveness—But also, pleading her say that yes, it was a joke. For me to be with someone like her again, I found it to be ridiculous. To have her let me in again, meant that she'd let her feelings get hurt once again. I didn't want that. What I wanted was her happiness. Not this… whatever this was.

But she could have this joy with Hans.

She stared at me, frozen in her spot as I was before.

I shut my eyes, shaking my head. "Anna… we… I've hurt you, we can't go back to the way—"

"Why not?"

I opened my eyes. Was she serious? I turned away from her, unable to speak.

"I want to," I whispered. "I want this so badly as you do..." Chuckling, I couldn't — wouldn't — let myself stare at her. Of course, sensing this quietness, I knew how badly she wanted love. But this couldn't be what she wanted. No, I couldn't be someone she needed. "… But you said it. We're better off as just being friends—"

Suddenly she was laughing, hands grabbing her abdomen. My heart stopped. _Had she gone insane?_

"Oh my god, Elsa! I was… I was just kidding! The expression you had, oh my god!"

I glared at the screen. "Kidding…?"

She wiped the tears she had, giggling still. "Y-Yeah, kidding. Come on, take a joke! I haven't seen you have any fun these past few days."

That wasn't fun. In fact, what she said was anything but fun and I felt hopeless, hurt, _betrayed. _

"Anna…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you drunk?" The redhead paused, looking at me closely when I turned away from her.

"N-No, I'm not… Why would you even…" Yet, I had the guts to say, I didn't believe her. She shifted in her seat as I stayed still, shoulders slumped. This feeling that washed over me, from this so called joke… I felt desperate. It was a joke, yet I took it too seriously. Even if it was just a joke… just a little something that implied the cold love that we had, I realized how much I needed her—how much I cared for and loved her.

_Love? Hm…_

The concept of true love seemed so easy, yet, acting upon it didn't seem so easy.

I sighed, nodding. "Good… I don't want Hans to deal with the drunk you."

_Because I've dealt with you once, I never want to do that again. _

"Did I… Did I make you angry?" I looked at her and grinned gently—hopefully, she wouldn't notice the sadness behind it because god forbid, if she thought everything was her fault again, I would never forgive myself.

I leaned forward to my desk, chuckling with amusement. Whether I faked or not, I wouldn't know.

Anna smiled.

"Sorry, you just… I was caught off-guard, that's all," I told her. "You got me good, Anna."

"Good, good, I just wanted to see you relax. You always seem so tense, is all." She sighed, leaning back in her seat. "So… are you alright? It doesn't look like you've gotten any sleep…"

She seemed worried, but… why?

I ran my fingers through my fringes. "I've… been busy."

But yes, I've gotten sleep. Just, I'd wake up early enough for the sky to still be dark, the streets still empty from any human presence. I wanted to indulge myself with work, feelings put aside. It'd helped, of course.

Anna looked as if she didn't believe me. "You know… I'm not there, but I do know when you're lying. I was your girlfriend too, Elsa… Your submissive, as well."

What could I say? She sounded so sincere as if she still wanted to give her heart to me. Her eyes were filled with worry, arms wrapped around her. She seemed tensed even after all that fun she had. I sighed, finger tapping on my table. "I've been sleeping late, waking up too early. I just can't sleep, that's all."

She understood, nodding. "Dreams again, right?"

"Well… yes."

Anna remained quiet for a while, as did I. Through the dark room, I could barely see her chewing on her lip. But I knew how upset she was right now, by the emptiness of her expression.

"Anna, don't get upset. This has nothing to do with you," I started, unconviningly, I'd say.

"How? How can you say that?" she replied, leaning close to the screen. I'd almost shut my eyes from preventing myself to even look at the desperate look of her eyes. "How can you say… after everything that happened between both of us… how can you say this has nothing to do with me? I was the reason you're with Belle, I was the reason you've been miserable—"

"No," I growled, teeth grinding together angrily. I'd had enough. "No you were not, Anna Smith. I've never blamed you. All this, it is all on me, you hear?"

She stayed still, shoulders quickly slouching down. "I care about you, Elsa…"

I took in the air, heavy and sad, shakily. "And I do too, and I'm absolute grateful that I've met you, Anna. But, what I've done is all on me."

Nodding silently, she ran her palms on her cheeks. Of course, we looked dead so depressed. How were we living like this? I hadn't smiled, in a genuine manner, for a long time now. I wondered how she was keeping herself together like this.

Anna breathed out, looking above to the ceiling. "It's… only been a month since then, and every time, we talked about this. I'm exhausted, Elsa."

"And how exactly do you think I feel at this moment, Anna Smith?"

She looked at me. "Tired." Her expression looked blank—dead. "You clearly are. But we're with someone we both love, so… I'm happy. Tired, but happy."

I nodded, unable to even look at the glimmer of light through her teal eyes. "Happy… I'm glad," I replied, with no desire of smiling. And neither was she.

"And you?"

"I'm okay."

This silence was deafening. After all these years of separation, we were running around in circles again. But for how long until we would run out of breath? How long would it take for us to turn back and look at each other with honesty, commitment, love?

But that wish was impossible.

We'd done harm to each other for so long, with so many things. I could not go back from all the pain that made us how we were now. I felt hopeless.

"So, how's Belle?"

I blinked from my daze. "Excuse me?"

She sighed. "I said, how's Belle? Honestly, Elsa. After this, you better be going to sleep, you're not even listening to me. I'm even trying to break this awkwardness —"

Grinning sadly, my thoughts came back to the whimpering and her questioning of my feelings. "She's fine, Anna. I'm surprised you're even asking about her."

_Do you even love me, Elsa? Why can't you say those three simple words to me? _

I shook my head from her bitter words, voice trembling as if she was at the verge of breaking apart—like how I'd been watching others crumble down.

Anna shrugged. "You've seen me talk to her a couple of times—"

"No, I've heard some bits and pieces. From you, not from her."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know how I get with your eye rolling."

Quickly the redhead burst into a loud laughter and immediately, I realized how atrocious I sounded despite the fact that we both knew I was joking. Grinning, I laid my head on my fist, waiting for that lovely laughter to end. It was music to my ears—filled with her happiness. That was my Anna.

"God, Elsa, you're funny, has anyone told you that?"

"No, well, you. It's just you."

Anna giggled again, biting her lip. "You're funny."

Was this a moment where I should take a bow?

I nodded with appreciation, chuckling. "I'm glad you find me funny."

"Mhm. Hey Elsa, when Hans comes home, could you please do me a favor?"

I blinked, tilting my head slightly in confusion. "A favor? Anna, it's 10PM here. Hans isn't home yet?"

She shrugged. "You know how it is. Work stuff. You're no different either."

Well, I couldn't argue with that. I shut my mouth and let out an exhausting sigh. "So, a favor?"

And I already knew this was going to be bad, hearing the air being sucked into her lungs as she took in a breath. I forced myself not to say no before she even said another word. Oh, I could endure. In fact, it was quite amusing to hear her ramble. "Well, you see, a week ago, I was going on a date with Hans in 14th street and I found this really cute pet place. There were puppies and cats and everything…"

She kept going. Had five minutes passed since she'd been fawning over little animals? Oh, of course, I'd never get enough of her speaking, as funny as she was sounding. Though, I wasn't paying attention—well, paying very little attention—I gave her nods and shakes of my head, even with a little 'hm' to hide from her suspicion. Ah, I'd feel bad for Hans if she'd do this day by day.

They'd been friends for years, I was sure Hans would be used to this.

"… So, my point is, I want a little kitty, but Hans won't let me get it."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because we have a dog already and he takes up space. Elsa, I need a kitty!"

"You… _need_?"

"Yes, need!"

"Not at all _want_?"

"Well, that too, but I need one. It's too cute to not have. Plus, animal shelters are horrible." She was suddenly all excited as if I'd agreed to anything she would said. I chuckled, shaking my head, completely entertained by her joyous expression. Yes, this was the Anna I'd always wanted to see.

"Anna," I sat up straight. "Hans… he has a point. A dog like Sitron is enough. And you wouldn't want Sitron to scare the poor cat—he's way too big."

"He's not big!"

"He's up to your thighs, cutie."

Anna pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought I could rely on my ex."

I shrugged. This was amazing—a normal conversation between the two of us without getting miserable. Yes, it was what both of us wanted. "Well, you're cute when you pout, so it wouldn't affect me."

"You said I'm cute, so it should affect you. Please convince him, please, I'm begging you. I'll love you forever!"

_I wish._

Chuckling, I crossed my arms. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. It's late here and I have to go sleep—"

"Like, really, really sleep?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know how I get with eye rolling," she mocked. God, I couldn't believe this woman. After a few cheerful laughters—as wonderful as it was to see her in tears from joy, rather than the misery she was in—I replied, "Yes, I promise, I'll sleep."

Anna nodded. "Cool, then I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember, cat, alright? Convince him."

"Anything for you, Anna."

"Okay…" She stared at me. But why? Why stare at me with a look that reminded me of the time she left me? The time her warm fingertips slipped away from mine, leaving me cold and isolated from her world? I hadn't notice I'd been making the same expression. We'd been apart for so long and now… even now, we couldn't let ourselves—our dark, dark feelings—go.

I pressed a hand on the screen, rubbing her cheek. "I have to go," I murmured.

She was on the verge of tears, but I knew, I have no say on whether she should cry or not. It'd been awful for us so she might as well, let it out with one big sob. But of course, we'd been crying for too much, for long. We were weak, now we needed to be strong.

With the tight smile I'd always recognize, she waved again. "I'll see you later, Elsa."

"Of course. I'll catch you later."

The goodbye felt cold. Not even the grin we left each other off with made us feel warm on the inside. What had we become?

Opening the door to Belle's bedroom, I saw she was laid on the side. She wasn't sleeping, I knew. Our conversation had been bothering me and perhaps, even her. But, maybe, the night sky glowing with snow and streetlights were too bright, the wind roaring through the starry sky was why she'd be awake at this time.

I managed to close the curtains, looking at Belle. She seemed to be at peace… well, from this angle, that is.

Slowly walking to the bed, I took my shirt off and slowly got under the blanket. Ah, she was still crying. I looked at her, eyes closed but a single tear falling across her nose. Grinning tightly, I kissed her tear goodbye and wrapped my arms around her, tucking her head under my chin. "Good night, love," I whispered. She flinched, whimpering but she didn't open her eyes. Belle wouldn't dare to.

I pressed my lips on her forehead, fingers running through her hair.

Instantly, she relaxed at the sound of my voice singing beautiful notes to her.

"You sound beautiful…" she breathed.

I closed my eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"And I you."

Silence filled the air, the wind bursting against the glass window. But it was warm in here with her staying nuzzled in my arms, legs wrapped around mine. She was my comfort, who I always had to come back for. My addiction.

But I was chained to her, needing her to soothe my from my heartache. She loved me and I could not let her go. As if I had been chained to her when I wanted release. I was her prisoner.


	41. Chapter 41: Dancing On My Own

_A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for all the angst that we all experienced. *prays and pouts* _

_All thanks to my amazing beta, sedryn!_

_EDIT: yes, elsanna is end-game._

* * *

_4 months in_

"So, no work today?"

"Mm," I hummed, looking down to the plate of food Belle made for us. I was sitting across from her, tired eyes blanking out into space. For some reason, I'd been less talkative—especially when I would be coming home late at night. Sleeping had been a chore and nothing good would come out of just closing my eyes for a few peaceful hours.

Looking out to the streets, everything was covered in little white flakes of snow. The clouds were dark, hiding the sun from its view and warmth. Though, it was warm in here opposed to the frigidness outside.

Still snowing…

I didn't mind the snow, however. Besides, I liked the cold, it'd always reminded of myself.

Belle looked at me silently and I'd yet to realize this atmosphere was getting heavy. It was a nice day out, however between the two of us, it was anything but nice.

I looked up finally when she grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. She let the water run, sighing as she turned and leaned against it.

Right when I knew something was wrong, I paused my motions "What is it?"

Hearing those three words, her eyes rolled in the most irritated way. "What is it?" she repeated. "You've been so quiet lately, is everything okay?"

I got up, walking up to her with a plate in my hand. We stared at each other and I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I… I'm sorry, I'm just…" I put the plate in the sink, finding her hands around my waist under my shirt. I could only smile slightly. "I'm just tired."

Belle breathed out and on the inside, I knew I had to feel a little bit guilty. I was not. "I've told you to get home earlier, haven't I? You never listen—or have you been doing stuff that I shouldn't—"

A scoff came out, a surprised chuckle slipping out of my lips. I cradled her cheeks, warm against my palm. "No, no… I wouldn't do something so… well, dirty to you, Belle." I grinned warmly, a little worried by her dreadful countenance.

She scowled, eyebrows against each other tightly. Belle tilted her head, "No, you've… for the past few weeks, I feel like… you've changed."

I tilted my head. "How?"

"You've gotten happier—well," she looked at me up and down, "happier… and fitter…" She ran her fingers around to my stomach, feeling myself gave out a little squirm and her fingers pressing digits on my abs. "But tired."

"Happier…" I couldn't help but to look away from her. My eyes found its way to the ceiling and I could see myself, arms wrapped together. I wondered if what she said was true… "Do you really thinking that, Belle…?"

Belle wrapped her arms behind me when she slowly, quietly came up to me. Resting her chin on my shoulder, she whispered, "I mean… I would like to believe it, if you would… you know, talk to me occasionally. I always get merely just a sentence or two from you—"

"Belle you know I'm always busy, I still have emails to go through, folders to look over…" I sighed, turning her in front of me to see her smile dipping down into a frown. "I… I don't the time—"

"But you have time to talk to Anna Smith?"

I turned away with a soft, angered huff. Letting go of her, I ran my fingers through my messy morning fringes. I had to walk around the space I had in the living room, unable to look into her eyes. I couldn't because I knew, she was right.

She stood where she was. "You're not going to answer me?"

I looked down to the ground. "Anna… she needs my attention—"

"And you think I don't, as much?"

Oh god, what is this?

I had myself relax and turn to her, eyebrows scrunched sadly to her. "Oh Belle, of course you do—" I closed my eyes, swearing under my breath as she bumped into me, walking past me.

"I'm going back home," she murmured when I turned to her. "I'll see you later, Elsa—"

"Belle, wait," I interrupted, coming up to her. "You can't… you can't just go."

"Yes, I can!" she yelled, her voice cracking and so was my heart, pieces by pieces. Surprised, I was left speechless, unable to walk up to her and grab her. She looked at me, eyes piercing through mine like needles. I let her open the door, just watching her in the deafening silence.

"Belle…"

She let out a sniffle. "I'm going back to my apartment… I'll come back when I'm ready. Clean up those things in the bedroom." Without letting me even say anything else, she slammed the door behind her back.

With the water running, the clock ticking slowly, I stared at the white door. I couldn't believe this—was I this… fucked up that I had to push two girls that I'd loved away from a monster like me? I took a deep angry breath in, slowly sliding myself down against the wall.

Blue eyes fell upon to my arms on my lap, red marking my wrists from our activities the night before. I'd taken comfort from Belle and her love, yet I'd given back nothing but despair. No, not just to her, but to Anna Smith, as well.

Swallowing, I leaned my head back against the wall, eyes to the ceiling. What a pathetic view of me.

I closed my eyes, fingers burrowed through my hair. There was nothing I could have said to make anyone feel better—to trust me, to make them realize I wanted nothing but redemption, forgiveness. I had nothing else to say other than two words.

"Damn it." But really, I only wanted to have the courage to say, 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

"So… I'm coming back to LA tomorrow."

I blinked, almost choking on my water. Instead I let out a long string of coughs.

"E-Elsa? Are you alright?!"

I nodded, quickly grabbing a tissue. I continued coughing, wheezing against the thin paper.

It'd been a long day, staying at home as I indulged myself into work—like always. I stared at her, completely speechless. She'd never told me her plans before, and now she had the guts to tell me she was coming back tomorrow? Ridiculous. Especially when it was late in the night, Belle fast asleep in her room.[ST1]

"I'm…" I wheezed out, leaning myself against my seat. I sighed, looking at her with frustration. "No, I'm not fine… when did you plan on telling me this?"

She shrugged, "I thought it'd be a surprise."

Shaking my head at her answer, I watched her nervously chew on her lip. "I am not a person who is fond of surprises," I mumbled, voice soft and she swallowed, loud enough for me to hear. Her lip was still caught between her teeth and I wished I could just bite-No.

But, what was this? She looked at me, her eyes glowing with different shade of teal—much darker, too familiar.

_No, it couldn't be._

Clenching my jaw together, I wrapped my fingers together, elbows resting on the armrests. I crossed my legs together while she fidgeted. "Should I pick you up?"

Goodness, changing the topic was harder than saying 'I love you' to Belle. This vibe didn't change, nevertheless.

Anna looked down to her hands, palm rubbing against each other. "I thought… you wouldn't want to see me."

_God, such an idiot._

I shook my head. "I'd love to see you. With Hans?"

"Y-Yeah with Hans. But…later… he wants me to spend time with you… if that's alright. It's only for a week."

Only a week was plenty of time to make up for what I'd done. A day would suffice as well.

What was I supposed to do with my heart pounding like I'd just ran a marathon and my reward was her? No, I wasn't excited for this… it was more of, well, nervous. Scared. Depressed. I wouldn't know what'd happen if she really was coming back. But even with these thoughts, I smiled as brightly as I could. I had to welcome her.

"I'm happy that you're coming back."

"I… I'm happy too." Her eyes didn't seem to change. What did she want? Even with her lips stretching to a grin painfully slowly, her pupils were dark like she was… longing- excited to be with me, as I was the opposite. No, she'd looked at me like this before.

Anna had always looked at me like this in bed, her body aching for release, for my pleasure. The look she'd always give me as her voice wailed out my name, as I grabbed her by the hair, a hand making red imprint on her thighs and her rear. The look that she'd always had when she wanted more—when she begged for more pleasure, tears streaming down her cheeks as it was too much for her—

Frowning slightly, I tilted my head and chills quickly crawled through the back of my neck.

She wants …

We stared into each other's eyes, with the clear knowledge of how much we needed—not just want—each other.

"Anna…"

The redhead chuckled, an arm wrapped around her. It sounded so beautifully, but it haunted me so wonderfully. "We… can't do this, can we? You know, looking at each other without thinking about… about that."

"No, we can't," I replied bluntly and truthfully.

She picked her head up, head tilted with a… well, a feared look with a small smile across her face. "What will happen, Elsa…? What's going to happen to us if we meet?"

I could only shrug, thinking the same question. "I… wouldn't know, Anna. We'll see. Tomorrow, we'll see."

Anna couldn't even make eye contact, playing with her fingers nervously. "You're right," she murmured. "Tomorrow, we'll see. So… pick me up in the airport…?"

"What about Hans?"

"He has um… a meeting to go to right away, so… yeah, I'm alone, I guess."

Nodding immediately, I told her, "Of course, I'll pick you up."

"W-What about Belle?"

Damn it.

I looked away, my mind wandering to the other girl for a second, who'd ran away from my clutch in tears hours ago. I'd have to talk to her. "I'll… take care of it. Don't worry."

"Okay…" she replied, yet she looked at me quite worriedly. "Okay."

* * *

I looked at the time in my car. 11:30AM.

Maybe I was getting too nervous, tapping my finger on the leather of my steering wheel. I'd hoped that it'd make time go back faster-but it was just nervous tapping. I continuously looked out of my window but nobody seemed to be out. I'd been here for two hours, getting almost zero sleep before getting here.

Sighing I leaned my head against the headrest, my hands slowly falling to my lap before tugging my black tie slightly for a little breather.

"Belle…" I mumbled to myself, huffing my chest out as I inhaled.

_She was in bed, on her side as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pressed my naked body against her back, her warmth against my heartbeat. It was quiet between the two of us, but I knew she was awake as I kissed her neck, repeatedly. She shivered, sighing quietly._

_"Elsa…" she breathed, her hand slowly sliding up under the blanket. She held mine, fingers laced together tightly and we never let go. "Don't you think you're kissing me too much?"_

_"There's never too much when it's you," I whispered, my lips pressed to her ear. I sighed, as she turned holding my cheeks in her warm palms._

_"Tell me, are you thinking about this morning, or is it something else?"_

_I shook my head, holding her hand. "You wouldn't like what I'm about to say because it's not this morning."_

_She frowned. "What is it?"_

_This deafening silence fell upon us and it felt risky to tell her now when she was giving me such a conflicting stare. "Tomorrow… Anna is coming back," I told her, shutting my eyes. I just couldn't bear to see how hurt she'd be right now._

_Belle was quiet for moment, her hand slipping away from mine, but I held her tightly. It wouldn't be surprising if she wanted to run away. But I couldn't let her so I opened my eyes. She was looking down. The pillow was wet and I realized, tears were glistering down to her pillow._

_Sighing, I ran my fingers through her hair, slowly bringing my lips against her forehead._

_"She's coming back…"_

_I nodded, hearing her sniffle and I tucked her under my chin. She hugged me tightly, her arms shaking as if she couldn't bear to let go of me. "She's coming back," I repeated softly to comfort her, at the very least._

_"Just a visit?"_

_"Just a visit," I replied back. "I'd like to see her… if you'd let, I want to talk things out with her…"_

_Belle didn't make a noise so I assumed she needed to think. I hugged her, running my palm in circles on her back. Her hair brushed on my fingers and god, she was so soft and extremely fragile. I blinked when she nodded. "Okay… I'll let you two talk on your own."_

_That was a surprise so I pulled her away, glaring with confusion. I held her arms tightly, red marks imprinting her skin. "Belle, are you—"_

_"You need it, Elsa," she said, lifting her fingers to my hair. I nearly gave out a hum, leaning into to pleasure of her fingertips running through my scalp. "Anna knows you do to. I'll allow it… Besides, tomorrow, I'll be gone the whole day."_

_"You… You are?"_

_She nodded, a smile slightly stretching through her cheeks. Was she really happy? I could nearly hear her heart cracking. "I've got a friend to visit. He came here from Paris, anyway."_

_And I allowed that. I looked into her eyes, my lips mouthing an apology and a thank you._

_Belle just chuckled. "Well… if you want to thank me…" I nearly gasped as she quickly rolled on top of me, the blanket flying off the bed. My eyes widened, heart quickening with each beat as she grabbed my hair. My head tilt back with a surprised gasp and her breath against my ear. It was quickly getting hot, as she pressed her body against my front._

_She grabbed my arms, pressing them against my sides._

_"Belle…" I husked, eyes blacked with nothing but the thoughts of what she'd do to me. I was scared, yet, it was exhilarating. She grinned, her lips lightly pecked against mine. My whole world stopped and it was only us. I wanted more, but she pulled away quickly._

_"You'll have to thank me with your body."_

I looked down to my wrists, as I rolled my sleeves up. They were redder than before, marks encircled. I touched my right wrist, running my cold two fingers against the red lines that bonded me before. Though, I couldn't remember what'd happened. But I knew, she was the one that left me in a puddle of mess this morning, leaving me aching between my legs and the smell of musky sex filling the room.

The smirk she had this morning while she wore my shirt was… god. And she left me, alone with nothing but a kiss on my cheek, and me looking blankly at the ceiling and spread eagle.

Sighing, I looked out the window to see crowds of people striding out of the sliding doors. My heart raced and skipped and, I managed to tidy myself up and got out of the car.

I leaned against it, hands in my pocket as I waited for the redheaded girl to come out. My woman.

And then I saw her, a suitcase rolling behind her. She saw me, stopping her track as she stared at me. Had she gotten older… thinner… happier? My throat unable to create any sounds to greet her. She was just right there, as beautiful and strong as ever. Our eyes never left each other and so were any signs of wanting to speak. Of course, after everything, there were too many things things to say to each other that nothing was coming out of our beautiful lips.

"Elsa."

I blinked at the suddenness. I hadn't heard her voice, so clear and so wonderful, for so long. This was how it always sounded?

She smiled slightly and I couldn't help but look down with a slight grin as well.

"Welcome back, Anna," I replied. I noticed her suitcase and reached my hand out. "May I?"

"H-Huh?" She looked back. Good, as clumsy and dorky as ever. "O-Oh! Here, sorry, it's… a little heavy."

I held onto the handle, feeling her hand brush against mine. Was it ever this soft? "No, that's alright. I'm strong enough." Opening the back of the car, I lifted her luggage up and inside with little to no effort. She looked surprised, possibly amused… maybe… admiring me?

Slamming the back door down, I noticed her biting her lip again. She'd been doing that quite a lot recently…

I opened the front door for her, grinning. "Anna."

"Elsa." She nodded and got inside. We quickly drove off in silence.

She'd been staring out to the window the whole time even when there was nothing but the ocean beneath us. Waves crashed through the frozen dark surface, fighting against the wind and each other. I couldn't help but send her a short glance every once in a while. But it was getting hot in here, even when the ground was covered in dirt snow and the ocean was frozen from the cold.

I opened the window slightly, sighing as I inhaled the fresh air brushing past us.

But, where should we start?

"Elsa."

I nearly crashed into the car in front of us, hearing her talk suddenly. "Yes?"

She didn't turn to me. "I hope… I didn't ruin anything between you and Belle—"

Quickly I looked straight ahead, my knuckles white on my steering wheel. "Don't worry about it. If anything, it's all on me."

Anna turned to me, but she was speechless. And I knew why. We were different now, as opposed to who we were months before. We'd grown and she'd grown into a beautiful, mature woman who I did not deserve. Still. Possibly, yet.

"I hadn't seen you for so long…" she murmured. She'd changed. "Y-You look…"

What a cute attempt to start something so… friendly, was the word? We tried avoiding being so bitter towards each other.

I had to chuckle while I could see her cheeks flaming red, looking away from me. Still, she could see my reflection and I could see her mumbling curses under her breath.

"You look beautiful too, Miss Smith."

"Y-You still call me that…" she huffed, an arm crossed on her stomach.

I tilted my head, finding her fingers fiddling with the tip of her hair. How could she look nervous now? It wouldn't be a surprise if she still… found me hilariously intimidating. "Well, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I just thought… y-you know, after everything, you'd call me normally."

With nothing else to say, I gave her a nod apologetically. "I hope things… aren't awkward between us," I started, seeing her looking startled from my words, an anxious snicker falling out of her lips.

"O-Of course not! It's just… it's strange. Everything… seems new—"

"Well, don't we both want a new start?"

This silence, I didn't like it. Whether she was going to answer my question or not, I couldn't care less. Either way, a new start was what we were going to get. Nothing toxic… nothing that seemed as if we wanted each other.

"Anna, when I slapped you, I—"

"No, I get it. It's alright."

She stared at me, lips falling from its usual grin.

Her freckled palms balled into a fist, nails piercing her skin, leaving four half-moon indents. I looked over to her for a second, catching a glimpse of bitterness. "But of course, I do… want to start anew."

We arrived to a café moments later, quickly finding a place to park in front. We sat in silence, and I could not look at her, eyes set straight forward on the car in front of us.

"We were something special, Elsa," she said. Anna turned to me.

My heart tightened with each beat, her word echoing through my ears. "Yes," I whispered, finally having the courage to look into her eyes. "We were…"

Anna and I were having no care of what was surrounding us. We were in our own little world, peaceful, but dark. I took a quick breath in, and I was hesitant to reach towards her… craving for her familiar touches while she looked at me with such an intimate gaze. And she noticed, licking her lip. Although she didn't bother, taking my hand in hers.

"I missed you," I muttered.

"As do I."

I grinned slightly, seeing her expression soften. "You're famished, let's get some food?"

Anna blinked. "Oh, uh… yeah, god, I'm starving!"

We quickly got out of the car and found a table for two outside. It didn't take long for our food to come and we had some small talk meanwhile. It'd been hard trying to avoid the topic of the past and… well, our break up. Still, Anna couldn't help bringing it up as we ate.

"What was I like… 15 years ago, I mean?"

I nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said, taking a bite of her burger. "I know, I remember but… I'd like to hear it from you."

Surprised, I end up giving her an amused chuckle, leaning myself back. "Well, it's true, that you're much more different than how you used to be." I caught her attention, eyes widening and she propped her elbows on the table. She leaned forward, knowing that she was going to hear some interesting stories.

I sighed, looking back when we were only children. "You… weren't as feminine as you are now. You were… I'll be honest, you looked like a boy"

"Seriously?" She looked at herself, dressed in a white shirt, red flannel, and jeans. "You think I look feminine?"

"Most of the time when… well," I swallowed. "When we were together."

A pause. It was discomforting, really, and we were trying to avoid talking about the time when we were living happily together. But I wouldn't call what we had as a happy ending either. I could only see the heartbreak in her eyes, my head tilted slightly to hide myself from mine. I needed control. My eyes were blank, finger tapping on the table. "But… You were always so brave and so… happy, no matter what the situation was," I told her. She looked down and I felt relief when she grinned sweetly.

But I continued, "You always injured yourself… but, every time we're together, you always ask me to play you this one song—"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

I chuckled, looking down. Talking about this was quite embarrassing and seeing her laugh along with me was just refreshing. "Your mother always sang it when it was time for you to sleep."

"Well, that, I don't remember—" Suddenly she frowned, eyes not on mine but down to my arm. "Elsa…"

I blinked, giving her a slight frown, before I realized what she was staring at. The marks.

Before I could even pull my arm out of her sight, she quickly grabbed it, tugging forward and I grimaced painfully at her tight grip.

"What the hell is this…?" she muttered, rolling my sleeve up, to find red marks around my wrist, dry blood and fresh red scars going across my skin. She ran her fingers on the bumps and indent, eyebrows narrowed to a sickened glare. As if she needed to puke, looking at the reds.

"Anna, stop—" I tried pulling back, but she was just too strong. When was she ever this strong? She looked at me, eyes widened in fear, her hand trembling against mine. Tears rested near the corner of her eyes. Oh, the horror she had on her face. She misunderstood.

"What did you do…?" she whispered.

"Anna—"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Her grip tightened.

Everyone in the café grew quiet and I winced at her fingernails piercing through my skin. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

I clenched my fist together, and with a click of my tongue, I looked away from her. I tightened my jaw, looking down to the ground with my tired eyes—shadows looming below my blue eyes. "It's none of your business," I told her. How blunt could I be? She didn't say anything, just letting out a scoff, nodding at my words.

"It's none of my business…? It's none of my business, are you fucking- You're right." Slowly, she let go of me, ashamed and disappointed, her eyes looking down to the table. She wrapped her fingers together and I looked at her silently. I didn't expect her to let me go so easily and it broke me to have her actually listen to me for once when I didn't want her to. I only wanted her care.

"But… this… can't be what I think it is, right?"

I bit my lip.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is, Elsa." She whimpered, almost… begging.

"It's not."

Her eyes were filled with hurt once she realized what it was. She nodded, letting out a harsh chuckle. But I felt empty inside… as if… I was nothing but a robot. Perhaps, just a toy. I held my fingers together, grim eyes staring down at me, perpetually.

This was the only time for a long time when I was feeling too ashamed. I couldn't speak. Even look at her in the eyes because I felt dirty inside out.

"You… You and Belle had fun?"

I didn't know what she meant, but a smaller part of me knew exactly what she was going for.

My cheeks felt flushed and I tightened my grip around my hands. My heart sank, and just by her voice, my stomach flipped.

"I know…" She shifted in her seat. "I know it's none of my business… but, is she better than me?"

And again, I felt even more disgusted with myself. But I knew, she only wanted an answer.

Looking at her, I finally separated my hands and placed my palm flat down on the surface as to surrender to her completely. My bruised wrists were exposed, attracting the teal eyes opposite of me. She was fascinated. Amused. No, perhaps, those weren't the right word to describe her current expression. She was in awe.

"Everyone is different, Anna." An answer to dodge her question...

"But have you done things—"

"Has she."

"… She done things that made you feel… how I felt? Confused? Happy? Scared? Aroused—"

"Relief and comfort is what I feel."

She nodded, smiling. I wasn't sure that was meant to make her do that. "Why are you doing that?"

Anna blinked, pointing at herself. "What? Smiling? Well…" She giggled. This was really the time to wonder if she'd really gone crazy. "I suppose… I'm smiling because you're back with someone who you love more. You feel more comfortable with her and I'm just… Well," She looked out to the streets, people walking in a rapid pace, with their bags and smartphones against their ear. The cars were honking noisily through the insane traffic. I wondered if New York was just the same—although I'd been there once, I was far from remembering any fun that I had there. It was work. She continued to stare in the distance, arms crossed as if they were protecting her from me. "I'm just… your second choice. A wrong one, to be exact. Just there. To be called upon."

You were never the wrong choice—

"I… wouldn't say that. I was happy being with you—"

"No, a nuisance. A… A replacement. Yes, that's it. I've said it when I first met you. You know, in the yacht. I'm only a replacement for whoever I used to be… and Belle. I'm only an image—a concept to you, am I right?"

I clenched my teeth together. "No…" I breathed under my hot, frustrated sigh. "I truly loved you. It may not seem like it, but everything that I've done, I've done it for you."

"But it's wrong, right? Everything that you've done… it's wrong? Seems kinda ironic, seeing how beautiful… how smart of a person you are."

That, I admitted. The guilt and shame was heavy and it weighed me down as if I was carrying the whole world over my shoulder. "What can I say to make you feel better?"

Anna shook her head and her grin widened as if she was planning something. "Not say, but… do. How about we go back to that beach house of yours again? You know, to make up for what you've done. I kinda miss the view and that bed—gosh, what is a made out of?!"

What is she thinking inside that pretty little mind of hers?

I stared at her in silence, in disbelief. "It's… silk." One minute she was screaming and the next… she was smiling? This was Anna…?

"Whaaaat…" She gaped her mouth open, but I was sure she was just faking it. But maybe, we both actually needed a little 'fake' to deal with everything. To get away from everything and be just two people… friends. "Come on! Can we go now?"

"Wait, what about Hans?"

She got up and rolled her eyes. "That man is too busy to even pay attention to me. At least, he does make it up for it when he comes back home. I guess, I'll text him and tell him I'll be with you the whole day."

"Wait… the whole day?"

"You… don't want that? We haven't seen each other in… months." She pouted, looking afraid. But who was I to say, that I wouldn't do it? Of course, I wanted to be with her. Just… it wasconsent that I needed—no, it was fear that wouldn't let me with her And I feared that if we were ever alone… anything could've happened between us. Anything intimate. Anything that we would confess to without much thinking.

I gulped and slowly got up, while she jumped up and down with excitement. "Well, do you mind getting in the car first? I'll pay the tab."

"You? When was the last time I paid?"

That didn't need any recalling. I opened my mouth once, closed it. Twice. Closed it again. "Well… graduation—"

"No, my parents did. Their money. Not mine. So right now," She quickly wrapped her arms around mine and dragged me out, hands on my back to push me out. I glared at her, playfully, "we can trade roles, got it? Great."

"Anna, you don't—"

"What?! I can't hear you! The streets are too loud!"

"You don't—"

She cupped her hands around her ear, frowning in fake concentration. "You want me to pay?! Alright, I got you."

I sighed, giving in to the stubbornness of the girl. However, I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my cheeks like an infection that wouldn't go away no matter how much I tried.

* * *

She was playing with my radio, pressing forward from station to station. Finally after what seemed like hours, she managed to get the right music and we drove through the highway—the ocean and waves swaying swiftly in the frigid air.

I took a glimpse at her, before turning back to staring forward. She was quietly humming to the song, elbows resting on the armrest. Anna seemed content. Beautiful.

"I've always thought you were beautiful."

Wait.

Anna looked at me, her sweet voice dimming down to a silent questioning hum. Still, with that lingering stare, I didn't dare to see how she reacted from my words, escaped from my thoughts.

"T-Thank you," she said, but I never expected her to thank me after everything. The silence was either awkward, or something I should be relieved about. She turned to look through the front window, cars zooming further away from us.

"I'm… I'm sorry about what has happened to us. Seeing you so happy now."—with Hans—"makes me feel the same way too." I nearly didn't believe my words when I said that. Was I truly happy, I wouldn't know—I was completely blinded, clutching to whatever warmth anyone had given me.

She smiled, breathing lightly as she looked down.

I was hesitant about wanting to take her hand in mine. But god, did I want to take her fingers between mine. Oh, how I longed for that. Right now, we looked uncertain and hesitant.

"I … know I've said I won't forgive you, but I am a very forgiving person—easily broken, even," she chortled, her laugh and voice just as fragile as her certainty. I listened, lips sealed tight. I pitied her. Us, "… but, I know you mean well." She turned, her eyes, her lips curled up to a little grin of joy… too forgiving.

Too kind!

I couldn't close my eyes, enchanted by her little ball of light, too bright for my own good.

"I've… done nothing but—"

Anna's eyebrows narrowed to a threatening frown. I wouldn't dare to say more than what I'd just did.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You protected me..."

"I pushed you" I insisted. "Not… not even a push, it was tackle—"

"But in the end, you were the one who got hurt."

"And you were the one who lost your memories and this is what we've become."

"It doesn't matter now. Not anymore." She reached for my shoulder, squeezing my tensed, flinching muscle. But I endured. I wouldn't want to crash anyway. I gritted my teeth, knuckles whiter than my skin as I tightened my hold on the steering wheel. But she loosened her grip, her fingers running in circles on me. Smiling, I was able to relax and without a hesitation, I leaned into her touch.

"Does it hurt?" she breathed. The music was quite loud, but I could only hear her.

"No," I replied. I finally had the courage, turning myself to her.

We were already near the beach, the car engine dimming down to a soft hum before it shut completely.

Our eyes continued to meet as if they couldn't stand being apart from each other. As if we longed for them to tell everything that our voices couldn't say to each other.

Her hand slowly came up to hold my cheek, her fingers warm against it as they skimmed under my hair and behind my ear. I shivered in warmth, in her hand.

"Anna…"

Her eyes glimmered through the evening, purple sky. But she looked to me even prettier than the clouds above us, swaying with the wind through the colored atmosphere.

"I—"

_Click._

Before she could even say anything, I unbuckled her seatbelt. Her eyelids flutter in confusion and felt the belt sliding up her body. I grinned—hiding the fact that, I'd wanted her to continue gaping at me like I was the only person in the world. But no, we couldn't have this.

"We're here," I murmured and held her hand to pull away from me.

"O-Oh," she smile, giggling slightly. "Thanks, I didn't realize. I was just so… y-you know." She blushed, cheeks as red as a strawberry. It was sweet, really.

I nodded. "We should get out. I'll cook when we get in, you can call Hans or… take a bath, if you'd like."

Getting out, I smiled as she put her jacket on, my arms quickly wrapped around my waist. She shivered, letting out… well, a cute 'brrr' as steam covered the air as she breathed. "C-C-C-Cold…" Her teeth clattered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you not cold?!"

I shook my head, amused by her shocked expression that I was only wearing a jacket, heels, and a black collar shirt. "The cold never bothers me. I'm sure I've said that many times, Anna."

She rolled her eyes as we stepped into the sandy soft ground.

The ocean waves rolled onto land quickly, and then slowly descended back to its large body. The sun was bright and orange like an egg yolk, reflecting through the violent ocean waves. We walked through the sandy, soft ground, staring at the celestial yolk in was slowly drifting down, but there were very few people still on the beach, trying as hard as they could to build a snowman, or a sand castle, with the leftover snow from days ago. It was too cold for anyone to go in for a little dip anyway.

I grinned as she hooked both her arms around mine, holding it possessively. Her nose—red and dripping—was scrunched up. She was probably biting her bottom lip to stop her teeth from grinding against each other rapidly from the frigid cold.

"You'll break my arm, eventually."

"I've broken y-y-your shoulder, I-I-I-I'll be extremely c-careful."

I chuckled gracefully.

We finally arrived to the house, snow laid atop of the building. "Be careful, watch your step."

"You know, I've been here—Whoa!"

"Hey!"

I quickly caught her, pulling her hand up towards me as she was about fall to her back against snowy ground. And I pulled her too sudden, too forward, my other arm wrapped around her waist. Our eyes quickly met, and we immediately froze from the closeness.

Our breathing was still, light steam fading in front of us as we breathe.

What's… this…?

My fingers held her waist close, slowly wrapping around her back and I pulled her close. Subconsciously. Not that I never wanted to hold her so closely, but… she wasn't mine. I promised myself to change. I was faithful and committed.

I swallowed as her eyes observed my quite surprised expression. Her hand was warm, thin fingers slightly moving from their tight grip of my hand. Slowly, her fingers slid between mine, which I spread for her. God, it was even warmer than the sunlight showering down on my front during the spring seasons.

She bit her lip and my heart skipped a beat. I stared at it and my eyes moved from hers to her chewing her (appetizing) lip. I swallowed when she did, as if she was hoping for something… needing something…

"You… need to listen sometimes," I breathed, huskily.

Anna was still staring, teal colored pupils unmoved from my unfocused eyes. "I was… just… I'm sorry," she whispered. Damn it.

Taking a deep, frigid breath of winter, I gripped on her jacket and in one smooth and sudden movement; I pulled her front against mine. She gasped slightly, cheeks flushed—possibly from the force, possibly from the cold evening wind blowing against our face.

Our nose touched. God, I wanted to have her… to kiss her… Just a few centimeters off and yet, the closest thing we could do, was stare in want—no, in love—and to hold each other in the closest way possible. Oh, but this wasn't enough.

This was never enough and we were getting greedy for more. I wanted more… I wanted her.

"Elsa…" she whispered, hooded eyes towards my lips. She tilted her head, closing in. With my hand on her back, I quickly brought it up to her jaw, fingers running through her messy hair.

"Babe…" I sighed, and the closer we got, the more I could feel her warm breath against my cheek.

"I missed you…" her lips mouthed, my blue eyes dilated in want of her tongue that made an appearance. Her lips were just right there. I could just—

"We can't do this."

We both paused. Letting out a breath, I slowly let go of her.

She looked heartbroken, confused, and anything but happy that we still felt the same way as we did months ago. Shaking my head, I reached for her copper fringes and placed it behind her ear.

"We can't do _this_…" I repeated with emphasis.

With a big heavy breath, she looked down to the ground. Nodding now. "Y-Yeah, you're right. Sorry…"

I nodded. "Are you alright?" She gave me a weak grin, a nod that I'd barely noticed. "I'm sorry."

"I-I know."

I couldn't stand this silence any longer, but it continued to drag longer than I'd thought.

My feet were able to drag myself to the entrance way and I opened it. "You first."

Despite the awkwardness, she could let out such cute, amused giggling as she entered, a hand on my arm and she squeezed. "Thank you."

"You should take a bath. I'll take care of your luggage," I said as we entered, jackets and hats immediately getting peeled off in the warm place. I turned the lights on and reached for her jacket. "May I?"

"Oh yeah, here. Yeah, I'm a little—" She stretched. "—jet lagged from the flight… I'll take a bath first."

"I'll come with you—"

"No, no! I know where it is," she replied, already walking towards the spiral stairs. I was still trying to get rid of the snow from both of our clothes. Quickly, I hung it up and took her hand. "Come, I just… I want to be with you. The whole time."

She blinked. "W-What?"

I paused as we walked up the stairs. "… Not that I meant, while you are…" I cleared my throat and suddenly I felt hot all over. Was this… Was I blushing? I ran my fingers around the back of my neck. "I'll fix up the bath for you." Nice dodge.

She sat on the cover of the toilet seat as I fixed her, her bath. "I'm sure you know where everything is, I'll be downstairs, if you need anything—"

Anna looked concerned, possibly ignoring what I said. "Could you… unbutton your shirt for a second?"

I tensed up, fingers twitching as she got up. She couldn't possibly be the shy, intimidated woman, I knew. We stared at each other in silence, the water running like a rushing fall in the background. "Anna—"

"No, I just… want you to show me your scars. Please?" She already had her fingers, sliding up to my chest, towards my neck. Sliding my tie out of me, I watched it get flung to the floor. She looked so desperate and so were her actions.

Fingers were placed on my collar and she was closer. I grabbed her hand quickly, eyes blanking on hers. "No, I can't…" I breathed. The water continued to run. Neither one of us cared whether it was going to overflow.

My thumb softly brushed against hers, feeling a twitch. God, I wanted to continue holding it. As if it was comfort. Warmth. I longed for it.

"Please." She pleaded. "You don't have to get naked, I just… I just want to see it. Please, don't shut me out again." Her voice quivered. _"Please."_

She was at the verge of tears, eyes gusting through the light and I could see the horror and disgust through her furrowed brows, grimacing at me. Perhaps, if I refused again, she'd get on her knees. Begging. I shut my eyes, trying to reel my thoughts in.

I nodded. This was as much as I could do for her. This was my chance to change. To be right.

When she let go of me, my hands were shaking as I unbuttoned my shirt one button at a time. Her face looked flushed, eyes drained from any tears and now, filled with a completely different emotion. Desire.

With my chest exposed, a black bra covering and holding my breasts up, I stared into her eyes. I nearly stopped myself, throat letting out a low rumble of a growl because god, she looked… she was feeling hot.

"D-Don't stop…" she stuttered, her fingers trying to find something to grip on that wasn't me.

I stopped halfway down my abdomen and turned my back to her. I slid the thin fabric down to my upper arms and smoothed my braid down to my unharmed shoulder. My breathing nearly stopped as she let out a gasp of fear? Discomfort? Perhaps, she pitied me?

Shutting my eyes, I let her come up to me and her fingers barely reaching down towards the blackness of my tattoo. "Snowflake," she whispered. She slowly, from her fingertips, pressed her palm smack dab on the scar. She could barely see it with the ink covering the majority of it.

My screams were silent and so were my cries.

But I endured like the strong girl people believed I once was.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, fingers running up and down my shoulder blade. She was careful, touching every indents with featherlike touches.

I nodded and entangled my fingers with hers as it came to my collar.

"It hurts when you… reach too far?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…" She slowly let go of me, and immediately I covered myself up. My fingers were shaking and I felt too naked. But I couldn't show her my trembling fear.

"None of this was ever your fault," I told her, but she didn't reply when I gave her the chance. Anna knew how stubborn I was.

Turning to her, I gathered the courage to hold her hand. I squeezed it. Maybe it'd push away the weight of her heart she had and fill her with reassurance. It was what she'd always needed when we were together.

"It's alright," I grinned weakly. I hoped it was convincing enough. "The water will overflow, go take a bath and relax, please? I'll be downstairs—"

"Take it with me."

She held my hand tight and I looked down to her grip. Shaking my head, I slowly let go of her.

"No." Anna didn't look disappointed—just a blank expression on her face. Why she had her eyes looking at me like this, holding me as if she could never let me go, I didn't understand. She was always easy to read, but right now, I could hardly make out what she was thinking.

"We're not like who we used to be anymore," I bluntly stated. I felt empty from any feelings and I looked towards the ground, heading out the door. "Relax, I'll be downstairs."

I sat on the steps once I was out of her sight. My head was down and god, was I exhausted, emotionally. I felt unstable.

Putting my hands in my hair, I sighed, closing my eyes. "Why did you come back?" I whispered to myself. I wanted to see her, to be with her and have a nice conversation, but this—I never wanted this.

Never did I imagine her holding onto me with a tight grip and having her stare so intensely. To have her beg for something she thought I'd do. Anna was never this person. She was never same the person I'd miss and hug. That new person was looking at me with such a mysterious expression.

_She's changed. She's stronger._

And I was weak.

Picking my head up, I'd realized she never brought her clothes back up. I grabbed her luggage with my hand and dragged it up to her room.

Laptop. Dresses. Shirts. Flannels. Ah, underwear.

I tried not to get my cheeks hot, as I brought out her lingerie, and a shirt and shorts. It was quite warm in here to be wearing long sleeves.

"Anna, I have your clothes—"

"Hans… ah…_ oh, baby…_"

I paused my raised knuckles against the door. Moans and gasps only filled my perked ears, completely hot and red ears. My eyes widened, heart quickening and immediately sinking to the jealousy pit of my stomach. My loose fist grew tighter, but I didn't matter anymore. I shook, biting my tongue hard. Anna could do whatever she wanted, I wouldn't have the right to stop her. I could only guide—but I was never much of a guidance.

Looking down to the ground, with sadness, I dropped my arm and got to my knees. I put her clothes down, gently and silently. Her moans only grew louder—

"Elsa! Ah… I love _you_… _Elsa_… Hgnn…"

My hairs perked up on their end, knowing that it was dinner time. My eyes could only stare directly at the door, but I could hear every last moans slipping out of her lips.

"Please… Elsa… ah… Let me come… L-Let me…"

Without any hesitation, I got up and my hand was wrapped around the doorknob.

"No," I told myself, squeezing my eyes shut. "Don't do this to yourself… you know better.." My grip on the round metal, tightened. But I let go.

Quickly, I made my way down to the kitchen and turned on the sink. Handfuls of water splashed against my face, droplets dripping down from my fringes and chin. Her moans continued to fill my head even though all I could hear now was my heavy breathing and quick flows of water going down the drain.

I placed my hands on the edges, eyes meeting the reflection of me on the faucet.

_This is not okay._

"Get it together…" I breathed as I straightened myself up. Dinner should start soon.

Not long after I started cooking, I felt sudden arms wrapped around me. Giggles filled my left ear.

"Mm, smells good. What are you cooking?"

I grinned, "I'd say, meatballs and spaghettis?"

"What, are you lazy or something?"

I laughed as she made a fairly disgusted, disappointed face. "They are difficult to cook, Anna."

"No they're not. Just say you're lazy, come on!" She leaned against the sink, and I looked at her up and down. Her legs were crossed, definitely well defined. She'd gotten… thinner? Thicker? No, more defined.

Crossing my arms around my chest, I rolled my eyes. "I'm not lazy."

She pouted. Adorable. Shrugging, she turned and leaned on the edge of the metal surface. She bent over, palm against her chin.

I continued cooking, my eyes adoring hers. "Thanks for bringing my clothes up," she started, softly. I tensed up, but showing no sign of any discomfort.

Giving her a nod, I said, "I didn't want you to catch a cold."

The only thing playing repeatedly in my not quite so composed head was her moans—calling my name, begging for release. The sizzling of the pan pierced through the awkward silence of the evening. And Anna's eyes were looking longingly at me when whenever my attention was focused elsewhere.

"You heard."

I paused for a second and went to fridge, taking out the pasta. "Heard what exactly?" I asked, eyes still not looking at her. It was as if looking at her would eventually turn me into a statue.

"Nothing," she sighed, rubbing her stiff temple. Did she… wanted me to hear it?

I shook my head off that filthy thought.

* * *

Dinner was filled with her talking, hands waving around wildly. And I laughed wholeheartedly. I enjoyed having her talk so freely like this, so relaxed with nothing but fun—fond memories.

"I'm so fullll…" she moaned, leaning back against her seat. I grinned proudly as I took a sip of water.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I replied, rolling up my sleeves as I gathered the plates to the sink.

She stared into space through the glass wall, waves rumbling into land through the dark evening sky. Snow was softly drifting down the cloudy surface and it was getting colder. We couldn't feel the harsh weather, the wind blasting against our home. We were warm in here—warm together.

"Hey…" she started. "Have you ever… found the necklace, I gave you?"

I turned the faucet on, utensils placed neatly in the sink. I didn't turn to her just yet, letting my hand glide up to my neck. "No," I said.

"Then the one you have—"

I clenched onto the jewelry for my dear life. "Jack brought it. I've told you this, I'm sure." I turned to her, leaning against the edge and she looked at me, eyes dark and void of any emotions.

"Oh."

Turning to her, I gave her my attention, fingers playing with the little stones made into a violin and bow.

"I kinda want to hear you play it again."

I chuckled softly, eyes on the ground. "I don't think you'll ever get the chance to."

She pouted, eyebrows furrowed to a frown and her cheeks puffed. "Unfortunate."

"Don't pout like that," I giggled, coming up behind her and ran my fingers through her hair. She sighed, leaning against my stomach. She held my hand, eyes slowly closing. "I'm surprised you're not admitting that you do like it when I do," she breathed and I grinned blissfully. Anna seemed relaxed, yet… she seemed so… familiar.

As if she was mine again—all mine.

My hair stood and chills ran down my pale skin.

"Hey, make up to me then."

"Make up?"

"You can't play, so make up for it with something else."

I blinked and suddenly, I knew how to make it up to her. Slowly letting go of her, I made my way upstairs.

"H-Hey, where are you going?"

I pressed my finger against my lips. "Just wait, Anna."

Moments later, I came down with a remote in my hand and a smile spread across my cheeks. She seemed curious, standing up as I rolled my sleeves up.

"What were you doing?"

I shrugged as I got in front of her, and pressed the play button on the remote. Music started blaring through the living room. Slowly, I put a hand behind my back, placing another in front of her to take. Playfully, I bowed slightly, looking at her amusingly.

"Would you like to take this dance, Princess?"

She grinned delightfully, fingers meeting mine and I pulled her in suddenly. Anna pressed a hand on my shoulder and looking down at her, god, she looked gorgeous. Our bodies pressed, as if we could not get closer enough to each other.

"I'd love to... my Queen."

_I put a spell on you because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I tell you_

_I ain't lyin', I ain't lyin'_

She looked at me so lovingly, as our footwork matched one another. Her fingers were soft, but firm on mine. We swayed left to right, unable to get our eyes off each other because we… desired each other so much. My heart stilled, as if she was my comfort, but pounding again because I knew that look.

Her eyes were darker than her usual teal through the night sky. She was so close against my body, I could feel her soft breathing, heart beating.

_You know I can't stand it_

_You're running around_

_You know better than that_

_I can't stand it cuz you put me down_

_Oh no_

"Is this good enough?" I whispered, my head clouded with her touch. The corner of her lips lifted into a grin.

"More than enough…" she breathed and laid her head against my chest. The beating of my heart was soft, but loud enough that she could hear my want for her. My love for her, perhaps. My heart stopped, feeling her gentleness brushing against my fingertips.

I held her waist tightly, my skin tingling because I wanted more of her… I wanted to touch her. To love her so dearly.

"I missed you," she said. "I—"

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

Before she could say anything else—that I wanted to hear, but it was impossible to accept—she looked at me for a second and quickly, I twirled her around, dipping her down, her right leg popping up on the air. I held her quickly, hearing her laughter erupting.

_You know I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you anyhow_

_And I don't care if you don't want me_

_I'm yours right now_

But we were so close, so awfully close. She had her hands around my neck, mine wrapped around her waist. And we stared, laughter dying through the deadness of the quietness.

"Elsa…" she whispered, eyes searching through for any warmth, any desire inside of me. My finger roamed down her waist, and stopped when warm skin was against mine. My heart burned for her to say three words, but ached so badly for the consequences that would follow. But consequences or not, I wanted her… I craved for her to look at me this way.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

She bit her lip, saliva wetting her wonderful, pulped lip. Slowly, my fingers slid up to her cheek as I pulled her upright. I wouldn't miss any part of her, cupping her cheek softly. She sighed, leaning into it.

"Mine," I murmured and she let out a whimper of want—love. I didn't care anymore, because she was here and she wanted me to have her. She took the back of my hand in hers and her lips turned to kiss my palm. Over. And over. I stared at her, blankly, like the woman I was we were nothing but a couple very much in love—fake love.I came close to her ear, flaming cheeks touching my cool ones. "All mine," I breathed.

_Because you're mine_

_Because you're mine_

_Oooh yeah_

_"Yours."_

* * *

"Good night, Anna," I smiled, running my fingers through her hair as she laid down.

"W-Wait." She grabbed my arm when I was just about to go. I turned, staring at her grip. "Sleep with me. I want you here… please?"

"Anna—"

"Just for tonight. I… I want you here."

As friends.

Anna was always stubborn and it was no use to argue. I slipped myself under the blanket next to her. Her scent was sweet and light like flowers through an open meadow. Natural and glamourous. She shifted to her side.

I ran my fingers through her hair, placing a stranded lock behind her ear. "Didn't we used to have sleepovers like this," she whispered. I chuckled. We were the only two here and she was whispering as if this whole place was filled with people.

I played along. "I don't think so."

"I think so." She yawned and shifted closer to me and I took in another breath, putting her head under my chin, hand around her back. It was fasinating and it amused me of how casual I was towards her. "I missed you…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"As did I," I breathed. My lips met with her forehead, eyes shut in bliss and tiredness. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Miss Snow."

Our fingers had been tightly intertwined, never letting go, for the rest of the night.

* * *

_A/N: Am I spared yet? :'0_


	42. Chapter 42: Same Old Song

_A/N: Happy New Years, everybody! I hope you all had a great 2015 and hopefully will have another great year! _

* * *

_Pabbie's on the ground. He laid there, motionless. Lifeless. I called him._

_"__Pabbie! Pabbie!" I nudged him with my little palms. He was still, sleeping quietly._

_"__Pabbie! Pabbie!" I called again, looking around. Why was Pabbie sleeping here? People looked at us, surround the car. The sound of the horn was continuous. The murmurs were loud._

_I looked around nervously, worriedly. "Pabbie, wake up!" I continued to nudge him. I couldn't get my seatbelt off because I didn't know how!_

_"__Pabbie, I'm hungry! Can we get food?"_

_He didn't wake. The door next to me broke open and I turned. A policeman!_

_"__Elsa, let's get out." He reached a hand towards me, grabbing my arm._

_"__B-But Pabbie…"_

_He smiled. "We'll get him out too, darling, but first let's get you out, alright?"_

_I turned to Pabbie. Why wasn't he waking up? My violin! I needed my violin… It was in the back! I turned to see, that the back seat was empty. "H-Huh?"_

_"__Elsa, come. Out, now." I looked at the policeman and shivers ran down my back at the familiarity._

_Wait, that voice… Anna?_

_I tensed, glaring at the cop. His hair changed to a bright copper, teal eyes glistening. They were glazed. "Anna…" I whispered. She gripped onto me harder._

_"__Your fault…" she mouthed._

_Fear took over, my eyes widening in tears. Her words were poison and I was suffocating in it. Everything became black and I looked around. Pabbie was gone and so was the crowd. We were in a space of blackness that extended beyond any limit. Now there were only the two of us._

_"__Your fault…" Anna repeated. I turned to her, my body shaking. I gasped as she grabbed my collar, bringing me up close to her face. I took her wrist in my hand. My nails bit against her skin—cold, very cold skin._

_Frigid steam came out of her nose. I was breathing heavily, looking her square in the eyes. Tears slowly streamed down my cheeks as she looked at me so coldly. She looked dead but so was my right arm._

_Warm blood ran down my skin, the numbness of my shoulder down to my arm, hurting me._

_"__A-Anna—"_

_"__This is all your fault," She whispered. "ALL OF IT!"_

_"__N-No… No…" I shook my head. "It's not… Anna, it's not."_

_"__It is… all of it."_

_I was frightened and shaking as if I was having a seizure. _

_"__Please… Please, Anna, stop! STOP!"_

"_Elsa…_ _Elsa… wake up…_ Elsa! Elsa, wake up! Elsa Snow!"

_Anna?_

"STOP!" I quickly sat up straight in bed, my hand reaching for nothing but the air in front of me. I gasped for air. I grabbed my chest, in hopes to keep my heart still.

"Elsa, oh my god, are you alright? Elsa, can you hear me? Elsa!"

I gasped, turning to the voice. My eyes were blurred with tears and I could barely see her. She didn't seem too worried, however. "Anna?"

She smiled gently. Her hand tenderly came up to my cheek, cradling me. "Hey, it's me… it's alright."

I gulped, feeling a droplet of sweat gliding down my cheek. "You're here…"

She nodded, turning my head toward her. I looked directly into her eyes. They weren't as dark as the ones that were in my dream. "I'm here, Elsa. I'm here…" I could feel her hesitate but slowly she extended her arms and laid me against her body.

Anna slowly laid us down to the mattress, my ear against her beating heart.

She tenderly ran her fingers through my unkempt hair. "It's still dark. Do you want to talk or go back to sleep, Elsa?"

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what else to say. God, she was calming me, as I was still hot all over from the dream. "You should sleep."

"You should too."

I tucked my head under her chin and she gave out a warm puff of air. "Soon," I replied, as her fingers forced back the tears and my fears. She filled me with light and warmth. Strength, was probably what I meant.

"Okay," she mouthed and I felt a worried, but also relieved, grin on her face. I purred at the fingers on my back, leaving light, thin scratches. It was fine… so very, very fine. "If you want, we can talk about it. It's about me after all, am I right?"

"I've never said it was you."

"By your descriptions and your hints for all these months, I'm sure it's me."

I remained stiff, fingers fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. She was getting wiser, but I couldn't figure whether it was a good thing or an immediate warning for me to run. Oh, how could I ever run from her? Perhaps, I just never realized the care she had for me.

Letting out a puff of air, I decided to refuse her persistence. "No, I don't… I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you fear?"

"I would fear that you'd cry." _Holy god, she is getting wiser. Have I created a monster?_

Anna nodded, lip between her teeth. I slowly crawled back to my space and let her tuck me under the blanket. I was a little disappointed, seeing how she was definitely warmer than a piece of cloth.

My hand peeked out of the silk white blanket and she grinned, turning to me. She held my fingers between hers, placing them beautifully together like a couple's accessory. We were not a couple. "I'll be here, you know?"

I nodded. "I know." I tried to smile but it failed immediately, with a single tear falling. I didn't even notice until her smile turned upside down and a brush of her finger sliding across my cheek.

"Oh Elsa…" She quickly brought me into a hug and I embraced her tightly. I hadn't cried like this in someone's arms for so long. I was open and never had I been shaking so badly and weeping so loudly against someone. No, I had… I was never the one to admit this weakness.

I shuddered, shoulders shaking as I pressed my face against her chest. My fists on her shirt grew tight, as if it'd rip apart if I pulled.

My cries drowned against her and my ears drowned in pleasure with her voice of comfort.

"It's okay… It's okay, I'm here and I won't hurt you, you know? I'd never." As opposed to our pain for the past… months?

Her hands began drawing soft rounds around my back. I felt safe. And I found my comfort.

Although I did say I feared she'd cry—No, I did mind, of course—I feared even more that I had to show such weakness to her. And here I was, weeping in her arms.

But she didn't seem to mind that either.

I felt her finger, on my cheek, wiping my tears. I looked up to see her sunshine grin. "Hey."

Anna giggled when she heard me hiccup continuously. "You're alright, Elsa…"

I didn't want to believe it, but I looked at her curiously. "You'll be fine. I know you will. You've endured for 15 years, you're strong. A beautiful, strong girl." She let out another sweet giggle as she pinched my cheek lightly.

Cute, I'd admit.

But she said those words so easily. I knew I'd always been weak and those words were never so easily spoken out. I struggled to get to this point. Maybe… struggling for no reason at all. Struggling for the wrong reason. Worrying for no reason, either.

Nodding, I hugged her again, my head below her chin like I claimed it.

I felt that this wasn't the right time to talk. I needed the peace and the warmth from her presence.

"You can cry all you want… I won't judge."

I shook my head.

"You can talk to me, I know you want to."

No, I didn't. I'd rather enjoy this peace, and I was. Together. Alone. Like we were in love.

Shaking my head, I grasped her tighter. She tensed, but slowly relaxed when I whispered a sorry to her.

"I can't," I replied, ever so softly. Apologetically, maybe.

But I didn't know what I 'couldn't' do. I couldn't love? I couldn't talk to her? I was supposed to open up to her. Opening up to someone was unnerving and I was terrified. So terrified that it was almost hilarious. Just a few words wouldn't harm anyone, but if I wasn't careful, Anna would be gone.

She ran her fingers through my hair, nails tenderly massaging my scalp. It was an amazing feeling, but I was just too bothered.

"I saw you didn't take your meds," she started. I almost scowled at her, but she was only concerned for me.

Releasing her, I placed my palms on her waist and tilted my chin up. She smelled amazingly, eyes glistening so beautifully as the dawn broke through the dark cloudless sky. It was mesmerizing, but so haunting.

I looked away. Anna was just too bright for my own good. "I've… never needed those for months. They don't work."

"I'd like to think they do." Slowly, I distanced myself away from her, but she still brushed her fingers through my fringes. Her gazes were calming, looking at me as if she didn't see me as a monster that I was.

"You seem exhausted." _Have I never been?_

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. "I'm sorry, I… woke you up."

Anna shook her head, finding my hand. She put them between us and I stared intently at the laced fingers. "You should never be sorry for what you can't help doing."

_Oh, then should I be sorry that I couldn't help cheating?_

My expression grimaced, but she didn't seem to notice. Was she back to that naïve, oblivious woman again? Perhaps, she was only faking it.

"Sleep, alright? We have a couple of hours."

I chuckled, helplessly and I looked at her with loving eyes. "I've always been the one telling you what to do."

Anna shrugged. "Well, now our roles are switched. We sleep, okay?"

This was the least I could do for her. Listen to her, and let her guide me to where ever she needed me to go. This was my redemption.

Sighing, I nuzzle back into her and she instinctively, tucked her chin on top of my head. This was a comforting feeling. _I never want this to end._

Closing my eyes, I purred with delight from her working fingers. Her breathing was slow, brushing through my hair. It tickled, but the feeling was pleasant. She was whispering, possibly singing, soft sweet things in my ear. I couldn't hear it.

Soon enough I fell asleep, my fingers held tight between hers, her thumb caressing the back of my hand warmly. My body relaxed and I was safe in her arms.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," she whispered.

* * *

_Too noisy. _I opened my eyes slowly at the sound of the seagulls squawking through the air. "Mm…" I groaned, flipping to my side.

_Elsa?_

Patting my palm on the empty bedside, I opened my eyes. She was gone, but the blanket was neatly covering her empty side. Her side was warm. She must have just woken up, but I doubt she would do something so active in the morning.

_9:00… Maybe I should go back to sleep for a few._

The clock ticked and minutes passed, and I have yet to fall back into my slumber. It must've been Elsa's nightmare that'd been keeping me from sleeping. I scowled. Seeing her like that, had always made my heart ache as if it weighed a thousand pounds and it was sinking.

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. _This sucks._

Her bedside was empty, but I continued to gaze, unfocused, pretending that she was here. I ran my hand on her pillow and I imagined that I had my fingers in her hair and she was sleeping soundlessly. I was comforting her from her wavering mumbles.

Elsa had always seem to cold and strong, but seeing her vulnerability was… It felt awful to the heart.

_But I'm here, she'll be okay. I hope._

Getting up and making myself look presentable, I walked down the spiral flight of stairs. The metal was cold on my feet, but I tried my hardest not to squeak.

I saw her looking out the glass wall. She was in her shirt and shorts, but her posture was awful. Elsa seemed tired, but most importantly, weak. As if she put a spell on me, I could not stop my gazes, only my footsteps.

She had a cup of coffee in her hand and she leaned against the dining table. My heart skipped so suddenly that I thought it'd stopped the moment she whispered something—a word or two to herself—and ran her fingers through her fringes.

But I couldn't stay like this for long. I could stare at her all day, but not like this!

I coughed. "Morning, Elsa." I smiled as widely as I could, taking the last few steps down and came up to her.

Elsa turned, grinning slightly. "Good morning. I see you've woken up quite early today. Coffee?" She raised hers and I nodded.

"The seagulls are just too noisy," I groaned, setting myself on the side of the dining table. She chuckled, fetching me a cup of a deliciously brewed coffee. God that smelled good and I needed that from the jetlag. "Or maybe it's jetlag."

She grinned, grabbing four packs of sugar and raised them to me. I mouthed to her 'six' and she raised her eyebrows. "What? I like sweet things!"

Elsa didn't bother to retort and poured them. "Did you have a nice sleep?" she asked. God, it was obvious what she was trying to avoid saying, but I saw through her.

I leaned forward and she handed me the saucer.

"Coffee."

"Thanks," I took a sip and immediately let out a shiver. The flavor was just perfect.

The wonderful blonde sat across from me, blue eyes, beautifully colored and shiny, looking at me.

"It was alright," I told her, slowly setting my cup down. "I mean, it was amazing before… your dream—"

"I'd rather not talk about that," she murmured between her teeth, quickly getting up and stared into the open sea, crashing into the shore.

"You can't get away with everything, Elsa." I got up, standing behind her as she huffed a breath. Had she looked that slender from the back? No, that didn't matter now.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No, I can't."

Elsa stood straight and I could feel her tense as I walked up behind her. I pressed a hand on her back, fingers trembling down her back and she shuddered.

"So… why can't you tell me?" I continued. "I… I'll only be here for a week—"

She turned around, grabbing my wrist. Her grip tightened and I refrained from tugging my hand away. It pained me to see her glaring, but it looked too familiar… like meeting an old friend. I brought my fingers into a fist, lips tightening at the intensifying stare. My body was used to this—seeing piping, red fumes of anger through her coldness of eyes.

_Oh we can play this game, if this is what she wants._

Her expression was as dark as the grey sky, eyebrows crossed so irritatingly.

I glanced at her hand on my wrist. It was giving my red imprints, but I couldn't care less.

"It's none of your business, Anna," she muttered between her minty breaths.

Staying silent, I closed, eyes up on hers. She looked like a wild animal and I was going to tame her. Order her. Elsa did not loosen her rough touches, and to say I was used to it… Ha! Oh, I was… and I had not forgotten the feeling of her skin against mine.

"It is," I breathed, running my palm on her cheek.

She flinched, eyes averted to my hand. She knew my intention… what I wanted to see… to understand. I wanted to understand her and I was testing her good faith. Perhaps, it'd be good both for me and Belle.

Her lips quivered and I bit mine. She was hesitant, but I knew she was so desperate for the warmth of my hands… anything that she could hold onto and never let go.

_Aren't we all?_

Elsa let go of me. She almost whimpered like a child in need of love. Elsa could have all the things she wanted and that, included the love she needed.

"We can't do this," she whispered, words trembling out. Her words troubled me.

"I only ask if we can… talk about this." I prompted.

"We can talk." She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. This was strange, seeing how easily convinced she was. Was this the change that she wanted to go through? I doubt it, but a part of me believed that this was it.

_I'm not surprised._

"We can talk, but first, I'll make you some breakfast, will that be alright?" Elsa beamed weakly and only a faint light glowed from her eyes. I was almost mortified with the lack of… well, joy, was it?

Looking at her, I stepped back. "Yeah, thanks… I'm hungry, anyway."

"Then, I'll quickly get us…" She thought for a while, heading to the fridge. Thoroughly, she looked through it and I could only grin tightly. Elsa seemed relaxed now, but my heart ached. "Would omelet be alright? I don't have many ingredients in here."

"I can cook—"

"No, _you_ stay put." She turned, looking at me intimidatingly. I was forced to take a seat, her eyes hypnotizing me yet again. How could I be in her control… so easily, so fast? I was just controlling her a second ago!

Inwardly, I chuckled in amusement. My cheeks flared red, eyes square on hers like two animals fighting equally against each other.

"Let me be nice…"

"You don't have to, you've always been nice."

"Let me be your _friend. _For a second, let's forget everything. Can we agree on that?" Her eyes challenged me.

"Ironic, because 'forgetting' is what started all of this, Elsa Snow."

She sighed, eyes closed. She shook her head low. I could sense her, refraining from swearing.

"I'll make us some breakfast," she muttered, straightening herself up. I watched her oil the pan, eggs cracking against it, and she whisked everything until it turned into a wonderful creamy color of yellow.

The silence was deafening, but I enjoyed watching her cook. The smell whisked through the air and I hummed. My chin was on the table, arms stretched out across.

My stomach growled and I swore she could hear it. I blushed. "I'm hungry," I blurted.

"It'll be ready soon."

"I think I should shower."

She paused, in silence. "I was hoping you wouldn't go."

My head tilted in curiosity, unintentionally laying on my arm. Ah, comfortable.

_Maybe I should take a little snoozy._

"Why… why not?" I yawned, glancing out to the empty beach. Was it still snowing, like last night?

"I thought maybe we should… have a little fun, in my Jacuzzi." My ears perked up and I turned to her. She was already putting the food on the plates. "Milk, or juice?"

"OJ please. A Jacuzzi? I didn't know you have one."

She opened the fridge, carefully pouring the juice in the cup. I wondered if her right arm could handle heavy weights. "I do have one." She nodded to the left and my eyes instinctively rolled to where she was nodding at.

_Ooh, there it is!_

The hexagon shaped tub was huge and white, surrounded by marbles. The area was built under a glass roof and glass walls all over. _Ah, Elsa's Snow's taste is as excellent as always._

"I take that silence as a yes. Ketchup?"

I nodded, continuing to stare at the wonderful place. "How… are we even going to… you know." Because we didn't want to get naked in front of each other—it seemed wildly inappropriate when we were ex's and… we were nothing but friends.

"Bathing suits. I saw one in your luggage." Thank god I brought it.

She sat across from me. I looked down to my food and almost giggled when she drew my name in a heart, with ketchup. "Seriously?" I didn't grimace in embarrassment. In fact, it was cute.

The blonde shrugged. "I've always wanted to try doing that."

"You don't have it on yours!" I took the bottle of ketchup from her and grabbed her plate.

_'__Elsa Snow AKA idiot__'_ I wrote, smirking at her proudly.

"How's that? Nice work, don't you think?"

She almost groaned, but that wide grin and giggled covered it. "You ruined my breakfast. Let alone my appetite."

"You love me."

Oh no.

She paused and both of our long-lasting grins faded. "I do."

_Oh fuck no._

This silence was agonizing and I was in shocked. My heart stopped. She'd never looked at me so desolated and so needing—and she was waiting to be needed. Maybe, she only said out of fear. A part of me wanted me to realize, she only said it out of solace.

But we were both collected and calm.

Looking down at my food, I drew my fingers in a fist. "I—"

"Slip of tongue," she started. Bullshit! "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to say that. The food's going to get cold."

I felt myself boiling on the inside, and I was bursting into flames out of anger. For a moment, I was silent. I waited. I wanted to see what she'd do to me… say to me if I kept quiet.

Elsa began to grin, but it was as if she was smiling like a new born. So weak, but so pure. I almost laughed at myself—she'd never been pure, and she tainted me. I couldn't blame her, because I was attracted to her before we could even say a word to each other.

_The idea of her was just so riveting._

"Please eat, Anna," she pressed. She took a bite and I raised my eyebrows and fork.

This silent treatment was odd, but it was not worst. "You still haven't told me about your dream." I took a sip of my water, shaking me awake with its coldness on my tongue.

Her eyebrows quirked up, blue eyes drilling through my soul. _Oh that stare!_

Slowly, she put her fork down and grabbed a napkin, dabbing it across her lips. "I should… tell you, right?"

Deep breaths. Be patient, Anna. "You said you wanted to start anew, we can start with you being honest with me."

She frowned, twitching like a seizure, she might just have if we continued this stubbornness.

"I've been very honest with you, Anna."

_Holy shit!_

My brain almost forced me to let out a scoff, but I stomached the irritation. Patience. Patience. _Patience!_

Elsa leaned in, hands crossed together on the glass table. Our eyes were squared onto each other, but she was desolated. I leaned back onto my chair. Something inside of me must've snapped, because I had no words.

"Honesty is what I need. And…" I wanted to laugh, so badly. "… It's ironic that you're saying that," I jeered. "So tell me—don't lie to me—what made you freak out before… Well, recently, I guess I should say."

The girl in front of me pulled a face, scowling_. Oh, Elsa Snow, just give me this one thing, and everything will be good as new._

Staring at her seemed quite difficult. I wanted out. But she was the love of my life, and I'd deal with of any of the challenges thrown at me. Anything. _God, I sound so desperate._

"You can't tell me?"

"I don't have the courage to," she answered, leaning back to her seat.

"You don't have to be courageous, you can tell me."

"I'll scare you."

"Maybe you're just scared of yourself." That was bold. But I needed bluntness to face her. Her lips pressed tight, looking at anything but me. If I had to rip and burn every pride that she had just so we could truly be friends, so be it.

Elsa nodded. "I'll tell you."

My lips tipped up to an encouraging grin and I was guiding her to the light she always wanted to go to.

"But promise me, you'll… you'll be understanding. You won't blame yourself… and please, don't cry."

I laughed inwardly. "I make no promises and I sure as hell know you don't."

She looked hurt, eyebrows scrunched together. _In pain, right? Exactly how I feel._

Yes, I had to rip her apart. However I needed to—desired to. It'd be good for the both of us.

The blonde's fingers ran through her hair. I remembered how soft those platinum strands were and my fingers ached for one smooth course through her thin strands of fringes. I blinked away the pleasant thought.

This was not a situation for any… well, it just wasn't suitable.

"But fine, I'll try my best."

"You've changed."

"No," I shook my head. "I just… I'm stronger now."

Elsa smiled, huffing out a breath. She looked down to her lap. "Or maybe I'm just weak."

"Maybe."

She nodded and got up, holding her hand out to me. "Come. We can talk in the bedroom… I'll need it."

Taking my hand, she held it tightly. Ah, she was as cold as always, but her skin was so smooth, I craved for more.

Once we got ourselves comfortable, sitting cozily in bed, Elsa started talking. I laid my arms around her waists, her hands on top of mine. She sent shivers down my back, as long, pale fingers run up and down my arms. It tickled but I was too sensitive, perhaps.

I listened to everything she had to say, and while I wanted to ask questions, I didn't. With each word, she grew quieter and my heart grew heavier. Maybe this _was _my fault. She was hurt, antagonized… but I knew, she meant none of this to happen.

My eyes shifted down to her shaking hands, fingers tightened together.

A part of me wondered why she was only taking all the blame for me? To protect me?

Unwelcomed tears pooled her eyes, but she hadn't noticed when she finished. _What was she thinking?_ Laying her head against the headboard, blurry blue eyes looked up to the ceiling.

But the silence was definitely something I'd welcome in anytime.

Her arms held mine tightly, holding on for dear life. Possibly so that I wouldn't run again. Okay, that was what she wanted. I held her tightly, but let go one arm from her to wipe her tears. She flinched, turning to me slowly.

"What?" she mouthed.

"Crying," I whispered back. "You're crying."

Elsa couldn't have been that damaged that she didn't even realize she was crying.

"Shouldn't you be crying?" she questioned, voice hoarse and cracking terribly. I smiled sadly and immediately, she dove into me for a tight hug. I accepted, pressed my face against the crook of her neck. Ah… _smells like mint, pine, and winter._

"It's okay to cry… it's okay. You're a strong girl, my best friend, you can cry all you want," I whispered, lips pressed lightly to her ear.

She wept softly, arms wrapped tightly around me and I patted her back. I was proud of her and although I couldn't show it, I ached for her. This was what I could do… share the pain. We didn't have to lash out on each other like animals in hunger.

Elsa was vulnerable, even if she claimed that she was anything but. My eyes brimmed with concern, but I knew I needed to be proud of her. She'd gotten this far, and I'd pushed her. God, it was incredible to see her change.

_Is she alright?_

For a while now, she was silent. Her fingers timidly played with the hem of my shirt. I tilted my head to look at her. _She's pouting!_

My cheeks flared pink. "E-Elsa? Hey, you okay?"

She nodded, rubbing her nose on my shirt. Cute. Too cute. God this was a rare sight!

I cleared my throat, slowly pushing myself away from her. Her cheeks were red, tears staining every inch of her face. Oh what a mess.

"You're my friend, no matter what, okay?"

Elsa picked her eyes up. "You… won't blame yourself?"

My lips pursed together, eyebrows crossed frustratingly. "Well, I… Part of me wants to. But it's all in the past, Elsa. Let it go okay?"

"Have you?"

I swallowed, contemplating. But she was right, have I truly let this go too? No, maybe I was still bitter about Belle. Was that it? "I don't know, but you need to."

"I try."

I grinned, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into me and I brushed my thumb below her eye, wiping off the remnant of tears. "I'm proud that you're trying, but you can't give up. You look so… drained, but I'm here, Elsa."

"You're too good to me," she breathed. I swallowed the lump of stings down my throat.

"I learned from my mistakes. Let's be happy. Just for today, Elsa."I smiled. "You said we could stay in a Jacuzzi? Let's do that, first… I kinda want to get cleaned up."

Elsa's eyes were bright, but still lingering with tears and it killed me inside. I caressed her wet cheek, fingers brushing through the blondness of her hair. "We broke up." My heart sunk low, deep down to my stomach with hurt and throbbed as if it wanted out.

"But that's okay," I continued. "We still have each other, right?" What kind of half-assed lie was that? Seeing her like this, it wasn't clear whether I wanted back or out.

_She's trying to be good._

What more did I want? Ah, I remembered. Commitment and faith.

"I know." Elsa mouthed and she took a deep reassuring breath. She was alright… I think. "You should get cleaned up, I'll be downstairs."

"You'll be alright."

"With you, yes I will be." What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

I was deciding which bathing suit I should be wearing—a green two-piece, or something purple—after taking a silent, and quite welcomed, shower. The choice was obvious, but I wasn't sure if Elsa would like to see me… well, with so much skin.

My face flushed red, feeling hotter than the surface of the sun. I stared at myself in the mirror. What part of me looked so appealing to Elsa Snow?

All these freckles, darkish skin, sunburns, and… child-like hips? God, I was a walking disaster. But a disaster that Elsa adored.

I had a towel wrapped around my body when I got down. "Elsa?"

My body froze when I noticed her… back bare from anything but a white two piece, black ink drawn over her shoulder and down her back. Water ran down her straightened pale skin of her back and I flushed immensely. Perhaps it was just the sun, shining down her, but she rendered me speechless. Her thin fingers ran through her fringes that stuck to her face.

A free hand glided down to the band that kept her braid in place. She quickly pulled it off, shaking her hair out. I stood there, looking stupid and too shock for any words.

"Anna?"

I tightened my grip on my towel. Gosh, I looked foolish under this as opposed to the beauty that radiated through her… god, everything!

She turned her whole body to face me. My cheeks blushed even harder, jaw falling down the floor. _She's gorgeous…_

And the fact that I wasn't even staring at her eyes but those two…_ things_, made me feel a certain way.

Her grin haunted me and the display of her body was imprinted in my mind. What was this feeling? My heart pounding, aching in a very… god, pleasant way.

"Anna, don't just stand there. Come in."

"I-I…" I trailed off, slowly walking towards her.

She squinted. "Are you alright?"

_Eyes! Look at her eyes! Look… at… never mind._

Elsa looked down to herself. I coughed, finally looking elsewhere.

I swore, she smirked. "I can't be the only one dressed like this right?" she asked, eyes up on me. She wanted to play? _I'll play._

"You… make me feel so… what's that word?"

"Insecure?"

I tilted my head, in agreement. "Yeah, that."

Elsa chuckled, arms crossed together. It boosted her… fuck, _things_, up a little. I almost choked.

"You look beautiful."

"Easy for you to say." Slowly, I let go of the towel, letting it slowly slip off me. Elsa licked her lip, arms loosening and her eyes touching me in places that I couldn't—no, I definitely could—imagine.

She backed away, while I took a step forward. "Too hot?"

Elsa tilted her head questionably, eyes back to me.

"The water, is it too hot? I can't handle hot."

She laughed. "I can't either. No, it's not too hot." Elsa offered a hand up and I took it, shivering lightly as I dipped myself in the water.

"That feels goodddd…" I moaned, chin deep into the warm water. God, it was cozy.

She grinned, leaning back, and legs stretched forward.

I looked past her, seeing a wonderfully cold bucket of beers and champagne.

Elsa noticed, grabbing a bottle of cold beer and popped it open. "Here."

"Thanks." I took a larger gulp than I wanted to. I was thirsty!

"Is… Hans picking you up, later?"

I shrugged. "I'm… not sure. I'll have to call him."

She frowned, concerned and firm. "You don't know?"

"No," I answered, guiltily.

Elsa sighed, tilting her head down disappointed. "But… he is taking good care of you, yes?"

"Yes."

She growled. "I swear with my whole life, if he does—"

"Elsa… you're acting really…" I couldn't find the right word.

"Protective. Yes, I am." Elsa put her left hand on her right shoulder. She rolled it, and I almost winced at the noises that it made. Almost.

"Why?"

She paused, eyes cold and bitter, ripping through any love that I had for her. My breath swept away as she crawled towards me, slowly and cat-like. Water waved through her beautiful hair that descended down her back.

We were so close, my body pressed between her arms. She put a hand on my thigh, mine pressed firmly on the ground.

"Why, you ask…?" she breathed ghostly. I almost whimpered, melting below her fingers that caressed my skin. "Because I care about you. And—"

"Loved…"

"_Love_." Her blue, hypnotizing eyes stroked my lip between my teeth. "I love you."

Wait for it.

"Except… we can't have this. No," She shook her head. "Not until… we learn how to love—and we are."

I looked down, bitterness filling reflection of us in the water, filled me with disgust. This exactly how she'd look at me… longing, wanting—consumed with thirst., but I wanted more.

My arms wrapped around her neck, twiddling with her hair. "I miss you… I miss what we had, Elsa Snow."

"Miss Smith, I do too, as much as you do. But I have to admit," She unwrapped my arms and sat back. "What we had, was dangerous."

"So you think this is healthy? Having to… see you, feel a certain way, and proceed to hide it. This is healthy?"

"It's better than what we had, is what I'd go for."

I nodded, but I wished I could scoff and waved her off. I was just too scared of ruining what we had. Ha! Now, I knew how Elsa felt—we were not so different.

"Okay." I'd given up. "But… you don't have to worry about Hans."

"I trust you."

"I take that I don't have to worry about Belle either?"

Elsa's stillness offered a quite obvious answer.

This time I did scoff. "Elsa, you can't be serious. All this time you and Belle—"

"We're good, Anna."

"You're lying again!" I laughed, squeezing the bridge of my nose tightly. _Unbelievable!_ I left her for months and this was happening again! I almost felt bad for Belle, but a part of me knew Elsa meant no harm. She was… misunderstood. No, perhaps, this was her doing. Purposely.

The blonde liar shut her eyes. "Anna, trust me. We're good."

I didn't know what to believe!

Staring at her in silence, I made sure that she wasn't looking elsewhere or being too obvious about whatever her answer was. 'We're good?' Oh, shut up.

"Okay… Fine." I nodded. "I trust you and Belle. She's a good girl."

"I know."

"I won't worry."

"Thank you."

* * *

Getting dressed was harder than I thought it'd be when Elsa was in the bathroom and I was just a few feet away from her closed door. Her shufflings were silent, but a part of me wondered what was taking her so long.

Hans would be here in a few minutes, but I couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes ever again. Elsa and I had fun, but I certainly felt different.

I knocked on her door. "Elsa, are you done?"

"Give me a minute, I can't…" Mumbles. Groans. Curses. I frowned.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Don't open the door, I'll be fine."

I didn't, waiting for whatever she was doing to finish up.

"If you need help, I can."

"No, I'm done." She shuffled a bit, opening the door. She wore a white t-shirt and denim jeans. Beautiful. "I should've… put my arms in the sleeves first."

I crossed my arms. "Is it that hard to get it over your head and then—"

"Yes, it hurts." Coming out, she reached for my luggage and carried it out the room. I wondered if her left hand was stronger than her right—Oh what a dumb question, Elsa was left handed!

I watched her from the back, hips swaying and god, she looked perfect with those jeans wrapped around her legs so tightly. She turned back. "Anna, come. I hear the car."

"Oh… right." Why did I sound so disappointed?

Elsa seemed to notice, a grin embracing her cheeks. "We have a week. A week to make up for everything, don't make that look."

I quickly caught up to her as we walked down the spiral stairs. "I thought you liked it when I pout."

"But for the cutest reason, not this." She opened the door, letting me come out first. Hans was out of his car, back leaned against the side. I smiled as he waved to me.

"He's grown." Elsa's voice ringed through my ears, and that grin before drooped sadly. "He's handsome, Anna. He's lucky to have you."

I smiled sadly when our fingers brushed. Neither of us had the courage to hold our touch. Hans opened the door for me, but I did not dare to go back to him yet.

Turning my back to him, I faced Elsa. She seemed like a kid—the one that I knew. Or, should I say, the other Anna knew.

Our fingers jerked with every little contact, and we were so adjacent to one another that we could feel our breath grazing against the microscopic hair on our cheeks.

My pinky hooked with hers. She grinned tightly. "I'll catch you later, Anna."

_Memories._

I leaned in quickly, lips pressed delicately on her cheek. She was warm and I lingered for more. And I'd want more if it was her lips that I was kissing. It would be a dream to live for.

Pulling away, she looked lost in whatever paradise she was experiencing.

"I'll see you again… whenever you like, Elsa."

"Of course…"

I let go of her pinky and she'd woken up. Her hands climbed to her butt pockets as I grabbed my suitcase.

Elsa was still staring as Hans, hugged me to his fullest. I'd always been fond with his arms around me, but it'd gotten quite... confining with her eyes gleaming down on me like a hawk. Ah, this was the Elsa Snow I knew. Protective... Oh, and of course, jealous.

"Hey, babe, I missed you."

I gave him the most genuine grin and a tightened grip. I wasn't sure what I wanted to accomplished here.

"Me too, Hans."

"Had fun?"

"Lots."

"Well, I'm jealous. Give me a kiss to make it up."

I giggled, eagerly meeting his lips with mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. Elsa only stared so heart brokenly, turning away when it was all she could take.

No doubt, I wouldn't blame her.

"Go on, get in the car, okay? I need to…" He turned to Elsa. "Please?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "Don't take long."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I do."

* * *

They kissed, when I least expected. My heart sunk, feeling like a punching bag and they were boxing gloves, crushing me to my limit. My body was filled with anger and heat, but I couldn't bear to let it out.

Scratching the back of my neck, I turned away. This was painfully awkward. No, it was just pain.

When Anna got into the car, Hans faced me. A talk was what we both needed.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hans." I nodded.

He cleared his throat, scratching his head. Anna had her eyes on us, and she worried. I didn't care and the one thing that we both needed, was some closure. Some reassurance perhaps.

The redhead in front of me looked unsure.

"Has she been good to you?" I asked. God, I sound like my mother. Horrific, it really was.

He nodded. "Yeah… yeah, she's been so good."

"Have you?"

Hans chuckled. "It really depends on what she told you. Look, when we were kids—"

My hand raised to stop him. "The past is in the past, what you did was awful, but I did slap you so…" I had to grin at the memory of the back of my hand, knocking him off his feet. Ah, it was wonderful. "… You have nothing to be worried about."

"I've never wanted to bully you, Elsa," he started.

"I know that."

"My brothers! God, they were… they were awful, I-I didn't want to bully you—"

"No, but you were jealous of me."

"I was. I've liked her since and… to see her getting all fondly over you, was… I was jealous, that's all I could say—" He looked down to see my hand offered for him to shake.

"We're good," I said. "Just… be good to Anna too."

Hans was hesitant, but slowly took it firmly. Quickly he pulled me into a hug. I was in shock for a moment—I was never much of a hugger and to see Anna's mouth wide open to see me hugging her boyfriend, well, I found it quite funny. I patted his back. He smelled like chocolate.

"Yeah… I will."

* * *

I looked at the suitcase left beside my piano. "What the hell…" I whispered to myself. Coming home to see this… Unbelievable. "Belle?"

She was in my room, sitting in my seat.

"Belle, what is—" My eyes glanced to her hand, as she turned her seat to face me. She was emotionless and I tensed out of fear, blueness glued to the opened box with two diamond rings sitting cozily in their seat.

"What is this, you say?" she chuckled, taking a ring in her hand and placed it around her ring finger. It didn't fit. "Yeah, what is this, Elsa?"

"Belle—"

"I thought… if I came back," She put her hand out, the clear stone glistening with light around her finger. "You'd come back to me. You said you would marry me… but this box isn't for us right?"

I had nothing to say, other than letting her beat me up. I was wordless and helpless.

Belle got up, walking towards me. I stayed in my spot.

"It's not what you think," I breathed.

She held my hand, each fingers intertwining one another one by one. She held tightly, but I was limp and numb to any touches.

"No, it's exactly what I thought it'd be. You're not over her, and the things you've said to me two years ago… it was meant for her, right? I'm just… what, your plaything."

_"I'm... just a whore you'd fuck until you're tired and would toss me out? I'm just another one of those women to you, right?"_

I shut my eyes. "Don't say that, Belle."

"I love you."

Quiet. It was dreadful to keep my mouth shut.

She smiled, wistfully. "Okay, you can't say it. You love her too much, don't you?" I flinched when her warm hand brushed through my hair and coming down to caress my cheek. It was soothing. I caught myself relaxing into her touch.

"Don't you, Elsa?"

"I do."

"Okay… then take good care of her. Don't hurt her again, okay?"

I blinked. "What—" She took my hand, placing the box on my palm.

"Be good to her while I'm gone."

"You're leaving me?"

She shook her head. "You've already left me the day we broke up two years ago." I stood frozen as she leaned in, her lips pressed to mine. Ah, tender, as always but… a hint of bittersweet swiped onto me swiftly like wind and so did the kiss.

I stared warmly, squeezing her hand. "I didn't—"

"I know you never meant to mean any harm, Elsa. Nobody will blame you for what happened. Nobody…" I blinked as she wiped an unnoticed tear off my cheek. "Nobody will blame you if you want to cry. I'll always be in here, you know?"

Belle pressed a hand to my chest. "We'll always be friends, and we can… skype each other, if you ever feel a certain way or… if you need to talk about Anna with me. Anything, I'll give it to you, because I love you."

Anything right? Anything but love, of course.

I pulled her into a tight hug, closing my eyes, resting my head on her shoulder. I sobbed silently. Out of relief… or because I was no longer in chains. I was no longer a prisoner of my own choice. I wouldn't know.

She comforted me, sweet soft words mending my too broken heart. And I was a too broken person.

"I'm sorry…" I mouthed.

"I know you are… and it's okay. You're forgiven," she whispered, a hand rubbing my back. "But I have to go… my taxi is here." I didn't let go. In fact, I tightened my grip around her.

"Elsa—"

I didn't say anything. I needed this hug and I wanted nothing more than to remember how she smelled… how she felt… her voice… everything.

Soon, I let her go and she gave me one last kiss that lingered longer than we'd have thought.

"I love you, Elsa."

I smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Belle."

This was our goodbye.

* * *

_If anyone caught that, congrats to you and I am so sorry. See you next chapter :D *waves and runs away from the angry crowd*_


	43. Chapter 43: Trust Issues

_A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta, sedryn, for helping me out! _

_And thank you to my readers ^_^ you might need some hugs. I'll provide tissues. *give tissues and runs away* _

* * *

Too quiet. _It's too quiet._

The clock ticked with ease and the ticking echoed. It felt too long, waiting for each second to pass.

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall. A few minutes, hours, perhaps a day had already gone by, I wouldn't know. My fingers fiddled with the ring and her radiant heat lingered on me. I could still feel her. Right there and then, I was beginning to miss her.

And when I wanted to cry aloud, it was nearly impossible.

Belle was gone and I was alone—and, perhaps, forever.

Things had gone terribly wrong before, but I was never this fucked up in my life. Driving two girls away from me was never meant to be. I was wrong, and been wronged. But I would take all the blame.

_It's sickening. _

Taking a deep breath, I eyed the jewelry that was in my fingers. It sparkled with life and the light danced around with grace with every turn and every shades of shadow and glow. My lips stretched to a smile.

My mind raced through the question 'if' and 'when'. Anna would be married to Hans someday—but all I could ever think about was Anna in a wedding dress, running through a field and I was there.

She had her ring on and I had mine.

What a deluded fantasy.

I gazed at ceiling. _This is a fantasy to live for._

My phone jingled and I picked it up. It was a text from Anna.

_"__I had a great time with you. Let's meet again next week, Elsa! :)" –Sent Friday, 4:15PM_

I grinned, from one cheek to another. I was glad she had a great time… especially given that we had a couple of slip-ups.

My fingers started typing, disregarding the box.

"I'm glad you had a great time. We should meet again, next Monday… or whenever you'd like."—Sent Friday, 4:15PM

Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my body hunched over. Now, I had to worry about how to tell Anna about Belle—she went away, a few angry moments ago, when I answered her too vaguely. Too hesitantly.

My phone rang. _"I have something to tell you, so… we can meet next Monday." –Sent Friday, 4:17PM_

I almost laughed, but I was calmer than usual. Maybe because I was alone, I could let go of any stress and anger. I always wondered if she really knew what I had in my mind, even if she said otherwise. We both had something to say to each other, face to face. There were times when we would lie to each other—we were professional at it—but this was a time of honesty. Loyalty, even.

I stared at the screen, contemplating. I'd do anything to avoid hurting her now. Even if I had to lie to make her feel better,I'd be content.

Smilingly, I understood now, why Anna would call me a liar. And I'd admit I was more than a liar.

"I do too. We will meet next Monday. Same place, would that be okay?"—Sent Friday, 4:18PM

_"__That's good. And when I talk to you… I want you to be understanding."—Sent Friday, 4:20PM_

Suddenly, my heart stopped, my head raced to every possible scenario. There was nothing.

My fingers were on the keyboard, deleting and rewriting the same sentence all over again. Yet, I knew it was wrong to ask her what she wanted to talk about—it was beyond doubt she wouldn't want me to say what I wanted to tell her through texting and phone calls. Reluctantly, I began typing.

"Of course, I will."—Sent Friday 4:22PM

I scowled to myself at the unsatisfying feeling left by those four words. I felt her smile through her text—it wasn't the most delightful one. Neither was it the most agonizing.

_"__Great. And Elsa… I'm glad I can get to see you again." –Sent Friday 4:22PM_

Somewhere in between the lines, I suffocated and ached for a little hint. I questioned, whether she really was willing to see me… and whether we had been feeling certain ways towards one another. But one thing, I knew it wasn't, was that empty love we had. Neither would I say it was hatred.

I texted her goodbye. I inhaled sharply and slowly plopped down to the bed.

Saying goodbye was hard—especially when my mind wandered to places where it shouldn't be going. The worst possibility that I'd thought of… was Anna getting hurt.

Glaring right into the ceiling, I saw my face. The anger and the distraught were fuming inside of me, ready to burst if I wasn't careful. My body felt drastically hot._ It's rare._

This thought was haunting—worse than the nightmares that'd taken me to places I'd never wanted to be in.

"He wouldn't…" I whispered to myself.

_I'm just paranoid._

Turning to my side, I was pressing down on my shoulder. I'd hardly noticed at all.

"He wouldn't do this. He promised," I reminded myself. It was only an assumption, after all. Shutting my eyes, I could not bear to see Anna suffer—I opened them and winced at the ghastly vision.

The silence was deafening and the only sound that was barely registered by me was the beating of my heart. It amazed me how free I felt without anyone that kept me in chains. . The feeling was unfamiliar and unsettling. But amazing, at the same time.

I felt restless. At this time of the day, I only wished Belle would be here. Nevertheless, Belle was not Anna.

Moreover, I wondered about the day ending differently, if Belle would have stayed... And Anna…

I glowered. I would not even dare to begin thinking about what Anna would have been doing now.

Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

Olaf intruded into my office the next day. I did not even notice until he came up front to the desk.

He sat down, legs crossed.

I looked up to smell the familiar scent of Chinese food and heard the shuffling of bags on my table. _He's shoving my papers away…_

But I pretended that I didn't notice with him humming so gracefully and warmly, like in the summer.

"Would you like some lunch?"

Tilting my head, I focused my vision on his tender (as usual) smile. Olaf was too kind, and it made me wonder if he had ever been… not too kind.

I smiled and turned back to my laptop. "I'm not hungry."

Olaf placed his hands on his lap, thumbs twiddling together. He started humming again—whistling. For a while, we were quiet while I worked away for… two minutes, perhaps. The silence was suffocating.

Giving up to this awkwardness, I leaned back against my seat, a hand propped to my forehead and my elbows on the armrest. "Yes, I would like some."

_A break will do, anyway… after three hours of constantly looking at my screen._

And there was that grin. It relieved me to see him smiling like this for once and so eager to have lunch with me. I couldn't remember the last time we spent some time together, as friends. Maybe… the last time, we had something like this was when we were still students.

On the inside, I was glad. Months had gone by since that day, and this was the first time he was elated, and thrilled.

_He's like a child._

The smell of sweet and sour pork charged into my nose. My stomach growled, embarrassingly loud, but Olaf didn't seem to care.

"I wasn't quite sure what to get," he said, taking off covers to covers. "I got some of my favorites. I'm sure you know I have a great sense of taste, I'm sure it'll suit yours." His giggles were delightful and the mood brightened.

My eyes glittered with sparks of joy and I leaned in. I took another whiff. "This is fantastic, thank you, Olaf."

Olaf settled himself down in his chair. "I… just wanted to see a smile, for once. After all the recent events, I think it's worth a try that I cheer you up. If… it wasn't too much to ask for."

_It wasn't. _

I turned my attention to him. His words were preventing me to speak and to think, and I was left speechless. Thankful.

He cleared his throat and got up, walking over to the side to make a cup of coffee. There must've been a blush igniting across his cheeks.

"Thank you." I started. He turned around abruptly, forming a gentle glow.

Coming back, he placed a hot cup of coffee in front of me, with two sugar cubes on the side.

"I'm relieved that you're happy then. Even…" He chuckled, and fingers tentatively ran through his hair. "Even if it was for the smallest of things… like these."

But it wasn't quite small—he'd been trying to cheer me up for months… and yet, I chose to ignore it. He deserved better than a thank you and I did not deserve to be someone that he could call friend.

"I don't know what to say, Olaf…" I murmured. "Or to do, rather."

Olaf shook his head. "Elsa, there's no need for that. It's enough for me to see you like this. You should eat."

Looking down at the table filled with paper and food, I took a sip of coffee.

"Food, not just a sip of coffee."

I raised my eyebrows. His expression never changed and it was preventing me from knowing what he was truly feeling.

And I'd yet to tell him about Belle. I contemplated whether or not she was worth talking about. But one thing I knew, was that Olaf and Jack had always paid extra attention to her. They loved her, but there was something odd between them.

My stomach churned.

Clearing my throat, I settled the cup down and picked up a pair of chopstick.

_They need to know._

"I hope… whatever that's been going on… it hasn't damaged the friendship we have," he started.

I blinked, wide-eyed from the startling voice piercing through my thoughts.

"No… it hasn't." I grinned solemnly.

He let out a relieving breath, a hand on his chest. "Oh, thank goodness." He eyed the ceiling in comfort. "I thought… you'd hate me after what… after what I've said to you." Olaf swallowed and it was as if he was taking the whole world with him. Perhaps, the way I'd been all these time had burdened him. And he proceeded to hide this anger, just so he could be with me.

It frustrated me. I shook my oblivious head from the terrifying thought.

"I don't hate you." I shifted in my seat, leaning back and legs crossed.

"That's good…"

"And I hope you have no grudge against me."

He tilted his head. "Now, why would you say that?"

This was the moment where I'd say 'fuck it'. Taking a gulp of air, my heart felt as if it'd turn into a biting burst of cold air. All that ran through my mind was Belle. My fingers intertwined. They were forming cold sweats, and shaking. I'd done this before… yet, how could I be nervous now?

_Crap, crap, crap._

"I have something to tell you."

The music blared loudly through the nightclub and I was by the balcony, sitting by the couch. People filled the dance floor, but I paid no attention to those who were below me. It was dark, but the dim lights were enough so one could get around. The air filled the place with the smell of alcohol. That was enough to make anyone drunk and anyone acting as if they were not in their body.

"Miss Snow, would you like some company?"

I picked my head up to see a woman in a crimson miniskirt and heels that were painfully high. She swayed her hips and I stared, almost hypnotized by the movement. I didn't let it distract me and now she was in front of me.

_Don't do this._

Leaning back to the cushion, I gazed at her as she poured me a new flute of champagne. She handed it to me and I took it with no hesitation. "I didn't ask for company," I replied.

She grinned, and sat next to me, legs crossed. "I think… you need one."

I didn't falter and neither did my body let her touch me. And I couldn't touch her.

She frowned, disappointment crossed on her face. "Ma'am?"

"No," I mouthed.

I hadn't told Olaf where I was going, but he suspected that I was going out for the night. Again. He worried too much, but this was the only time I could ever let loose of myself.

Taking a swig of the rest of my champagne, she spoke, but I paid no mind of it. I was thinking about Anna again.

My expression darkened, and visions blanked out and I was deep in thoughts.

_"__I'm just a replacement, right?"_

Her voice ringed through my ears and it was not going to escape from the other. I grasped the woman tightly, and she made out a moan.

_A replacement._ If only I could laugh at that, but it was nothing that I should be chuckling about. Regardless of what she thought she was to me, I truly loved her. It burned to hear her say these words. And it was anything but a pleasant burn of desire and pleasure—it hurt and stung with every word she sounded.

But she was nothing like a replacement. Anna was Anna, and I loved both.

"Miss Snow…"

I blinked. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" She ran a hand on my thigh and quickly I grabbed her wrist, tighter than I expected. She winced.

"Stop it."

She sent a puzzling gaze. "What?"

"I said stop it." Pushing her away, I got up and stood behind the railing. Putting my hands in my pockets, I looked down to the dancing crowd. The desire was gone, but what was left was the emptiness. Perhaps, the two girls I'd fallen in love with left me behind with this feeling—

_Belle?_

My heart stopped when I realized she didn't go back to France yet, but she was here. I gripped onto the railing hard, contemplating on if I should go to her—but the question 'why' was running in my head. Why was she still here?

She was smiling, looking cheerful than ever. No, who was with her…?

Squinting, my heart sank low deep into the pit of my stomach. She was talking to someone… a redheaded man with a well-tailored suit in the bar. Laughing, her arms were wrapped around him in a hug. She was whispering something—I blinked, and cold sweat started to form.

_It can't be…_

Inwardly, I nearly found this laughable. I'm seeing things. _I've been drinking… I'm seeing things._

I shook my head and felt arms wrapping around me.

Taking another look, I stood still and quiet… and I felt as if I was a piece of ice. Ready to melt down slowly, the longer I stared. My expression was dark, and empty from any emotions. And the kisses that were warm on my skin let me register what was around me again. I didn't need another look, I knew who it was.

"Hans." I mouthed.

My knuckles turned white, palm reddening from the tightness.

"Miss Snow… A room…" Ah, I wasn't alone.

"Get out," I murmured, and took her arms away from my waist. "Did you hear what I just say?"

"W-What—"

And I burst into the big ball of flame that I held in for so long.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I turned abruptly. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"But what about—"

I shut my eyes, irritated and completely in exhaustion. "Just go. Please."

Looking scared and partially worried, she left in silence. . And I was left behind, eyes on the both of them. Belle must've said something to him, because they were walking… arm in arm together through the crowd and drinks in their hands.

I grimaced disgustingly at the two to the point where I needed to get myself cleaned. This was unbelievable. For a moment, I believed that I was just having another freak show of a nightmare.

Biting my tongue proved that it wasn't anything of that sort. By then, I'd rather prefer having one than having to experience this torturous reality. Oh, how ironic that sounded.

But I had trusted Belle. And I had trusted that bastard…

All I could ask myself now was how am I going to tell Anna?

* * *

I sat outside of the café, staring at the glittering jewelry in the black box for the longest of times.

The sky was bright and clear of clouds. Streets were filled with people and drivers were honking at one another with such impatience.

And waiting for Anna to come was agonizing.

No, pretending that everything was normal proved to be more stressful, especially if I'd keep silent until we meet. Pretending that I could… truly be friends with Hans… the feeling that boiled inside of me, as he spoke with me a couple of times, was unbearable.

I took a deep breath, shutting the box.

All I wanted to do now, was to give this to Anna—not as a commitment, but as a present. Perhaps, I could say… it could be a late birthday present. A Christmas one, maybe.

One for Anna… One for me.

I patted my neck to feel the necklace and the ring strung around it.

"Ma'am?"

Looking up, a waitress with a notepad, smiled beside me.

"Yes?"

"Should I take your order now?"

I turned my head to see a familiar redhead, waving in front of me. She was only a few steps away and I smiled. "Coffee, would be alright."

"One hot cup of coffee, coming right up—" She came running with her Vans.

"Actually…" I smiled as Anna raised her eyebrow, and took a seat in front of me. "Two hot coffee and eggs benedict." I watched Anna smile gratefully at the waitress, patting her empty stomach. I endured the urge to roll my eyes.

"Two as well?"

"Yes, please."

"No problem, Miss."

When she left us, I felt the atmosphere thicken and the heavyhearted feeling came surging in. I looked at Anna with a smile across my face. "You're late."

She groaned. "You're just super early."

I tilted my head. "I tend to do that sometimes."

Reaching for my pocket, I gripped the jewelry box. I trembled with nervousness. But it wasn't as if I was going to propose to her—no, I'd been nervous many times, but Anna… With her cheerfulness, it was hard to imagine seeing her angry. Although, I'd see it plenty of times. It was not a pretty sight.

"So… I said I had something to tell you right?" She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her hands were between her laps.

Suddenly, my hair perked up at the back of my neck. It was chilly today, but it was extremely chilly for me. "Yes." The coffee arrived but all we could do was stare at each other.

She scratched the back of her head and ran a hand down her braid. Odd. "But first, how are you? I know we've… after that day, we barely had the chance to talk… so I was wondering—"

"I've been busy with work." I took a sip of coffee. The plates of food came. I thought Anna would've dug in by now… but she remained still. And being busy with work… it was true—I only wanted to avoid talking to Anna about Hans. "Sorry, I didn't have much time to have a real conversation with you." I smiled. What she didn't know, I was just too scared to tell her.

Anna nodded. "That's… you know, that makes sense. A woman with priorities and responsibilities needs to get things done. I get it. I mean, Hans… is like that too."

I froze. "I'm sure."

"And you said you need to tell me something too?" She picked up the cup of coffee, taking a long sip.

"Actually, I want to give something to you."

She raised her brows, intrigued immensely. "Oh, you can't be serious…? You've given me a car… like a third of your yacht and now, what? A house?"

I chuckled. It seemed like a genuine laugh. "No, it's more valuable than that—"

As I began to grab a hold of my box, I saw a glimmer of light that shone so brightly in my eyes around Anna's fingers. My heart sunk and I stared. I couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be… No matter how many times I blinked away the light shimmering towards me, it was nothing but real. It was reality.

_A ring…_

I paused and my heart stopped from its sinking motion. I could taste the coffee and possibly, yesterday's lunch.

"Elsa?"

Blinking, I looked up. For a moment, I saw a brief flash of fear. Soon, it all faded to worries and a hint of joy. So she'd been happy even without me.

"Is… something wrong?" Oh for God's sake. What had ever gone right between us?

With a heavy heart, I shoved the box inside my pocket. "Actually… I think I left it somewhere in my apartment. We should go back there after this."

The look I had was filled with guilt and regret. Not showing it proved to be quite difficult. I felt crushed.

She fiddled with the saucer. I couldn't keep my eyes off of that thing hugging her elegant finger.

"That's fine. Yeah, we can go back to your apartment."

But I was already having second thoughts. Maybe it'd be best if I kept the rings to myself. What I assumed about Anna and my future, I assumed wrong.

Silence.

Anna noticed me staring at her finger, grim and with total regret.

"So you're engaged." The words struggled to fall out. That was one thing I didn't want to say. My chest felt like it was in flames.

I blinked as she wrapped her hand over her other. She hid it away from me, and her eyes hid away her joy and relief.

Picking my eyes up at her she looked away so bitterly. I could almost taste it.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Elsa."

"Since when?"

"Since last week. When we met."

I shut my eyes from seeing the apologetic glow of her face. This wasn't something I could prevent. And I'd be unreasonable if I got angry.

Nodding, I took another sip of coffee. The silence was deafening. My heart had been ripped apart to pieces and it turned into frozen little bits. Mended together again, and it'd be ripped to shreds immediately. And altogether, everything stopped; I felt anything but warmth and love. But I doubt, this was a dream.

_Why? Why me?_

Putting the cup on the saucer, I forced a smile. Although a smile was on my face, tears coated and rested on my pupils. _No, stay strong_. She'd need me to be strong.

"Do you love him?"

God damn it! It wasn't what I wanted to say.

Anna looked at me, bittersweet. Still, her… whatever that look was couldn't possibly heal this heart ache.

"I do."

I twitched. "Does he love you?"

She tilted her head in confusion and suspicion. "I… I really hope he does."

This wasn't the time for hope. And hope… never existed in my dictionary. The last time I'd hope for something, I'd broken a girl's heart. My body felt an urge to collapse. She didn't know, but she needed to.

Gripping my knee, I sighed. I could barely see her with the tears blurring my sight.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up to the blue sky and the clouds moved with the wind.

"Are you… you're not mad, are you?"

I laughed, a hand running down my hair and I kept my gaze onto her. She had her lip half way between her teeth. She didn't seem nervous. Rather, looking closely, she was looking expectantly. "No, of course not. But…" Tapping my finger on the table, I took a moment to think. Ah. "But... don't you think it's a little too early?"

My ex-lover glared and her expression twisted. "W-What—"

"You've only been with him for a little over half a year."

She crossed her arms, and I knew I'd just crossed the line—I didn't know which.

"At least I've known him ever since I was a little kid… when you weren't there for me, he was."

"I've stayed with you too-"

"The day, you put me in the car, and you began talking to Belle, that's when I knew, you never were beside me."

"Anna, I loved you."

"And so did I."

I tightened my fist together, and I let my eyes wander away from her.

"He's a good man, Elsa."

_You can't be serious._

I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth and my muscles felt tense. How could she be this naïve?

"He's a good man…" I whispered to myself, and I mocked her. "He's a good man?" I repeated, louder. Her eyebrows raised in shock.

"Elsa… he's…" And I knew, she was speechless and a hand covered her face. She chuckled, but I didn't find this a bit laughable. "I'm… better off being with him, Elsa."

_You're crazy,_ I wanted to say. But instead, I nodded, although completely in disgust on the inside. Well, I shouldn't be the one talking. I did her wrong and nothing but her forgiveness would relieve me from this hell. But maybe, I was just seeing things that evening.

"Okay…" I nodded in acceptance. There was no more point in arguing-I'd always let her win, anyway.

"You're right, you are better off being with him." I smiled tightly, but she looked so helpless and hurt. I couldn't ignore it, but if that was what she wanted, she could have it. I had no right to stop her. "Congratulations, Anna."

* * *

The sky grew darker by the time we got back to my apartment and the stars shone beautifully around the black span of space. Inside the apartment, it was empty from any warmth. I didn't leave the lights on again—I wasn't very fond of the lights when I had a view like this.

I pressed a cool hand on the window. Anna moved around the apartment.

"It looks the same as usual."

Looking out the window, I tilted my head at the sound of Anna behind me, leaning against the piano. She crossed her arms.

"I always thought you look so beautiful… but… miserable when you just stand there every night." Little balls of fogs formed with each exhale I took and wiped them away, after.

"It's a beautiful view."

"You like to think."

I grinned. "I like the peace and the silence, that's all. In here," I turned to her and my hands gesture around the room. "I'm all alone… in the dark, and then I see this in front of me. It's bright… loud… And then, I don't feel all alone anymore."

Putting my hands in my pocket, I felt the box. It was warm and my cheeks heated.

"You said you have something to give me?"

_Damn it. _

I couldn't figure out what I should give her-the ring, or… what I'd seen. There wasn't much time, so with the burst of confidence, I turned to her. She was serious and I knew, there was no way to bring a smile out of her. I grimaced at the thought of tears falling down her face. And either action would do just that. Although, one, I could imagine, being more horrible than the other.

"So you like Hans."

"I love him."

I forced down the disgusted sigh. "And Belle?" I heard. She looked around. "Odd… she's not here. Elsa—"

"We broke up."

"Oh."

I almost laughed. "Oh, is right. No, it's more like… oops." I wrapped myself in my arms and eyes were forced to the ground. I was ashamed. "Oops," I repeated in a silent tone.

Then silence engulfed the room of darkness. She didn't look shocked… rather, she looked remorseful. She pitied me. But I didn't take any of it to heart.

"That's… I'm sorry." I wouldn't blame her speechlessness. I would be too.

I shook my head. "Don't be, I deserved it."

"You don't deserve any of this, Elsa."

"I could say the same to you." I came close to her, looking down at the girl who… seemed as if she regretted everything that happened between the two of us. "You don't deserve to be used like this… Not by me… Not by Hans."

She blinked, frowning and looked at me. "What?"

Chills ran down my back, my hair standing up straight.

"What are you talking about? Elsa?"

I swallowed and the rest of the confidence I had, faded out. "You can't marry him, Anna." I grabbed her shoulder and only loosened when she flinched in surprise.  
Her eyes were quickly glistering in heartbreak. "W-Why?"

"He's… He's cheating on you."

"W-What?"

My mouth felt dry, and I was more nervous than ever. _I wish I'd not seen a thing. _

Anna looked at me as if I was crazy, eyes wandering in search of some answers in my expression. She scoffed, gently pushing me away. "No, you're…" A laugh. "That's not funny, Elsa."

Coming up to her again, she only backed away. "I… I'm not kidding. And I'm definitely not lying, Anna."

She ran her hand through her hair, grabbing a hold of her fringes. Anna began pacing back and forth in front of me, looking down to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock, and I could almost imagine cold sweat forming throughout her body. I was worried, but… I was more scared for her.

I grabbed her arm tightly. "Anna-"

"No, you're only… you're only telling me this to get back to me right…?" she asked, looking at me with the fear I'd never seen before. "I… I know you don't like Hans, but… this is a whole new level of hatred, Elsa."

"I don't hate Hans, Anna, you need to listen—"

"Then why are you saying these things…?" Slowly she slipped off my grip. And suddenly a chuckle with the sound of disbelief, filled the air. "Y-You cheated too, Elsa. You don't get to say these things about Hans. He's a good man, Elsa!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and I stared in horror. She gulped. "I-I know, he's bullied you, but he's changed… A-And I'm sorry that this happened to you but you have to see past that, Elsa…"

_What had she become…?_

"Anna, I swore, I'd tell you everything, and this is what I'm telling you."

"Stop lying to me…"

"Hans… he doesn't love you. He doesn't—"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

And suddenly, with the force of her palm against my cheek, I was gazing at the blank wall, and she was out of my sight. Just barely. I could taste the copper on the corner of my broken lips and finally, something inside of me snapped. Tears flowed freely but I was in too much of a shock, to even begin to notice. Turning to her, my voice was hoarse and too weak to get loud.

"Anna…"

"You've hurt me… you've cheated too and I… I'm still here by your side. E-Elsa, I forgave you b-but please just let it go—"

"I know," I grabbed her arm. She was shaking. "I know, I'm sorry… you don't have to accept this, or me… but I'm telling you what I saw three nights ago—"

"So this is what you've become, Elsa Snow…?" She shuddered in my hand and the warmth of her skin was dimming to a bitter cold. "This is how… lowly you've become to earn me back…? This is your definition of what love is?"

"No, Anna, I'm trying to protect you!" I yelled, anger fuming through my nose. My mind was blurred but I knew, getting angry and frustrated wouldn't help at all. And neither would it help our relationship. "He's cheating on you, don't you understand?" I growled.

_I can't help it._

And streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, like waterfalls. She shook her head, trying to tug away from me, nails in my skin. I didn't care. "There you go again… saying that he's cheating… when you were the one that did that to me."

"You can say anything you want about me, but I'm telling you what I have—"

With a growl, and all her might, she pushed me away from her and I stumbled back quick and hard—

My eyes widened and my breathing turned into desperate gasps as I slammed my shoulder against the hard surface of the glass walls. I swore I heard a crack. It burned heavily and extended down to my arm immediately. It felt like fire growing larger with every touch. I grabbed my shoulder, and whimpered, falling down to the ground on my knees. "A-Anna…" I looked up, vision blurred with pained tears. But I knew how I looked. Scared.

And that scared little girl was only there in my dreams.

"I… A-Are you…" she stammered, and hesitated to help me. Anna paused her footwork and her reaching hand. "I-I'm sorry… D-Do you have to—"

Taking a deep breath. "I-I'm fine…" I staggered and forced myself up. "I'm fine." I looked at her, sweats forming but I did not let the pain get in my way. "It's okay, Anna…"

"I-It's… It's not…" She ran her hands through her hair. "I-I need to get you to the—"

"Stop… it's okay. It doesn't hurt." My heart pounded loudly, and the stinging pain-the burn was growing larger. _I might get a bruise_. And she remained silent.

"Please… trust me… Anna…" I begged. "I don't want to see you get hurt…"

She shook her head, and backed away. Anna looked at me in fear… and I was a monster that hungered for that fear. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm hurt, Elsa… I really am. I… I want to trust you, but… we've caused so much damaged to each other, that I can't…"

My ears rung with her words. "Anna, please…"

The door opened and her eyes lingered so helplessly. And I knew, at this point, we were both looking at each other with the same feeling of hurt.

"It was a mistake to come back and let you hurt me again. Thank you for your time, Miss Snow."


	44. Chapter 44: Same Old Love

_A/N: Sorry! It's been over a month, I guess, since I last updated, so let's blame school and my horrible habit to procrastinate.__ We are currently nearing the end, but don't panicccccc, elsanna is end game :3 As always, thank you for your patience and for reading, especially for my beta! Thank you for everything, sedryn!_

* * *

I flinched away as Olaf pressed a cotton ball full of rubbing alcohol on the corner of my lips.

"Sorry," he whispered, while I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and downed a large gulp. Trails of the brown liquid dripped down my chin.

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes at the burn from the wound. "Continue," I wheezed, gripping onto the bottle. The pain in my shoulder lessened, yet I could feel still feel the sting. I knew this wouldn't be fading away for some time.

An hour before, I'd called Olaf. Being alone wasn't the best time for me… after what'd happened, and I needed someone to talk. I sat on the floor, leaning against the window with little to no strength, mental or physical. As much as I wanted to call Anna (I'd been staring at my phone, pondering with pursed lips until it'd gone dead), I realized it was not a good time.

Of course, we were both very unstable. But I worried about her more than anything. Gods, perhaps she'd be crying at this moment and I wouldn't know.

Olaf looked at me warily and tried again to clean my broken lips. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his grey eyes shimmered, made me question what he was thinking at this moment. As a friend, he'd hide too much inside.

I grabbed his hand.

"I know what you're thinking," I began, strangely with a soothing tone.

His lips pursed, embarrassed.

"What happened, right?" I shook my head in shame, and looked down to my lap with the guilt that had burdened me. I let go of him, head turning away from his questioning pupils. "What happened, doesn't matter now. Well, not anymore, I should say."

He glowered. "Elsa—"

"She doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you, Miss," he sighed, continuing to clean my lips and put a small bandage on it. Gently, after, he took my collar and paused. "May I?"

I hesitated, but I nodded and he unbuttoned my shirt, going around to the back. I felt him staring while the cloth drifted down half way. At this point, I couldn't care less about what he was doing.

His fingers ran down my scar. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

Olaf gave it a bit of pressure. "Now?"

"A little."

"You'll be fine, Elsa." He lifted my shirt in place and came in front of me.

I looked at him with the eyes of a little girl, and his sunshine smile glowed in the night.

_He's too good to me._

And neither did I deserve his kindness. Perhaps, his love. Damn it, I did not need him to love me—the person that I was. But with the way he was, he'd gladly use anything that'd convince me that I did indeed deserve every little bit of him.

He wiped away a tear away that I'd never notice.

"Please, have some faith. You've always been strong, I need you to be stronger, can you do that, Miss Snow?"

I looked down from him, my hands held together. My discouraged look was contrasted by his smile - strong, determined. Oh, but I'd given up and the determination was nothing, other than an emotion that I'd haven't felt for a long time.

_Please don't look at me this way._

Taking a deep breath, it was a no brainer that I needed to listen to him. To anyone, as a matter of fact. _At this point, I'll do anything._

"I will."

Like the sun, he was bright and warm—and I was pressed into his arms tightly.

I stared blankly over his shoulder and hesitantly, I patted him in the back. On the inside, the darkness and pain were restrrained and a lightness took over my heart. At times like this, all I needed was to forget and find the joy deep inside of me.

The joy that Anna had given me, since the first day, was nothing but an empty emotion. It was a cover up for the hurt we'd caused on each other. But we enjoyed it—desired it. And I craved for it more than anything else, now that I was without her.

He let go of me and turned to the locked door behind him. "Your grandfather wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I know."

Olaf sighed, patting me on the shoulder. "Well, it's late. Would you like me to stay overnight?"

I pondered and wondered if he was alive, he'd treat me the way Olaf did. My grandfather wasn't always the kindest person to anyone. I was glad the night sky hid the tears in my eyes. But who was I kidding? _Olaf knows me more than I do, myself._

He peered down at me. "I'll stay—"

"Anna's engaged."

The words left him in shock, but he showed no weakness. But I could see it… all through his eyes. He looked exposed. Weak. Confused, perhaps. And most of all, the shining in his eyes was now gone, where there used to be contentment, now was sadness It was heartbreaking, and my chest ached. It'd always been hard to see someone with such a kind heart getting torn apart.

He sighed, eyes away from me and towards the bright streets. "I'm sorry." His voice was small. It was a pity, really.

A small smile formed and I was too in distraught to look at him in the eyes. "You should go. I'll be fine."

"Really?"

I tilted my head. "What else could you do to make me feel better…?"

"Talking… If you'd like, we could talk all night… drink all night to get rid of the pain—I'd gladly do this with you, Miss, if it's to make you forget."

My lips pursed together, fingers latched tightly with each other. My fragile, thin body tensed. .

_What can I do?_

What mustn't I do?

Oh, what else could I be doing, that wouldn't hurt anyone else? I'd done enough, and I'd taken all the burden—all the blame. But it never bothered Olaf.

He stared with compassion, waiting for an answer that he knew was obvious. Sighing, Olaf nodded while I showed all my vulnerability to him. "Okay, well… if you need anything, please call me. Get some rest, Miss."

"I will."

He turned to the entrance and stopped half way. "And please," he pleaded. "I'd rather you not't think about what happened. Promise me that."

"I can't do that, Olaf." My eyes stared tensely into his.

His eyebrows crossed and my heart throbbed painfully. Was I being too unreasonable?

"Then… make sure you have a good night sleep."

Olaf left, as the door slowly shut behind him. After holding my breath for as long as I could remember, I let it out. . Leaning back, with my head down, and hands over my eyes, I pondered about calling Anna. I wanted to explain myself. To apologize.

But who was I kidding? Anna wouldn't trust me—never again, perhaps.

And I was the girl who cried wolf.

Sighing, I looked up to the ceiling, emptied from any hostile emotions and ill thoughts. Maybe, Olaf was right. I'd only hurt myself more if I continued to think and beat myself up. This wasn't good.

Moments later, I found myself in Belle's room with a white cardboard in my hand. I assumed that Belle hadn't taken all of her stuff.

I looked around the dark room that brightened immediately as I turned the light on.

The glass table on the corner was filled with books, and a Macbook with its background dark, and colorful flows of light swimming on the screen.

I laid the box on the ground and sat behind the table, taking a picture frame in my hand. Ah, we looked so happy.

Belle and I were together, and she pounced on my back, my palms gripping onto her hand. We were smiling and laughing—I couldn't remember where we were, but I knew we had a fun time. I grinned sadly, fingers gliding on her face as if she was here.

_Not the time, Elsa._

Quickly, I put it in the box neatly, along with the books on her table. Gods, I didn't know she could be this messy too. Though, she was quite an intelligent woman and the sharpest person I'd known of. It wouldn't be a surprise if she'd stay up all night to read the book she really loved. I chortled inwardly as I picked up the book that I'd seen her reading most of the times.

It pained me to see it lying here with me.

"Beauty and the Beast…" I read from the red cover, marked with golden words. Between the pages, a bookmark stood out. I turned the pages and immediately, something fell to the ground along with the bookmark.

Picking it up, my skin crawled at what was written on it and my fingers trembled. My heart sank to the bottom pit of my stomach, and it seemed impossible to lift it back where it belonged.

"_Je vais attendre…"_ –_Adam, 2/1/14_

"Je vais attendre…" I repeated, words forming so gently and weakly. I turned the paper around and I shattered into pieces, and my eyes widened. I was a blubbering mess. Belle had her lips on his, looking very much in love. Whether I was relieved or quite shocked or… rather, _pissed_, I wouldn't know.

I put the picture in the box on top of the pile of books, and closed it. I stared at the box, bewildered, as if the objects inside were screaming for an out. But now I wondered—surprised that the feeling of disgust was gone—what did Belle had to do with Hans?

I had little to no doubt that they were together. I knew it.

Getting up, I picked up the box and set it into my room. I stashed it in my closet, giving it one last look. _I despise it._

Yet, the boiling anger that I'd expected to form inside of me was gone. How could this be? Belle… had been seeing someone that I didn't know of. No, it didn't matter anymore, now that we'd broken up.

Sliding the door closed, my whole being plopped down on the bed and fingers ran through my messy braid and fringes that covered my eyes. Now, I just didn't have the energy to talk to Anna. This was the time where we needed time to think… and time to reflect on ourselves and our actions. This wouldn't be the first time—and I doubt this would be the final time.

I shut my eyes slowly, letting out a breath of exhaustion. But I worried. Oh, I worried about Anna's well being, alright. But what could I do, other than to wait… to stop assuming things that may/may not be true?

_Who am I to say that she can't marry someone she loves?_

My subconscious flew in, and I was told I was a nobody. I agreed.

Yes… I trusted Hans to be a respectable, loyal, faithful person—I'd seen it in his apologetic eyes that day-and I'd depend on him for Anna's safety. He would not do such a thing—cheating—to hurt Anna like this. It was cheap.

_I'm fucked up…_

I put my hand to the metal string that met with a ring in the middle. I held it tightly, breathing into relaxation.

But if he did… I wouldn't be able to forgive him… I had been forgiving many times, but with this… I'd be relentless. Even if it hurt Anna, to have her leave because of what I would do—then so be it.

"He wouldn't…" I whispered. "He promised he wouldn't…"

_I knew it._

* * *

"Anna? Anna, what are you doing?!" he shouted, hugging me tightly from the back to prevent me from throwing more of my clothes into my luggage. Tears streamed down my cheeks, my heart pounding at a rate that would be impossible to count. I grabbed his arms tightly, and pushed him away.

He stared at me, wide-eyed. As if I'd gone crazy.

"Anna…"

Quickly, I pulled the ring off of my finger and threw it to him. "I don't need this, here's your fucking ring," I whispered, my voice hoarse and trembling and I'd been played with. God, at this point, I might as well go crazy. I'd rather do that!

He picked the ring up from the ground. Hans was terrified. "W-What… Anna, why are you doing this?" Coming up to me, he ended up getting pushed again, even harder, and slapped in the face.

He didn't stir, hand to his cheek. "Anna…"

My lips trembled, cheeks flushed and god, I couldn't take this anymore. I was done. "Don't touch me…" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Please…" he begged. It didn't matter anymore. I couldn't care less how fucked up his emotions seemed to be. "Please you have to tell me—"

_Slap._

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I screamed and out of anger and heartbreak, I kicked my luggage. Instantly, he pulled me into him and his arms squeezed around my body hard. He didn't care for the slap—my words must've hurt him more and he was numb. I wept loudly, my hands laid atop of his arms. Reddened and harsh scratches trailed down his skin, and small dots of blood trickled out. I began struggling but I knew I had no chance of getting out of his grip. "DON'T TOUCH ME! FUCK YOU! I don't deserve this… I don't…"

"Anna, you have to tell me what I've done!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

His arms loosened and I immediately took a turn. My palm was almost right across his cheek, until he grabbed my wrist, tight in his hold.

"Stop it." He muttered, teeth gritted together into a threatening manner. He growled, his grip tightening until I could feel my bones getting crushed. I winced, as his fingers pinched into my skin. I trembled. He looked fearful… angry… but also confused. It was laughable. When had become like this—Preferably, why was I such a goddamn mess?

"What are you going to do to me…?" I snarled. His eyes turned and immediately, his menacing stare grew soft. His face turned pale, lips trembling.

"I'm sorry…" He let go of me.

_Unbelievable._

"Why?" I prompted. My wrist was bright red, marked by his fingers. _This is disastrous_

His eyes gleamed in tears. "Why what?"

"You… You cheated… With who? W-With…" I laughed. His confusion was ridiculous and I was relentless. "Who, Hans?" I held my wrist. "And why?"

In disbelief, he glared at me. I should've felt bad but… I wasn't. Shaking my head, I wiped the remainder of my tears and picked my luggage back up. "Whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm going—"

"Anna, I… I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just calm down, and we can have a talk—"

"Elsa told me everything." I looked up at him, closing in on him—I could feel his heavy breathing, his body shaking. His eyes trembled and dilated. Whether it was out of fear… anger, I didn't care. We were both within that range, and never had I accused him in such a heartbroken manner. Never had I cried like this in front of him.

My palms wrapped into tight fist, dark eyes in the night staring back at his glaucous eyes.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Elsa… right. I should've told you this earlier—"

My eyes widened. I choked out, "What the hell did you do—"

Hans looked down, his hands on his hips. He nodded, at the thought… of whatever he needed to say. Of course, as hard I as I knew it would be, I needed to listen. "Right, Belle." He put his hands up. My heart dropped and my voice was taken away and the only thing left was a whimper. I covered my mouth.

"No, just listen to me, Anna." He grabbed my hand. "Just listen… I promise you, whatever Elsa told you, it's not true. I don't know what she saw—what she _said_, to make you believe that I'm cheating…" He pursed his lips and squeezed my hand_. Somehow, it's comforting and warm. _Quite the contrary. "It's not true."

Oh, why, did I trust him so easily? What difference did Hans and Elsa make? I used to be controlled by Elsa… and now, by him, with his mastery of words. I used to be, and still were, a naïve person. I wanted to change, badly, to forget.

But of course, the answer was- their own person.

Perhaps, I'd been too sensitive and too trusting of a person.

I backed myself up. "I'm listening."

"She… probably saw us in the club a few days ago right?"

I nodded.

"Anna, Belle and I… she found me first, a week ago in the same place. It was a mere coincidence, but she saw me talking to you on the phone and… we started talking about you… Elsa… and our life."

Frowning, I couldn't figure out if I could trust his words. But he sounded so sincere.

Either way, perhaps, he was just an amazing actor.

I started hiccupping. "Y-You two—"

His arms embraced me, his lips on my forehead, but I pushed him away. "N-No, you don't get to touch me until we're clear on this."

"Anna!"

"Don't 'Anna' me! I don't know… what… w-who I can trust anymore. Even… even before Elsa and I broke up, I suspected many things."

Hans sighed with frustration. "Belle and I… we're just friends. Fine, acquaintance then. Oh, Anna…" I started crying harder, my face in my hands. I'd always thought I was strong enough to stop this. How could I be such a crybaby?

Hans tried again to hug me, and I couldn't keep myself away. I started pounding him on the chest—not as hard as I thought. I was too soft on him. _Gods, what is wrong with me?!_

My tears were falling onto his shirt freely. "D-Don't fucking touch me…" Immediately, I pushed him away with all my might. He looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt and unshed tears.

He swallowed and dropped his arms.

"Anna, I promise you I'll never do anything so horrible to you…" he whispered.

What could I say? A part of me knew, he wasn't that kind of person… but Elsa… No. Elsa wouldn't lie, she was only mistaken, with what she saw. And yet, I accused her—God, I could never be forgiven for slapping her. She didn't do anything wrong. This was her way of looking after me, and she didn't say a single word that'd do me harm.

_I'm an idiot._

"Do you trust me?" _Did I?_

"I…" I sighed, and I was shaking with unneeded emotions. "I should… call Elsa."

"Anna…"

My eyes blurred away his desperation. "Please go."

"Anna please—"

I turned my back to him. "Get out, Hans."

. Hans stayed in his spot, trying to compromise with me but there was nothing else to say. He sighed, fingers in his hair. "Okay, well… I'll see you in bed when you're ready. And here's your ring." He placed the ring by the bed. "Tonight's… just been rough for the both of us. I'll give you time and space." The door clicked shut. I quickly let out the breath I'd been holding.

How could I do this? Letting this happen… this wasn't me. Not at all.

Falling back on the bed, the soft mattress made me relax. I could stay here all night, staring up to the ceiling and my body limped comfortably. It warmed me.

And the clock ticked silently and quite slowly. But the longer I waited to call Elsa, the more hurt she'd be. The more she'd be worried.

Unsettled, I sat up.

_Perhaps, she might be doing the same thing as I am right now._

Fuck, what was I waiting for?!

I grabbed my phone and called her. At the same time, I knew this wouldn't be the right time.

_Screw it, I won't get a chance after this if I don't do it._

My heart stopped and I was still—tensing all my muscles at the sound of her quiet voice. _She's… crying? _I heard sniffles, her throat clearing a few shuffling of feet and papers. I paused. It was an agony to wait, and my chest ached terribly. And in my mind, I saw her alone and in tears.

_Oh, what have I done?_

"Elsa… it's me."

She remained silent, but I'd never expect her to answer me back. _She's angry._

I looked down at the shimmering ring, shinning bright. The thought of her being quiet and stubborn… and… it was horrifying. I shut my eyes and closed my fist.

"I'm sorry, Elsa…" Gods, what else could I ever say?

My throat felt tight, trying its very best to hold down the desperate cries. I did not deserve to be sad—_I need to be with her_. I was guilty and I pitied her. How could she be so selfless… so caring, yet so appalling the same time? Was this the result of us being together with such molten hot desire and shattering love? Ah, so this was what I'd done to make her crumble—to make her feel so low?

_She deserves better._

Tears spilled down my cheeks and I choked through the rippling sobs. I held my phone tight, my legs brought up together to my chest.

"Elsa, I-I'm sorry for hitting you…" I sighed.

Still nothing.

"But you were wrong… Hans and Belle… they were just friends."

"_Friends…"_ Well that got her.

My eyes blurred with tears. "Y-Yeah, friends… Elsa, y-you were wrong—"

"_I'm sorry, Anna." _

The three words tugged on my heartstring hard, and even harder when I heard a long, quiet sob. I shook my head, and with the back of my hand, I wiped away my tears. "N-No," I chuckled, sounding gratingly. But I couldn't deny the fact that this was both ours fault.

"_You were right to slap me. I knew." _

"W-What?"

She sighed, exhaustingly. "_I was cleaning up her things, moments ago… you're right. Belle isn't with Hans. She's with someone else." _

Oh, what could I say? How should I be feeling? Her voice was soft and I knew, at this point, she had given up. Elsa didn't have the energy for anything now. Though, I couldn't blame her for feeling this emptiness. She must have been so numb to any feeling for so long.

I pursed my lips together, bringing my feet up to the bed. Right now, this wasn't the time to talk about Belle. She'd given me advice, and I was grateful. Befriending her… or should I say, making an acquaintance with her, seemed quite embarrassing I trusted her with Elsa. I should've known, she was this type of woman.

"H-How's your shoulder? I pushed you pretty hard."

She paused. It kept my heart from beating. "_I've had worse pains. It's quite alright." _

_What's with that tone?_

I didn't quite like it. My eyes glared. "You don't sound okay."

"_Neither do you." _

"I've hurt you and I feel guilty, of course I'm not!"

"_As did I, Anna." _

Was she this tired that she had no way of getting pissed?

I gulped. "And I've said some pretty horrible things to you. I shouldn't have."

_God, what am I, an idiot? _

"_I lied to you, so I'm assuming we're even now." _

Hopefully. I nodded and tucked my knees under my chin. "Please be alright. I can't… I can't have my best friend stay like this forever."

She let out a soft chuckle, but I doubt she meant it. Even so, she wouldn't want me to worry so… I wouldn't. "_To see that you're alright, it'll give me relief. I'm happy that I can still be called your best friend." _

"I know." Silence. "I um… you know, Elsa… Despite everything, you know I loved you too."

_Too. _

I felt her smile on the other end. "_As did I." _

"But I love him, Elsa. I love him too and... and you can't—"

"_I can't stop it."_

It hurt to hear that coming from her. "Right," I answered quietly. We'd seem to given up on each other "We can't help the past, just… just let it go. I loved you once upon a time, isn't this enough?"

"_It's more than enough, Anna. And I've let go a long time ago. But please, I beg that you let me continue to love you." _

And slowly, I broke down to soft tears, and muffled cries of hurt. Yet, my heart seemed to have let go of something of its entirety—but it was trying its very best to hold this something down, to savor it, to keep a part of it. But perhaps, it was a mistake to fall in love with a person filled with kindness, but also ugliness. How could she be so desperate? To have my love… the warmth… The two things I'd most wanted from her from when we were so madly into love—I couldn't even call it that—lust with each other.

As I cried my eyes out, she was calm. On the inside, she must've dying and breaking into pieces I felt horrible.

Well, this was the least I could give her—the love that she couldn't return, and I wouldn't allow it. Perhaps, because I was afraid to separate us even more than we were.

I nodded. My eyes were red, face flushed and my lips lifted tightly into a grin. "Okay… okay, you can do that."

* * *

The next time we met, was three months later in March in the Big Apple. The airport crowded with people with luggage, and conversations that grew louder as Olaf and I neared the entrance. Yellow taxis were lined up by the streets in the JFK Airport. Everyone seemed exhausted from their flight. The day was freezing, and looking outside, it was cloudy with dark, snow puffs of greyness. The flakes of whiteness drifted down lazily and melted as soon as it landed on the ground. I knew the winter would be harsher there than in LA. At least, the airport was warm enough for me to shed my clothes off.

Ah, the five-hour flight had seem to make me lose my mind.

Anna's wedding was in a week and I… was her bridesmaid. Those three months had gone by faster than expected. But I was excited and more than happy to see her dream come true.

Each skype call during these months always ended with a few tears and a huge smile on her face. I was glad.

"M-Miss, wait!" Olaf hurried up behind me and I smiled widely.

"Not paying attention to where I'm going and you'll get lost," I said as he came beside me. I grinned cheekily.

"I've always been precise on where I should be going." He puffed his chest out proudly.

I checked my phone as we walked towards the glass door, Olaf holding both of our bags.

"Well, perhaps, I'm sure you'll know exactly where to go now, don't you, Mr. Nelson?"

"Of course."

I sighed at his chortle. He'd been happier and I was thankful to see him glowing again. "Where is she meeting us?"

"Miss Smith said she'll be in front of the entrance."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to him. "Just call her Anna. She'd said this before, yes?"

He chuckled, gracefully. "Miss, I'm used to calling her that now."

"Then get used to calling her Anna, too, Olaf." _Things… just need to change. _

He grinned widely. "Of course, ma'am."

My phone quickly rang, and I immediately knew it was Anna. I grinned timidly. "Elsa Snow."

"_Elsa! It's cold out here, hurry up! Are you even out yet?!" _

I grimaced at her loud voice and decided to play around with her a little bit. "Hello? Who's this?" I frowned. "You shouldn't be able to get this number."

"_It's me, Snowflake!" _

"Snowflake?" I tilted my head. She hadn't called me that for a while. "I don't know anyone who's called Snowflake, goodbye."

She groaned. "_It's Anna!" _

The glass door slid open, just as I hung up and she was right in front of me, clicking her phone off. "God this woman—"

Her eyes stared right back into mine in astonishment. Gods, it couldn't be compared to the joy of seeing her. And she'd looked different… her hair was down… beanie on her head… and she was bundled up. Beautifully… or rather, cute.

Cold steams of breath seemed to freeze along with the time, but we continued to stare. No words could describe how wonderful it was to see her—how my heart stopped right there and then.

_I missed her. _

She grinned delicately as I admired every little bits of her face. She seemed to have matured. Perhaps, even more after the last time we've met.

"Miss Smith, how are you?" Olaf smiled, bowing his head low.

She turned to him, "Better than ever," she giggled. "It's nice seeing you after so long, Olaf." She leaned into hug him.

"A pleasure to see you too, Miss—" He pulled away. "I mean, Anna."

Anna was filled with delighted and looked at me I hadn't have her look at me with such longing and adoring feeling. It warmed my heart and body in this cold weather. _I miss this. _

"Both of us are glad to see you, I'm sure. May I put this in the car?" He gestured to the luggage.

"Oh, of course. Hans' in the car, maybe you'd like to have him help you?"

He shook his head. "This isn't a big concern." Easily, he grabbed the bags and lifted it into the car.

But I couldn't help but to stay in that very spot, staring at the glowing shine of Anna. The snow had even made her more than beautiful than ever. I blinked as I noticed her smiling back at me with her hands folded together.

"I thought you hated staring."

Smiling slightly, I tilted my head. "I've… always been fond of the way you look. There's no helping it."

"Hans will get jealous."

"How many times have you made me jealous?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? So you admit it?"

"I'd admit anything at this point."

Anna laughed and came up, with her arms around me. I hugged her back, snugged into her , pressing myself on her neck, leaning into her arms.

Sighing with content, she pulled back and got a good long look of me, her hand squeezing mine.

"Hi, Elsa."

I grinned happily. Yes, she was more beautiful than ever.

_I missed you._

"Anna."

* * *

_We have 3-5 more chapters left. Oh my god, I can't believe after over a year, this bby is about finished :') I'll miss writing and planning this. _

_And I hate to promote here on this site, but go check out my recent fic "In the Night". It's incest... half-incest... idk, but go do the thing! I've written an incest fic before and it was a disaster *coughs* who the fuck read "Don't shut me out" bye *coughs* so ye, I'm sure my writings much better now, so go do the thing!_


	45. Chapter 45: Wedding Dress

_A/N: Yay! It didn't take a whole month to finish this! So this chapter is pure fluff until the end so get ready. It'll hurt a shit ton. _

_And I also want to discuss something here. I've noticed many of you have been mentioning Elsa's change for the past few chapters. I know I won't satisfy everyone with who she is and who she will be as we are nearing the end so I don't expect many of you to quite... enjoy the ending with a satisfying note. My interpretation is quite simple - she makes sure she's there for Anna, for better or for worse. She doesn't do anything stupid and let others worry. She's there for Anna, only as her best friend, not some fuckbuddy. Elsa's been taking baby steps. However, I really do like everyone's reviews about their interpretation about Elsa, so keep it coming! _

_Anyway, again, I don't expect alot of good response, but I hope you understand that I'm trying my very best to meet your standards. As always, elsanna will be end-game, and see you next chapter!_

* * *

Hans drove us through the Brooklyn Bridge, snow drifting with grace in the sky, cars racing past us easily. We fell silent for quite a while and I wondered, what could've be said so nobody would start an argument. I looked out the window, staring at the skyscrapers. I was fascinated as if I had not been to this big city for years. From here, the Statue of Liberty looked like nothing but a mere ant. It stood tall and proud, crying of freedom and justice.

I leaned my head against the glass. The sky was grey, and the sun clouded from its glow.

Anna sat next to me, and Olaf sitting by the passenger seat. I'd hoped things weren't so awkward… but we hadn't spoken a word after our meeting at airport. It'd always been like this.

But perhaps, I should thank Hans for letting her sit by me. We both needed a bit of… catching up to do.

I felt a tap on my hand and I blinked. I'd been dazing out the whole time.

"Psst, Elsa."

Turning, I saw Anna grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but to match her glowing expression.

"Yes?"

She shifted closer to me. "I was hoping after meeting my parents, we could go around the city, take a little tour, you know?"

I felt Hans' gaze burning into me. I looked up towards him. Olaf didn't seem impressed, but whatever it was… we could talk about it later. After all, he'd always seem strange around Hans. "I… hope your fiancé doesn't mind."

Hans chuckled and I raised my eyebrow. I didn't think he'd seem pleased with me being with Anna.

"No, no! Please, take her, Elsa. She's been talking about for days—"

"Hans!" Anna flushed and sent an apologetic glance to me. I didn't think much of it and chortled. "S-Sorry, Elsa… I mean, yeah, I do want to see you and Olaf, but saying that I've been talking about you for days is just…"

"Embarrassing?"

"Ridiculous!" Her face was exposed of red.

Cute.

I pinched her cheek and she grumbled, swatting my hand away. "Sure, you can have me."

I doubt I knew what I meant by saying that, and everything had grown silent once more. The look Anna had as our eyes met was indescribable. My grin faltered and her lingering touch twitched on my hand. I looked down, and immediately held her finger as she was about to let go. _Don't go. Stay. _

This was a strange feeling to have. Perhaps, it was delusion, but my body refused to feel broken. And it had become clear to me. I wanted her. I always did, since the beginning. But it had to be in a way that she would know that I would truly love her. How could she get under my skin so easily? I tried my very hardest to form a normal relationship for us, yet it seemed as if Anna wasn't having it.

My chest felt constricted, and tears threatened to fall but I refused to look so weak. I understood why I wouldn't let myself go deep into my emotions—I had promised her I'd let go of everything. This time, all I needed to do was to accept that Anna was no longer mine. Or at least… from my hold.

In the midst of my realization, I let go of her hand—she held it. I gaze down immdiately, eyebrows crossed when her fingers delicately held my index. What is she thinking?!

"Elsa, I think we've established that Anna and I—"

"No." Abruptly, I pulled my hand away from Anna. "My apologies, you're right, Hans. What I said… was a misunderstanding. Please don't take this wrongly from me." Anna glared, eyes running up and down over me before letting out a huff. Her arms crossed together.

Olaf sighed. I was surprised he was going to speak. He hadn't talked for a while. "Miss, you shouldn't worry about such trivial things. It's merely a—"

"Merely _something_ that I would've taken wrongly—"

"Hans!" Anna yelled and her eyes looked at him in grief. "She's my best friend, whatever happened in the past, we've let it go! In a week, will be our wedding, please don't ruin this for us."

Hans resigned back to his seat and took a deep breath. "Yeah… you're right." His jaw clenched, fists tightening on the steering wheel. I looked out the window, and my arms crossed together around my waist. I'd rather no one touched me. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I was…" Jealous? Envious? Possessive? "… just concerned."

I shook my head. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood right now, but I couldn't let that get to me.

"Don't be." I turned to Anna. What was her intention?

"Elsa—"

"Olaf, enough. It was my fault, don't defend me."

"Yes, ma'am." He seemed displeased.

* * *

"I'll get the bags with Olaf, why don't you two just go inside? Elena will be so happy to see you, Elsa."

I peeked outside the window, seeing quite a beautiful, comfy house in front of me. I got out of the car, admiring the two story building. "It's… quite small."

Anna nudged me. "Coming out!" I moved over and lent her a hand.

"Now why can't you get out the other side like any normal person?" I asked, utterly astonished by how she almost tripped over nothing. I grabbed her shoulders to steady her. The car quickly drove off to the garage.

She chuckled. "Because… I'm special?"

Anna was soon blushing scarlet. "The house is small to you, rich girl, but it's actually a lot bigger than quite a few homes in the city. I hope you don't mind it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh no, of course not. I would say, it's quite the opposite. I… do live in an apartment, so I really can't complain."

She hooked her arm around me. "But, your family also has that gorgeous house. Geez, I don't think I've ever gone through all the rooms there yet."

I looked down, feet crushing the thin layer of white flakes on the ground.

"Well, perhaps, one day, I'll give you a proper tour."

She groaned. "One day, your niece will continue to annoy me while we go on a tour, should be correct."

I laughed joyfully. "She likes you."

"I'm just surprised she's nothing like you! Or anybody in your family."

I brushed a strand of hair back to her ear. "She seems… more like you."

Anna gasped, a hand pressed to her chest. She widened her eyes, straining her eyebrows together. _I think I've offended her._ "Her?! Me?! I'm disappointed!"

Once again, I couldn't help but laugh aloud and her gaze softened into a cloud of love. We were on cloud nine. Tears almost seeped through my eyes, but I brushed them off immediately. Of course, they were happy tears. Funny tears. Her arm fell to my hand and our fingers slipped between each other.

"I'm glad, you're having so much fun, Snowflake."

_Have I worried her?_ She eyed me intently, flushed from the cold, and her gaze was warm. Her green eyes glimmered and cold breath flowed out into the air. She shivered as we walked towards the entrance. I put my other arm on her, rubbing her softly. I shook away the ill thought of making her feel like a worrywart.

"Cold?"

Anna nodded. "Very. Are you?"

I thought about it for a second. "I… like the cold."

"Right, it doesn't bother you." She rolled her eyes.

I slipped a shy grin and she seemed to notice. "No, it doesn't."

"Sometimes, I wouldn't have thought you could smile like that."

I pressed my face into my scarf, hiding the deep crimson. She giggled but said nothing more other than 'cute'. I decided to ignore it. I'd never been seen as someone 'cute'. I was a woman of authority, A woman of respect and severity. I had no time to be cute.

She paused her steps as we got in front of the porch and made me face her. She sniffled - there was nothing more adorable to see her nose and cheeks, colored crimson and her scarf covering her blissful beam. She glowed like an angel and the beautiful winter emphasizing that look. Suddenly, my heart slammed against my chest, and butterflies fluttered around my stomach. I hadn't felt like this for a long time… not after Belle and I broke up.

I glanced worriedly at her. This was the part where I should be shutting myself in—to hide this warm… unwanted feeling. She held my hand tightly and I was unable to let go.

"Hey."

_Anna Smith, you are one challenging woman. _

My heart thumped, threatening to break out of my frail body.

"Hey, yourself," I replied.

She hummed into her scarf, teal eyes looking down to our hands. I let her swing them playfully. It was amusing to see her teal eyes glowing and following them.

"So… Ma really wants to see you. Said, she wants to have a talk with you."

I nodded. "I've expected it. I also want to have a talk with her."

She chuckled. "Back then… she knew about you. When we first met, she knew who you were."

"I know."

"But you hid that."

"It's unfair, I know—"

"No, it was out of fear. I understand that. And I see you… so beautiful and radiant," She caressed my cheek, "…then I see your eyes," She looked up with bright teal eyes. Surprisingly, her palm was warm, "And I see fear."

"I don't…" I grimaced at the word 'fear'. How could I be scared of her? It didn't make sense. She was in front of me, but it didn't occur to me that I was scared. I clenched my jaw, looking out to the snowy white field. "I'm not scared."

"Maybe, but what about her?"

"Her?"

She ran her fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my back and I wanted more. Anna exhaled out a frigid breath. "The girl in your dreams. Anna. Me… are you still scared of… me?"

I tensed up and I felt every inch of my muscles wanting to get away from her—no, only from the memories. I clenched hard on her hand, but she hardly reacted to the nails piercing her skin. She was calm and her smile sent me into a wondrous state of mind.

"No." I hadn't gotten any nightmares lately, but even so, sleeping was still an unsettling topic.

I couldn't handle how our mood swung to and fro. It seemed as if we'd gone from ice cold to a sunny warmth all at once today. _It's hard to keep up._ She sighed and reluctantly nodded. Anna didn't look too satisfied but I wasn't going to let her worry more than she does now". Alright." She tucked my hair back. "Well… once we go in there, make yourself comfortable because…" Anna chuckled nervously. "Everyone is… really comfortable."

I didn't like that emphasis.

Seeing her laugh so timidly was definitely making me nervous—after all, I was taught to act with grace, respect, and politeness. 'Comfortable' was not exactly a part of my family's dictionary.

Anna rang the doorbell before I knew it.

I grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

"Hm?"

"I…" Sighing, I regretted my decision to come straight to her home. "I… Should've brought a gift."

"What?" She frowned. "No, that's fine! We're a family, Elsa, you don't have to—"

"Anna Banana, you're back!" The door flung open and out came a young woman with short brown hair and a pink dress. She looked almost identical to Anna. Well, without the brown hair, of course.

Anna rolled her eyes, looking at me apologetically. Immediately, she was tackled into a hug.

"Oh god, stop it, Rapunzel!" Anna choked.

"Aw, but I miss you." She nuzzled into her neck and I felt as if somewhere inside, a part of me wanted to be her. But somehow… she looked quite familiar. Rapunzel… was it? I blinked. Her cousin. _Of course!_ With her brown hair and green eyes, I could recognize her anywhere—not because she seemed nearly identical to Anna, but because I'd played with her a few times in the past.

I had to admit, she had gotten beautiful. Perhaps… even more hyper than the last time we've met.

"Oh?"

Brown, bright eyes fell into mine. I suddenly felt uncertainty, and the need to hide. But it lured me as if I'd fallen into a deep dark hole and I was unable to escape from her sight.

She pushed Anna away, earning a string of curses and unpleasant gestures in silence. I gave Anna a burning look and immediately, she stopped, eyes prompting a guilty look. Even now, she'd still listen to me? It was quite precarious. I was quickly reminded by the approaching girl that I seemed to be looking like a small child.

Fear, was it? Perhaps, the fear of… not being accepted.

My throat managed a small cough.

"Elsa?" Her eyebrows raised. "Elsa… right?"

"Yes! That's Elsa! The woman I've been talking to you about—" This was the cousin she'd been talking to her about?

"Shush, Anna!" She turned back to me with the grumbling redhead behind her. I was too distracted by the wandering brown eyes to laugh.

"Elsa?" She approached with caution and her voice was nice and smooth.

I slipped a grin. "Rapunzel, yes?"

She giggled, and her face flushed bright like the sun. "Wow, you really do remember. Yeah, I'm Rapunzel." She eyed me up and down. "God, it's so nice to see you again after… how many years?"

Immediately, I grew reserved. My voice shrunk. "16 now. It's…" I had no words and the only thing I could do was beam with grace. "It's a pleasure to see you again—"

Her body quickly tackled mine and her arms tightly wrapped around me. I was expecting a hug, yet I was still left in shock by her strength and her eagerness. Ah, she was still the same as always. She laughed, and her head nuzzling into me.

"Oh my god! You're here! You're finally here! I missed you so much!" She pulled away, "Wow, you've gotten so pretty!"

Oh Jesus.

I looked at Anna, hoping that she'd help, but instead she shrugged. Help or not, I gave myself in and fell into her embrace, wrapping my arms around her. I sighed and chuckled at her bouncing feet. I had no way of keeping her down.

"And you too, Rapunzel."

* * *

Like Anna had said before, everyone was quite comfortable with each other. Especially when there were quite a lot of people in the house, meeting each and every one was a joy. Tiresome, but most of all, I had caught up with everything.

Hans' brothers had finally met me, but since I remembered only two or three of them, the rest of the thirteen had to be introduced to me again. I learned that all of them had gotten married and with kids now, and Hans had yet to get married—soon enough, however. Their father and mother couldn't meet me and I was told they were on a business trip.

I insisted that Hans and Anna gave them a call, and we could all have a nice conversation.

They were nice people… much like me and my family. There were rules and rules needed to be followed… and I could see Hans had been quite a rebel since his teen years. Regardless, he was a successful businessperson with a successful job. He was wealthy—his whole family, in fact—but I doubt he'd exploit his wealth selfishly.

Hans was the youngest of his family, but he seemed to be the head. Whether I should be impressed, or feeling quite sympathetic, I wasn't sure. He had quite the responsibility.

Perhaps, I seemed to be rather bitter. I wouldn't mind being called as such. I'd admit, Hans and I, despite our differences, we were quite similar. I was the pot calling the kettle black.

For about an hour or two, I managed to gulp down three bottles of beer and proceeded to drink more. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind was still feeling quite lively at two in the afternoon. Nobody had eaten yet and Rapunzel had just started cooking food—some delicious pasta, most likely. I could smell it. _Delicious._

While Olaf was occupied with having a friendly conversation with the group of brothers, I barely had a nice talk with Anna's parents. Besides, I'd grown quite tired in such a short span of time.

I decided to go up the second floor balcony with a nice cold bottle of beer.

I leaned on the wooden railing, looking out into the empty streets with few neighbors shoveling snow from their cars and sidewalk. The snow here almost looked as if it could be big enough to be hails. But it was perhaps, I wasn't used to this kind of weather. LA was be quite hot compared to here. I looked down to the ground, and gathered a handful of snow.

The air was pleasant here, and the birds chirping in the trees were music to my ears. The remainder of the leaves on the ground rustled with the wind, swaying freely up into the sky or laying low on the ground. I can live with this.

Balling the snow in a tight pack, I was unbothered by the freezing temperature. I stared at the white solid ball, watching layers of thick breath rushing out of my lips as I sighed

_Maybe if I'd just try…_

Putting the snowball on my right hand, my left atop of it, I stared at the tree in front of me and my feet shifted to the side.

I took a deep breath and raised my right arm—

The snowball dropped to the ground and the pain surged through my body. I hissed, dropping myself to the ground and I held onto my shoulder. I kept gasping, eyes widening and it began to blur with tears. My ears rung and the only voice I could hear… that echoed was Anna's screaming my name in pain.

"Elsa!"

Anna?

I picked my head up to see her already beside me, her arms around my body and her eyes looking wary. "Oh my god…" She stared at the snow that crumbled into pieces. "I-I don't… are you okay? I heard you—"

Taking a deep breath, I smiled. Honestly, it seemed pretty weak. "No, I'm okay." I chuckled. "I only wanted to see if I could throw." She didn't seem convinced, her eyebrows crossed in disbelief. I'd be ashamed of myself too, hearing how ridiculous I sounded.

Anna began rubbing my shoulder and I relaxed. I sat myself down on the ground. "Don't do that if you know you can't, Elsa…" she whispered. I looked at her, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. The guilt.

"It was…"

"It was freaking stupid!" she cried out. She groaned in exasperation. "Elsa… I—" I got up and leaned myself against the railing. I took a chug of my beer and my eyes reached hers from the wooden floor. She stared back, and the confidence that I had in my voice was gone. Perhaps, I really was still scared of her.

She cupped my cheek with her hand on. I grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb on the back and she slipped out a small smile at the gesture. Suddenly, I felt small, but a child would've had more courage to speak up right now. I was a child, who didn't know what else to say.

"Snowflake, I'm sorry…" Her voice was hoarse. I blinked and while I must've seem like the most miserable woman ever to her... She wasn't wrong. My head was buzzing. What could I possibly tell her?

I got up, letting her help me and her hand was by my shoulder. She was hesitant at first, but I sent her a reassuring glance. It threw her off, but she was back in an instant with the same expression.

I broke my gaze from her and sighed, leaning over to the railing, my elbows resting against the cold wood. She's too good for me. Anna reached for my hair, and pushed back from the blowing wind. Yes, she was too good for me, and I didn't seem to be enough for her.

No, I wasn't—I'd done more harm than good to her, yet she yearned for her best friend. She wanted a friend, but I wanted her love. Perhaps, if we continued the way we were, none of us would acquire any of this. I most certainly wouldn't.

"Hey… are you alright?" She sniffled and she felt so sorry for me. _Have I made her cry again? _

I turned my eyes to her. Her nose was red, and it almost seemed to be an impossible task to stop myself from giggling at her cute look.

"Anna, don't worry about me," I managed, a flimsy chuckle escaped. Good god, that was a close call. Laughing wasn't a suitable thing to do now—but perhaps, laughing might've lightened up our conversation.

She frowned. _How can I dig myself out of this situation? _

"You say that, but I see you up here all by yourself, trying to throw a snowball—"

I shut my eyes. "I only wanted to see if I could throw."

"Which is exactly why I'm worried!" Her face was painted red and the heat of her anger warmed my body. My chest ached with guilt and I felt as if apologizing wouldn't be enough—and perhaps, she was tired of hearing the same words from me over and over again. So she wanted us to move on! Yet, moving on seemed like an impossible, unbearable mission.

She sighed with remorse and held her hand on mine, fingers running along my faded scar. I pressed against the railing, but she didn't stop her touch. "Hey, whatever that's going on in your head right now, I just want you to know… that I forgive you."

I tensed and every part of me was restless. The bright aqua colored eyes looked concealed and they soon darkened. How? Most importantly, why?

Did I deserve forgiveness? Absolutely not. From my view, or rather… I couldn't see what good I'd done to make her forgive me.

My eyebrows narrowed, turning to her. Questions whirled around my brain, but nothing seemed quite good enough to be settled into actual words.

"I…"

She leaned close to me and this time, her head was on my shoulder and she was hugging me. I was frozen solid. My vision blurred, and a sudden sob escaped before I could even cover my mouth. Her hand soothed me, rubbing my back. Every touch brought out a cry and a whimper, even though she didn't say a single word to me and only a soft hum of content could be felt on my neck. I fell into her embrace, my head on her shoulder, my arms tightly wrapped around her body. She didn't mind my fingers clinging onto her shirt and my muffled cries, or the tears wetting her. I trembled into her.

Anna smiled, "Shhh, there you go, let it all out, Snowflake. I'm right here." She ran her fingers through my hair. I pressed myself into her and I was almost surprised to see such a frail body still standing strong.

When I began to calm down, I didn't want to let go of her. She didn't either. "Hey."

I sniffled in reply and she giggled sweetly.

"What happened to that strong, cold Elsa Snow that I knew? Snowflake, what have you done to her?"

"She's still here," I breathed.

Anna pouted. "Liar. Elsa Snow doesn't cry like that."

"Perhaps..."

"Big fat liar." I nearly chuckled. "Do you have to marry him…?" I questioned, suddenly. It'd been in my mind all day.

She blinked once and then again to see if she misheard. Oh no, I knew what I meant. "W-What—"

_Knock, knock _

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Slowly, we managed to pulled away, turning to the door to see Elena. She looked at me with a smile and her teal eyes shined. Ah, so she was here to talk. I wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

Anna looked at me, reassuringly. I looked at her, regretting the words, but she soon waved it away. "You okay?" she mouthed. I nodded and let her push back my fringes and putting strands behind my ear. "I'll let you two talk alright? Call me if you need anything."

Tempted to roll my eyes, I replied, "I'm stronger than you think."

"I'm sure." Anna winked. I thought I saw Elena's smile widening. She gave me one last squeeze of a hug. I relaxed instantly into her and almost whimpered for her not to let go when she did.

"I'll see you when you're done."

Suddenly growing meek, I nodded. I watched her disappear back into the house and immediately, her mother's and my eyes met. Elena walked up to me, her gaze looking just as affectionate as my mother's. I watched her curiously, thinking that I could pry my way into her train of thoughts. She leaned against the railing, shivering.

"Honey, you're not cold? It's freezing up here! Californians should be wearing jackets, not a flimsy piece of button up." She turned to me. I didn't answer her, and turned my gaze out to the neighboring houses. Gods, how could she be talking so casually when I had questions rushing in and out of my mind? I took a swig of my beer in reply.

Elena looked at me quizzically at my distant glare. "It's been a long time since we've talked properly." She held my arm and immediately she understood. "Elsa—"

"How did you know?" I asked quietly, trying not to seem too cold to her. I'd started to imagine how much pain and bother Anna was once she'd known. I took her wrist in my hand and my grip felt tight—I was shaking.

Regardless, she was calm and collected. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You look exactly the same as you were years ago."

I twitched, looking quite exasperated at her display of composure. She put her hand on top of mine. Surprisingly, she was warm despite her bickering about the cold earlier.

"Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" I asked, looking at her hand.

"Why didn't _you?_"

I turned back to her, seeing her tilt her head. I didn't know how to answer that. She sighed, "I know that you were scared… about being rejected if Anna knew what happened, so I didn't reveal this to her. I almost did once but… I thought, I shouldn't be interfering."

I huffed, standing straight and my eyes matched the weather.

"You have every right to be upset, Elsa—"

"How could you leave LA with Anna without telling me?"

"You were a child! You and Anna were scared… we all were!" She cried. "You can't possibly expect me to tell you that we would leave!"

I growled and came close to her, teeth grinding up against each other. All the anger that had rushed in, suddenly rushed out and it'd brought tears to my eyes. My fingers clenched to her hand and my will to yell had disappeared. Blue eyes soon met the ground, shoulders dropping and I hunched over.

I give up.

She put her hand on my back. "Elsa… oh darling." She wrapped her arms around me, my head on her shoulder. I didn't weep, but she was comforting. I continued to stare at the ground, too ashamed to even look back at her.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Elsa… but one things for sure, is that you're here and Anna still needs you. You both need each other."

"Need…" I repeated.

"She wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

I shook my head on her shoulder. "She's never been the same."

"But Anna still needs your support." She paused. "You both need each other."

Pulling away, I looked at her mildly amused. As if I was her second daughter, she put her hands to my cheeks and pressed a single kiss on my forehead. "I know it's been hard for you, especially, but I know you'll be alright, honey."

My eyes watered again, but this time, I had a little more self-control over my emotions. I shut them and let myself out from her affection and care. "I will…" My voice was small and pathetic. She looked sympathetically.

"Okay… I'm glad we got to have this talk, Elsa."

_Am I?_

I gave her a nod of appreciation and a smile to match. It was small, but filled with gratitude—I argued with myself whether it was real or not. "Likewise."

* * *

Coming downstairs, I found myself next to Anna on the couch. She continued talking, smiling as she acknowledged my presence next to her. "And Hans was like, we shouldn't be getting a kitty because…" Laughter erupted, but I paid no attention to what she was talking about. A kitty or something. Perhaps, I was too emerged on staring at Anna's features.

The television was playing some sort of '80s movie. Intrigued, I occupied myself until Anna finished talking. She began watching with me, a finger poking my waist.

"Finished?"

She nodded. "You good?" She put her arm around mine.

I hummed, leaning back and I watched her eyes follow mine. I laid my hand on my lap, sighing. "The conversation was quite…"

"Disheartening."

"_Satisfying,_ I was going to say." I smiled. She looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Whoa, Elsa Snow finds a conversation satisfying?" I laughed—really, laughed. "Big news everyone! Miss Snow here liked a conversation!"

Everyone in the room merely rolled their eyes and I heard a giggle from Rapunzel. "Anna, stop."

"What?" She pouted. "I think it's great. It just shows how much you've moved past from everything. Look," Anna scooted over closer to me and her arm was around my shoulder. My smile faltered and I noticed how close we were—she didn't seem to mind. Or notice. "We've… been through hell together, emotionally and I…" I trembled as her fingers descended down to hold my hand, fingers lacing one another. I felt her breathing and now, I was fully aware of the beating of my heart and the stop of my breathing. Her grin was enticing. "I just want you to know, I've moved on."

I wrapped my fingers around hers. No. There was no denying my feelings anymore—I love her. I wanted her. This time it was different.

Anna chuckled. "I've moved on, but I still need you. As a friend. As guidance. And I know, god, I know in a week... things will be so different and new. And as much as we've scarred each other and beat ourselves up for doing so, we still have each other's back right?"

"Anna—"

She put her free finger on my lip. "No, just listen. We… still help each other get back on our feet and now look at us! Look around you! I've moved on… I'm happy with what I have. I-I have you, Hans, marriage, a happy life. But the question is, are you?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer and I pleaded for an escape. But I knew, if I did, Anna would be disappointed and frustrated. Anything that'd bring me to the feeling of satisfaction. Her thumb caressed the faded freckles on my cheek.

My blue eyes sparkled, expression stunned, but amused. Happy, perhaps. But…

"Are you?" She repeated, her lips only mouthing the words this time.

Nodding, I replied with the same gesture, "I am."

_But it's because I'm here with you._

* * *

In the middle of the week, Anna wanted to go on a date with me to Central Park. It was nothing special, and she was quite unsure what to do when she suggested us spending time together. We could go with the cliché… going to movies, taking her out to dinner, and all that jazz. I wanted to go to the park—somewhere quiet and filled with nature and places where we could have lunch together when we got hungry. Somewhere where we could talk. She agreed immediately.

Despite not knowing my way around the city, I took my time researching which train to take, rather than calling for a taxi. Olaf offered to drive, but I denied… and for some odd reason, I decided to take the train. Perhaps, I just wanted a time of peace and reflection.

Taking the C train, the inside didn't seem to be as cold as what was above ground. The train was quiet, mostly empty and seats were available, but I stood. Leaning against the door, I wrapped my chin with my scarf and eyed the black floor. This gave me time to think of what to say when I meet her. It's not so bad.

One thing's for sure, was I needed to give her that ring—it'd been a burden to keep it around my neck… but I didn't feel entirely comfortable leaving it by itself. Not after what'd happened when I did.

Honestly, thinking about Belle now… wasn't fitting. Anna was here, and I will be there for Anna. How ironic.

I sighed into my scarf, shutting my eyes. "So be it…" I breathed to myself. I was a puppy that'd follow her around with my tail curled between my legs. And if it meant that I'd stay by her side, I'd gladly be that. I chuckled inwardly. How lowly of myself.

_"This is 59th street. Transfer is available…"_

Getting out of the train, I looked from left to right. _Exit… Exit… Ah._

It didn't take long until I was greeted with sunlight and snow— _Ding!_ And a text message.

_"I'm by the park! Hopefully you won't get lost, Snowflake." _

I grinned, too wide of a smile and shook my head. I replied, "Anna, I'll call you if I do."

The park was only a few meters away from the train station and I looked around. She wasn't anywhere near, so I assumed she was somewhere far from where I stood. The park was quite big after all. The snow crunched under my feet as I walked around the alleys for a few minutes and eventually I spotted a redhead just a few feet away. The road was filled with cars and taxi's, art sales by the park, and people that were dressed cozily, walking quite hurriedly. But despite all the hustling, our eyes locked and her smile quickly appeared and it was radiating with light through the cloudy sky. Did she have to look this gorgeous? I'd asked myself this a lot lately and it was only a confirmation that I was still head over heels for her.

"Elsa! Over here!"

Chuckling, I walked up and she ran towards me. Her arms wrapped around me suddenly, forcing me to take a step back from the force.

"I missed you!" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her, holding by her waist.

"Anna, it's only been three days."

"Still! We didn't do any skype calling—"

"We could've used a different method."

"Anyway, you kept saying you had work so I just decided to let you, you know, work?" She pouted, eyebrows crossed. I nearly flushed bright red at her puppy eyes. Instead, I gazed at her apologetically, smiling gingerly. The wind blew and my fringes rushed it the right abruptedly. She gaped in silence, her face turning red as her gaze held mine.

"I'm sorry, Anna… I wish I could've avoided doing something so exhausting to be with you."

"O-Oh, I-I…" Suddenly she couldn't talk. I looked at her quizzically, tilting my head.

"Anna?"

She blinked and a rush of redness had gotten brighter. "Oh geez! I forgot what I was going to say. Whatever, you're here right now." She held my hand. "Come on, we should go take a walk and… catch up on whatever we haven't been able to."

My sternness melted and finally, I followed her—and once again, like a puppy with my tail wagging happily.

* * *

The road was long, snow drifting down the sky and the grass were covered with nothing but little white flakes. There weren't many people, most of them were students, and children. I looked up to the sky. Today wasn't mighty dark, but the clouds covering the sun and its wonderful gleam was close to grey. It smelled like nature here… all sorts of greenery planted left and right around as we walked.

I looked down to the concrete road, and then finally to Anna. Her smile was making me grin. Adorable.

"What?" she asked, noticing my stare that intensified. Surely, she didn't seem to mind me gawking at her features. It was pure admiration, after all.

Shaking my head, we stopped our promenade. "I was thinking, you smiling like that, is the most adorable thing ever."

Anna blushed slightly and averted her eyes. Her foot shuffled, kicking at imaginary pebbles. "W-Well, I…" She put her chin under her scarf. I couldn't hear what she had to say next as it was muffled under the woven yarns.

"What was that?" I came close to her just as she stepped away.

Again, her voice was muffled and I frowned.

"Anna, I can't hear what you're—"

"I-I just like being with you."

_Oh._

She stared at the ground and I gazed in amazement, amused of how shy she'd gotten as time progressed. Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't been shy to begin with but… it was another thing. For a while, my amusement turned into adoration and her cheeks were becoming hotter than flames. I could even feel it, being only inches away from her.

"Anna. Look at me."

She shook her head. "I-I just…" She laughed nervously and fingers began twirling around her braid. "W-What am I saying, we've been on dates before… this shouldn't be any different right?" Anna raised her hand to the back of her neck. I held my breath. "P-Plus, it's not like things changed… I mean, they have! But I'm just… so happy to see you and I know I didn't seem like I've shown it when you first came to the city, and I'm sorry! But this is the first time since forever that we're alone. Together. By ourselves. Oh, Jesus, I'm talking nonsense, aren't I—"

I giggled, hand covering my laughter that I tried so hard to hold. I hadn't noticed that she stopped and her arms crossed. She grumbled below her breath, "You weren't supposed to laugh…" Ah, there was that pout again.

"You were rambling."

"Doesn't mean you could laugh! You know it's a habit of mine!" She huffed.

_Gods! What has gotten into her lately?_

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Alright, I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

She murmured below her breath again, but this time I didn't bother asking because she was distracting me, her fingers gripping my sleeve. I stared at it. Blinked once. Twice. When had she become this charming to the eye, and to my poor heart? It'd kept pounding ever since we'd first met.

Smiling gratefully, I let my hand brush through her hair, brighter than the sun. She was still pouting, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Make it up to me," I heard her say. Just barely. She adjusted her scarf and we continued walking.

I was curious, but I was willing to do what she wanted. "How?"

For a while, I waited for an answer through the silence. Well, that could wait, and we let each other embrace our presence.

Our fingers skimmed against each other and I turned, glaring. She was lost too much in concentration to even notice. My mouth opened in protest, but nothing seemed to come out. Protest… Ha! Oh, I'd been restraining myself and now, this was the moment to break free from the chains—

She held my hand and I flinched.

"Anna?" I murmured. Perhaps, I should be restraining myself.

"This."

"Hm?" I tilted my head, feeling her fingers twitch.

She sighed, exasperated, yet her smile said otherwise. "This is your making up to me." I watched her expression glow in amusement, and immediately I matched her expression and a slight crimson like rose, bloomed upon my cheeks. I held her hand tightly, letting her warmth envelop me. Somehow, I did manage to hide the blush under my scarf. Odd, though. I'd never felt so small and timid in front of her— I looked like a complete child today.

Anna waved a hand in front of me. "Elsa?"

Shaking the intense feeling of my beating heart, I looked at her longingly. "It's nothing."

She giggled and I'd hoped she didn't see me acting all shy. "Alright, then. Let's continue walking." Perhaps, she did… and I would be afraid to admit that I was.

Our hands swayed back and forth as we continued walking, in silence. Quite frankly, it was a wonderful silence, and beautiful… with trees looming over us and pigeons flying in the sky. I remembered she used to be scared of them. I almost let out a chortle, but I barely managed to smile without letting her notice.

"Hey…"

I looked over to where the voice—soft and lovely—came from. She stared down at the ground.

"Hey, yourself," I replied back. "What is it?"

That got her to giggle a little, her feet shuffling against the snow. I raised my eyebrows. "Just wait here."

"What are you—" She let go of my hand, quickly running far from me.

"Don't look! Count to ten!"

What was she up to? Half convinced, I closed my eyes and began counting slowly—

"Oof!" I heard laughing, my eyes widening at the cold that came slamming onto my head. Trickles of cold water and ice slid down my cheek and I looked the woman from afar laughing hysterically with a snowball in her hand. I huffed.

"Miss Smith, two people can play this game, you know?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Let see you try!" She began throwing another one and just as she did, I dodged and a smile came running across my face. Luckily, there was a big patch of snow near the grass and quickly made a perfect snowball. She was still busy making another one.

I began throwing mine with my left hand. I felt quite proud that that one hit her right in the face. Not at all sorry.

"Nice aim," she bitterly admitted, spitting out ice.

I took a bow and cocked a cheeky smirk. "Wouldn't have done it without you."

For a while we continued our fight. Surprisingly, I landed quite a few hits with only my left hand and I was caught tumbling by her throws. I couldn't imagine such a light-weighted girl having such an impressive strength. By the time we stopped, we were completely exhausted. We ended up lying down next to each other in the grass, our hearts pounding fiercely. It didn't matter if there was snow, we were soaked. I put my arm around her shoulder, her face nuzzled into my neck, laughing as we continued to put snow on top of each other.

I was the first to calm down, laughter fading and my eyes were directed to the sky. She poked me.

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you something," she said, her lip between her teeth. She darted her eyes in search for a tensed expression on me. Gods, she was nervous. I held her hand and squeezed.

"You can ask anything me, Anna."

Yet, she continued to look at me anxiously. I waited until she was ready to say whatever with her mouth opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. She cleared her throat, her freed fingers fiddling with her braid. It'd been a habit, I assumed. "W-Well, a while back… there was that room that you…" I tensed, my grip tightening on hers, and I had every urge to look away from her caring eyes but… I didn't. She lured me in and I was captured into the light. "Why do you have so many—"

I stopped her with a squeezing of my hand on hers. Suddenly, my eyes were attracted to the sky and I couldn't bear to be bounded down by her gaze now. "I was… the kind of person to be quite obsessive—" I chuckled and the bitterness oozed out. "Perhaps, I'm still that person, but… as much as I keep hearing people say to give up my little dream to stand in front of an audience, I never gave up. I didn't like to admit that… I was incapacitated so I became stubborn… frustrated with myself." I looked at her in the eyes. "I wrote music, proceeded to try to play, but every single time, I can't even hold the bow properly. I grew angry, Anna. That's why… that day, you saw me in a room filled with papers."

"And now?"

I took a deep breath. "Now… it's empty. With nothing but a violin in a glass casing."

"Fancy."

"It is…" My vision blurred and suddenly, tears welled up my eyes. She looked at me with compassion, her laughter fading into a deep sorrowful sigh. I'd always said having people to pity me showed that I was weak, but…

She cupped her hand to my cheek. "Oh Elsa…"

I leaned into her. I took a deep breath and managed not to sob. "I grew angry at myself. At the people around me. So I shut everyone out."

"You don't have to, now."

"Because I've met you, I don't have to."

Anna ran her thumb below my eye and wiped the tears away. "You're okay now."

"I know," I mouthed, but I couldn't bring myself to smile, still. "Anna… May I ask you something?"

She tilted her head and brought herself closer to me, my arm resting below her head. "Of course."

"What do you feel right now?"

Her look was conflicted and I knew, she was confused. "I feel… good. I'm with you, after all—"

"I mean, with Hans."

"W-What?" I swore her voice cracked and I feared my question would leave her choking in a sea of sobs. I wouldn't want that. I shifted myself, my hand running along her hair. My gaze was gentle… remorseful, but I kept my composure.

"Don't lie to yourself, Anna," I uttered. I could see the heartbreak in her eyes, but I was sure she wasn't heartbroken for me. Perhaps… for herself. For her own doing—but I wasn't the one that should be stopping her, was I? I sighed through my nose, watching the girl chewing her lips nervously and her eyes gazing down guiltily.

This would be the right time to do what I must. Maybe, it'd cheer her up. I doubt it. Slowly, I sat up and looked back to see her still on her back, eyes wandering curiously over me. Searching through my pocket, I found the box with only a ring. "I… wasn't going to give it you, but…" She sat up next to me, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the black leather box.

I opened it and she let out an audible whimper, eyes widening. "Elsa… what is—"

My jaw clenched tightly, and it took me a while to answer her. All the confidence I had was gone.

"I... I've had this ever since college. To find the right person… meaning, Belle." I heard her gasp. "And I thought I've found the right person, but then… you came along."

"Elsa—"

I grabbed her hand and placed the opened box in her palm. She didn't look like she'd accept it, but nevertheless, it was hers. "I want you to have it."

Anna glared at it, pushing it back to me. "I-I can't accept this!"

I smiled briefly, pushing it back to her. "I have no use for it, Anna. You can… do whatever you want with it. Sell it, keep it... whatever suits you, but just so you know, I've been meaning to give you this… even before we've broken up. With a whole different meaning behind it."

She covered her mouth, but the sound that came out was heartbreaking even if she thought I couldn't hear it. Anna put box against her chest, eyes shut but tears were constantly flowing out. My chest pounded miserably, but something was lifted off it. I was relieved.

And in complete bliss, I wiped her tears and held her chin up to me. Her hiccups and cries rushed out of her lips. I doubt she could see my smile.

"W-W-Why?"

Why, she asked?

"Because I love you. And even though you weren't happy being with me—"

"I was!"

"—you can still find it with Hans, yes?"

Without even answering me, because her voice, being caught from her cries, wouldn't let her, she hugged me tightly. I patted her back, fingers running through her hair. "It's okay. You're okay."

* * *

The church bell rang as I looked out the window, seeing snow drifting down the ground. Putting my hands in my pocket, my tie still undone and laid around my neck, I stared out wistfully at the sky, the sun clouded from my gaze. People were coming in and out from the entrance, a white limousine with pink strips of ribbons decorated on all sides standing by the sidewalk. My blue eyes glistened like the dark ocean and the feeling of my heart throbbing was killing me.

Today was Anna's big day.

"Listen, Meg, if your big boy doesn't want to come, fine by me! _Fine by all of us!_"

The door slammed open and I turned to see Rapunzel screaming, her heels clicking right up to me. Meg rolled her eyes, arms crossed together.

"Wonder Boy's just shy! He doesn't like wearing suits. And you don't seem fine about it!" She huffed. Her cheeks grew red.

Rapunzel growled, her hands already fixing my white tie. I blinked in amusement, watching her fix my black collar up. " You're right, I'm not. Plus that's just plain stupid! I'd rather have him run around naked if he doesn't want to wear a suit."

She scoffed. "I bet your pretty boy would totally do that."

"As a matter of fact, I think he will."

I raised an eyebrow, Rapunzel beginning to fix my collar. "Wonder Boy?"

"Oh, that's Meg's boyfriend. High school sweetheart. He's all muscle and bulky and stuff, but he's a sweet guy. A pussy though."

I nodded, yet my expression gave out a strange stare to Meg.

"What? He's shy, alright, Elsa?!"

Rapunzel moaned exasperatedly. "Okay, whatever, who cares about Wonder Boy?"

"I do!"

Rapunzel snorted. "Can we go check on Anna please? She's been in there for hours!"

"Just ten minutes," I replied.

"Don't just ignore me!" Meg shouted.

"Perfect. Now, she's going to be late, Hans is waiting—"

The door opened again, not without three knocks. Hans' head popped in and his cheeks looked as if it'd hurt with a smile that wide. "Is my soon to be wife, ready?"

Rapunzel groaned, even louder this time, but I decided to spare her from the frustration.

"Hans, it's be bad luck to be here. Stay out there," I said, chuckling at his eagerness to come in. Meg blocked the way.

He pouted. "What, it's not like I'm seeing her in a wedding dress."

"She'll come out soon."

"But—"

"Yeah, so get out, pretty boy."

"H-Hey, you—" Without letting him say another word, Meg pushed the door closed. Rapunzel walked over to the dressing room, knocking on the door. "Anna-banana, are you done? Do you need help?"

"O-Oh no! I'm fine! I'm coming out now." Her voice muffled behind the door and suddenly, I tensed up in anticipation. I'd hadn't seen her wear a wedding dress and I was most certain that Meg and Rapunzel had seen her wearing on with such beautiful grace as she tried it out. It was unnerving, really.

My heart was pounding, and I felt restless.

"Alright, I'm done."

The door slowly opened and I was completely taken aback as her heels stepped foot on the stairs. It was only a plain white strapless dress, covered with laces and a train of satin fabric running on the ground behind her. I stared, and nothing but wonder took over me. Her hair was wrapped into a bun, followed by a veil covering her freckled back. Her teal eyes looked right back at me, and her beam was as elegant as always.

What am I supposed say?

I was absolutely stunned and no words could describe how she looked. I wasn't aware of how wide my eyes had gotten.

Silence fell and Rapunzel took Meg in her arms. "I think we should leave these two alone."

"What? Oh, right," Meg grinned and with their arms linked together they left. The door shut, but we didn't notice.

All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and birds chirping outside. "So…" She walked up to me, standing tall in as she came up close. I gulped. "What do you think?"

Beautiful. Stunning. Marvelous. Oh, what other word could fit how she looked?

"Um…"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Speechless already?" I nodded, and I was in complete submission to her gaze and words. She sighed and put her hands on my tie. "Rapunzel's not that good at tying. You should've asked me."

"I… You were… putting your dress on." _Excuses, excuses. _Gods, I really am speechless. I cleared my throat.

Anna giggled. I looked at her, head tilted in confusion.

"Yes?"

"You're blushing."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's… quite warm in here, don't you think?"

She beamed gingerly, her eyes averted back to my tie and patted my chest. "There, all beautiful and handsome…" Looking up to me, her cheeks flared red and she chewed her lip nervously. I grabbed her hand, and immediately… obediently, we laced them together. My eyes were dark… and I longed to have her by my side. I recalled how much she'd looked at me this way and I to her. It's always that want and that lust that spun around in our head.

I rub my thumb on the back of hers. Her breathing hitched, shallow and the back of my scalp prickled. It was an incredible feeling to have her close to me again.

"We've… come a long way, Anna," I breathed.

Her eyes danced between looking at me and avoiding me. "Yes… we have." She chortled. "And I think… you and I learned quite a few things along the way, haven't we?" she murmured, fingers tracing the light freckles on my cheek.

I'd been completely drawn into her good heart again. I chuckled softly.

"We should get going." I offered her my arm. "Ladies first, my Princess."

She giggled as I took a bow. "Thank you, my kind Prince."

* * *

I sat behind the piano, my eyes caught with Anna's. She winked as she linked her arm with her father, a bouquet of flower in her other hand. I almost laughed as Jackie started throwing flowers in the air from her basket. Hans stood just a few feet beside me and I gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He smiled kindly at that.

My family had come to the wedding just yesterday and they'd only been introduced to everyone else just hours before the ceremony had begun. It was quite a bit worrisome but, I knew, everyone would get along well. They did.

Jack was supposed to be behind this seat, but… he wanted me to play. I'd rather not ask why, but I knew the reason he only wanted me to play was to make others proud. To make Grandfather proud. If only he was here to witness this. If only, I could make him proud… to finally tell him, I'd found her.

And of course, as buddies, Jack and Olaf sat next to each other but… they kept their eyes on me. My grin faded and I knew what they wanted me to do. They knew how I felt. How much I despise this—yet, Anna was the one who needed this to find what she needed.

I turned away from their questioning glare.

Slowly, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, fingers gently pressed on the keyboards. I began playing, but I knew I wasn't playing to that audience, but rather… to Anna. I hoped it sounded beautiful.

They began walking down the aisle. Opening my eyes, I watched her smile at Hans and my heart seemed to have taken a hit and it'd began to shatter. As she came standing beside him, they held hands and the last note slowly faded. I couldn't look at them in the eyes, but I was keeping them on Anna.

I gripped hard on my knees, unaware of how jumpy I was. The priest began speaking but as if my ears were clogged, I couldn't hear a single word. Every word sounded like statics and I turned to Jack. He glared at me, eyes darting from me to Anna quickly. I shook my head, shutting my eyes again. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel like this!

I took gulps of breath in, yet, the feeling of my heart aching did not stop.

They were beginning to say their vows. I began to feel restless, eyes darting from my lap to Anna for every sentence. What am I going to do? No, I should stay put.

It was Anna's turn and I managed grin when our eyes met. Tears began to shed from hers, and Hans wiped them off, smiling gratefully. I sighed, my shoulders hunched. I couldn't give Anna her happiness. No matter what I'd do to make her smile, it was never enough. Perhaps, she'd say it was… but even if it wasn't, I'd continue to do my very best for her. And if she wanted to marry someone else, so be it.

"Hans Westergard, do you take Anna Smith, as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." He held her hands, tightly and it filled her with warmth and love.

It was all that I didn't have… It was something that I took for myself and I hadn't given any to Anna.

"Anna Smith, do you take Hans Westergard, as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

_But at the very least… _

She turned around to look at me, and for some reason, the shine in her eyes was anything but happiness and joy. We stared, my heart stopped and I froze at her bitter smile; I was longing for love… longing and reaching out for the same happiness that awaited her in her life.

_At the very least…_

She turned to face Hans and her mouth opened for an answer.

"I…"

_I get to see you in a wedding dress. _

* * *

_A/N: Oooohhh cliff hanger ohhhhhhhh... pls dont kill me. K, who wants smut?! Yeah? You want smut? k. Good talk. _

_Next chapter: Chapter 46: Take Me As I Am_


	46. Chapter 46: Take Me As I Am

_A/N: Smut chapter - no warnings this time. We're going all vanilla! _

_Thank you for everything and for the supprt, my dear readers, and my amazing beta, sedryn :)_

_EDIT: there seems to be a slight confusion. The first scene is after the smut, and the second is be after the wedding. I know I should've put it in chronological order, but I thought what I have right now fits just right. _

* * *

The night was silent and the moon was hiding away behind the clouds. We hid under the covers. The city was still and the chilling air in the dark room was getting warm. So was she. Her head laid against my chest and I could feel her breasts heaving up and down with every breath taken. Her arm wrapped around my waist, gentle circles drawn lovingly on my skin. It tingled. I had my arm tight around, fingers intertwining each other and her legs wrapped between mine. Clothes were scattered around the bed, and left a trail from the doorway to where we laid.

We were much in a rush... so desperate for each other. Oh, but it didn't matter.

_What matters is that Anna's here. _

We hadn't said a word to each other since that afternoon. Not about what happened anyway. For god knows how long, we'd been staring into space. Perhaps, thinking what we should say to each other. Avoiding each other. Finding our own place.

I stared out into the night.

_How am I supposed to look at her now? _

Her eyes gazed at me, absentmindedly. But somehow, I couldn't look back. After what I wanted to do… what I wanted to _say_, I lacked the courage to.  
_  
"I…"_

_"Anna—"_

_"Don't."_

This shouldn't be happening. Not like this… all bare, holding each other in fear that we'd lose each other if we'd ever let go. In love. In lust. Ah, lust again.

No, this _wouldn't_ have happened, if she hadn't done something… so… stupid.

We were both fools, but she was a bigger one. I shouldn't be the one admitting this.

She reached up to my chest and twirled the ring laced around my necklace in her fingers, eyes watching the little jewelry sparkle through the night. I looked down to her aqua blue eyes. She paused and I'd caught her stare.

"Elsa…"

I didn't say anything and the regret and compassion shown in my eyes were all so revealing.

Disappointed, Anna sighed and took my arms away from her to sit up. I watched her sit by the side, her fingers running through her fiery mane that flowed beautifully down her freckled back. Anna shined beautifully.

I couldn't help but to admire the beauty.

My hand reached towards her, and the tip of my fingers made a long trail down the small of her back. She shuddered, back arching from the attention. Turning back to me, her eyes gleamed down and she took my hand in hers. I stared at the ring that wrapped around her finger, coldly. I couldn't say a word.

_I'm not one to say what she needs to do. _

She noticed and immediately let go of me, hand covering the small stone. She looked exposed, eyes frozen in guilt on me. Funny, how she was bare of any clothes. But the guilt faded into another wave of disappointment. What could I say to relieve her from this? I tried to look away, but it was nearly impossible.

I could say something, but my body would not listen. I placed my fingers on the small of her back.

As if I'd been cursed with a sickness, she flinched away. I clenched my fingers into a fist.

Anna didn't turn to look at me and I knew she was filled with shame. She opened my closet, grabbing a shirt that seemed much too big for her small frame. Putting it over her, she left it unbuttoned. Was she trying to seduce me again?

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I'll… go make something for us to drink," she said, her voice small and weak. 'Getting something to drink' suddenly turned into a completely different meaning. It filled up in my head with bad assumptions.

Quickly, I grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. I stared at her in fear, and tears sat on the corner of my eyes. "Don't go…" I whispered and crawled closer her. She froze in confusion as I embraced her body tightly against mine. "I just… I just had you, you can't go—"

"Elsa…" She put her hand on my back.

"I…" I shut my eyes, leaning my head against her chest. I let out a breath, staggering for words. "I can't lose you anymore."

For a moment, there was silence. A few heartbeat passed.

Sighing she pushed me away, tender arms resting around my neck. She leaned down, warm lips to my forehead. I could feel her smile and a chuckle rumbling from her chest. I looked up, confused and she leaned her head against mine. The heavy feeling was fluttering.

Fingers ran through my hair, letting it flow between her fingertips and I was in the seventh sea of heaven.

"Silly, I'm not leaving," she breathed.

_Oh of course not, I'm just delusional. _

Her eyes sparkled, yet the bags below them showed otherwise. She smiled. "I'm just going to grab something to drink, okay? I plan on making hot chocolate." Her lips stretched to an even wider grin. "With _lots _of marshmallows."

That emphasis_. It's tempting. _

Unconsciously, I licked my lips.

She laughed, sweetly. "Alright, I'll go make us something to drink." I held her wrist. I couldn't let her go just yet. And as if she knew what I wanted, she caressed my cheek, fingers running behind my ear. Shivers ran down my back, and I forced out a sigh of contentment. I shut my eyes, as she leaned in, her lips brushing against mine. She was warm, and she melted me into her love.

I growled lowly, the moment she pulled away and I followed her. I opened my eyes, at the feeling of air brushing against my lips instead. Her eyes gleamed darkly, her cheeks flushed pink. _The night's not over just yet.  
_  
Anna was thinking about something else… and it wasn't something as pure and simple as just hot chocolate with marshmallows melted on top. I tilted my head at the eyes that lusted for my lips. I realized I couldn't give me all of her in such an intimate, desirable way yet—although, I'd given my whole being to her to love and she was mine.

My chest throbbed at the single thought. _Mine. _

I swallowed and let go of her, arms wrapped around my naked chest. "I'd like to have some," I said, a smile blossoming across my face. It'd been an emotional rollercoaster today. I'd like Anna to be with me for tonight and always. I had no expectations of her—I'd used to anyway.

I'd let her do whatever she'd like. That included that hot chocolate.

With her smile growing, she skipped towards the doorway and turned to see my body wrapped inside a blanket. It'd gotten quite cold—what a surprising thing to say, coming from my mouth.

"Hey…"  
I laid the side of my head against my knees, looking at her.

"I'm here now."

I sent her a reassuring smile.

She shut the door behind her and left me in my own thought. Her three words had given me relief. I'd believe anything right now and this was what I had to hold onto.

Letting out a heavy breath, I ran my fingers down my neck and shoulders. Tonight was heavy with love… and lust… and the desire to keep one's theirs. We were playing a game of tug of war in bed. It wasn't bad. Never was.

I hissed silently at the love marks stained on my skin. Perhaps, it was an old bruise, but I doubted that, after the dozen kisses and bites of love, I would believe that. I'd given myself to her—let everything go, and I was free from anybody's captivity. But those marks proved that I was hers.

I smiled, a pleasant feeling warming up my chest.

Anna had never gotten so possessive before. At least, she was patient and loving enough. I was in bliss, and in love, in her arms.

Coming out to the kitchen, I leaned against the wall with a shirt over me. My eyes roamed over her swaying hips, ears perked as her lips made out words while she was singing and making the hot chocolate_. Gods it smells incredible._

Her voice was magical. I decided to listen for a while in silence.

"You have a beautiful voice."

She screeched, nearly dropping the hot mug she was holding. "Oh god, don't scare me like that! It's dark here, you know? Turn on the lights please?"

"You should've done that in the first place."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I would've thought you'd like to have the place dark and fancy as it is."

I chuckled and reached out for the light switch. She winced, shutting her eyes as the brightness crashed down towards us. I dimmed it down slightly.

She looked at me up and down as I walked towards her. Her cheeks flushed suddenly and her eyes were on my legs. "How long have you been staring at me?"

I shrugged. "Not long." She handed me a deliciously smelling mug. _Gods, chocolate._ "I like your voice."

Anna tilted her head, back leaned against the counter as she took a sip. She smirked, but the smoke drifting up from the liquid hid it. I tilted my head, watching her bare legs crossed together.

"Compared to the one in bed?"

I nearly choked as I took a single sip of the sweet drink. My body shivered warmly and the blush on my cheeks was forming gradually. The counter clinked against the mug she was putting down and slowly, she had her hand to my cheek.

My body decided to freeze. "Well…"

"Well, I think you have a beautiful voice too, Miss Snow."

I couldn't deny that. I rewarded her with a kiss on her nose. "I didn't answer your question."

"I don't expect you to. Unless..." Her fingers circled around my neck, playing with my collar.

Staying silent, I let her eyes roam up and down at me with her bottom lip between her teeth. Rather cute, I thought. I continued sipping on the hot beverage. Her smile grew, and slowly she came leaning into me, her lips pressed on mine and her tongue slipped out to lick mine. I was taken aback… but I didn't mind. Oh, she really was feisty— as Kristoff would call her.

Pulling back, she whispered to me, with her head on mine, "You've got a little something on your lips."

I smirked. "Thank you for cleaning up after my mess."

But I wasn't entirely sure what I meant by this. She'd been cleaning up after me… after the mess I'd caused-after what I'd done to her. She was fixing me, while we were both broken. _And we are all changed now. _Hopefully, we had changed into something purer.

Her smile disappeared and she eyed me nervously. I tilted my head and asked cautiously, "What are you thinking about?"

She dropped her head, leaning against the counter. I assumed this wasn't going to be good.

"Did I do the right thing…? Or was it because… I desperately needed your attention? That I needed you right away." she whispered. The look in her eyes said it all—desperate for attention? No, only for me… for me to recognize her. To acknowledge her.

She wasn't a child anymore—she was a full grown woman, capable of being independent.

I put the cup down, hands holding the counter and she was between them. I stood closer to her. My eyes glazed lustfully and my desire to have her right there and then was ready to burst. This wasn't the time.

Smiling at her, I grabbed her wrist and fingers glided up towards her hand. Our fingers laced together tightly and warmly as if we never wanted to let go. A part of me wanted to ignore that ring on her finger, but… there was no way I could. The touch was cold and rough. And, it was enough to push away all the craving that I longed to have with her.

"You've seen me get up… You've heard me call you. I opposed it, so I should be asking you the same question, yes?"

Anna smiled, sympathetically. "But you have my attention. All of it."

"No," I shook my head. "Not all of it."

She chewed on her lip. It was tempting me. I was able to control myself from letting her get to me.

"Well… I… I _am _yours now."

I tilted my head, taking her hand in mine. The ring sparkled brightly and elegantly. It was no wonder she couldn't take it off. I doubt this would be the reason why she hadn't taken the damn thing off yet. She gave me an unsettling expression.

"Not with this," I continued.

It'd taken all of me not to burst into jealousy. I would not go down that possessive path again.

Sighing, she managed to get the jewelry off her finger, eyes gazing right into mine. She placed it on the counter. "Now I am," she breathed and her lips perked into a smirk. My skin burned with passion and tipped her chin up and my hand roamed to her back. With a low grunt, I led her body against mine. Anna giggled, bottom lip tucked behind her teeth. Her hands on my chest were the only thing that was keeping us from doing something… _much more._

Her cheeks flushed redder than a single rose petal. And those eyes that looked so soft were now hard. I couldn't be imagining it. She'd always been gentle, and submissive to my actions.

Anna put her arms around my neck, her lips just breaths away from mine. She whispered, "I'm yours, Elsa…"

"As I am yours."

* * *

The drive back to my hotel was nothing more than silence along the way. Most of it, being especially awkward.

The evening had grown dark, street lights slowly glowing to light our way. The streets were still buzzing with people and cars.

Stopping at a red light with two cars in front of us, I leaned my elbow against the window, finger between my teeth. She hadn't spoken since we'd gotten into the car.

No, not since she'd gotten dressed back in her normal clothes.

I took a glimpse at her to see her staring out the side window. I could see her reflection, but she had no expression. I looked at her hands clasped together tightly. Her ring shined brightly in the night. Looking away, I feared I'd done the wrong thing.

So why couldn't I speak up?

_Maybe I'm still that coward. _

My mind told me to speak up, to hold her hand, yet my body wouldn't listen as it'd been overwhelmed with anger and fear.

I began driving again when I heard a loud honk.

"What are we?"

Startled, I almost made a sharp turn and crash into the car next to us. I turned to her for a second, and her eyes were on me. I'd not seen such sadness in her eyes before. And even if it was just a second, the look she had burned deep into my heart.

"Whatever you want us to be," I replied. A cowardly reply, but this was her choice to make.

She scoffed, looking away. Her head left a soft 'thud' as she leaned against the window. "I don't want that answer."

I made a turn around the corner. "It's not my decision to make."

"That's ironic."

My grip around the steering wheel tightened. I sighed through my nose. "Be my girlfriend."

That'd gotten her eyes to roll to me and stay. I didn't expect her to reply to me.

Unexpectedly, she had a grin stretching gently across her face. Her arms crossed around her waist. "I've given you my answer, haven't I?"

"You did."

"And I've given Hans my answer."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"He could've provided you something that I couldn't," I replied, with a hint of bitterness in my voice. "Why not stay?"

Anna looked away again, eyes to her lap. She chuckled tenderly. "He knows, Elsa."

I tilted my head.

"I don't love him… not like how I loved you."

My jaw clenched, and I tensed up. "I'm sorry, Anna."

She shook her head and let her hand drop on top of mine. "It was my decision… and… at least he accepted that. And as for you… this wasn't your fault. I said the word, before you could even say anything."  
"Anna…"

"I feel much happier like this, Elsa. Being with you."

* * *

Immediately after shutting the door to my hotel room, her hands were all over me, and moans filled the cold silent air. I didn't think she was going to get this aggressive. Didn't even realize that she would want this. She grabbed me so suddenly, that I had no time to react.

The instant I turned to her, I felt her lips pressed onto mine, and fingers working furiously to get my clothes off.  
I couldn't say anything, rather than the just enjoy this moment while it lasted. My skin heated immediately and she was filled with burning passion. _I want her badly_… no matter where we were standing, what we were bumping into, _I need her. _

Grabbing her shoulder, I tried to put some space between us, but she pushed me back against the wall. I gasped into her lips, my face flushed with arousal and confusion. Her tongue probed my lips to open and I moaned into her, letting all of her in me.

My eyes shut tight, and all of my senses were drowned deep into the ocean if pleasure. Even the clothes that'd been torn off me had gone unnoticed.

My shirt hung low around my shoulders, and the only thing that covered my breasts was a black bra. I hugged her neck, fingers racking deep into the back of her scalp. She let a shiver crawl and immediately, I let my desire go wild. _She's insatiable. _

I twirled her against the wall and she let out a gasp. Desperate or out of surprise, I-we weren't sure which one. We were both desperate… surprised… lusting for one another.

Our tongues danced and she tasted like the last time we'd done something so intimate. She was my prey, but now, _I'm all that she needs._

Suddenly she grabbed my hair and tugged me back. I winced, pulling myself away in a nick of time. I didn't want to bite her until she bled.

Her eyes were darker than the heart of the ocean, when I opened mine. Our breathing was ragged, shallow, each of us expecting the other to take her in passion. Just by staring, we were already stripping each other naked.

I pressed my forehead against hers, watching her teal eyes dilate, and wander with greed. _And I'm in need of her. _

She loosened her grip on my hair, breathing heavy.

I swallowed deeply. "Tell me you don't want this…" I let my hands drive down to her rear and squeezed. She moaned, eyes shutting tight and her abdomen arched towards me, her head thrown back._ It's tantalizing. _

"Tell me you don't want this, and we can stop," I whispered.

She licked her bottom lip. I could still taste her lip-gloss and it was wonderfully sweet. "I want this… Gods, I want this so badly… I want_ you."_

My heart throbbed, pounding as blood rushed through my body_. _

"I want you… to make _love_ to me. Touch me…" She took my hand to her chest. "And let me return the favor..."

My throat went dry.

_"I want to make love to you." _

With the deliciously sounding words flowing into my ear, I quickly picked her up, my lips crashed into hers with fiery lust. She giggled into me, her arms and legs wrapped around my body, fingers running down my mane.

Tonight, it was all about us.

Gently, I laid her down on the bed. Our lips locked tightly and greedily, tongue dancing gracefully into one another. I let out a moan and she had taken it in with pleasure.

I grabbed her waist, her body between my legs as I straddled her.

Her hands slid into my fringes, tugging desperately, moans and groans sounding oh so pleasurably.

I pulled away, and our nose touched. There were no words of what it was like now… loving… craving… no. It was impossible to describe how she looked at me.

Perhaps, _different_ was the correct term.

She licked her lip, our kiss lingering on her lips. She shuddered and I swallowed at the sight.

"Anna…" I mouthed.

My redhead grinned, "We're okay, right?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Her arms slowly came to my front and slid my shirt off. "May I…?" Her eyes darted up and down. She seemed to have seen me tense up, eyes widening in fear. She rolled her eyes. "Elsa… I don't care, alright? I'm okay and you're okay… I want to… I want to see you."

_I'll give her all of me. I've said it._

Hitching a breath, I let her unbutton the rest of the shirt. I began to sit up when she held my waist. "No."

I tilted my head.

"Let me, Snowflake."

I didn't know when I'd relaxed myself, but my shirt was already shrugged off and thrown to the ground. My heart pounded loudly. Her eyes caressed all of me and I was vulnerable to her.

My eyes bored into hers. She didn't mind. Or at least, notice.

_How is she still smiling like this? _

I let the tip of her fingers caress down my jaw to my hurt shoulder. She began tracing the ink of the tattoo, going around in circles once it reached a curve. "You look beautiful," she whispered. Her eyes were hooded, throat throbbing as she swallowed. "Could you… lay down for me?"

"Anna…"

"O-Or later, if… you want to do me first. Seeing you like this is enough. For now."

What could I say? I couldn't deny her. I haven't been able to, for so long now. Her words hit me like a brick and the sickening feeling melted down to just a boiling heat rousing from the pit of my stomach. She gazed at me, eyes looking much in love, and much in lust. _She's waiting, yet I'm anxious. _

With a gulp of breath, I loosened my grip on her waist, and laid myself out to her, my back sinking into the mattress. She was careful, leaning over to her side, eyes gazing down at me. I smiled.

"I'm all yours," I whispered, reaching for her hand. I held it tightly.

Words could not describe how happy she looked. Though her smile was small, the gleam in her eyes showed nothing more than pure ecstasy.

Gently, I pulled her against me, her legs straddling my hip. Leaning down, her lips pressed against mine and I sighed into her, my cheeks feeling hot and flushed. I expected myself to want to run, but I couldn't. There was no fear, but my heart was pounding like a drum.

Her fingers slipped through my fringes, and I mirrored her movement, tugging her braid. I wanted her closer to me.

And I was drawn into her at an unspeakable level. It was deep.

_This is it._

Gripping onto her hair, I felt her suckle on my bottom lip, her tongue soothing the wonderful pain. She began tugging my hair, and I swallowed a groan, letting her tongue dance with mine. I could taste her. _Gods… _

_My heart's pounding. It's hard to breathe. _

A trace of the corner of her lips perked up, and I knew she was smiling. Was she that happy? I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be her. Perhaps, drowning into this wary feeling, made me ever so blind. Even so… this seemed to be the first time she'd been this eager to have me. And the second time that she was.

My stomach arched into hers. _I need her. _

And I was drowned into pleasure. I hugged her waist, pressing her into me and her hands began running up and down the middle of my stomach. I shuddered, eyebrows scrunched. _She's a tease!_

She pushed herself up, eyes lusting on mine and I couldn't figure out if she was hyperventilating or not. She sat herself up. I looked up with eyes that softened and filled with intent. My fingers tracing every freckle that spotted on her imperfect… perfect feature. Her eyes fluttered shut, head tilted up. I was ready to take her then and there.

But no, she wanted me. I'd give her that.

_"Elsa…" _She held my wrist. I eyed her up and down. She was still all in her clothes and yet, here I was half-naked in front of her.

As if she'd read my thoughts, she slung her shirt off her svelte body. Her back arched forward. I was suddenly paralyzed. My eyes grazed through every speck of her toned abdomen. I swallowed.

Had she gotten this svelte ever since the last time we were this intimate together?

My breath hitched and my body came alive once again with her fingers leading their way up to my bra. "May I…?" She asked. Now, I'd realized she was on all fours and her rear was up in the air like a pouncing feline. Perhaps, she could already feel how hot I was getting… how my heart was pounding.

_It's a hopeless feeling and I'm hungry for release. _

With no reply from me, just a simple nod, her fingers climbed up, spread eagle and she cupped my full breasts. "Gods, Elsa…" she breathed, indulging herself into my scent. I gulped, placing my hand on top of hers and another tangled in her hair. Oh she could definitely feel it.

Giving her a squeeze on the hand, I let myself relax, but I couldn't still my heart. She grinned gently and placed a light kiss on my lips and her breath finally began ghosting down to my neck.

My eyes fluttered shut, and my body was in bliss. I tingled with every kiss, and teeth dragging against my bare skin. I hugged her waist tight. I clung against her, moaning into heaven immediately.

She had her knee pressed between my legs. I gripped onto her hair, letting my body fall towards her leg, mines opened with ease.

"I missed you…" she breathed, her lips brushing against my ear. I shivered, tilting my head to the side and hot beads of sweat slid down my neck. Her hands kneaded my breasts and I was sure she could feel the arousal coming from my perked nipples.

My moans became silent with a finger between my teeth. She didn't mind because I could feel her grin against my skin. She knew this was working, but I needed time and patience. _But it's impossible not to moan for her. _

_"_Please… don't be shy," she whispered. She kissed the back of my ear and a finger came to caress my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly, enough for the icy blueness gleaming darkly into hers. "Don't hold back…"

She leaned down again, rewarding me with a chaste kiss on the neck—I gasped at the feeling of her teeth sinking into my skin and she continued her way down to my shoulder._ It's hot..._ but I was not fully aware of what her hands were doing to me. It worked me up quite a bit. My legs fell open to her, bending vulnerably to her…

Tilting my head up, I moaned for her, _"Anna… Mm…" _She began fiddling with my bra, her tongue pressed flat on my skin—She'd sunk her teeth into me. I gasped loudly, eyes widening at the sharp pain.

I held her tight, arms wrapped around her back, body squirming. Away or into her, I wasn't sure.

My nails pressed into her skin, dragging against her. She breathed into my scent, back arching into my fingers. "Gods… Anna…" I whimpered, a stream of tears traveling down the corner of my eyes.

Anna held my body down tightly, legs straddling mine. But despite my wails, I'd gone deep into pleasure and no pain had crossed my lust-driven mind.

She began sucking, claiming me as hers. _And I am_. For the moment I'd forgotten about the innocence, the care-free, and the dreamer in my woman. Had I tainted her innocence? Her purity? _It's a heavy question I will have to return to.. _

My sobs had changed to whimpers. She pulled away slowly not before worshiping me with an extensive amount of loving kisses down my neck. She smiled, "You're crying…"

I sniffled, and my vision blurred. She kissed a falling tear on my cheek. "You've also scratched my back… a lot… painfully." Her laughter struck me. "But it's okay."

I clenched my jaw tightly and a smile finally approached. "I'm not…" I shrugged my shoulders, letting her undo my braid and let it fall over my shoulder. I tilted my head and she began leering at the side that hadn't been marked. Truly unbelievable. "... not used to this."

She raised an eyebrow. I should've phrased it differently. Gods, I'd been having difficulties trying to say something without someone else assuming something else.

"Not used to… doing this with you, I mean." My palms came up to wipe the unshed tears.

Anna chuckled a bit and kissed me on the nose. My cheeks warmed up at her adoration. "It's not the first time, Elsa…"

"I know," I mouthed and I let out a pleasant hum as she kissed my lips again before moving down to my chest. "Oh god…"

Licking my lip, I gazed at her kissing the top of my chest, fingers spread onto my breasts and she gave me a squeeze. She looked up, and chills suddenly crawled down my back "Anna…" Smiling, her eyes fell down to my pale skin and her teeth made contact.

"Front clasp…?" She placed her chin between my breasts. "I would think you were waiting for this…"

_I was. _

I swallowed down a whimper. My lips perked up into a smirk. "Well…" I breathed, "It does make things easier, doesn't it…?" I was suddenly glad that I'd chosen to wear a black bra with laces. _It's appropriate right now. _Ah, had she not expected this…? Her cheeks flushed, but a smile brushed against me from her.

A snap sounded as she undid my bra. I was bare to her, naked chest heaving up and down with each hurried breath taken. My fingers twitched and she sent me a threatening glare.

"Don't you dare cover yourself," she snapped. I paused and her face softened, her eyes meeting my chest. "You look beautiful."

I didn't answer her. She let her lips do the work, coming dangerously close to my nipple and another hand massaging my other one tenderly. I arched into her, and her scent and my moans were drowning me. My mouth gaped open, head tilted up at an impossible angle with my nipple taken fully in her mouth and she sucked.

"Oh… ahh… gods…" I swore. I wasn't sure if I wasn't having seizures with my body flailing up and down. It seemed nearly impossible for her to keep me down.

When I opened my eyes, she was watching me. Her tongue rolled around my nipple and I immediately shut my eyes again. My body was on fire… burning into ecstasy and pleasure. She was my relief, bringing me into heaven.

She pulled away with a final nibble and switched. Her hands frantically trailed down my stomach, nails lightly scraping against the skin on fire. She unbuttoned my pants when I least expected it.

"Mm…" I trembled, and slowly began rocking myself against her knee. I was in need.

With a final lick around my wet perked nub, she traveled down to my stomach… her nose, kisses, and her breath pleasing me in every way possible. I sucked in a breath, as she was still worshiping the arch of my abdomen.

"Anna…"

Her eyes perked up, and an open mouth kiss placed on top of my belly button. I sighed, and any words that were left in my mind were abandoned. My heart wanted escape and it was about to jump out. I continued rocking myself against her, hands coming up to hold her fiery red hair. It was soft in my fingers… easy to grip.

I tugged and she faced me. "Elsa…?"

_I can say it. I can say it. _

Gulping down, all the fear left me helpless. And truthfully, she had left me in a mess.

"Take me…" I whispered, dark blue eyes glued to hers. The lustful air filled the room, coating the nightly sky with our love. "Take me… I'm yours." _Forever and always. _"Do what you will… _Anna…"_

She stared, her eyes glazed with love, glowing with heat. I wrapped my hands in her hair, fingers running down her copper hair. And there was that radiating beam. Her lips pressed against my navel, breath ghosting heavily but warmly against me. I sighed and it was a heavenly feeling.

"I want you," she murmured. My fingers fell to the back of her bra and immediately snapped hers off. Even though my eyes wandered into a blanket of darkness, I knew she was smiling.

I opened my eyes to see her flinging her bra away. I was breathless. Mindless. _I'm burning with desire. _

Anna slowly pulled my pants off, kisses and light bites distracting me. She struggled, so I lifted my hips up. I earned a thankful grin, her nose brushing down so tenderly. I was melting. Her eyes on mine were strangely hypnotizing.

"It's matching," she began, eyes glazed darkly at my panties. I realized how aroused I was… soaked from my sex down to my thighs. She slid her palms up from calves, bringing my legs apart. I stopped breathing for a moment, watching her make her way down between my legs, but her lips never left my skin. "You really were waiting for this…" she breathed, and her lips pressed against the inside of my thigh.

My hand made its way down, taking hers into mine. I squeezed gently, urging myself not to thrust my hips towards her.

"Breathe Elsa…" she husked against my thigh. I twitched, eyebrows scrunched. I wanted to shut my eyes, and feel the pleasure drive me mad. Taking a deep breath, _Gods, _I could smell myself.

I whimpered, "I… I've been… longing for you all this time…" I wasn't sure if she heard me.

Her risen eyebrows and her smile said otherwise.

Fingers slowly decided to drive me into insanity, slipping and feeling around my thighs. Her nails left pink streaks and I moaned into the heavens. My back arched. "Mmmmg… Oh god…" I sighed, and I'd gripped onto her hair with my free hand.

My eyes shut immediately and beads of sweat dripped lazily down my neck.

Anna continued to worship my inner thighs, kisses echoing through the darkness, her eyes watching me carefully and intensely. She'd bit me again. I thrusted my hip up, growing more aroused by the second. I growled, impatiently. My body flailed, fingers falling down my stomach to hold her hair.

She smiled at the tight grip.

"Sorry for making you wait…" _She knows what I'm thinking. I'm surprised._ She pulled my panties off, her voice echoing a moan at the sight. Her hands held my thighs tightly, arms wrapped around it. I began tensing up, my cheeks flushed redder than a single rose.

"Anna…"

She laid on her stomach. Her fingers began playing with the golden patches of hair, barely covering my most intimate part. I started closing my legs, but her arms prevented it.

Her eyebrows crossed again. "Don't… please." More of a plea.

She kissed below my stomach, bringing me into relaxation. My legs slowly parted, as I'd gotten distracted. Her eyes were too mesmerizing, loving. I could not keep up with her. "Don't do it, Snowflake."

"Gods, Anna..." I whispered. I was aching. My mind blared loudly with the need of relief. I tightened my grip on her hair.

Her expression softened a little. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…" She paused. "Not like what happened when we first did this. But just so you know… I've been waiting for this too."

I couldn't deal with this now. I needed her now!

Turning my head, I let go of her hand and bared it into my teeth.

"Please, look at me Elsa."

Looking at her now, I took a deep shallow breath in.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered. Her fingers were coming dangerously close to my sex. I pressed myself low against my pillow.

I moaned because it was all I could express my need for her. "I want you…"

Anna had taken my answer in relief and kissed my thigh again, "Okay," she mouthed.

Slowly, I forced out a gasp of pleasure at the finger that caressed my wet folds gently. I could feel her eyes and I trembled in lust. I gripped onto her hair and losing to the feeling that would make me burst—it was incredible. "G-Gods… Anna… ahh…" I cried, eyebrows scrunched tight at the light contact.

"I missed you," she muttered, eyes watching me… stripping me from my fear and despair. She coated me with warmth.

My chest heaved rapidly, and suddenly, I was welcoming the feeling of her lips wrapped around my little sensitive nub. "O-oh… Annaaa…" I pressed myself into her, pulling her into me. She didn't mind. In fact, she encouraged it, and I'd received a vibrant groan. I jerked.

Her tongue swirled around me, giving little pressure, but enough for me to keep whispering her name. I kept my eyes opened, and the tears were dangerously closed to falling. They were happy tears and she knew it.

"P-Please…" I begged, when I couldn't help it any longer. With her tongue against my clit, and a finger running up and down my wetness, I wanted more. My voice strained for more words to come out, but she began sucking onto my clit, and I'd thrown my head back with pleasure.

"AHHNNA!" I pressed, letting both hands tangle into her mangles of hair. Her arms held me down tightly, and her tongue was lapping even harder, around me. I was in heaven. I was breathless, wanting her to know that I was hers.

Our eyes met. I groaned helpless into her and I tried my very best not to grind against her mouth. _Oh her precious… precious lips. _

With one last swirl, she pulled herself away, and cupped my sex around her palm. I began grinding into it senselessly. "Moan for me…" she whispered, licking her lips with my essence still prominent on her lips. I felt her shudder and a chuckle mixed with my heavy breathing.

"Elsa… you're soaked, you know?"

I flushed crimson. "I…"

She kissed my blonde hair atop above my aching center. A finger brushed the front of the entrance, circling with care. My muscles tensed, but not because I was uncomfortable, but because I needed her inside of me.

Wanting her to make me hers.

My lips fell open, but nothing but silent moans cried out as her finger slipped inside of me. Two.

And without any warning, she began thrusting slowly, her thumb shoved against my clit. I rocked against her fingers. "G-God Ah… Anna… Oo-oh f-" I bit my lip, letting a hand grip onto the blanket below us.

Her eyebrows rose with intent. "Moan… It's okay, let it all out, Elsa." Her fingers plunged deeper and pushed my thighs apart again.

I did as I was told, moaning like a crazy person filled with all the lust and desire that'd been screaming for an escape. This was it. "Oh Jesus-A-Ahh... Anna… F-Fuck… _fuckfuckfuck_..._ Oh, fuck me..._" I placed my heels on her back, toes curled and I knew, I was almost done for.

Her fingers curled, immediately knowing where I most wanted her to please me. I screamed in silence, my skin tingling and chills crawling down all of me. "A-Annnnnaahh… I can't—"

"I'm here, don't worry. I've got you."

And within just a few more strokes, my body was growing hot and tense, toes curling as I screamed into the night, into pleasure. Sweat dripped down my body, fingers making fists that were too tight, nails piercing into my skin. My back arched sharply, and I'd climbed higher into my peak. My voice was hoarse as I grind into her harder, and I'd failed miserably to form words.

The white-hot light of ecstasy slowly burned out. I let go of her hair, watching her slowly climb up my body. Her lips never left my skin and finally, I'd captured hers into mine before plunging my tongue to get a little taste of the both of us. _ She's smiling but I don't blame her. _

Her hands placed around my waist and pulled away with a moan. "You okay?" She questioned. I put my arms around her neck. My heart was still beating fast, ] warmth and contentment pooled over me. Her fingers pushed back the wet fringes covering my face.

I nodded. "I… I want…"

She tilted her head, as she didn't hear the rest. "You want more…?" Anna was considering it as her hands twitched and they lowered to my hips.

Before she could do anything else, I shook my head with a luxurious smile. "I want you here."

Amused, she watched my arms spread for her.

"Alright." Laying on her side, I let her pull the blanket up towards us and her arms wrapped around me. I laid on her chest, listening to the steady heart beating unlike mine. "But… you're okay right?" She rubbed my arms. "You're shaking."

"I'm okay," I replied. I couldn't find the words.

She eyed me curiously. "That's good."

That didn't seem like this was all she could say. I faced her. Anna seemed to be looking somewhere else.

"That necklace… it's pretty."

I grinned slightly, knowing that the ring was still around the jewelry. "Thank you."

_It's quiet._

"Did you like it?"

I chuckled. "What do you think?" I sat up and straddled on top of her quickly, my palms laid against her stomach. She hitched a breath, watching my hair flow over my shoulders and my eyes desiring all of her. I'd like to return the favor. And I couldn't wait.

Her smile disappeared, "Don't you want to cuddle with me…?" Her voice was seductive. It tortured me and even more with fingers trailing up my stomach. I grabbed her wrist.

"I do," I whispered.

"So…"

"But I want to do this too, babe."

Leaning down, I felt her leg curled up and I'd pushed myself against her thigh. I stiffened a moan, and let a hand run through her hair.

Coming close to her ear, I breathed in her scent. Strawberry. Mint. Delicious.

She shut her eyes, sighing but no cries made out as I licked the back of her ear. She moaned and I knew, she was excessively sensitive there. "Elsa…" Her hands wrapped around my bare thighs. They were slick from sweat… and other essence.

Anna had taken me into her embrace. It'd only taken two arms around my body… and everything that I dreamed of having… that I longed for… was here. It was all here. And it was my turn now.

_"I'm yours, Anna…"_

* * *

_Next chapter: Final Chapter: Love You As You Are_

_Ps. There will be a epilogue, don't worry. I will also continue to update Love Me Harder - go follow! Also, you can skip chapter 1-3, if you'd like, for it does not follow the storyline here - they're merely just unused plots that I needed to get out of my head. _


	47. Chapter 47: Love You As You Are

_It was dark. Quiet. Hot. And everything was still. _

_All I could see was Anna in a green dress, the bottom trailing lightly along the ground. She looked at me, and her smile seemed to brighten the whole backstage. "You alright?" _

_I looked around me. _Is this… another dream? _I knew where this was heading. _

_And by look of it, it wasn't going to be a smooth, fluffy ride. _

_Her hand was warm was she placed it on my cheek. I turned my attention back to her to see her looking so happy. "I'm so proud of you, Elsa Snow." _

_Somehow, I grinned and leaned into her hand. I purred. _

"_Here." She handed my violin and bow. Oh, how wonderful it was to see it shine again. All white, blended with a tint of black and silver. I was so young when this I'd last played it. Here it was again… either haunting me, or taunting me. I hesitated. But I took it. She gave me a little peck on the lips as a reward. "You'll need this. Don't be scared, okay? Nothing will happen." I wonder. _

_The lights finally flashed on and I turned to the stage. Empty, but this was where the main artists stood… where they could feel proud of themselves and others could feel the same way. Was I? It seemed welcoming, yet… I feared of going back out there. Feared that… the same thing would happen again. _

_I turned back to Anna, eyebrows furrowed and eyes widened with nothing but disgust. I took a step back, but she immediately held my hand. I twitched, and began to whimper as I tried pulling myself away from her. Let go, let go, let go, LET GO!_

"_Elsa, don't panic. Please. I'm right here." _

_I started breathing heavily. But at the sound of her voice pleading, I drew my attention back to her. She was still smiling. "I told you, nothing's going to happen right?" She leaned in and held my cheek in her hand. I flinched at her touch. She was persistent. "And I'll promise you that. If not, well… you get to eat all the chocolate I buy." She chuckled. "Good?" _

_It wasn't the promise that calmed me—that look in her eyes… it was sincere. I could trust her, but then again… _

_No, I wasn't that little girl anymore. I took a deep breath and stood up nice and tall. The grip around the neck of the violin and my bow tightened. She giggled. _

"_Okay, now that's my Elsa Snow." One last kiss. "I'll wait here. It's your turn now." _

_I looked back at the stage. No, it wasn't dark… sad… or cold. If anything, it was more than welcoming and I was eager to stand in the middle and feel the heat of the light rushing towards my pale skin. I wanted to feel the heat, the vibration of my bowstrings running up and down violin strings. I wanted to see an audience. _

_She let go of my hand and slowly, I made my turn. _

_Taking a step towards the stage, I heard thousands of people clapping. The light was bright, but I knew as I turned to the mass of people sitting under the huge dome, and dressed so formally, that they were willing to be here to listen to my music. I stared at the front row to see my family… and Grandfather standing in the middle with a proud smile running across his face. He didn't seem to old anymore. _

_I stood still on the middle of the stage and everything quieted down. All I could hear was the beating of my heart. Anxious? No. Was I happy? Perhaps. _

_I swallowed, as I observed the audience. They were all smiling and waiting patiently. My grandfather raised his eyebrows, and tapped his finger on his wrist. I smirked, almost laughing if he hadn't given me a threatening look. I cleared my throat. He was as strict as always. _

_Slowly, I slipped the chin rest on the crook of my neck, with the middle of my bow resting on the strings. It didn't hurt. _

_My right fingers found their place by the A string… and it was wonderfully amazing to feel the thin string pushing against my fingers. I stayed still for a few heartbeats, and I'd realized how much I'd taken everything for granted. Had I appreciated more of what I had… things would've turned out normally and Anna would still have been by my side for all those years I'd been alone. I would feel alive. _

_Right now, right here… this was where I should feel alive. _

_I closed my eyes. Through the silence, I slowly dragged my bow down against the string. It vibrated under my hand and the sound that I was making, echoed nice and loud through the stage. It drowned out my heartbeats, and my breathing. I was one with my sound. Unlike any other time… where I only saw darkness, there was light and there were people around me. _

_A smile crossed my cheeks and my chest swelled proudly. _

_With one last stroke of the bow, the last note echoed softly. I hadn't even noticed people getting up from their seats and clapping because I'd turned to my Grandfather for approval. His smile and nod said it all. _

_It was hot being on stage for 10 minutes, and my body covered in sweat, my hair sticking with it. But this was satisfying. I let my arms fall to my sides and turned to Anna. _

_She had a bouquet of flowers in her arms—this was just like last time… I tensed up and was ready to push her down to avoid the falling prop, but… nothing happened. I looked up in confusion. No nail was falling… just… nothing. _

_And she continued walking towards me. "Congratulations, Elsa." _

_I looked back down to her. Somewhere in my heart, I felt relieved that she looked at me with the same eyes as if she'd just fallen in love with me. I looked down to see her handing me the flowers and I smiled so widely that I thought I'd break. _

_I didn't care for the flowers and immediately took her cheeks in my hands, my lips crashing into hers. I knew I was smiling and crying at the same time. She dropped the flowers and put her arms around my waist. She was warm… her scent so beautifully sweet. I didn't want to pull away. _

_When I did, she looked at me in surprise. "Wow, now that's a kiss—"_

_I pulled her into a hug, my face snugged against the crook of her neck. I began crying. I couldn't say a word, but she probably knew what I was going to say. _

_Anna ran her fingers through my hair. "There, there… everything's okay, I told you that, right?" _

_I nodded and opened my mouth—_

"_You're welcome, Elsa. You've done so beautifully… I'm so proud of you. Now let's wake up, shall we?"_

* * *

_12:56… 12:57… 12:58… Just two more minutes…_

This was causing me too much distress.

I sighed, crossing my legs, and let my head fall back to the headrest. All I could hear was the rapid beating of my heart. My throat felt dry. For the whole day, I'd been keeping my mind occupied with a scripted speech… just so I could talk to someone. I didn't want to do it—I _had_ to. Looking up to the ceiling, my grip tightening around my phone. I looked down to the bright screen that taunted me… that was dragging me into making one phone call. There, appeared Belle's caller ID, yet I had not had the guts press that one button. Not for all these months.

_So why is it so hard?_

It didn't help that I hadn't had an appetite all day and now, my stomach was demanding food. Thank goodness, Olaf was going to get me some food.. It'd only been ten minutes since I'd asked him, but it was a dreadful ten minutes. It felt like years. At this moment, I didn't have the strength to really care.

Well… perhaps, it was because I was going to make a dreadful phone call to my ex. Out of all the people I'd been with… Belle held a special place in my heart. She was special. Different. Even then—even when she'd given me all I needed—it wasn't what I wanted.

We hadn't talked since the day we broke up. Mostly because we… never had the courage to look at each other… and hear each other's voice again. Those couple of months had been traumatizing to us.

There was an elephant in the room, yet… we merely chose to ignore it. To fake this God forbidden love.

I pressed the back of my left hand above my eyes. Tears threatened to escape. _Get over it. _

When I removed my hand, I caught my gaze at the picture frame by my computer. I couldn't help but melt into a graceful smile, as I took the glass frame in my hand. The paper had gone quite old and at the verge of falling apart. I had to be careful when holding it. But Anna and I were so young… so full of youth… innocence, and pure joy.

I brushed my finger on the photo of Anna. How she managed to get all muddy and bruised, while I was all… graceful, was beyond me. When was the last time we'd smiled like this?

It brought a soft chortle slipping from my lips. Those were happy times.

Sighing, I took both my phone and the frame in my hand as I stepped towards the glass walls. It'd been quite sunny and warm for the past couple of days. Spring had arrived quicker than I thought. The streets were hustling with people trying to grab a bite before going back to work. Here I was, waiting for my lunch, but I was too anxious to think about it. I'd never been so apprehensive and distracted these days.

Looking afar to the neighboring building calmed my nerves.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I felt as if I was sweating buckets… There really shouldn't be any need to get all antsy. One call! Yet, could I do it without any guidance?

Belle and I… we were good friends. She'd loved me even if I never returned those feelings. She'd cared for me, protected me, and had given me all I needed from this world. It was a cruel, cruel love.

_She'll do anything for me._

How she managed to stay with me… with my _shit_ for so long, was beyond me. But perhaps, that was the definition of love.

_Being there for someone even if they've done something stupid. _

That 'they' was me.

Somehow, I managed to place my phone by my ear with my shaky hand. _Calm down, Elsa…_

I exhaled. It felt as if ten years had gone by, the longer I waited for an answer.

"_Bonjour, c'est Belle." _

All the nerves that had shaken me up faded just by the sound of her voice. As always, it was soft and soothing. I'd expected her… current boyfriend to be in the background, but there was nothing more than her voice.

I smiled tenderly and looked down at the picture again. "Bonjour, Belle."

She was silent for a second and I heard a deep intake of breath. I'd hoped she wasn't weeping._ "Elsa?"_

"Ça va?" I asked. Something heavy had been lifted from my heart and I was being relieved from any burden. "It's been so long, Belle."

Perhaps, she was speechless because of the sudden call. She had gone quiet for a bit longer and the only sound I could hear was her soft breathing.. I wouldn't blame her. But someone had to be the courageous one… to start a conversation… so start anew.

"_You really called…" _She chuckled.

I licked my lips. "I… would've called at another time. But then it'd have been at too late an hour. So how are you?"

_I… I've been well. Better than well, actually." _

"I'm glad." I chewed on my lip and as if it was some sort of distraction, I continued to stare at the picture frame. Somehow, it relieved me from this thick silence. What should I really begin? Her boyfriend… Anna… the marriage… _Us…_ There was no easy way to get through this. I placed my forehead against the glass.

"_How have you been?" _

"I've been… great."

She sighed. _"After all this time… are you still going to lie to me?" _

I didn't feel too offended by that. I could see why she would say that. "No, I… I've been very honest. I've been good… so good with Anna."

"_You two are together again?" _She sounded harsh. I didn't quite like the tone.

"I want to talk about you, Belle."

"_Then… Elsa, why now? Why call me now…?"_

"I'm calling because I want to mend this relationship back together, is that okay?" I questioned. "And I…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I wanted to tell you how I've been. And to hear you as well." There was a slight hint of frustration in all this… but whatever feeling I'd bundled up on the inside was nobody else's concern. I just… couldn't handle hurting anyone else in any other way anymore.

"_Alright. I am… happy for you though. I'm glad." _

I raised my eyebrows. "Me?"

"_Just your voice brings me comfort that you're okay." _

Perhaps, it really wasn't so bad. I let out a little chuckle, and my eyes fell to the ground. It sparkled with hope. These feelings I had to cope with from the beginning was nothing bad assumptions.

"Me too."

"_Have you eaten yet?" _

"No, not for the whole day." I could sense her eyebrows arching to a frown.

"_Why?"_

"I've been thinking about… everything. About us. I didn't have much of an appetite." I pressed my hand on the cold glass and eyed the streets. She'd gone quiet again. I shut my eyes. "Belle, listen… I just need you to know, that what I had with you… it was real."

"_Why are you telling me this now?" _

I pursed my lips together. "Because I have… all that I need and it's all thanks to you."

"_Elsa…" _

A laugh sounded through the tightness of my throat, threatening to bring out a sob. But why? I was happy the way I was now, yet… was it because I needed more than what I had? No. I was perfect with the people around me. I was comfortable. What I wanted to do—must do, actually—was to earn my forgiveness. Oh how badly I messed up. How badly I needed this.

My vision blurred with tears and my cheeks flared pink. "I'm sorry, Belle. You had every right to leave… to have someone else beside you to love you—"

"_Elsa, stop." _

"—to care for you, to make you happy…"

"_You did make me happy, Elsa, don't say something like that." _

_What is going on with me? _I continued,"To have someone give you all that I couldn't provide you, Belle." My throat felt tight.

"_You've provided me with so much, Elsa." _

I gulped. _Have I really?_ "Enough to break your heart… and Anna's. Enough to make you leave for another man."

Had I told her that 'I loved her' she wouldn't have gone to someone else. But that was fine. I had no regret—but one thing I did regret, was how I treated her. Like a toy. A blanket that provided me the happiness and the comforted that I longed for. She was a distraction. And I'd broken her.

"_I've known him ever since we've first broken up, Elsa." _

I looked up from my feet, reminiscing that day in campus. It was a quiet spring day, and we'd met in front of our university. That was our final year… and the final day I'd see her face. At the time, I'd always wonder if I did wrong to think about the woman that hadn't been in my life for years, while she was here. _Now I know, I'm not. _

Putting two and two together, and I'd caught myself feeling more pleased than ever.

So she'd met Adam when she left. Of course, I felt heartbroken… but not from knowing that she'd cheated. Knowing that she would keep this as a secret from me—Inwardly I laughed loudly. _Haven't I been doing this whole time? _

I only hoped for her well-being.

Belle sighed. _"I… I wanted love, Elsa… and he's given me all that. I hope you understand." _

"Of course." Was there anything I was supposed to say? To oppose what her wish? In the end of the day, I had no say on who she wanted to be with. As long as I could still hear her voice, it was all I needed. I pursed my lips together as I let myself go from past. "All I ask of you… is to tell me that you are alright with him." I took a deep breath and a pang of guilt surged through me. "I don't want another… 'me' to use you."

"_I've never felt used, Elsa. If anything… I used you." _

My senses told me to ignore that. "If he comes hurting you… I… I won't tolerate it."

_She's smiling. "He would never. Not after… I left anyway." _

I was grinning alongside her. "That's good."

For a few minutes, we managed to talk about what'd been going on after we fell apart.

Anna and I finally made it back to LA two days after the wedding. We'd rushed through everything to get away from this disaster. Or a miracle, I should say. Things weren't easy for the both of us… but we managed to make it through. Not everybody agreed with what had happened, but this was our decision… our relationship. She was happy and so was I. Anna made the decision to stay in LA for a while and would only come back to New York during vacations. She was a stubborn girl. I tried talking into making her stay in New York before we could settle everything down but… it was no use. In truth, I wanted her here beside me.

Of course, there was Rapunzel and Eugene… and their baby. They were only about 4 months in before Rapunzel's time to give birth. They hadn't decided a name, but Eugene was persistent. He wanted to name the baby boy Flynn. Rapunzel didn't really like having him named after Eugene's… high school nickname. She didn't even know her husband's actual name until they first dated. Eventually, the brunette had grown into it.

Jack decided to go back home. He didn't want to leave his wife's side while the second child was causing her a bit of a trouble. Jackie didn't want to leave, but with some convincing—as she was just as stubborn as Anna, if not more—she managed to leave LA with a bright smile across her face. It was heartwarming. And I promised her the next time she come home, I'd get her that 'pretty necklace and ring'. She was happy, but Jack wasn't. So I promised her I'd get her that… if she found a boyfriend. If not, I'd think of something else. Either way, she seemed content.

And Hans… we were friends. Of course he felt disheartened after Anna handed him back the ring. Still, a part of him accepted that fact that Anna would never love him this way. He respected her decision… but his father didn't. He was angry. Filled with fire. Things had gotten out of hand and while Anna was weeping in fear, I tried calming her… hugging her protectively. The boys were taking none of this. Especially those who were around me… Kristoff, Jack… Olaf… Hans… they made sure he wouldn't cause any more trouble. They were angry… didn't tolerate his actions. They'd dragged him out to talk.

Hans… he was being treated as 'just a spare in the family'. Nothing hurt more than to see the heartbreak in his eyes. In the end, he was brave and accepted that he would never be good enough for his father. His brothers' supported him, but he knew he had to get away from this poison of a parent. He'd been an abusive, but Hans never acknowledged it until now. Until he'd seen the pain of his only love's eyes. And in mine.

He began to make a better man of himself. He left his position as a CEO in his company and took the severance money. It wasn't much, but it was enough to rent an apartment for himself. He'd left his family without a word to his father… only for his brothers.

Things had turned out to be better when he told us he'd be coming to LA. Anna and I didn't oppose it. As a matter of fact, we didn't need to hear his reasons and I'd provided some of my earnings to get him a ticket as fast as possible. With a father like him… I was sure Hans didn't want to stay any longer.

To our surprise, Kristoff and Ariel had been together for a year and a half in secrecy. Anna never expected this until she found them kissing their dorm while she was getting out of the bathroom. She screamed… not a great kind. But she managed to calm down and accepted that fact.

And Olaf found himself _befriending_ a man named Marshall. That was all that there is to say about it.

Everything was perfect the way it was.

I didn't notice the door opening and closing while I was having a spritely conversation with Belle. And I could barely feel the intruder, just closing in behind me, their breath ghosting behind my neck.

"Time for lunch, Miss Snow."

Not realizing who it was, I growled, "Do you not know how to knock? Leave it here and leave—" And when I turned to see who it was, I froze. Anna.

Her eyes widened in shock. I stared down at her speechless.

Anna cleared her throat and took a step forward. I was cornered against the wall.

Nothing scared me than to see her crossing her arms, and give me that… stare. She sighed and shrugged. "Well then. Alright, I guess, I'll go downstairs, because _someone_ can't recognize my voice," She turned, "And I came all the way here just to feed you—"

"W-Wait," I said, grabbing her wrist. Belle was still on the other side and I sighed. "Sorry, I'll have to call you back later, Belle." I hung up. Gods that wasn't the 'goodbye' I wanted to say. Her eyebrows rose.

"Belle?"

_Oh Jesus, help me. _

I could feel the heat coming from her face. "I thought you two were over each other!" She tugged her wrist back from my fingers. "Elsa, we're—"

"I was only calling her as friends, Anna. Please, just calm down."

"Calm down? Wha—Hey, I'm calm! Oh my god… have you done something I shouldn't know—"

"N-No. Anna…"

"Well you haven't talked to Belle for a while. But now though?"

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I had to deal with this for a while now. Her mood had been changing quite sharply… and not anything that happened was what I'd expect. She was getting quite grumpy lately… but this wasn't her fault. At one point, she'd want me… and at another, she'd be weeping. It was a blessing. I ran my fingers through my hair. Her arms crossed again over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently. It surprised me how she could be wearing heels right now.

"Anna…"

"I'm waiting, Elsa Snow."

"I just wanted to mend this relationship back together… as friends. I'm more than happy to have you talk to her again, if you'd like—"

"Maybe later. Ooh, and maybe you should tell her what happened between the two of us, since I'm assuming that you haven't _yet."_ _Oh gods, I really am in trouble._

"Please—"

"Oh, I'm not angry," she huffed. "I'm only suspicious." What scared me the most was whenever she said that… she was_ really_ angry. I shook my head in amazement.

She looked down to my hand and she immediately snatched the picture frame from my hand.

"Wait—"

"What's this? Oh…" She stared at picture. For a minute I watched her eyed the picture. She slowly melted into a beautiful smile, and eyes sparkling with nostalgia. Her fingers caressing the glass so tenderly as if the younger us were real. We were full of youth. "I… don't remember having to take this picture. Do you?"

I shook my head as my eyes met with hers. "It's been too long." I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her towards my body. I smiled and tilted her chin up. "But I do remember having you as my one and only love." I chuckled.

Anna arched an eyebrow in amusement. "What are you trying to do?" She questioned as my fingers ran down towards her rear and gave it a little pat.

I shrugged. "I miss you… haven't seen you all day."

She smirked. "You didn't miss me when I came in."

"Well… I didn't know…"

Her head tilted. "Didn't know that… we're engaged, Elsa Snow? For three years, already, and you've already forgotten the day you knelt down before me?" She took the ring around my necklace and examined it. She raised an eyebrow. "And gave me this ring?" She raised her left hand to show me the small jewelry identical to mine.

Oh goodness. She held my hand to her stomach. "And that… I'm having _your_ baby?"

I gulped and I could feel sweat dripping down my back _What have I done? _"I… I remember."

"_Now_ you do." She rolled her eyes.

"I always did." I sighed. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry…"

I looked down in shame and a few heartbeat passed before I felt her lips on my cheek… and my stomach growling. She giggled. "What was that?"

My cheeks flushed and tried to cover it with my lips placed on her neck. "I just…haven't eaten yet. And I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should've brought Olaf up."

I smirked. "Just to show him how naked we were in the morning?" My stomach growled again. _This is killing the mood. _I rolled my eyes.

She placed her hand above my arm and another on top of my chest. Oh no, I wasn't quite ready to let her go. Her scent was intoxicating. "Maybe we should eat."

"Maybe I should. You, I mean. Not the food. You do smell very delicious."

She rolled her eyes and placed her arms around my neck. I picked my head up to see her head tilted in amusement. _She can't get enough of me. _

Her lips perked into a wicked grin, teal eyes darkening as she came close to my lips. "Maybe tonight," she whispered. "I still have to feed you and this little buddy."

"Maybe tonight," I whispered, and let my lips press into her ear. "Maybe tonight, I get to fill you up with pleasure… and use that toy you've always begged me to use—"

"You're in an office, Elsa." Her cheeks flushed.

"This is my building." I grabbed her rear and she gasped against my body, hers shivering for more. "And I get to do whatever I want." I kissed her neck, lips brushing against her most sensitive area. She sighed and slacked onto me. _Oh no, not now._

Pulling away, I saw the disappointment in her eyes. The lust.

_Oh what am I going to do with you, Anna? _

Slowly I leaned in and let her hand cup my jaw. I managed to smile into her lips, my chest growing warm with happiness when she tangled her fingers between mine. I felt like the happiest person in the world… a person that got all she wanted in her life… and now, she was getting much more than what she expected.

My heart swelled with pride and joy.

And when she pulled away, I could see nothing but wonder and love. All that lust had gotten pushed back for tonight.

The woman in front of me was all I needed in my life… it was a gift. A dream. And I'd gotten all of it. Through all the pain and agony along the way, there was light—it was faint at first, we just had to keep digging deeper until we got to this point. It'd been a little over four years since we saw that light. I planned to continue seeing it until the day we part forever.

"What's with you? Smiling like that."

I chuckled. "You're glowing."

With a few confusing blinks, she found herself beaming with delight. "You… are insatiable."

"You love it."

"I do."

"I love you."

She smiled as I looked into her beautiful teal eyes and hers on mine.

"And I you."

_This is our story._

* * *

_A/N: So… this is the end. Well, not really because there'll be an epilogue. It's been a year, almost a half since this fic was written, and this is my proudest piece ever. I don't know how I'm feeling—accomplished, sad, happy, I don't know. But I am very thankful to share this adventure with all 570 of you. _

_We've all been through the ups and downs together as a reader and a writer. We've lost so many fics that I didn't even have the tendency to continue at some point, because hell, everyone's not writing so why should I? But I'm glad that I stayed until the very end. _

_I've taken many risks to tell the story, risking losing my readers, and you guys believed in me when I told you 'elsanna is end game'. It is now, and I'm just so glad that everyone who has been with me since the very beginning stuck until the end. _

_I'm a growing writer who still has a lot to learn, and this is also just another one of those learning experiences. I know I've said that I love writing angst, and I really do. I love the emotions I bring to people. I also know I've once said that 'this fic doesn't even have that hardcore of an angst. Just take a look at 'You Are', now that's called angsty'.' And I didn't realize that it really was until people started saying 'I can't read this anymore'. I take it as a compliment. So I'm happy that I bring all these feels to everyone and I will continue to do that for however long I want. _

_So a million times thank you for everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And thank YOU, sedryn! _

**_(pls check out my new fic, "In the night" and continue following "Love Me Harder" for further chapters. WAIT FOR THE EPILOGUE) _**


	48. Epilogue: Part 1

_a/n: this is part one of the epilogue. part two will be posted soon after._

* * *

Four.

The doctors had done four surgeries on my shoulder, yet… among all the successes, there'd bound to be failures. It wasn't fun. Stress… Anxiety… Depression… All at once, they came slamming into me. But Anna was the one to keep me from falling down. She was my support.

My rock.

But even with all those failures, acting as my rock meant nothing to me anymore. I would only become a burden.

After spending thousands of dollars for some lousy surgery, I decided to just accept my unchanging fate.

Anna was still supportive. Caring. Loving. She didn't push me to go further when I had enough.

Things hadn't changed a bit. I was still the same, shoulder still not recovered, and Anna was still in my arms. Safe and sound. Things weren't always easy. I still had nightmares, and when I thought Anna didn't trust me anymore-with me flinching away from her every night—she was patiently whispering sweet soft nothings to me, careful of where she touched, careful of what she said. What did I do to deserve her?

Little by little, she opened me up and I'd barely noticed.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I tightened my tie around my neck. There were cameras all around me, a production crew getting ready for the interview that was going to start in a few minutes.

I sighed as I stare at myself in the mirror. Pale skin whiter than snow, blue eyes brighter than the ocean… Was this how I really looked? I turned to my watch. 11:52AM.

_Eight minutes… good enough. _

My body shuddered with contentment when I found slender arms wrapped around my waist, hands pressed against my stomach. Her warm breath brushed against the crook of my neck and I struggled to resist the enchanting feeling. I smiled. She poked against my waist. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." I poked her back. She giggled.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want you to force everything out that you don't want. You read the questions right?"

I nodded, and fiery red hair peeked over from my shoulder. Eventually, so did those big bright teal eyes. I placed my hands above hers and stared into the reflection. She entwined our fingers together. _Mm… warm. Just what I needed._

"Don't worry," I placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "I'm sure they won't cross the line."

She pouted. "You know I worry."

"And I'm telling you not to. Don't give me that look."

"They'll ask some really personal questions, I've seen the paper."

I chuckled, "Oh have you now?"

She cradled us left to right slowly. "Mhm. Don't question me, you know I'm right!"

Unbelievable.

"Then I'll answer them personally."

"They asked you to play…"

"I'm fine with that."

"You can't!"

"I can try." I turned my head to her and I felt her lips on my cheek. I grinned. "Shouldn't _you _be sitting in the audience?"

She shrugged. "I can't help my girlfriend get ready? Look alive, Elsa!"

I laughed and she'd put a little color to my cheeks. I let go of her hand and grabbed the earpiece so that I could put it in my hair. "Then be useful and slip this in the back."

She took the monitor and clipped on the back of my pants. "Anything else, ma'am?"

Her arms wrapped around me from behind, and I could feel her chest and her breath against my skin.

I checked the time and turned to face her. "Mm… a kiss will do for now."

"You don't have to tell me, I'll just do it anyway." Her eyes rolled and immediately leaned in to my lips, hers pressing gently and warmly on mine. Ah, her kisses were the best. I sighed deeply in bliss, my arms hugging her waist tight against mine. I leaned in closer, swallowing a slight groan rising from her_. Gods…_ Her warmth contrasted against my own… and her gentle fingers grazed down my back. I shuddered with pleasure.

Anna knew I could not help but crave for more of her. She pressed a hand above my chest and pushed me away with a smile. Our cheeks flushed deep scarlet, and I swore… my heart was beating harder than ever before. She could feel it against her palm.

She smiled against my lips, voice ghosting on my flushed skin… and I wanted more… "Whoa there, tiger…" she whispered, giggling at my greed. "I thought it was going to be a little kiss?"

I growled as her thumb brushed across my lips. It was tempting to wrap my tongue around her skin, but I did not let my desire control me. "When are our kisses 'little'?"

Anna contemplated there for a second. "Okay, you're right. But you have to go now." She grabbed my wrist and looked at the time. "Yup. Right now." She took a good look at me, her hands tidying up my fringes. "There."

"Ma'am? It's time." I looked over to her shoulder to find one of the staffs with a clipboard in one hand.

"I'll be right with you."

"And Miss Smith, you can't stay in here."

She groaned. "Okay, one last thing though."

I raised my eyebrows as she took my hands in hers. She took a deep breath. "You deserve all of this, Elsa. For that you've done for us. And gods, I don't even know what I'll do without you. You are trying so goddamn hard to work… 'us' out for such a long time. I'm proud of you, Elsa. Very."

My chest tightened and I knew… I shouldn't feel guilty for the past. But I was. Guilty and vulnerable to the heart, but happy and content. Had I not met her… I wouldn't be where I should've been—having her in my arms. It would've been miserable.

I grinned slightly. "You're my very best friend… everything that I needed, how could I give up on 'us'?" I breathed, pulling away to look at her eyes._ Tears…_

I brushed her fringes back, my thumb caressing her beautiful freckles. "I love you."

"I—"

I squeezed her hand, my lips pressed against her knuckles. "Anna, I have to go. I'll catch you later. You should go back to your seat."

With one last longing kiss, I left, the door shutting close. I didn't have to hear her say those three words, I knew she loved me. Gods I did not deserve her.

When I came to the set, I met with Dianne who led us to our seat We'd spent some times getting to know each other before as I got myself ready. I trusted her not to ask me to confess something that seemed too… personal. Either way, she seemed enthusiastic. Cameras were set all around us and the seats behind them were filled with people. It was a bit overwhelming. Though, it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Two minutes!" one of the staffs yelled.

I brushed my fringes back as I looked around to see Anna coming out from the back. She waved to me, and I smiled tightly. There was something about her eyes that I couldn't put a finger on. Was it something that I'd said? Perhaps… was it because I didn't give her a chance to say those three words back? My eyebrows furrowed worriedly and she'd caught it.

Leaning myself back, I watched as she mouthed to me, "I love you". My racing heart slowed down. _Adorable. _

"Miss Snow, shall we get started?"

I snapped away from her love, and gave my attention to Dianne.

"Of course," I grinned and made myself comfortable, but guarded.

"And in 3… 2… 1… Cameras are rolling."

Dianne cleared her throat and took a little peek at her notecard before turning to the camera. "Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Dianne's Network. I hope everybody is sitting comfortably in their seat because we have a very special guest this afternoon. We've… not seen her for a while because of an incident that happened 17 years ago. But she's here today to make that change. And just looking at her now… wow, she's a very beautiful woman. Very wealthy, and taking over her Grandfather's company, Snow Enterprise. Please welcome, Elsa Snow."

The sound of clapping filled the room and the cameras turned to me. I took a slight bow, and in the corner of my eyes, I could see Anna. She seemed a bit too anxious, but also excited.

"Thank you," I began, my voice soft and careful. "I'm very pleased to be here today."

"And we are thankful you're here, Elsa. So tell me." She shifted in her seat as we shook hands. "You've… disappeared for years, and after that incident, we never heard from you anymore… other than a few photoshoot a couple of years ago. Why now?"

My lips pursed tightly at the question. Oh how should I say this when there were too many to say? I laced my fingers together, blue eyes looking down to my feet. "Well… long story short, I've had a normal life as a child after that." I nodded. "And… there are things that have changed my life, flipped it upside down, and… I can tell you, I do not regret any of it."

"I've also heard you've hurt your shoulder pretty badly then, is that true?"

I chuckled, and somewhere in that laughter, it seemed a little broken. "Yes, that is true." Mumbles sounded in the audience but I paid no mind to it. Clearly, Anna didn't either… her eyes fixed completely on me. I put my left hand palm on my right shoulder.

I raised my hand to stop her before she could even open her mouth. "I assume what you're going to ask me next is, 'can you still play the violin', yes?"

She nodded. "You were a prodigy, after all."

"A prodigy…" I chuckled, wistfully. "I was a child, nothing more, nothing less. I was good, but not the best, Dianne."

Silence.

"No, I can't play anymore." There wasn't much emotions in my voice. "I've had… four unsuccessful surgeries, and this is one of the times when you know you… should just stop."

"I'm sorry, Elsa, and I'm sure everyone here will give you their support."

I licked my lips. "Of course. But… if you have a violin, I can try playing a few notes."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh no! We mustn't get you hurt again."

"Please don't fret, I think I can handle it." I smiled with gratitude.

My eyes slowly met with Anna's and she gave me a concerned expression, her head shaking 'no'. What could I say? I decided to ignore that. "Please, I'd like to show everyone what I'm capable of."

There was silence, and the occasional murmuring through the crowd didn't seem to worry me. The woman sighed. "Well… you are the guest, so alright. We have a violin just in case you wanted to play. But please, if anything, be careful."

I only wished people wouldn't treat me so delicately. I stood up and straightened my tie as I watched the staffs hurry through the back to find a violin. Ah, the color was white. Were they trying to imitate mine? "Thank you," I said, as I took the bow and the instrument in my hands. I examined the hair of the bow. Ah, they'd put the rosin beforehand.

My mind scrambled for a piece to play and I settled with Chaconne, Partita No. 2 in D minor. Everyone became silent and I peeked over to Anna as I slipped the chin rest beneath my chin, fingers resting against the strings. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

And in my head, I was there—under the building with the lights shining down above me with intensity. I wore a dress, with a slit cut above my right thigh, and the red cloth trailed behind me on the ground.

_This is where I should be. Where I could've been._

Looking up, the lights blinded me, but I could see the dome—the people standing as they clapped for me. Ah, I was on the stage and the only thing I could feel was the heat against my cheeks.

I took a deep breath, in and out. In. Out. And slowly, my bow glided down. The start was intense, but I played the notes with grace… the sounds flowing out with ease. Chills ran down my spine as the bow slid up and down against the strings idly. The pain didn't register in my brain, and I was in peace. Together with the sound—

One last stroke of the bow, and I'd stopped. My eyes snapped opened to hear the sounds of hands clapping together in front of me. _Ah, I'm back. _

I lifted my head from the violin, in utter surprised to see people up from their seats. Cheers. Encores.

So this was how it felt like again?

Anna was smiling at me and I could barely see the tears that rested on the corner of her eyes. I was rendered speechless and slowly—through grateful—I bowed. The cheers grew loud, and I could hardly register the voice in my head.

"Wow, that was very beautiful, Elsa."

My heart was once again in frantic. I smiled gracefully as I took my seat. "Thank you. I… never knew what I was capable of."

Dianne chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure everyone else does. Your grandfather would be proud."

I tilted my head down at the though. "I'd hope so."

"Speaking of which, how did you cope with your Grandfather's death? He was very special to you, after all."

_So it has to come down to this?_

I crossed my legs together, and I could feel my heart stopping with a screech. I didn't know what else to say. There were times where he wouldn't even cross my mind anymore. I smiled to myself, "I… miss him, dearly, yes. I love him and… I've thought about him, but I would never cry about it anymore." I hadn't cried at all. "You could say that, I'm coping with it quite well."

"I'm sure he'll be very proud of you."

"Well, I can only hope," I replied.

"And I also heard… you have a special someone these days?" My fingers twitched and my heart was pounding again. "What kind of person is he?"

"She," I corrected, and a broad smile crossed my cheeks.

Dianne laughed, "My apologies, let me start over again. What kind of person is _she_?"

I looked over behind the camera to see Anna looking at me intensely, her smile widening, cheeks flushing. My blue eyes softened, the moment she chewed on her lip from anticipation. She squirmed in her seat, holding herself back from pouncing towards me. _Oh, how little they know about me._

I tilted my head, and let my fingers draw towards my neck to feel the necklace. "She's… everything I'd wish to have."

Everyone made an 'aw' sound, and I could feel myself grinning again warmly and proudly. Anna was my pride, and really, all that I needed. I shifted in my seat, watching the woman. She had a polite smile until I continued, "She's… very beautiful, though I know she doesn't always admit it. She's very kind-hearted, gentle when she wants to be," I chuckled and I knew, Anna couldn't help but to laugh along. "She's good-nature, forgiving… and…"

"I can see you love her very much. You've gotten speechless."

"I do." I nodded. I could not help, but to give her my widest grin. "I love her very much. We've… been through ups and downs, and… I really am surprised and thankful that she's still with someone like me."

"Oh, I'm sure many people would love to be with you. You are smart, beautiful, talented… anybody would kill to be with you."

I chuckled, gratefully. "Well, you aren't wrong, Dianne." Now, I was sure Anna was gazing at me with jealousy. I couldn't care less. _I don't have to be reminded of… her…_

"Oh? So there are people near you that…"

_That's it. _"Now, that would be another discussion for another day."

Dianne nodded apologetically. "My apologies. Is your lover here with us today?"

My eyebrows raised. "Yes, she is…" I turned to her to see her shaking her head furiously, her braids swaying rapidly. "Though, I don't think she seems quite ready to be here."

She laughed. "That's alright, at least we all know, that you have a very special loved one here with us."

For the next few minutes, we continued talking until everything wrapped up splendidly. It was quite hot being under the light for this long. I could feel the back of my neck sweating immensely. Gods, the smell. _I should hurry and change…_

Rather than my wonderful girlfriend jumping into my arms, other women took this chance to ask me to take a picture with them. My blue eyes darkened with uncertainty, brows furrowing from their eager pleads. Quite overwhelming, I have to say, considering I've been in isolation from the media for a while.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, showing a little bit of pity. "I'm afraid, I won't be taking any pictures for now."

Ah, Anna.

Looking around for her was nearly impossible. But nobody could mistake those auburn tresses.  
I was quite glad to see her standing by the door, waving at me.

_Gods, how I wish Olaf was here. _

I sighed, head dropping to the ground. "Please, I'd like some space." Short. Simple. Cold.

And as if I was made out of ice, everyone stepped back in silence. "Thank you."

Anna hugged my waist as I came to her full view. "Hi," she grinned, a slight blush warming up her cheeks. "That was… very nice. Talking about me this whole time. Also, what the hell was that back there?" She turned around to look at the small crowd with an adorable frown.

Chuckling, I let her hook her arm around mine. I opened the door. "We can talk about this when we get back to the dressing room." I checked my watch. "Hungry?"

She shrugged and in the corner of my eyes, I could sense her need to kiss me. I clamp a hand over her mouth. "Not now, babe. There's still people here."

Anna pouted, eyes looking quite innocent. She whipped my hand away, sharply. "Not sure what you're talking about."

_Oh? _

Here we go again, with the stubborn, mendacious woman. "Hm. I'm not so sure about that. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of opportunity to do that, tonight." I winked. Suddenly, her cheeks reddened. At least we had this time to be alone.

I closed the door to my dressing room, immediately flipping her against the door. She gasped in surprise, eyes filled with shock. Holding her wrists to her sides, I leaned into her, my nose burrowed in her beautiful hair. _Mm… the scent is intoxicating. _And she was all I needed to quench my dying thirst.

"E-Elsa…" she gulped, her head tilted… and her skin slipped from her blouse… freckles dotting beautifully across her shoulders. I licked my lips with temptation. But I mustn't.

"And I hope you'll be able to meet my... _expectations _back home," I whispered, and I let my fingers run through her gorgeous soft hair. She shuddered, purring against me with content. Oh, she knew what I wanted… what I was asking for. There was no way she could deny me from _having _her.

"O-Obviously," she squeaked. Her body trembled against mine.

Smiling, I pecked her on the cheek—Gods, it was hotter than the surface of the sun. " Well then… remind me, when we get home," I whispered "But I doubt I would need any."

My arms unwrapped around hers and I stepped towards my desk to take off my earpiece and loosen my tie. I placed them on the desk. _Hm. _I looked at myself in the mirror. Gods, these makeups really did not do justice on how pale and frail I looked.

She let out a shallow breath. "Seriously… You are unbelievable."

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed her gazing at me. She seemed quite flustered, struck by my ministration. Though, I wondered when will she ever get used to this? We'd been together for a year now (of course, not including… those times). I would've expected her to… play along every time. I sat myself behind the desk as I fixed my hair up until I found her arms sliding down my shoulders. "Honestly, you didn't have to startle me like that to tell me that you'll do unthinkable things to me later on," she smiled, and it was alluring. Shame, I couldn't do what I most wanted to do right now. What could I say?

_Think, Elsa. Think. _

Her scent rushed through my brain as she got closer. But I stayed on my ground, my eyes watching hers intently.

"What are you doing, Miss Smith?" I questioned, darkly. Not a slight of seriousness.

"Doing what you want." Anna slowly leaned in towards me, and found her favorite spot against my neck. Her lips caressed against me… fingers rousing my deepest desire. I tilted my head, feeling her nose nuzzled against my skin, and her deep intake of breath. The heat imprisoned in the bottom pit of my stomach was ready to burst. I sighed, her hands slowly trudging down beneath my clothes. My desire for her body had overcome my thoughts.

I held her fingers, tightly.

"You shouldn't tempt me, Miss Smith," I purred. My heart pounded hard against my chest, but I did not let it show. I was thrown by her… sudden eagerness and the sight of her eyes embracing my whole from the mirror.

She raised her eyebrows, teal eyes watching mine darken with hunger.

_Oh, how I wish I could bend her over the desk… _

I leaned back, taking her chin in my fingers, and tilted my head towards her. She turned to me, her eyes taking all of me in. Her breathing was soft, tickling my cheeks like feathers. "I'd hoped we would hold out on this until tonight…" I whispered. Her cheeks flushed pink at the foolish thought. She was too close… her nose brushing against mine. And her smile quickly widened with want, eyes roaming down to my lips.

"I guess, I'm a little too impatient for that," she giggled and slowly, her lips were on mine, my hand cradling her cheek gently. I sighed into her scent… her touch of her fingers massaging every tight muscles on my shoulders. She moaned lowly into me as my fingers raked through her auburn hair, shuddering with pleasure… and I could not stop.

I leaned close to her and let her fingers entwined between mine with love.

_It's strangely compelling…_

Slowly, she managed to pull away when she knew I wanted more. She chuckled lowly, looking into my eyes blackened into lust. Her blush brightened. "Y-You'll have to wait, ma'am," she muttered. She stepped back and I sighed, in disappointment.

"You should know, I'm not that patient either," I replied. A bit too roughly, but she didn't seem to mind. I propped my head against my fist, elbow to the armrest. I shut my eyes as she continued to massage my shoulders.

"We'll have to see about that, Miss Snow. I love you."

I smiled, graciously. "And I you."


	49. Epilogue: Part 2

A/n: reviews are much appreciated :)

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," I looked over, cautiously. Her hands were holding tight on her steering wheel, blue eyes… not looking so blue anymore. Anxiety filled her darkened eyes.

I shifted the bouquet of white roses in my arms. "You know, there's always next time," I told her softly. She turned, and her eyes made it seem like I was the one out of my mind. _Goodness, how long have we been sitting in here? _

Elsa was silent and even then, with those perfect eyes looking straight at me, I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. We'd made it so far and I'd pushed her to her limit-It was a small push, and in the end, she moved forward by herself. And now, she seemed a little hesitant to continue.

Maybe she feared of doing this on her own. _Oh Elsa..._

The day was silent, grey clouds looming over us, and rain drizzled down lightly. It was quite cold today… especially on a day where Elsa wanted us to see her Pabbie for the first time after three years. Pabbie… it rolled easily on my tongue, as if he was my own grandfather.

Elsa had surely been thinking about having to meet him in a while.

She plopped back against her seat, and breathed, "I have to."

I stood my ground with a frown. "Snowflake, you're not ready," I persisted.

Her knuckles were whiter than snow, shaking and tensing up with every little thought of him. She gazed down in silence, as I took her hand in mine. "I… I haven't seen him for so long." She chuckled. "I've been such an… awful-"

Oh, not this again. _When will she realize none of this was her fault?!_

I groaned. "Okay, I'm going to stop you right there."

Though, I shouldn't be so surprised. After everything that had happened, Elsa became quite a different woman. That stern, cold... _Control freak_ of a woman was no longer there. She'd melted. A part of me was happy that she'd been thawed, but the other side felt the desperate need to bring that back.

I felt a slight disappointment concealed in my chest. "First of all, don't you dare continue that sentence. And second…" I sighed as she looked at me in the eyes. All vulnerable… helpless. _Gods, what am I going to do with you? _

Softening my gaze, I let my fingers run through her golden fringes. She leaned into my touch. At least, she wasn't shutting me out again. "... you… _we _were going through horrible times, okay? I know you have a lot of respect for Pabbie, and I'm sure he'll forgive you for not visiting him for a long time."

Her lips pursed shut, eyebrows crossed with such doubt.

"Right, Elsa?" I urged.

For a moment, she relaxed. Her smile was faint, but it was there. She took my hand and kissed warmly on the back. "You've always been." _That's the Elsa I love. _

My cheeks flushed pink, her gaze burning into me as if she had the intention to set me ablaze. But somehow, I'd gotten quite used to her… intensity. I swallowed the deep dark thoughts of lust down. _Control your libido, Anna!_

"Then let's go see Pabbie. Whenever you're ready, Snowflake."

Elsa held my hand tight and took a deep breath. "I don't…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" Surely, she wouldn't tell me that we should leave. We'd gotten so far here, she should be proud. Either way, I'd support whatever decision she'd make.

She rubbed her thumb on the back of my palm softly and her head dropped low. "I don't want you to think… that I'm a bad person." The sorrow in her voice! The regret! I was astounded. Appalled. How could she say that?

"Snowflake, when have I ever?" _It's terrifying to hear her say that!_

Her lips shut tight, and her eyes gazed at me in guilt—it killed me to give me that look. "I'd… never forget what I've done to you."

_Seriously!_

Oh, but unfortunately, I knew after two years, she'd still think of the time we had that… toxic, unbearable, painful relationship.

Olaf would talk about it to me once in a while, but he would never look this hurt. Besides, he'd gotten his own relationship to talk about anyway. That would be another topic for another day. All there was to say was that he seemed to be quite enjoying his newly found lover.

But Elsa? When was she ever going to learn that I'd forgiven her? It was always dreadful seeing her in this state. I'd given her all of me, my reassurance, my forgiveness… Was this not enough? I couldn't blame her-those nightmares would still haunt her day and night. Yes, those were to blame.

A beat of silence passed before I leaned in and laid a kiss on her cheek. Her skin was ice cold. "I'll always be beside you no matter what, you know that right?"

Looking down to her lap, she swallowed, her lip between her teeth.

"Right?" I repeated.

She nodded slowly and unsurely.

"I'll do whatever you say if you just do this one thing for me, is that good?" Bribing? Well, it didn't seem all that bad. Her eyebrows perked up in amusement, eyes rising to meet mine. _Oh no_. Her fingers slowly laced between mine. Oh, the tiny sparks she made on my skin was unreal.

"'Do whatever _I _say?'"

Shit. I gulped the large lump of heat down my throat. "Y-Yes?"

Her smile altered to a smirk. "We'll see about that when we get home." _She knows I hate her teasing!_

"I'm ready," she continued.

As if I didn't hear a word she'd said, I let my voice wander, "A-Alright, let's go. Wait—" Oh? That was easy.

"You've said it. I'll do it." She shrugged her shoulders. Was it really not that big of a deal? Impossible.

"Okay…" This time, I sounded unsure. "We'll go."

The walk through the cemetery was mostly quiet with Elsa holding the umbrella and those roses cradled in my arms. Each step seemed to have gotten slower and heavier somehow.

I looked around, seeing fields of fresh grass and flowers propped before the tombstones.

I turned to Elsa, her blue eyes darkened with fear. She didn't turn to me. _Honestly what is she thinking?_

My arm slowly hooked around hers. "You okay? You look all tensed up."

Elsa smiled slightly. I doubt it was truly a smile. "I'm fine." She patted her hand against mine.

"Nervous?" Slowly we continued walking at her own pace. How could I ever rush her?

She shrugged. "A bit, yes."

Maybe I should lighten the mood up a little—get her to laugh bit. Ugh, but this wasn't the exactly the kind of place… or situation to be laughing. "You know, that's how it always is… meeting parents or grandparents and telling them that you're dating someone. It's normal, I guess?" I chuckled nervously.

She glanced at me amusingly. "You've met my parents."

"Not your grandparents."

Her eyebrows arched in a questioning manner. "I… don't think any grandparents would oppose…"

"Hey, I'm trying to be funny here, okay? Trying to cheer you up a bit." At least she was grinning.

"Thank you, Anna." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You always know how to make me feel better."

I shrugged, bringing a hand up to brush her hair back. "I try, Snowflake."

We didn't know when we stopped walking, but we were already in front of the tombstone. The black marble splattered with raindrops, flowers wearing away on the ground. I turned to Elsa. Her eyes showed nothing, but a sense of loss, emptiness. Something that needed to fill her void... I wondered what she was thinking at this time.

I turned back to the stone, examining every little speck of details and every word engraved in the front.

_In loving memories of_

_Christian Snow_

_1937-2008_

Short and simple.

We were being too quiet and I could feel the warmth in her hand fading. She squeezed my hand tightly, but I did not mind. It'd been a long day for her, and I'd rather see her smile than to look at me-or anyone for that matter, like that.

"Elsa…" I spoke softly. I tugged on her hand. "Elsa, say something."

She blinked away from her little dreamland. I'd never seen her like this… all dazed and silent. Not for a long time, at least. She forced a smile to me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Just take your time, Elsa."

I knew she wouldn't let my hand go, and that was okay. A part of me wanted to speak and say hi to Pabbie, but she'd told me multiple times that she'd say something first. Well, if she had the courage to. She lacked that right now.

Elsa took a deep silent breath, standing nice and regal. "It's been so long," she began. Her soft voice was so soothing, yet there was still a pinch of grief in her voice. Had she really not cried after his death? Well, it wasn't that much of a surprise. She'd been traumatized for too long… too much. Too traumatized to cry.

I pitied her, yet she pitied me…

What a mess, we were.

My eyes were focused on her all this time with caution.

Her smile was small, but at least it was better than nothing. "Pabbie… Look," She squeezed my hand once more and kissed the back of it. "I have a girlfriend. A lovely… caring girlfriend."

I couldn't help but blush. "Hi… we've met. I think."

She chuckled softly. "You should be able to recognize her. Beautiful red hair, teal eyes, adorable freckles." I slowly reached down and placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground. "She's… been the same for all these years, you wouldn't be able to mistake her for anyone else."

Taking a quick glance at her, I found her quite endearing as she talked about my features. She'd always been.

"Anna Smith… she came back for me," Elsa breathed. "And now, I'm here to tell you that we… we are okay."

Oh, we still had a long way to go before we really were 'okay'. We'd seemed to gotten our feelings straightened out, but other than that… Elsa and I had to work through everything else. There were nights that things had gone wrong… but this wasn't anybody's fault.

I began brushing off the wilting flowers off the surface and I knew, she had a proud grin on her face.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by for so long… there's no excuse for this, is there?" she chuckled bitterly. Slowly turning to her, I got up to kiss her cheek.

"Nobody blames you," I told her. She knew that. Her heart… it was too kind.

"I know." She pressed her hand on the cold surface. "I… you should know, Belle and I aren't together, obviously. You've always liked her, but the both of us… we're just not meant to be together."

Hearing her say this was relieving, yet I felt as if a dozen needles had impaled my beating heart. Oh yes, I'd hated her for some time but… it was all because we both cared for the same woman.

Eventually, we became acquainted to each other. I wonder how she had been. We had not talked in a while.

"I…" My beautiful girlfriend started again. "I've done four surgeries. None of them were successful and I-"

"Elsa, can I take some time alone to talk with him?"

Surprised at the question, she gave me a worrying expression. It didn't really matter how she felt right now. Okay, it did, but this was the time to steer clear from everything. It pained me to know that we'd kept all these secrets away for one stupid reason. It'd bring me some kind of relief to talk to him about this at least.

Gods, we weren't those children anymore. We weren't the ones who would get bullied and needing the protection of a friend! Adults! And more specifically, adults that had their life flipped upside down, changing in every way possible. Yet, those children were still a part of us. Vulnerable. Scared. Just… children.

And as that child, I wanted to speak to an old friend about all that we'd gone through. Well, if Elsa would allow it. Of course, she'd do anything for me.

Taking a deep breath, exhaling out, she handed me her umbrella. "I'll take a little walk." She kissed my forehead.

"Thank you."

I stared at her back, as our distance grew further apart. Nothing looked more miserable than to see her by herself… Oh, why did I leave her alone? I'd always been with her all this time and all I could ever see was her vulnerability around me. _She needs to learn to be by herself. _

Sighing with a deep heave of my chest, I turned back to the black stone.

Oh when was the last time someone visited? Those petals on the ground didn't seem so old… and I doubted Elsa would be the one to come by on her own.

"Hey… Pabbie… Christian… I don't know what I should call you." I chuckled. "Well, I guess I used to call you that too." Silence. The rain seemed to have dimmed down, the grey clouds slowly separating to reveal the sun. I looked up to the sky, and placed my umbrella down. _It stopped… _

"I should… probably tell you that… Elsa's and I have been through a lot. I mean," I said nervously. "Everything that she has done for me, she thinks that it's the right thing to do. In the end… it really isn't, but you know how it is. When you love someone so much, it doesn't matter what she does… you'll still forgive her right?"

Slowly, I got to the ground, a hand brought up to press against the cold, wet marble. "But hey, I'm here to be a supportive girlfriend. She always feels so lonely… and she gets so scared with all these nightmares, but don't worry. I'm here for her and I know she's stronger than she thinks she is." I smiled slightly when the wind blew as if he was speaking to me. "And I plan on leaving anytime soon—" Not at all. "As a matter of fact… It's been over a year since we've been together… I think it's time that we—"

The sound of footsteps made me pause. I turned to see Elsa coming towards me, her blonde hair wet from the rain. Perhaps, she'd cooled off and relaxed a little. Her smile showed it all.

"Hey," I got up.

She reached for my hand and entwined our fingers together. "I see you've been talking."

"Yeah, a little."

"I came to get you."

I cocked an eyebrow up. "You don't want to speak with your grandfather anymore?"

She turned to the stone in a contemplating manner. "We have plenty of times for that… I think I spoke enough."

_Hm._ Hopefully, she wasn't trying to avoid what she'd promised. But I guess, this was good enough. We needed to take baby steps. Nodding, I pressed my lips on her cheek. "Not so bad right?"

"It… would've been better if it wasn't raining." She patted her wet hair.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't like a little April shower."

She smiled slightly. "I do. But… we should get going, I haven't eaten all day."

I scoffed. "I could've cooked you something."

"But you didn't," she pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Fineee, I went for a run so I didn't wake you up for breakfast."

"And you didn't save some for me." Gods this woman! She was acting as if she didn't know how to cook! Well, who could blame her? Balancing between work and spending time with me was hard. How she managed not to faint, was beyond me.

I couldn't resist her, with that pout. "Alright, I'll cook you something when we get home."

"No."

_No? _

"I… want to go to the beach. I have something for you for your birthday."

"My birthday's in June, Snowflake."

She shrugged, and something told me she was hiding something based on her widening grin. "An early birthday present. I'm positive you'll love it."

"Do I get to guess?"

She hummed in contemplation, "Well… we're not going home for tonight. We're going to our beach house."

I gasped, unable to contain my excitement. That had to be something that we hadn't done for a long time. Oh, Elsa could be such a sweetheart sometimes-but then again, she would spoil me as many times as she could. All she had to say was 'I want to make up the time we haven't had together' and I could no longer refuse.

Her eyes glittered with positivity, and her oozing curiosity.

"Are we going to go on a ride on your yacht? We haven't done that for a while!" I prompted.

She looked at her watch. "Hm. We could, but it's not here and I have something better than being on a yacht. We should get going." She ignored my pout and turned to Pabbie. "I'm sorry… I'll… talk about everything to you when I feel more comfortable."

At that, all I could hear was the vulnerability in her voice. Her eyes! Oh, what could I do to get rid of the hopelessness? I tensed, and readied myself for her waves of emotions. It never came.

Turning to me, she brushed my hair behind my ear. "We'll be okay," she breathed, lips against my forehead and I knew, even before she said that, that we would be. I smiled, and leaned myself into the crook of her neck, my hands holding her waist.

"You're wet," I said.

She chuckled, "I know."

"We should go."

Elsa nodded and pecked me once more. "We should."

* * *

Maybe it was because time was passing by too fast, or because we were too busy having our hands and lips caress each other than to drive… but the evening had gotten darker by the time we'd arrived at the beach.

The sun was already setting, lights reflecting off the ocean water. The sky was turning from a different shade of pink to blue, with seagulls flying around the place noisily. There were a few people from afar still on the beach, enjoying the sun while it lasted. Nevertheless, it was quite peaceful for just the two of us.

Hand in hand, we walked through the quiet shore with our feet bare. I hummed a little tune-something that Elsa would recognize immediately.

She gazed at me in surprise, through the starry evening. "You remember the tune."

"I do, not the words, though." I kicked the sands below my feet.

"Elena knows, doesn't she?" she asked. She swung our hands back and forth a little.

"Well…" I felt a fluster creeping up towards me, and the clear light from the sun showed it all. I looked up to see her looking at me with an adorning expression. _Oh, Elsa Snow! _How was she turning from a tiger to a small adorable kitten in such a short time?

I squeezed her hand tightly. Somehow, her skin felt warmer than usual. "I was hoping you would teach me the words. You do remember right?"

"Of course." She seemed quite confident.

"Hey, you okay?" I questioned, my eyes searching her expression. She showed no discomfort, so what was with the damp palm? She stayed silent at that question, innocent and oblivious of her sweaty hands._ Is she having a fever? _

I pressed my palm on her forehead.

"Okay, no fever." I stopped walking, tugging her to halt as well.

"Anna, what-"

"Now, tell me what's wrong. You're all sweaty."

"Nothing's wrong," she replied.

"When you say it like that, there is. Now I'm not moving until you tell me. You promised we wouldn't be keeping things away from each other, right?"

I didn't mean to make her feel guilty.

She rubbed her hands together. "Well…" she chuckled, blue eyes glowing brightly as they wandered down to the ground. What in the hell was she acting so meek for? I gazed at her curiously, and I couldn't locate where this was heading to. God forbid if she became ruthless and careless again.

_Oh, god forbid!_

Yes, she looked beautiful. But this was odd! It was once upon a blue moon, would she act this way.

I stood tensely. "W-Well?" My frantic heart could not keep still.

Elsa took a deep intake of breath and stared pleasantly at me. "Do you have your ring?"

I blinked. "Why do you need the…" No way. There was no way.

But I could not deny her from wanting to have it. I let her brush my two braids back and gently take the necklace, where the little stone encased within a metal strung around it. "Here." She handed me the abandoned metal string, but did not let go of my hand.

This time, my heart did stop. My eyes followed between the ring and her back and forth. Back and forth.

No, no, no.

She examined the piece of jewelry. "I've been… meaning to do this for a very a long time now. It's as… gorgeous as ever even after all it'd been through." She turned to me. There was that bold smirk again. "Like you."

This wasn't the time to roll my eyes, but I would have if I wasn't so anxious. The blush on my cheeks intensified. Sure enough, my hands really were getting a bit damp too.

_Goodness, what has she done to me?!_

Elsa licked her lips, and let her thumb caress the back of my hand. "I… would've much preferred if you didn't stop me right now. You're making me nervous."

I gulped. Oh god. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

"I just… wanted to bring you to a quiet place, tell you how much I love you and…" She twirled the ring in her hand, and slowly, she got down on one knee. I gasped, and my heart was threatening to break loose from its captivity. My eyes immediately watered, and I could not stop the slight sob that slipped out.

Nothing else crossed my mind, other than the image of her on her knee, a hand holding mine, and another raising the ring up to me. Her blue eyes glistened through the sunset, and nothing looked more beautiful than to see them staring brightly back at me.

I had no words, gazing at her in complete bewilderment._ I can't believe this!_

"You are my best friend, Anna Smith… what more do I need than to have you in my arms? I don't deserve you, and I owe you so much for you've done for me. I… I love you."

"Oh god, Elsa—"

And I can't… I don't know how else to express this love to you other than to…" She looked at the ring. "Than to propose to you. We've… been together for a year, but it seems as if we've been together since… forever. I think it's time that I ask you…"

_So this is it. _This was where my life would truly begin with her.

"Will you marry me?"

Maybe I'd grown soft over the course of us together, but I started crying immediately. I couldn't answer her, but she was patient. I wept loudly, ducking my head down. As if she found it quite cute, she smiled, sweetly. It was taking me longer than expected to get myself together. A bit embarrassing, to say the least.

_Just swallow me up, ground!_

"Anna-"

"Yes," I answered, my voice hoarse and barely audible. I took a deep breath, and gathered the trickle of tears that fell. "A million times yes," I emphasized softly. Oh, how could I ever say no to that look?

The beam that glowed from her elastic smile halted my poor heart. How ecstatic she seemed to be.

She slipped the ring onto my finger, and looked up with bright blue eyes. "I was afraid you would-"

I was too impatient to wait for her to say anything she'd like, and tugged her up into my arms. "Oh Elsa, come here…" _Please._ I wrapped my arms around her neck as she grasped my waist. Our lips met rashly, but still in a very loving manner.

I couldn't figure out where my hands should stay, and finally they managed to pick a spot on her cheeks.

Tears continued to trickle down my cheeks, and slowly I'd calmed down into her grasp. We hadn't had the strength to let go of each other, just yet. Indulging ourselves with our scent, taste, touch… this was paradise. And to be engaged? Gods, it was a dream come true.

_It really is. _

Slowly, I pulled away and her lips followed for one more, gentle kiss.

Her fingers brushed away the few tears that were left abandoned on my cheeks.

"You're okay… I've got you," she whispered, and sprinkled me with all her love through another kiss. Our forehead pressed together, warmly. I looked up into her eyes.

"You know," I whispered. "I was just thinking about getting married to you, this morning. Dreamt about it once too."

She smiled, relaxingly. "I'm glad I can make that dream come true."

"I love you, Elsa."

"And I love you too, my wonderful… wonderful future wife."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
